


Telepathic

by PaperStarrs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Bottom Minho Paek (OC), Childbirth, Dark Mark (Harry Potter), Death Eaters, F/M, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts, M/M, Magic, Marriage Proposal, Slytherin, Slytherin Parties, Switching, The Order, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Minho Paek (OC), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2021-04-17
Packaged: 2021-04-21 11:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 66
Words: 162,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperStarrs/pseuds/PaperStarrs
Summary: Everyone at Hogwarts tended to keep out of Minho Paek and Lana Black’s way - they were two Slytherins that people made sure not to get on the bad side of. No one wanted to mess with a known Death Eater’s son or the daughter of one of the Blacks. Both were two peas in a pod, making their way through Hogwarts with their heads held high and their voices silent.With the Dark Mark on his arm and insight into how Hogwarts was going to be run from now on, Minho and Lana have a plan of making things better. However, steering away from anything Potter puts his name on it seems unlikely. And for some reason, Lana has this ulterior motive that Minho can’t figure out either.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Male Character(s), Theodore Nott/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 72
Kudos: 114





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Two warnings ahead: 
> 
> 1\. This is my first BL story I've ever written (yes, this story is complete - I'm currently writing my third one), so... I was very new to writing them. I've read them, a lot. I still read them. I'm still learning as I continue to write these type of stories, so bare with me if I get things wrong.
> 
> 2\. This is the very first story that I actually wrote smut that I wasn't cringing about afterwards. I call that an accomplishment, but it is still questionable in the beginning. I promise I'm learning and writing smutty scenes better.
> 
> I hope I tagged it all - I think I got everything, I may be missing a few things, but they can be added later on throughout the fanfiction is posted. And yes, this heavily an OC story, mainly because that's what I'm good at. I can't seem to write good canon stories, maybe one day.

The sneering pain in the blond wizard’s left arm had dulled over the past hour. Sitting on his bed, he watched the cursive letters appear in his room shortly after he sent an owl to his best friend. Lana Black was the person behind being able to figure out a way to communicate when they weren’t at Hogwarts. The sixteen-year-old rolled his eyes at Lana’s magic. 

_Don’t ignore me, Minho. You promised._

Minho Paek’s attention was drawn to his bruised left arm – the Dark Mark looked rather interesting against his pale skin. The Slytherin gently ran his finger across the new part of himself, hissing at the burning sensation. “Fuck.” He growled as he snatched his wand in front of him. Flicking his wrist, Minho silenced the room. “I did no such promise, Lana.” He stated. 

_I clearly remember us talking about getting the marks together. Once you turned of age._

Minho rolled his eyes, “You know my bastard of a father, once the eldest of the family – me – turned sixteen, I get the mark. Whether I want it or not.” The Paek family was one of the Dark Lord’s favorites – or so it seemed to the upcoming sixth-year. Minho was his father’s successor if anything happened to him after this year. The Dark Lord was rising back into power, recruiting Death Eaters for his new reign. 

_Becoming a Death Eater is an honor, Minho. You know this._

The Slytherin shook his head at his best friend’s words. There was another whole reason why Minho was forced to bear the mark on his skin so early. The Dark Lord found out his plan with Lana and had a few choice words about the brunette’s attachment to the Death Eaters and himself. Lana Black was the only daughter of Regulus Black, and that alone made the Dark Lord mad. The rumors about Black’s betrayal were enough to make sure that his daughter never bared the mark herself. But Minho couldn’t tell her that.

“You have this fascination with the Dark Lord and Death Eaters – for an orphan, you seem rather informative,” Minho smirked. Lana never met her parents; her mother dropped her off at an orphanage at a day old, not even bothering to look for Regulus’ older brother. She was fostered by a Squib family when she started doing magic out of her control – not that they much helped to begin with. “How are the Squibs?”

_Why bother asking?_

“To distract you from this pathetic attempt to become a Death Eater – you and I both know that you’ll never become one.” Minho knew his best friend’s hesitation about the mark as well. The brunette was all talk but zero bite – she had these fantasies about what happened after the Dark Mark was onto the skin. All Lana _really _wanted to do was study the magic that went into _creating _the mark. That was probably why she had become Head Girl and got straight O’s on her OWLs two years ago. “You just want to study the magic and study the person so evil until you find out what makes him tick. I _really _hope that doesn’t involve attempting to shag him.” Minho commented. 

_Of course not! Merlin, you make me sound like a horrible witch._

“You are a horrible witch,” 

Minho knew he pissed off the seventh-year Slytherin. 

_Hogwarts is going to be different this year._

Lana _clearly _ignored Minho’s statement, whatever. The blond wizard raised an eyebrow at the brunette’s comment. Of course, Hogwarts was going to be bloody different – a student was killed in June during the Triwizard Tournament. How the hell did Lana expect Hogwarts to go back to the way things were _before _that day? The idiotic headmaster could only do so much if the wizarding world didn’t believe that the Dark Lord was back.

Potter was starting to have a new title of being delusional that the Dark Lord was even alive. The Daily Prophet was writing stories _against _Potter and Dumbledore, trying to make sure that the wizarding world doesn’t believe them. The stories were untrue, obviously, but the Ministry didn’t want the truth to be exposed. How on earth would the wizarding world react if they found out that everything that Potter said was actually true? Not many people believed the fourteen-year-old then, and they definitely weren’t going to believe the fifteen-year-old _now _– not unless the Ministry saw for themselves. 

“Are you expecting sunshine and rainbows coming out of Dumbledore’s arse or something?” Minho flopped back onto the comfortable on his four-poster bed. He turned his head to look at the black magical ink on his forearm. “You think it’s gonna be easy going back to Hogwarts this year? You are mental if you believe easy was even in Hogwarts’ vocabulary.” He added.

_Well, aren’t you being Mr. Cynical this evening?_

“You try having a burning mark on your forearm.”

Lana fell silent for a brief moment. 

_So it burns?_

Minho groaned, placing his right arm over his eyes. _Of course_, his best friend would only care about the burning sensation on his arm rather than _his _wellbeing. The blond wizard heard the clicking of his mother’s heels echo toward his bedroom. Snatching his wand, he ended the conversation between him and Lana Black. Just as the words dissolved into a speck of fine dust, there was a knock on his door. “What, mother?” Minho sat up in the bed as the door opened. 

His mother, Jia Paek stood in the doorway, looking over her son’s pale complexion. “Severus would like a word,” Minho rolled his eyes upon hearing his Head of House’s name. Severus Snape was the only one that could possibly fool the Dark Lord by working for the light side as well.

The blond pushed himself from the bed, hiding his flinch. Jia moved from the doorway, continued talking. “I do hope you watch your twin siblings this year, Minho.” Minho tried to make sure the mark didn’t scrap against the fabric of his dress pants. “You are in charge of them.” 

“I hope you realize, mother, that I won’t be in the same classes as my siblings,” he stated under his breath. 

Jia paused outside father’s study, “Just do as Severus instructs you – and no backtalk. You aren’t at Hogwarts, dear,” Jia ran her slender fingers through his bleached locks. “I do wish you kept your natural color.” Minho slapped his mother’s hand from his hair. 

“Whatever.”

Jia took her son’s wrist, glancing to the mark that stained his skin. “Fair warning about this upcoming school year, dear, the Ministry _will be _getting involved.”

**\---**

Seventeen-year-old Lana Black’s mouth fell open as the connection between her and Minho died. “Oh, that bloody bastard,” she growled under her breath. The brunette looked over at the short wand on her nightstand – Lana could try again but the connection ended abruptly. 

“Lana?” The upcoming seventh-year turned her attention to her foster sister peeking her head into her bedroom. Since turning of-age, her foster parents decided to give Lana her own space. While Lana was allowed to leave if she wanted, she decided to stick it out for another year or two. The witch smiled at the young ten-year-old – she was a brand new foster into the family.

Her mother was declared dead during the emergency C-section and her father only just passed away six months ago during a Raid. Riley entered, jumping on top of Lana. The little witch would be attending Hogwarts that year with Lana, after a touch-and-go situation Riley was in, her magic finally settled once Lana entered the picture. Their foster parents – and the Ministry – were worried she wouldn’t be able to have control of her powers and be classified as an uncontrollable Squib. 

“What’s the matter, Riley?” Lana asked, pushing some of the hair from her eyes.

“Is Hogwarts safe?” 

_That _was a loaded question – Hogwarts _was _safe, but now, the Head Girl wasn’t even sure anymore. After Cedric Diggory’s death at the end of last year, Lana knew Hogwarts wouldn’t be the same. The golden dust shimmered down into Riley’s hair. “It is as safe as the castle can be, Riles. But you have to realize, Hogwarts is a no Apparition zone – no one can get in.” Lana was kidding herself – if her uncle could get himself to Hogwarts, and the shite that happened with the Hufflepuff and the Cup, anything was possible. 

“Is everyone was Hogwarts as nice as you?” If Lana wanted to expose herself, she would have thrown her head back and _laughed_. Her and Minho Paek were the two Slytherins that _no one _wanted to cross – not even Draco Malfoy and his gang of morons. The sixth and seventh-year were given a reputation that wasn’t allowed to be messed with – in their early years at the castle, they got detention _a lot_. They never did anything that would get them expelled but enough for the professors to know they raise a little hell if they wanted to. 

Lana gave her a half-hearted smile. “You’ll find your friends.” The brunette wrapped her arms around the ten-year-old, hugging her close to her chest. She leaned into her ear, “Just don’t end up in Gryffindor, all right? Or tell people you’re a foster child in a Squib household.” Riley pulled back, tilting her head in confusion. “It’s better if you don’t tell anyone that until you know you can trust them. Just…trust me, kay?” 

“Okay.” Riley wasn’t sure what scared Lana, but something sure did. The upcoming first-year held onto her foster sister. “I can’t wait to get to Hogwarts!” Her sweet giggles made Lana wish that Hogwarts was just as exciting as she made it out to be. The brunette snuggled the little witch close. “Can we go get our supplies tomorrow?” 

“I need to talk with Hana and Tyler first but… I don’t see why not.” Lana smiled down at the little girl. Riley squealed in delight, hugging Lana tightly. The Slytherin rest her chin lightly on the little witch’s head, taking a deep breath. 

Hogwarts was going to be different. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the shimmer of the communication spell. 

**Umbridge is coming to Hogwarts.**

Lana’s eyes widened as the words dissolved into the air around her. The brunette was making sure she knew everyone who worked at the Ministry of Magic; she wanted to make sure that she didn’t cross one. She may have been called down to the Ministry when her uncle broke out of Azkaban; they thought that _maybe _Sirius Black was in contact with her. Little did they know that the eldest Black didn’t even know Regulus had fathered a daughter. 

But if Minho was right about _Umbridge _then the Ministry was messing with the natural order of things at Hogwarts. And as Head Girl, Lana wasn’t sure how the hell Dumbledore agreed to the Devil in Pink to be on the school grounds.


	2. Two

“Let me see it!” Lana was trying to push up the sleeves of Minho’s dress shirt and blazer. Minho rolled his eyes – somehow, _somehow _he was able to convince his parents to allow him to go get the supplies he needed for Hogwarts while Lana was there with Riley. His mother needed a few things from Knockturn Alley, so Minho casually slipped away from her grasp and found Lana outside of Gringotts with a small satchel of coins for her and Riley’s supplies.

He put his arm over his head to stop her from exposing the black mark to the wizards entering the bank. “Would you knock it off?” He shook his head at the Head Girl’s antics. She was literally jumping with Riley giving her a confusing look. “How the hell are you seventeen?” Minho questioned. 

The brunette stopped jumping to try and reach his arm. Her eyes narrowed, pushing her hair from her face. 

“What does he have that you want to see Lana?” Riley questioned, staring at Minho. Lana’s head snapped down to the first-year. Her eyes automatically widened, realizing her mistake. “Uh, just a _tattoo_.” Minho scoffed, rolling his eyes at the brunette. That was _one way _of putting it.

Riley’s face scrunched up. “I thought people couldn’t get those until they were eighteen.” 

“I know somebody who did it as practice.” Minho lied easily. “Wizarding tattoos are different than Mud-_Muggleborn _tattoos.” Minho corrected himself before Lana had a cow. The seventh-year looked like she was about to strangle him for nearly saying Mudblood in front of Riley. She didn’t need to know _that _term. “The ink can disappear and reappear on the skin when I went it to.” Minho commented, shrugging his shoulders. 

“_Really_?” Riley’s eyes twinkled. 

“…Sure?”

Lana rolled her eyes at the blond Slytherin – he was never good with children. He wasn’t sure how to interact with them. Hell, Minho didn’t even like to interact with his _classmates_. He only tolerated Lana because she basically forced herself into his life the moment he was sorted into Slytherin house. Minho honestly didn’t have a choice in the matter of befriending Lana. 

Lana pulled out the supply list for Riley, looking it over. “Let’s see here – we need to get your uniform, a pet, caldron, along with all the supplies for that, and a wand.” She read from the list. Minho gave her a look. “I kept my textbooks from first-year onward, Riley can use those – they have barely been touched.” 

Minho knew how Lana kept her textbooks. They barely looked like they had been opened, yet Lana passed every single class, become Prefect and now Head Girl. She never told Minho _how _she studied since he _never _saw her study a day in his life. The brunette witch smiled brightly at the first-year, “Let’s get that uniform first, that takes the longest.” She commented, taking Riley’s hand. 

Minho stuffed his hands into the pockets of his dress pants, following Lana and Riley. His left arm itched like hell but it wasn’t an itch that could be relived. The Dark Mark was currently concealed against his skin by a concealing charm _his mother _used on a daily basis. The charm was so foreign to Minho; he swore he could _feel _it against his skin – his mother called him mental for that comment. It wasn’t possible to _feel _the goddamn charm. 

Riley was skipping toward the robe shop, giggling and excitable for Hogwarts. Lana had a fake and convincing smile on her face. It was clear that Lana hadn’t told Riley about what happened last year at Hogwarts or what Potter had been up to. Riley was too young to understand what had happened at the school for the past four years that Harry Potter was there. The only thing Minho could hope for was a _one average year _but that didn’t even seem possible. 

Not with Umbridge storming the castle. 

The robe shop was stuffy as hell – and Minho could see very few first-years inside the shop. Normally, the shop was filled to the brim with first-years and their parents’ and-or siblings. Minho glanced outside to see that Diagon Alley was rather deserted than bustling with business. People were scared after what happened to Cedric Diggory and Potter’s announcement that the Dark Lord was back. People were trying to keep their children at home with no plans on sending them back to Hogwarts because they didn’t trust Dumbledore anymore. 

Minho never _trusted _Dumbledore to begin with. The headmaster seemed to be manipulative, in the Slytherin’s opinion. He’d trust Dumbledore the moment Salazar Slytherin came back from the dead. 

The moment Riley’s name was called; she hurried to the back to get measured. Lana approached the counter, “She’ll need at least three skirts, five dress shirts, two cardigans and Hogwarts cloaks, along with one winter cloak.” Lana stated, passing over the desired amount of money, Minho may have slipped a few extra coins into the satchel when Lana wasn’t looking. 

Riley wasn’t allowed into her vault until she turned of-age – according to Lana. They tried, but in the end, Lana had to use her own money. While she was a Black, Regulus didn’t exactly leave money for Lana. 

As soon as the clothes were paid for, Lana and Minho sat down off to the side. The Slytherins could feel eyes on them and whispers from the parents that were sitting there. “So Umbridge?” Lana began, locking eyes with the blond. “How is that possible?” 

Minho simply shrugged. “Severus told me after I got _it_. He said that the Ministry was making sure that Hogwarts followed the rules and nothing happened like last year.” Minho kept his voice low, crossing his arms. He closed his eyes at the sudden pain as the mark rubbed against the sleeve of the shirt. Minho took a deep breath, wishing the pain would _go away_. 

“You spoke with _Snape_?”

Minho casted Lana a look of annoyance, “It’s not like I wanted Snape there.” He rolled his eyes. “But…” Minho didn’t say _his _name out loud. “He wanted an _audience _for the occasion.” 

“So he likes people _watching_?”

“Well, it isn’t an _intimate _thing!” Minho hissed, narrowing his eyes at the brunette. “I wasn’t nude or anything. All I did was kneel before him and held out my arm. The next thing I even remember was a _blinding _white heat and that I nearly lost consciousness.” Minho explained, flicking his eyes to the parents that were still whispering about the Paek and Black. “Let’s talk about this _later_.” Minho closed his eyes, lowering his head. 

Lana huffed. “How’d you sneak away from your mother?”

“Easily.” Minho waved his hand. “She became busy in the robe shop and didn’t even notice I wandered out. My siblings are with her, probably ripping out their hair as she decides what to buy, wear once, then burn.” Minho commented. 

“Purebloods are so…_curious_.”

“_You’re _a pureblood,” Minho pointed out. 

Before Lana could say something, she tilted her head to look out the open window. England was still going through a heat wave – Minho could tell since he was sweating in his casual wear. Turning his head to follow Lana’s eyes, he saw what – or rather _who _she was looking at. The Slytherin rolled his eyes as he saw _Draco Malfoy _with Narcissa Malfoy, heading straight for the robe shop. “Oh bloody hell.” Minho muttered under his breath. 

“Minho Paek, is that you?” Narcissa was purposely calling out to the pureblood. The sixth-year flashed his gummy smile to Lana before turning his head to look at the witch he couldn’t stand. “It is you!” She gave the wizard a smile. “Where’s your mother, Minho? Certainly, she wouldn’t allow you to come down to Diagon Alley with the rumors floating about.” She stated. 

Minho took a breath. “She’s in Knockturn Alley – that new rope shop had been calling her name since they sent the owl about the grand opening a month ago. She should be still down there with my siblings, ma’am.” Minho spoke. 

Narcissa made a face that Minho caught, “Ah, yes. I’ve…” she cleared her throat. “I’ve heard _notorious _things about that shop.” Narcissa saw Lana sitting next to Minho, giving a curious expression. Narcissa was aware of Regulus’ daughter but did nothing to have a relationship with her second cousin. When the Ministry originally found out about Lana, the first option rather than having her sit in a Muggle orphanage was to have one of the cousins raise her. 

However, Narcissa wanted nothing to do with that side of her family – so she denied Lana’s presence at the manor. Her sister, Bellatrix followed suit before she was thrown into Azkaban. She didn’t even bother contacting her older sister, who would have taken the girl in, in a heartbeat. So, Lana had a harboring hatred for her family. 

“I do hope we see you and your family during the Christmas holiday, Minho.” If Minho had it his way, he’d never go home for the holidays. The only year he stayed at Hogwarts was last year because of the Yule Ball for the tournament. His parents were excited and disappointed not to have their eldest son but Minho got to spend the holidays with Lana. Lana stayed at Hogwarts every year, not by choice. Her Squib foster parents didn’t celebrate Christmas and they went away every December. Once Lana started at Hogwarts, she stayed because Christmas was her favorite holiday. 

Minho nodded his head, “Sure thing, Mrs. Malfoy. After last year’s Yule Ball at Hogwarts, I think a Christmas at home is needed.” Minho lied. He caught Draco rolling his eyes at the blond. 

“Did you do something with your hair, dear?” Narcissa asked, touching a piece.

“I bleached it – haven’t decided on the color I want yet.” Minho smirked. Minho got in trouble at Hogwarts for _constantly _dyeing his hair wild colors. It was _technically _wasn't against the rules – the technicality was Metamorphmagi. They could change their physical appearance at will, while they were rare, Minho took full advantage to the fact that he _technically _couldn’t get into trouble. He got off with warnings about the bright colors – like teal he had for the entirety of his fourth-year. “Maybe I’ll just stay blond for a while. I do _like _the color.”

His eyes flicked to Draco – he was glaring at the sixth-year. Narcissa Malfoy had tried for years to get the boys to be friendly with each other but it never worked. They _hated _each other for whatever reason that was stuck in their teenage heads. 

“You do look rather handsome with this color, Minho. I bet the girls at Hogwarts will be all over you,” Minho pressed his lips together. Lana snickered under her breath; Minho elbowed her straight in the ribs. She gasped, shooting the sixth-year a glare. To those concerned, Minho didn’t date nor did he sleep around. Nor was he even into girls – sure, he accepted dates with them but by the end of the date, he would tell them that he was gay. 

Minho didn’t dare tell his parents about his sexuality – considering his father had threatened arranged marriages when Minho disobeyed him. The Slytherin kept that information to himself majority of the time. Lana was the first one to find out, _obviously_. And she supported him fully. 

“Oh yes, mother, the girls will be _all over him_.” Minho kept his cool around Draco. Slytherin house thought that Minho was a serial dater with how many dates he accepted from the girls of Hogwarts. But truth was, Minho knew it took a lot of guts to ask him out and he’d feel terrible if he declined the dated straight out. Most of his dates happened at Hogsmeade, out in the order, making sure someone that his parents knew saw him to report back. 

Rumors were that Minho shagged one of out the five dates he went on – hell, there was a betting pool to see if Minho would fuck up and accidentally get a girl pregnant. That pool was pretty large and Lana was on the top of ‘NOT’ but she had the advantage. “The same way Pansy’s all over you?” Minho shot back. 

Draco’s eyes narrowed to almost slits. 

“Lana, Lana!” Riley came running out and straight for Lana and Minho. “Oh goodness! That was _so _cool!” Riley squealed, bouncing up and down. “The measuring tape was floating – _floating _in midair!” Riley exclaimed happily. 

Lana laughed, standing up from the chair to hug the innocent first-year. Narcissa rolled her eyes at the young girl. Riley turned her attention to the mother and son pair. “Who are you?”

“Riley!” The little girl jumped at Lana’s raised voice. “_Manners_.” 

“Right, sorry, Lana.” Riley’s shoulders hunched for a moment. She approached Narcissa, holding out her hand. “Hello, my name is Riley.” Riley gave a bright smile, looking up at the woman. Narcissa raised an eyebrow. 

“_This _is who you associate yourself with, Minho?” Narcissa slapped Riley’s hand away. Riley backed away, lowering her head. “Your parents should be ashamed.” Narcissa commented with a huff. 

Minho shrugged, smirking at her. “At least I didn’t abandon a poor and innocent baby.” He shot back. Minho held out his hand for Riley to take, “Come on, I’ll treat you to some ice cream, would you like that, Riles?” The first-year’s head snapped upward, hearing Minho calling her by the nickname Lana called her. She eagerly nodded her head, taking his hand. 

Lana looked over at the seamswitch. “Her uniform will be done within the next hour.” 

“Perfect.” Lana smiled before looking back at the Malfoys. “Have a _wonderful _day, Mrs. Malfoy,” She passed Draco, leaning into his ear. “See you at Hogwarts, _cousin_.” Draco shot Black a glare. Wiggling her fingers, she followed Minho and Riley out of the robe shop.


	3. Three

_Why don’t you like the Malfoys? I know why I don’t, but I don’t understand why you don’t._

Minho has had that conversation multiple times with Lana – the Malfoys weren’t people he liked to call _friendly_. He pretended for his mother and father since Jia was best friends with Narcissa, for whatever reason. His mother didn’t even go to Hogwarts – she was privately tutored until she was sixteen, which was when Minho’s grandparents moved to England. Kinam was in the same year as Lucius, and he didn’t even like the Malfoy. 

“It’s not just a simple, ‘oh, I don’t like you,’ you know.” Minho commented as the glittery letters shined above him. The Slytherin was lounging back against the plush bed, hands behind his head. Tomorrow was _the _day – heading back to Hogwarts as a sixth-year, Minho couldn’t wait. “It’s far more than disliking a family to the core.” 

_Or…_

The blond’s eyes narrowed at what his best friend was _even _suggesting. “Don’t go there.”

_You did say you liked blonds – and you and I both know you meant the male version, not female._

“You are so lucky I’m not babysitting the twin brats right now. You know I meant that just to piss him off – it’s _Draco Malfoy_!” Minho exclaimed, removing his hands from the back of his head to rub at his face. 

_Exactly! It’s Draco Malfoy!_

The blond wasn’t entirely sure of Lana’s point but decided not to press on the issue. His best friend had a plan up her sleeves for whatever reason and it pissed Minho off. The sixth-year closed his eyes once he realized that Lana was thinking about what to say next. He yawned – it was fairly late but Minho could never sleep the night before heading off to Hogwarts. The Slytherin didn’t know why, he just couldn’t fall asleep or he could only sleep for about two hours before heading off to school.

Opening his eyes, he looked at the mark. The skull with the snake coming out of his mouth wasn’t exactly how he pictured his first ‘tattoo.’ Minho traced the outline of the mark – it no longer stung when he touched it, which was a very good thing. He wondered what the Dark Lord had in store for him. Usually, if a teenager got the mark before they turned of-age, the Dark Lord had a plan for them. He didn’t say a word to Minho other than ‘welcome’ – and that alone made Minho wish death upon his father and the Dark Lord. 

The blond saw the glimmer of gold above him. Lowering his arm, he could see the tail end of Lana’s sentence before it faded away. Minho wasn’t sure what she was talking about since he was in his own little world and wondering if the Dark Lord was just trying to torture him with putting the mark on his forearm. Minho’s eyes narrowed. “Repeat that, Lana. I wasn’t paying attention…”

Suddenly, the gold dust landed straight onto his face. He spurted, wiping the dust from his face. “Ah damn. I’m getting my arse beat tomorrow.” He muttered, wiping his mouth against the back of his hand. The conversation was over a lot faster than Minho hoped – they usually talked until Lana fell asleep. 

Picking up his wand, he took off the silencing charm. Minho sat up in his bed, brushing off the dust from his face. He didn’t need anyone questioning why he glittered in certain lights. Minho sighed heavily just as his black cat jumped onto the bed. The cat was a belated birthday gift from his grandparents on his father’s side. He already had an owl but his grandparents thought a cat would suit him nicely. And now that his twin siblings were entering Hogwarts, his owl, Serenity would be shared amongst the three of them. 

“Evening, Holly,” he stroked the black cat’s back – he began to arch it as Minho petted him. The blond gave a hint of a smile when it came to his sixteenth birthday present. Minho wasn’t really into animals, which was why he simply went with a barn owl when it came to entering Hogwarts. Serenity was only about eight months ago when he bought her from the pet shop in Diagon Alley. And while his parents would have bought his twin siblings each their own owl, the twins didn’t want owls. 

Holly moved forward, crawling onto his lap that he wasn’t offering. “Holly, no,” but it was too late. The cat was already curling up on his stretched out legs. The blond huffed, attempting to move the creature. However, the cat dug his claws straight into his thigh. “Ow! You bloody monster!” Holly was an older cat that his grandparents found one day while Minho was at Hogwarts. His grandparents would have kept the common cat, but he didn’t get along with his grandmother’s Kneazles, so they decided to give him to Minho. 

_As a companion_, they said.

Holly retracted his claws, settling back down onto Minho’s lap. “Damn you, cat.” Minho muttered, crossing his arms. He had planned to pack up his trunk for Hogwarts. His mother had come him earlier that evening and set out the clothes he was supposed to wear for the upcoming year – Minho always packed an extra outfit in his school bag to change into after he boarded the train. Something his parents hated to see him in.

_Casual clothes_.

The ones that Lana would buy him every time she went into a Muggle shop.

“Holly, I wasn’t offering you my lap, you little monster of a cat,” Minho muttered that last part. Holly’s ears went flat against his head, as if he understood the wizard. “I swear to Salazar Slytherin, if my grandparents got me a bloody cat that can understand wizards, I’m going to hex them.” Minho pried the cat off his legs, placing him onto the pillows. “There – lay _there_.” 

Minho got up from the four-poster bed to gather his supplies that sat off to the side in brown paper wrappings and tied with twine. He paused as he went to unwrap his books for his sixth-year – Hogwarts was going to be different, and not in a good way. 

**\---**

Lana _could not _believe her best friend wasn’t even paying attention to the plans tomorrow morning! Tossing her wand onto her bed, Lana leaned back into the wooden chair next to the table she used as a desk during the summer for her work. The brunette pushed her hair from her face – debating back and forth in her head whether or not to cut it all off – to look at the parchment that was covered in notes.

Notes, upon notes, upon notes. It littered the desk, along with empty ink containers and broken quills. Lana also had pens and pencils that Tyler gave her so she was ordering ink after ink weekly. Lana was attempting to come up with an idea – an idea that would make her well known outside of the wizarding world. She hadn’t told Minho about her plans outside of Hogwarts, he assumed that she’d find an internship somewhere, either at Hogwarts or at the Ministry. Although, Lana was interested in an internship in both places, she knew that something had to give. 

The seventh-year pushed the parchment notes away from her to rest her head on the cool surface. It was still boiling out, even for August in England – no one could figure out the reason. Hana had the television on with the weather report to explain the heat wave. It was odd to Lana, hence why she took Muggle Studies for three years. The Head Girl could hear her foster parents’ turn off the Muggle box thing and head to bed. Lana turned off the light to make it seem like she was asleep and not awake for the next couple of hours. 

She did her best ideas at night. 

As soon as Lana heard the shuffle of feet go to the opposite side of the house, the light was turned back on. The brunette got up from the chair, grabbing her wand. Closing her eyes, she started the communication between her and Minho once more. “Riley and I will be getting to the platform before the train even arrives – she wants to see the train arrive onto the platform. So, I’ll see you when you arrive.” Lowering the wand, the conversation was cut on his end, not wanting to talk with his best friend. 

Picking up a scrap of parchment, Lana looked at her cursive writing. The idea on the scrap was actually fairly good, but she doubted that her best friend would want her to use him as a character. 

The reason Lana was so well versed was that she cheated. _Technically_. She didn’t cheat on exams or anything important like that, being the daughter of Regulus Black was a lot to live up to. So was being one of the last surviving Blacks on the family tree with the last name. The brunette found a spell by accident in her second year at Hogwarts.

It was written in a library book, and when she questioned about it, the teachers seemed to not know what she was talking about. However, Lana continued to practice it until she realized what it was meant for. So, she took full advantage of the spell and there she was: Head Girl, ready for her NEWTs in June, and still willing to become a Death Eater.

Lana picked up another scrap, not realizing what she wrote down during her sleepless nights. Something sparked inside her brain as she looked at the two pieces of parchment. “Oh, Minho would hex me but I can’t deny I’m _brilliant_,” Lana also had a fairly large ego.

A smirk appeared on her lips.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MCR announced a US tour and I already know I won't be able to get a goddamn ticket. Those suckers will go faster than BTS tickets, that's for sure.

Minho stood before the large fireplace, staring down at the pot of Floo powder on the table near a vase. The bright green powder was the only way the Paek family would travel to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Minho missed out at running straight at a wall to got onto the platform – his parents said it was pointless when the Floo system at the platform was far easier. Whatever was reason for the Paek family, the better. 

His trunk was safely in his pocket – his mother arrived to his room, shrinking down whatever he needed for Hogwarts. She did the same for the twins. 

Holly meowed loudly in his carrier that Minho had to bring him in. “Don’t make too much damn noise, Holly,” he rolled his eyes at the black cat. A growl echoed the living space. Minho’s eyes narrowed at the carrier – Holly was getting on his last nerve. 

His twin siblings screaming at each other over who get to hold the owl when they travel startled Minho. The sixth-year wasn’t pleased with the way Hyun and Sook were fighting with the cage in hand. “Enough!” He snapped, causing the girls to stop in mid-argument to look at their older brother. Minho snatched the cage from their hands, making them burst into tears – _at eleven_.

“Mother!”

“Minho took away _my _owl!” 

“_Yours_?!” Sook snapped, tears rolling down her cheek. “She’s _mine_! Mother said so!” 

Minho lowered his head, knowing there wasn’t a chance for him to get a word in edge wise with his siblings. And both of them would be in Slytherin, even if their parents didn’t care what house they got into. “First of all,” Minho began, making the girls look at him. “She is _ours_– we will be _sharing _Serenity to write mother and father.” Minho explained.

Hyun shook her head, crossing her arms. “Mother said-”

“_Mother said _Serenity belongs to me, but _we will be sharing_.” Minho was forceful with his tone. There was a reason Minho never liked younger kids – his siblings made him wish he was an only child. “_Understood_?” Sook and Hyun lowered their heads, pouting as the tears continued. “If you two just wanted a damn, I wouldn’t be sharing mine.” He stated, walking back over to where Holly was. 

He placed the owl cage on top of the carrier. His siblings were still crying over the fact that they weren’t going to hold the owl for the Floo trip. “Besides, you two will fall onto your faces if you don’t pay attention during the trip.” He crossed his arms. 

“Will not!” They shouted. 

Minho rolled his eyes at Hyun and Sook. “You two won’t need me watching out for you – you will be hated anyway,” he said that last bit under his breath. Hyun and Sook were glaring at their older brother until their mother entered – the twins instantly starting crying hysterically. Jia rolled her eyes at her daughters. “Minho won’t let us hold the owl!” 

Jia glanced to the sixth-year, wondering what happened. She heard Hyun and Sook crying before. “Your father had told Minho he was in charge of the pets.” Jia stated, keeping her eyes locked on her eldest. There was a hint of a smirk as Minho pulled at the sleeves of his blazer, wishing they were longer. “You two will be with me.” 

“I can do into the Floo system by myself!” Sook whined, stomping her foot. Jia looked down at her youngest. “No eleven-year-old will go through the Floo system without messing something up. You and your sister will hold onto me, do you understand?”   
Sook and Hyun nodded instantly. 

“Now, enough dramatics – you two are eleven-years-old, not five. Act your age, and listen to what Minho tells you.” Jia told them as she pocketed their trunks. “Minho,” 

“Yes, mother?”

“You better not be interacting with that _Black_when we arrive.” Jia spoke. Oh goodie, Narcissa got into contact with his mother and told her about his meeting with Lana Black in Diagon Alley. It was only a matter of time before she found out. “She is _bad blood_.”

“She’s a pureblood, Regulus Black’s daughter, not Sirius’.” Minho commented. 

“Doesn’t matter,” Jia took the wrists of Sook and Hyun, dragging them toward the fireplace. “She is being raised by _Squibs_and learning _Mudblood _things. You don’t need to be influenced by her and her life.” Jia spoke, giving Minho a pointed look. 

The blond cocked his head to the side. 

“And get yourself a girlfriend this year, Minho.” He held back his eye roll. “You are sixteen-years-old now, you have _a lot _to live up to after you graduate Hogwarts, dear. You need to focus on the future.” _The future_was bullshit.

Minho gathered the two carriers, tucking Holly’s under his arm.

“Where’s father?”

Jia glanced to Hyun; she looked away from their mother. “He has better things to do than see you two off. If I knew Minho wouldn’t wander off, I would have just let the three of you go by yourselves.” Minho took a deep breath, keeping his thoughts to himself. “And I mean it, Minho, stay away from Black.” 

“It’s kind of hard when she’s Head Girl this year, mother. I have to report to her after my Prefect duties.” He stated. 

Jia sighed – she was clearly annoyed. “Then keep the contact to a minimum, understood?” Minho gave a fake smile that his mother saw right through. Climbing into the fireplace, Minho offered the pot of Floo powder to his mother. She gathered some into her fist as Sook held onto her arm. “Platform Nine and Three Quarters.” Minho watched at the green flames enveloped them, sending them off to the platform. 

Setting the pot down, he fisted some of the powder for himself. Stepping into the fireplace, he couldn’t wait for Hogwarts. “Platform Nine and Three Quarters.” He said clearly, dropping the powder. 

**\---**

Lana looked over the platform; it had now started to get busy with returning students, newcomers, and the parents. She liked watching the busyness of the platform on September 1st– it was delightful in her eyes. Lana kept a close eye on Riley who was wide eyed and excited. The seventeen-year-old was making sure that Riley didn’t accidentally lose control of her magic as she bounced around, grinning from ear-to-ear. 

“Minho, pay attention!” 

“Sorry, mother,” Lana turned her to the Floo system, seeing Minho stumbling out with two pets. His twin sisters were trying to get the attention of Jia Paek, who was refusing to give them the time of day. Black kept her distance since she knew that the Paek family didn’t like her and Minho being friends. The brunette watched as Jia pulled out two trunks that belonged to the twins, putting them on a trolley. 

Minho noticed Lana, shaking his head subtly – meaning she wasn’t allowed to approach. However, Riley didn’t get the same idea. “Minho!” The blond’s attention was drawn to the foster child that was running straight for him. The Slytherin was lucky he was able to place Serenity and Holly onto the trolley before being attacked with a hug from the eleven-year-old. “Yay! You’re here! Lana’s been looking for you!” 

Jia’s eyes narrowed at her blond son. “Who is this, Minho?”

Minho shrugged his shoulders, “Her name is Riley. Met her in Diagon Alley, isn’t she _adorable_?” The smirk on his face made Jia question why she had children in the goddamn first place. “I’ll see you on the train, Riley.” Minho said, prying the girl off of him. The little girl didn’t understand why Minho was being cold to her – he bought her ice cream! The first-year moved away from the blond Slytherin, heading in the direction of Lana. Jia followed the girl until she had her face pressed into Lana’s stomach, wrapping in arms around her. 

Lana wasn’t scared of a lot of things but Jia Paek but _fuck she was scary_. The brunette wrapped an arm around Riley. “It’s okay – I’ll explain later. But let’s just say, Minho’s mother isn’t the nicest person.” Lana kept her voice down, keeping an eye on the Paek family. Riley lifted her head, wondering what Lana meant by that. 

She turned the girl. “Watch.” 

Minho had pulled his trunk from his pocket, placing it onto the trolley on top of Hyun’s. The girl gasped, “Mother, Minho’s trunk is going to scratch mine!” She exclaimed. 

“Your trunks have been charmed for protection, Hyun. Do shut up.” Jia rubbed at her temples. Hyun pouted, crossing her arms at her mother. Minho checked over the owl and cat in the process of his siblings thrown a tantrum over who would push the trolley. “Minho, control them.”

It was the same thing – Minho couldn’t even control his sister, they were monsters in little bodies. “_Enough_!” His voice rang out, making the girls stop instantly. They quieted down, allowing Jia’s headache to pound less. 

Jia turned to the girls; “Minho is in charge while you three are at Hogwarts. You will do as your professors’ say, you will not talk back and you will be in Slytherin. One toe out of line, and I won’t hesitate to pull you out of school and have you privately tutored.” The girls’ eyes widened, moving backward. Sook bumped into Minho’s hip, he placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. “Good. You will go through the Floo when you three come home for Christmas.” 

“You aren’t going to see us off?” Sook questioned quietly. 

Jia shook her head, “I only took off an hour of work.”

Hyun and Sook exchanged looks – it had barely been an hour. Minho placed his hands over their mouths as they went to call her out. “Don’t do that,” His voice was low. “Just smile and shut up for two goddamn seconds.” Minho hissed. He removed his hands, giving their mother a fake smile as she moved back into the Floo. Once the green flames wrapped around Jia, Minho rolled his eyes. “Merlin, I hate September 1st.” He muttered as he pushed the trolley toward the train.

“Minho, wait!”

“Look, you two,” the blond paused, glancing over his shoulder to the twins. “You may think I’m mean to you, but you only see half of the problem. Hogwarts isn’t everything that you think it is either. So, just follow the rules and don’t get on mother and father’s bad sides.” Minho pushed the trolley straight to one of the employees. 

“I don’t understand,” Sook stated, lowering her eyes to her black flats. “But Hogwarts is fun, _right_?”

“That’s up to you – now, get your arses on the train, find friends, do whatever the hell you want. Just leave me alone and… get into Slytherin unless you want to be disowned.” Minho took Holly and his bag from the trolley. 

“Where are you going?”

“I have friends to see.” Minho moved away from his eleven-year-old sisters, leaving them to their own devices. He approached the brunette and Riley instantly. “Mother was very devilish this morning.” Minho commented. 

“You could say that,”

“I apologize Riley, my mother isn’t the kindest witch you’ll meet. And she doesn’t like me befriending Lana.” Minho explained. 

“Why?” Riley looked between Minho and Lana. “I don’t understand.”

“A lot of that going around,” the blond rolled his eyes. 

“The Black family has some blood traitors in their mix, Riley. My name is rather hated throughout the wizarding world.” Lana explained, taking her hand. “It’s just something I’ve been dealing with since my cousins refused to adopt me.” Lana added. 

“That’s horrible!” 

Lana shrugged, “Don’t matter. I have tainted blood, even without doing much. The Black name is just… another pureblood family that people dislike greatly.” Lana gently pushed Riley toward the train. “Why don’t you go on ahead, I need to make sure of a few things before I board. Go make some friends.” Lana flashed a smile. 

Riley nodded, darting off toward the open door of the train.

“You are too kind.”

Lana rolled her eyes. “You literally shoved your sisters to the train, basically thrown young into the wild and saying ‘defend yourselves.’” Lana stated. “It was either that or having them follow me – and I didn’t want that either. You know I hate my sisters.” Minho commented.

Lana took a deep breath. Suddenly, her eyes narrowed, “New pet?”

Minho held up the carrier, “This is Holly, he’s my new cat.”

“And he has a girls name.” 

“Blame my grandparents for that one. They thought he was a she and named him. Anyway, he’s mine because my grandparents _love me so much _and thought I deserved a pet cat for a late sixteenth birthday present.” Minho stated as the cat growled. “Oh shut up.” 

Lana raised an eyebrow. 

“I think my grandparents are either fucking with me or this cat can understand English.” He stated. 

“I’d go with the first thing.”

Minho rolled his eyes as the Head Girl kept an eye out for lost students. “Should I head off to the main compartment?” He suggested. Lana took a deep breath, nodding her head. “Yeah, I want to make sure everyone gets on the train. Can you take my bag?” Lana passed over the bag she decided to carry for the school year. 

“Why not?”


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys seem to really like Telepathic - it's because of Draco Malfoy, isn't it? XD 
> 
> I've been having a shit day today... but what else is new? My mental health is shit, it's been shit.

Lana waved her wand over the notes, watching them turn into paper birds and dart out of the main compartment. They were all notes that requested the Prefects to come to a specific compartment for a meeting. The Head Boy had met up with Lana on the platform, getting assigned train duty on the way to Hogwarts. Lana would be taking over as soon as the train arrived, getting the students to the carriages and boats. 

Minho looked over the list of students that were Prefects that year. “Huh.” 

“What’s up?” 

“Potter’s not a Prefect.” Minho pointed down to the fifth-year list of names, written on the parchment was _Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley_. “Who knew Weasley was Prefect material.” He commented as he scanned the paper. 

“I will say, I was rather shocked to see his name, as well. Potter is obviously better in school than Weasley, but sometimes it doesn’t always rely on grades – it’s also responsibility.” Lana explained, placing her arms onto the table.

Minho glanced up from the parchment. “And you call Weasley _responsible_?” Lana went to snap at the Slytherin but stopped with her mouth open. Her eyes widened slightly as she thought about it. Minho rolled his eyes as he looked over the sheet. “I will say that Weasley may be better than his twin brothers in the responsibility department but…” he shook his head. 

Lana pressed her lips together as Minho got down to who were the Slytherin Prefects that year. Cocking her head to the left, Lana watched as the color drain from his face. “You’re _joking_, right?” He looked up from the parchment, knuckles turning white with the pressure he held on the paper. 

“He’s second in his year, right after Granger.” She commented, leaning back. Lana smirked at the blond wizard. Minho looked back down at the writing – seeing _Draco Malfoy_’s name as the male Prefect for Slytherin house wasn’t something Minho wanted to see. The blond set the paper down, running his hand through his hair, messing it up on purpose. “I’m more surprised about Parkinson.” 

“Her father paid Snape to pick her – Greengrass would have been a better choice. But _Malfoy_?” 

“Like I said, he’s second in his year. He’s quite brilliant.”

Minho’s eyes narrowed. 

“Uh I shouldn’t tell you this until, you know, the meeting but… um…”

“Spit it out, Lana.”

“YouandDracoareonthefirstcastledutytonight.” She said all at once, making Minho blink. Lana cleared her throat, “Uh… you-you and Dra-Draco are on the first castle rotation duty to-tonight…” The reason Lana was hesitating when it came to Minho was because he had a slight temper when he got a job he ultimately didn’t want to do. Naturally, he knew that he’d have to do night rotation of the castle, but with a fifth-year? And that fifth-year being Draco Malfoy? Yeah, Lana wanted to keep her head on her shoulders. 

Minho just stared at the brunette. “I didn’t make the schedule!” She held up her hands in defense, making sure Minho knew that. “Usually the first week of Hogwarts, the professors put together the Prefect duty list, then once the Head students figure out what to do, we take over.” Lana explained. 

“You better make sure I don’t get another rotation with Malfoy then,” Minho leaned back against the seat, arms crossed. He looked _less _annoyed than Lana expected. 

“I can try but… according to the Heads last year, they liked to try and mix it up – give the fifth-years a chance to understand what a Prefect really does at night.” Lana explained. 

“Other than sneaking off and shagging somebody?” Minho flashed a smirk in the brunette’s direction. Lana suddenly had fire in her eyes, ready to strangle the sixth-year Slytherin. 

“That was low…”

“Not my fault _I caught you_.” 

“You didn’t have to dock points from _our own house_!”

“It was either docking points or having to explain to Snape _the real reason why _I gave detention to a seventh-year and you got off scot-free.” Minho said. Lana lifted up her hand, giving him the middle finger with a frown. Minho playfully rolled his eyes at his best friend, “_Fine_, I’ll play nice.” 

“Thank you.”

“Unless he provokes me.” Lana sighed heavily. 

“Seriously?” 

“What can I say? I’m quite good with my wand.” Minho smiled. Lana stuck her tongue out at him, shaking her head at the sixth-year. “_Puh-lease _don’t say that again. _Ever_.” Lana covered her face that was turning red from the mental image. 

“What, I was _actually _talking about my wand, not my dick.” Minho smirked. 

“I hate you so much.” 

**\---**

Lana flashed a smile at the Prefects that were in the compartment for the first meeting of the year. She stood before the twenty-odd students who were ready for the new year at Hogwarts. “For those of you who may not know who _I am_,” Minho rolled his eyes at Lana’s ego. “I’m Lana Black, I’m a Slytherin and I’m Head Girl – I, along with Travis Field, will be assigning your duties for this upcoming school year.” Lana explained. 

Minho was leaning against the wall near the door, arms crossed, staring at Lana and Travis. Travis Field wasn’t a Prefect; he was a Ravenclaw who just got picked by Professor Dumbledore and Professor Flitwick. “We welcome the newcomers into the Prefect circle.” Lana flashed a grin over at the four new Prefects. “Although, I am curious about a few of you,” she gave Weasley and Parkinson a once over. “But that doesn’t exactly matter,” 

“Travis wasn’t a Prefect,” Granger commented, holding up her hand as if she was in class. Minho rolled her eyes. 

“That is correct – Head Boy and Girl aren’t actually required to be Prefects. Sometimes the professors just find that one student that shows everything a Head student should.” Lana explained, trying not to sound annoyed with Granger – there was a reason why she was called ‘Know-It-All Granger’ throughout Slytherin House. “I expect _everyone _to respect him.” Lana was speaking directly to the Slytherins, more importantly the seventh-year Slytherin got was picked over. 

Travis stood up from seat. “Let’s go over rules.” 

Lana nodded her head, “Now this is just a refresher for majority of you, but you eight, listen carefully.” 

“Prefects are allowed to take House points away from any house and any student, _except_ from other Prefects.” Lana nodded her head in agreement. “If you have a problem with a Prefect for _whatever _reason come to either myself or Travis, and if you can’t find us, find one of the House Heads – they will help.” Lana added. 

“Prefects can also assign detention.”

“_Within _reason – don’t go assigning detention just because _you don’t like them_.” Now, that was directed straight to Minho. He snickered under his breath, smirking in the brunette’s attention. 

“Perfects also patrol the castle and the train. I have been patrolling the train today,” Travis stated. 

“And you will most likely be patrolling it on your way home for Christmas,” Lana stated, patting his back. “Since I stay at Hogwarts.” Her eyebrows arched with a smirk. “But patrolling is needed – with what has happened the last few years at Hogwarts, patrolling the castle at night to make sure no student is out of bed and breaking curfew is a must.” Lana said.

“How will we know when to patrol?” Hannah Abbott questioned. 

“There will be notes passed along each week with a timetable of when each of you will be patrolling the castle first. The first week at Hogwarts, the professors create the schedule so the Head Boy and Girl get a feel for what it’s like to create the timetable and see who works well with others.” Lana gulped. 

“So who’s patrolling tonight?” Weasley asked. 

“Uh,” Lana looked back at Minho. He was purposely looking away from the Heads. “Draco Malfoy and Minho Paek.” Draco’s reaction was how Lana expected Minho to react prior. The fifth-year’s head nearly snapped off as it whirled to the blond in the back of the compartment. Minho smirked, wiggling his fingers in his direction. 

“No way in hell!”

“I’m sorry, Malfoy, you don’t have no choice.” 

“I refuse. My father-”

“Oh shut it, Malfoy.” Minho rolled his eyes as he moved away from the wall to stand next to Lana. “What didn’t you get from ‘you don’t have a choice. They can give you detention for refusing duties.” Minho smirked in passing. 

“He’s right. I don’t think you want detention on the way to Hogwarts.” Lana said, looking at the fifth-year. “And I’d rather not have to explain why I gave detention to someone on the train ride either. It’s just for a week, you’ll be fine.” Lana added quickly. 

“See? It’s just a week- wait, what do you mean a week?” Minho’s head snapped toward the Head Girl. There was fire in his eyes. “No, no, you said it was just for tonight.” He stated. 

“Uh, no… you just _assumed_. All I said was that you had duties tonight, you didn’t question after that.” Lana kept her voice down, staring at Minho. 

“Can we get back on topic?” Travis asked, getting between Minho and Lana. Minho moved away, muttering his breath about murdering Lana when she slept. 

“Yes,” Lana nodded her head. “Travis will handing out assignments to everyone. There will always be four students patrolling the castle, at all times. No ifs, ands, or buts – the only time you can get out of your duties is if you have a note from your Head of House or Madam Pomfrey.” Lana stated. 

“Really?” Travis questioned. 

Lana sighed, rolling her eyes. “_Yes_.”

“What about Quidditch?”

“Considering Quidditch practices normally happen in the early morning or afternoon and games happen on the weekends, anyone who’s on the Quidditch team and a Prefect don’t get special treatment. Only the captains are allowed in the Prefects’ bathroom on the fifth floor.” Lana stated. 

“Bathroom?” Weasley questioned. 

“It’s a glorified pool.” Minho stated, rolling his eyes. 

“It’s a special bathroom for Prefects, Head students, and Quidditch Captains. No one is allowed inside that aren’t those people I mentioned – it is password protected. Each of your assignments has the password at the bottom. Memorize it now and if the password changes for whatever reason, Travis and I will send out a note.” Lana explained.

Lana looked over the faces of the Prefects – watching their expressions. Obviously, not everyone would follow _that _rule. Hell, Lana didn’t follow it when she first became a Prefect; she brought Minho to the Prefects’ bathroom as soon as she knew the password. Minho was right, it was a glorified swimming pool, but she didn’t need to tell the others that. 

As Lana recounted the people in the compartment, she realized one person was missing. She looked away from the group of Hufflepuffs – no wonder Travis was picked at Head Boy. “Uh, I’m pretty sure that’s all we need to go over when it comes to be a Prefect. You obviously have duties that need to be complete daily – if that means helping a first-year find their classroom, help them. If a professor asks you to do something, don’t disagree.” Lana knew the rules by heart; she was the obvious choice for Head Girl.

Granger held up her hand, “Is it true that Head students can pick their successor?” 

The Slytherin nodded her head, “Well, I guess you can say pick – it’s more of a _suggestion_. It’s rather up to the Headmaster and the Head of Houses to pick the Head students.” Lana stated.

“Fascinating.”

“Any other questions?” Travis asked before he grilled Lana as soon as the meeting was finished. 

“Can I switch my duties?” Draco asked. 

“No.” Lana rolled her eyes at the fifth-year. “So, stop being an arsehole for more than a minute and realize what you have here.” Lana added. The Slytherin’s eyes narrowed at the Black.

Lana approached the blond, a smirk on her face. “Oh maybe I should tell mummy and daddy about some of the things you’ve done already at Hogwarts.” Draco’s expression changed. “That’s what I thought. You may leave now.” 

Lana watched as the students shuffled out. Before she knew what was happening, her back was pressed up against the wall, Minho pressed his hands into her shoulders. Her brunette’s eyes narrowed at him. “Let me go.” 

“You are trying to get me mad, Lana?”

“_You _didn’t question it. It’s your own fault.”

“_A week_? Are the professors mental?” Minho eased up on Lana’s shoulders. “One week patrolling the castle with Malfoy, I can guarantee he’s gonna die.” Minho stated. 

Lana shoved him backward. “Perhaps the professors have had enough of your shite.” She commented. Minho’s jaw clenched. “Please leave, Minho. I’ll meet you back in the main compartment.” Lana looked over her shoulder. Before she even finished her sentence, the compartment door was slammed shut. 

The Slytherin flinched at the sound. “Black,” she turned her attention to Travis. “Look, I know I’m not the first choice for Head Boy.”

“Can we not talk-”

“We all know Diggory was the obvious choice.”

“Could you-”

“But I’m clueless when it comes to this. Diggory probably-” Lana placed her hands over Travis’ mouth, glaring at him. The Slytherin’s hands were starting to shake as she thought about Diggory. Clamping her eyes shut, Lana took deep breaths. “I will explain everything when we get to our dorm, all right? I don’t want to talk about Diggory or how you shouldn’t even be here.” Lana hissed. 

Travis didn’t like the Slytherin very much.

“So go back to your duties and _leave me the hell alone_.” Lana Black was _really _scary when she was angry. The brunette lowered her hands, allowing the Ravenclaw to leave without another word. The Slytherin adjusted the Head Girl pin on her jacket before taking a deep breath. She flashed a convincing smile before she decided to leave the compartment.


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how many of you are BTS fans but... this is the smoothest ticket experience my best friend and I have ever had. Holy shit. She was in and out within eight minutes of them going on sale during this presale. I'm shocked. But then again, we weren't going for floor seating.

Minho waited by the train with his bag and Holly. The blond pointed the second-years in the direction of the moving charts that would bring them to Hogwarts. Lana was being her best to get the first-years off to the boats, hoping she didn’t lose any along the way. The Slytherin could hear Holly mewl in his carrier. “Soon, you little demon.” Minho said. 

Holly’s eyes narrowed, settling down in the carrier. He didn’t exactly like the carrier, Minho liked to move around, it upset the black cat. 

“I’m surprised the Ministry is still letting you walk around free, Potter.” Minho turned his attention to the approaching fifth-years. Malfoy was purposely provoking Potter. The Paek read the Daily Prophet and how Potter wasn’t expelled from Hogwarts for protecting himself and his Muggle cousin. Minho thought the Daily Prophet had left a few things out since the story didn’t make sense in his own head. “You better enjoy it while you can. I expect there’s a cell in Azkaban with your name on it.” 

Potter lunged forward – and if Weasley didn’t grab him, Potter would have socked Draco straight in the face. Malfoy jumped back quickly, not expecting that reaction from the Potter. Crabbe and Goyle were both also shocked at Potter’s sudden anger. Malfoy collected himself, but still looked at Potter with a shocked expression. “What’d I tell you? Complete nutter.” 

“Just stay away from me!” Potter shouted after the blond Slytherin. Minho kept his eyes on the Golden Trio – he had never seen Potter snap like that. Sure, Potter had his moments of weakness and anger but _that _wasn’t just anger. Minho wasn’t even sure what the hell that was. 

“Aren’t you supposed to do something?” Weasley call out to Minho. The sixth-year raised an eyebrow at him.

Minho turned to face the three Gryffindors. “Unless someone raised their wand, an exchange of pretty hateful words isn’t part of the Prefect’s ruling for detention or demoting of points.” He spoke just as Lana approached with her bag in her hand. 

“Somethin’ the matter?” She glanced to Potter.

Potter brushed past them. “We’re _fine_.” Weasley and Granger followed quickly after him. 

Lana looked between the Golden Trio and Minho. Gabbing her thumb over her shoulder, “Do I want to know?” Minho instantly shook his head at the brunette; mouthing the word ‘no.’ Lana gave Minho a once over before walking off with him. “It was odd to show the first-years off to Filch since Hagrid became a professor.” She commented, making small talk.

“Let’s avoid small talk this evening, I’m not in the mood.” Minho stated, walking to the cart that brought the students to Hogwarts. Lana lowered her head before approaching the Thestral that pulled the carriage. 

“Hello pretty,” Lana greeted, removing an apple from her bag. She held out it for the winged horse. The Thestral sniffed the fruit before taking it from the Slytherin’s hand. Rubbing its head, Lana smiled sweetly at the creature. “I wish more people understood you guys.” 

“I still don’t understand how _you _could see them before you showed me them.” Minho commented as he climbed onto the carriage. He settled Holly onto the bench, placing his bag at his feet. Lana climbed in as well after stroking the creature. “Seeing death accidentally would do that to you.” Lana sighed heavily as the Thestral trotted away from the platform at Hogsmeade station. 

“You still haven’t told me the _reason_.” 

Lana looked down at her feet before locking eyes with Minho Paek. “It’s not something I care to explain, all right? I find it pointless to relive something that I have gotten over.” Lana never spoke about her past with Minho – he told her all about his but she never opened up about hers. The Black liked to keep her life away from people she didn’t trust. And while she trusted Minho with ounce of her being, she didn’t want to open up about her life before being placed with Hana and Tyler. 

The winged horse trotted its way to Hogwarts as the sixth and seventh-year idly chatted away. As soon as the carriage was near the gates of Hogwarts, the pair climbed off with their bags and Holly. The blond Slytherin stopped before gates of Hogwarts. Lana paused, turning to look at her best friend. “What’s the matter?” 

“You won’t be going to the dorm with me… that’s all.” 

“Oh please.” Lana rolled her eyes, grabbing his hand. “You will be coming into my dorm most likely every night regardless of the rules. You’re just annoyed about the pink demon that’s going to be wandering Hogwarts.” Lana said, tugging Minho along to the castle. 

If only that was the case. 

**\---**

The sorting ceremony came and went without a hitch – it was had to believe the size of the first-year class that year. Lana joked about the years getting smaller and smaller, it seemed to be a record number of how many first-years came to Hogwarts. Minho’s twin sisters were placed in Slytherin, just like they were going to and Riley was sorted into Hufflepuff. The start-of-term feast began without introducing the professors right away. Normally, Dumbledore introduced the professors who were joining their school or taking leave. Minho noticed a lacking of Hagrid and the shocking amount of pink coming from Dolores Umbridge. The blond lowered his gaze when Snape turned his attention to him. 

“Why is Umbridge sitting with the professors?” Lana whispered into his ear. Minho shrugged his shoulders – Snape didn’t tell him _that_, he was lucky that the Potions Master was thoughtful enough to inform him about the Ministry getting involved in Hogwarts business. 

“Who’s the woman in all pink?”

“Delores Umbridge, she works for the Ministry of Magic,” Minho kept his voice low as he glanced over to Snape and McGonagall. 

“A Ministry employee?” 

“Apparently so.”

“Why?”

“Who knows.” Minho wasn’t going to say that the Ministry didn’t like how Dumbledore handled Cedric Diggory’s memorial at Hogwarts. He wasn’t supposed to tell everyone that the Dark Lord was back. Again, not that anyone really believed Potter or the Headmaster. “All I know about Umbridge is that my parents _hate _her.” Minho added, glancing to the Slytherins who were whispering to each other. 

“Well, that’s not really hard to do, now is it, Paek?” Draco smirked in the blond’s direction. 

“At least none of my family is locked up in Azkaban.” Minho shot back. 

Malfoy’s hand twitched, almost like he wanted to hex Minho right in front of everyone in the Great Hall. The pair of blonds soon ignored each other, which Minho was grateful for. The food appeared in front of all the students, having the select number of Slytherin first-years gasp in delight at the magic before them. 

It wasn’t until dessert that Dumbledore approached the podium. “Good evening, children.” The students all quieted down to hear what Dumbledore had to say. “Now, we have two changes in staffing this year. We’re pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave. We also wish to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Delores Umbridge.” Minho nearly choked on his pumpkin juice. 

Lana patted his back – Snape would have _warned _him about _that _little detail. Minho placed the goblet down, turning his full attention to the headmaster. How the _hell _did Umbridge convince the Minister of Magic to allow her to be the Dark Arts professor? “Was she in Slytherin?” Lana whispered. 

“Hufflepuff, according to father,” Minho muttered, clearing his throat. 

As Dumbledore continued his start-of-term speech, Umbridge cleared her throat to get his attention. The headmaster paused, looking out over the students before turning his attention to the witch in pink. The witch stood up from the teachers’ table, approaching Dumbledore. “Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright, happy faces smiling up at me.” Minho was surprised that Flitwick wasn’t laughing since the professor could see that the students were all _frowning_.

Many of them, half-bloods and purebloods mainly, knew who Umbridge was through their parents. If any of them worked for the Ministry, they knew of Delores Umbridge. 

“I’m sure we’re all going to be very good friends.”

“When hell freezes over,” Minho said, _slightly _louder so the demon in pink _would _hear him. He kept his head down as Umbridge looked around at the four tables, looking for the culprit. Lana had to place her hand over her mouth to stop her from laughing out loud – her shoulders shook, trying to keep her breathing as even as possible. 

“The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to the historic school…” Umbridge began, looking over at Dumbledore with an overly sweet smile.

Lana’s laughter ended instantly. “Did she just insult him _without actually _insulting him?” She questioned. 

Minho’s mouth was hanging open, nodding his head. 

“…progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be prohibited.” Umbridge was a piece of work. 

Dumbledore started to clap, trying to encourage the students and professors to follow in his footsteps. Minho sat at the Slytherin table, watching the woman in pink take her seat once more.


	7. Seven

The sixth-year was wearing his uniform, minus the cloak and cardigan. The tie was loose around his neck as he walked down the stairs to where he heard some of the Slytherins were located. The common room was busier than usually for the first night at Hogwarts. Adjusting his Prefect pin against his loosened collar, Minho stopped at the bottom of the stairs to look at Malfoy and his buddies. 

The fifth-years were gathered around the longest black leather couch while Draco spoke. “Still don’t know why the Ministry freed Potter.” The blond rolled his eyes at the Malfoy. “The Prophet has all the right things about Potter.” Malfoy tossed the paper onto the table that Pansy Parkinson sat on. The witch was leaning forward, hands on his leg as she listened. 

“It’s Saint Potter, what did you really expect?” She questioned. 

“Obviously the Ministry are Potter Lovers – except for Umbridge.”

“Mother said she was at his hearing,” Daphne Greengrass spoke up. She was leaning on the arm of the couch, arms crossed. “It was the majority vote to free Potter.” She added. 

Draco rolled his eyes. “How is using magic in front of a _Muggle _all right?” 

“Perhaps you shouldn’t listen to the Daily Prophet when all they are doing in striking fear into the gullible.” Minho stated as he approached. He had rolled up his sleeves while the fifth-years were talking, making sure the concealing charm was still active. It would remain active until he bathed. “Potter _claims _he’s seen the Dark Lord, the Ministry refuses to acknowledge it – whether he’s alive or not.” Obviously, Minho was trying not to make it seem like he knew the information. 

Pansy looked over her shoulder to the sixth-year. “That’s rich coming from you, Paek,” She sneered. 

“Keep sneering like that, Parkinson, and you won’t be too lucky.” Minho flashed a smirk in her direction. “Wouldn’t want you worrying about winkles.” He added. Pansy’s eyes widened, touching her face.

“You aren’t in this conversation, Paek,”

“I’m just stating _my _opinion – no matter, Umbridge is just one of many on the Ministry who was at Potter’s trial. If she couldn’t convince the Ministry of his actions, then something isn’t fully correct.” Minho explained as he moved around the couch. “Now, get up off your arse and follow me, Malfoy.” 

“Rather not.” 

“You don’t have a choice.” Minho looked over his shoulder. “Prefect duties call, and you can’t get out of it as much as you wish you could.” 

Malfoy looked over to the grandfather clock against the wall – it was hardly time for Prefect duties. “_Up_, Malfoy. I don’t have all evening, I’d rather spend the time with Lana than with you.” Minho commented. 

“According to Draco’s schedule-”

Minho turned suddenly. “For a fifth-year, Parkinson, you are really giving Granger a run for her money with that mouth. Do shut up about the schedule, I don’t go off of a schedule – I tend to do my own thing when it comes to Prefect duties, and I like getting them done before the end time. So, _one more time_,” Minho approached the couch, placing his hands on the back. “_Arse_. _Up_. _Now_.” 

Draco refused to move. 

A sinister smirk pulled at Minho’s face as he leaned forward, close to Malfoy’s ear. “I _can _make you. I know the Imperius Curse, _by heart_.” Draco paled. “And I won’t hesitate to reach for my wand like you did this evening.” Minho moved backward, waiting for Malfoy to follow.

The blond fifth-year stood up instantly. “Ah, I see you saw my way. Good. Follow me.” Minho spun in his heels heading to the stonewall that led in and out of Slytherin House. “Do keep up. I don’t have all evening to have a fifth-year fuck up his first evening as a Prefect.” 

The pair of blonds left Slytherin house to begin their duties – it was quiet. Minho was meant to explain to Malfoy what rounds about the castle was, but if Malfoy needed to be _threatened _to get his arse off a goddamn couch, he’ll let the fifth-year have the first word. Minho expected more people to be wandering the castle – after all, older students would hang out with their friends before they headed off to their dorms for the night. However, tonight, the castle seemed deserted – it must have been what the Daily Prophet had written about, it scared the students into hiding in their dorms. 

Perhaps Minho would have an easy time with his Prefect duties after all. 

Minho yawned as the pair walked; Draco was slightly behind him, almost like he didn’t want to be seen with the Slytherin. The sixth-year stretched his arms over his head, his dress shirt slipping from his pants. Minho glanced down, not bothering with fixing it. He undid the tie in the process, rolling his neck. 

Normally, the sixth-year liked silence – he grew accustom to it in his own home but walking the halls, expecting chatter when there wasn’t, was annoying. “Bloody hell. We _can _talk.” Minho gave in, looking over his shoulder at Malfoy. 

The fifth-year glared. 

“Or not.” Minho mused with a playful smirk. 

“I hate you,”

“Yeah, I hear that a lot.”

“How the hell did you become a Prefect?” Draco questioned. 

“I’m brilliant,” Minho stated with a shrug. “Top of my year, to be more accurate.” Malfoy’s eyes went wide at Minho saying that. Everyone said that Lana and Minho were smart, he didn’t realize _how _smart. Minho looked at Draco’s face, “Is that your ‘I’ve never seen breast before’ look?” He questioned. 

The glare nearly bore holds in to Minho’s skull. “Parkinson tells fables then.” 

Malfoy groaned loudly, rolling his eyes. “I _haven’t _slept with her!” He threw his hands into the air, moving in front of Minho. The sixth-year chuckled under his breath. 

“So, virgin?” Minho smirked. 

Draco whirled around, nearly having Minho run straight into him. Minho steadied himself, noticing the _slight_height difference between him and Malfoy. Raising his hand up, there were a few centimeters between them now. “How the hell are you _taller _than me now?” 

“_That’s _what you care about? You just accused me of being a virgin- Oi!” Malfoy found himself pressed up against the wall with Minho holding him there. His hands were pressed against the fifth-year’s shoulders, keeping him in place. Even the few centimeters of difference, Minho didn’t like it. “What the hell are you doing?!” 

“Oh, don’t worry, I don’t touch without consent.” Minho commented, not caring for Draco’s current state. The blond he had pressed up against the wall was panicking, wondering what the hell came over the sixth-year. “Fuck, I don’t like you being taller than me.” He stated. 

Draco was breathing heavily. “What the hell is your problem? My father-”

“Can’t do shite at Hogwarts. Oh, he’s _tried _– you _tried _to get to Potter expelled, you _tried _to get Buckbeak killed,” 

“That chicken had it comin’.”

“You _tried _to get your father’s influence into the Triwizard Tournament last year. And now this year, you are going to use the same, overused threat of ‘my father is going to hear about this,’ and think it’s gonna do something.” Minho mimicked Draco’s voice when he said his infamous line. 

Malfoy’s eyes narrowed at Minho. “You think you have me figured out?”

“_Oh please_, the Malfoys are an open book without realizing it. And I was _merely _suggesting you’re a virgin. Doesn’t matter anyway, I’m virgin too.” Draco’s expression changed into a confused one. Minho threw his head back. “You think I shag every girl I take out on dates? You a bloody hilarious, Malfoy,” Minho moved away from the fifth-year. “Besides, girls aren’t the ones I find desirable.” Minho added with a wicked smirk.

Malfoy didn’t seem to understand. Minho rolled his eyes, of course, mummy Narcissa would keep her son away from anyone who wasn’t straight. “I’m _gay_– I _like _guys.” Minho said slowly. 

The blond’s eyes narrowed. “I know what _gay _means.”

“Oh, ten points to Malfoy for disobeying his parents and _learning_something that doesn’t involve the Dark Lord and Dark Arts.” Minho clapped his hands sarcastically. Malfoy pushed Minho backward, having the second blond up against the wall. “Oh, _kinky_… who knew _the _Draco Malfoy swung that way?” Minho smirked. 

Draco wanted to punch the sixth-year in the face. “How can you say _his_name with so much disrespect?” Minho shoved him backward. He pulled the wand from his pocket as Draco struggled to remove his. 

“Oh, _calm down_. I’m not going to duel you.” Minho placed the tip of his wand against his forearm. Malfoy’s gave a questioning expression as the concealing charm disappeared in a flash. Minho lowered his right hand to her leg, holding up the left for the blond to see. “_This _is disrespect when your father _forces _you to get the mark. So, I can say _his _name any way I want, and I don’t care who hears. I just care about who sees _this_.” Minho commented, looking at the black mark on his skin. 

Draco’s mouth had fallen open – he had no idea that the Paeks were allies to the Dark Lord. His father never spoke about the other members that the Dark Lord had as Death Eaters. Minho muttered the concealing charm again because he didn’t want to roll his sleeves back down. As soon as the mark was covered once more, Minho pointed his wand toward Draco. “You said-”

“I said no dueling, that doesn’t mean I can’t hex you if you utter a _single_word about this to your little friends. If I hear you mention the Dark Mark and me in a sentence, I won’t hesitate.” Minho threatened. Draco nodded his head at the blond. “Great!” He pocketed his wand and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his pants. “Now, let’s get this over with – we have six more days of this shite.” Minho commented as he walked down the hall without another word. 

Draco stood for a moment before following the sixth-year. “Your father forced you?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“The Dark Mark is a-”

Minho gave a heavy sigh before turning his attention to Malfoy. “Is just a glorified tattoo that tells loyalty to a man who has a vendetta against a teenager. I don’t see the pleasure of being a Death Eater nor do I plan on following the plans of the Dark Lord. I did it because my mother tried to delay it until the upcoming holidays, but I will be already seventeen and my father couldn’t have that.” Minho was growing angrier and angrier with each word. Draco moved backward to keep distance from the Paek. “I just want to get through school and I hope on bloody Salazar’s grave that somebody takes out the Dark Lord before he decides who is loyal and who isn’t.” Minho added. 

Draco went mute. 

“You think you have the perfect life as a Malfoy,” Minho scoffed. “If only you knew what _really _was behind that name of yours. And how the Dark Lord actually operates.” Minho said. 

The Malfoy kept his mouth shut, _for once_. Minho shook his head, “Go back to the dorm, we’re finished for the night.”

“Paek-”

“_Go_!” He snapped, closing his eyes. “Before I change my mind about that duel and you land straight onto your arse like Potter did in your second-year.” Minho said. He kept his eyes closed as he heard Draco hurry back to Slytherin house. Opening his eyes, Minho’s jaw clenched. “Fucking hell.” He rubbed the back of his neck as he went on his way to Lana’s new dorm.


	8. Eight

Lana had Defense Against the Dark Arts before lunch, she was sitting in the back of the classroom, jotting down some ideas. The brunette knew there wouldn’t be too many people in her advanced course – usually, many of the Hogwarts seventh-years dropped out after the first year, depending on if their tastes or minds change on their career outside of Hogwarts. So, Lana was sitting by herself as the others were scattered around the room. 

The chatter was loud as Lana wrote down her thoughts. 

Umbridge had yet to appear in the classroom, for whatever reason. She was probably in her office, waiting for the bell to ring before leaving her office. Lana could see the course textbook on the front desk, wondering why Hogwarts waited before the first day of school to hand them out instead of having the students pick them up at the bookstore. 

Pushing her dark brown hair from her face, Lana _slightly _wished that they had Professor Moody (who wasn’t actually Moody) back – at least he was interesting to learn from. Lana found herself doodling instead of jotting down her ideas. She didn’t even notice the lacking of sound from her fellow classmates. She was in her own little world until she noticed a shadow covering her parchment. 

Lana looked up, jumping when she came face-to-face with Umbridge. The Slytherin placed her hand over her heart. “Miss _Black_, is it?”

“That is correct,” Lana didn’t like the tone she used to say her last name. The Slytherin tried not to narrow her eyes at the older witch. Umbridge gave a smile that Lana found sickening. Umbridge’s eyes darted to Lana’s notes; she quickly covered the ripped pieces. 

“Are you _writing _something?” 

“A _letter_.” Lana commented. “I can write letters to my family, that isn’t against the rules.” While Lana tried to keep her letter writing to her foster parents at a minimum, she did write to them once a month with information. With Riley now at Hogwarts, she probably would have to write them once a week to keep them up to date on the first-year Hufflepuff. 

“Is that so?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Umbridge gave her a once over – why did Lana feel like she was on _trial_? “You have been raised by _Squibs_, correct?” 

How the hell did Umbridge know _that_? Lana held the snickers of her classmates – Lana tried to keep her life outside of Hogwarts _private_. Obviously, she had to be careful with magic when she was put into the foster home but Squibs knew of magic, she didn’t feel completely awkward with accidentally doing magic in front of them. “Yes. And they are wonderful people – not many people would open their homes up to orphaned wizards, professor,” Lana spoke, keeping eye contact with the woman. 

Umbridge didn’t like Lana’s tone. 

“If you are even more curious about my lifestyle, professor, my father was _Regulus_Black, not _Sirius _Black. I’m nothing like my uncle.” Lana added. Once the other seventh-years heard Lana dropped Sirius’ name, they all went silent. They knew how Sirius Black broke into the castle two years ago - it still scared them. “Don’t you have a lesson to begin,_professor_?” The last thing Lana wanted to do was insult Umbridge straight to her face. But Lana Black felt _challenged_– if Umbridge was going to use her current living situation against her, Lana was going to give the Dark Arts professor _absolute _hell.

Umbridge kept her sickeningly sweet smile on her face as she moved away from Lana’s desk. “Thanks to Miss Black, I am assigning an essay,” the others groaned instantly. Lana wasn’t shocked that Umbridge would play _that _card. Lana’s backtalk wasn’t even that bad, but she knew that Snape would find out and probably tell her off. “A six-page review essay on what you have learned the past six years.” Umbridge flicked her wrist, having the textbooks float down the sections of desks. 

As soon as Lana got the textbook, she gave it a confused look. 

_Dark Arts Defense: Basics for Beginners_, the title read. Lana looked up at Umbridge as she had the chalk write _Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test_, which most students just called NEWTs on the blackboard. Umbridge said the test name to the students as if they were five-years-old with the basic understanding of sight words. “Holy Salazar, strike me down.” Lana muttered, staring blankly at the pinked out witch standing before the seventh-years. 

One held up her hand, Umbridge allowed her to speak. “Uh, no offense, but we know what the NEWTs are – we wouldn’t be taking advanced classes if we didn’t.” She stated. Lana could have sworn she saw Umbridge’s top lip twitch to keep her from sneering at the seventh-year that was calling her out. 

“I sure hope you twelve do.” Lana’s jaw clenched – oh, Umbridge was going to have karma hit her arse _so hard_. Leaning back in the chair, Lana glared her way at Umbridge. Hogwarts was going to hell.

**\---**

“Minho, I’m not kidding!”

“You were doing your little writing thing again in class, of course Umbridge was going to be pissed at you. You weren’t paying attention.” Minho commented as they sat across from each other during lunch. 

“I’m serious, Minho! Even Justine called her out on her bull.” Lana stated.

Minho rolled his eyes. “Look, I may have prior knowledge about Umbridge but what from my parents have spoken about her, she really hates children. If you do anything to piss her off, you will be on her shite list for the rest of the year. I thought we had a rule of ‘don’t piss off professors on the first day?’” Minho questioned as he grabbed his goblet of pumpkin juice. 

Lana glared. “I _tried _but she insulted me. _Straight to my face_, Minho!” Minho looked at his best friend, seeing the fire in her eyes. “Plus, this is the textbook we have to deal with for the first half of the years – she said that the advanced students, aka you and me, will get a _theory _book within the week. _A theory book_!” Lana slid the beginners' guide to Minho to look over. 

The blond paused before brushing his hands away from his food. Picking up the textbook, he knew it well. Once he showed his magical powers, his parents bought him books to help him understand the Dark Arts. Flipping through the pages, Minho couldn’t believe what he was reading. “What the hell is this?” 

“The Ministry playing bloody games, Minho. _That _is the Ministry not wanting us to _practice _defensive spells.” Minho’s head snapped upward as he looked at Lana. His eyes were growing wide. “_Now _you get it.” 

Minho’s eyes drifted down to the pages of the textbook, wondering how much the Ministry was involved with Hogwarts that year after all. He gulped as he questioned why Snape told him about the witch on the day he got the mark. “We aren’t even allowed to pull out our wands during class. If she catches us using her wands, we get detention, _with her_.” Lana explained as she rested her arms onto the table. 

“Oh you’ve got to be bloody kidding me.” 

“I wish I was.” 

Minho held up the book. “Just the advanced class got this book?”

Lana shook her head instantly. She pointed downward to where Draco and his buddies were sitting. Minho saw the _exact _spine. “No way. _Everyone _will get this textbook?” He questioned. 

“Looks like it.” 

“Does the Ministry really think that no one will attack us? At any given moment?”

“Apparently not.” Obviously the wizarding world didn’t know that the Dark Lord was alive and building his army, but not allowing their children to learn spells to defend themselves? Even in a mock duel? “Sitting in one class with Umbridge, I dare say, I miss Lockhart.” Minho shuttered at the thought of Lockhart. 

“He was a terrible teacher,”

“At least we learned how to defend ourselves from harm, if need be.” 

“By lying…” 

“But we did see him get his arse kicked by Snape.” Lana smiled at the memory. The blond chuckled as he removed as Lockhart went flying backward after failing to defend himself. “Anyway, _please _be your Minho Paek self and _not _provoke her. I already heard from the dumb and dumber idiots that Potter already has detention with her.” Lana gestured her head to Crabbe and Goyle. 

“Fuck.”

“And I gave my entire class a six-page essay review, due Friday.” Lana stated. 

“That’s in two days.”

“_Exactly_.” Lana rolled her eyes. 

Minho knew who was going to be in his advanced class. “You do realize I have Cho Chang in my year.”

“So?”

Minho gave her a look. “Have you seen she hasn’t been able to give look at the Hufflepuff table _without _bursting into tears? If Umbridge even _hints _at Diggory’s death, there go the waterworks and the class mourning once again.” He stated, groaning into his hands. Lana honestly forgot about Cho – after Diggory’s death, she was surprised Cho even came back to Hogwarts afterward. 

“Just _try_.”

“That’s a tall order.” 

Once lunch was over, Minho walked to Dark Arts behind a couple of his classmates who passed their OWLs. The blond didn’t want to enter the classroom but he also wanted to see how Umbridge was with his class of eighteen. As soon as he entered the classroom, he saw Umbridge standing by the long desk. It seemed as if she ate her lunch in her office.

Taking a seat in the middle of the room, Minho set his bag on the floor next to the desk as someone took a step next to him. Glancing to his left, he noticed Cho. “Oh, fuck me…” he muttered under his breath, removing his quill and ink from his bag. The blond set everything up on his desk as the bell rang to start class. Umbridge turned to look at the eighteen students who were taking the advanced course. A shiver went down Minho’s spine as he saw the smile that Lana mentioned during lunch. He gulped. 

“Good afternoon, students,” the class looked at their teacher. “Welcome to the advanced course of Defense Against the Dark Arts,” Umbridge flicked her wand, having the textbooks levitate between the three rows of desk, passing the books out. The blond looked at the textbook – it was identical to the one Lana showed him and the one the fifth-years had. 

Umbridge told the students that their previous years, their professors had been teaching them… basically wrong. The beginners’ book nearly bored a hole in Minho’s face as he stared blankly at the cover. It had a very specific art style, and Minho was dreading actually reading the text. “This is a Ministry-approved course of defensive magic.” 

Minho glanced to Cho, seeing her stiffen up with just hearing the professor’s voice. 

“There’s nothing in here about _using _spells,” Minho closed his eyes as the sixth-year spoke out loud. For the past two years, their previous professors – Lupin and Moody allowed talking freely unless they said otherwise.

“Raise your hand.” 

He rolled his eyes, raising his hand. Umbridge ignored his hand and the question. Minho was going to kick himself later for what he was about to do. The blond held up his hand, “Yes?”

“What happens if we’ve already read through this textbook, Professor Umbridge?” Minho questioned. 

She chuckled lightly. “I doubt that,” 

“Then you’ve never met my parents, professor. The Dark Arts is my parents’ _jobs_– they have taught me and had me learn theory as soon as I could read. I’ve _read _this piece of work.” Minho stated, holding up the textbook. He watched as Umbridge’s expression changed. 

“May I ask what your name is?”

“Minho, ma’am. Minho _Paek_.” Minho made sure he said his last name in a way that Umbridge would understand. Her expression changed again upon hearing his name out loud, in her classroom. 

“Ah yes. Jia and Kinam,” he was going to ignore the fact she pronounced his parents' names wrong in front of him. Granted, his father’s name was a little more difficult to pronounce but his mother’s? Not so much. Cho nudged her elbow into his ribs to stop him from causing a scene in the room – they didn’t need it, not right now. However, Minho wasn’t going to listen to it. “Then it will be a very good review for you, Mr. Paek.”

“So we won’t be using magic?” Minho questioned. 

Umbridge’s hand tightened around the wand in her hand. “Why would you need to use defensive magic, Mr. Paek? This is a secure and risk-free place.” Umbridge was playing coy for a reason. 

Minho’s eyes narrowed, “Risk-free? Have you _seen _Hogwarts? Risk-free is not it’s charm, professor,” Minho stated. 

“Mr. Paek-”

Minho cut her off, “All I’m saying is, we passed our OWLs with Os and Es and you’re telling the _advanced _course that we won’t be using magic in order to pass the year? We are supposed to be learning how to _defend _ourselves, hence the name of the class.” Minho explained. 

Umbridge was turning red. “Mr. Paek, do raise your hand.”

“I did, you called on me. Now we are having a conversation about how the Ministry is being complete nutters thinking that Hogwarts can be risk-free. It’s like you and the Minister have ignored what has happened at Hogwarts the past four years.” Minho was growing angry.

“Minho, _please_,” Cho hissed, trying to get him to _shut up_.

Umbridge approached the blond. “The Ministry _has _seen what has been going on, Mr. Paek. That is why I’m here. Now, please explain to me _why _on earth you expect to learn defensive spells?” She asked with a sweet smile. 

“Oh, I don’t know – give or take a few months, perhaps the Dark Lord, himself.” Minho shouldn’t have said that but he wasn’t going to allow Umbridge to ignore the fact that Potter went up against the Dark Lord during the third task and that Diggory died. “How do you think Diggory died, professor?” 

Cho clamped her eyes shut, feeling the tears pool in her eyes. 

“Mr. Diggory’s death was a tragic accident.” 

“So you are admitting that the Ministry thinks that he just _dropped dead _at the end of the third task?” Minho questioned. The students around him were trying to get him to stop. “Besides, some students are horrible at theory and learn better with a hands-on approach.” Minho added. 

“If a student needs a hands-on approach, then they shouldn’t be at Hogwarts, dear.” 

“Don’t call me dear.” Minho leaned back in the chair. 

“Paek, shut up.” The person behind him hissed.

“I’d say this school is rather open-minded, professor. Knowing that there are dangers out there and how Black got into the castle, how Professor Quirrell tried to murder a first-year, how Hogwarts couldn’t find a goddamn basilisk for fifty-odd years says a lot.” He explained. 

“See me after class, Mr. Paek.”

Minho rolled his eyes at his professor. 

“You’ve been told a dark wizard is at large once again. This…is…a…lie.” Minho instantly started to laugh. Hardly anyone heard Minho Paek laugh before. “You bloody believe that?” Minho laughed through his words, wiping his eyes. “You have to be bloody dense to believe the words coming from the Ministry and the Daily Prophet.” Minho commented. 

“Detention, Mr. Paek!”

“Ah, that’s better.” Minho smirked at the pink witch. “At least you are _trying _to sound like a professor. You still need a bit of work on the delivery of the threat though.” Minho added. 

“My office, tonight, Mr. Paek. After dinner.” 

“I have Prefect duties this week, professor,” 

“You no longer are having your duties tonight, Mr. Paek.” Umbridge turned away from Minho’s desk, heading back to the front of the room. “Speak out of line again, and I will contact your parents.” 

“Go right ahead – they’ll _love _to hear from you.” Minho challenged.


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, my mental health has been absolute shit lately.

The blond’s arms were crossed against his chest as he walked to Umbridge’s office that evening. He stopped by the dorm to take off his cloak and cardigan and loosened his tie before he left. He didn’t care if he was out of uniform, Minho was just going to serve detention for the evening and go on with the rest of the week without a hitch. But seeing Umbridge’s face and how she reacted to his words was _awesome _in his opinion. 

Lana was less than thrilled with Minho getting detention and having to miss his Prefect duties. Malfoy was thrilled when Lana had to fill in for Minho – even though he hated Lana just as much as Minho. 

Minho knocked on the door of Umbridge’s office, hearing her overly sweet tone grant his entry into her office. As soon as he opened the door, Minho froze in place as he took in the room. He understood the professors could decorate any way they pleased but… the purplish-pink room with more than six dozen kitten plates hanging on the wall all around her was a bit unnerving. 

“Please close the door, Mr. Paek.” Minho blinked at the professor before entering the room. And he thought Holly was annoying – hearing the little meows of the kitten plates made him realize he should be nicer to his cat. Gulping, Minho took a seat at the desk across from her own. Umbridge set the cup down onto the saucer, looking over Minho’s lacking of a uniform. “Mr. Paek, where is the rest of your uniform?”

“I got hot, ma’am. And rules state once we finish our dinner, we may change into something more comfortable. And while I’d feel more comfortable in a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, I figured not to go that route tonight.” Minho stated, as if Umbridge needed a refresher on the rules. 

Umbridge stood from her desk, “Next time, I will be wearing your cloak and cardigan.”

“Who said I’ll be serving detention with you again, _professor_?” Minho questioned, tilting his head to the right with a smirk. He knew he probably should have been challenging his professor like he was but Minho didn’t mind having enemies. 

Umbridge said nothing for a moment. “You also didn’t bring your supplies.”

“Usually detentions at Hogwarts means cleaning classrooms or helping the professors organize something. Unless the professor says we can work on homework, then that’s different.” He informed her. Umbridge nodded her head as she moved back to her desk to pull out some parchment and her own quill. Setting them in front of Minho, he raised an eyebrow. “Lines? You’re making me do lines?” Minho asked. 

He hadn’t had to do lines as a punishment since he was eight when he accidentally broke something of his father’s. He was an accident but it made his father lose the job he was working on for three months straight. He had to write the same line one hundred times, he got a hand cramp afterward. 

“Yes, Mr. Paek, I feel that lines are a far better punishment,” Minho swore he could hear the torment in her voice. Minho picked up the quill, giving it a once over – nothing looked wrong with it. It looked handcrafted and expensive. “Now, I want you to write… ‘I will not talk back.’” She stated, looking down at him. 

“How many times?” Minho asked. 

“Well, let’s just until it _sinks _in.” The blond looked up at the professor, a confused expression on his face. Shaking his head, Minho looked at the quill again. 

“Ink?"

“Oh, you won’t need any of that.” 

Minho had to say he was slightly impressed with Umbridge’s quill of choice. Not many quills in the wizarding world went the route of having ink inside the quill. That was Muggle technology; Lana had quite a few of them. Minho turned his attention to the short piece of parchment. The blond started to write the line across the page as his left hand started to ache. 

The Slytherin took a deep breath, ignoring the pain. Maybe he accidentally hit the back of his name on the way to the Dark Arts classroom? Was it a delayed reaction? Minho focused back onto the parchment as he started on the second line. 

Now the back his hand was _burning_. Minho clenched his teeth together, glancing over to his hand. The blond’s eyes went wide as he saw his handwriting across his skin. It was raised and inflamed, and starting to bleed. Minho sat there a moment, realizing what Umbridge _said _– “_until it sinks in._” She meant that _literally_. The blond looked at the quill in his hand, confused about how Umbridge was a _Hufflepuff_. 

“Mr. Paek,” 

Minho glanced upward to the professor. “Nothing, ma’am.” Minho could handle the pain; he got the bloody Dark Mark. That was worse pain than a simple cursed quill could ever do to him.

“That’s right.” Minho lowered his eyes to the bleeding mark on the back of his hand. The blond could see why his parents told him not to get on Umbridge’s bad side – for a former Hufflepuff, she had more Slytherin traits on her. “You know that deep down you deserve to be punished.” 

Minho locked his mouth shut – he was already punished with the Dark Mark, Umbridge was just a thorn that needed to be cut off. The blond said nothing as he went back to his lines. Umbridge found that curious – from what she had heard about Minho Paek and his family, they didn’t give up so easily. She could see him flinch and cringe now and again as the words sunk deep into his skin. Minho _wasn’t _going to ally with Umbridge; he wasn’t giving in to her detention style either. But at the moment, he needed to get through detention so he could plan something out. 

**\---**

Minho was more annoyed than usual – even his roommates were keeping their distance from the blond Slytherin. He had a look on his face that could kill somebody if they crossed him. Even Lana couldn’t get close to him without him lashing out on her. The Slytherin had even snuck into Hospital Wing to grab a pain-reducing potion because of Umbridge’s little detention. 

His hand was still throbbing after detention three days ago. While Minho normally would ask Madam Pomfrey for anything, he couldn’t have the professors find out about Umbridge’s detention on him. That was the last thing Minho wanted – he downed the potion, closing his eyes as he leaned against the wall outside of Slytherin house. He had ditched Draco in the middle of their Prefect duties because his hand was giving him trouble. 

The concealing charm he used was barely holding up. Whatever was in that cursed quill made sure that the redness still showed through. Minho was careful with his left hand – he either had it on his lap or clenched into a fist. The blond slid down the wall, feeling the potion work on his tense shoulders – all thanks to Umbridge, but the throbbing still continued on his hand. 

Removing his wand from his pocket, he removed the concealing charm. The ‘I will not talk back’ looked rather infected and hurt even when the tip of the wand touched the skin around it. Minho hissed at the pain – he tried to not show his pain to make Umbridge think that her little detention did nothing to him but in reality, he wanted to use the Killing Curse on her. But Minho Paek wasn’t the type of person to kill somebody. 

The blond stayed on the floor, stretching out his fingers to ease the pain, but that just made it worse. Minho wished he had followed his mother’s directions and packed that pain salve she created for things like the writing on his hand. He was certainly kicking himself. Looking at the red letters on his hand in the dim light, he had no idea that Draco Malfoy wasn’t back at the dorm. 

“Doubtful you’ve forgotten the password.” Malfoy rolled his eyes. However, stopped in mid-step as Minho jumped at the sound of his voice. “Merlin, don’t get too panicked now.” Malfoy expected back and forth and when it didn’t come, he looked over the sixth-year.

His legs were out in front of him, his left hand behind his back and the right holding onto his wand. Minho looked _paler _than usual. Now, Draco was used to Minho just _not talking _to him or anyone in Slytherin house that wasn’t Lana Black but something was different. “I should report you to Black about ditching me. _Again_.” It was the second night in a row that Minho just walked off and disappeared with Malfoy paying attention. The first time Draco went back to the dorm, not even caring about finishing his duties but tonight, Field found him – he had lied and said Minho had to run to the bathroom. So, Draco was obligated to finish his duties alone. But he didn’t expect Minho Paek to be sitting outside of Slytherin house. 

When Minho said nothing back _again_, Malfoy questioned why. “Banter.” Draco stated. Minho looked up, giving the Malfoy a look. “We do _banter_, why are you doing it?” The sixth-year raised an eyebrow at the blond before him, wondering _why _Malfoy even cared if he didn’t want to talk back to him. 

“I’m tired,” Draco rolled his eyes. Approaching the second blond, he grabbed his arm behind back his back. “No, wait!” Before Malfoy knew what was happening, Minho hissed in pain. The fifth-year stopped instantly but kept his hand wrapped around Minho’s forearm. Paek was breathing heavily, gripping onto his wand. “Bloody hell!” He exclaimed, yanking his arm away from Malfoy. “Stay away from me.” 

Minho tucked his left hand under his right arm. He flinched at the raised skin. 

Malfoy knew better, but all those thoughts were out the door in an instant – he had never seen Minho Paek show pain. Even when he fell off the back of his broomstick during a night game of Quidditch and broke his leg. He was acting like it was no big deal and the pain was nothing. Draco instantly grabbed Minho’s arm, pulling it toward him. Minho _struggled_. “Don’t!” 

Even in the dim light, Draco could see the mark on the back of his hand. It was bleeding and very inflamed. “What the hell?” 

Minho continued to yank his arm from Draco’s grasp but Draco held on tighter. “Up.” He ordered, making the sixth-year stand up. The blond eyed Draco as he pushed him away from Slytherin house. 

“Let go – _I’m fine_.”

Draco ignored him as Minho tried to protest as he brought him straight to Madam Pomfrey. Minho still tried to get Draco to let him go the entire time but the moment the nurse saw what had happened to Minho’s hand, she ordered him to a bed. Minho couldn’t believe Malfoy, making him go to the nurse for something so simple as a cursed quill. “You are an idiot, Paek.” Draco commented as he stood by the bed. Minho’s eyes narrowed at him. 

“I’m _fine_!” He snapped. 

“Physically speaking, you are _fine_, Mr. Paek,” Pomfrey spoke, interrupting the fifth and sixth-year. “However, your hand _is not_.” She scolded as she moved around Malfoy. She had some kind of salve. “I would think your mother would supply you with something as this.” Minho turned his head away as Pomfrey applied a generous amount onto his hand. 

“What the _hell _is that smell?” Draco moved backward, placing his hand over his mouth and nose. “A soothing salve mixed with Murtlap Essence.” The pale yellow salve was rubbed into Minho’s hand, making his hiss every time Pomfrey went over the area. 

“If you had this salve on you the moment you got infected with _whatever _this is, Mr. Paek, you wouldn’t be in so much pain right now. It’s curious how you _are _feeling it.” Madam Pomfrey stated, glancing up to the blond. Minho kept his eyes locked at the sheet under him. 

“It was a cursed item, tends to make things heightened.” Minho commented under his breath. 

“_Cursed item_!?” Her voice rang out as soon as Minho mentioned the words. “Who at Hogwarts has a _cursed item_, Mr. Paek?”

Minho looked down at his legs. “I was messing around in my father’s lab, I was being an arsehole, that’s all. I didn’t realize it would become this, that’s all.” Minho lied through his teeth. Madam Pomfrey didn’t believe him one bit. 

“Mr. Paek, I know you are lying.”

“I just hurt myself, all right? There’s nothing else I can say.” He stated as the pain started to dull. “Oh, thank Merlin.” Minho sighed relief as his hand started to feel like it used to. 

“I will be sending your mother a letter, Mr. Paek, to supply you with her own salve. One more tailored to you.” Minho rolled his eyes at the mediwitch. “Don’t roll your eyes at me, Mr. Paek. This isn’t something you should take lightly.” Pomfrey spoke. 

“I’m _fine _– like I said, cursed objects do more damage than I thought.” He tried not to focus on Malfoy _still _standing there. 

“Take the rest. Reapply every few hours, if need be, apply when the pain starts to bother you. It should be healed by next week, if not, come back.” Madam Pomfrey closed the salve, passing it to the sixth-year. 

“_Yep_.” Minho jumped off the bed, popping the ‘P’ as he spoke. He brushed past Malfoy without a single word. 

“Thank you for bringing him to me, Mr. Malfoy, five points to Slytherin. You may go.” However, Malfoy stayed put. “Yes, Mr. Malfoy?”

“What did you mean by ‘curious how you are feeling it?’”

“Has Mr. Paek not told you?” Malfoy shook his head. “He can’t feel pain. Only certain things – like that cursed item he messed with can make him feel pain. It’s hereditary, and skips through the generations of the Paek family.” Pomfrey spoke as someone came into the Hospital Wing. “Excuse me. What did you do _this time_, Mr. Lee?”

Draco stood there, wondering why Minho never told anyone that.


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I hate OneDrive and Word Online, but I don't want to buy Office 360. 
> 
> I'm putting myself back onto a scheduler, so you'll be seeing Telepathic on Wednesdays.

Lana noticed that Draco was keeping an eye on Minho as he went back to his normal self. Lana wasn’t sure what happened to Minho during his annoyed phase, but something did and she wanted to know if he was all right. She had caught him rubbing something over his left hand, nowhere near the Dark Mark. “Minho, can we talk?” Lana asked once she entered his dorm. 

She tried her hardest to stay away from Slytherin house now that she had her own dorm but Minho was refusing to leave his dorm. Minho looked up as he finished wrapping up his hand. The swelling had finally gone down as soon as he received his mother’s salve, the bleeding still continued if he moved his hand a certain way or stretched his fingers. But Pomfrey said that the wound was looking better and better with the passing days. 

“What’s up?” Minho leaned forward, placing the container on the dresser between his and Parker’s bed.

“What happened to your hand?”

“Just my stupidity.” 

“You didn’t have that a few days ago.” 

“As I said, _stupidity_.” Minho shrugged his shoulders as he lounged onto his bed. He placed his right hand behind his hand with his left across his stomach. “It’s nothing I can’t handle.”

“Except that’s your mother’s salve.” 

“So?”

“That means you feel something.”

“Just because I’m using the salve my mother sent me doesn’t mean shite, Lana. I hurt myself, and instead of letting it heal on its own, I sent an owl to my mother. I forgot to pack it, that’s all.” Minho stated. 

Lana’s jaw clenched as she approached. Minho didn’t move his legs that were stretched out. “You didn’t have that before you saw Umbridge.” Lana pointed out. A chill went down Minho’s spine – if Malfoy said something, Minho was going to hex him. The blond shook his head. “It’s nothing, Lana, I swear.” 

Before he knew what was happening, Lana had pulled out her wand. The fresh bandage fell off his hand. “Lana!” He bolted upright; attempting to hide the fact the words were now scarred onto his hand. The brunette took his hand, seeing the writing there. She knew his handwriting anywhere. “Lana, seriously.” 

“Did you do this?” 

“Do you think I would write ‘I will not talk back’ on my hand?” Minho raised an eyebrow at his best friend. Lana’s eyes widened. “Lana, please don’t say anything.” Minho stated. 

“Umbridge did this? To a Prefect?” Lana’s voice went higher as she spoke. Minho felt her hands grasp around his wrist. There was a twinge of pain as she held on. “Oh my! Minho, _please _tell me you told somebody!” Lana stated. 

Minho pulled his hand away. “Of course not – I’m not going to tell anyone that Umbridge has a bloody cursed quill in her office. Do you know how mad people will think I am?” Minho got up from the bed, wrapping the bandage around his hand. “This is _just _a cut, that’s all. That’s all people need to know.” Minho stated as he looked out over the Black Lake. 

“Minho, if Umbridge is using a cursed quill and your parents find out-”

“What do you think my parents will do, Lana? They have no influence at the Ministry. If anything, playing around with dark magic is high on the Ministry’s ‘To-Watch’ list.” Minho rolled his eyes as he finished the wrapping. 

Lana pushed her hair from her face, digging her newly polished nails into her scalp. “You can’t be serious.” 

Minho turned to look at the brunette. “If Umbridge finds out that someone told, do you know how much hell Hogwarts will get into?” 

“She’s using a _dark magic item in Hogwarts_!” Lana’s voice rang out in the four-bed dorm. Minho shook his head. “Minho, this is _serious_. The Ministry can’t be allowing this!” 

“I think the Ministry _is_.”

“I’ve never heard of a dark object like that.” Lana stated. She crossed her arms. “Tell me about the quill. I need to research it.” She said. 

Minho sighed. “It looked like a handcrafted quill – you know the ones you lust over in the parchment shop in Hogsmeade?” Lana nodded. “Like that, but the quill was completely black, even the hardware. It doesn’t require ink, I’m not entirely sure what the quill uses as the ink, but it was red and stained the parchment slightly as I wrote my lines.” Minho explained. 

“Anything else?”

“It’s extremely sharp, I was worried about piercing the paper while writing on it. Whatever that quill is, Umbridge isn’t hesitating to use it. Whatever you write will appear on your hand and you’ll have a scar afterward.” Minho looked at his bandaged hand. He clenched his fist, not feeling the pain anymore. “Doesn’t matter anyway, I’m healing, I don’t feel the pain anymore. It doesn’t require anything of the sort.” Minho stated as he moved around Lana to the dresser. 

Lana stood there a moment, blinking. “Minho,” she turned to look at his back. “If more people get detention from Umbridge, they’ll have the same reaction. If someone doesn’t say something-” 

“Umbridge knows that no one will talk, they are too scared of her to even open their damn mouths.” Minho commented as he placed his freshly washed clothes into the dresser.

“Minho,” 

“Lana,” Minho looked over his shoulder to the brunette. “Don’t tell anyone. I’m fine – as I said before, I can’t feel it anymore. Everything will be all right. There’s no need to worry, I doubt Umbridge will use the quill again. I’m pretty sure she used it on me because I said the Dark Lord during class.” Minho commented. 

“You did _what_?!” Lana gasped, placing a hand over her mouth. “You didn’t tell me _that _part! Minho!” 

“It’s not important.” He shrugged. 

“Not import-” Lana took a deep breath. “Are you _trying _to make all of Hogwarts realize that he’s alive?” Lana asked, keeping her voice low. 

“Obviously not. She didn’t believe me anyway, she’s pathetic and so is the Ministry.” Minho finished putting his clothes away in the dresser. “Besides, Umbridge got what she wanted, to see me _in pain_.” Minho added. 

“Are you sure she was a Hufflepuff?”

“I looked at the yearbooks, yep. Sadistic as she is, she was placed in Hufflepuff.” Minho stated as he flattened his palms against the drawer of the dresser. 

Lana looked down at her feet, moving back and forth from her heels to the balls of her feet. “Minho, you should tell somebody.”

“Nope.”

“Minho,” 

“Promise me, Lana, you won’t tell anyone.” Lana didn’t like lying to the professors about Minho. She nodded her head anyway. “Thank you. Now I have to go check on my idiotic twin sisters that got detention.” Minho moved around the brunette, walking out of his dorm. 

Lana lowered her head as she walked out of the dorm. Before she could leave Slytherin house, Malfoy called after her. “Follow me, Malfoy,” Lana ordered as she stonewall opened for her. The pair walked out of the Slytherin. “What do you need, Malfoy? You tend to keep away from me, dear cousin.” Lana stated. 

“It’s Paek,”

Lana froze in place, wondering what Draco was going to tell her. “I’m sure you saw he has something on the back of his hand.” 

A smirk pulled at Lana’s lips. “Aww, is Draco Malfoy concerning himself with somebody else?” She batted her eyelashes at him. 

Malfoy rolled his eyes. “I’m the one who took him to the nurse, you arse,” Lana placed her hand on his arm, making him stop walking. “What, I could see he was in pain.” 

Lana couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Minho Paek let you see him in pain?” 

“He didn’t have a choice.” 

“So you know?”

Draco pushed Lana’s hand off of him, wiping off the imaginary dirt. “Pomfrey disclosed it. I thought Hogwarts would have a policy about saying private matters of students to other students but… apparently not.” Draco rolled his eyes at the brunette’s shocked expression. “Look, I don’t care about Paek,” 

“You cared enough to ask her what was wrong.” 

“For something as inflamed as whatever he did to himself, seeing him actually hiss in pain was odd.” Draco commented. 

“Aww,” Lana launched herself at her youngest cousin, wrapping her arms around him. Malfoy tried to shove the brunette away from him. “You _do _care!” 

“Get off of me, blood traitor!” 

Lana placed her hands on his shoulders. “What do you want to talk about? ‘Cause I know it can’t be _just _Minho.” She stated. 

“I want to continue my evening Prefect duties with him.” Lana dropped her hands to her side, eyes widening at him. It was the first time students actually asked to have Prefect duties with a specific person. “I know that you and Field have already done the timetable for the rest of this month, and I know you have me with Abbott and Pansy but next month…” Draco trailed off. 

Lana crossed her arms. “Why should I?” Lana questioned. 

“Don’t, see if I care.” Malfoy looked away from her. However, Lana tilted her body, seeing his blue eyes for a brief moment. “I was _merely _suggesting it.”

“And I’m questioning why the fuck you’d want to continue your duties with Minho? Especially with how Hogwarts is currently going to the dogs.” Lana stated, holding her head up. 

“_I know_, all right?” He threw his hands into the air. Lana cocked her head to the left in confusion. “About his…”

“Sexuality?” Lana questioned. 

Malfoy shook his head but then nodded. “Yes, yes, I know…_that_! _That is not _what I’m talking about!” Lana noticed the slightest hint of color appearing on Draco’s ears. “No, the…uh…” Malfoy glanced around before gesturing up and down his arm. Lana grabbed Draco by the tie, dragging him away. Draco was trying to loosen the tie as the seventh-year pushed him into an empty classroom. “What the hell, Black? Are you trying to strangle me?” He asked, moving his tie against his neck, loosening it. 

“Why the hell would Minho _tell you_about his loyalty to the Dark Lord?” Lana had her wand pointed out in front of her. Malfoy glanced to the light wooden wand, raising an eyebrow at his third cousin. “Did you _make _him?” Lana sure looked threatening but Malfoy knew the Blacks were all talk, no real bite. 

The Slytherin shook his head. “He _showed _me,” Lana’s hand dropped to her side, blinking rapidly at Malfoy. 

“Repeat that?”

“He showed me?” Draco wasn’t sure what the hell Lana meant. 

“You _saw _it?” She questioned. 

Malfoy rolled his eyes. “_Yes_! What’s so hard for you to _understand_?” Draco asked. 

“‘Cause he’s never shown me. In the week we’ve been at Hogwarts, he _hasn’t _shown me the mark – he has it covered at all times.” Lana stated. Malfoy’s mouth open to say something but stopped – Minho hadn’t even shown his best friend the Dark Mark on his forearm. “Why the hell would he show you _before _me?” Lana’s looked like she was ready to hex Malfoy’s ass. 

Draco gulped. “Uh…we were talking about disrespect and…” Draco motioned with his hands that Minho undid the charm. “And I saw it.”

Lana was in his face in a flash. Malfoy was pressed up against the desk. “If you _dare _tell anyone what I’m about to tell you, I won’t hesitate to make you lie up in the Hospital Wing for a week, understood?” Malfoy gulped again, jerked his head up and down, understanding. “Every male in the Paek family gets the Dark Mark at sixteen, no matter what.” 

Well, Draco knew about the sixteen part, not the male part. 

“He doesn’t want it. He thinks that the Dark Lord is just a pathetic wizard who has no right to even hold his wand want freely. He may say the Dark Lord’s in vain but it’s because he knows that it pisses off people left and right – that’s Minho Paek in a nutshell. But him showing _you_, of all people, tells me something else _entirely_.” Lana explained. 

“Which is?”

Lana looked Draco up and down, smirking. “He respects you, in some twisted way.”

“Gee, thanks.” 

“I didn’t mean that as a compliment. I still will hex your ass, but with Umbridge’s cursed quill, I’d rather risk a detention with her.” Lana stated. Draco gave her a confused look. “What?”

“Cursed _quill_?” Lana’s eyes widened. 

“I didn’t say that.” She chuckled nervously. 

“Black,” Lana moved backward as Draco moved forward. “Does do you mean _cursed quill_?” Lana gulped – okay, Draco Malfoy could be scary too, when he wanted to be. “Answer me!”

“You know how Minho had detention with Umbridge, right?” Draco rolled his eyes. Yeah, he knew, he had Prefect duties with Lana that night. It was hell. “Well, the thing on the back of his hand is actually the words ‘I will not talk back’ – they are carved into his skin via a quill that Umbridge has in her office. I had to promise him that I wouldn’t tell anyone – I fucked that up…” Lana rubbed the back of her neck as she trailed off. 

Malfoy gave a blank expression. 

“He doesn’t want anyone to know, okay? When you come from the Paek family, the Dark Arts are _very _well known. Hence why Minho will either go into Potions or finding a job in the Dark Arts. But, you have to promise me you won’t tell anyone, Draco. Minho will _kill _me if he finds out.” Lana stated. 

Draco didn’t understand why Minho wouldn’t want to tell somebody. “What the hell? Why wouldn’t he want to tell anyone about that?” 

“Because, he’s not the only one. Potter has a similar one – and Potter isn’t doing anything about it either.” Lana stated. He rolled his eyes at the brunette. Of course Potter wouldn’t want it, why would he? It would like he was purposely causing trouble. “If I can’t convince Minho to tell someone, then I’ll go to McGonagall. But _please_, Draco, don’t say anything.” Lana pleaded. 

Malfoy moved away from his cousin. “Fine, whatever. I don’t give a shite about Paek anyway.” 

“I’ll grant your random desire.” Malfoy looked at the brunette a little too quickly. A smirk appeared on her face. “So you know that Minho’s gay, huh?”

“Oh shut up.”


	11. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did change my name. XD I get bored of names easily, and while I do love Elysium, I really only want to be known as Elysium on AniList.
> 
> Also... my town now has a few confirmed cases of coronavirus. How wonderful. Stay safe everyone.

Lana watched Minho carefully as the cold days came to Hogwarts – he still wasn’t budging about the quill. And Lana was seeing a few more cases of Umbridge’s detention and yet, Minho did nothing to stop it. He sat at the Slytherin table during breakfast, finishing off an assignment for Potions like nothing was going on around him. The brunette huffed, finishing off her tea angrily. “I know you are still pissed at me, but I’m not backing down.” 

“There are others getting stuck with Umbridge’s detention, Minho! _First-years_!” Lana slammed her fist on the table. People looked around at the two Slytherins, Lana shot them glares to make them look away. “You _need _to tell!” 

Minho placed his quill into the jar of ink. “I do not.” 

“Minho-”

“Pardon me, professor,” Minho and Lana turned their attention to the voice of Umbridge. They exchanged looks before getting up from the table to follow the voice. “But what exactly are you insinuating?” As the sixth and seventh-year Slytherins walked out of the Great Hall, the students were gathered around to see Umbridge with Professor McGonagall. 

“I am merely requesting that when it comes to my students or _any _student, you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices.” Minho’s face fell, growing pale. He looked over at to Lana whose mouth had fallen open. 

“So sill of me, but it sounds as if you’re questioning my authority in my own classroom.” Umbridge suggested as she moved up one step. “_Minerva_.” 

“Not at all,” McGonagall moved onto the same step to be taller than Umbridge. “_Delores_.” The students were all watching and listening to the conversation between the two professors. “Merely your medieval methods.” Fuck, somebody told McGonagall about the cursed quill in Umbridge’s office.

“I…” Umbridge stumbled on her words, but didn’t back down. “I am sorry, dear. But to question my practices is to question the Ministry, and by extension, the Minister himself. I am a tolerate woman, but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty.” Umbridge spoke.

McGonagall took a step down, clearly not caring for the witch. “_Disloyalty_.”

Umbridge noticed the group of students that were gathered around. “Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared. Cornelius will want to take immediate action.” Umbridge said. No one said a word as the woman walked off to go tell the Minister about her new findings. McGonagall stood there a moment before turning toward everyone, ordering them to get back to breakfast. 

Before Lana could move, Minho had her by the tie. Gripping onto the green and silver striped tie, he stood right where he was. “What did you do, Lana?”

“Nothing, I swear! I didn’t tell McGonagall.” Lana spoke, voice trembling. 

“You were the only one I told about the detention, Lana.” Minho let go of the tie, keeping his eyes forward. “Unless _you _told somebody.” 

Lana stammered for a moment. “It was an accident! _I swear_!” Lana held up her hands in defense. Minho gave her a sideways look. “_Accident_?” He echoed. 

“Uh… I, uh…ran into Malfoy and… the rest is history.” Minho’s head whirled around to look straight at Lana. “He promised!” 

“This is _Malfoy _we’re talking about! _Any _chance he has, he’s going to rat somebody out!” Minho snapped. Lana honestly didn’t think about that – she remembered that Draco made Slytherin lose fifty points and got detention with the Golden Trio for being out of bed. “Merlin, Lana, what the hell were you thinking?” Minho hissed as he reentered the Great Hall with the brunette on his heels. 

“Draco was worried, all right?”

Minho laughed. “Yeah, Malfoy’s worried about _me_? Did you accidentally hit your head or get stunned, Lana? There is _no way in hell _that _Draco Malfoy _is worried about me.” He collected his belongings, leaving his breakfast cold and uneaten.

“Minho, I didn’t mean to, it just slipped out!”

“Why on earth were you talking to me with him?” Minho asked.

“You just _happened _to come up in conversation! That’s all, Minho!” Obviously, Lana wasn’t going to tell Minho that Draco asked to have Minho as his Prefect duty partner. “He was asking me about Prefect duties.” Lana added. 

Minho rolled his eyes. “Of course he did. And what did he say, he wants to make sure we _never _get paired up again?” Minho shook his head.

“Quite the opposite.” Minho paused as he capped the ink back up. Slowly, he lifted his head to look at the brunette. “I think he actually admires you, Minho.” Lana said softly. 

The blond scoffed. “Admire… _sure_.” Minho continued to pack his bag. However, he couldn’t help but glance around the room. The students who listened to Umbridge’s little speech about the Ministry getting even more involved in Hogwarts activity had them chattering. Minho caught the fifth-year Slytherins smirking to each other, even Draco. “Yeah, _admires _me, huh?” Minho shoved the parchment into his bag.

“Minho, please, I didn’t mean to spill,”

“Maybe you should learn to keep your goddamn mouth shut.” 

**\---**

Everyone who sat through a Defense Against the Dark Arts class that day were on the edge of their seats. All keeping their traps shut, and listened to Umbridge. Her sickeningly sweet voice echoed through their heads – she went on and on about Cornelius Fudge and his brilliant ideas for the school now. Minho scratched as the raised skin, wondering how long before the parents found out about Umbridge’s punishments. 

All he knew was that Filch was her number one supporter. 

Minho finished his evening routine of the castle – he did Prefect duties without even being asked just to stay out of Slytherin house. Now, he stood at the very top of the clock tower, looking over the darkening sky. The chilliness hit him, making the sixth-year cast a warming spell over his body – winter felt like it was right around the corner, and it was only mid-October. Hogwarts would be covered in snow within the next couple of weeks and Minho honestly couldn’t wait for Hogsmeade weekends to begin. 

The Slytherin rolled up his sleeve, removing the concealing charm from his hand and forearm. His brown eyes darted between the new scar and the mark. Minho took deep breaths as he thought about the pain that rushed through his body after both caused him. He had no idea how blinding hot the Dark mark actually would be – his father did warn him about the pain, but since Minho couldn’t exactly feel pain, he wasn’t too worried. Except when he nearly lost consciousness. 

Minho rolled his eyes at the skull and snake mark on his forearm, wondering how his life became _this_. He was just the son of a Death Eater, now he was a Death Eater. Minho was supposed to do Voldemort’s bidding without question. However, Minho Paek wasn’t anyone’s little follower.

“Paek,” 

Minho rolled his eyes as he leaned his hands onto the railing. He lowered his head as Malfoy approached. “What do you want, Malfoy?” Minho kept his back to the fifth-year, not daring looking at him. He tried to stay away from Malfoy _all day _because he told McGonagall about the detention tactic. 

“Trying to off yourself?” Malfoy questioned.

Minho rolled his eyes. “I come up here to think – you are interrupting my thoughts.”

“Are those thoughts about taking over the world?”

The blond glanced over his shoulder, seeing Draco leaning against the railing of the stairs. His arms crossed against his chest. “Much to popular belief, I don’t care for world takeover.”

“Don’t all Slytherins think about that at some point?”

“What do you want, Malfoy?” Minho looked over the grounds of Hogwarts again, seeing the Thestrals flying in the distance. He also noticed a blonde girl heading to the forest before curfew. 

“Don’t tell me your pissed at me.” Malfoy rolled his eyes. Minho whirled around, glaring at the blond. “Of course, I’m pissed! You _told _when I didn’t want anyone to find out. Who _bloody _does that? It wasn’t your problem!” Minho argued. 

Draco went to open his mouth.

"Besides,” Minho interrupted him before he could even start. “I saw you smirking with your little arsehole friends – you _want _Umbridge to take over Hogwarts.” Draco said nothing – although Umbridge had the right idea, he also didn’t agree with the tactic. After seeing Minho’s pain, he knew something wasn’t right. “And talking to Lana, what the hell was that about? You _hate _us.” 

“I wouldn’t say _hate_…” 

“Despise.”

“That’s better.” Malfoy flashed a smirk in the sixth-year’s direction. Minho leaned his lower back against the railing, mirroring Malfoy. “Why do you care that I told?” Minho had actually been mulling over that question before Malfoy found him. It was Draco Malfoy, he did what he wanted and most of the time, he got away with the things he did behind the teachers’ backs. The blond lowered his gaze, unable to look at the Malfoy. “All I said to McGonagall was that I suspected that a couple of students were getting hurt during Umbridge’s detention, I didn’t even name names.” He explained. 

Minho remained silent.

“Cat got your tongue, Paek?”

A smirk played at Minho’s face as he pushed himself away from the railing, walking straight toward Malfoy. Before Draco could move, Minho’s hands were on either side of the railing, leaning slightly into his body. Draco was trapped between the railing and Minho Paek – he was also frozen. It wasn’t the first time Minho had him pinned somewhere but this time there wasn’t a wall of support. If Draco didn’t hold himself up, he’d go falling over the railing. 

Draco panicked for a moment until he felt Minho’s arm wrap around his back. “I’m not sadistic like Umbridge – I won’t let you fall to your death. Besides, I’d have to explain why I watched you die before my eyes without helping, I don’t want to explain that.” Minho commented. 

“You bloody arsehole.”

“It’s better than ‘I hate you,’ you’re getting better with your insults.” Minho made sure his palm was flat against Draco’s back, keeping him still. He could feel the panic throughout his body as he tried to wiggle out of the sixth-year’s grasp. “If you wiggle, I'm just holding on tighter, and I don’t think you want that.” Minho stated, looking Draco straight in the eyes. “Why do you care so much? You don’t care about anyone but yourself – at least, that is what your personality says about you.” Minho added. 

Draco huffed, narrowing his eyes. 

“Is that the best you got, Malfoy? A simple huff and squinting your eyes? Like that’s going to show me.” Minho rolled his eyes. “And _stop _moving.” Minho ordered, pushing his leg between Draco’s. “You are really itching to take a nose dive into concrete if you don’t stop panicking and moving.” Minho explained. 

“Then stop touching me!”

Minho faked a pout. “Do you think I’m going to turn you gay by a simple touch? Sexuality doesn’t work like that – although…” Minho’s smirk grew. Draco glared at the older student. “Whatever, look – you don’t just get touched by the opposite or same sex and have this great big revelation that you like boys or girls. It’s more complicated than that, at least for some people.” Minho kept Malfoy in his place for another minute or two before trailing his hand from his back to his side. 

Draco sucked in a breath. “_Reacting _to somebody’s touch is _completely _different, however,” Minho leaned forward; Draco could feel his breath _very _close to his face. “See how you are reacting, Malfoy? By a simple crease and me getting closer, I think you have some thoughts to get through.” Minho made sure that their noses didn’t even touch before he pulled back, letting the fifth-year go. 

Moving backward, Minho smirked as he noticed the red tint all over Draco’s face and ears. “Ah. Have fun with your thoughts, Malfoy,” Minho rolled down his sleeve to the mark that was completely exposed – Draco didn’t even notice. The sixth-year smirked to himself, “That was fun.”


	12. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The school district in my town is only going to be closed from the 18th through the 1st (as of yesterday night). But still? Only eleven days (without the weekend)... that’s not a lot of time. Technically, my town doesn't have any case of the virus (although, the CDC says we do) - the hospital my best friend works out got an email over the weekend, explaining that the two patients that had tested for the coronavirus came back negative and turns out was just your average flu. So they had this family in quarantine for almost a week, only to tell them, "You don't actually have the virus like we thought." That's how you distill panic into people, that's for sure. 
> 
> The symptoms are just so close to each other, according to her. 
> 
> Which leads me to wonder, would you guys like me to up the posting of Telepathic and Red Thread? So you aren't bored while being self-isolated? 
> 
> In other news, Wonho from Monsta X was cleared of all drug allegations against him! His case was completely dropped on the 10th of March. You have no idea how happy I am to hear that. I love Monsta X, I love Wonho. Now, we just wait to hear what Wonho's decisions are from here on out - I'd love him to go back to Monsta X, I'd love him to do a solo gig if he doesn't want to go back to the group. Hell, I'd love to just see his face again in a goddamn selfie. But whatever he plans on doing from here on out, I will support him.

In all the years that Lana Black had known Draco, she had never seen him look so…_frustrated_. If he held onto the knife and fork any tighter, he’d bend the metal. And on the opposite of the spectrum, Lana had never seen Minho look so _pleased _with himself. Even with Umbridge’s first proclamation going up – after Filch added the framed noticed onto the stonewall, breakfast started. 

**DOLORES** ** JANE UMBRIDGE**

**HAS BEEN **

**APPOINTMENT TO**

**THE POST OF **

**HOGWARTS**

**HIGH**

**INQUISITOR**

It was signed and stamped by the Minister of Magic. Lana wasn’t sure how many proclamations there would be by the end of the years. Hell, she didn’t even know if Umbridge would still be around next year – but since the Dark Arts position was literally cursed from the very beginning, there was only a matter of time before Umbridge threw in the towel. 

At least, Lana _hoped_.

“All right,” Lana had enough of Minho’s smugness. “Tell me what you did to make Malfoy hate us more than he previously did.” Lana ordered. It had been _a day_and Umbridge was already on the front page of the Daily Prophet with the words ‘a new era at Hogwarts’ as the headline. The fact the Prophet came to Hogwarts and snapped pictures and asked questions, which she didn’t answer, worried Lana. Not to mention that Minho was _still _evilly smirking. 

“He doesn’t hate us,”

“Oh…” Lana was taken back by that announce. “I’m surprised-”

“He despises us.” Minho commented as he forked some scrambled eggs into his mouth. 

Lana licked her lips, “There you go.” Despise was a good word to describe the relationship between Lana, Draco, and Minho. Although, Lana was trying to make sure she had some kind of friendship with her cousin – she didn’t have a _real _family; Malfoy was her only _real _family. 

“And all I did was fucked with him a little bit.” 

“When you say _fucked_…” Lana trailed off, arching an eyebrow in his direction. 

Minho smirked. “Perhaps I figured out that Malfoy _maybe _not as straight as we think.” 

“Since when did we decided that Draco Malfoy was straight?” Lana questioned, picking up her teacup. Minho froze in place, the fork stopped in midair. “Uh, good question. After all, he’s rather obsessed with Potter,” Minho ran his tongue across his teeth before forking more food into his mouth. Lana set the cup down, wondering if there was something else behind that statement. The brunette went to open her mouth when the early morning owls entered. As soon as the owl she sent off to her foster parents’ home dropped the letter, her eyes grew large.

Minho looked up from his copy of the Daily Prophet his parents signed up for him and his sisters. “Something the matter?” Lana held up the letter, there was a large, red M stamped onto the letter. “Oh shite.” 

“The Ministry is intercepting owls now?” Lana sighed, removing the letter from the ripped open envelope. She scanned the letter, “And I think they removed a page or two.” Lana sighed a second time. Hana, her foster mother, would write her _at least _six pages for each letter. She would talk about the children and how the Muggle world was to her and Tyler. 

However, it looked like a few pages were missing from the letter. “Fantastic.” Lana shoved the paper back into the envelope. “Since it was on Muggle paper, they probably don’t want Muggleborns writing to their parents about what’s been going on at Hogwarts. If the Muggles get involved, more hell will break loose.” Lana stated, pushing her plate off to the side. She rested her elbows on the table, placing her chin in her hands. She huffed, pouting at Minho. 

“The Daily Prophet’s no better,” he turned the paper, letting Lana see the front page. “We have a secondary dose of Umbridge now. I thought we just had to deal with her in class.” Minho commented. 

Lana looked at the author of the story. “I will say, I’m thankful it isn’t Skeeter’s horrible writing. She uses far too many extra words that aren’t necessary.” Lana waved her hand.

“Just like that sentence?” Minho smiled sweetly at the brunette. Lana’s eyes narrowed at him. 

“Ha-ha.” 

“I’m just saying,” Minho held up his hands, his smile turning into a smirk. Lana flipped him off just as Umbridge walked by the table. Minho reached over, covering her hand with both of his. Umbridge glanced over to the two Slytherins, wondering why Minho was leaning over the table, getting a bit of food on his robes. “Careful, Mr. Paek.” She addressed as she walked off. Minho shot her a glare before sitting back down. 

He brushed off the crumbs of toast off his black cloak.

“Thanks.” Lana didn’t want to have Umbridge detention any time soon, she didn’t need to feel the pain that Minho felt. And for her, it would be worse. “Now, explain how you’ve figured out that Malfoy may not be straight.” Lana commented, turning her head down to Malfoy and Parkinson. The fifth-year girl was nearly hanging off of Draco, arms wrapped around his neck, cheek resting on his shoulder. Draco looked rather uncomfortable with the position the black-haired witch was against him. However, he couldn’t detach himself or move. 

“He challenged me, so I challenged back.” Minho simply shrugged his shoulders as he pushed the plate away. Resting his arms on the table, he glanced to the blond who looked like he was about to murder Pansy with the fork. “Pinned him up against the railing in the clock tower, placed my hand on his back and put my knee between his to make him stop moving before he took a nose dive to his untimely death. Then I moved my hand and he reacted to my touch – it was curious, really. As soon as I pulled away from him, he was red in the face and ears and I’m pretty sure I got him aroused, as well.” Minho explained. 

Lana spit out her tea, it went straight into Minho’s face. The blond blinked before wiping his face with the napkin from his breakfast. The brunette’s eyes were wide, a hand over her mouth. Everyone at the Slytherin table were looking in their direction, wondering what Minho said to make Lana spit out her warm tea. “I’m thankful you don’t drink scolding hot tea.” Minho commented as he wiped his face again. 

“Sorry, but _what the hell_?!”

“Oh please, I was just fucking with him. Although, I wasn’t expecting the response to my touch against his side. As I said, _curious_.” He said. 

Lana’s eyes couldn’t grow any wider as she stared at Minho. “You _can’t _be enjoying this.” She stated, blinking rapidly at the blond. Minho shrugged at the Black. “I don’t know, it’s kind of fun.” He smirked, arching an eyebrow in her direction.

“He’s _fifteen_.”

“I didn’t say I was _actually _going to fuck ‘im. Merlin, I _do _have standards.” Minho shook his head as he glanced down to the blond. Draco jumped when their eyes met by accident. Pansy yelped at the sudden movement and slam to her shin. 

“Ow, Draco!” 

“Sorry…” he muttered, looking away from Minho Paek. Minho rolled his eyes as he looked back at Lana. 

“Besides, if I wanted to fuck him, I would have already.” 

“Would you have?” Lana questioned. Minho was taken back by her question. “You may be gay, Minho, but majority of Hogwarts still thinks you only sleep with girls on the first date.” Lana pointed out. 

“I don’t care if Hogwarts thinks I’m straight or fuck girls on the first date, holy Salazar. I didn’t think I’d be having _this _conversation with you.” Minho turned his back toward Malfoy, sitting with the bench between his legs. “I honestly don’t give a shite about what my Hogwarts reputation is – and all those girls know I don’t fancy their gender, they keep asking me regardless.” Minho waved his hand. 

“‘Cause you feel bad if you decline them.” 

“I have feelings.” 

Before Lana could open her mouth to question his actual feelings, a piece of parchment appeared in front of them. Lana picked it up first, reading what it had to say. A bright smirk appeared on her face as she passed the piece of parchment to the blond. Minho snatched the note, looking down at the cursive writing. 

_Slytherin Bash_

_Friday Night_

_8:30 to 1_

_Dungeon Room 12_

_Firewhiskey will be present_

_Fifth through Seventh-Years ONLY_

As soon as Minho finished reading the note, it disappeared and appeared in front of Malfoy and his friends. Pansy was the first to look at slip of parchment, squealing in delight as she passed it around. The blond now had a point to mess with Malfoy more – if Pansy had anything to do about the party behind held in the dungeons, she’d bring every single one of her friends, no matter if they wanted to attend or not. 

“A bash, huh?” Lana _loved _Slytherin parties. 

Minho linked his fingers together, settling them down on the table. “I believe so. Are you ready to raise a little hell, my love?” Minho mirrored her smirk.

“Delighted.”


	13. Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! I decided to post today, for no reason in particular. I'm bored. Self-isolation is less than thrilling - I did start watching Thai dramas... probably a mistake but here I am, knee deep into the content. I'm currently watching Why R U (my current favorite), 2gether, and Love by Chance. I watched all of Why R U in one day, watched the first episode Thursday evening, Friday morning. I was up until 2 in the morning watching the show. Then I did nothing on Friday but watch it. I am all caught up and now I have to wait until NEXT Friday to watch episode 10. DX
> 
> One of the main reasons why I didn't want to get into dramas. XD I hate waiting for tv shows, which makes me think, I need to binge SPN at some point.

Lana looked at herself in her floor length mirror that was provided for her in. She tilted her head, looking at herself in all the angles. “Minho, come on! We need to get down there before curfew starts.” Lana shouted into her private bathroom. Minho and Lana decided to get ready in her room before heading down to the party. Lana smoothed down her top. “Minho!”

“I’ll be right out, hold on!” He yelled back. Lana huffed, crossing her arms as she approached her bed. Her heels clicked against the floor of her bedroom. As soon as the door opened, Lana’s mouth fell open. The once bleached blond locks were now a dark red color that suited Minho Paek _very _well. The sixth-year had decided to dye his hair at the last minute and he couldn’t be happier with the results. The brunette smiled brightly at her best friend. “Well, don’t you look…_gorgeous_.” Lana placed her hands on her hips. 

The black skinny jeans with the white button-down and skinny tie finished the look. The newly dyed redhead smirked at Lana. “Well, _obviously_.” Minho had a lot of confidence in himself and his look. The Slytherin adjusted the tie, making sure it was loose enough for his liking. “It’s the first Slytherin party of the year, gotta look my best.” Minho commented as he held out his arm for Lana. 

“Everyone is going to have their hands all over you,”

“Too bad I’ll be watching my best friend drink her brains out and not paying attention to others around me.” Minho stated. 

“Oi! I’m no lightweight!” She snapped as the pair walked out of the Head dorm. Minho rolled his eyes, “Sure thing, Lana. Tell yourself that,” he patted her hand. 

Lana’s eyes narrowed. “Try to find someone to snog.”

“Try not to get caught shagging some guy in a classroom.” Minho remarked with a smirk. Lana pinched his arm. “Ow!”

“Let’s go, dumbarse.” Lana and Minho walked through the halls of Hogwarts, avoiding anyone who was younger than them or wasn’t invited to the Slytherin party. Naturally, the parties that Slytherin throw are only for Slytherins but the other houses find out and go anyway. Slytherin try to keep their parties fairly hush-hush because Hogwarts didn’t allow them – and the especially didn’t allow underage drinking. Butterbeer was one thing, but Firewhiskey was a whole other story. 

Minho remembered his first Slytherin parties, and he was actually a third-year. It was before the new rule was put into place a year later about only fifth through seventh-years. A girl had dragged Minho to the party, even though he had no desire to go. Lana tried to get him to come but he refused – boy, was she pissed when she found him at the party. After that, Minho actually liked the parties his house threw – they were loud and each year the parties got more and more crazy. 

“Dungeon Room 12,” Lana smirked as she knocked on the door. As soon as the door opened, the pair could see the party had already started. Curfew for the sixth and seventh-years was nine, so they were right on time. The person manning the door allowed them into the party. 

Minho and Lana walked through the barrier between the room and the castle. As soon as the pair entered, the music was blasting and people were dancing. Lana walked off the instant she saw Firewhiskey being poured – now that she was of-age in the wizarding world, they couldn’t stop her from drinking. Besides, she turned eighteen in six weeks. “Minho, hurry up!” 

“Comin’,” Minho called after her. He looked around the room – it was an unused classroom that Hogwarts never used. So the desks were transfigured into couches and tables. Minho eyed the people who were already there, and low and behold, _Draco Malfoy and crew _were already there. Pansy was sitting on Draco’s lap, arm draped across his shoulders, giggling at something that Theo Nott said. 

Draco looked interested in the conversation. 

“Paek, fuck man, you went red! Umbridge’s gonna hex you,” a seventh-year stated as he approached. Minho smirked at him. “She can truly try, I’m not _technically _breaking the rules. If Metamorphmagi can change their appearance and hair color, I’m still within the boundaries of the rules.” Minho said, patting the seventh-year’s back. 

He laughed, passing a plastic cup with Firewhiskey. “Oh _please _give Umbridge hell, Paek. _Break all the rules _– you are the only one we can trust to make her leave with her tail between her legs.” He smirked. 

Minho took the cup, looking down at the amber liquid. He suddenly felt eyes staring at him; his eyes darted straight for Malfoy. The blond reacted to Minho’s sudden turn, going back to the conversation with his buddies. “Oh, yeah, the new crop of fifth-years. Been trying to keep them as sober as possible – I don’t want to try to get into the girls’ dorm like last year,” 

Minho chuckled darkly. “That was still one of the funniest fucking things to happen, man,” 

“Maybe for _you _– I looked like a fucking pink pony my baby cousin plays with.” He rolled his eyes as Minho smirked. He looked back to Draco who was looking at him fully this time. Bringing the clear plastic cup to his lips, Minho smirked in his direction before downing the contents of the cup. “Shite, Paek! I forget how much of a heavyweight you _really _are.”

“Lana’s the lightweight.” 

“And so fucking easy.” 

“Oi!” Minho slapped the back of his name against the seventh-year’s arm. “Don’t you fucking dare, Price. She doesn’t go for _pricks_.” Minho rolled his eyes at the seventh-year as he moved toward the table with the drinks. He could still feel Draco’s eyes on him as he moved. 

A wicked smirk appeared on his lips as he grabbed the open bottle of whiskey. “Tonight’s gonna be _brilliant_.” 

**\---**

Minho sat on the couch closest to the enchanted dance floor; he was keeping an eye on Lana. She was currently being her Lana self and dancing with as many people as possible. She wasn’t as drunk as Minho thought she would be at eleven pm. The redhead placed his empty cup off to the side – he, then, scratched at the back of his neck. His hand trailed down, loosening the collar of the button-down. The redhead wetted his lips as he pressed them together. 

The couch shifted, Minho glanced to his right to the black haired sixth-year who slopped down next to him. She had a smile on her face as she looked at him. “What do you want, Hale?” Minho asked, keeping his eyes locked on Lana.

Tiffany Hale was one of the Slytherins that… in a way _got around_. She had a reputation about her, everyone knew it but no one stopped her. Tiffany liked to sink her claws into somebody new once a month – apparently Minho was her target that month. “Oh, _nothing_…” Tiffany batted her eyelashes at the redhead. Minho rolled his eyes. 

“Not interested, Tiff,” Minho slumped against the leather couch. 

“Oh, Minho. You always deny me.” Her eyes twinkled at him. Minho chuckled, “And you still haven’t gotten it through your sex obsessed brain that I don’t like females in that way.” Minho commented. 

Tiffany rolled her eyes. “Oh, you are still playing _that _game?”

It was Minho’s turn to roll his eyes. “Yeah, still gay. Much to popular belief, Hale. Now, _shoo _– I think Price fancies you, why don’t you stick your hand down his pants and find out?” Minho smirked. Tiffany’s eyes narrowed at the redhead. 

“Why red?”

Minho shrugged, “Why not?”

“Mint’s still the best color on you.” Tiffany leaned on her palm as she ran her fingers through Minho’s newly dyed hair. “So soft.” Clearly Tiffany was drunk off her arse but it wasn’t Minho’s problem – it was her roommates. 

“If you're not careful, Tiff, you’re gonna flash the seventh-years nearby.” Minho stated.

“I don’t care – I’m not wearing anything under this skirt.” Tiffany smirked at Minho. He shouldn’t have said anything as Tiffany got onto her knees, sitting right next to him. Her hand was still tangled in his hair, causing him to feel uncomfortable by her long nails at his scalp. 

“Shite! Tiff, no!” Her roommate ran over quickly as Tiffany attempted to get Minho to kiss her. Roxanne King pulled her roommate away from Minho. “Sorry, Minho – I thought I had a close eye on her.” Roxanne apologized.

“She’s pissing drunk, Rox. You should probably head back to the dorm and give her a Pepper-Up potion – I keep a stash in my trunk. If you promise not to look in anything else, there’s a hidden compartment.” Minho stated. 

Roxanne shook her head. “Naw, I got her. Thanks for…watching out for her.” 

Minho nodded as Roxanne wrapped her arm around Tiffany, heading out of the party before midnight. Tiffany Hale would be pissed in the morning but at least she wasn’t going to make a fool of herself. 

On the other side of the room, Draco Malfoy saw everything. Even when Tiffany Hale attempted to kiss Minho. He didn’t even try to stop her either – Draco accidentally crushed the plastic cup with his fist. Pansy gasped as the whiskey splashed all over her legs and bottom of the dress. “Draco!” She stood up quickly, attempting to wipe off liquid. “What the hell?” Draco was sure that Pansy’s voice went up octaves when she drank – and it was bloody annoying. 

“My bad.” 

“This is a _handmade _dress!” 

Draco wasn’t paying attention as Minho was pulled from the couch. He couldn’t see who had convinced the sixth-year to dance but she was dragging him to the dance floor. Minho was chuckling as he stepped onto the dance floor – then Malfoy saw who had convinced Paek to dance.

Lana, _of course_.

However, Draco had never seen the Head Girl act like how she was currently acting. The blond watched her dance with Minho; an arm draped over one of his shoulders. Minho only had his left hand on her waist – they were saying something but Draco couldn’t hear over the loud music. 

Suddenly, Draco was rubbing the back of his head. “Ow! What the hell, Pansy?!” He snapped, looking away from Minho and Lana. 

Pansy had her hands on her hips, trying to look evil. “You weren’t paying attention to me.” She pouted at the blond. 

Draco held back his eye roll, downing the remaining alcohol in the plastic cup. Tossing the cup aside, he placed his head into his hand. Pansy noticed where he was looking. Her eyes rolled, “Paek and Black should just fuck and get it over with.” Malfoy’s head shot out of his hand, looking at his friend with wide eyes. “What? You can tell that Black fancies him. He just goes and sleeps around like it’s nothing.” Pansy checked over her nail polish.

“He’s actually a virgin,” Draco mentioned. Pansy nearly tripped over her own feet as she went to get another cup for her friends. Her head whirled toward Draco. “What?” He questioned. 

“How do you even know that?” 

Draco realized his mistake. “I asked around.” He lied. Pansy was confused about why Draco would be asking people about _Minho Paek_. “He hasn’t slept with any of the girls he took out on dates.” Malfoy added. 

“But…” 

“He’s gay, Pans.” Draco said as he stood up from the couch. “I’m getting some air.” Pansy stood there, eyes wide as her friend went to get some air. The brunette witch couldn’t believe what she heard. 

Minho noticed Malfoy walking out of the party – shite; he wanted to mess with him tonight. But he didn’t leave his friends side the two and a half hours the party had been going on for. Lana glanced in the direction Minho was looking. “Minho, I know what you are thinking,” she said close to his ear. 

“I need some air.”

Lana removed her arm from his shoulder. “Don’t do anything stupid.” She jabbed her index finger into his chest. Minho smirked darkly. “Of course not.” Lana looked away from him as he moved off of the dance floor. The brunette glanced to her left, watching the redhead walk out of the party, his hands in his pockets. 

Sighing heavily, Lana pressed her lips together. Shortly after, Lana felt hands on her hips. “Lose somebody?” 

“Good evening, Nott,”

“Dance?” Lana looked over her shoulder to the fifth-year. She could dance with worse. “Sure, why not.”

Once Minho got outside of the stuffy party, he looked up and down the hall to find Malfoy. However, he couldn’t see where the blond had run off to. “Fuck.” He muttered, eyes narrowing. Minho moved down the hall, feeling the chilliness of the dungeon – it felt nice on his skin. After four cups of Firewhiskey, Minho felt a slight buzz but nothing he couldn’t handle. He was a heavyweight; he knew how to hold his liquor. The redhead paused when he saw one of the classrooms open; the door was wide open, inviting anyone in. Narrowing his eyes, he had to go into Prefect mode if people were having sex in the room. 

Minho went to open his mouth to scold the students but only found Malfoy. “Malfoy?” The blond’s head snapped upward quickly. He looked shocked to see Minho standing in the doorway. “Fuck, I thought somebody was fucking either other in here – don’t leave the door open. The ghost and Filch still patrol down here around this time.” Minho stated. 

“Whatever.” 

Minho now lost the desire to mess with Malfoy. “You ditched the party.” He pointed out. 

“I needed air.” 

Minho chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah, Slytherin parties tend to get hot after a few hours. Even in the dungeons.” Closing the door behind him, Malfoy eyed him. “What? I came out for air too. Now, we are both out of bed, after curfew and Prefects. We should be setting an example.” Minho smirked. 

“The room has been silenced.” 

“Ah.” Minho nodded his head as he approached the blond carefully. Minho wasn’t sure what was going on in his head at the moment. “You didn’t look happy to be at the party.” 

Draco looked away from Minho, crossing his arms. “Pansy wouldn’t let me go. It’s bloody annoying.” He muttered. 

“Well, that’s Parkinson. I’m pretty sure she probably has your wedding planned down to every rose petal placed on the ground she plans to walk.” Draco shuttered at the thought. His parents were starting to talk about him finding someone to think about marrying, but at fifteen, Draco didn’t want to think about that. The other thing his parents talked about was him getting the Dark Mark in the _very _near future – that scared him. “Oh, is Malfoy not picturing marrying Parkinson?” A smirk played at Minho’s lips. “I’m surprised. I know that sometimes arranged marriages were in the Malfoy line.” Minho commented. 

“Mother and father said I don’t have one, thank Merlin.” He sighed with relief. His mother instantly vetoed that idea the moment Draco was born. She wasn’t allowing her son to marry some woman he never had a connection with. 

Minho gestured his head, making Draco get out of the classroom. “Can’t have people wondering off. I don’t want Umbridge to get wind of the parties,” Minho stated, loosening his tie even more. As soon as they walked out of the classroom and headed back to the party, Minho could hear someone coming down the hall. “Shite.” Grabbing a hold of Malfoy’s wrist, he pushed him up against the wall in the darkness part of the hallway. Where the party was held, was part of the castle that Hogwarts didn’t use anymore. The hallway was barely lit during the day, leaving people to use the classrooms as hideouts from the professors. 

The redhead pressed his chest against Draco’s, keeping them hidden. Minho couldn’t reach his wand to put up a barrier between them and the person coming toward the hallway. Glancing over his shoulder, his eyes narrowed as he saw Filch and Mrs. Norris. Minho gulped – if Mrs. Norris got a single whiff of Draco or Minho, they were screwed. 

Minho heard the footsteps stop, the lantern shined dimly. The sixth-year shuffled him and Draco deeper into the corner, placing on hand on his hip to keep him in place. They were both holding their breaths, waiting for Filch to finish his rounds of the castle before he headed off to bed and the ghost took over on patrol. As soon as the Slytherins heard Filch walk off, calling his cat to follow him, Minho let his breath go. “That was fucking close,” 

The sixth-year turned, seeing how close him and Draco _actually _were – hell, he knew he had Draco pressed up against the wall but he had no idea that they were closer than that. Minho could feel Malfoy’s breath on his face. Indirectly, Minho’s eyes flicked from Draco’s eyes to his lips. The sixth-year’s tongue poked out, trying to calm himself down. 

Minho’s fingers dug into the stone of the wall and Draco’s hip as he lowered his head. He couldn’t look at Draco – his heart felt like he was ready to explode out of him. Draco said nothing, he couldn’t, he went completely mute. “_Fuck it_.” Minho muttered.

Leaning up slightly, Minho locked his brown eyes with Draco’s brilliant blue. Draco looked a bit confused before Minho’s lips brushed against his. The redhead paid attention to Draco’s body language – he didn’t freeze or panic. Minho took his chance, pressed his lips against Draco’s, waiting for a response for the fifth-year. It took Draco a moment before Minho felt the Malfoy kiss him back, a little nervously. Minho didn’t expect Malfoy to even allow him to kiss him the first time, so having Draco alone and right where he wanted him, Minho couldn’t stop. 

Tilting his head, taking lead to allow Draco time to adjust. Minho had to admit that Draco knew a thing or two about kissing. He had probably a few girls in his Hogwarts career, but it was clear he had never kissed a guy – at least, Minho thought that. It wouldn’t be like Malfoy and his friends to play Spin the Bottle out of a whim, it was a Muggle game. There was no way in hell he’d play it. Minho liked to take care of his skin, especially his lips. Compared to Draco’s, Minho thought Draco took good care of himself as well. 

Minho pulled away once he needed air – he looked at Malfoy. The fifth-year looked slightly confused and very red in the face. Minho was gentle, which was odd. Even Lana would say that Minho kisses roughly (Spin the Bottle in Minho’s third-year). Before long, Minho was shoved backward to give him and Draco a bit more room – Draco’s hands were clutching into his shirt. “Oi! Whoa!” Minho looked at Draco, wondering what just happened. 

“What the hell?!”

“Don’t ‘what the hell’ me! _You _responded back. I can’t help that you think I’m good enough to kiss.” Minho flashed a smirk at the blond. Draco shoved Minho away from him. “You have to admit, that was _hot_.” Minho commented as he moved backward. Draco stood there, breathing heavily. “Your lips are a bit swollen, you may want to call it a night so Pansy doesn’t get the wrong idea.” Minho smoothed out the winkles in his shirt. 

“You’re a bastard, Paek.” 

“You’ll be back.” Minho stated as he turned on his heels to go back to the party. As he walked, Minho ran his tongue cross his bottom lip – Draco wasn’t a bad snog, but Minho couldn’t stop thinking about Draco _responding_. He really did expect Draco to push him away the instant their lips met. Glancing over his shoulder, Minho wanted to figure Draco Malfoy out.


	14. Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing to talk about Thai dramas because my obsession ass can't stick to one thing - I finished Love by Chance, while I thought Ae/Pete was adorable and cute, their jealousy for each other was really, really annoying. I really preferred Tin/Can and Pond and ChaAim's forming relationships. I'll watch s2, whenever that comes out, for Tin and Can. I really enjoyed their limited story in Love by Chance s1. 
> 
> I also watched all of TharnType. ...I don't understand the hype around it. I really don't. I watched it, cringed so much and sighed heavily at the lack of communication between Tharn and Type. And the lame "villain's" motives of being "provoked," can villains stop with that lame excuse of their wrongdoings? *insert eye roll* However, I did really enjoy the special for TharnType, the machete scene had me DYING! XD Although, the love scene wasn't as hot as people made it out to be though. I thought it was good, both Mew and Gulf are a good match to do BL dramas together. But I didn't think it was anything overly spectacular. But to each their own. 
> 
> I don't know what drama I'll start next. Perhaps Theory of Love or Until We Meet Again, or one of the others in my list that I've added this evening instead of writing. 
> 
> I also up to date with 2gether, it's cute. Very cute right now, I can't wait to see how their relationship forms.

Draco Malfoy was _stubborn_. He was stubborn as hell. But Minho was patient.

The redhead leaned against the wall outside of Lana’s third hour class. His third hour class ended thirty minutes before Lana’s. He had his eyes closed and his left foot keeping him steady as he leaned. The Slytherin had yet to see Umbridge since Friday evening during dinner – the pink woman was wandering the castle somewhere and he was trying to avoid her. Thankfully he didn’t have Dark Arts until tomorrow afternoon but… she could be around any corner. 

She wasn’t at breakfast, thankfully. 

As much as he didn’t want to see the professor, he was curious about what she’d say about his new hair color. The redhead heard the gasps of two students. Once he opened his eyes, he saw Umbridge approaching – she had separated two student who were making out on the bench. As Umbridge watched, she stopped right in front of Minho.

Drawing her attention to the sixth-year, her eyes darted straight to the new color. “Mr. Paek,”

“Professor,” he gave a smile, bowing slightly. 

“You are out of uniform.” She stated. Minho looked down at his uniform – shirt was tucked in, his pants were belted, he was even wearing dress shoes inside of his combats. The only things that were open were his cardigan and cloak; it was bit warm with so many black items that Minho unbuttoned his cloak and cardigan. “I don’t think so, ma’am. I’m a bit hot, so I unbutton a few things.” He pointed out.

“Your hair, Mr. Paek.” 

“It is within nature colors, Professor Umbridge. Besides, there’s no _direct _rule against a student's hair color. If Metamorphmagi are allowed to change their appearance, other students are allowed to expression their individuality.” Minho stated. 

“Mr. Paek,”

Minho raised an eyebrow at the professor as Professor McGonagall approached after finishing her last morning class. “Good morning, Mr. Paek,”

“Good morning, Professor McGonagall,” Minho hid his hand behind his back. The professor followed his hand, curious why he hid it from her. 

“I see you’ve dyed your hair again.” Minho nodded proudly, arching an eyebrow at Umbridge. “At least this time it’s a nature color. It suits you, Paek.” Minho flashed a bright smile at McGonagall, looking over at Umbridge, waiting for her response. 

“Professor McGonagall, you support this?”

“There is no direct rule against the Hogwarts students dyeing their hair. They have the right to do as they wish with their hair, within reason. However, Mr. Paek has been told not to do unnatural colors – he doesn’t listen but if it makes him happy, we shouldn’t get involved.” McGonagall said before excusing herself to talk with a student that called her name. 

Minho smirked darkly at the professor as she walked away in a huff. The redhead was pleased with himself – although, he’d probably get detention in her class tomorrow because of it. Whatever, he could handle Umbridge, she wasn’t his top problem.

His top problem was: Draco Malfoy. 

Waiting around for Lana was annoying. Her extra class was over two hours long; Minho didn’t know how Lana could sit through a class for two hours. The redhead watched students walk back and forth down the hall for their fourth hour classes. Minho had that period off, due to dropping one of his extra classes he didn’t need for this particular mindset. 

The Slytherin was performing his Prefect duties, docking points from three first-year Hufflepuffs who were messing around with, pretty harmless, jinxes in the hallway. Once nearly hit him, if it didn’t get close to him, Minho would have let it go but it missed him by an inch. He was only docking a total of fifteen points from the three Hufflepuffs. “Be careful next time. Even harmless jinxes can really hurt somebody.” He told them, ushering them out of the hallway. 

“Well, isn’t Paek kind.” Minho looked over his shoulder, seeing Pansy Parkinson with Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott, and Draco Malfoy. Obviously, Minho’s eyes went straight for Draco. The blond looked away the moment Pansy stopped behind the sixth-year. “I didn’t think he had a heart.”

“Somebody’s got a be heartless in this school, Parkinson, and I think that title goes to you.” Minho commented. Pansy’s eyes narrowed at the sixth-year. “Shouldn’t you four be getting to class? I know you two,” he pointed to Pansy and Draco, “have Divination.” 

“Stalking us, Paek?”

Minho scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Not even close. You two, along with Crabbe and Goyle complained so much about Divination last year in the common room.” 

“You listened in on our conversations?” She challenged. 

Minho stood his ground. “Kind of hard _not to _when you have a loud mouth.” Pansy gasped, placing a hand over her mouth. 

“You cannot talk to a lady like that!” 

“I don’t see a lady around here.” Pansy was _appalled _while the others around her were hiding their laughter from her. Draco included – he was biting down on his tongue to keep himself from chuckling. “Get to class, you four. I’m not allowed to give detention or take points away from other Prefects – and Zabini and Nott didn’t do anything – so, get your arses to class.” Minho walked around the fifth-years, purposely bumping shoulders with Malfoy. “Oops, my bad.” Minho muttered as he walked back over to his bag that he sat on the floor. 

“Shouldn’t _you _be in class?”

“I have fourth hour free – I’m just waiting on Lana, she should be out...” Minho pointed to the door just as it opened. Pansy saw the brunette witch exit first with her bag slung onto her shoulders. She looked rather tired – after the party and being drunker that Minho first thought, Lana nearly slept all of Saturday away. Then Sunday was making sure she ate, drank water, and had a number of Pepper-Up potions. She was dead on her feet by Monday. “See?” Minho smirked in Pansy’s direction. 

“Get to class. All of you.” Lana snapped at the fifth-years. Pansy squeaked, jumping at Lana’s slightly raised voice. You didn’t want to piss off Lana when she was still hung-over. Minho snickered as Pansy shielded herself behind the three males. 

“Oi! Pans, the fuck?” Theo moved away from her as she attempted to hide. “It’s just Lana hung-over, nothing to fear. Lana can’t hurt a fly.” The brunette’s eyes narrowed at the fifth-year. “Let’s go.” Theo gulped at the look on the Head Girl’s face. Lana huffed, turning on her heels; her hair nearly hit Minho in the face. 

“Lana!” 

“Move your arse, Minho, I have a _pounding _headache.” Lana hissed as she stormed off. Minho glanced back at Draco before walking after Lana. Even though he had seen Lana hung-over before, she was more annoyed than usual. They headed off to the Heads dorm until lunch.

Once the pair was inside the door, Lana dropped her bag, flopping on her stomach onto the couch. She pressed her face into the pillow, kicking off her heels. Minho set his down, walking over to the brunette. “Lana?” Minho knelt down, running his fingers against her scalp. Lana whined as she moved her head to look at Minho. “What’s the matter, Lana?” Minho had never see his best friend act like this – Lana was always levelheaded when it came to being hung-over so the professors didn’t see she was drinking the night or two before. 

“I don’t know. I can’t _focus_.” Lana was having a hard time really focusing, to the point she was sure she bombed her last test in Ancient Runes. The tears pooled in her eyes. “I have a such a bad headache that I can’t keep my eyes open for longer than five minutes.”

“Maybe you should go to the Hospital Wing.” Minho suggested. 

“I just need to rest. I think I’m going to skip the rest of my classes for today, I’ll just tell them that I felt sick after Runes.” Lana curled herself up on the couch. “You still have to tell me what happened after you came back to the party, Minho. I saw your swollen lips and tinted cheeks.” Lana reminded him.

Minho closed his eyes – how was he supposed to tell Lana what happened when he got air when Draco never came back to the party? If Draco came back and she noticed the similar look on his face, she would have put two-and-two together. But Minho also didn’t like lying to Lana about the shite he went through. “Don’t you just want to see the mark again?” Minho suggested. 

She shot up from the couch, clutching her pounding head afterward. “Ah, fuck.” 

“Let me get a headache potion.”

“You showed me your mark!?” Lana muttered, opening one eye. “You _seriously _showed me while I was _drunk_?! You know I can’t remember anything when I’m drunk off my ass.” Lana pouted. 

“Look, I may have snogged somebody out in the hall, that’s all.” 

“So, you didn’t find Draco?” Minho shook his head at the brunette. “Dammit! I was hoping you would.”

Minho gave his best friend a confused look. “Why?” 

Lana’s eyes grew large. “Uh, no reason.” She stammered out. Minho’s cocked his head to the side but let go whatever Lana was hesitating about. “Can you go get me that headache potion?” She asked sweetly. 

“Of course. Who else would?”

“Remind me why we are friends?” Lana asked as she leaned over the couch, staring at Minho as he walked toward the door. “‘Cause you wouldn’t leave me the hell alone when I got sorted into Slytherin house.” Minho flashed a smirk. 

“_Rrriiigghhhtt_.” Lana rolled her eyes as Minho left to get a headache potion from Madam Pomfrey. Turning onto her back, she placed her arm over her eyes. She waved her wand, dimming the lights.

_“So you’re saying that Draco isn’t straight?” Lana questioned at the party. She was off to the side with Theo Nott after Minho went off to find Malfoy to mess with him. Lana was nursing her sixth cup of Firewhiskey while Theo was on his second. “But Parkinson…”_

_“Is too dimwitted to realize that Draco doesn’t get a boner when she’s around him constantly.” Theo looked at Lana. “Look, I don’t think Draco even realizes yet – but it wouldn’t be the first time he’s kissed a guy.” Theo wagged an eyebrow at the brunette. _

_Lana was suddenly very interested. “Really now?” _

_"Don’t let the hard exterior of Pansy get to you – she really does care for all of us. But what she doesn’t let on is that she’s really into Muggle party games.” Lana’s eyes widened at the fifth-year. _

_“You don’t say.” _

_“That one kissing game came up one summer – Pans, Draco, myself, Blaise, Daph, Vince, Greg, and a few of Pansy’s other roommates all got together. Tracey – a half-blood – introduced the game to us.” Theo began, giving Lana all she needed to know. She nodded her head at the Slytherin. _

_“Why are you telling me this?”_

_“‘Cause Draco is constantly talking about Paek.” Lana nearly choked on the whiskey. Theo patted her back, making sure the alcohol went down the right pipe. “You haven’t noticed?” _

_“I just thought it was hate disgusted as banter.”_

_“Well, he does hate you and Paek both – for other reasons that he hasn’t shared with me. But Blaise and I have a bet going on,” Lana’s eyes twinkled at the fifth-year. “Want in?”_

_“Who else is involved?”_

_“The Weasel twins, several of the other Prefects, I may even have a couple of the professors in on the pool.” Theo smirked as he gulped down the rest of the alcohol. Lana’s eyes widened at him. “And several others, mainly Slytherins but… you want in?”_

_“Oh fuck yeah!” _

_“Good. So who do you think will make the first move?” Theo questioned with playful smirk._

Lana removed her arm from her face. The brunette couldn’t believe she was _betting _on what will happen between Draco and Minho. Minho was her best friend, she needed to support him but Draco was also her third cousin. Sure, they were distant since Draco wanted nothing to do with her but… “Urg!” Lana groaned loudly, pressing her hands into her face. 

Minho was going to kill her once he found out.


	15. Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished a story I've been working on since NOVEMBER! To say I'm THRILLED to be finished with the story is an understatement.

Minho emerged from his dorm that evening, wearing some black jeans and a hoodie for the rest of day. He didn’t have Prefect duties that night – it was time for a break in the common room. Minho finished his homework before dinner, and had one of the house-elves bring him dinner to his dorm. Minho didn’t feel like interacting with people without Lana. She was still nursing her headache; Madam Pomfrey even went to her dorm to give her a once over. Lana was given two more headache potions to get her through the night if she couldn’t sleep. 

As the sixth-year entered the common room, Pansy was sitting on Draco’s lap. Minho bit down on his bottom lip to stop himself from doing anything he would regret later. Grabbing somebody’s copy of the Daily Prophet in passing, Minho sat down near the fire. Pansy looked over to him, giving him a disgusted look. “We’re having a conversation here,” Minho glanced up from the moving picture of the Minister of Magic. 

“So?”

The fifth-year witch’s eyes narrowed. “It’s _private_.” Minho lowered the parchment paper, looking around at the other students who were around the common room that evening. “If it’s so private, then it should be talked about in a dorm room, not out in the middle of the common room.” Minho pointed out. 

“He’s got a point, Pans,” Blaise agreed with him. “Besides, it’s not _private_.” The Italian wizard rolled his eyes at the black haired girl. Pansy huffed, looking away from Minho. 

Minho went back to looking over the Daily Prophet as the fifth-years talked about what went down during Divination. The redhead casually glanced to them as he listened in. He wasn’t doing it on purpose but Parkinson had a loud voice to begin with. “I hope she shacks her,” Pansy commented with a slight smirk. “She’s a terrible teacher.” She added. 

“You just don’t like her because she said you don’t have the mind to see what is going to happen.” Theo stated. His head was on Daphne Greengrass’ lap, looking up at both Draco and Pansy.

Pansy rolled her eyes. “She may have insulted me but she still is a shite teacher. Divination is such a terrible subject, I don’t even know why Hogwarts would offer it.” Pansy stated.

“Divination is taught to students who may be Seers know they aren’t alone. And if a student isn’t a Seer, it still gives them the insight into the subject.” Minho remarked, flipped to the next page of the Prophet. “Divination is for the students who like a hands-on approach – it tests a wizard’s senses, allows them to have logical thinking and sensible mind and body for their future career. Many Aurors think Divination is the reason they have so many people in Azkaban.” Minho explained. 

“No one asked you!” Pansy snapped. 

“I was just putting in my own input.”

“You _dropped _Divination.” She pointed out. 

Minho shrugged his shoulders. “So?” Lowering the paper once again, Minho looked at Parkinson closely. “Just because I dropped a class after my OWLs doesn’t mean I didn’t like it. It just means that I dropped it because I realized that it was pointless to continue something when I’ll be taking up a job in the Dark Arts.” Minho said. 

Pansy laughed. “You and the Dark Arts? In our dreams, Paek.”

“He’s the top student in his year, Pans,” Draco commented. Minho’s eyes narrowed. Pansy’s head snapped toward Paek. He flashed a pleasant smile in her direction. “That’s _impossible_!” She exclaimed. 

Minho wasn’t entirely sure if he should feel hurt or relieved that Pansy was dumb as a box of rocks. “How do you think I became a Prefect, Parkinson?” Minho chuckled, amused with the conversation. 

Pansy’s mouth open but no words came out. 

“Malfoy’s right, I’m number one in my year. Now that you’ve sparked my interest in your not-so-private conversation, why does Parkinson want Trelawney shacked? She may be a bit…strange but she’s quite nice.” Minho commented. 

“Umbridge.” Goyle stated. Minho sighed, rolling his eyes. “What’d she do this time?” Minho asked. 

Pansy smiled proudly. “Put Trelawney in her place – she interviewed her and observed our class this morning, isn’t that right, Draco?” Pansy ran her fingers across the back of his neck, playing with the shorter hairs there.

“Yeah, never seem Trelawney look so terrified.” Malfoy chuckled. Minho rolled his eyes at the blond. “What kind of Seer can’t give a prediction on command?” He added.

“Being a Seer isn’t a party trick.” Minho said rather harshly. Draco flinched at the redhead’s tone. “Sometimes it takes Seers several _weeks _to decipher just _one _prediction. Whether it is as simple as predicting someone’s punishment or a goddamn prophecy, it takes a while.” Minho folded up the Daily Prophet, tossing it onto the table. 

“She deserves it,” Pansy stated. 

“I hope you realize, Pansy, that most of the professors here at Hogwarts _live here_– some don’t have alternate homes in England. This could be her only place of residence. You basically are wishing for her to be homeless.” Minho got up from the chair, having enough of the conversation. He put the hood over his head as he walked out of Slytherin house. Minho needed to go to the clock tower to calm himself down. 

As he walked, he saw students sneaking around, trying to go unnoticed by the evil woman in pink. They were trying to make Hogwarts has it used to be, where no one worried about how Umbridge was going to do something. Stuffing his hands into the pockets of the hoodie, Minho kept his head down as he walked through the castle. No one paid much attention to him as he walked – no one did. 

Minho had a coin in the palm of his hand as he sat in the clock tower. Looking at the gold coin, he focused on making it float without saying a word. The redhead was starting to learn about wordless and wandless magic in his classes, so he wanted to practice as much as he could. The coin shifted back and forth in his palm but didn’t lift off. The redhead growled, clutching his fingers around the piece. 

“Minho?” The sixth-year looked up, seeing Daphne Greengrass standing at the top of the stairs. 

“Greengrass?” 

“I, uh… I wanted to apologize for Draco and Pansy's behavior in the common room.” She shifted on her feet, looking down at her flats for a moment. Lifting her head slowly, she looked at the sixth-year. “Pansy really doesn’t like Trelawney, for whatever reason. I-I think she’s nice and kind and perhaps a little mental but… she cares. But I don’t think Pansy really means what she said about having her sacked – that would be terrible.” Daphne stated. 

“This _is _Parkinson we’re talking about, Greengrass.” 

Daphne shook her head with a small smile. “I guess you’re right.” Daphne approached, sitting next to the sixth-year. “You aren’t as scary as I thought.” She commented. 

“I just had a hard exterior, that’s all.” 

Daphne gave him a once over before looking down at her hands. Minho went back to trying to levitate the coin with no wand or words. As he concentrated on the gold piece, Daphne watched him carefully. The fifth-year could see he was very determined, he liked to do things on his own – Minho Paek wasn’t as bad as everyone said he was. Although, she had no idea about Lana Black, Daphne didn’t spend a lot of time with the sixth or seventh-year. However, one question plagued her mind. “Do you fancy Draco?”

Suddenly, the coin flew straight out of Minho’s hand, across the room, and straight to the ground below. Minho’s eyes were wide as he stared blankly at the fifth-year. No words came out of his mouth as he looked over Daphne’s serious face. She tilted her head at him, waiting for his answer. “Pansy told us you were gay – Blaise had to knock some sense into her after she ranted about it. But… do you?” Minho wasn’t sure what to even say to the girl. 

**\---**

Draco stood outside the Head student dorm, waiting for someone to answer. He had told the painting that he needed to speak with Lana Black. It was thirty minutes before curfew, he had the time. But now he was standing outside, just waiting… the man in the painting was taking longer than he would have liked. However, the hidden door opened, Travis stood there. “What do you want?”

“I said I wanted to see Black!” He hissed at the painting. 

“Lana’s currently ill,”

“Merlin’s sake, it’s _just _a headache!” Lana snapped from the couch. “Enter, Malfoy.” The blond flashed a smirk at the Head Boy as he entered the dorm. Lana was lying on the couch with a washcloth over her forehead. “I’m fine, Field. Go to bed, I don’t need help. I feel better.” Lana rolled her eyes as she waved Draco over. 

“It’s nearly curfew for fifth-years.” 

“I’ll walk him back to the dorm if we end up chatting longer than I think.” Lana shifted her weight, getting up from the couch. Her headache was now just a dull pain in her skull – the headache potions really did the trick and her three naps she had. “Come on, let’s go to my room, it’s been silenced so _he _can’t hear.” Lana honestly hated sharing a dorm with the Ravenclaw, she never had to deal with him in the past but now… she wanted to murder him every second of the time they spent together. 

Entering her room, Draco paused to see the three bookcases lining one wall, a desk tucked into the corner, a very large wardrobe, and her four-poster bed in the middle of the room. Lana sat on the bed, waving her wand to bring the chair near it. “Sorry, I do have to lay down, Madam Pomfrey’s orders.” Lana muttered as she grabbed the plush green pillow, snuggling it. 

Draco nodded, trying not to think about the moment he’d become Head Boy. He took a seat near Lana, however he didn’t speak. The brunette knew there was something on Draco’s mind. “All right, cousin, what’s up? You know curfew is in a few minutes, yet you risk your arse to come see me. I should be touched and flattered but…” Lana raised an eyebrow.

“It’s Paek,”

“Did something happen to Minho?! Did _you _do something to him?!” Draco was taken back by her exclamation – but it was more in a surprised tone than an angry one. The Malfoy wasn’t sure how to respond right away. “Uh… no?” He questioned his own thoughts. 

“Dammit…” she muttered, pouting into the pillow. 

Draco shook his head. “Had he told you anything?” 

Lana glanced to the blond. “Should he have?” Draco was _shocked_, Minho didn’t tell his best friend about him kissing the younger Slytherin in the hallway during the party. Lana groaned, getting Draco’s attention. “Did he mess with you again? I told him not to.” Draco shook his head. 

Black could see that her cousin was confused about something, and _hiding _something. “Draco, did something happen?” 

“Have you kissed him before?” 

Lana instantly started laughing, throwing her head back. Malfoy gave her a look. “Oh hell yeah!” Wait, Minho and Lana _kissed_? “Spin the Bottle – my fourth, his third. It was during the Easter holiday. He had stayed since his parents were out of the country for one of his cousins wedding. So, a group of us got together and played – we got to kiss pretty much everyone in the circle.” Lana explained. 

“You played that shitty Muggle game?” 

Lana nodded. “Sometimes you got to be a Muggle for a day to have a little bit of fun.” She shrugged her shoulders.

“Do you… uh…” Draco wasn’t sure what else to say, or how to say what was on his mind. 

“Do I have feelings for Minho? Even though he’s gay?” Malfoy nodded. Lana thought for a moment. “Perhaps in the beginning, before he told me he was. But then I realized that those feelings weren’t actually _real _feelings. I come from a foster house; there are half a dozen little kids around who are all young witches and wizards who can’t control their powers. I never felt what _true _love is, but Minho and I will be friends forever. I love him dearly, but not in a romantic or I want him to fuck me way.” Lana explained. 

Malfoy nodded slowly. “Uh, how did you find out he was gay?” 

“Oh, he told me, silly.” Draco’s eyes widened. “Actually, I remember it clearly – it was the sorting ceremony when you came to Hogwarts. He told me at the table before you first-years entered. I was a bit shocked, considering he was twelve and had already decided he liked guys instead of girls but… I supported him, that was all that matter to him.” Lana stated with a bright smile. “Why do you ask?”

The blond said nothing. 

Lana moved onto her knees to look at Draco. Leaning forward, she placed her hands onto his shoulder to get him to look her straight in the eye. “Are you trying to tell me something, Malfoy?” She asked. Malfoy licked his suddenly dry lips. “Do you _fancy _Minho?!” Her voice went a little higher than expected. 

Honestly? 

Draco didn’t even know.


	16. Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a lot on my mind lately. I may have slipped into my head over the weekend, that was fun. 
> 
> Today, NYS extended schools and businesses closings until the 29h of this month. I feel so bad for the students who are seniors (I am no longer in school) this year - sports cancelled, the musical was cancelled two weeks before the show was supposed to go on, important exams that needed to be completed for college. For those who aren't in New York, we have these exams called regent exams, and they determined if you pass or fail for the year. You can pass the class all you want but fail the exam, you fail that class and vise versa. And New York State is the ONLY state who does these exams. Those will be getting cancelled by tomorrow.
> 
> I'm... not overwhelmed by all this. I'm just... worried about the future. I run the Box Tops program through the elementary school in my town - and I don't know if I should call it a year and just tally up all the totals I have to determine the "winners" for the year, or just wait it out. But I don't think schools in New York will be going back in May either. For reference, the school district I went to, we didn't get out of school until the end of June. However, I end Box Tops for the year in May because June has too much going on. Although, I doubt moving up days and graduation will actually happen this year. 
> 
> I just needed to write something out to get some of my feelings out. So, enjoy this chapter of Telepathic.

Lana watched Draco and Minho carefully as Umbridge continued her reign to power. She was conducting observations and interviews with the professors _during _class. Lana had sat through one observation during Ancient Runes, and she had the audacity to ask if Runes was even a suitable subject for the students to learn. Apparently anyone who wanted to be a Curse Breaker at Hogwarts was taking the wrong career path in her eyes. 

Hell, Umbridge was even sitting in on one-on-one meetings between Head of House and student. Lana sat across from Professor Snape and Professor Umbridge. She was sitting next to him, glancing over to Lana’s transcript throughout the years at Hogwarts. The brunette felt like she was on trial – more than usual. Once fifth-year started, the professors asked each student to make an appointment on specific days to go over their plans after Hogwarts and to see if their plans had changed in the past year or two. 

Lana still hadn’t changed her idea about a career outside of Hogwarts. But she wasn’t willing to tell Umbridge about it. Thankfully, she had a secondary career choice that would make her money in the long run. “Black,” 

“Yes, sir?” Lana squeaked. She never liked sitting alone with Professor Snape. She knew that Minho allied with him after receiving the mark, so that meant that Snape looked after her. 

“Do you still wish to be as you suggested two years ago?” He questioned, setting down the paper with her grades up until this point.

Lana nodded. “As long as I figure out a way to get noticed, sir.” 

“Should be too hard,”

Was Snape giving Lana a compliment? “Why, thank you, sir.” 

“Just announce you are the niece of crazed lunatic Sirius Black, people will notice you.” Yeah, Lana knew it was too good to be true. Slumping back in the wooden chair, she rolled her eyes at the Potions Master. “And if that doesn’t work out?” 

“I’d like be a Jill of all trades then, but if you are making pick one,” Lana thought for a moment. “Perhaps a _Potions Master_.” A playful smirk pulled at her lips. Snape wasn’t amused with her comment. “All jokes aside, I’d rather just become a writer like I hope to be.” Lana spoke, drifting her eyes down to her black tights. She picked off a piece of lint. 

“A writer?” Umbridge questioned. Lana glanced to the pink witch’s direction. “If you want to be a writer, my dear, then I’m sure the Ministry could give you an internship at the Daily Prophet. They are always looking for new blood.” Umbridge spoke. 

Lana wasn’t sure if that meteoric or actual physical blood. 

Snape rolled his eyes. “She meant in _literature_.” 

“Like a person who write textbooks?” Umbridge questioned, looking at Lana. 

The brunette gulped. “Uh, more like _fiction _in the wizarding world,” Umbridge gave a smile. “An-and the Mug-Muggle world.” The smile on Umbridge’s face fell instantly as Lana announced what she wanted to do for a living. “I want to be a famous author that wizards and Muggles can enjoy.” Lana stated. 

“You could expose the wizarding world, Miss Black.” 

“Muggles are fascinated in magic, Professor Umbridge.”

“Why would you want to write for _Muggles_? The Daily Prophet is a _wonderful _paper to work for, Miss Black. They could teach you so much about write than a simple _author_.” Umbridge said. 

Lana’s jaw clenched. Standing from the chair, she slammed her hands onto the desk. “Perhaps I don’t want to work for a lying, manipulative arseholes for the rest of my life. I’d rather work for an _honest _publishing company than be with people making up a fake story to sell copies. And people who are in the _Ministry’s _hands.” Lana said calmly. 

“Miss Black!” Umbridge was appalled with Lana’s take on the Daily Prophet. “Professor Snape, do get control of your student.” Lana glanced over to the black haired wizard. 

Snape looked over to Lana. “If Black desires to be an author, let her fall on her own to find out it’s not simple. And she has the right to her own opinion about the Ministry and the Daily Prophet. You may go, Black.” Snape stated. Lana grabbed her bag from the floor next to the seat, walking out of the office that early morning. All of Snape’s classes were canceled for the student interviews. 

Lana made her way to the Great Hall, seeing Filch adding a couple more proclamations to the wall. Standing off to the side, watching as Filch struggled to hammer the pick into the wall to hang the newest rule to the castle. Crossing her arms, Lana shook her head – no Weasley products, no loud music after 5:30, no alterations to the uniforms, the professors weren’t allowed to teach anything that was outside of their assigned job, among others. 

“‘Ello,” Lana jumped at the voice in her ear. Looking to her right, Theo Nott was standing there. The brunette tried not to give him a once over as Filch struggled to climb down the ladder without falling. He wasn’t even allowing any of the students to steady the ladder. “More I see.” 

“They keep going up daily. It’s scary, honestly.” 

“My father thinks she’s the best thing that’s happened to Hogwarts.” Theo stated. Lana rolled her eyes at the Slytherin. “Didn’t say I agreed with him.” 

“I know,”

“Anything new in our little _bet_, Black?” Nott questioned with a smirk. The brunette thought back to what Draco told her. She shook head, “Nope.” 

“Damn. Daph couldn’t get anything out of Paek either.” 

“Why was Greengrass talking with Minho?” 

“‘Cause I told her to.” 

“Didn’t we agree _not to _interfere?” Lana asked as she turned to look at the fifth-year, crossing her arms. Theo placed a hand on her waist, pulling her in. “What fun would that be? Perhaps I promised Daph a shopping spree in Hogsmeade if she got anything out of him, but all she got was panic.” He said, keeping his voice low. 

“Panic?”

“Well, Daphne doesn’t exactly have a filter to her. She asked him straight out if he fancied Draco.” Lana’s eyes widened as she slapped a hand over Theo’s mouth. The brunette glanced around to the other students who were more interested in what Filch was doing. “Don’t say it _too _loud, Nott. For Merlin’s sake…” she muttered. 

Theo removed her hand from his mouth, holding onto her wrist. “So, Draco really didn’t say anything?”

Lana shook her head. “He asked questions he already knew the answers to. Like Minho being gay and how we became friends. That’s all, I promise.” Lana batted her eyelashes at the fifth-year. Theo looked down at the Head Girl, wondering what was currently going through her mind.

**\---**

“The _Dark Arts_?!” The high-pitched voice of Umbridge echoed Snape’s office. Minho sat across from the professors, hands on his lap as Umbridge nearly had a panic attack about him wanting to go into the Dark Arts as a profession. “Why on earth would you want to work in the Dark Arts? I have told you, multiple times, Mr. Paek, _no one _will be attacking you.” She explained. 

Minho looked over at Snape. “Yes, sir, I still wish to work as my parents do. I know I can handle the position a someone trained in the Dark Arts – which that means as a professor or a consultant for the Ministry, then so be it.” Minho ignored Umbridge. Her mouth fell open the moment Minho suggested the Ministry of Magic. 

“You _will not _work for the Ministry of Magic, Mr. Paek. We do not want who studies the Dark Arts.” Umbridge stated. 

Minho barely turned his head to look at the witch. He wondered how many buttons he could push before Umbridge lost all control. “Good thing you aren’t in charge of the Dark Arts department, ma’am. I’ve had a job lined up since I showed interest and talent in the Dark Arts.” Umbridge’s mouth fell open. 

“Paek, you do know what will happen if you do…” Snape trailed off. 

“I still have a year and a half before I can think about anything else, sir. I’m still a student, after all.”

“Mr. Paek, you are one of the riches families, you don’t even need to work,” Umbridge pointed out. “You can find yourself a nice wife, have children, and just live off the spoils of your family.” Umbridge suggested. 

Minho chuckled sarcastically. “Yes, I could do that. But like I said, I already have a job lined up – I even start an internship over next summer. And the wife and children part of the plan sounds good,” Minho played along for a moment. Umbridge smiled proudly. “_In theory_.” She gave a confused expression. 

“Mr. Paek is a homosexual, Professor Umbridge,” Snape confirmed. Umbridge’s attention snapped to Minho as he waved at the professor. She looked _disgusted _with him. “The wizarding world doesn’t care whether or not an employee in any job is attracted to the same sex.” He added, making sure Minho understood he was playing with fire right now. 

“Yep. But I prefer the term gay to homosexual. And our headmaster is gay too,” Umbridge was appalled that Minho would even announce _that _like it was no big deal. “It really doesn’t matter and there are children who need adopting, so… my future _husband _and I will have children, one way or another.” Minho explained. He looked back to Professor Snape. “Can we get back to my future career in the Dark Arts? I rather finish this sooner rather than later, I do need to eat lunch.” Minho flashed a smirk in the pink witch’s direction.

Umbridge kept her mouth shut the rest of the conversation between teacher and student. Snape even signed off on Minho doing the internship for the Ministry over the summer. He could send that off to his parents so they could stop hounding his arse about it. “Have a wonderful rest of your day, professors.” Minho said politely as he gathered his bag from the floor. 

Minho had thought he was finished with Umbridge for the day – oh boy, was he _wrong_. As Minho was walking out his last class of the day, he saw the students rushing to the courtyard. Minho followed suit, trying to figure out what was happening. The redhead made his way to one of the windows looking out over the courtyard; he pushed through to climb into the window. Leaning against the stone, he saw Professor Umbridge standing before Trelawney. Filch was pulling the Divination professor’s belongings from the castle.

Minho gulped as Trelawney approached Umbridge, accidentally running into her smallest suitcase. “Six-sixteen years I’ve… I’ve lived and taught here. Hogwarts is my home.” The professor looked around at the students that were gathered around. The tears began to fall from her eyes. 

Up in Lana’s room, she heard the commotion of students. Pushing Theo off of her, she headed straight to the window. Looking down into the courtyard, her eyes widened. “Oh shite!” She exclaimed. The brunette looked over her shoulder at Theo. “Umbridge’s is sacking Trelawney.” 

Theo sat up in the bed, placing his arms on his knees. “Oh for fuck’s sake.” 

“You…you can’t do this.” Trelawney cried. 

“Actually,” Umbridge held up something signed and stamped by the Ministry. “I can.” No one moved, no one knew what to actually do. McGonagall noticed the students circling the courtyard; she pushed her way through to see Trelawney in tears in from of Umbridge. Hurrying forward, McGonagall consoled the Divination professor. “Something you’d like to say, dear?” Umbridge asked with a smile. 

“Oh, there are _several _things I would like to say.” McGonagall commented. Minho _so _wanted to see and hear all the words come out of McGonagall’s mouth as she cursed out Umbridge. Suddenly, the double doors of the castle opened, having Dumbledore entered the situation. 

“Huh.” Minho was confused – he hadn’t seen the headmaster since the start-of-term feast. He barely came out of his office. Minho wasn’t even sure if he knew about what Umbridge had started in his castle. 

Dumbledore approached with a hurry. “Professor McGonagall, might I ask you to escort Sybil back inside?”

“Oh! Dumbledore’s gotten involved!” Lana stated. That got Theo up and off the bed. He looked out the window to see their headmaster standing in the courtyard. McGonagall was now escorting Trelawney back into the building. Trelawney was in a fit of tears, stumbling on her feet. The two Slytherins wondered what was being said between the headmaster and the professor. 

While Minho was wondering where the hell Lana was. 

“Dumbledore, may I remind you that, under my terms of Educational Decree Number 23, as enacted by the Minister-” Umbridge was cut off by Dumbledore. “You have the right to dismiss my teachers. You do not, however, have the authority to banish them from the grounds. That power remains with the headmaster.” Dumbledore explained. 

Umbridge gave the same smile she had at the start-of-term feast. “_For now_.” A shiver went down Minho’s spine. Thunder rumbled in the distance. Dumbledore turned and walked off as he shouted to the students to go back to their studies. Minho stayed standing in the window – he watched as the students left the courtyard, having all the action being cut short. 

That was about the only entertaining thing that had happened at Hogwarts in a long while. Minho jumped down once only a few students were left, heading to the open double doors of the castle. “Paek,” Minho looked over his shoulder to see Malfoy standing there.

“Yes?”

“We need to talk.”


	17. Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are looking for slow burn, this is not the story for you.

“I thought you were avoiding me, Malfoy,” Minho stated as he walked up the stairs to the clock tower. The redhead glanced over his shoulder to the fifth-year; Draco was glaring back at him. “Oh, we’re back to _that _huh?” Minho chuckled as they got to the top. Minho dropped his bag down, removing his cloak and cardigan. The redhead ran his hand through his hair to give his hand something to do. Malfoy set his bag down next to Minho’s. “You wanted to talk, so _talk_, I honestly don’t have all day.” Minho commented as he looked toward Malfoy. 

“Crabbe told me something,” 

“Is it that the earth spins, ‘cause I already know that.” Minho smirked in Malfoy’s direction. Draco went to snap at the sixth-year but he knew that Crabbe wasn’t that smart to begin with. He shook his head. “Then what? Crabbe isn’t bright, so it can’t be _too _intellect.” Minho was growing tired of whatever Draco had to tell him. 

“Did Lana mention her and Theo have a bet going on?” He asked. 

Minho turned his head toward the blond before turning his whole body. The redhead crossed his arms, shaking his head at Malfoy. “No. What _kind _of bet? To see how long before he fucks her senseless?” Minho questioned. He saw the way Theo Nott looked at Lana – he was about the only student she hadn’t flirted with aimlessly throughout Hogwarts. 

Malfoy cleared his throat. “A bet between us,” he gestured his index finger between the two of them as he approached slowly. Minho ran his tongue against his teeth, wondering why Lana and Theo were having an alliance at the moment. “About how long before one of us craves.”

“_Craves_?” 

“Well, Crabbe said it as ‘who makes the first move...’” Draco looked rather upset over that statement. Minho clicked his tongue off the roof of his mouth before he started laughing. “_You and me_?” Placing a hand against his chest, throwing his head back. “When a wizard makes flying pigs, then _perhaps_.” Minho was kidding himself – after Greengrass asked if he fancied Draco, the redhead was screwed. 

“You kissed me!”

“I was drunk.” 

“No you weren’t.” Minho rolled his eyes at Draco. “You only have four cups.” Minho’s attention was drawn to Draco.

“How the fuck do you know that?” Minho had his arms at his sides. “Were you _watching _me?” Minho asked. 

Draco’s eyes widened. “You weren’t looking over at me? _At all_?” Draco questioned.

Minho made a face. “Of course I looked over. Pansy’s got a loud as fuck voice, she overpowered the music sometimes. Especially with those _squeals _– I don’t know how other guys find squealing cute or attractive.” Minho rolled his eyes at the blond. 

Minho was in front of Malfoy in a flash, startling the blond. “Perhaps there were glances in your direction but I _observe_. I like watching people and how the react to Firewhiskey, _especially _fifth-years. Although, you and your crew have already been introduced to Firewhiskey, so it was no fun.” Minho waved his hand in the air. “I was keeping an eye on Lana. She can drink too much.” He stated. 

“Did you kiss Hale?” Minho laughed again, this time bending over and holding his stomach. Malfoy didn’t like getting laughed at. 

Minho was wiping his eyes as the tears rolled. “Me _kiss _Tiffany Hale? Are you _completely _mental, Malfoy? Not in a million years would _I _kiss her. She was fucking drunk off her arse and she’s been trying to get into my pants since third-year, she thought she had me right where she wanted me.” Minho commented, wiping his eyes to get rid of all the tears that were in his tears before wiping his hands on his dress shirt. 

He looked back at Draco. “So Theo and Lana are betting on who makes the first move when we don’t even fancy each other – smart move on their parts.” Minho rolled his eyes. 

“Blaise, along with others are in on the bet. Apparently there’s even a betting pool going on.” Minho’s eyes narrowed. “No _wonder_ the Weasel twins were being hush-hush around me lately. Those bloody bastards.” Minho shook his head. Was all of Hogwarts mental? 

“You did kiss me,”

“_I was drunk_!” Minho threw his hands into the air. “I do stupid things when I’m drunk, all right?” 

“Like push me up into a corner.” 

“Filch was coming down the hall, if we didn’t hide then and there, we would have been caught. And the party would have been caught.” Minho explained. 

“You didn’t have to kiss me.” 

Minho huffed. “_Moment of weakness_, all right? Is that better?” Minho asked, staring at Malfoy. Draco said nothing. “If that is all, I do have things to do this evening – I need to take over Abbott’s patrol of the castle because she got evening Umbridge detention.” Minho walked around Malfoy.

“Wait.” Minho looked over his shoulder, wondering what had come over Malfoy to tell him to stop. “_Why _did you kiss me?” 

Minho pressed his lips together at first before licking his lips. He reached backward, grabbing Draco’s arm. Minho kept a bit of distance between him and Draco as he kissed for the second time. And just like the first, Minho was slow and gentle, easing Draco into the kiss. And just like last time, Draco was hesitant when it came to kissing a guy. 

The kiss was nothing to write home about, but it was making Minho realize something. Draco _wasn’t _pushing away. Draco wasn’t too inexperienced in kissing, but Minho still wanted to take it slow. Malfoy was _Malfoy _– he was someone who befriends you only to stab you in the back. The redhead felt Draco drawback, indicating he was feeling uncomfortable. Minho leaned back, looking over Draco’s face. “There, I wasn’t intoxicated this time. Feel better now?” Minho asked.

Malfoy just stared Minho. “I told you you’d be back.” A smirk pulled at his lips.

Once Draco found the words, he asked, “Why did that feel different than the first time?” 

Minho pushed his hair from his eyes. “‘Cause _you liked it_.” Draco froze in place. “You liked it the first time too, you just didn’t know how to handle your emotions. That comes with the territory of _fancying _someone.” Minho explained. 

“I _do not _fancy you.” Malfoy said instantly. 

Minho walked off to grab his uniform and bag. “Well, I’m not here to play ‘Draco Experiments,’ so get your head out of your arse or that is the last time we kiss. _Ever_.” Minho looked back at Draco, seeing his confused expression. “You know where to find me, Malfoy.”

**\---**

“Good evening, Miss Lana! Pippie gets Miss Lana some chocolate chip cookies! Pippie made a fresh batch this morning!” The house-elf that Lana befriend in her first year at Hogwarts greeted. Lana got a note after everyone returned to their dorms when Dumbledore saved Trelawney’s place at Hogwarts. The note was unsigned but Lana knew it was a Prefect 

“Set out two plates, and some tea – it’s quite chilly outside now with the thunderstorm.” Lana spoke as she sat at the metal counter. 

Pippie’s eyes grew wide – how, Lana wasn’t entirely sure. “Miss Lana is having a guest?!” She squealed. “Does Pippie know him or her, Miss Lana? Pippie knows _a lot _of people!” The house-elf got easily excited. 

“I’m not sure. I’m meeting a Prefect to talk a few things over.” Lana stated as the two plates of cookies were pushed onto the table, along with the cups and saucers for the tea. 

“Oh…” Pippie sounded _disappointed_.

“Don’t meddle, Pippie,” 

“But, Miss Lana!” 

Right when Lana went to open her mouth, the door opened to the kitchen. Turning her attention to the entrance, Lana looked confused. The brunette looked at Hermione Granger as she walked. “Good evening, Lana,” 

“Granger? You sent that note?” Lana questioned as the brushy haired teen approached the metal counter. She stood a seat down next to Lana, looking over the plate and tea. “Uh, Pippie likes to bake cookies.” Lana stated. 

“I like chocolate chip.” 

“Granger, what the hell? You’ve _never _spoken to me.” 

Hermione looked down at her hands on her lap. “We need your help.” That sparked Lana’s attention. A pleased smirk pulled at her lips. “Please, Lana.” 

“Depends on what it is.” 

Hermione looked up from her hands to the seventh-year. “You and Minho are good at the Dark Arts, right?” To say Lana was _thrilled _was an understatement. 

By morning, Lana had dragged Minho out of bed for a _lovely _day for a Hogsmeade weekend. Just the two of them or so Minho thought. However, upon entering the Great Hall for from breakfast, the brunette took his arm before he could head off to the right side of the room to go to the Slytherin table. “Lana?” He questioned as the brunette pulled him along to the Gryffindor table. “What are you doing?” 

“You’ll see.” Lana glanced over to the teachers’ table, not seeing Umbridge right away. The brunette smiled as she sat down next to Potter – resting her arm onto the table, looking straight at Potter. The Gryffindor turned his attention to the two Slytherins at the Gryffindor table. “Good morning, Potter, you are up bright and early for a Hogsmeade weekend.” Lana stated. 

Potter glanced to his friends on the other side of the table. “Uh…” 

“I hear you need two Dark Arts experts.” She smiled brightly at the Potter. 

“No!” Potter looked over at friends. Weasley looked just as shocked as Potter. “No, no way!” Harry stated, shaking his head at them. 

“Aww, Potter, you hurt my feelings.” Lana faked a pout. “I thought we’d have something in common – I mean, your godfather _is _my uncle. Doesn’t that _technically _make us family?” Lana smirked. 

Harry looked between Lana and Minho, before looking back at his friends. Hermione was looking at her food rather than Minho and Lana. “Hermione?” 

“I’m sorry.”

“‘Mione!” 

She looked up at him. “We need them – they are the only one who can teach up to sixth-year level.”

“Aye!” Lana snapped. “I know seventh-year spells!” 

“Harry, they _can _help us.” 

“They’re Slytherins.”

“Who hate Umbridge just as much as you do.” Minho crossed his arms. “Look, I have no idea what you three are planning but you are talking to two people who passed their Dark Arts OWLS with Os, along with passing every other class with perfect Os. Whatever it is, we can help, as long as you want us.” Minho spoke. 

Suddenly, Minho heard the voice of Draco behind him. Turning to look, the redhead licked his lips subconsciously. Pansy was hanging onto him, it was clear he made his decision. “Whatever it is, we’ll do it.”


	18. Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter! 
> 
> I finally feel like myself again - I had a horrible tension headache from Friday evening until I woke up this morning. It came on suddenly and threw me for a damn loop. I actually have chronic migraines (diagnosed YEARS ago), but that was something else. At first, I thought it was a sinus headache because it's now spring here in New York, I have allergies, but then it shifted to a tension headache. I didn't get anything done yesterday...

Lana pushed opened the Hog’s Head, “Sorry we’re late!” Lana greeted as she entered the bar. Minho rolled his eyes at his best friend. “We nearly got Umbridge denied, even though we both have our permission slips signed.” Lana explained as she removed the Slytherin scarf from her neck. 

The room fell silent as the Slytherins entered the room. “Oh, did we ruin a moment?” Lana smirked. 

Harry sighed. “Lana and Minho are the only ones we know who can help us.” He stated, clearly not happy with the new development.

“Oh, don’t look so glum Potter, we are _brilliant _wizards.” Lana placed her hand on his shoulder with a smile. Lana looked over the students that were going to be a part of Potter’s little club – majority of them were Gryffindors. “Well, aren’t we a cheerful munch.” Lana looked over at Minho. 

Minho looked over the students, seeing they were all staring at him and Lana. “Yeah, we’re Slytherins. God forbid. If you haven’t noticed, we hate Umbridge just as much as you do.” Minho stated with a jerk of the head. “Surprising, isn’t it?” He fixed the hood on his head. 

The sixth-year casted a look over everyone in the room before looking over at Potter. “I’m sensing tension.” Potter rolled his eyes at Minho. He gave the Gryffindor a once over, seeing he was on the verge of leaving. “Backing out already, Potter? Wow, that was fast.” Minho smirked playfully. 

“Is it true?” Minho looked over to the blonde witch. She looked like the one who was going into the forest. “Is it true you can produce the Patronus Charm?” She asked.

Potter said nothing while Granger answered. “Yes. I’ve seen it.” 

Lana’s attention snapped to the Boy Who Lived. “How the _hell _do you know about _that _charm? We are only _just _learning about the theory of the Patronus Charm in our advanced course.” Lana spoke. Potter gulped, looking away from the seventh-year. “Who taught you the charm, Potter?”

“Lupin…” 

Lana whistles. “Well, holy shite. I didn’t realize that Mr. Werewolf was _that_powerful. It’s nearly bloody impossible to conjure up an animals from the charm.” Lana stated.

“Harry’s is a stag,” Hermione commented. 

Black blinked before slowly turning her head toward Hermione. Lana couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Conjuring up a full bodied Patronus as a _third-year_is _unheard of_. The Patronus Charm is _beyond _difficult – _I _can’t even get it correctly.” Lana explained. Minho looked at Potter, seeing he really didn’t like the attention on him.

“And he killed the Basilisk with the sword in Dumbledore’s office.” Longbottom added on. “It’s true!” Ginny agreed, nodding her head. 

“Third year, he fought off about 100 dementors at once.” Ron said. 

“And last year, he really did fight off You-Know-Who in the flesh.” Hermione said. 

Minho and Lana exchanged looks – both already knew that the Dark Lord was back and kicking, but others were starting to find out. Minho involuntarily put his hand behind his back, avoiding anyone noticing him. 

“Wait.” Potter called out, stopping Hermione from continuing. “Look, it all sounds great when you say it like that but the truth is, most of that was just luck. I didn’t know what I was doing half the time, I nearly always had help.” Harry said. 

“He’s just being modest.” 

“I don’t think so, Granger,” Minho said, shaking his head. “It’s been sheer dumb luck that everything has happened to Potter in the past four years.” Minho said. The Gryffindor’s attention was drawn to Minho. “It’s clear that you have a fairly levelheaded mind, and what you want to do here is something that we need. With the Dark Lord back, everyone’s gonna need to learn to defend themselves ‘cause we don’t know what’s going to happen in the future.” Minho explained. 

Hermione gave Minho a slightly confused expression as he said _Dark Lord_. He had to be _very _careful if Lana and Minho continue their alliance with the Golden Trio. 

“That’s why I asked Lana and Minho for help – they are older and wiser. They can help with sixth and seventh year spells and charms to defending ourselves. That way we have a chance of beating…” Hermione paused, looking at Harry. She licked her lips before continuing. “Voldemort.”

“He’s really back?” A much younger student asked. Harry nodded his head – at that point, everyone who was currently in the room understood now. The Dark Lord was back and he was willing to take out anyone who got in his way. 

Minho and Lana were standing off to the side, watching as the students all signed a sheet of parchment. “‘Dumbledore’s Army,’” Minho rolled his eyes, arms crossed against his chest. “What a _terrible _name.” 

“Yet we’re going to be signing it!” Lana squealed, clapping her hands together. Minho rolled his eyes at the brunette. He gave a half-hearted chuckle. “Come on, we’re be teaching Dark Arts – that’s something you’ve been looking forward to.” Lana winked. 

Minho looked away from the brunette. “I just want to get out of here and continue our Hogsmeade day. I have to make sure that Umbridge wasn’t see us with Potter and his friends. If she does, we’re bloody screwed.” Minho said as the lined moved. The two Slytherins were in the back of the line so the others could leave first. 

Lana sighed. “Fuck, I forgot about Umbridge for a moment…” she pouted. Minho shook his head as he reached for the pencil, signing his name under the last student who signed. The redhead turned, handing the pencil over to Lana. Black’s eyes twinkled as she wrote down her name. She smiled brightly at Minho as she set the pencil down onto the table. “Once everything is figured out everything, send a Prefect note like you did before, Granger. It will be the easiest for Minho and I to respond.” Lana explained. 

Hermione nodded her head. 

Minho grabbed Lana by the back of the jacket, pulling her out of the Hog’s Head. “Let’s out of here before I do something I regret.” Minho commented as he pulled his best friend away from the Gryffindors. 

**\---**

“How can you eat ice cream in winter?” Lana asked they remerged from the new ice scream shop. Minho spooned some strawberry ice cream into his mouth. “When you can cast a warming spell over yourself. Besides, you _don’t _eat ice cream all year long?” Minho was shocked that Lana didn’t eat ice cream in winter. 

“I don’t even eat ice cream,”

“You monster.” 

Lana rolled his eyes at him as they walked through the snow. In the back of Lana’s mind, she was shocked the Umbridge even allowed the students to leave the castle. Sure, Hogsmeade was a privilege, but with the way Umbridge was taking away all the fun throughout Hogwarts, Hogsmeade was thought to be the first thing to go. Quidditch was on the verge of being cancelled for the rest of the year with the students who were getting detention because of Umbridge’s rules. 

“How can you _not _eat ice cream?” Minho asked, realizing when he took Riley to get ice cream when he met up with them in Diagon Alley, Lana didn’t want any. “We’re not allowed.” She shrugged her shoulders. 

“_Not allowed_?” 

Lana glanced to her best friend, “Hana and Tyler don’t allow ice cream in the house. Tyler is lactose intolerant.” 

“What the fuck is that?” Minho asked as he spooned more ice cream into his mouth. “It means he can’t have dairy. It makes him violently ill sometimes if he has something with dairy in it. So… we don’t exactly get to have dairy products all the time during the summer, especially ice cream.” Lana explained. 

“Damn.” 

Lana shrugged her shoulders. “I’m fine without it, I’ll stick with chocolate chip cookies.” She grinned brightly at Minho. 

It was Minho’s turn to roll his eyes. “You and cookies. You should just shag those.” He muttered as they paused to allow a cart with a horse go by. Ministry of Magic employees were walking around Hogsmeade – probably going to report back to Umbridge if a single student stepped a toe out of line. The pair of Slytherins watched as one of the employees nearly stopped two third-years going into the sweets shop. But in the new rules, they were only allowed sweets from official sources. 

A lot of parents were mad about that rule – they couldn’t send their children sweets from home. Lana was _pissed _because Hana _always _sent homemade cookies and a single chocolate cupcake with chocolate icing for her birthday. She couldn’t that year, and Lana wasn’t going to be able to have her birthday treats until summer. 

“Honeydukes is an official name,” Minho shook his head as he finished off his ice cream. He tossed the spoon and small cup into the trash that was near the post shop. Lana sighed heavily. “It’s the first day of Hogsmeade and I can already tell who will be banned.” 

Minho nodded his head in agreement. “Starting with Potter and his friends,” Lana agreed with that. “Hey, I need to get something from the Owl Post. Wanna come in or do you want to wait?” Minho jabbed his thumb over his shoulder to the post shop. Lana shook her head, “I promised Riley I’d pick her up some Sugar Quills from Honeydukes. Let’s give each other a hour to ourselves – do some early Christmas shopping!” Lana’s eyes twinkled. 

For once, Lana had someone to spend Christmas with. Unlike last year, which was a special case that everyone at Hogwarts stayed for the Yule Ball, Lana had Riley. 

Minho chuckled. “Pick me up two for my sisters.” He stated. 

“Flavor?”

"Blueberry and cherry."

“On it.” 

Minho headed inside the post shop, glancing around at the professors who were supervising today’s trip. The redhead pushed the hood off his head as Professor Sprout greeted him in passing. As Minho approached the counter, he noticed the striking blonde hair of the girl who was a part of Dumbledore’s Army. “Hello again, Minho,” she greeted with a smile. 

Minho gave a small bow in her direction. He pulled out a note from the Owl Post, “I got this in the mail three days ago – I’m here to pick up the package from my mother.” Minho handed over the note. The employee looked it over before giving a sharp nod.

The Slytherin turned to lean his right side on the counter. “You know, I see you head into the forest daily.” Minho pointed out. 

Looney Lovegood gave a soft smile. “I find peace in the forest, it’s beautiful. And I like to eat the Thestrals.” She stated. Minho looked over Looney, “You see them too?” Minho questioned. 

“Oh yes.” Lovegood nodded her head. “I think they are fascinating creatures. You see them?” 

“My best friend can see them, she basically forced me into seeing them in third year.” Minho stated as the employee came back with the package. It was fairly large – Minho knew what was inside already. “Oh _fantastic_.” As Minho waved his wand over the package to shrink it to place it into his pocket, two more packages were placed down on top of it. “_Three_?”

“Not many _Paeks _at Hogwarts. I’m assuming that these two are for your siblings.” Minho looked at the smaller boxes. 

“Fine.” Minho signed his name, shrinking the three packages down before stuffing them into his pocket. 

“Those were rather large,” Looney stated. 

Minho rolled his eyes. “Mother sends the dress robes for us to try on and see what ones look better for our Christmas and New Year’s events.” He spoke. 

“How exciting.” 

“Oh yeah, _very _exciting.” Minho commented as the employee gathered some of the letters that were addressed to Minho. “More?” He questioned as the letters were passed to him. 

The employee glanced over to Looney Lovegood as she walked away. He leaned in, “Those weren’t intercepted by the Ministry. These were sent straight to us.” Minho snatched the letters, seeing one was from the Malfoys – probably the invite to the annual Malfoy ball on Christmas Eve. “Take care, Mr. Paek,”

“Yeah, whatever.” Minho shifted through the letters, seeing they were all invitations to holiday balls. Since he turned sixteen, Minho was allowed to attend any ball he wished, _within reason_. But it was a way for wizards who had youngest daughters to get a good look at their future spouses. Minho tossed any he didn’t know the names of off the top of his head. He only kept the ones that he knew the names of like the Malfoys, Zabinis, and Notts and the ones from the coworkers of his parents. Some of the balls would be held on the same day, meaning Minho would travel with either his mother or father, spend a little time at one ball and go to another.

As the redhead put the rest of the letters into the front pocket of his hoodie, he was suddenly pulled backward. A hand went over his mouth as he was dragged between the two shops, away from prying eyes. Before Minho could even think about drawing his wand from the secret pocket in his hoodie, it was _his turn _to be pressed up against the wall. The wizard’s wrists were pressed against the brick with the force of a wizard’s hands. 

Looking up slightly, he saw Draco Malfoy standing there. He rolled his eyes. “What do you want, Malfoy?” Minho wasn’t in the mood to be overly friendly with Draco. Not after what happened in the clock tower.

“No date today, Paek?” Draco smirked. Minho’s jaw clenched. “It wasn’t even planned until this morning, so _no_. I’m here with Lana, now could you let me go?” Minho asked. 

Draco loosened his grasp on Minho’s wrist but then remembered Minho wouldn’t feel pain if he was holding on tightly. Which he wasn’t. Minho glanced down to his left wrist. “Okay.” Minho thought for a moment before beginning to smirk. “Is somebody _jealous _that Lana got me out of bed before 6:30 and out of Hogsmeade before he could?” Minho asked. 

Draco instantly dropped his hands, looking away from Minho. The sixth-year looked at his wrists, seeing zero bruising – that was good at least. Malfoy kept an eye on Minho. “I saw you throwing away letters,” 

“For pathetic balls.” Malfoy didn’t let it show but he was a little disappointed. “People are just inviting me because I’m almost of-age and think I should be figuring out my future spouse, it’s fucking annoying. I’ve been getting these letters since October and I throw away the ones I don’t know the names of the parents.” Minho stated. He pulled the other letters from his front pocket. “I keep the ones I know.” 

Draco looked at the top letter, seeing his mother’s personal parchment. His mother had told him that they were changing up their Christmas Eve ball – there would be a ball on Christmas Eve but only with the closets of friends, and they’d be spending the night at the Malfoy before the big party on Christmas Day. 

Paek noticed Draco looking at the top letter. “Yes, Malfoy, if I don’t show up to your parents’ ball, I’ll be hexed by my own.” He rolled his eyes. 

Malfoy nodded slowly. 

“I saw you come here with Pansy, she was hanging all over you, as per usual.” Minho stated. 

“She doesn’t understand I don’t fancy her,” Minho was taken back by Draco’s statement. He told Pansy to her face that he didn’t fancy her. “But she’s my best friend, so… I guess I’ll deal with her clinginess.” Malfoy added, looking out of the alleyway between the two shops. 

Minho was confused. “You told Parkinson you don't told fancy her?” Minho asked, trying to clear his head.

“Yep. She was a little upset but then made a point that we both couldn’t deny.” Draco stated. 

“That you’re arsehole ‘cause I can agree to that one,” Minho smirked. 

Draco shot a glare in Minho’s direction. “That we’re better off as _friends_.”

“Well, good for you two. Have fun with each other as _friends_. Now if you’ll excuse me,” Minho went to walk out when Draco grabbed his arm. “I told you Draco, I’m not going to be a part of your experimentation. I don’t do one-offs, I also don’t just kiss random people.” Minho yanked his arm away from Draco’s grasp. Looking over his shoulder to the blond. “So figure yourself out, _then _find me.”


	19. Nineteen

A new proclamation went up the following weekend – it confirmed Lana’s suspicious that Umbridge had eyes everywhere. And rumor had it that the Golden Trio, along the three other Weasels and Longbottom were banned from going to Hogsmeade as on the proclamation being nailed to the wall. 

**ALL STUDENT ORGANIZATIONS**

**ARE HENCEFORTH**

**DISBANDED **

**ANY STUDENT IN**

**NONCOMPLIANCE**

**WILL BE**

**EXPELLED**

“Straight to the point.” 

“I can’t get expelled.”

“Umbridge wouldn’t _dare _expel me.” 

“Minho!” 

“My parents will throw a _fit _if I got expelled for something so stupid as being an extracurricular activity.” Minho looked at Lana. “We’ll be _fine_. Umbridge may think she has everyone right where she wants them, but jokes on her.” Minho stated, walking away from the Great Hall.

“What about me? If I get expelled, I’ll be a _laughing stock_!” Her voice went a bit higher as the pair walked the hall. Minho rolled her eyes. “Technically, you already are with your uncle being accused as a mass murderer.” He pointed out. 

Lana glared at the Slytherin. “Not helping!” 

“What’s going on between you and Nott?” Lana tripped over her own feet. She looked at Minho with wide eyes. “I saw him come out of your dorm this morning when I was coming out of the Prefects bathroom.” Minho said, not paying much attention to Lana and her clumsiness. Her mouth went dry as she thought back to what happened last night and that morning. Her cheeks instantly heated up. 

“Uh…”

“At least you aren’t using a classroom this time. But this _is _Nott we’re talking about. I wouldn’t put it past him to fuck you in a classroom.” Minho flashed a smirk over his shoulder to the brunette.

“Please stop talking.” Lana muttered, placing her hands over her redden cheeks. 

Minho snickered. “So when did the whole fucking Theo Nott thing start?” 

“It’s just a casual thing…” Lana murmured under her breath as she kept her distance between herself and Minho. Umbridge’s voice came over the loudspeaker, announcing the newest proclamation, along with repeating the previous ones. “It kind of started at the party.” Lana said honestly. 

“Oh?” Minho raised an eyebrow. The party – _everything _led back to the party. There actually was another Slytherin party tonight in the dungeons; this time was allowing any fifth through seventh-year student to come. People needed to place to vent and just pretend Hogwarts wasn’t going to hell. Lana was trying to convince Minho to go but Minho wasn’t too sure. After last time… Minho wasn’t sure if he wanted to go Slytherin parties ever again. “You don’t say.” He muttered. 

“It was when you got some air. Theo and I started dancing, and maybe I snogged him a bit but the sex thing started…before Trelawney was nearly booted from Hogwarts.” Minho froze in place, staring at his best friend. “I’m not kidding, Minho.”

“Merlin’s beard. You move fast.” Minho knew that Lana fancied guys a lot – but most of the time they were just childish crushes that wouldn’t even get anywhere. Lana didn’t sleep around with just anyone, she was very particular about who she slept with. “Is he good?"

“Oh _fuck _yeah!” Lana almost gave a dreamy look as she smiled. “So far the best guy I’ve actually slept with.” She shuttered at memories. 

“Better than Wood?”

Lana thought for a moment. “Uh, Wood was definitely up there but…” Lana shook her head. “Theo’s better.” 

“Fuck.” Minho placed his head into his hand. Lana tuned to him, gesturing a hand in confusion. “You fancy him.” 

Her eyes widened. “_I do not_!” She exclaimed rather loudly. “He’s just a good shag, that’s all!” Minho put his hands over her mouth to keep her from announcing to the entire castle that she was shagging Theo Nott. Nothing against the fifth-year but Minho didn’t want Umbridge or any of Umbridge’s little informants to get back to her about students fucking each other in dorms.

“Your cheeks are _bright _red, Lana,”

Lana pushed his hands off her mouth. “You are asking about my sex life! Of course I’m blushing!” She snapped, folding her arms against her chest. The redhead rolled his eyes. “Lana, you’ve _never _blushed when you’ve talked about your sex life with me. Sometimes by the end of it, your ears a little pinker but you don’t just go _completely _red. You’ve only gotten _completely _red when that one Durmstrang student asked you to the Yule Ball.” Lana looked shocked at Minho. 

“Minho, don’t say it.”

“_You fancy Nott_.” She covered her ears. Lana instantly shook her head at her best friend, denying she was falling for Theo Nott. “You know I’m right, Lana.” 

Lana dropped her hands, staring at Minho. Two could play this game. “I could say the same to you.” 

“I don’t fancy anyone.” 

“Oh, no?” Lana mocked. Minho raised an eyebrow. “_Malfoy_, you arse!” The sixth-year tensioned up. He looked away from his best friend. “You’ve been messing with Draco since second-year and you act like it’s a new thing that Draco has finally realized.” Lana announced, drawing in close to Minho. 

The Slytherin’s attention was drawn to Lana, eyes narrowing. “Realized _what_?”

“Oh _puh-lease_. You may have realized by twelve that doesn’t mean others do the same. Some of younger, some are older. _Clearly _Draco’s realized he’s gay.” Minho rolled his eyes at Lana. 

“He’s _not _gay.” 

“How would you know that, Minho? Have you tried anything on him?” Minho knew he was falling into a Lana Black trap. 

“Fine, do you want a test?” Minho took Lana’s hand. He knew where Draco was before he met up with the Head Girl. He was in the common room, working on homework with Blaise, Tracey, Pansy, and Theo. Lana followed after her best friend, knowing she was going to win the bet against who’d make the first move. If Minho kissed him today, that would be considered the first move. 

“Pureblood.” Minho said to the wall. The bricks moved aside in a pattern, allowing the students into Slytherin house. Malfoy was right where Minho left him; just the students were finishing off the last of their homework. “Malfoy!” Draco looked up, seeing the expression of Black and Paek – they looked rather pissed. “Stand up.”

“What the-”

“Just stand up.” Minho ordered. Draco stood up from where he was sitting on the ground. Minho approached him, grabbing him by the collar. “Want to see how I can prove it?” The sixth-year took a deep breath, pressing his lips against Draco’s. The Malfoy froze instantly, eyes wide. He wasn’t sure what came over Minho Paek to just kiss him in front of _everyone _in the common room. 

Before Draco had the chance to respond, like the last two times. Minho shoved him backward. “See? He’s not gay,” Minho stated, looking at Lana. Draco gave a confused expression to the sixth-year, wondering what the hell was wrong with him. “And _we know _about the shitty little bet you and Nott have.” Lana’s eyes widened, exchanging looks with an equally shocked Nott. 

“_What the hell_?! Who told?!” Theo asked. 

“Crabbe,” Draco said. 

Theo growled. “I’m going to murder that son of a bitch.” The betting pool was the only thing _fun _left at Hogwarts. Now it was bloody ruined because Crabbe couldn’t keep his bloody mouth shut. 

“See, Lana? I _don’t _fancy Draco Malfoy,” Minho didn’t miss the sad expression on Draco’s face. “I’m going to my dorm. _Do not _follow me. Have fun sleeping with Nott.” Theo placed his head into his hand. 

“What?!” Pansy and Tracey exclaimed loudly. Pansy’s hands slammed onto the coffee table, looking at Theo. 

Minho stormed up the stairs and once he was alone, he leaned against the wall. With a shaky hand, he rubbed at his face. He was taking deep breaths to come himself down – kissing Draco in front of everyone like that gave Minho a _thrill _he couldn’t explain. The redhead licked at his lips. He knew Draco was hurt by what Minho said in the common room but he needed to get Lana off his back about fancying Malfoy. 

He _didn’t _fancy him. 

Minho _couldn’t _fancy Draco. There was no way in hell they could even get together if they wanted to. Minho’s parents would have a cow and probably disown him for being gay. And Malfoy was…_Malfoy_– he was destined to have a wife and an heir. Minho couldn’t do those two things, it wasn’t physically possible. 

Sliding down the wall, he buried his face into hands. For some reason, Minho was crying. 

**\---**

With a fresh dye job under his belt, Minho walked down into the Slytherin common room. The party was behind held in one of the larger dungeons to hold the amount of students who were sneaking out. Then everyone was going to have different sleepovers, if they so desired. As Minho headed to the door, a note appeared in his face. He jumped at the sudden appearance of the note. Grabbing a hold of it – it must have been from Granger, he stuffed it into the pocket of his black jeans. 

“Well, _hot damn_!” Minho looked over his shoulder, seeing Greengrass and Parkinson behind him. They were coming out of the boys’ dorm; probably making some of them get ready. “Black is your color,” Pansy stated with a smirk. 

Minho looked over the fifth-year, seeing them dressed for the party. 

“Who know leather would look good on you?” Daphne questioned. 

“I have a lot up my sleeves.” He commented as Blaise emerged from his dorm. He stopped right behind the girls, seeing Minho. 

“I’d suggest not wearing that for my mother’s New Year’s Day party, Paek. Or she’ll try to convince your parents to have you marry her.” Blaise stated. Minho closed his eyes, trying not to think about what Blaise just said. He shivered at the thought. 

Pansy rolled her eyes, she moved around the Italian wizard. “Draco, _hurry your arse up_! You too, Greg!” Minho’s eyes snapped open – Draco was going to the party after all. The redhead looked away from Malfoy and Goyle came down the stairs. 

“No Nott this evening.”

“Oh he left already – he needed to talk with a couple of the house-elves about providing food for afterwards.” Daphne explained. She looked around for Minho’s best friend. “Where’s Black?”

“She’ll be attending later. She had to talk with the Heads of each house to go over what will happen once we come back from the Christmas holiday in a few weeks.” Minho explained. And he didn’t bother mentioning that Lana wanted to talk to McGonagall about Field and his lacking of manners. 

Draco was fixing his belt when he looked up to see Minho standing there. The Malfoy had seen that leather jacket before but it was for Hogsmeade weekends, aka when he had a date. The fifth-year gulped back the sudden jealous – after all Minho said he didn’t fancy him. Minho pulled at the collar of the black leather jacket, making sure it was laying flat. “Who’s ready to get drunk?” Pansy grinned at her friends, ignoring Minho.

The sixth-year chuckled half-heartedly, shaking his head at the teenage girl. For someone he really couldn’t stand, he was starting to like some of Draco’s friends. Although, Pansy was an acquired taste and Nott was still fucking his best friend, so…

Blaise placed his arms over the girls’ shoulders as they walk by to head off to the party. Goyle was behind them – he missed out on the first party because he got detention from Sprout and was in the Greenhouse until 9. Minho waited until Draco was out of the house before walking out. “Remember, don’t wander the halls between eleven and twelve – Filch and his blasted cat, along with the ghosts, patrol down here during that time.” Minho told them as the headed to the dungeon. 

“Thank Salazar it’s the weekend.” 

“And Hogsmeade got cancelled for everyone.” Daphne commented as they walked. 

Minho heard the idly chitchat as they approached the door of the largest dungeon classroom. Blaise knocked on the door, saying the password they needed to get in. Minho grabbed Draco’s arm before he entered the party, leaning in toward his ear, Minho whispered, “Find me later.” Draco paused as Minho walked around him. 

“Paek!” 

“Hey Yates! Is that _Muggle _alcohol?” As soon as Minho went through the silencing charm, Draco couldn’t hear him anymore. The fifth-year entered the party with a confused look on his face.


	20. Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last few days have been hard... I don't know about anyone else in the world, but the weekend leading up to today have been fucking difficult. And something happened over the weekend that I just needed to take a break from interacting with people. I also had my pinky toenail rip off... that was fun. AND I saved a baby mouse's life. My life certainly isn't dull right now. 
> 
> I've been alternating my time between writing, not writing, and watching k-dramas. I just finished Stranger, and I started Signal, I'm not entirely sure about Signal yet. And I'm not sure if I should continue Memorist... it's got an interesting concept, but it hasn't "captured" me yet. Do any of you watch k-dramas? Any recommendations?

Lana entered the party later than she would have liked. She told the professors she was spending the night in Slytherin house to a study session. The brunette looked around the party to see who was currently around. There were four areas that had people gathered around. The Head Girl saw Minho right away; he was actually on the dance floor – which was surprising. What was even more surprising was that he was dancing with Daphne Greengrass. 

The brunette gasped as she was dragged toward a couch, landing on the lap of someone. Theo’s arms wrapped around her stomach, holding her in place. “You’re late,”

“I didn’t realize I was on a time limit.” Lana arched an eyebrow at the fifth-year. “What’s Minho dancing with Greengrass?” She questioned as she settled herself down. The brunette leaned against Theo’s hard chest. His arms snaked around her tighter. 

Theo rested his chin on her shoulder. “He doesn’t have much of a choice. Daph grabbed him by the arm and dragged him from the refreshments. She’s slightly tipsy.” Theo commented. 

“And Draco?” Lana asked. 

Theo gestured his hand toward the other side of the room where people were interacting with each other over food and drink. “Blaise, Pansy, and Draco went off to get some food.” Theo said. 

Lana turned her head, “And you?”

A smirk appeared on Theo’s face. “Just waiting for a beautiful brunette to fall onto my lap. _Literally_.” Lana rolled her eyes as she shifted in his arms, she was feeling bold all of a sudden – it may have been after hearing Field complaining about her straight to the professors’ faces. The brunette moved until she was straddling his legs, draping her arms around his shoulders. Her nails scraped at the back of his neck. “Well, I had a little help.” Lana returned the smug smirk. 

“So tell me, love,” Theo settled his hands on her hips, pushing up the fabric of her shirt to brush his fingers against her skin. “Do you _really _think that Paek was _lying_?” Theo questioned, leaning in close. He dipped his head, placing kisses along her jawline. 

Lana knew what Theo was doing, and she was willing to risk it. “Oh, most definitely…” she muttered as her eyes fluttered closed. Theo trailed down her neck, making her expose more of her neck and collarbone. “The way Draco looked rather upset when Minho said he didn’t fancy him gave it away.” Lana spoke, running her fingers through his hair. Theo groaned against her neck. “Besides, Minho doesn’t get _that _mad at me unless I’ve done _completely _shitty.” 

“Like?” He muttered. 

“Like fucking in a classroom and him catching me.” Lana sighed. Theo stopped, pulling away from her neck. “Hey!”

Theo searched her face for a moment. “You fucked somebody in a classroom?” He questioned, his tone gave it away that Lana hurt his feelings. “Well, yeah. He was a seventh-year and it was during my Prefect rounds. Look, I don’t let just _anyone _fuck me. They have to be special.” Lana placed her hands on Theo’s face, trying to draw him in for a kiss. 

The fifth-year turned his head, making the seventh-year kiss his cheek instead. She frowned as she pulled away. “Theo?” Look, Theo knew what he was getting into when he started with Lana Black – after all, she _was _the niece of Sirius Black. Theo just thought that Lana wasn’t like the rumors. “I’m not sleeping with anyone else, if that’s what’s worrying you. I haven’t since that day. Not until you – and _you _started it.” Lana was laughing nervously. 

“How many?”

“How many…?” She questioned.

“People.” 

Lana was taken back by the tone. “Four I’ve slept with, I’ve kissed more than that. _Way more _than that.” Lana said honestly, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. It really wasn’t something she wanted to talk about with Theo considering she thought it was just a _casual thing_. The brunette looked at Theo. “_You _are number four, if that helps.” She knew it wasn’t.

Before Theo could say something, he looked around quickly. He pushed Lana onto the couch, standing up to look around. “What’s the matter?” Lana stood up to stand next to him. Her head snapped to where Daphne was now dancing with Goyle. “Where’s Minho?” It was _always _a rule at parties that Minho and Lana told someone they knew where they were going. 

“Where’s _Draco_?” Lana’s attention snapped to where Pansy and Blaise were sitting on a couch together. They were drinking something out of plastic cups, and Draco wasn’t anywhere to be seen. Not even in the crowd, not that he was much of a dancer. “The bet’s back on, but different rules.” Theo said, looking down at Lana. She tilted her head, interested in the new rules. “Whoever announcing their relationship wins the pool.” He stated.

Lana smirked. “And _no _meddling.” Her smirk fell instantly, pouting at the black haired teen. She sighed heavily. “_Fine_.” She grumbled, crossing her arms.

“I’ll tell the others tomorrow.” Theo placed his hand on her waist. “But first, we spend time together, right now.” He spoke, pulling her toward him. Lana gave him a confused look. 

Lana placed a hand on his chest. “I thought this is a _casual thing_, Theo,” she stated, searching his eyes. 

“Maybe to you.” Lana’s heart skipped a beat as she stood there. Her fingers curled into the shirt that Theo wore. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing from the fifth-year. He was a _fifth-year _– Lana assumed that it was just something to do while they were both in school, then Lana would graduate and things would go back to normal. But apparently Theo had other ideas. He took her by the hand, leading her to the dance floor. “I even tried to get my father to allow me to bring somebody home for the Christmas break, but he denied me since we’ll be Apparating every which way.” Theo spoke in her ear as he pulled her close.

Lana was moving to the music but listening to what Theo was telling her. He was basically telling her, he was falling for her, even with the idea of Lana graduating Hogwarts and starting her career – Theo didn’t care. Lana was a pureblood, Theo was meant to marry a pureblood to keep the line alive. 

She gulped as Theo kissed the side of her head. “Just think about it.” _Fuck_, Minho was right.

**\---**

Minho made an excuse to get away from Daphne – he grabbed Goyle by the collar of his shirt and shoved him in his place. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Theo and Lana getting hot and heavy on the couch by the door. The redhead moved from the dance floor, hearing Daphne giggle as Goyle poorly danced with her. The class did her a professor office that was left alone. Moving toward the stairs, Minho made sure no one was watching him, other than the one person he wanted. 

Down below, Draco saw the flash of dyed red hair got by him. His attention was drawn to Minho who was climbing the stairs. Minho did say he wanted Draco to find him later. He knew that Paek had one cup of wizard alcohol and one cup of Muggle alcohol – yet he was completely sober. Draco opted for water, even though Pansy was trying to get him to drink whatever shite she was drinking with Blaise. 

Malfoy set down his cup onto the table, moving away both his friends saw him. Rounding the stairs, he saw the office door open a crack. 

Once Minho was inside, he kept the door open a crack to let Draco know that he was in the room. Keeping his back to the door, Minho removed the piece of parchment from his pocket. It was definitely from Granger. 

_The Room of Requirement_

_Seventh Floor Corridor, Left Corridor_

_Tuesday Evening_

_5PM_

“The Room of Requirement?” Minho whispered as he read the note again. He heard about the Room of Requirement, but he had no idea where it was located. The redhead heard the door push open, so he stuffed the note back into the pocket of his jeans. “You actually came, I’m surprised.” Minho chuckled as he turned to look at Malfoy. 

“I was curious.” 

“Curiosity killed the cat, Draco,” Minho stated as he watched as Draco closed the door. The door muffled the music that was coming from the party. Minho pulled out his wand, “_Lumos_.” He placed his wand on the desk to light the room since the lights hadn’t been changed in over two decades.

“You said to find you… I did…” Draco looked away from the redhead. Minho gave a small smile. He had to remember that Malfoy was only fifteen turning sixteen next year – he probably hadn’t had a relationship before either. At least not a _true _relationship. He may have those younger relationships that lasted a week to a month tops, saying ‘I love you’ after the second day together, only to break up and realize what went through their minds during that time together. “What do you want?”

“When you did realized I _lied_?” Minho asked, leaning against the desk. Draco gulped, “When you said you don’t kiss random people.” Draco sounded nervous. Minho had never seen a Malfoy _nervous _before. The redhead nodded slowly.

“Yep. I don’t just kiss people randomly; there have to be a purpose. If it is a game or whether or not I’ve been…_denying _myself.” Minho rolled his eyes at himself. He couldn’t believe what he was saying. Draco was one of Umbridge’s favorite students and Minho was three days away from becoming a ‘teacher’ for Dumbledore’s Army.

Minho Paek and Draco Malfoy were two completely different. 

But one thing was for sure – you can falsify attraction to another person. 

Minho waved him over to sit on the desk next to him. Draco moved slowly, trying to make sure that Minho wasn’t just messing with him. “Do you know when I realized I was gay?” Minho asked. 

“Lana said you knew in second year.” 

Minho nodded his head. “That is correct. I had my first kiss at a summer party with a girl who I thought I’d marry – you know those shitty little childish thoughts about the future before all _this _happened. Well, we kissed and I felt _nothing_, other than her tongue trying to make me French kiss her, which didn’t happen.” Draco looked at Minho as he explained how he figured out how he was gay. “It wasn’t until that _same _party that I kissed a guy my age out of curiosity.” He added. 

“Spin the Bottle?” Draco asked. 

The redhead shook his head. “No. We were school age kids, bored out of our minds while our parents drank and had a grand old time. House-elves were our babysitters, so we came up with his game. We’d take turns getting kissed, which turned into drawing names. I found myself picking the boys in the group. And you know how kids are, the echoes of ‘ew, you can’t kiss a boy!’ and ‘you can’t kiss a girl!’ were heard.” Minho explained. 

Draco was very curious about the rest of the story. 

“There was one older kid – I think he was from America or something, I don’t remember. But he was visiting his grandparents and they were invited to the party. He told us that girls could kiss girls and boys could kiss boys, if they felt an attraction to them.” Minho spoke.

Draco gave a confused look. “And you figured it out _that day_?” 

Minho rolled his eyes. “No, you moron.” Minho looked at Draco. “It took me _the rest of summer _to figured out that I was gay. I just knew the moment I kissed a guy, even at twelve, it felt different than kissing a girl. And at the time, I knew Lana fancied me, I needed to let her know before she confessed and I had to reject her.” Minho stated. 

Draco wasn’t sure what to say. “She told me that part.”

Minho tilted his head. “‘Course she did.” He chuckled as he moved to sit on the dusty desk. Minho looked at Malfoy, waiting for him to say something. “When did you realize?” 

“It was _before _you kissed me,” 

“Oh, that’s reassuring.” Minho said sarcastically. 

Malfoy shook his head at the redhead. “Last year. I figured I wasn’t completely straight. I just didn’t say anything to anyone until I told Pansy I wasn’t interested in her.” He confirmed. Minho nodded his head slowly. “But I do _kind of _like girls…” Draco added. 

“That would be called being bisexual – liking both.” Draco’s eyes went a little wide. “It’s okay to like both. You may just be attracted to women but like the feeling of being with man. Or you like both equal. Or the opposite of what I said. It all depends on the person.” Minho said. 

“Really?”

“Of course.” Minho looked away from Malfoy, turning his wand to give them more light. “We are trying to ignore the elephant in the room, Draco,” it was the second time Minho called him Draco, and for some reason it made it feel happy. “When did you realize _you fancied me_?” Minho asked, looking down at his feet. 

Malfoy did the same. “When I was talking to Lana,” The redhead’s head snapped toward Draco. 

One: he called her _Lana_.

Two: he _talked _with Lana?

“She asked me with no hesitation in her voice if I fancied you. In a split-second, I couldn’t answer because I didn’t know.” Minho continued to look at the fifth-year. “But after a minute, I realized that everything we did – all that shitty banter was because I was hiding behind a shield.” Draco explained. 

“Meaning your parents and their pureblood stereotyping.” Minho stated. Draco nodded his head. “Yeah, exactly.” He glanced to Minho. 

He licked his lips. “And-and you?”

Minho played with his hands. He lowered his gaze from Draco but he felt the fifth-year looking at him. “When I lied to Lana and said I didn’t fancy you in front of you. I actually cried, to be honest, but I don’t think it was for _that _reason.” Minho said. 

A silence fell between the two Slytherins. Minho jumped off the desk to stand in front of Draco. “Now we get to the difficult part,” 

“Which is?”

“You’re a Malfoy,”

“So?”

“And I’m a Paek.”

“_So_?” Draco was now getting annoyed. 

“I’m thinking logically – I’m thinking about what would happen if all of Hogwarts found out. I haven’t even told my parents I’m gay, Draco. They _will _disown me.” Minho stated.

“You haven’t told your parents?” 

“You _have_?”

“I’ve told mother.” 

“Of course you have.” Minho brushed his hair from his eyes. “I’m surprised that your mother actually would support you being bisexual.” Minho said. 

Draco rolled his eyes before standing before Minho. “What the-” The redhead didn’t have time to react as Draco took the first move. The sixth-year wasn’t used to Draco making a move, but Minho wasn’t going to allow him to rein dominance over him. The redhead gently pushed Draco backward into the chair. Minho took a breath before approaching the fifth-year. 

Both of the Slytherins were new to relationships, much to popular belief. Minho leaned down, keeping one hand on the arm of the chair for balance, touching Draco’s chin gentle. He leaned down, capturing Draco’s lips with his. The redhead decided to go gentle with Malfoy – with him coming to the conclusion that he was bisexual; Minho didn’t want to get _too _attached right away. Not until he knew Draco was _his _and _his alone_.

Minho pulled away to change position when Draco leaned up to attempt to kiss him again. The sixth-year’s heart pounded against his ribcage with that motion of Draco wanting to be kissed more. The blond reached forward, grabbing a hold of Minho’s thigh. He pulled the older Slytherin forward so his leg was between his and Minho seemed to tower over him. 

Minho allowed Draco to take the lead, allowing him to figure out the right pace and how he liked being kissed by the sixth-year above him. Draco was curious; Minho could tell by the way Draco pushed the limits of slowness and slight awkwardness. In the back of Minho’s mind he had to remember that Draco wouldn’t be ready for sex nor would he like the idea of top and bottom, but that would come. Minho couldn’t wait _that _long. 

Draco slid his hand upward, settling on hand on Minho’s side. The second Slytherin pulled away, making Draco lean forward to stop him. “Aye, aye. _Slow down _– I’m all for kissing and exploring bodies but not when somebody can come through that door at any second because nobody at Hogwarts knows how to check to see if a room is occupied.” Minho stated. 

Malfoy had to admit Minho was right. “I think I have a place where we can meet to continue.” The Room of Requirement was a _great _place to allow Draco and Minho time alone without people questioning where they ran off to. Draco nodded his head, not wanting to stop though. “But in a few minutes.” Minho smirked as he surprised Draco with pushing his shoulder into the back of the chair, dipping his head and kissing him with a little more force. 

Draco seemed to enjoy that more than slow and gentle. Minho smirked against his lips. 

Yeah. Draco Malfoy and Minho Paek were _screwed_.


	21. Twenty-One

Minho and Lana arrived to the Room of Requirement without any eyebrows raised. Lana entered first, looking over the room that was physically made for Dumbledore’s Army. The brunette smiled brightly at Potter, Granger and Weasley. “So, what are we learning and-or teaching today?” She questioned as Minho thought about what he could do to make Draco feel comfortable with a new experience.

“_Expelliarmus_.”

“_Expelliarmus_? You’re joking right?” Lana questioned as she approached. “_Expelliarmus _is the simplest charm to learn.” She placed her hands on her hips. 

“It has gotten me out of a lot of trouble.” Potter stated. 

Minho looked at the dummy they’d be using for the day. “Is that the object of abuse?” Minho pointed to the Dementor-Death Eater-esque dummy. Potter nodded his head. “Mind if I try something before the others arrive?” 

“Go ahead!” Granger said before Potter could say anything that resembled the word ‘no.’ The redhead turned his attention to the dummy, leaving his wand in his back pocket. Lana knew that Minho was working on his wandless and wordless magic – he was getting pretty good at wordless magic but the wandless part wasn’t as good as he could hope. 

Sticking his right hand out, Minho focused on the prop wand. “_Expelliarmus_!” He announced. The wand flew straight out of the dummy’s grasp into his. The force of the wand slamming into his palm startled the redhead. “Whoa.” He muttered.

“You know _wandless _magic? _Already_?” Granger exclaimed, eyes wide as she stared at Minho with a shocked but excited expression. Minho walked back over to the dummy, setting it up back the way it was previously. “I’ve been trying. I’m better with wordless magic.” Minho shrugged his shoulders as he moved back into position.

Lana crossed her arms. “When it comes to _certain _things, Minho. You still have trouble _catching _the objects.” Lana commented. Minho shot her a glare before looking back at the dummy. He could hear people entering the room, chitchatting to each other. They were excited about the new group to learn how to defend themselves. 

Focusing on the mock enemy, Minho held out his hand. Concentrating hard on the disarming charm in his head, he saw the wand wiggle. “Come on.” He growled under his breath. Suddenly, the wand flew out of the dummy’s hand and across the room. Lana made the Golden Trio duck in time. Minho cringed at the noise the wand made as soon as it hit the wall. “Uh…”

“_Told you_!” Lana snapped at the sixth-year. “_I told you _to focus!”

“I _was _focusing!” Minho argued. Lana’s glared. “My aim was just… a little off.” He gulped as he held out his hand. “_Accio_fake wand.” The wooden play wand shot from the floor straight into Minho’s hand. 

Some of the students were wide-eyed as the wand flew across to the sixth-year. Lana shook her head as she snatched the play wand from her best friend. “No more showing off.”   
“Oi! I wasn’t showing off!” 

Lana rolled her eyes as she secured the dummy with the fake wand. “Ah-huh, sure.” Minho shook his head as he walked off to the side to sit on a table. Potter decided that both Lana and Minho didn’t need to practice _Expelliarmus _– it was clear they were fairly good at the spell. 

As soon as everyone arrived to the first meeting of Dumbledore’s Army, two lines were formed in front of the dummy. Everyone had their wands were drawn, ready for their turn. Standing in front was Potter and Longbottom – Lana knew that Longbottom actually had a harder time than others when it came to spells and charms. As soon as Longbottom said the charm, _his _wand threw backward, hitting the wall with a spark. 

Everyone had ducked, watching his wand hit the back wall. 

“All right.” Lana nodded her head, pressing her lips together. “Potter was right.” She muttered under her breath. Right before the line happened, Lana questioned why _Expelliarmus _first, he said that she’d be surprised who still struggled with doing the disarming charm. 

Minho held out his hand. Lana rolled her eyes as she shoved her hand into the pocket of her cardigan to remove a few coins. “I hate you.” Lana growled as Minho tossed the coins into the air with a smirk. 

“I’m hopeless.” 

“You’re-you’re just flourishing your wand too much. Try this,” Harry pointed his wand at the dummy. He flicked his wrist to the right lightly. “_Expelliarmus_!” The wand flew off to the side, rolling toward Minho’s feet. He picked up the play wand. Minho Paek admitted to himself that Potter knew what he was talking about. 

**\---**

Minho leaned against the wall, arms crossed and eyes closed as he listened to the small chatter of the students. “Minho!” His brown eyes snapped open as Riley came darting down the hall toward him. The redhead gave the first-year a small smile as she attacked him with a hug. The little girl pressed herself against the sixth-year. She had grown a bit since Minho last saw her. 

The first-year was grinning from ear-to-ear, “I found you!” 

“You did.” 

“I _barely _see you and Lana!” She pouted. Minho rolled his eyes. “Well, sixth and seventh-years are rather busy, Riles.” Not to mention they were both dealing with their own personal lives at the moment. Before the two students could even understand what was happening, Riley was pushed backward by the force of magic. Umbridge walked between them. 

Umbridge was looking at Minho. “Do be careful, Mr. Paek, you are almost _of-age_, won’t want anything to happen to this young witch.” Minho’s eyes narrowed at the pinked out witch as she gave him her fake sweet smile. Riley wasn’t sure what Minho expression was about. “I’d stay away from Mr. Paek, Miss Irving. He could be a bad influence on you. And I would hate to have you go down the same path as him.” Umbridge gave Minho a side-glance before heading down the hall. 

Minho flipped her off the moment she turned the corner. Rolling his eyes, he looked over at Riley. “You all right, Riley?”

She nodded, holding herself. Riley was looking down at her black flats, rocking back and forth. “Don’t worry about Umbridge, all right? Just try and get through the year without too much worry. If you _ever _need help, go to a professor you trust – your Head of House, Professor Sprout will take care of you.” Riley looked at Minho with tears threatening to fall. “Hey, hey, hey,” he approached, kneeling in front of her. “Don’t cry because of that horrible woman, all right?” 

Riley wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his shoulder. The redhead held the first-year, rubbing her back gently. He didn’t know what it was about Riley, but she was different than his sisters. Minho had no sibling love for his twin sisters – they were spoiled brats who needed to be kicked in the arse. 

“Aww, is the baby _crying _again?” Riley stiffened as she held onto Minho. The sixth-year turned to see Parkinson standing there with Crabbe and Goyle. “And who knew Minho had a heart toward little girls.” She added.

Riley pulled herself away from Minho, lowering her head. Minho stood up straight, looking at the third fifth-years. “What are you on about?” Minho questioned. 

Pansy rolled her eyes. “This isn’t the first time I’ve caught this stupid little Hufflepuff crying over something happening here at Hogwarts. Or spewing stupidity like name dropped yours and Black’s name like they mean something at Hogwarts.” Parkinson apparently took her bitchy pills that day. Minho glanced to Riley, seeing her wiping her eyes as she trembled. “It’s _pathetic _how a first-year can just _cry _over everything. Like detention with Umbridge,” Minho’s body stiffened as Riley hid her hand. 

“What are you talking about? Riley doesn’t deserve detention unless she did something _seriously _bad – like being out of bed after curfew or creating madness during class.” Minho stated. A Prefect’s job was to give detention when the situation arose that needed detention. Minho had given the Weasel twins detention before because their products were causing damage to the school – it was an accident, _the first time _but they understood that Minho was doing his job as a Prefect. Although, they liked to tease him about it. 

The black haired witch chuckled darkly, “Like you haven’t give detention to someone who _deserved it _for something as simple as a crying fit in the middle of the hallway.” Pansy smirked. 

Riley wanted to disappear. 

Minho’s fingers curled into a fist. “Are you telling me that you’ve given detention and docked points from students because you didn’t like them?” Minho asked, trying to control his anger. If that was the case, then Minho was going to have to talk with Lana about a Prefects meeting before the Christmas holiday to go over the rules again. 

“Perhaps.” 

He shouldn’t have been so surprised that Parkinson was abusing her Prefect abilities. She had a shiny green pin on her cloak, thinking she was so high and mighty because of it. Minho shook his head at her, “You are really a bitch.” 

“Why, thank you.” Pansy tossed her hair off her shoulder, batting her eyelashes at the Paek. “Now, shoo, I’ll deal with this one, Paek,” Pansy waved her hand in his direction to make him walk off. 

“No,” he shook his head. “I don’t think so. All that happened was that Umbridge frightened her a bit. There is no need for you to get involved – besides, I think you’ve forgotten for a moment, I’m a Prefect.” Just then the bell rang for the next class to start. “And you three are late for class, which mean _fifty points _from Slytherin house, _each_.” Pansy's face dropped. 

However, her smirk returned. “You can get rid of any points from a _Prefect_.” 

“I’m well aware, but now Slytherin house is in _third place _because of your antics. Gryffindor’s now in first.” Minho spoke. Parkinson’s mouth opened, realizing what Minho had done. 

“This isn’t over, Paek.” 

“Keep telling yourself that, Parkinson.” Minho called after her as she walked away with Crabbe and Goyle. Riley looked at Minho who was smirked. Soon enough, he laughed. Soon enough, the laughter stopped – he placed his hand on her shoulder. “Let’s get you to class. I’ll be your excuse.” 

Right before dinner, Minho was in the library, in the farthest corner to get some studying done. He was jotting down some notes from the textbook that Snape gave him to a more difficult learning tactic. Potions was one of his best subjects, one of Snape’s favorite. He was so focused on getting down some information he didn’t notice the shadow looming over him. 

Minho began to stretch his arms over his head when the back of his hand smacked somebody. “Fuck!” He spun, seeing Malfoy standing behind him, rubbing at the spot where Minho’s knuckles hit his cheek. “Merlin’s sake, Draco, what the fuck?! Don’t just _stand _behind me.” Minho growled softly. 

“Well, I am a Slytherin,” 

Minho wasn’t in the mood for Draco’s sarcasm. Setting his bag down, Draco turned a chair to sit next to the sixth-year. “Shouldn’t you be in class?” Minho asked quietly as he flipped to the next page of the textbook. He ran his finger across the page, looking for what he needed. 

“I’m ditching,”

“As I can tell.” 

“Divination is pointless now.” Draco said overdramatically. Minho shot him a look to keep it down before Madam Pince found them and scolded them. _Somehow _that witch could hear someone speak above a whisper all the way on the other side of the library. It was scary. 

“You just need to get through this year and you can drop it.” Minho pointed out, not even looking at Malfoy. “Who’s the new professor anyway?” He asked, glancing in the blond’s direction. 

Malfoy rolled his eyes, huffing loudly. “Some centaur. All the girls in the class, _even Pansy_, are fawning all over him.” Minho snickered at the indirect joke Malfoy made. “I don’t understand it – Umbridge sacks the looney toon, only for Dumbledore to hire a _creature _to teach the class. How _mental _is this school?” Malfoy stated.

Minho shook his head, playfully rolling his eyes at the blond. “At least you have a professor. It’s better than just having an empty classroom with students taking OWLs and NEWTs in June.” Minho pointed out. 

Draco said nothing since Minho made a good point. The redhead went back to his note-taking. Malfoy leaned forward in the chair, looking over Minho’s arm to the textbook he was engulfed in. His eyes narrowed, “Isn’t that Snape’s personal copy of that book?” He asked. 

“Yep.” 

Draco gave Minho a once over. “He just _gave _you the book?” Draco was in disbelief that his godfather would just hand over one of the books from his own collection. “Yep.” Minho nodded his head as he wrote down what he needed. “He’s prepping me for NEWTs next year – he’s giving our class a mock version of the exam next week. But he’s lending me a few of his books to look over.” Minho stated. 

Minho Paek really was the top student in his year.

Draco leaned his chin on his arms that were lying across the back of the chair. He stared at Minho. “You staring at me is creepy, Draco,”

Malfoy turned his attention to the stack of letters that were spilling from his bag. Picking up the first one, he noticed the envelope that belonged to the Zabini family. Minho noticed him looking at the letters. “Help me pick out the parties I’m attending over the Christmas holiday.” Minho removed the letters from his bag. “My mother wants to know by tomorrow morning at the latest. I’ve been delaying this.” Minho commented. 

The blond grabbed them instantly, making Minho chuckle lightly. Draco had the schedule of what parties he was going to with his own parents, so he was going to make sure that Minho went to those. When Draco didn’t see his mother’s envelope, he glanced to Minho. “Didn’t I see my mother sent you an invite?” Draco questioned.

“Yeah.” He said, turning the page of the textbook. “I sent back my reply the same day. If I didn’t, I would have a slow death.” Minho commented. A smirk appeared on Draco’s face. 

Christmas couldn’t come faster.


	22. Twenty-Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is quarantine getting to anyone else? Not that I want to go outside and interact with people, and I'm not really upset that my plans were cancelled (although I would be seeing BTS this month if the virus didn't happen). I'm just over the stupidity in the world, mainly in the US, but that's another story. It's more... I'm getting tired of sitting at home and I was already doing that before quarantine started. 
> 
> And NOW we have giant hornets - I'm already scared the fuck out bees and wasps (one really bad experience being stung), having GIANT hornets out in the world has made my anxiety skyrocket. Is this the locus from the bible? 'Cause if it is, 2020 can go fuck itself.

Draco shook his head, “No.” Minho looked down at the dress robes he was wearing. For some strange reason, he asked Draco for advice. Normally, it would be Lana who liked to dress Minho for Yule Balls and parties but Draco found the next of dress robes. “It’s too…_flashy _for the Malfoy Yule Ball,”

“I don’t care about your parents ball, Malfoy! Your party isn’t the only place I’m going to, _remember_?” If Draco had it his way, Minho wouldn’t even go off to his parents’ manor for Christmas. But that was another story. “What about that party for my father’s boss?” Minho – meaning Draco – decided to go to a select few. Unknowingly to Minho, they were all the parties that Draco was attending with his parents. “I have an internship with the Ministry over the summer, my mother thinks I need to look good before I start. For _whatever _reason.” Minho rolled his eyes. 

Draco was sitting on the floor of the Prefects’ Bathroom, helping Minho pick out robes. It was harder than he thought – Draco hated dressing up in dress robes anyway. “Your mother is too demanding.”

“Clearly you haven’t met Jia Paek before,”

“Once or twice.” He shrugged. He noticed Minho kept glancing to the large clock on the wall. He wondered why Minho was so interested in the time. “_Fine_. You’d look the part if you go the boss’ ball.” Draco rolled his eyes. 

“_Thank you_.” Minho rolled his. Draco was _less than _helpful. The redhead ran in fingers thought his hair, knowing that tonight was going to be another meeting for Dumbledore’s Army – he needed to get away from Malfoy in the next five minutes if he wanted to be there before anyone else. “Merlin, why are there so many?” Minho groaned as he knelt next to the box of dress robes. His mother was _insane_– wouldn’t it just be easier for him to come out of his room and have his mother say _no_? “I can’t continue trying all these on. Mother’s completely mental.” Minho grumbled. 

“Have your sisters picked out their stuff yet?”

Minho lowered his head. “I _knew _I forgot something.” After six years without dealing with his sisters at Hogwarts, he forgot they were _actually _in Slytherin. His mother was going to kill him once she finds out the girls didn’t pick out robes for the parties. “Great.” Rubbing the back of his neck, Minho felt stressed. It was annoying that his parents were purebloods and how the standards were with them. The redhead would be _perfectly _happy with just staying at Hogwarts and have fun without his parents breathing down his neck about a future. 

Subconsciously, Minho rubbed at his forearm – it tingled slightly. Enough for him to notice a difference. The redhead glanced to sleeve, wondering why the Dark Mark was moving against his skin. He questioned if the Dark Lord was keeping tabs on him, like he knew that he was allying with Potter and his friends to learn to protect themselves? Or that he was kind of, sort of in a relationship with Draco Malfoy? The questions ran through Minho’s head as his fingers curled around the box. 

“I _hate _Yule Balls,” Minho stated as he sat on his knees – he was still in his dress pants and shirt from classes that day. He had only put on the robe part of the outfits because he couldn’t be bothered to continuously change, and Minho didn’t want to change in front of Draco. _Yet_. “I don’t understand why I have to go _every year_.” Minho pulled off the cloak, tossing it into the box. It startled Draco, who was in his own head. 

Minho covered the box, and shrunk it down. He tossed it to Draco. “I need to get out of here. I have something else I need to get to.” Draco wondered what Minho meant – the Prefect was ditching his duties at night lately. Actually ever since the first Hogsmeade weekend he attended. The blond looked down at the small box, wondering what was going through Minho’s head.

“Why don’t you just tell your parents you don’t want to go?”

Minho rolled his eyes. “Yeah, _sure_. Me tell my parents I’d rather stay at Hogwarts for Christmas? That will go over well – the only reason they agreed last year was because the Ministry placed a monitory attendance of all the students from the three schools, along with professors.” Minho stated. 

Draco remembered how _happy _Minho looked last year. Lana was obviously his date since he didn’t want to take anyone else. And the Slytherin common room was filled with wrapping the next morning; Draco honestly had a lot of fun during the Christmas holiday last year as well. Although, his parents weren’t opposed to him staying at the castle if he wanted to. Draco stayed, sometimes, during the Easter holiday but that was about as much time as he spent in the castle during the break.

When Draco went to say something else, he noticed Minho was gone. 

**\---**

“_Black owled you_?” Minho questioned as he walked with Lana after the meeting. Lana was distracted the whole time; she wasn’t paying attention to the witch or wizard in front of her as they practiced _Stupefy_. She was thrown back a few dozen times. Everyone seemed to have gotten a chance to see her gasp and fall straight into her arse or back. “How the hell did he do that? I thought he wasn’t even in the country.” Minho asked. 

“I don’t know…” Lana was wringing her hands. Her head was down, trying not to think too much about her uncle sending her an owl. It was out of the blue, and she wasn’t even sure how he knew about her. 

Minho looked over his best friend’s face. “What did he say?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t read it.” Lana spoke as they climbed the stairs. Minho decided he was going to spend the night in Lana’s room; he needed to talk to her about something. “I opened the letter and saw his signature. I set it on fire once I got back to my room.” Lana explained. 

Minho knew that Sirius Black was somebody that Lana didn’t want to know but he also knew he was only direct family. He was trying to connect with her. “Maybe you should have read it, Lana,”

The brunette rolled her eyes as she got the entrance of the Heads dorm. “Look,” she turned to look at Minho. “I don’t care to know my uncle. I don’t care if he did or didn’t do as the Prophet said – he’s not my family. I don’t have family.” Lana said. 

“You could…” 

She shook her head, “Never mind. It doesn’t matter, I burned it. And if I did want to read it, I have no way of contacting him.” Lana looked over her shoulder to the painting. She said the password – the frame swung open and the moment Lana entered, she froze. Sitting on the couch was Theo Nott. The Slytherin looked up, wiggling his fingers at the brunette. Minho wondered how the hell Nott got into the dorm. “How the-”

“Field let me in.”

“Where is-”

“Shag call, I assume.” 

“What the-”

“We need to talk.” 

Minho decided to take himself out of the equation. “Uh, we’ll talk in the morning. Nott, just a head’s up, when she starts trailing off with questions, her head is about to explode.” Minho pointed out. Lana elbowed him straight in the stomach. Minho doubled over, gasping for air before shoving Lana forward. She stumbled, catching herself on the couch. Minho smirked at the brunette before turning and leaving for the evening. Theo’s shoulders were shaking as he tried not to laugh at the antics of the two best friends. 

“What do you want?” Lana asked. 

“Like I said, we need to talk.” 

“If this is about the bet-”

Theo cut her off as he stood from the couch. Lana looked up at the fifth-year, she felt awkward without heels on her feet. With Umbridge’s rules breathing down their necks, she wasn’t allowed to wear anything that wasn’t Hogwarts authorized. Lana couldn’t even wear a small heel to make her feel a bit taller. “This isn’t about the bet – the bet is still going on, but _that’s _not what I want to talk about.” 

Lana toed out of her flats, crossing her arms at the fifth-year. “Well, you have already aired what you don’t like about my previous partners, why not just continue telling me that I sleep and kiss with too many people.” Lana kept her back to Theo as she looked into the fire. 

Theo stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. “I still think you should come home with me.” Theo said into her hair. 

“I can’t do that.” 

“I know.” Theo had asked before. The fifth-year felt Lana relax for a moment before groaning at a sudden movement. “You okay?”

“Fine,” she lied. Lana obviously couldn’t tell Theo about Dumbledore’s Army – it would cause hell. Not that it already was but at least Lana could control what happened until the point where Umbridge found out. It was almost guaranteed that she’d find out at some point during the school year. It was only a matter of time; someone was going to slip up. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Lana turned suddenly in Theo’s arms, searching his face. Theo Nott _never _said sorry. “You’re sorry?” She raised an eyebrow. 

“For what I said and caused. I shouldn’t have cared about who you fucked or kissed – hell, you could have kissed Minho and I shouldn’t care.” Theo stated. 

“Well…” Lana gave a small smile and a hesitant laugh. Theo sighed heavily, rolling his eyes. He shouldn’t be surprised that Lana kissed Minho Paek. Nearly every girl wanted to, but alas Minho Paek was gay. _Blaise _was happy, but the girls of Hogwarts seemed to have all lost their way after people circled _that _around. “Spin the Bottle?” She questioned innocently. 

Theo chuckled, rolling his eyes playfully. 

“Theo, to be honest, I’ve never done a _true _relationship.” Lana never had felt love outside of Minho and Riley. The brunette had those relationships where the other person felt like they were in love but Lana didn’t. 

“You’ll learn.” Theo stated. 

Lana began to smile up at the fifth-year. “Are you asking me something, Theo Nott?” Lana questioned.

“I thought it was obvious at the party,” 

“You did a completely 360 at that party, Theo! How the hell-” The Head Girl was cut off by Theo planting his lips against hers to shut her up. Lana’s eyes went wide for a moment before closing. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling herself up against his chest, responding to the kiss. Theo had her right where he wanted her. Before they ended up with barely anything on, Theo pulled away, making the brunette whine. “Theo!”

“I need to ask _three _questions.”

“Fine.” She grumbled, grasping onto his shoulder as he moved them back to the couch. Lana’s legs straddled his. “Why did you try and burn a letter from _Sirius Black_? Why is he writing you? And why did he invite you to come to his home for the Christmas holiday?” Lana’s hands dropped, eyes widening at the fifth-year Slytherin. 

Theo read her mail… He read the letter from Sirius… Sirius was asking if she wanted to attend Christmas with him… Her head was now pounding.


	23. Twenty-Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in over a year, I'm finally finally like myself again. My mental health has been shit for a while now, but I'm finally in a place where the clouds aren't looking so dark, the tense in my shoulders are lifting, and the maze doesn't look so closed off anymore. And it feels so fucking good. I've closed myself off so much in the past year, it just feels nice to feel like me again. I've missed certain parts of me. 
> 
> Things can only get better from here.

**ALL STUDENTS**

**WILL SUBMIT TO**

**QUESTIONING**

**ABOUT **

**SUSPECTED**

**ILLICIT**

**ACTIVITIES**

Minho folded his arms at the new proclamation that Filch hammered to the wall. Umbridge was onto Dumbledore’s Army – the group was sneaking in and out with ease via Potter’s Marauders Map he had, whatever the fuck that was. It literally told the reader where _everyone _was in the castle. Minho was impressed to say the least when Potter confessed that Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Potter’s father, and one other man (who he refused to mention) created the map. The twins gave it to Potter in his third-year and had been using it since. They looked out for Filch every time they had a meeting. 

He skipped out of dinner because he had other plans. Lana didn’t even know about them when she questioned him. Minho just said that he wasn’t feeling good and wanted to lie down. However, as soon as he turned the corner away from the Great Hall, he pulled put a piece of parchment and a pen he stole from Lana. He jotted down a location before folding the slip of paper and making it disappear. It would appear in front of Draco. 

Minho was sending it as a Prefect note – Draco had gotten plenty over the past few weeks from the other members about changes to the schedule or what was happening with Umbridge and he statuses of Prefects. At the moment, most Prefects were stuck in their dorms during their duties because Umbridge didn’t trust they could do the job anymore. 

Paek didn’t bother waiting to see if Draco got the note, he headed up to the seventh floor to prep a few things. However, Minho stopped and turned around to head down to the kitchen instead. The Slytherin entered, seeing the house-elves cooking away from the students in the Great Hall. “Mr. Minho!” Pippie squeaked upon seeing the sixth-year. “What can Pippie do for Mr. Minho? Pippie is very helpful!”

Minho disliked house-elves; he held back his eye roll. “I need some dinner to be served for the seventh floor, main corridor, left side.” Pippie tilted her head in confusion. “I’m doing something up there, Pippie. And I’ll need two helpings, perhaps more. In the next…” Minho looked at the clock on the wall. “Ten minutes.”

“Is Mr. Minho spending time with Miss Lana? ‘Cause Pippie knows what Miss Lana _loves _and Miss Lana is Pippie’s favorite.” No surprise there. 

“No, I won’t be dining with Lana, Pippie. I just need food and drink. Something that will be good enough for _afterschool activities_.” Minho knew the house-elf didn’t know what he meant but as long as Pippie doesn’t tell Lana, he was good. 

“Can Pippie ask who Mr. Minho is eating with?” 

“Another Slytherin, male.” 

“So rumors about Mr. Minho are true? Pippie tried to defend Mr. Minho but the others made fun of Mr. Minho’s preferences. Pippie tried! Pippie screws, Mr. Minho!” Pippie looked like she was on the verge of tears. 

Minho rolled her eyes. “My sexual preferences don’t need to be in the mouths of _house-elves_.” He sneered at the elves looking in his direction. A smirk appeared on his lips. “Oh, one more thing, Pippie. Make sure there are _green apples _– my friend _loves _green apples.” Even though he was sort of, kind of seeing Draco, he was still going to banter with him and Draco’s _love _for apples. 

“Pippie will do! Pippie will do!” She nodded her head. “Anything else, Mr. Minho?” Well, Minho could go for some wine but the house-elf wouldn’t give him that until he was of-age. 

“That should be all. _Ten minutes_, Pippie!” He said as he walked out of the kitchen. He ducked up the stairs as fast as possible, skipping stairs. He knew that Draco was still in the dungeons when he sent the note his way. But Draco had never seen the Room of Requirement before – he probably had no idea it was even there. Now, Minho just had to make sure he got the room to corporate with him. 

The moving staircase seemed to be taking its sweet time to move to get him to the seventh floor. Of course, when he wanted the staircase to move, it doesn’t want to. Soon enough, he got to the seventh floor, heading in the direction of the Room of Requirement. Unlike with Potter and the others, he was thinking about a room that could be used for more than just dueling. Closing his eyes, Minho thought about the room he _really _need. 

Somewhere no one could disturb him or Draco. A room that no one could find on a map – if Potter took a glance at the map at night. A room that would be good for two people who had no idea what the fuck they were really doing. 

He heard the wall start cracking as it revealed doors. The redhead opened his eyes, looking at the doors. They looked just like the ones from the defense room, but Minho went ahead and pushed open the doors. Upon stepping inside, it was definitely a room that was enough for two people to enjoy at one time. Minho seemed pleased with himself with how the room looked. “All right, not bad. Not bad.” Minho’s heart skipped a beat seeing the bed all decorated in green. 

He shook his head – not yet, not yet. Minho had to remind himself ‘not yet,’ it was far too early for sex. 

Minho walked over to the table that was dressed up nicely, better than he could even think about. He heard the familiar pop of house-elf Apparition through the castle. They were the only ones who could Apparate around the castle. Peeking out, Minho grabbed the food tray the Pippie set out. The redhead wasn’t sure what the hell he was doing. 

He told Draco not to go to dinner and make an excuse, like Snape needing him for something. The sixth-year just hoped his friends fell for what he was saying – a few of his friends were _smart _and could see through Draco’s lies. Others were unlucky to understand Draco’s lying – which worked in his favor. Minho put a warming spell over the food so it didn’t get cold while he waited for Draco. The Prefect left the room, watching as the door disappeared, hoping all his hard work didn’t just go down the toilet. 

Leaning against the wall near the corridor that he told Draco about, he heard the footsteps of someone coming. The redhead looked toward the sound, but he face fell when he also heard the pitter-patter of little _cat _feet. “Shite.” He growled. Filch was watching the wall like a hawk since he had seen the students entered _somehow_. The Slytherin ducked into the darkness, making sure he didn’t activate the doors to show themselves.

Looking around the corner, he saw Filch and Mrs. Norris at the other end of the hall. “Fuck.” Minho hissed. He turned onto his back – where the fuck was Draco? Filch and his blasted cat couldn’t have intercepted him – it was still a little early for him to arrive. However, Filch _could have _followed Minho in the past few weeks of going to Dumbledore’s Army meetings. “Holy Salazar.” He muttered under his breath as he peeked around the corner. 

Filch and Mrs. Norris were still approaching. Minho closed his eyes, sucking in a breath. He knew the Come and Go room wouldn’t show itself to Filch but he could find the sixth-year on a floor that he wasn’t supposed to be during dinner. “Oi!” Minho’s eyes snapped open when he heard Draco. Minho sighed with relief. “Umbridge wants to see you, Squib.” Minho smirked as Filch muttered something under his breath.

Minho didn’t move from his hiding place until he knew Mrs. Norris wasn’t there to sniff him out. As soon as Filch’s footsteps couldn’t be heard, Draco turned toward the corridor. “You wanna come out?” Minho pushed himself away from the wall, coming out of the darkness to approach Draco. “What are we doing up here,” Draco gulped. “_Minho_.” His name fell off his tongue and it felt _awkward _– after _years _of calling each other by their last names, saying Minho’s first was odd to the blond. 

“Come forward.” Minho gestured him forward. Draco wasn’t sure what Minho was on about but he approached. Minho closed his eyes, remembering the room. Draco watched as the wall before them started to change into doors. 

“What the hell is this?” 

“A surprise.” 

“I hate surprises.” Minho stiffened before opening the doors. “Good for know next time. Just more your arse.” Minho muttered as he shoved opened the doors. Draco could feel the warmth from a fireplace before he even entered. 

“What the hell?” 

“Ever heard of the Room of Requirement?” 

“Yeah, who hasn’t?” Draco crossed his arms at the redhead. Minho ran his tongue across his teeth, clearly not knowing about it. “I mean, only stupid people don’t know about the room.” Draco said once he realized that Minho didn’t know about the room.

“Wanna try that _one more time_?”

Draco shook his head after putting both feet into his mouth. Minho rolled his eyes as he walked over the table. “I had Pippie get dinner – I thought… it would be kind of nice. I like food…” Minho stated as he gestured to the table. 

Malfoy looked around the room, noticing the bed. “Are you trying to take me out on a date but not really taking me out on a date?” Draco asked. 

“Hey, look, you put it into words, _thank you_.” Minho rolled his eyes as he pulled out one of the chairs. “Sit, before I turn off the warming spell and I let your food go cold.” Minho spoke. 

Draco walked forward, looking at the food that was served to them. “Did you tell anyone?” 

“Nope. I said I wasn’t feeling good to Lana,” Minho said as he grabbed the goblet of water. He so wished it was wine. “You?” Minho asked. 

“Said Snape needed to talk to me.” Draco sat down, looking straight at the food. Merlin, it was awkward. Malfoy’s eyes drifted to the basket of… “Oh, I hate you so much.” Draco muttered as he was drawn to the basket of green apples. 

Minho nearly choked on his food as Draco shot him a glare. He started laughing instantly – it only took Malfoy sitting down for a minute to see the apples. He expected him to see them the moment he stepped into the room. Minho was holding his sides as he laughed. “Not funny! I _hate _green apples!” 

Minho shook his head, continuing to laugh at Draco. “No, no,” he wheezed, trying to catch his breath. “This is _fucking _hilarious!” Minho was laughing so hard that he was crying. Wiping his eyes, Minho exchanged sharply – clearly Draco was trying to hide his smile as Minho controlled himself. “Oh, that was good.” He blew some air out as he looked at Draco. 

“You are evil.” 

“We’re Slytherins, isn’t evil one of the traits?” Minho flashed a smirk. “Eat. We’ve broken the ice over the goddamn apples.” The redhead’s shoulders didn’t feel as tense anymore with the laughing hit he had. Only Lana had seen him laugh so hard before, so having Draco lose his shite over the fruit made Minho realize that Draco Malfoy was a drama queen he fancied. He paused as he realized – he _truly _fancied Draco. “Yes, this _is_a date,” Minho said with confidence. 

Minho was purposely munching on an apple as he sat on the bed, looking over Draco. He was sitting on the floor by the fire. They had ditched parts of their uniforms by the table, enjoying the silence. Minho leaned his head against the poster of the bed, closing his eyes to enjoy his time with Malfoy before they both had to go back to the dorms. “Why are you eating those?” Minho’s brown eyes opened, noticing that Draco had turned to look at him. 

He was leaning back on his hands, legs stretched on in front of him. “Pippie will be pissed, she won’t understand the joke anyway.” Minho said taking another bite out of the apple. 

“You’re an arse.” 

“I’m _your _arse.” Minho stated without thinking. Both teenagers stopped once they realized what Minho had said. The sixth-year stammered for an answer but none came. Draco and Minho exchanged looks before Draco made the first move. He up in a flash and the apple was forgotten about. 

Draco had his hands on Minho’s cheeks, pressing his lips against the redhead’s. Minho instantly responded, pulling at Draco’s waist to get him closer. Minho’s hands settled on his hips, digging his nails into the expensive fabric. Draco shifted, trying to get closer to Minho. The redhead breathed heavily as he pulled away, resting his forehead against the blond’s. “L-Lap. Sit… on my lap.” Minho had his eyes closed, trying not to lose control of the situation. 

Minho could feel the tension build in Draco’s body. Running one hand up and down the blond’s spine, he felt Draco shutter. “I promise you,” Minho made Draco look at him. “We’ll take it slow, I’m kind of new to this too – but I’m sure as hell _not _a bottom.” Draco gave a look of confusion. “I’ll explain later. Just sit.” Malfoy glanced down to Minho’s lap, making Minho bite his lip, controlling himself. The bed shifted as Draco climbed into it, legs on either side of Minho. The redhead had to bite down on his tongue, fighting the urge to just yank Draco down onto his lap. Soon enough, Draco was settled on Minho’s lap. 

He held back the groan. Minho gulped, keeping his eyes screwed closed. Deep breathes, deep breathes, he told him over and over again as Draco got comfortable. Draco had girls sit on his lap a lot – mainly Pansy but Daphne and Tracey have done it on occasion. It was different to sit on Minho’s. “I’d recommend you stop wiggling.” Minho said, unable to open his eyes. He felt like his entire face was burning up and if Draco didn’t settle his arse down, they were going to have more than just a snogging session on their hands. 

“Seriously.” 

“_I’m weak_, sue me.” Minho muttered as he opened one eye then the other. Draco reached over, grabbing Minho by the collar, popping the top button open with the sudden force. Minho _really _liked this side of Draco Malfoy – he knew what he wanted and right now he just wanted Minho to kiss him senseless. The sixth-year ran his tongue against Draco’s bottom lip to get him to open his mouth. As he did that, Minho pulled the dress shirt from Draco’s pants to run his hands across his skin. 

Pushing up the white fabric, Minho ran his fingers across the younger’s skin. Draco hissed at the contact, stopping the kiss. Minho wrapped his arms around the fifth-year with the intent to pull him forward. However, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the sparkle of gold. 

_Minho Paek, I’m going to kill you._

Minho froze in place, watching the letters fade into the dim light. 

_Are you in the Room of Requirement right now?_

“For fuck's sake!”


	24. Twenty-Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter this week because Telepathic hit over a thousand hits! I honestly didn't think I'd hit over 1000 hits, so I'm a bit shocked. I didn't think people would read this story on here. You don't really see that many OCs on this site - maybe there's more than I think, just on tags I'm not looking at. XD But thank you for even just reading a small little bit or if you come back each time I post a chapter. It really makes me happy to know that people are reading. 
> 
> Have a wonderful day and enjoy the extra chapter this week. :)

“You’re a fucking bitch, you know that?” Minho stated as he approached the Great Hall where all the rules were posted. She barely gave him the time of day since he ignored all morning. “You glitter block me last night.” Minho growled. 

Lana pointed up to the newest proclamation that was nailed to the wall. The redhead looked up at the newest rule Umbridge created. 

**THOSE WISHIN TO JOIN THE **

**INQUISTORIAL SQUAD**

**FOR EXTRA CREDIT **

**MAY SIGN UP ON THE**

**HIGH ** **INQUISITOR'S**

**OFFICE**

“Fuck. She’s recruiting.” 

“You won’t believe who I saw head to her office.” Lana lowered her gaze to the floor. Minho raised an eyebrow at the brunette. “_Draco Malfoy and crew_.” Minho’s face fell. The redhead gulped – licking his suddenly dry lips, Minho wondered why he never saw that coming. “Let’s head to the seventh floor.” Minho looked back at the rule before walking off with his best friend. 

Lana and Minho said nothing to each other as they walked. Minho now had a lot of his mind. “Field and I got called to her office this morning, Minho,” Lana spoke. The redhead glanced to the brunette. “Prefects are out of the job now. We aren’t allowed to wander the castle for our duties.” Minho stopped as the doors appeared to the Room of Requirement. “With the Inquisitorial Squad, she said we aren’t needed.” Lana added as she pushed through the door. Minho followed slowly behind. 

“I know you’re not joking but… humor me.” Minho stated as he set his bag down. “I wish I could, but I’m not in a humorous mood.” Lana sighed as she removed her cloak from her shoulders. 

Minho couldn’t believe Hogwarts was actually going to hell – he joked about it. But Umbridge was truly trying to send Hogwarts back to the Stone Age. The Slytherin was called by Granger to lead today’s lesson with Potter. The redhead nodded aimlessly, trying not to think about Draco becoming someone he knew he would. 

**\---**

Minho was leaned his arm against the mantle of the Room of Requirement room he desired. The sixth-year closed his eyes as he felt the heat from the fire against his legs. He heard the door open – he had invited Draco to the Come and Go room again before he found out about his involvement with Umbridge. Opened his eyes and turned to see the blond removing his cloak. He instantly saw the new badge on his cloak, making him roll his eyes. 

“I shouldn’t be shocked,” Minho commented. Draco paused as he went to remove his vest. 

“About?”

“Being a part of the _Squad_.” Minho was a bit bitter about finding out Draco’s actions. 

“Oh come on, Umbridge isn’t _that bad_.”

Oh, that was where Draco was wrong about that. “Have you forgotten what she has done to me? And others?” Minho asked as he pushed himself away from the mantle. He held up his left hand, allowing Draco to see his scar on the back of his hand. Minho concealed it most of the time but after Lana revealed that Draco and his friends were buddy-buddy with Umbridge, he removed the concealing charm. 

Draco saw the healed scar that was raised above his skin. Minho was already fairly pale, the scarred letters looked even lighter against his skin. The ‘I will not talk back’ were slightly red around the edges as they healed. “_This _is what Umbridge does with her detentions but you wouldn’t know.” Minho stated. 

Draco approached, but also kept his distance since he could see that Minho was fairly pissed at him. Minho held out his hand closer to the blond – Draco hesitated before touching Minho’s hand. It was almost time for the Christmas holiday, and Minho still got a tingle here and there whenever he brushed his scar against something. So having Draco run his index finger across the sentence, making a shiver go down Minho’s spine involuntarily.

The sixth-year ran a hand through his paling red hair. He debated on what color to go next. 

“You should join,”

That was when Minho yanked his hand away from Draco’s grasp. “When _hell _freezes over.” The sixth-year moved back from Malfoy. “You’re joking, right? After everything Umbridge has tried to do to me?” Minho asked. 

Draco looked at Minho. “You were causing trouble.”

“_We both know _that the Dark Lord _is back_. And the wizarding world is taking it as a _fucking _joke. What Umbridge is doing is _horrible_– she’s causing more drama than we previously had.” Minho explained. 

Malfoy rolled his eyes. “When Potter got sorted into Gryffindor, his brought his bad luck with him.” He spoke. 

Well that was right – Potter was a bad luck magnetic. However, what was going on wasn’t _entirely _Potter’s fault. People just have a hard time believing children, especially Harry Potter. 

“If you just join, she’ll stop being mean to you.” Draco spoke, dragging Minho out of his thoughts. The Slytherin shook his head at the blond, not convinced. Umbridge didn’t have a single kind bone in her body. She was going to be a lying bitch until the moment she took her last breath. “You act like you didn’t deserve the detention,” 

Minho’s face fell. “_Wow_.” The Prefect crossed his arms at the blond Slytherin. “I talked back to her because she was literally lying to everyone in our class. And having _sixth-years _learning _theory and beginners _Dark Arts is _ridiculous_. I am in _Advanced _Dark Arts, Malfoy. I should be learning things to test my mind, not writing down paragraph after paragraph of text as a lesson.” Minho explained. 

To be honest, Draco didn’t realize that _all _the years got the same textbooks and lessons. If Minho _wasn’t _learning what he needed, he was going to do it any way possible. Draco knew that Minho was smarter than he appeared – he put up a front majority of the time about his brilliance. “You want to know something else?” Malfoy was snapped out of his thoughts. “I just a letter during dinner this evening – straight from the Ministry of Magic,” 

Draco didn’t like the sound of that. 

“My internship was been _denied _– you get _one guess _who stopped me from getting accepted.” Minho growled, eyes narrowing at the blond. 

Draco rolled his eyes. “You have _no idea _if was Umbridge.” 

“_The Minister _hand wrote the letter, Malfoy!” Draco flinched as Minho raised his voice, using his last name. “He said an anonymous party had concerns about my desire of working in the Dark Arts. This party said that I have a temper and that I _talk back _against authority. I’m pretty damn sure I know who the fuck ruined my internship, Malfoy.” Minho was _pissed_. 

“I’ll talk with father-”

Minho held up his hand to stop the younger from talking. “Don’t you dare bring your father into. He may work at the Ministry but I do not want him _anywhere _near this, Malfoy. I’d rather swim in the Black Lake before getting your father involved.” Minho stated, rolling his eyes at the fifth-year. 

“Watch the tone.”

Maybe it was a _mistake_. 

“Whatever.” Minho grabbed his cloak from off the bed. He walked away from Draco after purposely slamming his shoulder into his. He watched the blond stumble backward. “Have fun playing with yourself, Draco.” Minho muttered as he headed to the doors. 

Draco turned to look at the teen. “What the hell, Minho? You are literally walking out because I’m on the Squad – how pathetic is that.” Minho’s fingers curled tightly against the fabric of the Slytherin cloak. He stopped with his other hand on the door handle. “So what? It doesn’t matter.”

“_It does_!” Minho’s rang out, making Draco jump. Sure, the Malfoy had heard Minho yell before but not directly straight toward him. “It does…” Minho gulped. “Because that means you put your trust into a woman _so _horrible instead in the students who have been hurt by her detentions and who just want to learn to defend themselves from the dangers that hide behind every corner.” Minho kept his back turned to Malfoy, unable to look at him. “Just because we’re purebloods doesn’t mean that we still can’t defend ourselves. The Dark Lord is recruiting, making his army bigger; the only logical people in the wizarding world are _students_. The students who _believe _Potter.” Minho added. 

“People _blindly _following Potter are going to get hurt.” 

Minho gave an airy laugh. “Don’t _pretend _you don’t follow behind Potter, Draco. I know for a fact that you _wish _he was your friend. If your egotistic pureblood arse didn’t get in the way of it, you would be his friend.” Minho commented. 

Draco scoffed. “I _would never _be a friend of _Potter’s_, Minho.” 

“Then why do you try to make sure you are always in Potter’s sight when it comes to his misfortune?” Minho questioned, glancing over his shoulder. Minho knew that Draco actually wished he was friends with Potter but the way he introduced himself left a bad taste in Potter’s mouth. Potter saw and interacted with Minho and Lana during the meetings, he saw how much dedication both of the Slytherins had. Not all Slytherins were like the Dark Lord – many were like Lana and Minho, people who had the ambition and resourceful. Sure, they did anything to get their way, but Slytherins were more complicated than just a Malfoy. 

Draco said nothing. As expected. 

Minho opened the door. “Just… leave me alone for a bit.” Minho spoke before leaving the Room of Requirement.


	25. Twenty-Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can my bangs grow faster? Puh-lease! I want my hair to be the same length again.

Slytherin house was decorated nicely for the upcoming Christmas holiday. Minho had finished packing up his trunk for the few weeks they had off for the holidays. He sat on his arse, having Holly jump onto his own open lap. “Seriously, Holly?” He questioned as the black cat with golden eyes stared back at him. Minho looked to the center of the room, seeing the enchanted little tree that was decorated for each dorm room. The house-elves were hard at work to make Slytherin look festive. 

Once the last meeting ended, Minho kept his distance from the Squad that was wandering the halls. Since Umbridge announced the Inquisitorial Squad, a few more people from other houses were given the special pin. Minho couldn’t believe that people were actually following in Umbridge’s rules.

Stroking Holly, Minho took a deep breath as he stood with the cat in his arms. Holly snuggled closer to him. “Riley promised to take good care of you, Holly. I wish I could bring you home with me this time.” Since the amount of parties Minho and his family would attend, he couldn’t bring Holly home with him for the holidays. Setting the creature down onto the bed, he looked over the presents he needed to finish wrapping for his parents, Lana and Riley, and…_Draco_. 

Minho looked over the brown paper wrapped gift – he saw it in the parchment shop during one of his trips to Hogsmeade. Thankfully, Minho got all his gifts before he _magically _got banned from going. He didn’t know why he even bought the gift, it wasn’t like him and Draco discussed giving gifts to each other but Minho couldn’t pass it up. Running his fingers through his hair, he glanced into the mirror above the dresser. He looked at his hair – he needed another dye job. The red was completely faded now and the blond looked like shite with his dark roots coming through. 

Opening the dresser drawer, he looked through his colors he had left. Lana liked to supply him with color during the Christmas holiday but since she couldn’t exactly get her foster parents to send the colors she wanted to see on Minho that year, Minho was down to a few colors left. Picking up one of the colors, he thought about what his mother said over the summer – _natural_, huh? 

Minho took the black dye from the drawer, tossing it onto the bed. He’d dye his hair once he got home, which was in a week. The sixth-year watched as Holly sniffed and rubbed his cheeks on the presents to give them his scent. “Hey, those aren’t yours.” Minho pointed out. The cat ignored him as he continued to rub his scent all over the brown paper. 

Minho grabbed one of the presents, having Holly glare at him. He removed the twinge and the paper, tossing it to the floor. Holly’s eyes grew dark instantly, jumping off the bed and straight onto the paper. Minho watched as his cat lost his mind with the string and paper. Holly was pounding on the twinge, making the paper crinkle loudly under his feet. Minho chuckled lightly as the black cat had his fun with the wrapping. 

The sixth-year decided since Holly was distracted he’d wrap the remaining gifts. Minho sat on his bed, grabbing the paper that Lana ordered from the parchment shop. He was really terrible at wrapping presents but he did the best he could. Minho glanced down at his cat, seeing Holly was now under the paper, wiggling his rump to attack the twinge that was now all tangled up. The cat slid across the floor, missing the twinge ball and slammed his body into the dresser. 

Minho placed a hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing out loud. Holly wasn’t fazed as he ran forward, pounding on top of the twinge. Minho shook his head at the crazy cat before going back to his wrapping job. Once all the presents were finished getting wrapped, he sorted through his trunk again. He shrunk some of the presents down to make room but also left room for the presents he had to bring back to Hogwarts once the holidays were over. 

He could hear people down in the common room popping party crackers. Closing the trunk, he grabbed the presents for Lana and Riley – he was going to put them under the tree in Lana’s dorm once he got that far. Walking out of his dorm, Minho stopped at the top of the winding staircase, seeing his classmates having fun. “Enjoying yourself now?” He called out as he climbed down the stairs.

Blaise seemed less than thrilled with the yellow paper crown on his head. “Pansy _insisted _even though we’ll be at the Malfoy party within a week.” He commented. Minho chuckled as Pansy rushed over to him, placing a purple crown on his. “Oh fuck, now you’re stuck with us, Paek.” Blaise stated with a smirk. 

“Yeah, no,” Minho removed the crown from his head only to have Pansy snatch it back to shove it back onto his head. “Ow, Parkinson! What the fuck?!” 

“You _will _wear it, Paek,” 

Rubbing at his skull, Minho moved away from Pansy. He wasn’t scared of the fifth-year, but right now, he wasn’t willing to get on her bad side. Not when she was one of the members on the Squad. 

Pansy peered forward, looking at the tags. “Who are the presents for?” Her eyes twinkled. Minho put them behind his back. “None of your business.” Minho commented as he gave a fake smile. The fifth-year huffed, crossing her arms. 

“So nothing for _Draco_?” Minho wasn’t entirely sure what Pansy was getting at. “That’s kind of _rude_, don’t you think?” She added. 

“I’m not sure what you are implying, Parkinson. Why would _I _buy Malfoy a gift?” Minho asked, glancing around to notice that Draco wasn’t even the room. “Speaking of Malfoy, why isn’t he getting forced to wear a paper crown and endear cracker popping?” Minho questioned. 

Pansy pouted, crossing her arms. “He was allowed to go to Hogsmeade to finish his Christmas shopping _and _go for his fitting at the _amazing _robe shop.” Pansy explained, smiling brightly. “His mother paid for him to get a new dress robe for the Malfoy party. It’s part of his Christmas gift.” Pansy explained. 

Minho shrugged his shoulders, pretending not to care. The sixth-year, walking away from the “party.” “Hurry back!” Pansy called after him. As soon as the stonewall closed behind him, Minho removed the crown, placing it on top of the presents. 

“Merlin, I hate her.”

Pansy rolled her eyes. Blaise leaned his arms across the back of the leather couch. “Why even bother with Paek? We both know you _hate _him.” Blaise spoke.

“Because I know he _fancies _Draco,” Pansy adjusted the paper crown on her head. “I want to find someone for Draco to date so when Paek comes to his senses, it will be too late.” Blaise rolled his eyes at the teenage girl. “What?” She asked innocently, batting her eyelashes at the Italian wizard. 

“You act like Draco doesn’t get a say in who _he _fancies.” 

Pansy waved her hand at Blaise. “While I do believe that Draco fancies both male and females, I _highly _doubt he’ll fall for somebody as pathetic as _Minho Paek_. Everyone knows the Paek family are considered _Dark Wizards _because of their acknowledge and possession of _dark objects_. Draco doesn’t need someone like _that_,” Pansy stated, placing her hands on the back of the couch. 

Blaise sharply took a breath. “And what if Draco _fancies _Minho back?”

Pansy threw her head back and laugh. “_Draco and Paek_?! Good joke, Blaise,” Blaise glanced over to Theo who was suddenly more interested in finishing his wrapping. 

**\---**

Minho sputtered awake, sitting up suddenly as the water dripped down his face. Holly hissed loudly, causing his roommate’s other cat to wake and startle, which startled the owl in the room. Minho’s attention snapped to Theo Nott who was dressed in his sleep pants. “What the _fuck_, Nott?” The sheet and comforter slid down Minho’s chest to his lap.

“I needed to ask you something?” He stated. 

“Stop talking!” Minho’s roommate on the other side mumbled in his sleep as he turned over onto his stomach. “Sleeping here.” 

“Not anymore.” Theo said. 

Minho shook his head, having the water droplets fly around him. He wrapped his wand casting a cleansing spell. “Was the water _necessary_?” Minho growled. 

“Where’s Lana?” 

Minho’s anger instantly disappeared. “What do you mean _where’s Lana_? She should be in her dorm right now. It’s- what time _is _it?” Minho looked for the clock in the room. It was only 5:30 in the morning on a day with _no classes_. “You woke me at _five thirty in the morning_, Nott? _Do you _have a death wish?” Minho asked. 

Nott rolled his eyes, pointing his wand at Minho. “Okay, okay!” The sixth-year held up his hand. “No more water!” 

Theo rolled his eyes at Minho. “You are _seriously _a cat.” 

Minho’s eyes narrowed at the fifth-year. “And you remind me of a little bunny, why are you up at 5:30 in the morning to be with Lana?” Minho questioned. Theo opened his mouth to say something when Minho remembered what Lana said. He held up his hand, “Never mind I even asked that question.”

“You saw her yesterday, yes?”

Minho glanced to the black haired teen. “Obviously.” Minho got up from the bed, waving his wand over the bedding to send it to the elves that did the laundry. “I dropped her and Riley’s presents off at her dorm yesterday afternoon. And I sat next to her at dinner.” Minho stated. 

Theo nodded. At least Minho _saw _her last night – so something happened between the time after dinner and by the time Theo went to see her. “She wasn’t in her dorm. Bed was slept in but it looked like she was rudely awoken because it wasn’t made.” Minho stopped in his place, looking at Theo.

If there was one thing about Lana Black that her future spouse should know is: Lana _always _made the bed whenever she woke up. It didn’t matter if she was rudely awoken or if she woke up naturally, that was the first thing she did every morning. 

“Go out in the hall!” A pillow was slammed into Theo’s head. Minho pressed his lips together, grabbing the fifth-year’s arm to drag him out of the room. 

Once outside in the hall, Minho took the time to understand what was going on. “So you visit Lana in the mornings?” Minho questioned. 

“I wake her up.”

“At five in the morning?”

“Well, I didn’t say _how _I wake her.” 

Minho closed his eyes. “I don’t need to know this information, Nott,” Minho held his hands over his ears. He didn’t want to know how Nott woke Lana up in the mornings. “Did you ask Field?”

“I was mumbling into his pillow something about commotion, McGonagall, and Black.” Theo stated. 

Minho blinked. “Well, that’s helpful.” 

“Paek, Nott!” Both boys turned to look at Professor Snape. “Put some shoes and shirts on, Professor Dumbledore is requesting your presence in his office.” Their Head of House didn’t bother standing around. “The password’s cherry blossom.” 

Minho and Theo arrived to Professor Dumbledore’s office a few minutes later, standing before the rest, now with shirts and shoes on. “There has been an attack in the Department of Mysteries,” he began. Minho crossed his arms at the old wizard, wondering why he was telling the fifth and sixth-year this information. “Mr. Weasley was attacked by a snake.” Minho’s arms dropped to his sides, pressing his left arm into his hip. 

“What does this have to do with Lana, sir?” Theo asked. 

“Her, along with the Weasleys, and Harry Potter have been excused from classes for the rest of this week to go to where Mr. Weasley is currently.” Dumbledore was keeping the information to himself. 

“Why would Lana go with the Weasleys, she doesn’t even like them.” Theo stated.

Dumbledore offered the boys a sweet, Minho took it but Theo didn’t. “Lana has told me I can tell you two where she currently is. Although, she’d not happy about it.” As Minho popped the hard candy into his mouth, he knew what Dumbledore was talking about. 

“You forced her to go to Sirius?” Theo’s attention snapped to the sixth-year. Clearly, Minho didn’t know that Sirius Black asked Lana – with multiple letters – to come to his place for the holidays to get to know each other. However, Lana never responded. Sirius must have gotten the Weasleys involved to get her there against her will. “She doesn’t want to have a relationship with her uncle, professor. She’s _nothing _like Sirius.” Minho explained. 

“That may be so, but Sirius wishes to have his only niece with him for the holidays, along with his godson.” Dumbledore said. 

“Where is she?” Theo asked. 

“I cannot disclose the location of Miss Black’s location. You two will just have to wait until she returns for the new school year in January.” Dumbledore told the boys. Minho rolled his eyes. “She is safe where she is. And besides, it will be good for her to see where her father grew up.” Obviously neither Slytherin knew where the Blacks lived before she was born. “Miss Black is fine, boys, there is no need to worry about her.” 

“What about Riley, sir?” Minho questioned. 

Dumbledore nodded slowly. “Ah, yes, young Riley Irving. Sirius has agreed to have her come along with Miss Granger once the train arrives at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.” Dumbledore said. At least Riley could spend Christmas with some people after all. Now Minho was out a pet-sitter for Holly. “So do not worry about Miss Black, she’s in good hands.”

Minho held back his eye roll. Minho wanted to be a fly on the wall to find out how long before Lana hexed the Weasel twins arses.


	26. Twenty-Six

“Minho, do hurry up!” Jia shouted from the bottom of the stairs on Christmas Eve afternoon. Minho was currently in his room, finishing up styling his hair. He had just finished dyeing it while his mother dealt with his sisters who were crying about wearing the dressed _they picked_. Minho was looking over himself in the bathroom mirror, smirking at the black hair that shined back at him. It had been a few years since Minho saw himself with black hair. “Minho!” 

Minho rolled his eyes. “Coming!” He shouted back. Grabbing his wand, Minho waved it around the room. In passing, he grabbed the enchanted messenger bag that held the gifts and extra clothes because _apparently _no one – including Draco – informed that Minho about the change of plans for the Malfoy party. 

It was plural – _two _parties. One of Christmas Eve and the select few were allowed to spend the night at the manor for the big Yule Ball on Christmas day. This happened one other time in Minho’s life, the year before he went off to Hogwarts. 

Walking down the stairs, Jia was standing with Kinam and the twins. “_Minho_!” Jia turned to see her son coming down the stairs with his bag on his shoulder. “There’s no need to shout, mother. I was finishing off something important.” Minho walked down the stairs to greet his family.

Kinam rolled his eyes. “Couldn’t the hair dyeing thing waited until _after _Christmas, son?”

“Not unless you wanted my roots to show through the blond. And bleaching would have taken longer.” Minho commented with a smirk. 

Jia reached over, running her fingers through her son’s hair. “I do wish you’d leave your hair along, Minho. You are damaging.” She stated. Minho shook his head, shaking her hand from his head. 

“Can we just get going now?”

“Excited to get to the Malfoys?”

Minho looked over his shoulder at his father. “The faster we get there, the faster we can leave.” Since his parents had no idea that he was technically seeing Draco, but he was still pissed at the Slytherin for being one of Umbridge’s little pets. However, Minho knew he couldn’t stay angry at Malfoy forever – it would be pointless for both of them. 

“At least you went to a _natural _color, dear. If anyone the chance to see how you look with the hair you were born with.” Jia stated. Minho rolled his eyes as he felt Hyun press up against him, trying to take his hand. “Someone will be lucky to have you, Minho.” She added. 

“Ah, yes, we should start looking into finding you a wife, Minho.”

“But father, Minho’s-” Minho slapped a hand over his youngest sister’s mouth to stop her from announcing to their parents that he was gay. Now that Hogwarts knew about his sexuality, which he didn’t care that the castle knew, but it was one person away from telling his parents. If his mother and father found out about him only being attracted to men, his life as a Paek was over. 

Kinam raised an eyebrow at the oldest child. “Nothing, father. Nothing at all.” Minho flashed a convincing smile. 

“Minho, you go first. Your father and I will take the twins separately.” Jia said. Minho nodded as he basically ran to the fireplace to head over to the Malfoys. He wanted to get away from his parents before it was too late. Grabbing a handful of green powder for the Floo, Minho climbed into the fireplace as his parents and siblings entered the sitting room. 

He saw the tree in the corner of the room, it wasn’t even decorated. His parents really didn’t care to decorate for Christmas – of course, they spoiled the hell out their children but it wasn’t like at Hogwarts. 

Minho focused. “The Malfoy Manor.” He announced, dropping the powder. Minho never really truly liked the sensation of traveling through the Floo but he had to. His parents disliked Apparition with the twins. The past three times they tried, the girls threw up. Minho nearly fell on his face when he felt someone catch him. 

“Better be careful, Minho,” 

The sixth-year’s attention snapped to Malfoy holding him up. Minho quickly removed himself from the fifth-year’s grasp. That was when Draco noticed that Minho had pitch-black hair instead of the faded red and blond mixture. The Malfoy’s eyes widened at Minho’s look – the red dress shirt with beige pants looked rather nice on him. 

Minho felt the cleansing spell wash over him to remove anything from his clothes. His parents and twin sisters came through the Floo, making Draco and Minho remember where they were. “Good afternoon, Mr. Paek, Mrs. Paek,” Draco greeted. He was left in charge of greeting the guests for Christmas Eve. 

“Draco,”

“Well, look at you, Draco!” Jia gave him a bright smile. “Keeping yourself out of trouble at Hogwarts, dear?” Minho held back his eye roll as Draco nodded. He was holding his tongue as Draco told the Paeks about what was going down at Hogwarts – they did know about Umbridge but not about the new Squad she created. “Wow, I have to hand it to Delores Umbridge, she knows what she’s doing at Hogwarts. Minho, why aren’t you a part of this little club? Draco says you get extra credit.” Jia spoke. 

The black haired teen hid his left hand out of sight of his parents. “Professor Umbridge and I don’t exactly see eye-to-eye, mother. I don’t think it would be appropriate for me to be a part of the club, at least _not now_.” Meaning _not ever_– Draco lowered his gaze to the girls who were hiding their faces. “Oh _please_, you two can’t fancy Draco.”

“And why not?” Draco shot back. 

“Well, one: they are _completely _underage for you, Malfoy. And two: I said so.” Only one Paek could fancy Malfoy – _him_. Draco flashed a smirk in Minho’s direction.

“Oh, Minho, please stop this bicker nonsense between you two. I don’t even know when you two started hating each other.” Jia rolled her eyes. To be honest, Minho couldn’t remember either. “Draco, where do we put the presents?” She asked, removing the enchanted bag from her shoulder. 

“In the living room nearest the kitchen, Mrs. Paek, and any present for the adult exchange will be set up in the bar room.” Jia nodded her head, opening her bag to retrieve the presents for the White Elephant exchange between the parents. “And Sook and Hyun can be escorted to playroom with the others.” Draco called out for a house-elf.

“We’re _twelve_.” Sook pouted.

Kinam pushed his daughters toward the house-elf. “And we are guests in the Malfoys home, you two _will _behave. You will follow the rules and you will not touch anything that doesn’t belong to you.” Kinam told them. Sook and Hyun nodded their heads at their father. 

He looked over his shoulder at Minho. “Minho,”

“I will do as you say, father. I won’t wander off without someone knowing. And if I feel ill at any point during the next few hours, go rest.” Minho stated. Kinam nodded his head as his wife pulled out the two presents that would be placed in the bar. 

“Dear, are there any presents you want me to put under the tree for you?” Jia asked the teen. Minho nodded as he removed the bag from his shoulder. He shifted things around, trying not to disturb the dress robes for tomorrow night’s ball. Minho pulled out the presents, and right before his mother took them away. 

“Oh, not that one!” He quickly grabbed the present that was wrapped with green ribbon. He stuffed it back into his bag, closing it before Draco got a good look at the tag. Jia gave her son a confused look before walking off. She left Draco and Minho to their own devices. “Keeping a present behind for yourself, Minho?” Draco teased. 

“For your information, it’s for _you_.”

Malfoy’s glanced from the bag to Minho who had a cocky smirk on his face. Draco called for the house-elf again that brought his sisters to the playroom to be with the other younger kids. “Bring Minho’s bag to _my room_. Don’t tell mother and father that I’ll be spending the night with him.” Minho’s tongue stuck out between his lips. The house-elf took his bag, popping off to Draco’s room to drop the bag off. Minho moved away from Draco as soon as another couple entered. 

Paek headed to the main room where he heard the most chatter. “Pansy’s here already,” Minho stopped in mid-step as Draco called after him. The black haired teen’s jaw clenched as he walked off. Malfoy snickered under his breath – he didn’t know why Minho really didn’t like Pansy. 

**\---**

Minho was off to the side, holding a goblet of water even though Narcissa Malfoy gave him permission to have a glass of wine if he wanted. Minho was going to stick with water because he wanted all his wits about him – if he was spending the night in Draco’s room instead of rooming with Blaise, Theo, Marcus Flint, and others, he wanted to be fully aware of the situation. The sixth-year kept his eyes on his parents who were interacting with people he barely knew. 

Jia was holding onto Kinam’s arm, giggling at something that was said. Minho rolled his eyes at his mother; she was always flirting with the other men in his father’s life. He still didn’t know how his parents haven’t cheated on each other yet. Sipping on the water, Minho felt extremely awkward with everyone else around him. Classical music played in the background; waiters were walking around with trays of goblets and glasses of alcohol and water. 

Small portions of food were passed around on similar trays to the drinks, but it wasn’t filling enough for Minho. The food wasn’t even that good – which was odd, considering it was the Malfoys. Minho set the glass down onto a table, silently and carefully slipping out of the party. He knew he was supposed to tell someone if he was leaving but Minho was too hungry to care. The Slytherin happened to know where the kitchen was located, thanks to Malfoy mentioning it to his mother earlier in the afternoon.

As soon as he entered, he saw Draco already there. He was sitting at the long island, waiting for the house-elf to finish making him some food. Malfoy looked up, seeing Minho standing in the doorway. “Make it _two _helpings.” He mentioned to the house-elf. The elf nodded quickly, clearly not wanting to get on Draco’s bad side. Minho walked toward the bar stool, sitting next to the blond. “Should be surprised that you go hungry.” 

Minho rolled his eyes. “I’m sorry that I have a large stomach.”

“I told my parents we should have served lunch, but they didn’t listen. The kids in the playroom have food but we don’t.” Draco muttered, resting his head into his hands. Minho chuckled at Draco’s annoyed expression. 

“Dinner tonight, right?” Draco nodded as two plates appeared before the Slytherins. “Wow, pizza, I wasn’t sure you even knew what that was.” Minho commented as he looked down at the plate. 

“Blaise taught me how to cook one when I visited him over the summer one year.” Draco stated. 

“Ah.” Minho didn’t care – the last time he had pizza was when Lana snuck them down into the kitchens to have a late night snack. They got caught but the pizza was good. The Slytherin nearly inhaled the pizza because he was so hungry. The two Slytherins sat in silence while they ate – Minho wished for green apples. 

“Draco Lucius Malfoy!”

Malfoy looked up instantly from his plate, wide-eyed. 

“You’re middle name is Lucius?”

“You don’t have a middle name?”

“In Korean culture, its goes Paek Min Ho. I technically have two first names.”

“Oh, wow.”

“Would you two knock it off?!” Narcissa’s voice carried, making both boys stop their chatter. Minho kept his smile at bay; the tension disappeared between him and Draco. He felt Draco poke his ribs, making Minho jump. The sixth-year could see the glare on Narcissa’s face. “Draco, explain.” 

“I was hungry. Paek just came in as Gem was cooking for me.” Draco stated. Narcissa looked at Minho, he nodded his head. “We couldn’t wait until dinner.” Minho added. 

Narcissa rolled her eyes as she approached the boys. “I told Lucius that our guests would be hungry.” Draco held out his plate for his mother to take a slice of pizza. “Don’t tell your father.” Minho felt a smile pull at his lips. “So, Minho, do you fancy any young ladies at Hogwarts? Draco is refusing to tell me who he’s got eyes on.” If Minho had something in my mouth, he surely would have choked. Minho gulped, feeling Draco look in his directions with a smug expression. 

“Uh, not quite, Mrs. Malfoy,” 

“Oh, you’ve known me long enough, Minho to call me Narcissa,” she insisted. Minho nodded his head slowly, going back to his pizza. “So no young ladies? I hear Pansy Parkinson’s single.” At that point, Minho _was _choking. Draco just sat there as his mother had Gem get Minho a cup of water. Minho shot a glare to the fifth-year whose shoulders were shaking violently as he laughed silently. 

Minho cleared his throat. “Uh, Par-Pansy and I don’t get along, Narcissa.” Minho stated. 

“Oh?” Narcissa sounded surprised. “She was telling Lucius and I that you two have been becoming fast friends as of late.” Oh, Minho was going to _murder _Pansy. “It isn’t like her to lie to me.” Minho coughed to cover the laugh that came out of him without thinking.

“No, Minho’s not interested in the female type, mother,” Draco stated. Minho’s eyes widened, ready to slap a hand over Draco’s mouth to _shut him up_.

Narcissa glanced between her son and the sixth-year. “Is that so?” There was no hatred or bitterness in her voice. Minho gulped, looking down at his plate. “Minho, it’s all right, you don’t have to tell me. Just use protection.” 

“Mother!” Draco snapped, eyes wide. He covered his ears instantly, not wanting to hear _that _coming out his mother’s mouth. She rolled her eyes at him. “Oh please, Draco, your father and I gave you the sex talk before you entered Hogwarts.” Draco was turning redder with every word that Narcissa said. Minho pressed his palm against his mouth to keep him from laughing out loud. “You are just being drama-witch, love,” 

Minho had to look away with a smile on his face. His shoulders shook as he laughed as silently as possible. 

“I’m going to kill you, Minho.”

“You will not, Draco! I don’t want to explain to Jia and Kinam why her son is dead.” Narcissa stated. 

“Mother!”

“What can I say, Minho is very nice. Value his friendship, Draco.” 

“Yeah, Draco, value our _friendship_.” Minho said with a slight smirk. Draco sucked in a breath, looking at Minho Paek. He made a mistake.


	27. Twenty-Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is staying safe and doing what they can with what's going on in the US. It's absolutely heartbreaking and honestly taking a toll on my head. I've been extra quiet on social media just because I feel like I'm going to have an anxiety attack every time I go onto Twitter and see what is actually happening. I know staying silent isn't what people want, but that's how my brain is working everything out at the moment, unfortunately. I have had my voice silenced while I was younger because I'm autistic, hearing that I shouldn't have a say in a certain thing that happened l was fucking hard because I had a lot to say. But people shot me down (poor choice of words, I apologize) and said I didn't have the right to speak my mind. So, I'm trying my hardest to stay educated, I'm doing my part where I can. It may be not what everyone else is doing, but it is something. 
> 
> Please stay safe and do what you can do to help even if it feels so little. You are doing something, regardless of what anyone else says. 
> 
> Also, the end of the chapter gets a bit... steamy, if you know what I mean. ;) This was at the point I was toying with the idea of actually writing smut. You guys still have to wait several more chapters until you get my first ever m/m smutty chapter.

“You’re pining for my son,” Narcissa came up behind Minho after dinner. She had watched Minho Paek carefully – he was sitting across from her son. When he thought no one was looking, he’d look at Draco. Narcissa had seen that look before, Lucius made a similar expression whenever he looked at Narcissa when they started dating. Minho froze as he brought the goblet of water up to his lips. “Those looks were something I’m familiar with, Minho,” 

“I’m sorry.” Minho whispered. 

“Sorry?” Narcissa moved around the sixteen-year-old. “There is no need to be sorry, Minho. You don’t desire females, and that is quite all right. It is not uncommon for wizards to be gay.” Minho’s head snapped toward his parents who were, thankfully, on the other side of the room. Narcissa followed his eyes, “Ah. You haven’t told your parents that you fancy males.” She spoke. 

“Being homosexual isn’t that acceptable in Korean culture.” He muttered. Although he had only been to South Korea three times in his life, he knew the history of the country he came from. “I doubt they’ll change much either.” Minho added. 

Narcissa wasn’t aware of the stigma. “You fear your parents won’t support you?” She asked. 

Minho shook his head with an airy chuckle. “I don’t give a shite what my parents think about my sexuality, Narcissa. What I can about is being disowned. I wouldn’t put it past my parents to just disown me without blinking.” Minho stated. 

Narcissa looked at Jia and Kinam. While Kinam was born and raised in England his wife was not. She could see what Minho meant – he was held up to a specific standard, one he needed to go above and beyond to prove himself. “If I even admit to you I fancy your son, it’s Mr. Malfoy I sort of fear.” 

“More than the Dark Lord?” 

Minho thought for a moment. “Well… maybe a little less than the Dark Lord. But he’s up there.” He stated. 

Narcissa chuckled lightly. “I doubt Draco told you this part of the story. While he did tell me about liking both genders, Lucius was on the other side of the door. So Lucius heard everything – Draco knows this but he couldn’t face his father.” Narcissa explained. 

“Why are you telling me this?”

Narcissa gave a soft smile. “Because, Minho, Draco doesn’t talk about a person more than he’s talked about you – in both good and bad since he started at Hogwarts.” Minho stared at the older witch. “I know a thing or two about my son, Minho. Like he also cares for Harry Potter but won’t show it because of his own ego. I also know that Draco was very hurt when you decided to end your friendship.” Minho could barely remember a time where the Malfoys _weren’t_in his life. Obviously, he was forced to go to parties and balls but he was always lumped with Draco, the spoiled brat who would use words like ‘blood traitor,’ ‘Mudblood,’ and other things in casual conversation.

“Narcissa,” Minho couldn’t think of the words. 

“Would you like me to talk with your parents about your sexuality, Minho? I can be _very _convincing.” Narcissa stated.

“I’ll take your word for it, but it would be better from my mouth. When I feel ready to tell them.” Minho said, looking across the way. He noticed Draco leaning against the wall, trying not to roll his eyes at Pansy. 

Narcissa leaned toward his ear. “I’ll tell your parents that Draco took his room because you were feeling unwell. Don’t do anything stupid.” She stated. Minho pressed his lips together, setting the cup down. “Oh, Draco, would you mind bring Minho out for some air? It’s getting too stuffy for him.” Narcissa called out. 

Blaise snickered under his breath as Draco pushed himself away from the wall. He handed his cup to Pansy. The fifth-year girl’s mouth fell open. “I-I’ll do, Mrs. Malfoy,” Pansy stated. 

“I’d rather my son, Pansy. Draco,” Narcissa placed her hand on Minho’s back. The sixth-year lowered his head, as if he felt sick to his stomach. “If he doesn’t feel better, just take him to one of the rooms, all right?” Narcissa said. Draco gave his mother a confused look before leading Minho out of the party. 

“It wasn’t even that stuff-” Draco was cut off by Minho grabbing his face and pulling him down for a kiss. Draco froze for a moment because anyone could come out and see them but soon relaxed – it had been a little while since they kissed each other. Minho pulled away before Draco could get used to the feeling of Minho’s lips on his. “Okay…” he breathed. 

“Your mother has given us permission to skip the reason of tonight’s party,” Draco snapped his head back to the party. No wonder no one followed them out. “So… You are still in the same room, right?” Draco nodded dumbly. Minho scoffed, “After all these years, you’re still in the same bedroom.” The Slytherin playfully rolled his eyes at the younger Slytherin. 

“You’re an arse.”

“Do you want your Christmas present or not?” Draco lit up at the thought of a present from Minho. “Thought so. Wanna lead the way or do we race like we used to?” Minho smirked. 

“You aren’t feeling well, remember?” Draco stated as he moved in front of the black haired teen. “I’ll lead.” 

“For now.” Minho stated with a brilliant smirk. Draco shot him a glare as they turned the corner to get to the grand staircase. Minho looked down as he walked the stairs; his heart was pounding rather quickly. However, Minho did something out the norm – he reached out and told hold of Draco’s hand. It was out of the blue and he wouldn’t even hold Lana’s hand when she asked. The blond paused for a brief moment, allowing himself to get used to the feeling of Minho holding his hand. Minho felt a small smile pull at his lips as they continued in the direction of Malfoy’s bedroom. 

Minho had been in the room a handful of times but the distance between the hall and Draco’s room was taking forever. The Slytherin pair continued to hold onto each other’s fingers while they walked – it was a first time for everything. Indirectly, Minho squeezed Draco’s hand as they approached the dark wood door. Draco looked over at Minho. “Nothing, just open the door.” Minho gestured with his other hand. 

As soon as he entered, it was familiar yet so foreign at the same time. The sixteen-year-old move away from Draco to get his bag that was on the bed. “Get comfortable, I suppose.” Draco stated. 

“_You suppose_?” 

“Just get your arse on the bed, Minho. I need to get something and call upon Gem.” He stated as he walked toward his closet. Minho took out his wand and the present to Draco. Tapping his wand against the present, it tripled in size, sitting at the foot of the bed. Minho removed his shoes and socks, setting his bag onto the chair in front of Draco’s desk. 

The bedroom was freshly painted; Minho could smell the paint fumes from project. Perhaps it was a Christmas gift for Draco, a newly decorated room. Minho sat on his side, resting his head on her left hand. He took in the room while Draco took his time in the closet. Minho lowered his gaze to the wrapped present that he hoped Draco liked. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the black ink on his forearm. His father didn’t allow him to do a concealing charm on the Dark Mark – considering most of the people who would be at the Malfoys parties would be Death Eaters, Minho didn’t have to hide the fact that he was one. 

The tip tongue of the mark appeared above the pulled down sleeve. Minho felt ashamed to have the mark on his skin – it meant he was part of a group he had no desire to be. The Death Eaters were wizards who were _scared_. Minho _wasn’t _scared – he wasn’t scared of death of what the Dark Lord had in store for him. Sure, he was _scared _of the Dark Lord but who wouldn’t be scared of the man who had killed the innocent and sought out a teenager boy to kill so he could rule the world. But the mark was worn back the person behind the mark thought it was a good idea to round up followers who’d do his bidding. 

“Lost in thought?” Minho didn’t realize his eyes had drifted closed. Looking up from the present sitting on the end of the bed to Draco Malfoy was quite a sight. Minho hadn’t seen what Draco had under his dress robes; they were closed for the entirety of the party. The dress shirtsleeves were rolled up to his elbows and the top three buttons of the shirt were undone. The sixth-year kept still as he took a few looks at the fifteen-year-old before him.

“You look like a shark eyeing chum.”

“I’m surprised you know what a shark or chum is.” Minho smirked. 

Draco rolled his eyes. “I may not like Muggle shite, it doesn’t mean I didn’t learn it.” He commented. 

Minho had to be impressed with Malfoy’s knowledge; he knew he was privately tutored before going off to Hogwarts. What surprised him was that Narcissa and Lucius would get him someone who knew about the Muggle world, considering their hatred for it. “Well, I will admit, I do like this Draco Malfoy look, but I’m not eating you any time soon.” Minho stated.

The tips of Draco’s ears turned a shade of pink. “Oh, somebody’s been learning terms, I see.” Minho stated, not moving from his spot. Malfoy said nothing as he lifted something off the floor. Minho wasn’t sure what the fifth-year was doing at first but then he noticed Malfoy placed a present next to his. “I should warn you, I dislike reserving presents. I feel awkward when I do.” Minho stated. 

Draco moved around the bed, sitting near Minho. “You say that _now_.” 

“I bought yours because I saw it and said ‘That screams Draco,’ and bought it without thinking. That was before I got banned from Hogsmeade and before our fight.” Minho said, reaching over to play with the hem of Draco’s shirt that was no longer tucked in. “Which I’m not sorry about – but we were both in the wrong because we haven’t exactly _talked_.” Minho said. 

“And who’s fault is that?”

Minho pressed his lips together. “Both of ours, actually. You go off with your friends and spend time with Lana. We don’t spend time _together _other than in the Room of Requirement, but then again, we aren’t exactly talking then either.” Minho recalled. Out of all the times they’ve met up in the Room of Requirement, there was food involved, then _a lot _of kissing. But not much talking gets done. 

Licking his lips, Minho gestured his right hand to allow Draco to open the present he bought out of impulse. “As I said, I saw it and thought of you. So… you better like it.” Minho flashed a smirk in his direction. Malfoy grabbed the present quickly – normally his presents from his parents were “big” things, like a redecorated bedroom, a trip somewhere, and some new clothes from one of the high-end robe shops. Most of the time, if Christmas revolved around presents after Draco became a teen, the presents were more “what you need” than “what you want.” 

“Green ribbon, how cliché.”

“Oh just open it before I throw it at your head.” Minho rolled his eyes. Malfoy briefly smirked as he removed the ribbon and the paper. “I wish Holly was here,” Draco’s head snapped toward the sixth-year. “_My cat_.” He clarified. “He loves ribbon and paper.” 

“You have a cat?”

“He’s new. I got him from my grandparents for my sixteenth birthday.” Minho stated. He watched Draco’s face carefully as he opened the plain brown box. The black haired teen sucked in a breath as Draco looked down to see the custom quills that Minho found. It was cliché as well with green feathers and silver hardware but Minho couldn’t pass them up. “The store owner had a buyer all lined up but they backed out at the last minute due to the price. But I saw them in the storefront and instantly knew they screamed _you_. The hardware actually is a coiled snake. The tip is its tail.” Minho explained. 

Draco pulled out one of the quills; there were five in the pack, along with personalized parchment. He looked it over, wondering how much money Minho spent on him. However, his thoughts were interrupted when Minho’s hand snuck under the shirt, touching his back gently. Draco shuttered at the touch. “There’s paper and envelopes with DM on the top – so now you have your own personal parchment.” Minho spoke. 

“Thank you.” Draco would have to look at the quills later. He was growing impatient. He moved away from Minho’s hand that was rubbing circles against his spine to give him his present he bought when he went to Hogsmeade last. He had to _beg_McGonagall to allow him to gone, even though students were allowed to go – but he had a fitting to get to. McGonagall escorted him to Hogsmeade, giving him two hours to collect everything he needed. He shoved the present toward Minho. 

Minho kept the same position he was in as he removed the tissue from the shop bag. The black haired teen gave a curious look as he felt the spines of _three_books. “I had to special order one of those since it was practically out of print, so be grateful.” Minho sat up, removing the books from inside the bag. He knew the bookshop in Hogsmeade, but never in his life did he think Draco Malfoy would walk in.

The Slytherin looked over the covers of the books; seeing that one of them was the exact book that Snape let him borrow for the day. “Oh fuck.” Two of the books were Dark Arts books that he had never read before; he didn’t even think his parents had them in their collections. And the third one was the potions book that Minho needed for his future. Draco watched as the Slytherin gently and carefully put the books back into the bag. He wasn’t sure if Minho was happy or not. 

The next moment, Draco was shoved onto the bed with Minho hovering over him. The sixth-year was breathing heavily before dipping his head to kiss Draco. The blond placed his hands on Minho’s face as the sixth-year knelt between his legs. Minho reached over to grab his wand without breaking the kiss that they were in the middle of. Waving his wand and thinking of the silencing spell, he felt the room being closed off from the rest of the manor. He also flicked his wrist to lock the door. His wordless magic was coming along better than he thought – especially with kissing Draco. 

Tossing his wand over to the side Mino placed his hands on Draco’s hips, pulling him up until he sat on his lap. Minho _couldn’t_get enough of Draco Malfoy – having him in a vulnerable spot when Draco thought he was top dog was _exciting_. Minho slid his hand under Draco’s shirt, touching his skin, holding him close to his chest. The sixth-year pulled away, only to kiss the corner of his mouth and down his face. Minho wasn’t entirely sure what was coming over him – the last few times they made out and it got heated, mainly Minho, stopped it before it got any farther but tonight _felt _different. 

They were Draco and Minho. Not Malfoy and Paek. Hogwarts students weren’t around; they weren’t worried about their parents stopping by to see how the boys were. They were _alone _and left to their own devices. 

Minho continued to leave kisses down his jawline to his neck. Which they both found out that Draco’s skin bruised easily, so Minho needed to be careful. They still have balls and parties to attend to; Minho couldn’t just mark his skin closest to his neck. Draco had tilted his neck to allow better access, but Minho just left small kisses in his wake. Malfoy had his eyes screwed shut, breathing through his nose and trying not to moan. 

Draco kept Minho smirk against his skin as one of his hands slipped out from under the shirt. The Malfoy hissed at the sudden loss of contact but Minho started to unbutton his shirt with ease. He continued to kiss at Draco’s exposed skin when he saw the sparkle of gold. Minho lifted his head up, glaring at the golden words. Draco looked over his shoulder. “What the hell is that?” He questioned as the words began to appear. 

“It’s Lana,” he growled angrily. The black haired teen pushed Draco down onto the bed to retrieve his wand. Kneeling between his legs and his left hand still on his hand. He waited until the words were finished appearing – she was wishing him a Merry Christmas and asked if they could talk. 

“Not until the 26th! Don’t bother me right now, kind of busy, Lana!” He waved his wand, locking the conversation. Draco was breathing heavily as Minho rubbed at his face to control his anger. “Sorry ‘bout that.” He forgot that Lana mentioned she’d send a conversation his way on Christmas Eve. 

“What was that?” Draco questioned, sitting up on his hands. 

“Lana figured out a way to talk to each other during the summer holidays. But that doesn’t matter.” Minho shook his head – he couldn’t believe he was blocked_once again_by his best friend. However, Draco had other ideas. Minho found himself pushed onto his back. Draco was kneeling over him. “Draco?” 

“I want to try somethin’.” 

“All right…?” Minho wasn’t sure what Draco wanted to try. “I asked Blaise some questions.” Minho closed his eyes, throwing his arm off to the side. Of course, Draco would ask Blaise Zabini something about sex. “Don’t do anything if you aren’t comfortable. And _don’t _tell me you practice with Zabini because I _will _hex you until you can’t walk for weeks.” Minho stated as Draco lowered himself onto Minho. The brown eyes that belonged to Minho closed instantly as he felt the new pressure between him and Draco. 

Even with Lana’s glitter block _again_, he was still getting turned on. 

“Merlin.” He hissed as Malfoy moved back. “Fuck.” Minho clamped his eyes shut as Draco moved down him. The fifth-year settled on Minho’s legs, right before his knees. Pushing up the red fabric of Minho’s shirt, Draco placed a kiss right above Minho’s belt. “_Fuck_.” He felt himself twitch. “Draco, take it slow…” Minho reminded him. 

“Shut up.”

“You’ve never sucked a dick before. I said assumingly.” Minho muttered. 

“No, but Blaise told me what to do.” 

“I worry for the future.” Paek felt Draco open his belt. Minho felt his pants grow tighter as Malfoy continued to place kisses against his pant line. Minho stuck the tip of his tongue out as the belt was loosened from his waist. The pressure was still present but not as much as previously. “You are trying to kill me, aren’t you?”

“Death by blowjob, that’s one for the history books.” Draco chuckled against his skin. Minho felt his body start to heat up. Draco popped the button of Minho’s pants, making Minho hiss. “Mind going a bit faster – I’m all for foreplay and taking things so but… _Merlin_!” Minho arched his back off the bed as Draco cupped him through his pants.   
  
“_Draco_.” 

“You little shit.” 

“You’re impatient.” 

“Like you don’t have a growing boner between your legs.” Minho commented, clicking his tongue off the roof of his mouth. Draco slid up Minho’s body, planting a heated kiss against his lips. 

“We have all night.” 

Minho took a hold of Draco’s face, kissing him roughly. He was right, they had _all night_.


	28. Twenty-Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'know, I had a lot of ideas for this story that never actually happened in the end. Like Lana's relationship with Sirius. I had intended to do more with them, but it didn't happen because I focused more on Draco and Minho's relationship. There are several things I intended to write about that actually never happened... Rereading this back now, it has been ALMOST a year since I finished writing this story, and I even go "why'd I write that like... that?!" or "Ah... I forgot I was gonna do more with that..." 
> 
> Telepathic is the story that started it all for me - writing BLs wasn't what I was doing in the years leading up to this story happening. It certainly took turns I didn't think would happen, sometimes the story gets away from me. XD But there are certain things I regret not writing. I'm not saying I'm mad at the results of Telepathic because I'm not, Telepathic is my baby. I love this story, even with all its flaws.
> 
> Also, I decided to try my hand at Camp NaNo this year - I've never done a Camp NaNo before. This should be interesting. My goal is to add 50k more words to Eclipse. It's not until July, but it's just a goal to add another 50k to it. I'm already at 71k words... what's another 50k once July comes? XD
> 
> ...I just almost accidentally abandoned my work a moment ago. *palm to forehead* Luckily, AO3 has a confirmation page so I could cancel that request...

Lana refused to come out of the room she was given for the Christmas holiday. She sat in the room, hearing every little noise, along with all the Weasleys who were around. Lana _didn’t _like the House of Black – she didn’t know why her uncle basically forced her to come when Lana didn’t want to. And Lana hadn’t heard from Minho. 

The last thing he said to her was that he was busy – with an exclamation point. She figured that Minho would be bored senseless as he was at the Malfoys. Apparently, Lana was wrong because Minho blocked their communication until the 26th, which pissed her off. She hadn’t taught Theo the spell yet and she knew he was at the Malfoys anyway; he wouldn’t be able to talk either. 

Sure, Lana had Riley but Mrs. Weasley was babying the first-year. The moment Mrs. Weasley found out that both Lana and Riley grew up in orphanages and were currently in foster care, she took them under her wing. Lana managed to wiggle out of the older witch’s grasp and avoided her uncle at all cost. She was annoyed with the situation she was stuck in – and having Dumbledore say she was going even though she told him _multiple times _she was refusing. He still made her go. 

About the only good thing that came out of Lana being in the House of Black was _there was no Umbridge_! 

The painting a floor down screamed, cursing out whoever woke her from her slumber. The brunette covered her ears, her grandmother sounded like a horrible woman. She was lucky she never met her father’s side of the family until recently. Lana could hear the Weasel twins getting scolded by Mrs. Weasley about them waking the horrible painting.

“Lana, please come downstairs,” She called up to her. Lana glanced to the door, locking it from the inside with no words or a wand. She was of-age; she couldn’t get caught doing magic anymore. That was about the only good thing in Lana’s life right now. “It’s Christmas, Lana.” 

“Leave her, Molly,” Lana was startled by Sirius’ voice. Ever since she arrived, he never even tried to get to know Lana. The brunette wondered what came over the wizard. 

“It’s Christmas, Sirius.” 

“And she’s been uprooted from what she already knows.” Lana turned her head away from the door. She heard Mrs. Weasley walk off but Sirius stayed. Lana glanced to the door, seeing the door handle turn and unlock from the outside.

“Seriously?” Lana muttered as the door clicked open. Sirius pushed open the door with a tissue paper wrapped gift. She wasn’t sure if it was from Sirius or not. “I locked the door.” 

Sirius chuckled at the seventh-year. “This is from Mrs. Weasley,” He stepped into the room and set the present down next to the others that Lana pulled out of her trunk. She was just staring at the presents because she didn’t know where to begin. Minho spoiled her that year and even Theo dropped off a gift even though she got him nothing. The brunette looked at the green tissue paper, how cliché. “You haven’t come out of this room.” Sirius pointed out.

“I didn’t want to be here,” she kept her eyes locked on the wall in front of her. “I’d rather be at Hogwarts.” 

“Even with Umbridge?”

“I would have stayed in Slytherin house the entirety of the holiday – I’ve done that for the past six years.” Lana commented. 

“Mrs. Weasley made Christmas cake.” 

Lana’s eyes flicked to her uncle. “I’m not hungry.” She lied – she loved Christmas cake. Hogwarts made a good one, but she never had somebody’s homemade one. 

“I’ll bring you up a slice,”

“Thank you…” Sirius saw through her lie. “Why did you want me here?” Lana questioned, turning her head to look at Sirius. “You didn’t even know I existed until, honestly I don’t even know when you found out about me, and you wanted me to come here. _Why_?” Lana asked. 

“Regulus never told me about you. Or the fact he was seeing anyone.” Lana shrugged her shoulders at him. “But you are family – you are my niece. And if I knew who you were and I didn’t go to Azkaban, there wouldn’t be a chance in hell I wouldn’t have adopted you.” Lana stared at Sirius. “You would have had a family, Lana. _Everyone _needs family, one way or another.” Sirius said. 

“Lupin told you.”

“He _mentioned _another Black at Hogwarts, I didn’t believe him. I may not remember all my shag partners in the past, but I doubt one would just leave me out of a child’s life, if I helped create one.” Sirius said, standing in the doorway of the room. “Once he said you looked like Regulus, I knew my brother did something before his death.” He added. 

Lana shrugged again. “I was given to an orphanage a few days after my birth. I don’t know who my mother is or was, I’m assuming she was a Death Eater.” She saw Sirius flinch at the mention of Death Eaters. “I can’t find any record my birth – it’s like I came out of thin air.” 

“Doubtful.”

“You know what I mean.” 

Sirius looked at the seventh-year – Lana was so much like Regulus. From what Harry and his friends had said about the brunette, she was his brother down to a T. The smarts were something Hermione mentioned, Lana was Head Girl, Prefect for two years, advanced classes, passed her OWLs with perfect Os, and was well on her way to getting any career she wanted. Looking at her, Sirius couldn’t even pinpoint who her mother was, she looked too much like Regulus. 

“There is alcohol in the dining room, if you care to share a glass with me.” 

Lana looked down at her presents. “I’ll think about it.”

Sirius saw her eye the gifts that were all tied in a bright yellow bow. “Who are those from?” Lana looked at Sirius with wide eyes. “If you don’t mind me asking.” 

“My best friend, Minho Paek. He spoils me.” 

“You fancy him?”

“Oh _hell no_!” She exclaimed, shaking her head at her uncle. She giggled at his expression. “He’s gay. He’s got eyes for a _certain _Slytherin, but won’t act upon his urges.” Lana stated. 

Sirius was shocked to hear the Paek name – they were known Death Eaters. Lana looked too innocent to be messing with Voldemort and his followers. There was even a rumor that Kinam Paek made his son, _Minho_got the Dark Mark. “Uh, Lana, mind if I ask one more thing?” He questioned. 

Lana nodded her head, allowing him to ask his question. “There’s a rumor going around about the Paek family – since you are best friends with their son, maybe you can shine a little light on the rumor.” Lana knew what Sirius was going to ask. “Do you know if he’s got the Mark or not?” 

Lana gave a small smile. “He doesn’t.” She lied coolly. Sirius didn’t see through the lie. “Not all Slytherins are Death Eaters, you know.” However, her father _was_, and Lana was determined to become one. 

“Are you sure?”

“One hundred percent. Minho and I don’t keep _anything _from each other.” Lana said.

**\---**

Minho pressed Draco’s back against the wall. Draco had made an excuse during the Yule Ball to use the bathroom and get some water. Minho followed him after a few moments, slipping away from his mother and father. The black haired teen held the back of Draco’s neck as they kissed roughly. Since last night, Minho couldn’t get enough of Draco Malfoy. Malfoy had one hand curled into the fabric of Minho’s complete black robe set. 

Minho remembered everything they did the night before – Draco did start things off with a bang. For somebody who hadn’t given a blowjob before, Minho was impressed and _definitely _pleased. Did Minho think he’d fuck Draco on Christmas Eve? Most certainly not… and Minho wasn’t too upset with the fact they both lost their virginity to each other. Although, there was a looming thought of one of Draco’s buddies coming through the door or his _mother_. Minho kept that in the back of his mind as he snogged Draco senseless. 

The sixth-year could remember every _moan_, every _gasp_, and every _shout _Draco produced last night. Obviously, Minho was gentle as possible, but Draco complained his arse hurt with a glare. Yet, that didn’t stop them from having sex earlier in the day either. Minho also came to the conclusion that he was no bottom – he _very much _like topping and Draco seemed to have no complaints about the position. 

Minho hissed against Draco’s mouth when Draco pushed against him. Paek grabbed a hold of Draco’s robes, pushing the fabric aside from his shoulder. Making the fifth-year tilt his head, Minho began to kiss down his jaw and neck until he got to the desired place. The older Slytherin kissed at Draco’s skin gently, at first, then began to kiss harsher. He heard Draco inhale deeply, smirking against the blond’s skin, Minho continued. 

He scraped his teeth against the area.

“Minho...” Draco muttered with his eyes closed. The blond bit down on his lip, careful not to draw blood or this mother would question why he had a bloody lip. Minho continued to alternate between scraping his teeth against the fifteen-year-old’s skin and sucking at the spot. Minho wanted to leave a fresh mark on Draco, something that would annoy him greatly. Malfoy growled as he reached a hand up, tugging at the hairs on the back of Minho’s skull.

“_Ow_.” Minho hissed, lifting his head up from the now bruised mark on the blond’s shoulder. “I _wasn’t _done.” 

“I heard somebody.” Minho’s heart skipped a beat. He moved around Draco, peering down the hall that led to the ballroom. Pansy was standing in the middle of the hallway, looking up and down it. Minho ducked his head back into the shadows quickly. “It’s Parkinson.”

“Fuck.” Draco groaned, trying to ignore his half-hard dick. “She _would _come looking for me.” Minho rolled his eyes at the blond. 

“Where is that arsehole?” 

“Pans, come on, Draco must not be feeling well. Or maybe he decided to sneak off with one of his gifts. You know how he gets at Christmas.” Theo spoke. Minho leaned forward, rubbing up against Draco. The blond hissed through clenched teeth. The sixth-year barely paid attention. Why was Nott making sure Parkinson didn’t look for Draco? 

“Not Draco! _Minho_!” She snapped. Minho froze – why was Pansy looking for _him_? 

“Minho? What do you want with Paek?” Theo questioned. 

“Oh please. Don’t pretend to think that Minho wasn’t _eyeing _Draco all day. And the way he came out of Draco’s room this morning. Don’t tell me you don’t see that Paek _fancies _Draco. It’s _pathetic_.” Pansy groaned. Minho’s eyes narrowed, pushing himself away from the wall for a moment. He looked over Draco as a smirk appeared on his lips. 

Leaning forward, he whispered in Draco’s ear. “I want you to _moan_.” Minho pulled back, searching his eyes. The smirk was still present on the black haired teen’s face, which Draco didn’t particularly like. Minho pulled Draco flush up to his chest, placing a hand on his lower back. Draco went to open his mouth to ask Minho what he was doing when Minho jerked his hips. 

Malfoy’s mouth fell open. 

Minho was purposely making himself hard so he could scare Pansy off. If he did that, he could take Draco off and pleasure him the way he wanted. Minho was breathing in and out through his mouth to concentrate on making both him and Draco feel good. “Come on, Drake, don’t you wanna moan? Just try not to come, all right? I don’t need you to explain to your mother why you came in your pants.” Draco shot the sixth-year a glare. 

“Fuck.” He muttered a little loudly. 

“What was that?”

“Nothing, Pans, you are hearing things.” 

“I’ll give you a blowjob if you moan, Draco,” Minho grunted. Jerking upward one more time, Draco moaned loudly, just like Minho wanted. The heels stopped clicking instantly once the moan was heard. “Oh Merlin! _Get a room_!” She snapped. Minho pressed a finger to his lips to make sure Draco didn’t say a word as he came out of the shadows. 

“Why, thank you for the permission, Parkinson. I plan on getting a room.” Minho smirked, not bothering to adjust his robes. Pansy’s eyes widened at the sixteen-year-old. “What? I got lucky tonight. It’s Christmas after all, I’m all for miracles.” Minho stated. 

“You sick fucker.” Pansy gasped. “This is the _Malfoy Manor_! You can’t just…_fuck _somebody here, Paek!” Pansy’s voice went slightly high. Theo approached quickly, placing his hand over her mouth to shut her up. 

“I was keeping quiet until _you two_,” he pointed to the fifth-years, “disturbed me. I was about to get somebody off, thank you very much.” Minho crossed his arms. Pansy threw her hands into the air, pushed Theo’s hand off her mouth. 

“_Too much information_!” She screeched as she walked back to the ballroom in a huff. Minho smirked darkly instantly.

“Need something, Nott?”

“Have you heard from Lana?”

“Nope.” Minho wasn’t going to tell Theo about Lana’s communication spell. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I promised a blowjob.” Nott closed is eyes, not wanting to hear that. “Oh please, it’s not like you haven’t gone down on Lana.” Minho ducked back into the hallway, grabbing Draco’s hand. He made sure their fingers were intertwined as they walked straight to a room where no one would think about looking. 

“_We can’t_!”

Minho smirked. “Your father will _never _know.” He pressed his lips against Draco’s, pulling him straight into Lucius’ office.


	29. Twenty-Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am literally obsessed with the current drama I'm watching - it's called Guardian and omg, I'm in love. While the CGI isn't the best, I have seen worse, I can't help but fall in love with the storyline and the characters. To the point, I'm nearly 30 episodes in and reading the novel it is based off of. ...if that's not obsession, I don't know what is. Also, episode 25... XD I was fucking DYING! 
> 
> I... did something this month that I'm proud of, I made a story on Instagram a few days ago, and it feels good to have it out. I don't think I've mentioned it on here or not but I'm demisexual - so, if anyone comes on here and thinks I'm straight, jokes on you. With that being said, I have done something that I regret, and I wish the other person involved felt the same way. But she does not, and It sucks. I have broken contact and broken ties with them, but that doesn't stop me from wishing they'd own up their mistakes instead of hiding behind them and keeping me silent.

**Wanted you to be the first to know so… I’m dating somebody.**

Lana nearly fell flat on the face as the golden words appeared before her face. The brunette held onto the railing, staring wide eyed at the words. Her mouth fell open – she knew that Minho liked to drop important information out of thin air, Lana nearly choked on her goblet of water when he told her he was gay. The seventh-year had _no words _for her best friend. 

**Do you know him? Probably. Have you met him? Probably. Will you meet him anytime soon? Probably. But I’m not telling you who.**

“Not fair!” She shouted. Lana heard something drop in the kitchen, startling her more than Lana Black already was. “What the _hell_, Minho? You can’t just drop that information like that. One of these days, you are going to kill me.” Lana commented, placing a hand over her heart. 

**Maybe that’s my plan.**

Lana’s face fell. “I know you’re smirking. Knock it off, you bastard.” She muttered under her breath as Mrs. Weasley came into view. Lana waved her hand before the words, making them disappear before the older witch saw her. The sight of Lana took Mrs. Weasley back since Lana never came out of her room. The Slytherin gave a small smile. “Uh, hi…” Lana was awkward with new people. 

“Oh, Lana, I wasn’t expecting you to come out of your room yet.” 

“I-I wasn’t planning to, but I was offered wine… so…” Lana shrugged, walking down the rest of the stairs. She knew that Minho could see the conversation and he was waiting until Lana was alone again. “The exclamation is _nothing_. Um… just ignore me.” Lana moved around the mother, heading toward the dining room. 

Glancing around, everyone seemed to be doing their own thing around the house, giving Lana some time along with her wine. The brunette grabbed a cup and the bottle that sat off to the side with the majority eaten Christmas cake. Lana cut a slice for herself and poured more alcohol into the cup than she first thought about. 

“All right, I’m alone now…” she muttered. 

**You’re shite at lying.**

Lana glared at the glittery letters. She looked down at the cake slice before stabbing it with her fork. The brunette shoved the piece of cake into her mouth. “I thought she’d be off with her husband, not in the kitchen. Besides, shouldn’t you be fucking somebody?” Lana commented, leaning back in the chair.

There was a pause on Minho’s end. 

**Who says I haven’t?**

The Black was _very _happy that she didn’t fork any cake into her mouth at that point. Lana stared at the words before they disappeared. “Wait, _what_? Do you want to repeat that?” Lana wasn’t sure if she _actually _saw that Minho just told her that he was no longer a virgin. “Oh my God! You _slept _with somebody at the _Malfoys ball_?!” Lana kept her voice down so she didn’t get Mrs. Weasley’s attention again. 

**Yep. And it was better than I thought. He was _very _vocal, more than I thought. For a first time, and multiple times afterwards, I’d say that he’s good.**

Lana’s eyes narrowed. “I thought you were a topper?”

**I am. But the blowjobs, Lana. _Fuck_…**

The brunette closed her eyes, shaking her head at her best friend. “I didn’t need to know _that _part, thanks.” She rolled her eyes as she took a sip of the wine. She made a face at the flavor. “How was the party anyway? I was surprised you said the 26th we could talk. I thought you were only going to their Christmas Eve party.” Lana commented as she ate more of the cake. 

**Changes of plans on the Malfoys part. It was a two-day thing – Christmas Eve afternoon until Christmas day evening. Of course father and I headed over to his boss’ party at one point but we stayed at the Malfoys. I mean, we still are.**

Lana was shocked to hear _that_. And Minho hadn’t killed Draco yet? That was a real shocker. The brunette sat there, watching the dust to fill the air while Minho either waited for Lana to respond or was in the middle of something. “And you haven’t killed Draco? I’m actually _shocked_.” 

**I think we’ve come to a…understanding. Narcissa allowed us to stay here as their guests. According to mother, the manor is getting a makeover so… I love how my parents fail to tell us these things. I’ve been stuck with Draco _all day_, can’t really complain, I got some new books to read over. Very exciting stuff I’ve been interested in for a while.**

“You and books,” Lana rolled her eyes. “Thank you, by the way… for all the writing stuff. I had no idea you knew about my book idea.” She commented as she picked at the icing on the cake. It was good but… Lana wasn’t very hungry. The brunette took a deep breath. “And Riley loved the stuffed animal you got her – how the hell did you find one that looked identical to her toad?” Lana asked. 

**Got it custom made, obviously.**

“_Obviously_.” She muttered under her breath. As the words disappeared, Lana went back to her cup of wine. Lana decided to take another sip of it. She shook her head at the end of a gulp, she wasn’t fond of wizarding wine – Lana preferred Muggle wine. However, out of the corner of her eye, she saw some words appear but they disappeared before she got a chance to read or understand them. “Uh, Minho?”

**N-nothing. I gotta go, Lana. Sorry, my mother is demanding Draco and I spend more time together.**

“Don’t kill him. I’d like to still have some family left.” Lana smirked. Minho said nothing as the conversation ended right then and there. The brunette gave the golden dust a curious look as it fluttered down onto the table. Lana leaned forward, blowing the particulars away. Leaning back in the chair, she played with her food again. She just wanted to leave House of Black and pretend she never met Sirius Black. 

**\---**

“_Fuck_.” Minho sucked in a breath. “You are an arsehole.” He added quickly as Draco smirked. They were alone in his bedroom – Minho lied to his best friend that the Paek manor was getting redecorated. The black haired teen decided to say he wanted to spend the rest of the Christmas holiday with the Malfoys. Narcissa was _thrilled_, claiming it was like old time sakes. However, Draco and Minho _never _touched each other when they were children. 

So Minho was currently sitting on the bed with Draco between his legs. He was mouthing around the line of Minho’s boxers while he had his conversation with Lana. At first, Draco wasn’t sure what Minho was doing but then understood once the words appeared above him. Malfoy then had an idea to mess with Minho. It started out innocently with placing his mouth on Minho’s skin on his thighs. Even though Minho said he wasn’t going to be Draco’s little experimental bullshit, Draco still experimented to find out what made Minho tick. 

Then he got cheeky. For a fifteen-year-old who had almost snogged girls up until Minho, he knew a thing or two to make the sixteen-year-old aroused. The blond mouthed around Minho’s crotch, avoiding his dick on purpose. That was at the point of the drawn-out ‘fuck’ he muttered, which Lana caught, apparently. Obviously she had no idea that Draco was making Minho curse lowly but… Malfoy got that thrill. 

Minho’s hand went straight to his hair, curling his fingers into the blond locks. He pulled at the strands, causing Draco to hiss in pain. They had a few choice words for each other, getting picked up on the conversation spell – Minho waved his hand instantly to make sure the words didn’t go to Lana. The black haired teen became flustered after that. 

Now, Draco was purposely teasing Minho. “I swear on Salazar Slytherin’s grave, Draco…” Minho growled. He particularly didn’t like being teased. The sixth-year yanked Draco upward, slamming his lips against his. Minho leaned back, pulling Draco with him so the younger teen was on top of him. The black haired Slytherin wrapped his arms around Draco so he couldn’t move off of him. 

Neither of them heard the door click open, “Draco, I need your- _what the actual hell is this_?!” Draco pulled away instantly, looking straight at _Pansy Parkinson _standing in the doorway, her fingers curled around the door handle. Blaise stood behind her, ready to grab her and try to make her forget about what she was currently seeing. Minho did nothing with the situation as Draco tried to remove himself off of Minho. The sixth-year leaned up, leaving kisses on his shoulder. 

Pansy looked like she was ready to pass out, so Blaise stood behind her when she _actually _did. Minho arched an eyebrow as he glanced over to the Italian wizard. “Well, that was exciting.” Minho commented. 

Draco wasn’t amused – he slammed his palm into Minho’s chest. “Oh, ow, fuck!” Minho let go of Draco, rubbing the spot where the teen slammed him. Minho sat up, still rubbing at his chest. Blaise picked Pansy up, bringing her over to Draco’s bed. Minho and Draco kept their mouths shut as Blaise settled her down. “I locked the door.” Minho said. 

Blaise rolled his eyes. “This is Pansy Parkinson we’re talking about. She knows how to pick locks.” Blaise commented. Minho gulped, not particularly happy with that announcement. “I told her that Draco was _sick _but she didn’t believe me. I tried, I swear.” Blaise said. 

“Why does Pansy need Draco for?”

“She was gonna tell Draco about you, actually.”

“Of course she was.” Minho rolled his eyes as he rested his head against Draco’s chest. He closed his eyes – Pansy had it out for him for whatever reason. “About last night?” Minho questioned. 

“I suppose. She wouldn’t tell me. All she said was that she needed to tell Draco before Minho defaced the entire manor. I guess she found out that you were staying here.” Blaise said. 

“Gem!” Draco called out. The familiar pop entered the room, the house-elf looked at Draco. “Bring a bowl of cold water and a glass of water.” Gem nodded before popping out to gather what Draco needed. 

“Does Pansy faint often?”

Draco shook his head as he moved away from Minho. The sixth-year turned to look at the fifth-year witch who couldn’t gather the concept of Draco and Minho dating. Malfoy moved around the bed just as Gem reappeared with the things Draco needed. “That’s all.” Gem popped away again. 

“You may want to put on a shirt, Drake,” Blaise commented, noticing the bruises on Draco’s back, chest, and shoulders. The Malfoy gave a confused look before Minho pointed to the marks he left. Draco’s eyes narrowed as Minho gave a wink in his direction. Blaise went to tell Minho about getting some pants but it would be pointless, Pansy would still see the hardness. 

After a few minutes, Pansy made a noise that got the attention of the three males. Minho glanced over his shoulder to the teenage girl who was waking from his fainting spell. She raised slowly, a hand on her head. “I had such a weird dream,” Draco handed her a glass of water. “Thanks, Draco.” As Pansy brought the cup to her lips, she caught sight of Minho. She spat out the water, hitting Draco straight in the face. Minho instantly started laughing. “It _wasn’t _a dream!” She exclaimed loudly. 

Narcissa Malfoy was suddenly in the doorway, seeing the four Hogwarts students. Pansy looked rather upset while Minho was smirking. Her son looked displeased with the sixth-year and Blaise just looked like he was about to win a boatload of coins. “I am afraid to ask,” she looked between the four students. 

Pansy pointed to Minho. “He was _forcing _Draco to kiss him, Mrs. Malfoy! _I saw it_!” Minho rolled his eyes at the dramatics. Blaise snickered, “Uh, Pans, I don’t think there was much _forcing _going on.” He stated. 

“Oh, you _shut up_.” She hissed through clenched teeth. 

Draco was turning scarlet, unable to look at his mother. “Minho,” the sixth-year looked at the mother. “Were you forcing my son into anything?” 

He shook his head as he closed the book. “No, Narcissa. He started it, actually.” Minho gave a smug look in Pansy’s direction. Her dark eyes widened, her head whipped to Draco who was suddenly more interested in pulled back sheet, picking at a string that wasn’t even loose. “I was just interested in having his weight on top of mine for a few minutes. _Those two _barged in without knocking and while the door was locked.” Minho explained. 

“Is that true?”

Draco gulped. “Yes, mother…” 

Narcissa nodded her head. “Just be careful.” 

“You _support _this?” 

“Why wouldn’t I, Pansy? I may not like all of my son’s friends, but I honestly don’t care who my son decided to date and finally love.” Narcissa spoke. Draco’s head snapped to look at his mother then glanced to Minho. The sixth-year was turning pink, unable to look at the two Malfoys in the room. “And I’ve given Minho permission to be with my son,” 

Pansy placed a hand on her head. “I can’t believe this.” She looked between Draco and Minho. “So _he’s _the one who moaned?” The girl pointed to Draco. He was turning redder and redder with every passing second. Minho nodded his head quickly; he was _definitely _not looking at Narcissa Malfoy. “Paek, _what the hell_?”

Minho cleared his throat, standing from the bed. He placed the book onto the nightstand. “What can I say, Slytherin parties being out the worst in me.” A dark smirk appeared onto his face. Pansy couldn’t believe it, Blaise could though. And he would be winning all those coins in that bet that Theo and Lana was in the middle of. 

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that. Draco, I’m going to be in the library with a few girlfriends. If you need anything, call upon Gem.” Draco nodded as his mother left his bedroom, closing the door behind her. 

Once Narcissa was out of the room, Draco reached over Pansy. He tossed the pillow straight at Minho’s face. It smacked him straight in the face. “Ow…” he muttered as he rubbed at his nose. “Geez, Draco, you should really be a Beater in Quidditch. Quite the arm.” Minho commented. 

“Don’t tell anyone.” Draco told Pansy. Her mouth fell open, how the hell was she supposed to keep a secret like _that_?

“You expect _Pansy _to keep _this _a secret?” Blaise asked. 

“For the time being, yes.” Minho stated, crossing his arms. “Until either Umbridge is gone or I’ve graduated. I’d like the idea of Umbridge leaving but if she sticks around… there’s no way in hell we can be open about our relationship. She wants _order _– how much do you want to bet if she finds out about our relationship, she’ll expel us or even worse than that.” Blaise went silent – he hated Umbridge just as much as everyone else at Hogwarts but Minho was right about that. 

If Umbridge found out about Minho and Draco’s relationship, she’d go on a rampage. It was something that was already happening with straight couples. No one was going forward and trying to stop the rules about relationships not being allow at Hogwarts – they did them in hiding. 

“We’ve been seeing each other for a while now. We’ve been meeting in secret.” Minho added. 

“All those Prefect notes?”

“From me.”

“Merlin.” Pansy’s head was pounding. 

“Pans, you really can’t tell anyone. It’s also not just Umbridge we’re worried about.” Draco looked at Minho. He was looking down at the floor.

Pansy rolled her eyes. “_Fine_. But you owe me – you will come with me to Paris over the summer.” Draco shook his head at the witch. “Well, I think I heard Tracey fancies Minho,” Minho looked at Pansy. “I can just tell her that he’s dating somebody with a certain blond hair.” She smirked.

“Fine…” Draco grumbled.


	30. Thirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't overly fond or happy with this chapter when I first posted on a different site, and I'm still not overly fond of this chapter. Yes, writers have regrets when it comes to certain chapters in their stories. I think I wanted something more dramatic to happen with Lana and it just kind of... fell through? Maybe if I ever decide to rewrite Telepathic, I'll review everything. 
> 
> So, I started The Untamed... I'm going to push myself through it because I don't like period dramas. At all. Why did I start it? Because I got into this kick of watching Chinese dramas and The Untamed was one of the logical ones to start. ...I can see the charm of it, but I honestly don't think it's THAT good, but that's just me. I much prefer Guardian and S.C.I Mystery over The Untamed. But then again, I love mysteries and supernatural elements.

Once Hogwarts was back in session, Minho and Draco acted like were civil with each other in the halls and in Slytherin house. But once doors were closed, that was a completely different story. At first, it just started as touching everything they could but once Hogwarts started back up and Draco started hardcore studying for his OWLs in the upcoming weeks, Minho and Draco went to talking. 

First it was just about school and their family. Obviously they knew each other’s parents but it was the first time that Minho and Draco actually talked about how horrible they were sometimes. Like how Lucius wasn’t afraid to use his cane on Draco or how Jia and Kinam put it into Minho’s head that he needed to follow in their footsteps and be exactly like them. 

Minho’s arms were wrapped around Draco as they say in front of the fire in the Room of Requirement. The blond was pressed up against Minho’s chest with one of his arms wrapped around Minho’s raised right leg. Minho had his chin rested on Malfoy’s shoulder as Draco looked at the Dark Mark. Minho could barely feel Draco’s fingertips against his skin. The black haired teen could see that Draco was deep thought. 

“You can share anything to me, Draco,” Minho whispered, reaching forward to entwine Draco’s fingers with his. Draco kept his mouth shut, looking at the flames. Minho lifted his head off the blond’s shoulder, tilting his body to look at him. “Draco? What’s the matter?”

“The mark,” Minho glanced to the black mark on his arm. “Your father forced you.” Minho nodded his head, giving Draco’s hand a squeeze. “How did he feel?” 

“Like hell.” Minho commented. “I felt everything – I felt like I was going to pass out. It was a blinding white-hot heat that went through my body. I could even feel the mark form.” Minho explained. 

Draco shifted in his arms. Minho understood now. “Your father is taking about you getting the mark, huh?” Malfoy nodded, still just looking straight at the fire. “Well, I can tell you that I’ll be there to see if happen, I was one of the few students the Dark Lord wanted, so I wasn’t around main people that weren’t Death Eaters.” Minho stated. 

“I really don’t want it.” 

“I know you don’t – I don’t want you to have either, I don’t want it.” Minho spoke, looking at the black mark on his skin. “But we both don’t have a choice, and with the Dark Lord growing powerful by the minute, it would be long before many of your friends are Death Eaters. Whether by choice or being forced.” Minho said as he hugged Draco tighter. 

The fifth-year just wanted to worry about his OWLs. 

“Just try and be a teen for as long as possible, becoming an adult will happen faster than you think.” Minho stated, closing his eyes. His seventeenth birthday was right around the corner. He was a few weeks away from celebrating his birthday – Slytherin liked to throw parties for of-age students because they could do whatever they wanted and couldn’t be expelled by the Ministry anymore. Minho had already heard word that Lana was planning his party. “I’m not looking forward to next year.” Minho sighed heavily. 

“How come?”

“Well, NEWTs.” 

Draco rolled his eyes.

“And I know the Dark Lord will have a mission for me.” Draco’s eyes widened, snapping his attention to the black haired teen. “I know I’m still in school but… being of-age gives him the advantage. The Ministry won’t be able to pick up on my activity. And I will have to do what the Dark Lord says, without questioning him.” Minho explained.

“Your parents won’t allow that.”

Minho rolled his eyes. “My father has already said that the Dark Lord has a plan for me. I overheard him talking with mother and your father,” Minho removed himself from Draco. He grabbed a hold of the Slytherin tie, pulling it off his neck. Minho growled as he balled the goddamn green and silver tie and threw it onto the bed. “I just don’t want to lose anyone else.” Minho looked over at Draco. “We already lost Cedric Diggory because of the Dark Lord. Hell, even Potter’s parents were lost to the Dark Lord’s wand. I don’t want a war, I don’t want to lose more people.” Minho stated.

“You sure you’re a Slytherin?” Draco teased, which Minho wasn’t into that evening. “Sorry, my bad.” He muttered.

“I’ll be a good little Death Eater, I’ll follow him blindly, just like my parents want.” Minho rolled his eyes. “Is it so hard to ask for one year without the looming thought of death?” Minho questioned out loud, not really looking for an answer. 

“With Potter at Hogwarts, not in a million years.” It was Malfoy’s turn to roll his eyes. “But you were at Hogwarts a year before we were.” He pointed out. 

“And I already had my father telling me when I turned sixteen that I’d receive the Dark Mark, whether or not the Dark Lord was alive.” Minho stated, tilting his head. “I'm supposed to work at the Ministry of Magic like my parents, I'm supposed to be a Death Eater like my parents, I'm supposed to be evil – I can’t even do that right.” Minho rubbed the back of his neck. 

With Dumbledore Army’s meetings back up and running, Minho was finding himself befriending some of Potter’s friends. Namely Longbottom, the Weasels, and Looney Lovegood. He found himself hanging out with them in the library and the Great Hall during study hall whenever they shared. The sixth-year was supposed to be this evil bastard who everyone was afraid of. Her parents drilled that into his head but upon being at Hogwarts, he couldn’t do that. Hell, he was even befriending Blaise, Daphne and Pansy because of Draco. 

“You were never evil. Cunning and manipulative, never evil.” Malfoy stood up from his spot on the floor. Minho watched the guy he was dating approach him. “You can’t kill a person,”

“Neither can you.”

Draco took offense to that. “Can to.”

“Draco, love,” Minho placed his hand on Draco’s shoulder. “No.” He shook his head. 

“What? Yes, I can.” 

“You struggle to transfigure creatures into object, love.” Minho stated, giving his shoulder a pat as he moved around the fifth-year. “That was second year and the snake was looking at me!” Draco snapped, turning to look at Minho. 

“All creatures look at you. And it’s for a brief minute, Drake,” Minho shook his head with an airy laugh. “You have a heart, Draco. You just don’t use your heart in the way others do. You taunt and tease and bully without thinking about the other person. But you care ‘cause you are dating me.” Minho flashed a smirk in the blond’s direction. 

“Arse.” Draco muttered, crossing his arms. 

Minho chuckled as he walked over to Draco, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. “Besides, if you kill someone, people will know. If I kill somebody, no one will suspect the quiet kid.” Minho said as Draco’s arms wrapped around him. 

Minho pulled back slightly, placing his hands on Draco’s face. “I like you. A lot.” Before Draco could respond, Minho kissed him tenderly. They took their time, allowing them to go slow with their affection. Minho very much liked Draco Malfoy – there was denying that. But Minho didn’t realize that Draco for the same way as he pulled them back to the bed. 

Afterward, Minho pressed his lips against Draco’s bare shoulder. He blinked as he thought about the past hour in the Room of Requirement. They spent more time in the Room of Requirement than they had in the past – the others must have been getting a little worried about him. However, Minho just wanted to remember the moment before all hell broke loose; it was only a matter of time before that happened. Minho snuggled closer to Draco, pressing his forehead against the back of his neck. He hoped he could drift off to sleep like Draco had but it was doubtful. 

“You two better be clothed under that sheet.” Minho’s head snapped to the doorway of the Come and Go room. His eyes widened as he lifted the sheet over their shoulders. Draco squeezed his eyes shut, groaning at the sudden noise. Opening his eyes slowly, he turned his attention toward the voice. 

“Uncle Severus, what the hell?!” He snapped. 

“I’m only here for Paek,”

“Uh, how the hell did you know we were here?” 

“Parkinson told me you two were sneaking off together.” Snape gave them both a look of disapproval. “This isn’t what the Room of Requirement is meant for.” He added. 

“Well, technically…” Minho trailed off as Snape gave him a sharp look. “I’ll shut my mouth now.” Minho pressed his lips together.

Snape rolled his eyes at the sixth-year. “You are needed in the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey has been looking for you for the past twenty minutes.” Snape said. 

“What’s the matter?” Minho questioned. He didn’t have a physical of any kind that the school or St. Mungo’s needed. At least not until he turned eighteen, which wasn’t until next year. 

“It’s Black,” Minho sat up quickly, allowing the green shirt to slip down his chest. He blinked rapidly at the Potions Master. 

“Wha-what happened?” 

“Umbridge.” 

Minho’s eyes narrowed, grabbing his pants at the bottom of the bed. Draco made sure he wasn’t exposed, even though he had boxers on under the sheet - he didn't need Snape to see him in just his boxers though. “What happened?” he demanded as he put his dress pants on. “You are aware of her questioning?” The Slytherins nodded. “Here’s a secret, she’s been using Veritaserum.” Snape told the sixth-year.

Minho stopped at the button of the pants. “That’s the strongest truth serum, sir. Why on earth would…” Minho stopped himself. “Oh, the bitch is crafty.” 

“Paek!” 

“She’s poisoned Lana, sir! Lana is severely allergic to the main ingredient in Veritaserum!” Minho climbed over Draco who was now concerned about his cousin. 

“Fuck.” 

“Malfoy.”

“Minho, I’m coming with you.” 

Minho nodded his head as he grabbed his shirt and tie. “And you gave it to her! What the hell, Severus?!” Minho snapped. 

“Just get to the Hospital Wing.” Snape ignored Minho as he walked out of the Come and Go room. Minho watched him leave with fire in his eyes. Minho was pissed. 

“Is there a reversal potion?” 

Minho gulped, shaking his head. “No.”

I finished Half-Blood Prince yesterday and I'm currently writing Deathly Hallows.

How many words and how many pages to do you think this fanfic will end up being? 


	31. Thirty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Camp NaNo starts today - I can't believe I'm doing Camp NaNo this year. I've never actually done it before. I have done NaNo in November before, this year will be ten years of actually participating, but I never have done Camp NaNo. So, why not try it now? It may not be a regular thing from here on out but with everything going on in the world, doing Camp NaNo seems like a normal I can get behind. 
> 
> Also, this story has hit over 1,500+ hits! That's awesome! :D

Minho sat at the Slytherin table, alone.

The Daily Prophet was out in front of him as he read the front headline: **MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN**. The sixth-year kept his thoughts to himself as the students around him whispered and wondered who broke free. It was only a matter of time before his father wrote him with information about the breakout. Minho flipped through the paper, looking at each headline that caught his interest – the Ministry was getting bombarded with reporters about the breakout, Fudge was trying to keep people as calm as possible. 

But since breaking out of Azkaban had only happened _twice _before – having a mass one was worrisome. Minho knew he’d pin everything on Black, since he was first one “confirmed” by the Ministry to break free. As he read through the paper, he came across the moving picture of _Bellatrix Lestrange_, Draco’s aunt. Minho glanced toward the Gryffindor table to Longbottom who was reading the same paper as him. 

“Paek,” Setting the paper down, he turned his head to Nott. The black haired fifth-year sat down across from the sixth-year. “How’s Lana?” He questioned. 

Minho gulped. “Still in recovery at St. Mungo’s – they have been giving her potions around the clock to counteract the reaction. They’ve been started giving her potions to make her vomit to try to get all the serum out of her system.” Minho explained. Theo nodded his head slowly. Minho had been sneaking off to the Hospital Wing during his free periods to go to St. Mungo’s with Madam Pomfrey. After she found out that Lana was allergic on the main ingredient in the truth serum, she had the seventh-year go to St. Mungo’s. “She should be back in a couple of days to another week, the doctor told me that Lana was lucky to have me.” Minho commented, still feeling terrible about what Lana went through. The sixth-year Slytherin _hated _Umbridge but he couldn’t just inform the doctors about _what actually happened _to Lana. 

Madam Pomfrey and Minho had to lie to the hospital about _how _Lana got into contact with Veritaserum. It wasn’t known publicly that Umbridge was using the truth serum to get information out of the students. Umbridge had no idea that Lana was allergic to Veritaserum, she couldn’t have known. Minho was the only one who knew because Lana was in a potion shop in Hogsmeade and held the ingredient in her hand. She didn’t buy it but a few minutes later, Lana passed out, just from touching it. 

“Be careful around Umbridge, Nott. I don’t know when I’ll try a questioning from her but… if she offers you anything, dispose of it before she sees.” Minho told him. The fifth-year nodded his head as he glanced down to the Prophet. The moving picture of Lestrange freaked him out – although his father was a Death Eater and he was meant to carry out the legacy of the Nott family by receiving the mark in the next few months, he didn’t want it. 

Theo went to say something when he saw something black peeking out from under Minho’s clothes. “Uh, Paek, I think…” he gestured to his own forearm to make the sixth-year understand. Minho looked down at his arm, pulling down the sleeve instantly. 

“Shite.” He muttered under his breath. The black haired Paek shot Theo Nott a look. “_Do not _tell anyone.”

“Does Lana know?” 

“Yes.” Minho glanced around to the students around him. They were all paying attention to their friends. Minho placed is arm on his lap, pulling up the sleeves. Pulling out his wand, he dragged the tip across the Dark Mark, muttering the concealing charm under his breath. As soon as the mark disappeared, Minho shoved the fabric down. “She was the first one I told.”

“Has she seen it?”

“Once, but she was drunk and doesn’t remember.” Minho rested his arms on the table, looking at Nott. “I’ve been a little _distracted _and forgot to put on the concealing charm. Thanks for noticing.” Minho stated. 

“Distracted?” Theo instantly started to smirk. Minho’s eyes narrowed at fifth-year. “Lana said you’ve got yourself a boyfriend,”

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Minho’s cheeks were turning pink.

“_Not yet_.” Theo smirked. 

Minho rolled his eyes, glancing down the table to Draco. He was sitting with Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy was still hanging all over him, but in a way that made Minho less annoyed than he usually was. Pansy was basically “protecting” Draco from others who wanted to ask him out on dates – if it looked like they were dating, according to the witch, people would leave him alone and Minho could have him all to his self.

“What’s going on with your birthday party?” Nott questioned. Minho groaned, placing his head into his hands. “With Lana at St. Mungo’s… who’s taking over? Your birthday is only a week away.” Minho lowered his hands, raising an eyebrow at Nott. 

“How the _hell _do you know?”

Theo chuckled awkwardly. “Uh, Pans has a calendar of every students birthday in Slytherin. And if they are fifth year or above, she makes sure she’s buddy-buddy with them for the day. You know, for her future ‘I was friends with insert name here” when she really wasn’t.” Theo confessed. 

Minho huffed, rolling his eyes. An owl came flying into the Great Hall after mail had already been delivered. The letter was dropped between Theo and Minho before flying back out. Minho grabbed the letter, seeing it was addressed to him. As he ripped open the letter, he noticed detailed instructions. “The fuck?” He muttered as he read over the letter. 

_Minho,_

_Since we can’t stop via the communication spell, I have to write you. As much as I know the Ministry has been intercepting owls, I hope this one doesn’t get caught. It sucks that I’m stuck here – I feel fine now, but the doctors want to keep me a few more days… I’m getting bored. _

_Anyway, the reason for this letter is… _

_I can’t believe I’m saying this, but…_

_I’m leaving Pansy Parkinson in charge of your birthday party._

Minho’s eyes widened, snapping his attention to Parkinson. Theo looked between the sixth and fifth year, wondering what came over Minho. “You okay?” Theo questioned. Minho glared straight at Theo before shoving the letter to him. Minho stood up from the bench, grabbing the rest of the letter from Lana. He was grumbling under his breath as he moved towards Pansy and Draco. Theo looked at the letter, instantly laughing as Minho had to hand over the envelope to the fifth-year witch. Theo watched as Pansy freak out over planning the rest of Minho’s birthday party. She grabbed the envelope, pushing herself away from Draco so he couldn’t see what Lana had already planned. Minho looked like he was going to murder his best friend once she got back to Hogwarts. 

Minho walked back to where he was previously sitting, grabbing his messenger bag. “I hate Lana,” he muttered as he walked out of the Great Hall without another word. Theo chuckled, shoulders shaking as he looked down at the letter from Lana Black. He apparently didn’t care for the rest of the letter. 

**\---**

“Are you all right, Minho?” Looney Lovegood asked as she approached the Slytherin at the latest Dumbledore’s Army meeting. The fourth-year Ravenclaw could see that there was something on the Slytherin’s mind. “Lana’s doing all right?” She asked. 

“She should be back at Hogwarts by the end of the week. She owled me this morning.” He rolled his eyes at the memory of having _Pansy Parkinson _finish planning his party. 

“Huh.”

“What?”

“I never noticed before, but you speak with a pout. It’s cute,” Lovegood gave him a smile. She walked off before Minho could say anything else to the Ravenclaw. Minho looked at himself in the mirror, wondering what she meant by that. Shaking his head, Potter addressed the students. Minho followed his direction since he had never attempted to cast the Patronus charm in his life. 

_A happy memory_. Minho didn’t have a lot of those. Closing his eyes, he held his wand out in front of him as he went through his memory for happy ones. The Slytherin was about to give up on happy memories when he stopped. _Draco_. “_Expecto Patronum_.” The silvery charm came out of the tip of his wand; Minho’s eyes snapped open, watching the Patronus charm form into a full-bodied one. The Slytherin was breathing heavily as the charm showed itself to him and it was a…_ferret_. Minho watched as the ferret ran around him, making the silver twist around him. “Oh Merlin!” He exclaimed. 

“Well done, Minho,” Potter gave the sixth-year a smile. Considering Minho had no idea he could produce a Patronus – and it being a ferret was _another _story – Minho was impressed with himself. The Slytherin’s Patronus made noises as it draped itself around his neck. Minho chuckled at the sight of the silvery ferret. However, the ferret squeaked as a rumble came from the wall where the doors would appear when the meetings were over. 

The lights flickered as the rumbling continued. Everyone stopped and the full-bodied charmed animals disappeared due to fear. The students lost concentration on what they were learning for the day. Everyone turned their attention to the wall, gathering together. Minho moved to the front of the group – he was a Prefect, he was going to protect the students if need be. The mirrored glass shattered, dropping straight to the ground. There was a gaping hole in the stonewall. Suddenly, Potter grabbed the younger Gryffindor, pulling him backward. 

Minho quickly casted a shield around himself and the rest of the students as the stone broke free of the wall. Dust and debris shattered – once the dust settled, Minho dropped the shield. Looking ahead of himself, he saw the familiar pink color of Umbridge’s robes. And standing behind her were all the members of the Squad. Minho went to sigh with relief when he didn’t see Draco, however… the blond came into view.

Draco Malfoy was holding onto the cloak, tugging Cho Chang forward to show the Army that she ratted them out. Draco looked into the Room of Requirement, seeing _Minho _standing in front of the rest of the students, wand at the ready. A wicked smirk appeared on his lips – it was directed more toward Umbridge but it worked for Draco and his buddies too. 

“Get them!”


	32. Thirty-Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've forgotten how much I adored Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat - I watched it last night because I was bored. I still questioning what my mom actually let me watch when I was younger... the sexual references that went over my head at 7-years-old. XD It has been several years since I last watched it fully, and my mind was nearly blown over a few of the references.

**DOLORES** ** JANE UMBRIDGE**

**HAS REPLACED**

**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

**AS HEAD OF**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

**OF WITCHCRAFT &**

**WIZARDRY**

Lana was looking up at the latest proclamation that was hanging outside the Great Hall. She had just arrived back to Hogwarts and _all hell broke loose_. She hadn’t heard for anyone about what happened while she was gone, but now she understood. The rules that Umbridge had created had limited everyone. Now _all _owls went through the _headmistress _and she handled detention for _everyone_. That was why Lana was currently outside the Great Hall, waiting for Minho to finish his detention. 

Pansy was _ranting _about finding Minho with _the Golden Trio _and how he _protected _them. Lana was surprised that someone hadn’t taken her straight to Umbridge when she entered Slytherin house earlier. Minho must have charmed the pencil when they wrote down their names, so neither of them would get into trouble if the club fell through. It was only a matter of time before that actually happened – and Lana was a bit happy that she missed what happened. But she was curious and asked. According to Goyle, someone followed _Minho_– he wouldn’t tell her _who _but Lana had an idea about the _who_. However, Umbridge ambushed Cho Chang and got her to drink the tea she was serving to everyone to get answers. Obviously, Cho didn’t know about the truth serum laced tea, but… Cho never could keep her mouth shut. 

Cho was standing outside the Great Hall was well, wanting to apologize to Potter and his friends. The brunette eyed the Ravenclaw; she was wringing her hands – clearly nervous. Lana said nothing to her, since she did get her best friend in trouble. The brunette tried to get into the Heads dorm but their painting was missing and for the time being, Lana was stuck in Slytherin house until she got into contact with Field. But male and female students weren’t allowed to be near each other at the moment, Lana heard that over the loudspeaker as soon as she left the Hospital Wing. Madam Promfrey warned the seventh-year about that rule. 

Minho sat in the Great Hall, a piece of parchment in front of him with Umbridge’s cursed quill. The sixth-year gulped at the surge of pain that ran through his hand. The new line was right below the first one – and it was already bleeding. Minho bit down on his tongue to keep his hissing at a minimum. Umbridge must have cursed the quill that Minho was using for _maximum _pain ‘cause Minho could feel _every _letter he wrote over and over and over again. 

The skin was raised and very red. Minho looked ahead of himself to the new headmistress; she looked incredibly pleased with herself. The witch was sipping her tea, watching over the students. Minho just wanted to get out of Great Hall and wish he didn’t follow in line with Lana Black. The black haired teen looked down at his hand, seeing the drips of blood that rolled down. 

After about thirty minutes of pure torture, Umbridge allowed the students of Dumbledore’s Army to leave. Minho was literally the first one up from his desk, bolting from the room. Lana jumped as the doors opened to reveal the students from the Army. Minho rushed away before Lana could react. “Minho, wait!” Lana called after him. She quickly ran to catch up with the male Slytherin. Minho had his right hand pressed on the left, trying to stop the bleeding. He didn’t even do detention with Umbridge at the beginning at the year for that long. It was like ten minutes. Minho’s hand was _throbbing _at the end of the detention. 

“Minho, hold up!” Minho couldn’t stop. He needed to get to the Slytherin dorms and get his mother’s salve. Lana had to slow down, getting completely out of breath. After being in St. Mungo’s for more than two weeks and having to get rid of all the contents of her stomach more than once, she was a little out of breath. Placing her hands on her hips, she continued on her way to the Slytherin common room. 

“Pureblood.” However, the wall didn’t open. “Oh, _come on_! Pureblood!” Minho growled angrily at the wall in front of him. Again, the wall didn’t open. “Oh, _fuck you_!” Minho kicked at the wall, placing his head against the cool brick. The black haired teen closed his eyes. “I _hate _this school.” Minho wished he was a seventh-year so he didn’t have to come back to the fucking school next year. If Umbridge was going to be the headmistress for the foreseeable future, then Minho wanted _nothing _to do with Hogwarts. 

Minho felt like he had been defeated. Falling straight to his knees outside of his own house, Minho couldn’t believe that people were treating him like trash. All he did was _support _the idea of _learning magic_. His house thought he had betrayed them because he was working with the Golden Trio. The moment Draco saw him, he saw the disappointed look on his face, but all Minho could do was smirk. 

Lana came down the hall, seeing Minho kneeling in front of Slytherin house. She didn’t think that their house would be _this _cruel to not even allowing him inside. The brunette approached, seeing Minho’s shoulder begin to shake. “Minho,” Lana knelt down next to the Slytherin. “Hey, look at me.” 

Minho looked up, seeing his best friend kneeling beside him. She placed a hand on his cheek. “I’ll get you in. They can’t lock you out like this. Not even _Draco _is that heartless.” Minho flinched at the name, which Lana noticed instantly. “Come on, stand up.” Lana stood up, placing her hands on her hips. Minho stood slowly, holding his hands close to his chest. The brunette turned to the wall, “Pureblood.” The brinks moved away from the entrance to the common room. 

Lana was the first one inside. “You _arseholes_!” she screeched. Minho’s eyes widened at Lana’s raised tone. The common room went silent the instant Lana Black screamed. Minho moved into the house slowly, keeping his head held high. “I can’t believe you’d let your own classmate sit outside when he needs something from his dorm room.” One of the Slytherins went to open his mouth; Lana flicked her wrist, silencing him before he could say a damn word to the Head Girl. “I don’t care what he has done – if you must know, I was a part of Dumbledore’s Army too. And what Dumbledore’s Army did was _teach _magic – it taught how to defend yourself when danger is around every corner.” Lana explained. 

No one said a word to the seventh-year. 

“Lana,” Minho spoke up.

“Go get your salve, Minho. Before it get infected.” Lana ordered. Minho wasn’t going to leave his best friend to scold their housemates, but the expression she had on her face, Minho decided not to test her. She waited until Minho was up the stairs before she continued addressing her own house. “I can’t believe you guys. After what happened last year with Diggory, you can’t just lock a student out of their own house just because you don’t like something they did. Minho is _kind _and he didn’t deserve that. We are supposed to have house unity.” 

Minho walked to his room, stopping before the door when he saw Draco standing there. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed and looking down at the floor. “What do you want?” He asked as he approached his dorm. Draco said nothing, allowing Minho to enter his dorm. However, Minho didn’t close the door behind him, he assumed that Draco wanted to talk about something. 

Draco entered the dorm room – while it was identical to the one he shared with his four other roommates, he hadn’t seen Minho’s side. The blond stopped as he saw the lacking of decorations – there was _one _Slytherin flag and it was ratty and nearly falling off the stick it was attached to. There was a cat all curled up in the middle of Minho’s bed. “Hey, Holly,” the cat’s ears flicked once it heard his name. Lifting his head, Holly yawned before standing up and stretching. 

Minho didn’t pay attention to Draco as he removed the salve that he had on top of the dressed. “Don’t just stand there, Draco.” The sixth-year sat down on his bed, having Holly coming over to investigate. His nose twitched as Minho opened the container of cream. Soon enough, Holly was on the other side of the bed, back arched and hissing at the container. “Oh, you idiotic cat.” Minho rolled his eyes as he dipped two fingers into the salve. 

“That’s Holly?” Draco questioned, pointing to the cat. Minho nodded his head as he began to apply the cream to the back of his hand. As soon as his fingers touched the raised skin, his hissed at the pain throbbing. Draco was standing in front of him in a flash.

“Don’t pretend to care.” 

Draco rolled his eyes at the sixth-year as he grabbed Minho’s hand. The blond leaned over the black haired teen, gently rubbing the cream into Minho’s hand. Paek flinched, hissed, and cringed at the stinging pain. Minho told Draco to apply more to his hand then to wrap it. The blond listened carefully as he applied the salve. Shortly, the sounds that Minho was making died down as the pain reduced with his mother’s product. As soon as Draco knew that Minho had enough, he grabbed the gauze and wrapped his hand. “You didn’t have to help me.” 

“Why?”

Minho looked up at Draco as he focused on making sure the gauze was tight enough to put pressure on Minho’s skin. “Why what?” Minho questioned. 

“Work with Potter, obviously.”

“Because I wanted to help them learn defensive magic. They had every right to learn magic, and what Umbridge is teaching won’t help in the long run.” Minho explained. 

“But the Dark Lord-”

“Can kiss my arse.” Minho gently pushed Draco back as he stood up from his own bed. The sixth-year walked to the window to look out into the waters of the Black Lake. “Learning about the Dark Arts is the only thing that makes this school good for me, Draco. I _love _Dark Arts, and Umbridge is _ruining _it. She doesn’t want me _anywhere near _it. I’m not even allowed in her class anymore,” Minho stated, looking over his shoulder to the blond Slytherin. 

Draco was taken back by Minho statement. “She can’t-” Malfoy stopped – she _could_. Umbridge was the headmistress now; she had all the power she needed. And if she wanted to, Umbridge could expel Minho for everything he’s done at Hogwarts that year. “Your exams…”

“I can pass them without going to class.” Minho shook his head as he crossed his arms. He looked back at the Black Lake, just wanting the year to be over with. “Doesn’t really matter anyway. If Umbridge is still working at the school next year, I might as well just drop out.” Minho commented. 

Malfoy’s eyes widened. “You will not!” 

“Hogwarts is _pointless _without doing magic. My parents won’t care, my mother always wanted me privately tutored anyway.” Minho turned to look at Draco. “After Lana graduates, I’m alone. I have no one here.” 

“Me?” Malfoy took offence to Minho forgetting him. 

“You aren’t my boyfriend, we are just dating.”

“I could be.” Minho looked Draco up and down, before marching over to him. He grabbed his face, bringing his lips to Malfoy’s. That was all Minho needed to hear – Draco was the only thing that kept Minho sane these past few weeks. The sixth-year flicked his wrist, locking the dorm door so his roommates could get in and disturb him and Draco. 

Lana huffed as she waited for Minho to come back – it had been thirty minutes already and he still hadn’t returned. She was sitting on the leather couch, looking at stairs. The brunette got up from the couch and headed toward the boys’ dorm, Blaise instantly jumped up from the ground and grabbed her arm. “Uh, don’t go up there.” He stated. 

Lana narrowed her eyes at the Italian wizard. “Why?” Pansy’s eyes went wide when she realized what Blaise meant. “What’s going on?” Theo got up from the couch to stand next to Lana. 

“N-nothing.” 

“Blaise…” Lana pulled her arm away from him. “What’s going on?”

Pansy jumped up, placing her hands over his mouth. “Nothing.” She gave him a fake smile. Lana raised an eyebrow at the two fifth-years. “Absolutely nothing.” Her voice went higher, which Theo knew she was lying. 

“You just lied.” He pointed out. 

Lana glanced around the room. “Wait, where’s Draco?” Blaise and Pansy fell silent. “I saw him before, but now-” Lana looked at the fifth-years, they were exchanging looks before Pansy slapped her hands over her mouth before she spilled. “_Where’s Draco_?” 

A second-year pointed to the stairs. Lana stormed up the stairs, wanting to find out what the hell Draco was doing with Minho. Theo followed suit as Blaise and Pansy were trying to stop them. “No, no! Don’t-don’t worry about them. They are _friends_!” Pansy called after them. 

As Lana approached the door, she stopped short. “A silencing spell…” She knew how to detect a silencing spell. “Parkinson, open the door.” Lana said. 

“I don’t know-”

“Open the goddamn door.” Lana ordered. Pansy gulped, going over to the door to unlock the door. However when she went to unlock, she found it already unlock. “Huh.” Lana pushed the fifth-year out of the way, opening the door to enter the room.

“_What the actual fuck_?!” Theo instantly bolted into the room, he stopped short the moment he saw Minho and Draco _naked_. Lana had her hand over her eyes. Blaise and Pansy entered but kept their distance as Minho quickly cover him and Draco. 

“_The fuck_?! I _locked _the door!” 

“Uh, not to piss anyone off but, when do I get my money?” Both Theo and Lana snapped their attention to Blaise – he had _never _seen Theo Nott _angry _before.


	33. Thirty-Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just need to bitch a little bit, I'm sorry in advance. It's only Wednesday and other than hitting 40k words on my Camp NaNo project (only 10k more to go!) that is literally the only good thing that has happened. Yayyyyy... (full on sarcasm there). 
> 
> On Monday, I was rudely awoken by my cat, Hattr, digging his claws into the back of my head while he was bathing himself, THEN when I went to make my tea, I saw something on my cup. Once I investigated, I realized the things (yes, THINGS) on my cup were little red ants... There were probably over 100 little red ants on the sink where the dishes were sitting and drying. *facepalm* Let's just say, the sink has been Clorox-ed down completely and the dishes were washed again. 
> 
> On Tuesday, I was suffering through migraine turned tension turned back to migraine that turned back into a tension headache on the left side this time. I've had a headache/migraine for the past two days. It got so bad last night that I actually had to press a cold, wet washcloth to my left eye because I couldn’t stop the pain. I haven’t had a migraine like that is a very long time. So, that was fun. 
> 
> I'm sorry, I just needed to bitch. XD Man, 2020 needs to go away. Can we skip to December 31st at 11:59 pm?

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Lana moaned as they sat on the couch in the Slytherin common room. Minho wasn’t allowed to head to his own birthday party yet, so him and Lana were stuck in the common room until Pansy came to get the seventeen-year-old. “I would have supported you!” 

Minho rolled his eyes. “We don’t want Umbridge to find out, Lana. She’s been doing more than just becoming the headmistress.” The Korean wizard looked at his best friend. “If she can deny me access to the Dark Arts class and remove me of my Prefect pin, just think about what she can do if she found out that I was one: gay and two: dating a guy.” Minho explained. 

Lana didn’t realize how bad Hogwarts had gotten after her stay in St. Mungo’s. “I’m surprised though…”

“It didn’t just happen overnight, just an FYI.” 

“The party…” Lana slammed her palm against her forehead. She should have known that Minho as lying about what happened the night of the party. “You went looking for Malfoy and when you returned you had made out with him.” Lana stated. 

“Partly true. However, that wasn’t when we got together.” Minho stated, looking at the brunette. “There was more snogging before we officially started going out.” Minho added with a bright smirk. Lana’s attention to fully on Minho, searching his face for signs of lying. 

How the hell didn’t Lana see Minho and Draco sneaking off together or even signs of them being together before. “You and Nott were just more worried about the bet than figuring out if your friends were indeed dating. I’m happy that Blaise won the money.” Minho stated. Lana’s eyes narrowed at the sixth-year, “That’s because he cheated…” she muttered, crossing her arms and slumping into the couch. 

“No, he found out before the others. It’s just funny that you and Nott nearly beat his arse.” 

Lana glared at the black haired teen. They both heard the stonewall to Slytherin house open. Pansy stood there, a hand on her hip, glaring at the pair. “I may not like what you two have done but… we have a party to get started.” She gave a bright smile, a smile that Minho _really _didn’t like. “Also, Draco said he’s gonna be late.” 

“Oh.”

“Come on, birthday boy!” Pansy dashed forward, grabbing a hold of Minho. She looked him over before giving him a nod of approval. “Good, you went with what Goyle told you to.” She patted his shoulder. 

Minho raised an eyebrow but went along with what Pansy wanted. Lana walked in front of the two youngest Slytherins. As much as Pansy disliked Lana Black and Minho Paek, Draco was happy – she needed to remember that. Minho stuffed his hands into his pockets; he really wasn’t in the partying mood. Lana always made Minho’s birthday something to remember since growing up, Minho’s birthdays were just an excuse for his parents to have a ball with all their friends instead of his.

“It isn’t a surprise party,” Lana reassured him. “I hope you didn’t make it seem like a full on birthday celebration, Parkinson,” Lana stated as she glanced over her shoulder to the fifth-year witch. Pansy rolled her eyes at the Head Girl. 

“Of course not. Draco kept a short leash on me.” 

Minho smirked as he entered the party – it was just like other Slytherin parties, just more Minho’s style. The seventeen-year-old smirked at the party, he was just happy there was alcohol so he didn’t have remember anything that happened leading up to his birthday. The teen moved away from Lana and Pansy to get himself a drink of Firewhiskey.

The sixth-year looked over to his best friend, seeing her already attached to the hip of Theo Nott. The fifth-year’s arm was around her waist, Minho rolled his eyes as he gulped down the whiskey. It slightly burned; it had been a little while since Minho last had Firewhiskey over even a Slytherin party. Running a hand through his black hair, Minho moved away to find a place to hide. The party was in a different dungeon classroom – he couldn’t sneak away like the last time. He decided to sit and people watch off to the side. 

With the cup in hand, Minho didn’t want a birthday party – it was Lana’s idea each year. Minho could deal without a birthday party, he found them pointless anyway. The sixth-year downed the entire cup like it was water, ignoring the obvious alcoholic burn in the back of his throat. Minho held the cup flat in his hand, locking his concentration on it. The plastic cup began to float with his wordless magic. Now that he was of-age, he could do all types of magic without the Ministry finding out. _That _excited him.

He couldn’t wait to get his Apparition Test in April.

Minho glanced to the clock off to the side of the room, it had obviously been moved. It was already an hour into the party and still no Draco. The seventeen-year-old got up from where he was sitting, ignoring the people who noticed him walk away. Obviously, he wasn’t in the party mood – all he wanted to do was spend the time with his best friend and Draco. 

However, Lana was currently straddling the thighs of Nott on one of the couches. It was honestly a little disturbing how much Minho _hated _it. Obviously, Lana had more feelings for Theo Nott than Minho Paek realized. And it _scared _him – Lana Black _definitely _wasn’t the type of girl that Nott would take home to his father and say ‘this is my girlfriend,’ he’d be skinned alive. Minho knew Theo’s father, he wasn’t a very nice man – before and after Theo’s mother passing, Mr. Nott wasn’t the person that people wanted to cross. 

But it was also obvious that Theo didn’t care about what his father thought or planned for the young Slytherin. 

As Minho headed to the doors, he glanced over his shoulder, seeing Lana still snogging Theo. Good, she didn’t have to see him disappear. He pushed open the door, feeling the chill of the March air in the dungeon. Minho carefully closed the door behind him so no one noticed that someone left. It was a new rules with the Squad that everyone had to stay in one place at all times or Umbridge would find out. About the only good thing that came out of dating and befriending students in Umbridge’s little Squad was insider information. 

Minho kind of wished he had Potter’s magical map to see where everyone was. It was a God-sent. 

The castle seemed extra quiet these days; curfew was pushed to 7:30 for _everyone_. So no one _dared _venture out of their dorms with Umbridge as headmistress. However, Minho wasn’t like the others at Hogwarts, he didn’t give a shite about being caught. Not that he would be – Filch could only be in so many places at once. Sure, he had his bloody cat but Mrs. Norris really couldn’t do anything but meow and hiss. She had no real powers against the students. 

Also Umbridge was probably in her new office, trying to make it pinker_ and kitten like _for whatever reason. 

As Minho turned the corner, a Prefect note appeared before his face. Snatching it out of thin air, he leaned his shoulder against the wall as he opened the folded note. Looking down at the handwriting, a smile appeared on his face. 

_Room of Requirement._

_Come NOW._

_-DM_

Pocketing the note, Minho quickly headed to the seventh floor. He wasn’t even sure if the Room of Requirement could return to its former glory with the way Umbridge blew through it. But looked like it could – magic, after all. The sixth-year snuck around, making sure he didn’t run into Filch, Umbridge, or Mrs. Norris on his way to Malfoy.

Once Paek arrived to the seventh floor, he paused outside the wall. The doors didn’t show up to him. “Fuck.” He muttered. Minho closed his eyes as he thought about Draco Malfoy and what the fuck he could planning. Minho creaked one eye open and saw the door appeared. The sixth-year glanced over his shoulder before pushing open the door. 

Upon entering, Minho stopped dead in his tracks – the room looked identical to Draco’s back at the Malfoy Manor. Minho realized that Draco probably couldn’t get the same room they shared before since it was only in Minho’s mind. Pushing some of his hair from his face, noticing the differences in the Room of Requirement’s version of Draco’s room. It was more _bright _than dark and gloomy, still green but Minho knew that was because Draco actually liked the color green before even knowing about Slytherin house. It also didn’t have that _chill _to it like the manor had, Minho _definitely _felt the warmth. “Draco?” He called out as he removed the leather jacket from his body. 

Tossing the article of clothing off to the chair by the door, Minho undid the buttons to his dress shirt that Goyle made him wear, for _whatever _reason. The teen pulled out his wand as he walked over to the fireplace. Flicking his wand, he lit the logs to warm up the room even more. Glancing around the room, Minho wanted where Draco ran off to – the sixth-year didn’t see the guy he was dating outside in the hallway. “Draco?”

“_You’re impatient_!” He yelled from the on-suite bathroom. Minho turned his attention to the location Draco’s voice came from. The sixth-year snickered as he walked over to the bed, discarding his shoes in the process. He flopped back onto the bed placing one of his arms over his eyes. 

“I hope you didn’t buy me anything, Draco,” 

“We can barely leave Hogwarts, Minho. Umbridge even canceled the Easter holiday, so what do you think?” Draco stated as he walked out of the bathroom. Minho must have sprinted to the Room of Requirement because Draco wasn’t quite finished with his plans but he knew he could improvise. 

“Oh, trust me, _I know_. Mother _and _father both send me Howlers about it, basically blaming _me _for the cancellation and not Umbridge.” Minho rolled his eyes behind his lids. Removing his arm, he placed them behind his head, still keeping his eyes closed. “Not that I really care.” Minho commented. 

“Why do your parents even care, they don’t celebrate Easter.” Malfoy asked, leaning against the bed frame of the replica of his own bed at home. The black haired teen opened his eyes, turning his attention to Draco. “That is very true, but apparently they like having their children at home when they are working in their offices.” Minho stated as he leaned on his arms to look at Draco Malfoy. “So, _I’m here_, what could you possibly want?” Minho smirked. 

Malfoy smirked, “It’s your birthday.” 

“Yeah, so?”

“You act like it’s a completely bad thing?”

“To me, it is.” Minho put all his weight onto his left arm as he held out the right. “All I want is Lana and you around me – I had Lana all afternoon, and Pansy said _you’d be late_. She did not mention you dragging me away from the party.” Minho commented with a playful smirk as the blond took his hand. Minho pulled the fifth-year forward, setting him off balance. Draco’s eyes widened briefly before Minho rolled onto his side to wrap his arms around the blond. Minho closed his eyes as he pressed his forehead into Draco’s. 

Suddenly, Minho scrunched his face up once he felt a chill across his body. Opening his eyes, he glanced between him and Draco. Minho’s eyes widened as Draco smirked. “You fucker…” 

“It’s your birthday, Minho, so _obviously _you should be in your _birthday suit_.” Minho smirked at the black haired teen. Minho rolled his eyes playfully before leaning in to kiss him. The blond pulled back before Minho could. “Happy birthday, Minho.”

Minho smiled. “Be my boyfriend.” He blurted out without really thinking about the words. The sixth-year pressed his lips together after he realized what he said. Draco was wide-eyed but then pulled Minho toward him. “Of course.” Draco whispered. 

To say that Minho Paek was happy was an understatement. He grabbed the back of Draco’s neck, kissing him deeply. Before he knew what was happening, Draco had him on his back, straddling him. He groaned as Draco shifted. “_Merlin_. Best birthday _ever_.” Minho sighed happily. 

Draco’s eyes narrowed. “Nothing has happened, dumbarse.” 

“Well, start _somethin’_, Draco!” 

A devilish smirk appeared on Draco’s face – all right, maybe Minho wasn’t ready for what Draco planned after all.


	34. Thirty-Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a few short chapters (*cough* four more chapters *cough*), you guys will be reading my first smutty scene I wrote for Telepathic. God. Now, don't get me wrong, I have written smut before - horrible, horrible smut before. To the point, I'd cringe after writing it or when I've posted it. I still suck at female/male smut scenes, but I have no practice in that. Nor do I have practice in female/female smut scenes either... I do want to get better. I don't know why I went on a smut tangent. XD 
> 
> Anyway, I've gotten back in watching Asian dramas again. Been working through my Plan to Watch list, while adding more to actually watch. And I'm going through the shows that are currently airing to see if I like them. So far, The Good Detective has caught my interest. I do want to start It's Okay Not to Be Okay since I've been hearing so much hype around it and it just sounds good to me. I also need to watch the two Filipino BLs that are currently airing. There's also a Chinese drama I want to start because it's got one of my favorite actors in it... 
> 
> Any of you guys watching any k-dramas? Or are you waiting for any? God, I NEED Stranger 2/Secret of the Forest 2 to air! I've been waiting for it since I finished the first season months ago and fell in love with it. Plus there are so many BLs coming out in September through November alone, I'm slightly overwhelmed.

Minho was purposely distracting Draco Malfoy – the sixth-year had finished off all his end-of-term exams that morning. Draco, however, was still studying for his Dark Arts OWL for tomorrow morning. The common room was extra quiet with students in exams and off studying in their rooms and in the library – even some students were with Madam Pomfrey for calming draughts. Minho was the only one in his year that finished off his exams early, so Draco enlisted him to help him stuff for his exam. 

However, Minho had other ideas. 

Sitting on the couch with Draco between his legs, the sixth-year first started to run his fingers through Draco’s hair to calm the fifth-year down once he felt the tension. Draco sighed happily as Minho scraped his fingers against his scalp. As soon as Draco’s tension left his shoulders, Minho smirked. Leaning forward, he kissed at the back of Draco’s neck. He felt the wizard shiver at the sensation – ah, he found one of Draco’s sensitive spots. Minho smirked wickedly against the fifth-year’s skin. The black haired teen moved one hand from his boyfriend’s locks, moving to the loosen Slytherin tie and dress shirt. Draco fidgeted in his spot on the floor, tightening his hold onto the textbook.

Minho dragged his nails through Draco’s hair, having the blond close his eyes at the sensation going through his body. Minho ran his nose near Draco’s ear, taking deep breaths. Tilting his head, Minho popped the first two buttons of his boyfriend’s shirt, and had the tie completely undone from his neck. Pushing the fabric back, Minho gave teasing kisses along Draco’s neck, making the fifth-year suck in a breath. The sixth-year was very pleased with himself, making Draco just go into a putty state whenever he kissed him. 

Pushing the fabric as far from Draco’s shoulder without causing harm to the other side, Minho bit, sucked, and kissed at the newly exposed skin. It was still a bit red from the last time Minho felt a hickey on Draco’s skin but that didn’t stop Minho from making it bruise again. Draco’s head backward, hitting Minho’s shoulder as he moaned rather loudly. “You should probably keep your voice low, love, _there are _others who can hear you.” Minho muttered against his skin.

“You’re distracting me.” 

Minho removed his hand from the blond’s hair, hearing a brief whimper. He scooted forward, wrapping his arm around Draco’s shoulders to keep him in place. “_The point_– you’ll ace that Dark Arts exam, you don’t need to study,” Minho said as he went back to biting gently against the blond’s skin. Draco shuttered in Minho’s arms. Glancing downward, Minho could see the tent that was growing between Draco’s legs. “Your body’s is delaying you, love,” Minho said in Draco’s ear. 

Draco looked down, quickly covering his crotch with the textbook. Minho chuckled against his ear. “I think you need a break.” Minho whispered.

“My parents ex-expect Os…” Draco mumbled as Minho mouthed at the back of his ear. 

“You haven’t had to go to Pomfrey about a calming draught because of _me_, Draco.” Minho smirked against his skin. “I _must_be doing something right to make you less nervous about your OWLs.” Minho said. 

“By _distracting _me.” Draco sucked in a sharp breath as Minho moved his hand down Draco’s exposed skin. “Minho, stop,” Minho drew back instantly – whenever Draco said stop, _he stopped_. The sixth-year sat up straight, placing his arms around the sixteen-year-old. 

“Do you need help with something?” Minho asked. Draco shook his head, staring ahead of himself. Minho’s head cocked to the side. “Draco? What’s the matter?” 

“My father’s planning something,” Draco stated. 

“Of course he is.” Minho rolled his eyes as he flopped back against the couch. He placed an arm over his eyes; the other hand went back to calming Malfoy down. However, this time it didn’t work. The sixth-year waited for Draco tell him more. 

Draco closed his eyes at the sensation. “He mentioned to mother that something might go down in a few days. But he wouldn’t tell her everything.” Draco muttered, leaning into Minho’s touch. The black haired teen removed his arm from his face, glancing down to the blond. “Lucius keeping secrets from his dear wife, who would have thought.” Minho smirked lightly. 

“Mother’s worried,”

Minho continued to run his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair; he was thankfully Draco decided to ditch the haircare potion for today. “This _is _your father we’re talking about, Draco. Plus he’s a Death Eater, if the Dark Lord has plans, your father must be involved.” Minho rolled his eyes. 

Draco kept his mouth shut. The blond wasn’t sure what to even say after that – Minho was right. But his father wouldn’t tell his mother what was planned. The fifth-year’s eyes widened as Minho’s arms wrapped around him, yanking him up from the floor. “_Fuck_!” He exclaimed, not expecting Minho Paek to have so much strength. Minho twisted around, making Draco go straight onto his back with Minho kneeling between his legs. “How the hell are you _that _strong?” Draco questioned. 

Draco had Quidditch training, he built up muscle mass and was pretty strong to begin with. The blond was shocked that Paek could just pick him up from off the floor in a sitting position. 

Minho smirked. “Oh, I’m stronger than I look, Draco,” the sixth-year dragged his fingers across the inside of Draco’s thighs. The blond sucked in a sharp breath. “Do you want to be distracted now?” Minho dragged his hands up Draco’s hips to settle them on his waist. “No talk of school or of your parents or of the Dark Lord. Just us attempting to stay as quiet as possible.” Minho stated as he leaned down, capturing his boyfriend’s lips. Draco’s hands instantly went into Minho’s hair, digging his blunt nails into his skull. 

Minho popped the buttons of Draco’s school shirt. He removed his mouth from Draco’s, kissing at his collarbone. Draco was breathing heavily, staring up at the ceiling as Minho moved down his chest. As soon as Minho unbuttoned the last button on the shirt, he made Draco plant his feet onto the couch, bending his knees. The black haired teen teased at Draco’s skin as he kissed it lightly. Draco let his mind go blank – he listened to Minho. They didn’t need to talk about school or their parents or the Dark Lord; it was just Draco and Minho.

The sixth-year mouthed at the top of Draco’s pants, Draco held back his moan. Minho smirked against his skin as he felt Draco shift against the couch, trying to get friction between the two of them. Minho removed one of his hands from Draco’s leg, palming him through his tightening pants. The fifth-year hissed at the sudden contact, arching slightly. Minho took the chance to slide his hand under Draco’s shirt to place his hand onto his back. 

Draco grew tired of the teasing from his boyfriend. “Minho…” he whined. Minho lifted his head up from where he was kissing, looking at Draco with an amused look on his face. “Either suck me off or _something _before I come in my pants.” Draco muttered. 

“Your wish is my command,” Draco’s attention snapped to Minho as he removed his hand from Draco’s crotch. The fifth-year watched with his bottom lip between his teeth as Minho worked at the belt, button, and zipper of his dress pants. Draco threw his head back, eyes clamping shut as Minho ran his middle finger against the head. “You gotta be quiet though,” Minho stated. 

Malfoy growled loudly as he looked back at Minho. Before long, his eyes widened, smacking at Minho’s shoulder. “Draco, seriously,” he hit his boyfriend harder in the shoulder. “What the hell?” Minho sat up quickly, glaring at Draco for interrupting the potential blowjob. Draco pointed over the sixth-year’s shoulder. Minho turned, sighing heavily. “Does _everyone _at Hogwarts _not _want me to suck off my boyfriend?” He questioned as he eyed Snape. 

“You two, my office.” 

**\---**

Minho was pouting as he stood next to Draco in Snape’s office, his arms crossed. All he wanted was to distract Draco, and now he was stuck in Snape’s office. “Sir, if this is about what you almost saw-”

Snape rolled his eyes, interrupting Draco. “Next time, do whatever you two do to pleasure each other behind _closed doors_.” Draco nodded his head at his godfather. “I’ve spoken to the Dark Lord,”

Draco straightened up as Minho rolled his eyes at the Potions Master. For a man who was playing both sides of this game, he was rather loyal to the Dark Lord. Minho gestured his hand, making Snape continued before he died of boredom. “Continue, before I take Draco here and now.” Draco’s head whirled toward Minho, ready to wring his neck.

Snape rolled his eyes at the hormonal teenager. “If you _dare _do anything in my office, classroom, or potions room, I’ll make sure no one finds your bodies.” He threatened. Minho smirked at the professor. “The Dark Lord has plans for both of you, while he wouldn’t tell me _every _detail I can assure you, the summer into the next school year for the two of you won’t be easy.” Snape spoke as he stood from his chair. 

Draco looked down to the ground while Minho continued his smirk. “Oh? He’s actually thought that far ahead?” Minho questioned. 

“Yes, Mr. Paek,” 

Minho ‘hmm’ed at the older wizard, nodding his head slowly as if he agreed. “He knows you’re playing both sides, right?” Draco’s eyes widened, turning his attention to his godfather. Snape glanced to the black haired sixth-year. “Or is he just making sure you don’t know his _true _plans?” Minho asked, cocking his head to left. 

“What is he talking about?” Draco asked. 

“The same thing he thinks about you, Paek.” Snape commented. Minho chuckled under his breath. He was amused with what Snape said. Pushing some of his black hair off his forehead, Minho wondered how stupid the Dark Lord actually was. “Same with your father as well.”

“Minho, what the hell is he talking about?”

“The Order of the Phoenix,” Minho stuffed his hands into the pockets of his pants. “The fact that the Dark Lord is still giving me a mission over the summer is rather surprising with my record of listening to authority this year.” Minho stated. 

Snape looked at the sixth-year. “Being a spy for both sides isn’t a game, Mr. Paek. Don’t pretend that you won’t really going to those meetings with Potter and friends because _you wanted to_.” Minho clicked his tongue off the roof of his mouth. Snape was particularly correct about that – Minho was the expectation of _teaching_, it really didn’t happen that way. He helped students with their defensive spells but the real hard stuff was going to come if Umbridge didn’t get Cho. But in the end, Minho actually enjoyed himself and he learned the Patronus Charm. 

“I can conjure a goddamn ferret because of Potter, I’d say that I was _misguided_.” Minho rolled his eyes at the professor. 

“A _ferret_?” Draco echoed, confused about what Minho meant. 

Removing his wand from his back pocket, he pointed his hand to the sky. Closing his eyes for a moment, Minho took a deep breath. “_Expecto Patronum_.” The silvery power came from the tip of the dark wand, soon enough the magic shifted into the little ferret that Minho conjured up. It twisted around him and Draco before moving around the room before Minho flicked is wrist to make the Patronus disappear. “I’m not entirely sure why a _ferret _when Weaselette got a _horse_, but _whatever_. Magic’s magic.” Minho rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms. 

Draco’s face turned red. Minho glanced to his boyfriend. “Something you’d like to share?” 

“Moody, who wasn’t Moody, changed me into a ferret last year after I said something to Potter.” Malfoy rubbed the back of his neck. “Some people call me ferret after that.” 

“Oh dear Salazar,” Minho hung his head, closing his eyes. 

Snape sighed, rolling his eyes for a third time. “This is a warning for you two,” Minho and Draco looked at Professor Snape. “The Dark Lord isn’t worried about what happens between now and next year, you understand that?” The two Slytherins said nothing. “I’ve spoke to your parents, Paek, you’ll be spending the summer at the Malfoy Manor as a request by the Dark Lord.”

Minho nodded his head. 

“Malfoy, you will receive the Dark Mark,” Draco lowered his gaze. Minho reached over, taking his hand with his, giving it a tight squeeze. “The Dark Lord is unaware of you two being…_a couple_, so keep your affection to Draco’s or your guest room, Mr. Paek. If the Dark Lord finds out about your coupling, he won’t be overly pleased – not with the missions he has planned for the two of you.” Minho nodded his head. 

“Is that all?”

“You may go.”

“Fantastic.” Minho nearly dragged Draco out of the office. The sixth-year took a deep breath as he glanced back over his shoulder at the professor. The Dark Lord already had plans for him and Draco, huh? He worked faster than Minho thought.


	35. Thirty-Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how last week, I was like "oh, I'm getting back into dramas!" then hit 500 episodes watched and currently watching six airing shows and planning on starting another new one. SO MANY DRAMAS! XD So many are airing, and I can't wait for next month to start. It is nice to have something to watch during the evenings again - I don't actually watch TV much anymore and I don't have Netflix, so I've been out of touch with watching something weekly (or two times a week). 
> 
> Also, Ateez comeback today! Yes! I've been WAITING for their comeback, even after... everything that happened. But it is finally here! And I'm so happy to have my favorite 4th gen group back!

Minho was sitting on the ledge, looking over Hogwarts – he was waiting for Draco to finish his exam in the Great Hall. One leg was dangling over the edge as he sat there. Minho looked around, seeing some students were coming out to get some fresh air while they waited for the exams to finish off for the year. The sixth-year closed his eyes for a moment, allowing the wind to hit his face. However, the silence was short lived – Minho’s attention was turned to the entrance toward the Great Hall. 

There was a sort of _popping _sound. Louder popping came straight from the Great Hall as Minho jumped off the edge. The Slytherin moved toward the doorway, standing with the other students who were taking in the weather. Minho’s eyes widened as he heard glass shatter and then loud thuds of frames falling from the wall. The black haired teen smirked as Umbridge emerged from the smoke, looking rather shocked and upset over the fact that the OWLs were disturbed. Suddenly, the Weasel twins came flying out of the Great Hall and straight out of Hogwarts. 

Minho looked up to the sky, seeing the fireworks they came up with. He shook his head with a pleasant smirk on his face. The students gathered around, clapping and cheering for the twins for showing Umbridge who was boss. Minho felt Lana come up behind him, “They do know how to put on a brilliant show,” Lana smirked at her best friend. 

Minho glanced over his shoulder to the brunette witch. However, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Potter fall backward. His attention snapped to the Gryffindor, wondering what was going on with him. Lana followed his attention, her eyes widened. “Potter!” Pushing forward, Lana approached the scarred Gryffindor – noticing he wasn’t completely with everyone else, he was sort of dazed and in his own world. “Potter?”

The sixth-year kept his distance for a few minutes before Lana’s attention was snapped to him. Her eyes were wide, threatening for tears to fall. Minho wasn’t sure what was going on with Lana Black but whatever Potter said, it got her upset. She fell backward onto her arse, staring at Potter. Her mouth was moving up and down but no words came out. As Lana went to get her best friend, she saw he was gone. 

**\---**

Lana wandered the castle, looking for Minho Paek – he seriously disappeared after what happened in the courtyard. Lana was avoiding Umbridge and her Squad with every ounce of her being as she walked the halls of Hogwarts. The brunette was officially done with school, she no longer needed to care if she got caught or if Umbridge threatened to expel her – Lana Black had _graduated_. She took her last NEWT exam yesterday afternoon; there was no way the headmistress could take that away from her. 

Looking in all of Minho’s regular places in the castle, Lana was coming up blank with the location of her best friend. However, she took another round of the dungeons, stopping when she noticed Snape’s potions closet door open a crack – did Lana miss that before? Pausing, Lana leaned against the wall to peer inside the closet. Snape had his back to the door, probably didn’t even know that the door was open a crack. “You haven’t been telling me everything, Severus.” Minho stated.

By Snape’s body language, he was annoyed with the sudden arrival of Minho Paek. “I wasn’t aware I had to – I gave you the tip about Umbridge at the start of the term, Minho. I thought you were smart enough to know what else was to come.” Snape explained. 

“And Potter?”

“I thought you didn’t care about _Mr. Potter_.”

“_I don’t_. But _Lana _does.” Lana froze in her spot. She _did not _care about Potter. “He’s technically her only family outside of her uncle. Lana doesn’t realize how much she actually likes Potter as a person and a member of her _family_– but something happened this morning, sir.”

“If you talking about the Weasleys’ very public exit from the castle-”

“Potter collapsed and looked dazed.” Minho interrupted the professor. Snape stopped, looking at the sixth-year. “Lana approached quickly and _whatever_he said or even _saw_, it sent her onto her arse. So this is me telling you to tell the Order that either Black’s in danger or the Dark Lord made Potter see something.” Minho explained.

“You are just speculating.” 

“When _doesn’t _something bad happen to Potter at the end of the year?” Minho questioned, raising an eyebrow at the Potions Master. Lana had to agree with her best friend, Potter was a bad news magnet. The brunette wanted to listen more when Vincent Crabbe grabbed her from behind. 

“Oi! Let me go!”

Minho and Snape turned their attention to the commotion coming out of the hallway. The Potions Master approached, yanking the door open. Minho stood where he was, seeing Lana being held onto by Crabbe. “Mr. Crabbe, what are you doing?” 

“I plan on taking her to Umbridge, sir. She’s working with Potter.” 

“_I am not_!” Lana gasped loudly, whirling her head to the fifth-year. “I was looking for Minho.”

“Mr. Paek and I are having a discussion, Miss Black. Do what you wish with her, Mr. Crabbe. Take her to Professor Umbridge for all I care,” Snape rolled his eyes as Lana’s mouth fell open. 

“Sir!” 

“I saw her with Potter earlier.” A different Slytherin stated as he approached. Lana glared at him.

“Then take her to Professor Umbridge, isn’t that your _role_?” Minho snickered at Snape’s comment. He obviously didn’t like Umbridge’s little Squad either. 

“Sir, Professor Umbridge wants to see you.” The second Slytherin stated. Snape rolled his eyes, shooing the students away. Lana got dragged away by Crabbe, she was _fuming_. The sixth-year crossed his arms at Snape, knowing for a fact that Lana overheard what they were talking about. 

Before Minho knew what was happening, he was dragged out of the Potions closet by the collar of his hoodie. The black haired teen glared at Snape as he was forced to go to Umbridge’s office. The Slytherin crossed his arms with a pout as they made their way to the office. Minho stood behind the Potions Master as they appeared in the doorway of Umbridge’s office – all of Potter’s little friends, along with Lana were behind Umbridge’s desk. Minho glanced to Potter who was strapped down to the chair. 

“You wished to see me, Headmistress?” 

“Snape. Yes.” Umbridge whirled to the professor, noticing Minho right away. Minho smirked in her direction as she became flustered. 

“I came along for the ride,” Minho shrugged his shoulders. The teen glanced to Snape with a smirk – Snape had something planned and failed to tell Minho Paek beforehand. Out of the corner of Minho’s eye, he saw the Weasleys products sitting in the corner of the room. Umbridge took all the twins products from the students. Hm. 

Umbridge paid attention to Snape over Minho. “The time has come for answers, whether he wants to gave them to me or not. Have you brought the Veritaserum?” She questioned. Minho looked at Snape – he saw some in his Potions closet, but the professor didn’t take any with him. 

“I’m afraid you’ve used up all my stores interrogating students, the last of it on Miss Chang.” Snape stated as Potter exchanged looks with Granger and Weasley. “Unless you wish to poison him – and I assure you, I would have the greatest sympathy if you did – I cannot help you.” Umbridge looked _mad_. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to finish my meeting with Mr. Paek.” Snape turned, grabbing a hold of Minho’s collar again.

“H-He’s got Padfoot.” Snape stopped dead in his tracks. “He…he’s got Padfoot at the place where it’s hidden.” Potter stated. 

Minho felt Snape’s grip tighten on his collar, making Minho gulp.

“Padfoot?” Umbridge echoed. “What is _Padfoot_? Where _what _is hidden?” She demanded the professor. “What is he talking about, Snape?” Snape didn’t loosen his grip on Minho’s collar as the professor turned to look at Potter, then the Headmistress.

“No idea.” Snape stated before dragging Minho away. The black haired teen had enough of being dragged around for one day. He pulled himself away from Snape. “What the _hell_was that?” 

“Stay put.” Snape ordered.

“I’m not a _dog_.” Minho had only heard the name _Padfoot _once before and it was straight from Potter – _the map_. Potter said that his father, his godfather, and Lupin created the map, giving each other nicknames. 

“_Stay_.” Minho wasn’t entirely sure what was going on with Professor Snape but the former Slytherin walked off quickly. The sixth-year raised an eyebrow until he heard Umbridge’s heels along with two sets of sneakers. Minho ducked into the darkness; watching as the Headmistress, along with Potter and Granger leave the classroom. The Slytherin waited until they were out of sight before he remerged from the darkness. 

Minho glanced into the Dark Arts classroom, wondering where Potter and Granger were taking Umbridge. Placing his hands behind his back, Minho wandered back into the classroom – he headed up the stairs to the office. She had left Potter’s friends and Lana in there with the Squad. Leaning his shoulder onto the doorframe, Minho smirked at the Squad. “Wow, Umbridge trusts you _so much _to keep and one-third of the Golden Trio and buddies.” 

Pansy glared at the black haired Slytherin. Minho’s eyes flicked down, seeing her wand pointed into Lana’s ribcage. “What are you going to do, Parkinson? You’re acting like your wand can be used as a gun.” Minho remarked as he rolled his eyes. He pushed himself from the doorframe, heading over to the boxes of Weasley products. He opened the top one, seeing the pastilles nicely wrapped in boxes. A dark smirk appeared on his face, “I bet these guys are hungry.” Minho pulled out the small treat box, holding it up for the other Slytherins to see. 

A smirk flickered on Weasel’s face. “Oh yeah, _starved_.” The older Weasley spoke, nodding his head. He knew exactly what his twin brothers created while the Squad had _no idea_. 

Minho approached the desk, ready to give the sweets to the Gryffindors and Ravenclaw when Pansy snatched the box from the sixth-year. Minho raised an eyebrow at the witch. “_Problem_?” 

“The Headmistress took these away _on purpose_.” Minho nodded his head slowly at the fifth-year. “Oh, _very _smart of you, Parkinson.” The black haired teen opened the box, showing the brunette witch the yellow sweets. Obviously, she had no idea what the sweet was but it was masked as her _favorite _flavor, lemon. 

Crabbe loosened his grip on Lana as he looked at the sweets in the box. 

Pansy’s eyes flicked from the sweets to Minho then to the two youngest Weasels. “And how are we supposed to know if these sweets are _real_?” She questioned. Draco said nothing because he knew that the Weasel twins played pranks on nearly everyone at Hogwarts, it was only logical to question. 

Minho glanced to the Weasels and friends. “Well, obviously, Weasel and Weaselette both had the sweets before, _right_?” Minho stated. Ginny instantly agreed. 

“They are just lemon sweets.” Ron nodded in agreement with his sister. Pansy was still hesitant about the sweets that Minho was offering. “I’ve had them before.” Lana added quickly, making the other Slytherins in the room look in her direction. “They are fairly good, if you like lemon.” Lana stated. 

Minho moved away from the Squad, placing the sweets back into the top box. “Do as you wish, Parkinson. All I did was suggest you feed the idiots – if you don’t want to, you don’t have to. Merlin, you are really have a stick up your arse,” Minho rolled his eyes as Pansy gasped dramatically. 

Minho was _purposely _pushing her buttons. “_Fine_!” Pansy moved away from Lana, having the other follow her to investigate the sweets. Minho eyed his boyfriend as he hesitated before popping the small sweet into his mouth – Crabbe and Goyle were eating majority of them. As soon as Minho saw the first hint of a green tint to Pansy’s face, he smirked proudly. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t have listened to me after all.” Draco’s head whirled around, seeing his boyfriend’s wicked smirk as he waved the members of Dumbledore’s Army out of the room before the Puking Pastilles took full effect. Weasley grabbed Granger and Potter’s wands from off the desk before heading out. As soon as the students were down the stairs, they could hear the Slytherins starting to vomit. 

“What the _hell_, Minho?” Lana growled as she grabbed his arm. Minho smirked at his best friend. “Don’t worry about it – I just knew about the Puking Pastilles, that’s all. The twins tried to get me to eat one earlier in the year.” Minho shrugged. 

“Why did you help us?” Longbottom questioned. 

Minho looked at the Gryffindor. “‘Cause of the Padfoot comment – if Potter’s worried then I think Lana should be do.” 

“What the fuck is _Padfoot_?”

“Sirius.” Weasley stated. Lana looked at the male Weasley, giving him a confused look. “We’ll explain on the way, come on!”


	36. Thirty-Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost wasn't going to put this week - my mental health keeps bobbing up and down. August hates me, so much. So, so, so much. It's not even funny how much I hate August. The reason I didn't post last week was because it was my mom's birthday... it's been two years since her passing and the second year is certainly the hardest. Having her birthday early in the month, and then having to remember that at the end of the month last year was when I officially had my completely mental breakdown, August isn't nice to me. I hate summer, and last year, everything was just piling up on me, to the point I broke down. Breakdowns are not fun, I do not recommend them. But as you can see, I hate August, a lot. And it doesn't help that something new happens every day that makes August just a little bit more difficult. 
> 
> Like right now, the reason why I almost didn't post this week as well, is because I'm second guessing myself. Second guessing myself with posting Telepathic - like don't get me wrong, I love you guys for reading and enjoying this story. It's just... the past couple of days I feel like I don't "belong" here, which I know that's false and it's just my subconscious being a dick to me. I know this. Now, it's been a year since I wrote Telepathic and going back and reading what I wrote previously, I'm just like... "I wrote this?" And I do this every time I post something new, it's all me, it's all in my head. Although, some of the things I've written and posted on a different site, I still want to delete but I don't have the heart to. But I just keep rereading and wondering how people liked this story. Now, Telepathic isn't bad, it isn't. It is my first BL/mlm/whatever you want to call it, because my ex-best friend (long story on that) said, when I thought of this idea, "oh, I was hoping it would be a Draco Malfoy/OC story." 
> 
> She heavily influenced me to start writing these types of stories and while I do not regret writing this or the other stories, but... looking back, I see more of HER and I see ME. Yes, I wrote all the words, I created Minho and Lana, I figured out face claims, but looking back... all I see is her, and... it... sucks. She was manipulative, she was toxic, and looking back (can I think of other words, for the love of God), I see that some of the stuff I wrote was because of her influence. Luckily, I have broken away from her and her toxic, immature behavior, but my brain doesn't shut off, it doesn't give me a break. And, unfortunately, she's the cause of some of my mental health issues. 
> 
> I kind of lost myself there for a little bit, I'm pushing through this month, it's going by slowly. I'm trying, I'm really trying to think of the positive and the good things in my life and focusing on myself. I'm trying not to think about the things that are on my mind, but sometimes they just come into my mind and I'm like "oh, fuck you." A lot has happened this year, mainly bad, but 2020 has been horrible to pretty much everyone. There was slivers of "good" but most of it has been extremely horrible. Anyway, 2019 was one of the worst years I had experienced, 2020 is slowly inching itself up there, but I won't let it. 
> 
> Anyway, if you don't see me post, just know that August is a horrible month for me mentally and I could just take a sudden break at any time.

Hearing the story from Weasley’s mouth about what was going to go down in the Ministry of Magic, Minho _had _to go. Just because he wanted to see the Dark Lord’s face to see him with Potter and his friends – that would be _so much fun_. Lana had no choice in the matter, within the time she spent with Sirius; he was still her uncle, her only family. If he was in danger, Lana needed to go and find out what the Dark Lord had planned for the Black. 

As much as the brunette didn’t want to venture to find out what Potter saw, she didn’t have a choice. Minho was making her go because she would regret it later. 

Lana buried her face into Minho’s back, as they had to fly to London, straight to the Ministry. The Head Girl was _terrified _of flying – she absolutely _hated _flying. Lana barely passed her flying lessons in her first-year until Madam Hooch decided that Lana knew how to do the basics, she didn’t need to attempt to break anything else. In the past, Lana had broken her arm, wrist, and leg all from falling off her broomstick. So, Madam Hooch took pity on the first-year. Since then, Lana kept her feet on the ground at all times and only using Apparition when need be. 

They couldn’t Apparate all the students to the Ministry since Lana wasn’t confident in her Side-Along Apparition, Minho _just _passed his exam and they couldn’t Apparate on the Hogwarts grounds. So, flying was the only option. 

As soon as they landed in London and using the visitors’ entrance to the Ministry, Potter was leading the way. Minho realized where they were headed once they stepped off the elevator. The wizard took a deep breath as he remembered the times his father would bring him down to the Department of Mysteries as a kid – it wasn’t for the faint of heart. 

Lana leaned into Minho’s ear. “Where are we?” Lana had only been the Ministry a handful of times. “The Department of Mysteries,” he kept his voice low, trying not to give away their position if the Dark Lord was actually around. 

“Minho, why are we here?” Lana hissed. 

“Because if we didn’t come, you’ll regret it.”

“I don’t even care about Sirius.”

“Keep lying to yourself.” Minho stated as he looked over his shoulder to the brunette. Lana sucked in a breath as they entered the main room of the department. Minho looked around, taking in the darkened room – it was one of his goals to explore the Department of Mysteries. However, today was not one of those days. Pulling out his hand, Minho casted _Lumos_to have some sort of light. The door leading in and out of the room moved away from the students – meaning they were stuck in the room.

Minho stuck to the back of the group that Potter was leading. He was a teen on a mission and the Slytherin wasn’t going to get in the way of that. Once Potter stopped, Minho felt a chill go down his spine. Glancing over his shoulder, Paek saw something black go by. He reached out, grabbing onto the back of Lana’s shirt, pulling her back. 

Lana stumbled backward, having Minho basically catch her as he pulled her into one of the stacks. “The fuck, Minho?”

“Shh.” He brought his finger to his lips. He lowered Lana’s hand, making her point the wand down to the ground. If Minho’s suspicious were correct, _Death Eaters _were around. The black haired teen placed his hand over Lana’s mouth to keep her from gasping when she saw the Death Eater approach. The mask concealed his face, but Minho knew who it was. 

Pressing his chest into Lana’s back, he leaned into her ear. “_Do not_make a sound.” Lana felt a shiver go down her spine – this was the Minho Paek Lana _loved_. The dark and threatening version of him was something Lana adored to see. Having Death Eaters around, Minho Paek had to dark and evil, he did have the Dark Mark on his forearm to prove it. 

Keeping his hand over her mouth, Minho made sure that the Death Eaters didn’t see them. If _any _of the Death Eaters saw Minho Paek with Lana Black _and _Harry Potter, it was only seconds before his parents found out about his allies. Minho licked his lips as Bellatrix Lestrange approached Lucius Malfoy. Lana’s eyes widened, seeing the escaped prisoner in the Ministry of Magic with her brother-in-law. “_Keep calm_,” Minho told her.

He could feel Lana’s heart beating rapidly, nearly pounding out of her chest. 

“Just do as I say, and we’ll get out of here without much harm.” Lana nodded her head slowly at Minho. The male Slytherin began to move backward, knowing there was a back door in the room, he had seen it before with his father. However, when Minho moved back, he hit something hard. Gulping, he looked over his shoulder, eyes widening as he stared at the mask of _his father_. 

Lana noticed that Minho had run into something but nothing had fallen. His hand dropped from her mouth, allowing her to look over her shoulder. Minho was frozen as the Death Eater stood behind them. “R-Run.” Minho said, shoving Lana forward. The brunette stumbled, ramming straight into one of the shelves. Suddenly, the objects began to fall, one-by-one. Lana’s eyes widened as they shattered to the ground, making Lestrange and Malfoy look in their direction. “Run!” Minho ordered, grabbing onto Lana’s hand. He yanked her forward, darting away from the Death Eaters. 

Holding on tightly, Minho and Lana through the shelves to get away from the Death Eaters that were after Potter and the fake vision he saw. Minho kept going, even with Death Eaters flying about trying to get to the teens. Lana was almost tripped over her own feet as Minho waved his wand to make the objects fall off the higher shelves to distract the Death Eater behind them. Lana looked over her shoulder, seeing the mask that Minho was scared of. “Minho, who the hell is that?” 

“Don’t ask question, just _run_!” Minho ordered, pulling Lana closer to him. He looked over his shoulder – at least he’ll be staying at the Malfoy Manor for the summer instead of going home. He wouldn’t be able to face his father after this. Suddenly, Minho and Lana rammed their chests into the backs of Potter’s friends. 

“_Protecto_!” Weaselette pointed her wand in the direction of the Death Eater headed in their direction. However, as much as Minho thought she did the right thing, _Protecto_had _one _side effect. The Slytherin looked up to the high shelves, seeing the prophecies starting to fall. _Protecto _caused destruction in its wake.

“Get to the backdoor! This way!” Minho shouted, waving his arm over his head. The shelves were starting to all fall forward onto the teens. “Faster!” He ordered, trying to make them run as fast as possible toward the backdoor. As soon as the backdoor was open, Minho had the rest of the Hogwarts students go first before jumping through the door.

Thankfully someone – probably Granger – casted a lowering spell or people would have been seriously hurt. Minho grunted as his chest hit the ground. The teen closed his eyes tightly, taking deep breaths. He was _so _thankful that Snape got him permission to spend the summer with Draco. Minho opened his eyes slowly, taking deep breaths to control his heart rate that was going off the chart. Lana was kneeling in front of him. “Minho, who was that?” She asked quietly. 

Minho pushed himself up, cringing at the headache that was forming behind his eyes. Going onto his knees, Minho looked at Lana, shaking his head. “Just the one person who doesn’t want me being friends with _you_.” Minho stated, looking at his best friend. 

Lana’s mouth fell open.

“Department of Mysteries, they got that part right.” Weasel stated as the other students stood up from the ground. Minho looked ahead of himself, seeing the large arch. His father told him stories about what was hidden behind the Department of Mysteries but… he never saw it before. 

“Minho, was he-” Minho held up his hand, not allowing Lana to stay his father’s name in front of Potter. He didn’t need to let the fifth-year know that he let a Death Eater’s son into Dumbledore’s Army. Rubbing at his arm, Minho felt the mark move against his skin – _that wasn’t good_. He closed his eyes at the sensation as Lana reached forward. “Lana, no!” He shouted, getting the attention of Longbottom and Weaselette. 

Lana didn’t care for the moment as she pushed up the sleeve of Minho’s hoodie. The black ink of the mark shined back at Lana. Her mouth fell open – she knew that Minho showed her when she was drunk off her arse, but seeing it now. Minho looked _scared _about the movement of the Dark Mark on his skin. Weaselette went to say something to Potter but stopped when Potter exclaimed for everyone to get behind him. She didn’t have time to tell him about Minho’s betrayal. 

Minho hissed at the sudden movement of the mark. His eyes widened as he grabbed a hold of Lana, pushing her down to the ground. “Minho, what the-” Suddenly, all Lana could see was swirling black. However, Minho lost contact with Lana when he was shoved backward.

“Lana!” He shouted as he was pushed down onto his back. Minho looked up once the blackness that swirled around him and his best friend disappeared. Getting back onto his knees, he saw what Death Eaters were holding onto whom. The sixth-year gulped as he saw his father holding on tightly to Lana by the neck. His fingers curled around, the tip of his wand pressed against her temple. Lana was visibly shaking – she had never gotten close to Kinam Paek before, and seeing him as a Death Eater made her realize why Minho never wanted his parents to find out about his friendship with her. 

Potter stood up, seeing his friends being held against their will. His eyes landed on Minho Paek who had a smirk playing at his lips. The Slytherin stood up from the ground, pushing the hoodie off his body to the floor. That was when Potter saw the mark on the sixth-year’s forearm. It was the same mark he saw in the sky during the Quidditch match last summer. The sixth-year chuckled darkly as he stared at Potter. “_Surprise_.” 

Running his hand through his hair, Minho approached Potter carefully. The Gryffindor had his wand at the ready but he didn’t raise it at the Prefect. “You really aren’t as bright as people suggested, Potter.” Minho let out an airy laugh with a headshake. “You had a Death Eater in your little army. I was right under your nose and you didn’t even know.” Minho had fun playing with Potter’s emotions. 

Potter just stared at Minho.

Minho was meant to be toying with Potter – Snape told him to. The teen moved around Potter, glancing down to the prophecy that the Dark Lord wanted. Potter didn’t even move the prophecy out of Minho’s line of sight. A hand came down onto the sixth-year’s shoulder. “Hello again, Mr. Paek,” Lucius greeted. The black haired teen looked up at blond wizard, nodding his head. Lucius gestured his head to make Minho go stand off to the side – apparently Kinam and Lucius had an agreement if their sons were even in danger to have their word of protection.

Minho moved off to the side, decided to look for his wand but then realized who had it. Glancing over to Lana, she held on tightly to his wand along with hers. What was she doing with Minho’s wand like that? Minho barely paid attention to what Lucius was saying to Potter – all he knew was that the Dark Lord needed the prophecy. Watching Potter carefully, he placed the flooded crystal into the blond wizard’s hand. 

The black haired teen looked over to Minho, giving a wink. Lana gave a confused expression as white flashes entered the room. “Get away from my godson.” Sirius Black came out of nowhere, socking Lucius Malfoy straight in the face. The Order of the Phoenix appeared in the room, sending off the Death Eaters that were around the students. Minho rushed forward as Lana was let go by his father, he grabbed onto her wrist, yanking her into his arms. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he breathed quickly. Minho needed to apology to Lana. “I needed to bring you here against your will – Snape ordered me.” Minho stated. 

“Sn-Snape?” Lana pulled herself away from Minho. She looked up at him. “What are you talking about? Why would Snape care?” Lana questioned as she handed back his wand. 

“Yeah, about that…” Minho chuckled awkwardly as Remus Lupin appeared behind them. The werewolf took them away from the fighting that was starting. Lana was holding onto Minho as they were brought over to where everyone else was crouching out of the way. Minho nearly forgot his mark was out in the open, he quickly casted as concealing charm before the Order saw the mark. Although, Minho was pretty sure that a few of them knew about his Death Eater status. 

“Minho, tell me what’s going on.” Lana stated. 

Minho rolled his eyes. “Can’t it wait until _after _this is over?” Minho questioned as he yanked Lana down as a spell was overshot and hit the stone near them. The rock shattered, sending pieces flying. 

Before Lana could ask a third time, she heard the familiar curse being uttered. “_Avada Kedavra_!” Lana felt like it was slow motion as she whirled her head around. Minho was trying to stop her before the seventh-year saw what happened. Bellatrix Lestrange had used the Killing Curse. _On Sirius_. 

Minho wrapped is arms around Lana before she tried to run off and toward her uncle. Lana was screaming as Sirius’ soul went into the archway. Minho struggled to keep Lana from moving from her spot on the ground. “Shh, shh. Lana, shh.” Minho whispered as he pressed her against his chest. Lana was crying out – for someone she claimed she didn’t care about, she was having a real fit about his death. Minho pressed his face into her hair as the tears fell down his best friend’s cheeks. 

Lana Black was now officially alone. She had no family left that cared about her – Lana slumped backward, making Minho lose his balance. He landed hard onto his arse with Lana on his lap. She pressed her hands into face as she began to cry harder. Minho was now whispering things in her ear to keep her calm, trying to make sure she knew she wasn’t alone. Lana had him and Riley – that was the only family she needed. 

It was hard to see his best friend lose all hope. “You have _Theo_, Lana. Think about _Theo Nott_.” Minho tried. Lana began to whimper, her tears slowly stopping. “That’s right, think about Theo. Think about the guy you continuously shag and pretend you don’t fancy him. Think about the times you two spent together.” Minho told her. 

Lana clamped her eyes shut. 

“Think about Riley, and think about us. I know it’s hard losing family, but _you have family_– you have Riley, Theo, and me. _We _are your family. Don’t think about your foster home or the fact you barely spent time with Sirius, think about the times at Hogwarts and with Riles.” Minho told her. 

Shortly, Lana’s whimpers had died down and so had her crying. Her eyes were red and face was puffy. “You may have lost Sirius but so did Harry, you can’t just pretend you didn’t want a relationship with your uncle. Or that you want a relationship with the Malfoys; you just want to feel love. I know you do.” Minho hugged his best friend tightly. 

Luna approached, standing next to Lana and Minho. She gave the pair a smile. “I knew you couldn’t be that person you were back there.” She spoke straight to Minho. The sixth-year looked up at Looney. “You care about everyone around you.” He sucked in a breath as he started at the blonde Ravenclaw. 

The Ravenclaw smiled brightly at the Slytherin pair before holding her out for Luna to take. The brunette took it with ease, pushing herself off of Minho’s lap. She wiped her face with the sleeve of her jacket, trying not to burst into tears. Luna kept her hand in Lana’s as Minho stood up from the ground. He glanced to the concealing charm on his forearm – no, he couldn’t. He couldn’t just reverse the charm and have everyone know he was a Death Eater, even if it wasn’t by choice. Rubbing the area, the group moved from the archway to the main part of the Ministry of Magic. 

Upon entering, everyone could see Potter on the ground with Dumbledore standing over him. Potter looked rather pathetic as he lied on the floor. Minho stood there, watching as Potter attempted to break free of something in his own head. Soon enough, the Dark Lord was standing over the teenager – Minho’s heart dropped as he stared at the man who gave him the Dark Mark during summer. He gulped, feeling Luna reach for his hand.

He looked at the blonde witch, allowing her to hold his hand. The Slytherin looked over to the Dark Lord, he was thankful he dyed his hair and allowed it to go back to his natural color because the Dark Lord didn’t recognize him. Or at least, Minho _hoped_.

Soon enough, the Ministry started to open for the day – having the Minister of Magic emerge from one of the Floos to see the Dark Lord standing over Potter. The rest of the Order approached behind the Hogwarts students. As soon as the Minister saw the Dark Lord in the flesh, he was gone. Fudge stood there with some of the other Ministry workers, unable to deny that the Dark Lord was indeed back. “He’s back?” The Minister sounded _completely _shocked.

Minho smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: I really don't like how I wrote this chapter, I don't... oh, well. I have no desire to edit it or rewrite the whole fic. This story is a year old, I will continue to drag certain chapters. XD


	37. Thirty-Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...So, it's been nearly two months since I last posted. Apologizes. Um, like I said August is a hard month for me mentally. And then something happened in September in my family that sent me spiralling a little bit. Don't worry, everything is okay now. It was just... a reality check that I'm not the only one suffering through shitty mental health in my family. 
> 
> But also, I was second guessing myself with this story and whether or not to continue posting on here. It's just my own head, my own mind telling me that I'm not "good enough" for AO3, then I remember, there are literally stories on any writing platform that are... - I'm trying not to sound rude here - but some stories are just downright horrible. I was there at one point in my writing journey, but I was just second guessing myself. I know that AO3 has A LOT of E rated stories and I was comparing myself to them. When I've literally only started writing smut last year. 
> 
> One: I shouldn't be comparing myself to others, especially for something that was completely new for me.  
Two: I shouldn't be afraid or nervous to post my own story.   
Three: I know that this was my very first male/male smutty scene I've ever written, OF COURSE it is going to be terrible.  
Four: I shouldn't worry about what the response may or may not be, I know not everyone will like my work. I normally don't care, but something about AO3 makes me feel like I need to be a certain person.
> 
> I legit have so many story ideas - NaNo is right around the corner, so that will be exciting! I already know what my idea is going to be. I haven't decided if I'm going to post it on here as well. Let me know if I should.

Minho was sitting on top of the table in the Great Hall – staring at the students who were saying their goodbyes to their friends and the graduates. Minho glanced to his left, where Lana would normally be sitting next to him, but she had requested from the headmaster – yes, Dumbledore got his job back – if she could skip the graduation and just leave Hogwarts early. He granted her wish, and Minho didn’t even get a chance to say his goodbyes. Theo was the only one who knew where Lana went off to – and he was closed lipped. 

So now Minho was alone. 

The sixth-year played with the green Prefect pin that was given back to him by McGonagall, informing him early that he was Head Boy for next year. With Umbridge gone, Hogwarts had gone back to normal in an instant. He was given back all his Prefect responsibilities and there was no need to worry about Delores Umbridge anymore. The sixth-year was glad that horrible witch was gone from Hogwarts, now he didn’t have to worry about his relationship with Draco. 

Who was currently giving him the silent treatment for the whole Puking Pastilles thing. Minho snickered at the memory of watching his boyfriend eat the sweet before realizing he shouldn’t have the instant he saw Minho’s smirk. So, Paek was currently waiting for his boyfriend to come to his senses about the whole situation and forgive him. Like hell was Minho going to apologize for that – he needed to get the Squad off the backs of Dumbledore’s Army. 

Minho leaned forward, his arms on his legs. The “rumors” spread throughout Hogwarts quickly that he was a Death Eater. Coming straight from the mouth of Ginny Weasley, and Luna confirmed it but not in an evil way. She basically said she didn’t care if he was a Death Eater - he was kind. So, Minho decided not to hide the fact he had the mark on his arm. That started something in Slytherin house – Parkinson came forward with her tail between her legs, looking like she was about to cry because of everything she did to him. 

That was a fun experience for the sixth-year. 

A Prefect note appeared in front of his face as some first-years moved away from the Slytherin table. Minho grabbed the note, mark exposed, making the first-years’ eyes widened and run away from the Slytherin. Minho shook his head as he opened the note. 

_Room of Requirement._

_-DM_

Sticking the tip of his tongue out of his mouth, Minho jumped from the table. Pocketing the note into his jeans, he headed off in the direction of the Room of Requirement. Now that the ban was lifted off the students, they were allowed to walk the castle freely. He moved throughout the castle with ease, coming across Holly who escaped his room earlier in the day. “Afternoon, Holly, wanna follow me?” 

Minho reached down, picking up the black cat with ease. The cat purred loudly, rubbing his head into Minho’s chin. Minho smiled at his pet as he continued on his way to the Come and Go room. The sixth-year allowed the cat to stand on his shoulders as he approached the wall that led into the Room of Requirement, closing his eyes he thought about _Draco Malfoy_. 

At seventeen, Minho had no idea how he got lucky with Draco. For years, he never thought he’d end up with the blond arsehole. 

He heard the familiar cracking of the wall, so he opened his eyes to see the door. Holly meowed loudly before jumping off his owner’s shoulders. Minho chuckled at his cat before he pushed open the door. The room looked just like Draco’s bedroom again, just warmer tones of green than before. He found Draco sitting on the bed with his arms over his eyes. 

Holly trotted into the room, sitting right next to the fireplace. He curled up near the warm fire. Minho closed the door softly since Draco didn’t seem to notice that his boyfriend had entered. The sixth-year got an idea in his mind as soon as he entered as saw his boyfriend. He removed his shirt, tossing it onto the chair that sat by the door. Approaching Draco, he kept his footsteps light, making sure he didn’t startle the fifth-year. 

Minho got down on his knees, kneeling between Draco’s open legs. Minho knew that Draco wasn’t napping, he just asked him to come to the Room of Requirement – there was no way his boyfriend would nap. The sixth-year smirked as he pressed his lips to the inside of Draco’s thighs. Draco jumped at the sudden affection. “Merlin, Minho!” 

He lifted his head up to look at the blond that was upright. “We’re alone.”

“You brought your damn cat,”

“He _found _me. Besides, you’ll have to deal with Holly when I’m over at the manor for the summer.” Minho smirked at him. Draco’s eyes widened at the reminder that Minho would be spending the entire summer with him and his mother at the manor. The sixth-year pushed him back onto the palms of his hands, “Holly won’t disturb us, I promise. He’s too interested in napping in front of the fireplace.” Minho glanced over his shoulder to the black cat. 

Holly was curled up in a ball, facing the warm fire. 

Minho looked back at Draco, a glimmer in his eyes as he stared up at the blond. He took a breath, “I’m sorry, all right? I should have told you about the plan but I didn’t know how you’d react, so… I needed you to follow in the footsteps of your little buddies.” Minho stated. 

Malfoy rolled his eyes at Minho. “Whatever, I’m not _mad_.”

“Yeah, you are.” Minho rested his arms on Draco’s legs, looking at him with a faint smile. “But you are more pissed that your father’s currently in Azkaban.” Minho pointed out. Draco’s expression darkened, not wanting to talk about his father or that fact that Minho was seen in the Daily Prophet. 

Minho stood up, standing between Draco’s legs. “Now,” Minho pushed Draco completely onto his back. “It’s the last day official evening at Hogwarts and I plan on making sure we don’t leave this room until we _absolutely _have to.” Minho told him with a smirk. 

Draco bit down on his tongue as he moved back onto the bed to allow Minho to climb onto the bed. Minho could see his boyfriend was just as eager as he was, which made him happy. With everything going on the past few weeks, he barely got time to even kiss the Malfoy. The sixth-year undid the buttons of Draco’s dress shirt – even in his casual wear he still wore dress shirts. Draco sat up to help push off his shirt from his shoulders, mouthing at Minho’s exposed shoulder. 

“Ah,” Minho placed his hands on Draco’s shoulders. “You can pleasure me in a few minutes – but first, _you_.” Paek pushed Malfoy down onto the bed, kissing at his skin as he worked down his body. Draco sucked in a breath as Minho marked his skin, wanting to make things last for as long as possible. Since no one knew where they wandered off to and no Lana attempting to talk to Minho, they were safe from interruptions. 

Moving down the blond’s chest and stomach, Minho knew where all of Draco’s pleasure points were. He was slightly ticklish at the hips, right above where his pants sat. Minho dragged his fingers down Draco’s sides, having Draco inhale sharply as his nails dug into the skin. It was clear that Draco was enjoying the foreplay that Minho was delivering. 

The black haired teen dragged his lips across the top of Draco’s pant line, trying to keep himself calm. He could feel a slight bulge against his chest as he kissed his boyfriend. Draco’s eyes had drifted closed as Minho removed one of his hands from his waist to the growing bulge between them. Palming the blond, Draco’s mouth fell open with a small moan. Minho smirked against the exposed skin before unbuttoning and moving down the zipper. The blond lifted his hips from the bed to allow Minho to remove them with ease. 

The seventeen-year-old kissed the inside of Draco’s thigh. Draco groaned rather loudly. “Is there a _reason _you are going _slow_?” Draco asked through clenched teeth. The dark haired Slytherin looked over to Draco, raising an eyebrow. The older Slytherin trailed his fingers up and down the forming bulge, making Draco’s close his eyes at the sensation. “_Minho_…” he moaned. 

“Once summer starts, Draco, I don’t know how often we’ll be able to pleasure each other.” Minho said honestly. With what little information that Minho had gotten from Snape about the matter of him staying at the Malfoy Manor for the summer he had no idea what the Dark Lord had planned. Obviously they both knew that he had plans for them but they had no idea until they were called upon by him. “I’m not sure what’s going to happen over the summer, Drake.” Minho added as he kept his hand on Draco’s inner thigh. 

“We’ll find a way. We fucked in my father’s office during Christmas, we’ll find time.” Draco reassured him. With Minho staying over at the manor, it would be easier than just saying to his parents he wanted to go over to the manor everyday. 

Minho looked down, seeing the beginnings of a wet spot on Draco’s underwear. The dark haired teen knew that Draco was right but they also had to consider the Dark Lord would be watching them at some point during the summer to make sure they aren’t disobeying him. Minho toyed with the waistband of Draco’s underwear. “Getting excited, are we?”

“You are doing this on purpose.”

“I apologized, now I want to give you a blowjob, shut up and enjoy.” Minho stated as he pulled the waistband back. Moving forward, he captured the blond’s lips as his fingers wrapped around Draco’s length. The fifth-year reached up and grabbed onto Minho’s black locks. Minho smirked against the blond’s lips as he ran his hand up and down to stroke his boyfriend. Draco tugged at Minho’s hair, wanting something more. Minho pulled away, “Now who’s impatient?” He smirked before tugging down the boxer briefs.

Draco lifted his hips again to allow Minho to pull down the fabric. He moved down the blond’s body again, leaving opened mouth kisses until he got to Draco’s crotch. The blond reacted instantly with a breathy moan as Minho’s breath hit the head of his cock. Draco’s breath hitched as Minho pumped him gently, making the fifth-year squirm. 

Minho teased at the skin at Draco’s hip – trying to stimulate Draco further. Minho found out that Draco’s hips were rather sensitive when touched, so he was taking advantage to the sensation that the blond received. The older Slytherin could feel the beads of pre-cum roll from the tip to his curled fingers. Looking up at the blond, seeing his cheeks were already flushed and mouth open as he breathed heavily. Minho felt his blunt nails dig into his scalp, _wanting more _than just teasing. 

Planting one more kiss at Draco’s hip, Minho settled himself between the legs of his boyfriend. He was still pumping gently and twisting his palm against the head, making Draco whine was the new sensation. Minho was impressed with himself – after all, he had given Draco a few hand-jobs since they started dating but he hadn’t reacted like that before. His chest was rising and falling quickly as Minho lowered himself.

Draco tilted his head to look at Minho Paek fully. The black haired teen smirked over to the blond. “Stop teas- _ah_!” Minho interrupted the fifth-year by doing an experimental lick upward, following the vein. “_Minho_, I-I was talking!” Draco growled as he tightened his grip on the hair on the back of Paek’s head. 

A low chuckle came from Minho as he released Draco’s dick, making the fifth-year hiss. Draco’s cock was throbbing, pre-cum dripping from the slit. The black haired teen leaned down, catching the pre-cum with his tongue. Malfoy’s dick twitched against Minho’s tongue. “Minho, seriously!”

“What, I can’t tease you now?” Minho asked innocently, batting his eyelashes at the blond. Draco’s eyes narrowed at the older student. Minho chuckled, “Foreplay is fun, Draco, don’t worry though,” Minho wrapped his fingers around the base, placing kiss against the tip. Draco’s head dipped backward, a moan escaped his lips. “The real fun’s about to begin.” 

Prying his eyes open, Draco watched as Minho swirled his tongue around the head of his cock. The blond groaned loudly, not caring about his voice in no one could hear him or Minho. A smirk played on Minho’s lips as he continued to swirl his tongue, tasting the pre-cum. Keeping his jaw relaxed, the sixth-year Slytherin lowered his mouth around the head. Draco’s eyes clamped shut as he finally felt Minho’s mouth around him. Malfoy stretched out his fingers in Minho’s hair before tangling them again in the black locks. 

Minho continued to swirl his tongue around the tip, dipping into the slit at the top, making the blond below him suck in a breath. Minho kept his hand on the base of Draco’s cock, allowing himself to go lower onto it. The sixth-year was pretty good at blowjobs, Draco never complained about his technic, so he went slow. 

It had been a few weeks since Minho even attempted to suck off Draco – the last time Snape interrupted them and Draco wasn’t in the mood after that. With exams and what happened at the Ministry, Minho and Draco barely spent time together. So, Minho was making sure they took things slow and wanted to make Draco feel as much pleasure as he could. 

Draco lifted his hips up, only to have Minho push them down so the blond didn’t come early. That was a thought on Minho’s brain as he began to suck and lick at his boyfriend. Minho looked up to Draco, seeing his head was thrown back, biting down on his bottom lip to keep himself quiet. The sixth-year removed his mouth from Draco. “Oi!” The blond cried out once he lost the sensation. 

“I want to _hear _you – no one can hear us but Holly, and I doubt he’ll really care. He’s a cat, he can’t talk.” Minho told him as he removed Draco’s hand from the back of his head. Draco’s fingers curled into the fabric of the comforter, the tip of his tongue sticking out between his lips. The sixth-year kept one hand on Draco’s hip to keep him from bucking for the time being as he returned his mouth to Draco’s dick. The blond let out a sharp breath as Minho hollowed his cheeks. The seventeen-year-old allowed himself to sink lower on Malfoy; he relaxed himself as he began to bob his head. 

Draco breathed through his nose. “_Fuck_…” the word was drawn out as Draco dug his fingers deeper into the fabric. Minho gave a small smirk as he sunk deeper, attempting to take all of Draco into his mouth. Malfoy gasped, jerking his hips upward without warning. Minho coughed slightly when Draco’s cock hit the back of his throat. He pulled back a little bit to adjust his position. Settling himself, Minho started to take Draco back in fully. Malfoy cried out as Minho breathed through his nose, running his tongue around the shaft. Draco was involuntarily bucking against Minho, trying to create some friction between them. He moaned loudly.

Minho _loved _how vocal Draco could get – he dug his fingers into Draco’s hip, probably leaving bruises against his skin. The blond’s right hand let go of the comforter, tangling his fingers into his boyfriend’s hair. He tugged at the short hairs on the back of Minho’s skull, pushing his head down as he thrust into Minho’s mouth. Minho loved the reaction from Draco Malfoy, he was attempting to take control of the pleasure he was receiving – and Minho was allowing it. 

Draco held onto Minho’s head, keeping a good speed – the blond was making sure he didn’t go to fast since he didn’t want to hurt Minho. The fifth-year gasped as Minho flattened his tongue against the underside of the cock, running it across the veins that had popped to the surface. Draco moaned when he felt Minho’s fingers tightened around the base.

Anytime Minho gave Draco a blowjob, he kept his hand around the base to egg the blond on. 

Malfoy could hear Minho moan around his cock, making Draco nearly lose control. When Minho Paek got vocal, it meant that he was pretty turned on, making Draco’s arousal heighten. He could feel himself starting to go over the edge, Minho could even tell. Minho shifted slightly, allowing Draco to be in control. Minho knew when Draco was on the verge of coming – he felt his cock twitch in his mouth as he pulled back to swirl his tongue around the throbbing head. Draco’s eyes clamped shut while Minho sucked roughly, trying to make Draco come. 

It only took a few licks and sucked before shouted loudly, coming straight into Minho’s mouth. The sixth-year swallowed everything Draco had to offer him and once he knew Draco was finished coming, he slowly removed the cock from his mouth, licking the over-sensitive dick to lick up every drop of come. The blond swore loudly, he was seeing stars behind his eyelids as Minho licked him clean. Draco loosened his grip on the black hair while Minho removed himself from Draco’s cock.

He moved upward, kissing Draco. Draco could taste himself. Minho pulled away, looking at the blond carefully. The fifth-year was breathing heavily, red-faced, and looked fucked-out. “After all the times we got interrupted, it was good to actually go through with it.” Minho flopped onto his back, looking up at the white ceiling. He reached down, taking Draco’s hand with his, giving it a squeeze. 

**\---**

Minho was dressed in a pair of jeans, a shirt with a black hoodie over it. The Slytherin flipped the hood over his head, turning his attention to the opening door of his dorm room. He wanted a few minutes alone before heading to the Malfoy Manor for the summer holiday – it would be the last time he would be spending his time in a four-person dorm. As of September 1st, he’d be in a private dorm with the Head Girl. The Slytherin noticed his boyfriend enter. “Ready for summer?” 

Draco shook his head honestly. 

Narcissa wrote Draco a letter last night, explaining what would happen – now that Lucius was in Azkaban, the Death Eater duties were placed onto Draco Malfoy. His Dark Mark would happen sooner than his mother would have liked but with Lucius out of commission, the Dark Lord needed a Malfoy in his corner, and Draco was the only son of the Malfoys. 

Minho stuffed his trunk into the hoodie pocket, grabbing the cat carrier. Holly meowed loudly as the black haired teen disturbed his nap. The older Slytherin approached Draco, “Let’s go. We can’t delay the future any longer,” Minho told him in passing. 

Draco nodded, still not wanting to go home for the summer holiday. He wasn’t ready to receive the Dark Mark. But he knew that Minho would there when it happened and would help him through the pain afterwards. 

“Where’s Bla-” Malfoy stopped himself. “Where’s _Lana_?” He questioned once they were outside of Hogwarts, heading toward Hogsmeade Station. Minho shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. She left after Sirius’ death.” Minho commented. 

Draco’s eyes widened. 

“Only Nott knows and Nott isn’t telling me.” Minho added as a thought ran through his head. Moving Holly’s carrier to the other hand, Minho reached over, entwining his and Draco’s fingers together. Draco panicked; trying to pull away but Minho wouldn’t let him as he pulled the blond in as they stood on the platform of the station. Students were walking around them, wondering what was happening. Minho pressed his lips against Draco’s, having the other Slytherin’s eyes widened at the sudden affection in public. 

Pansy nearly dropped her owl cage when she saw Minho and Draco kissing on the platform. “Holy shit.” Blaise chuckled as he held out his hand to his friends. Goyle grumbled under his breath as he shoved his hand into the pocket of his pants to remove some gallons. The taller student dropped the coins into the Italian wizard’s hand. “Told you.” 

Minho pressed his head against Draco. “Remember, it’s you and me. And with Umbridge gone, we can date freely.” Minho reminded him. Draco looked at Minho; he hoped that the Slytherin was right. “Come on, I think Blaise won another bet.” Draco groaned, throwing his head back. Minho smirked as they walked over to Draco’s friends, hand-in-hand, allowing Hogwarts to know that him and Draco were a couple.


	38. Thirty-Eight

“You can Apparate?”

“Yes, my Lord.” Seventeen-year-old Minho Paek stood before the Dark Lord. He was in the Malfoy Manor ballroom with the rest of the Death Eaters, their spouses, and children who would be receive the Dark Mark that day. Minho’s father was absent for whatever reason but Jia was there, having a disappointed expression on her face upon knowing what she knew. It was only a matter of time before his mother found out about his betrayal in June and his relationship with Draco Malfoy. _That _was surely interesting – it was right before the ceremony, Minho was trying to calm Draco down and the only way he knew how was to kiss him, which led to a snogging with Draco on his lap in the guest bedroom. His mother entered and Minho tuned out the shouting as soon as his mother opened her mouth. 

“One of your classmates has said you announced that you are one of my followers,”

“Not _entirely _correct, my Lord. My mark was seen by accident by a redhead who doesn’t know how to keep her mouth shut. It spread quickly and I couldn’t _exactly_deny it since it was already said that my father is one.” Minho explained, hands behind his back as he stood before the Dark Lord. 

Lord Voldemort gave the upcoming seventh-year a look. “I don’t need to worry about you, do I?” Minho held back his eye roll, a smirk appearing on his lips as he looked at the Dark Lord. He shook his head at him. “I am willing to do _whatever _you task me to, my Lord. There is nothing to worry about, I am willing to do anything you wish.” Minho stated, lowering his head. He was trying not to show his nervousness. 

Minho casually glanced around the room, eyes falling upon the blond teen standing next to his mother. The seventh-year looked back at the Dark Lord, playing with the Malfoy ring that Draco slipped him right before the Dark Mark ceremony. He twisted the silver ring around his index finger, feeling the cool metal against his skin. 

“Even if that means _killing _someone?” Minho’s eyes flicked over Voldemort’s face, before nodded. “Yes, my Lord.” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Draco looking shocked – the mission that the Dark Lord had for Minho Paek was to kill someone. The seventh-year stood straight as the evil wizard stood from the chair, approaching the Head Boy. He noticed the green and silver pin on Minho’s black cloak. “Ah. _Head Boy_.” 

“No one would suspect me, my Lord. I’m not very popular and can go unnoticed.” Minho explained. The Dark Lord nodded his head at the teen. 

“And the young witch you had befriended?”

“_Black_?” Minho rolled his eyes. “Black meant _nothing _to me. She was just a person who wouldn’t leave me alone. I gave her pity and once she graduated last year, we haven’t spoken since.” Minho explained. To be honestly, Minho _missed _Lana Black like crazy. She hadn’t even attempted to make contact with him – and any time he tried to use their communication spell, he never got a response. He knew Lana was reading the golden words but she refused to answer. “She was just a person to pass the time with until such time I was needed as a Death Eater, my Lord.” Minho added. 

Lord Voldemort moved away from Minho. “Step aside, Minho, it is time.” Minho gave a sharp nod before moving over to Narcissa Malfoy’s left side. His hands were still behind his back as Narcissa reached behind him to take her son’s ring from the black haired teen. Draco had to wear his ring while receiving the mark, it was something Lucius wanted. 

Narcissa rubbed Minho’s back, feeling the tension in the teen’s back. He was breathing normally but she could feel his heart beating out of his chest. Minho didn’t want to kill anyone – he didn’t want to raise his wand and use the Killing Curse. He saw what happened to Sirius Black and while his death wasn’t as brutal as Cedric Diggory’s, Minho still knew it wouldn’t be easy for him. 

Draco was last to receive the mark. The people before him were out of Hogwarts or newly recruited. Minho turned his attention to Malfoy, seeing his expression hardening and his skin paling with each Dark Mark that was given. Minho wanted to reach over and take his boyfriend’s hand but the Dark Lord wasn’t aware of their relationship. They kept their relationship behind closed doors at all times. With the Dark Lord keeping himself to the Malfoy Manor as protection against the Ministry and Potter, they could only be together at night. 

Narcissa released her son’s hand, once she knew that it was his turn to receive the mark. Narcissa did not have the mark on her skin; she was a Death Eater by association, through her husband. She decided against the mark when Lucius suggested it many years ago. As much as she disliked the mark and the Dark Lord in general, she kept her mouth shut.

The mother took Minho’s hand, giving it a squeeze. Minho glanced to Narcissa, wondering what was running through her head as she showed the teen motherly love. His own mother refused to acknowledge him after finding out about him and Malfoy, but Narcissa took him under her wing. There was a whole other reason why Narcissa Malfoy made sure that Minho Paek spent the summer at the manor with her son. 

Yes, Minho brought out the best of her son, something she hadn’t seen in several years. Minho was a force that Draco needed – he needed a challenge and Minho was exactly that challenge.

“Ah, young Draco Malfoy,” Draco was kneeling before the Dark Lord. Minho had to look away for a moment as the flashes of him receiving the deadly mark plagued his mind. Malfoy was there to see it too, but it was before everything happened to them – Lucius brought him along to show him what it was like. Minho blocked out what the Dark Lord was telling Draco since he heard it for himself. 

Narcissa held Minho close to her side; she knew that Minho cared for her son and seeing the ceremony happen wasn’t something she’d wish on her worst enemy. The woman felt Minho cringe as he forced himself to look at scene. He had warned Draco _not to _scream or shout. The Dark Lord got _angry _if one shouted as the mark was pressed into their skin – he didn’t want anything bad to happen to Draco. 

The Dark Lord made sure everyone watching the ceremony, for whatever reason, he liked to see the reactions of his followers. Minho held onto Narcissa’s hand tightly, taking a deep breath as the tip of the wand pressed against Draco’s forearm. He gulped, seeing the discomfort on his boyfriend’s face. The mark took a bit of time to appear on the skin, Minho remembered every detail of the mark ceremony. It started out as a discomforting feeling, then turned to pain, then turned to he wanted to off himself just to make it stop. 

Minho’s eyes were on Draco’s face, watching for every sign of Draco wishing he were somewhere else and not receiving the Dark Mark. As the black ink of the mark appeared onto Draco’s skin, Minho could tell that Draco was keeping in _every _hiss, groan, and shout as the mark made its way onto his skin. Minho breathed in and out slowly as Draco fidgeted on his knees. The Dark Lord’s grip tightened on Draco’s wrist to make sure the sixteen-year-old didn’t move out of his grasp. He could see his boyfriend cringing at the pain, keeping it all in. 

Biting down on his own tongue, Minho could see some blood starting to come from the mark. That was the part that Minho hated to see – seeing his boyfriend bleed for something he didn’t want. Draco opened his eyes, keeping all his emotions to himself as he looked over at Minho and his mother. He noticed his mother holding onto Minho, as if he was going to stop the mark ceremony and in the back of Draco’s mind, he wished he could. The blond inhaled sharply, starting to feel the searing pain in his forearm that Minho described. Draco regretted asking the teen about the pain since Minho technically couldn’t feel pain.

_It was worse_. 

Draco gasped loudly; unable to keep the sound from echoed his lips, as the Dark Mark was red and swollen on his forearm. As soon as the tip of the wand was removed from his arm, Draco pulled it against his chest. He was breathing heavily, looking up to the Dark Lord. Just like Minho, Draco was the exception to his rule; he needed a Malfoy with Lucius in Azkaban. The blond gulped, looking down at the Dark Mark – and just like Minho said it would feel worse _after _the wand was pulled away from the skin. 

Draco lowered his head, keeping his arm close to his chest as the Dark Lord smiled evilly at the sixteen-year-old. Perhaps his mission for Draco Malfoy had changed in that moment. 

**\---**

Minho carded his fingers through Draco’s hair, calming him down. As soon as they were alone in his room, Draco broke down. In all the years Minho Paek knew Draco Malfoy, he never saw him just breakdown in tears. Just not crying because he didn’t get his way or being a child about something – those were tears of pain and suffering. 

Minho had the lone house-elf bring the salve from his bedroom, a bowl of water with a towel, and a wrap to keep the mark from getting infected. It was powerful dark magic and Minho didn’t want to see what the side effects were if he didn’t take care of the mark. Minho took his time cleaning the area as Draco flinched and hissed at the pain. The Head Boy silenced the room that morning, knowing that Draco was going to be either cursing Minho out or crying out. 

After everything was cleaned, creamed added, and wrapped, Draco had his head on Minho’s lap. The seventh-year’s cat, Holly curled up next to Draco, pressing his face into Draco’s chest. It was odd to see his cat showing affection to someone else other than Minho. The blond was slowly petting the black fur, gaining a loud purr from the cat. “You did wonderfully,” Minho praised. 

“That hurt like hell…” Draco muttered, sniffling. 

Minho glanced to the window, seeing the black smoke zoom past. As soon as the ceremony was over, the Dark Lord sent his Death Eaters on their way to collect what he needed. A shiver went down Minho’s spine – they got whatever he wanted. And in a few days, as soon as Draco’s mark was healed, they would be receiving their first missions from the Dark Lord. 

The seventh-year removed his hand from Draco’s blond hair, turning his attention to the darkening sky. Although it was summer and the sun was supposed to stay out longer, the darkness seemed to surround England. Minho watched as Death Eaters entered and left the Malfoy Manor – as much as Minho loved spending time at the manor, seeing Death Eaters come and go wasn’t his cup of tea. 

Draco turned his head to look at the seventh-year. His expression was different than before. It was a mixture of sadness, worried, and anger. The blond sat up, disturbing the black cat. Holly hissed at the blond before sulking to the end of the four-poster bed. “Minho?” He questioned. 

Minho drew his attention away from the window to look at Draco. “It’s nothing, just thinking about the future.” The seventh-year reached over, placing his hand behind the blond’s neck. He pulled him forward, foreheads touching. Minho closed his eyes; “I’m just not ready to follow aimlessly after the Dark Lord, that’s all.” Minho added. 

“It’s an honor,”

“You sound like Lana.” 

“_We are _cousins.” Minho rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. He guessed the egotistic part of Draco came from the Black family instead of the Malfoy family. Bellatrix and Narcissa had the similar egotistical tendencies. Draco looked at Minho, seeing his shoulders tensing up. “How is Lana?” 

“I wouldn’t know.” Minho pulled his head away, locking eyes with Draco. He kept his hand on the back of the blond’s neck, playing with the short hairs there. “She hasn’t contacted me, I’ve tried talking to her but she won’t respond and Theo won’t tell me anything. The bastard.” Minho muttered that last part, but Draco still heard it. 

Draco knew that Minho was hurting because Lana was refusing to contact him – Minho used to complain that Lana _couldn’t _shut up but now that Lana _wasn’t _talking, Minho missed his best friend. He may have lied to the Dark Lord about his relationship with Lana Black, but Draco saw through it. Everyone else probably fell for the lie, except for his aunt who was there to see Minho comforting Lana when Sirius was killed by her own wand. Minho was kidding himself when he said he didn’t miss his brunette best friend.

“Keep trying.” Draco told him. “You never know what could happen – you said that Lana took Black’s death harder than Potter.” Draco pointed out. 

“This is also _Lana _we’re talking about.” Minho looked down at the Dark Mark on Draco’s arm. “_That_,” he gestured his head to the covered mark, “is all she wants. But that’s not gonna happen – I told her that _months ago_but she wouldn’t listen. The Dark Lord doesn’t want Lana Black, not after what Regulus did.” Minho explained. 

“Have you heard from Riley?”

Minho shook his head. “The last time we spoke was on the platform before your mother arrived. She thought Lana would pick her up, but in the end someone from the Order brought her home.” Minho shrugged his shoulders. The black haired teen removed his hand from Draco’s neck, “Let’s just sleep. I’m tired.” He turned onto his left side, keeping his back to Draco.

Draco couldn’t sleep; it had been several hours since Minho fell asleep. The blond’s brain wouldn’t shut up as he stared up at the ceiling. He looked over to the older Slytherin, seeing how upset Minho actually was over Draco’s mark ceremony. Lifting his arm up, looking at the bandage that Minho put on, Draco only had one thought on his mind. 

He couldn’t let Minho go through with the Dark Lord’s mission. 

Making sure he didn’t disturb his boyfriend, Draco slipped out of his bedroom and went to find his mother. She was fairly easy to find – all Draco needed to do was follow his aunt’s voice and he found his mother in the library with Aunt Bellatrix and Jia Paek. However, Draco leaned against the wall, looking into the library as the women talked. “I can’t believe you’d _allow _this,” Jia shook her head. 

“Cissy, you do realize how _disgusting _this is.” Apparently his aunt knew about him and Minho too. _Great_. 

Narcissa rolled her eyes as her sister and friend. “Draco and Minho are together for reasons I have no control over. I support my son’s sexuality and if that means being Minho Paek, _your son_, then you should support him too. You’ve had to notice how Minho doesn’t react to witches like you think he should.” Narcissa looked over at Jia. 

Jia Paek wasn’t a stern woman; Draco found that out early on when he met the Paek family. The Korean woman rolled her eyes at the Malfoy. “I hope _you_realize, Narcissa, that being homosexual in Korean culture isn’t acceptable.” She pointed out. 

“Ah, yes, Minho _did _say that to me during Christmas.” Jia gasped, mouth dropping open. “And I still support him as if he was my own son, Jia. As I said, you should do the same.” Draco felt a smile pull at his lips, hearing his mother support him and Minho was something he never thought he needed. “And I did warn you not to barge in on your son in my home.” Narcissa stated, turning her attention to Jia Paek. 

Suddenly, Draco felt a tight grip on the back of his collar. “Ow!”

Snape was standing behind him, pushing him to the library. Narcissa’s attention turned to the door, seeing Severus holding onto her son. “Draco Lucius Malfoy! What have I told you about eavesdropping?” Narcissa snapped. 

“I wanted to talk to you.” Draco stated. 

“Can’t it wait until morning, love?” Narcissa asked. 

Draco shook his head as Snape closed the door behind him. Draco gulped as he looked at his mother, then to his godfather. “I don’t want Minho to do whatever the Dark Lord has for him. _I’ll _do his mission too.” Narcissa’s mouth fell open, no words came out as she stared at her son. “I don’t care what it is, I’ll do it.”


	39. Thirty-Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep having this recurring dream that takes place in a hotel - but it keeps getting added onto it every time I dream about it. This is the third time I've dreamt about this hotel and the details just keep adding on. It's crazy how vivid and detailed my dreams can actually be sometimes. I'm just happy I'm dreaming again. But the idea of this dream has me wondering what kind of story I can make out of it... 
> 
> You guys know I love kpop, well... can I just say the end of October and pretty much all of November I'm goin' broke. My God. So many comebacks.

The door slammed in Draco’s face after the meeting with the Dark Lord. As soon as the Dark Lord said that Draco would carry out the mission for Minho, the Head Boy _couldn’t _believe what he was hearing. Once the meeting was over with, Minho bolted from the dining room first with Draco right on his tail. Minho was _fuming _– the Dark Lord _wanted _Minho to do the murder, _not _Draco. But _Draco _decided to have a big heart, _for once _and save Minho’s arse. 

Draco huffed, opening the door before Minho could lock it. “_Get out_.” Minho growled at the blond. Minho did not want to talk to Draco after the meeting but the blond apparently had a death wish. “Draco, seriously. _Get out_.” 

“_Talk to me_!” 

Minho shook his head at Draco Malfoy. There was fire in his eyes as he moved toward the guest bed. Draco closed the door behind him, leaning his back against the wooden door. Minho crossed his arms at the blond. “I _can’t _believe you. _What the fuck_?” He snapped, trying not to raise his voice. The seventh-year saw the blond lower his head, unable to look at him. “Draco, on the grave of Salazar Slytherin, why did you do it?” Minho asked, holding out his hand to his right.

Draco muttered something, not looking Minho in the eye. Minho tilted his head, questioning what his boyfriend said. “What was that?”

Draco sighed heavily. “You can’t murder anyone.”

“_Neither can you_.” Minho crossed his arms, staring at the blond. “That doesn’t give you the right to say to _Snape _that you want to take over _my _mission. You think you can _kill Dumbledore_?” 

“Y-Yes!” Draco shouted. Minho stood there, cocking his head to the right. He clicked his tongue off the roof of his mouth. “I-I can kill Dumbledore! The Dark Lord _gave me _that mission!” Minho rolled his eyes at the blond, turning his back to him.

“Yeah _sure_.” 

“Like you could even kill him!” Minho whirled around, nearly ramming straight into Draco who moved from the door. “You think _you _can kill Dumbledore?!”

Minho got in Draco’s face. “_Yes_.” He growled, teeth clenching in his mouth. “_You _took that away from me, Draco. I’m _supposed to _get the Dark Lord to like me – I’m _supposed to be _one of the top Death Eaters!” When Minho talked to Snape before summer, which was the plan. Minho was supposed to become one of the Dark Lord’s favorites. 

It was Draco’s turn to roll his eyes. “Maybe if you told me the plan-”

“Yeah, like I was going to tell you about the plan, ‘cause you handled me being a part of Dumbledore’s Army _so _well.” Minho commented. 

Draco glared. “You were working with _Potter_!” 

“So?” Minho shook his head. “It doesn’t matter who the fuck I was talking to or hanging around with! Besides, I was helping out students learn Dark Arts, _something_I plan do, you know, for the rest of my life. I want to work in the Dark Arts, and if that means becoming a professor, then that was good practice.” Minho lost his chance at the internship after Fudge left quietly and a new Minister was appointed - it was too late for Minho to get her internship back. Thankfully, the Malfoys had a large collection of Dark Art books and objects for Minho to look over. 

Draco rolled his eyes again. “You aren’t _that _good at the Dark Arts.” 

Minho Paek ran his tongue across his teeth, turning his head away from Draco. The blond stood his ground. “I scored _twelve points higher _than you,_Malfoy_.” Draco’s heart dropped. “Your mother showed me your OWL results. While we aren’t the same, our exam scores tell a different story. Even with Umbridge’s tactic of attempting to get me away from the Dark Arts, I’m still the top student of my year. While you’re still under Granger.” Minho stated. 

“You think I care about Hogwarts anymore?” 

Minho raised an eyebrow at the blond. “I assume.”

“_I don’t _– Hogwarts can go to hell for all I care.”

This was a new side of Draco Malfoy that Minho didn’t know about. Ever since Draco was a kid, he wanted to go to Hogwarts. He was just kidding himself and was under the influence of the Dark Lord’s power. The Dark Mark did weird things to the person who received it. But Minho knew that Draco had a heart under that cold exterior. “You act like Hogwarts has done you wrong all these years, Draco.”

“Stay out of my head!”

“I’m doing nothing.” Minho held up his hands. Draco’s fists were clenched at his sides. “You don’t mean that. You are just pissed because we’re fighting about this! _You _have control issues that I can’t help with and the fact you think you need to _protect me _isn’t going to help either.” Minho explained. 

Draco closed his eyes, trying to control the anger. “Don’t presume to _know _what I’m thinking and the actions I’ve done!” Draco snapped, taking deep breaths. 

“_You can’t kill anyone_!”

“_I will_! I _can _kill Dumbledore!"

“With the Killing Curse?” Minho questioned. He saw his boyfriend shutter at the name of the curse. “_That’s _the only way you’ll be able to kill Dumbledore, Draco. He’s a _powerful _wizard.” Minho told him.

“He is not!”

“Yes, he is.” Minho looked at Draco’s body language; he could see Draco trembling with all the thoughts running through his head. “The Killing Curse will be the only thing to kill off the old bastard.” Minho stated. 

Draco’s mouth opened to say something but closed instantly. “I’ll-I’ll find a way to kill him.” Draco’s voice was low, his head hung low. Some of the blond hair fell into his face. Minho shook his head, chuckling darkly. Draco’s head snapped upward, he stormed over to the seventh-year, grabbing him by the front of his shirt. “Don’t laugh at me!” 

Minho smirked. “I can do _whatever_I want because _I know _you care too much about Hogwarts and the students and the professors to just kill the headmaster in cold blood. You aren’t _that _evil, Draco.” Minho slapped his grip off his shirt. Minho smoothed down the fabric that was bunched up. “You act all high and mighty, like those qualities mean something in the wizarding world. The Dark Lord is _using _you for a reason because your father got caught by the Order of the Phoenix. Your father is the Dark Lord’s _favorite _– you and I both know that – and the fact that _his favorite _is in Azkaban, he put his sights onto you.” Minho explained. 

“That’s not true! _He chose me_!”

“That’s the fucking Dark Mark talking, Draco!” Minho raised his voice, startling the blond. Draco stood in front of Minho. “You were forced to get the mark, remember that Draco.” Minho said.

Draco shook his head at Minho. The black haired teen had enough. “Whatever, whatever, Draco. Get out.” 

“Minho-”

“_Get out_!” He shouted, pointing to the door. At that point, Holly was awake and wondering why Minho was shouting. “Leave me alone and we’re taking a break.” Draco’s face fell instantly.

“What?”

“_Get out _and realize what the fuck you are doing. I’m not going to fix this mess once you realize you’ve made a mistake, Draco. You have two missions from the Dark Lord now, and I’m not going to help. _Don’t _talk to me for a while.” Minho ordered, continuing to point toward the door. Malfoy stood there a moment before storming out of the room. The door slammed behind him, leaving Minho alone with his cat. 

Walking over to the bed, Minho unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt before flopping onto his back. Placing his arms over his eyes, Minho kicked his feet against the floor. Draco was being an arsehole – he was making everything impossible for Minho Paek. The fact that Draco went behind Minho’s back and talked to Snape and his mother about Minho’s mission caused a friction he wasn’t sure if they could fix. The teen lowered his arms, looking up to the ceiling. However, his eyes saw the sparkle of gold in the air. “Lana?” He sat up on his elbows. 

_I’ll see you at Hogwarts…_

“Wait, _what_?!” Minho exclaimed, sitting up fully. The golden letters disappeared just as fast as they showed up. “Lana, wait! Wait!” But it was already too late; Lana blocked the communication between her and Minho. “Goddammit!” Minho grabbed a hold of the pillow on his bed, tossing it across the room. 

**\---**

The seventh-year trailed after Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange – he was pouting after being dragged out of bed after another sleepless night. Even his cat Holly abandoned him after his fight with Draco. He also could tell that Mrs. Malfoy was less than pleased with the seventh-year. It wasn’t his fault that his boyfriend – or ex-boyfriend or whatever they were – decided to be a dick and _protect _Minho. The teen could hear Lestrange trying to convince her sister not to do what she was planning on doing.

Narcissa Malfoy, on the other hand, had a different idea. “I don’t see why I had to tag along for the trip.” Minho commented rather loudly. Lestrange shot the teen a glare. “I’m just making a statement.” He rolled his eyes at the evil witch. 

“Cissy,” 

Narcissa turned suddenly, almost having Bellatrix running into her. Minho paused, looking at the witch. “Do you know why Draco came to me?” 

“Because he’s ‘worried’ about me.” Minho rolled his eyes, using air-quotes at the same time. Narcissa already had one hormonal teenaged boy; she honestly didn’t need a second. However, Minho could do whatever he wanted now that he was of-age. He was allowed to do magic whenever he wanted and the Dark Lord liked that. “He still took away _my _mission, Narcissa,” 

“Be _grateful_.” Bellatrix sneered at the teen. Minho’s eyes narrowed at the Death Eater. “At least _Draco _knows his place and is willing to do what the Dark Lord orders him to.” 

“Bella,” Narcissa gave her sister a look. “Yes, Draco _did _take away your mission.”

“Do you _really _think Draco can kill him?” 

“Will you keep your voice down?!” Lestrange hissed at the seventh-year. Minho ignored the Death Eater, staring at Narcissa. The mother sighed heavily, shaking her head. “Narcissa!”

“He’s my son, Bella. And talking to Severus is the only way I know how to protect my son.” Narcissa glanced to her sister to make her go quiet for a moment. “The reason you are coming along, Minho is because, even with your break from my son, he still needs you.” Minho held back his eye roll. “I know for a fact that you very much like my son and you’d do anything for him.” Narcissa added. 

Minho pressed his lips together. “Even if that means doing the mission for him or just protecting him while he’s doing what the Dark Lord wishes. He’ll need someone he can trust, Minho. And at the moment, he only trusts you.” Narcissa said. 

“And Holly…” he muttered. 

Narcissa chuckled lightly. “And your black cat. Odd, Draco doesn’t particularly like cats.” Narcissa shook her head, leading the way to Severus Snape’s home. Minho had never been to the professor’s home before but whatever Narcissa Malfoy wanted to do involved Snape. Minho actually hadn’t spoken to Snape since before the summer holidays.

Upon arrival to the home of Severus Snape, Minho stood behind Narcissa. He was keeping his distance as far away from Bellatrix as he could. She was the only one who could tell Narcissa about Minho being at the Ministry of Magic with the Order of the Phoenix supporting him. The seventh-year peered around the Malfoy, seeing a man who wasn’t Snape open the door. He had no idea who the man was, but Snape was keeping him alive. 

However, Narcissa and Bellatrix knew who the man was upon their greeting. “Wormtail?” Minho made a confused face as he remembered Potter’s map – Wormtail was one of the people on the names on it. Minho questioned if the reason Potter didn’t mention the fourth man was because he was a Death Eater – he’d have to look into it once he got back to Hogwarts. 

Entering the house, Minho felt extremely awkward entering the house of one of his professors. He just never knew he would step foot into Snape’s home – it wasn’t something he was interested in doing. Wormtail led the trio into the library where Snape sat. The seventh-year kept his hood over his head, hands in his pockets. Snape lowered the Daily Prophet, noticing the three extra people in his library. 

“Run along, Wormtail.” Snape barely gave the wizard a chance to speak when he grabbed his wand and flicked his wrist to slam the door in Wormtail’s face. Severus offered a seat for Narcissa Malfoy; clearly ignore Minho and Bellatrix for the time being. A glass was offered to the witch, Snape knew why Narcissa was there. 

“I-I know I ought not to be here. The Dark Lord forbade me to speak of this.” Narcissa spoke. 

“If the Dark Lord had forbidden it, you ought not to speak. Put it down, Bella. We mustn’t touch what isn’t ours.” Snape stated, glancing over to the insane witch. Bellatrix was holding a trinket of Snape’s. She placed it back onto the mantle, giving Snape a look. Snape turned his attention to Narcissa. “As it so happens, I’m aware of your situation, Narcissa.” Snape spoke. 

“You?” Bellatrix questioned. “The Dark Lord told you?” Minho kept his mouth shut as his eyes shifted from the professor to the floor. 

“Your sister doubts me.” Snape commented, looking over at Lestrange. “Understandable. Over the years I’ve played my part well. So well, I’ve deceived one of the greatest wizards of all time.” Bellatrix rolled her eyes and snorted in passing. “Dumbledore _is _a great wizard. Only a fool would question it.” Snape’s attention was drawn to Minho instead of Bellatrix Lestrange. He turned his head away, making sure he didn’t catch Snape’s piercing expression. 

“I don’t doubt you, Severus.”

“You should be honored, Cissy. As should Draco.” Bellatrix stated as she went to investigate Snape’s book collection. Narcissa licked her lips, casually glancing to Minho who was leaning against the door, arms crossed against his chest. 

“He’s just a boy.” Minho’s eyes shut. “As is Minho.” His eyes snapped open, looking at the Malfoy. She had her attention on Snape. “We both know why Draco made the suggestion.” Narcissa added. 

Snape was silent for a moment. “I can’t change the Dark Lord’s mind.” Narcissa nodded her head sadly, ready to just give up and allow Draco to go through the mission. “But it might be possible for me to help Draco.” 

A smile appeared onto Narcissa’s face as she stood from the chair. “Severus.”

“_Swear to it_.” Bellatrix interrupted. Minho knew what the insane witch was talking about – the Unbreakable Vow wasn’t used lightly in the wizarding world. Minho had only seen it done once in his entire life and it was when his father vowed to protect his children from harm when his grandfather on his father’s side passed away when the twins were six weeks. 

Narcissa looked over to her older sister. “Make the Unbreakable Vow.” Narcissa then understood what her sister was suggesting. Minho pushed himself from the door, lowering the hood from his head. The sisters looked at the professor, “It’s just empty words. He’ll give it his best effort.” Bellatrix began to circle Snape where he stood. “But when it matters most he’ll just slither back into his hole.” Bellatrix stated.

Snape said nothing after a minute. Lestrange rolled her eyes. “Coward.” She muttered in passing as she went to stand next to Narcissa. Minho saw the expression on the Slytherin’s face.

“Take out your wand.”

Bellatrix turned to look at Snape, a semi-shocked expression on her face as Snape agreed. Minho was very interested in the Unbreakable Vow, standing close to Narcissa Malfoy. His eyes twinkled as Snape and Narcissa held onto each other’s arms, twisting them until they were straight. Bellatrix had her wand out, ready to start the vow ceremony. 

The binds between Snape and Narcissa began to glow, locking them into place. Minho’s eyes widened as he stared at the magic. “Will you, Severus Snape, watch over Draco Malfoy as he attempts to fulfill the Dark Lord’s wishes?” Bellatrix asked. 

“I will.” 

“And will you, to the best of your ability, protect him from harm?” Bellatrix asked as she placed her chin on her sister’s shoulder. 

“I will.” 

Lestrange moved from behind her sister to go over to where Snape stood. “And if Draco should fail… will you yourself carry out the deed the Dark Lord has ordered Draco to perform?” Bellatrix asked. 

Minho looked over to the Slytherin, seeing his expression. Snape said nothing for a moment as he looked at the teary eyed Narcissa Malfoy. He noticed that Narcissa had a tight grip on Minho’s hand. Minho kept his eyes on Snape – he needed to hear the words to. 

“I will.” As soon as those two little words were said, the binding was finished. The Unbreakable Vow was complete and now Snape had to fulfill it or he died. Narcissa slid her hand and arm away from Snape’s grasp, staring at him. Minho lowered his gaze; at least he knew there was a backup plan when Draco couldn’t kill Dumbledore. 

“You should explain to the boy why he’s really here.” Minho turned his attention to Bellatrix. 

“If it was to see the Unbreakable Vow, I can say you did beautifully, Lestrange.” Minho smirked. 

Bellatrix glared. “Don’t suck up.”

“I’m not sucking up, I don’t like you.”

“Minho,” Narcissa scolded, shutting the seventh-year up instantly. “Draco has said that he cares enough about you not to have a death on your conscious.” Minho looked at Narcissa. “He spoke about you don’t want anymore death that Cedric Diggory’s death was enough for you. Although he didn’t explain why.” Narcissa said.

“Lana was in love with Cedric – she even confessed even though he was with Chang. She was rather upset about it afterwards, she barely left Slytherin house because Cedric told her he broke things off with Chang right before the tournament, she didn’t take it well.” Minho explained. 

“Ah.” Narcissa nodded her head. “I have a feeling Draco’s fallen in love with you, Minho.” 

Minho’s eyes widened, removing his hand from Narcissa’s grasp. Minho didn’t do love – he wasn’t in love with Draco Malfoy. Minho ignored the mother, turning his attention to Snape. “Why is Lana coming back to Hogwarts?”

“She didn’t tell you?” Snape remarked. 

Minho’s rolled his eyes. “Humor me.”

“She took apprenticeship with Professor McGonagall for _research_. Surely she told you this last year when she was approached after her exams.” Minho stared at Snape in shock – Lana said no such thing.


	40. Forty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hair is getting so used to Manic Panic hair dye that I can't go without redyeing my hair every 3 months. I could normally get to five or six months before needing to redo the color. But I also think my hair hated me after trying Lime Crime's red, which did absolute shit to my hair. I always go back to Manic Panic, even after trying different semi-permanent dyes. 
> 
> NaNoWriMo starts NEXT WEEKEND and I'm... slightly freaking out. I am doing something crazy with write TWO stories at the same time... But I blame my dreams for the original idea. Is anyone else doing NaNo this November?

Theo Nott came through the Floo system connected to Lana’s flat in Muggle London. The sixth-year glanced around the living room, seeing paper all over the place – he shook his head at his girlfriend’s brain. As soon as Lana left Hogwarts, she got a hold of her father’s closed vault, along with the Black vault to pay for her flat. The brunette witch needed to be away from everyone she cared about for a while until she owled Theo out of the blue, three weeks after her arrived home from Hogwarts. 

Sure, he knew about Lana’s plan before she left Hogwarts but he wasn’t even sure what she was doing. He did find it odd that Lana refused to tell her best friend about her plans – Minho was worried and yet Lana didn’t tell him anything. 

“Lana?” Theo stepped around the papers that shattered the floor. Apparently Lana was up all night trying to come up with ideas, and clearly failing. The Slytherin moved throughout the flat, looking into each room of it. The reason Lana even bought the flat was for the office. The moment she saw it, Lana couldn’t say no – and maybe she charmed her way into actually buying it but Lana got it in the end. She even set up her Floo system and only allowing two people to come and visit her – Theo and Riley. The Ministry didn’t even know about the Floo system she had. 

Pushing open the door to the office, Lana was sitting in the middle of the room, books and papers around her. Ink was spilled off to the side, probably damaging the floorboards but that was easily fixed with magic. Lana Black looked like she had a panic attack right before he arrived for a visit. 

Nott had owled the witch yesterday afternoon asking if she wanted to come to Diagon Alley with him to collect his supplies. Naturally, Theo didn’t actually have to go to Diagon Alley for his supplies for this sixth-year, his father had ordered them via an owl and had them delivered yesterday. But Theo needed to go down to Diagon Alley for one reason:_Draco Malfoy_. 

Draco had sent a letter, saying he needed to have someone he could trust with some information. But it had to be said face-to-face, so Theo told his father that he was going over to Pansy’s – his father fell for it. His father was too focused on making sure he pleased the Dark Lord that Theo could get away with anything he pleased. 

The dark haired wizard knelt down in front of Lana, “Lana?” The brunette jolted, looking up at the sixth-year. She was a bit red in the face, looking like she just finished panicking over something so simple. “You okay, love?” Theo questioned. 

“I-I told Minho I’m going to be at Hogwarts.” Her voice was low. Theo’s eyes widened at her statement. “But… I couldn’t tell him _why _and I closed the communication between us. I-I can’t talk to him,” she shook her head. “Not now.” 

Theo could see the sadness in his girlfriend’s eyes. “Minho’s worried.” Theo told her. He had seen Minho Paek a few times over the summer holiday, he was obviously glued to Draco but he could see that Minho was thinking about Lana. They _always _talked – Minho needed his best friend and Lana was making it difficult for him. 

Lana shook her head at Theo. “He’s worried about Draco, not me.” 

Theo wasn’t going to argue with the brunette. He looked over to the left side, seeing Lana’s mail. Picking up the one envelope that was bright and colorful, Theo questioned who would send something to Lana with bright pink, blue, and purple writing. “It’s from the Weasel twins.” 

Flipping over the letter, he removed the invite from the inside. Reading over the invite to their new shop in Diagon Alley, Theo wondered _why _they were inviting Lana to the grand opening of the shop. “Wanna explain why the Weasel twins sent this? And how they even knew you lived here?” 

Lana sighed. “It’s the twins, what do you expect?” She rolled her eyes at the sixth-year. Okay, maybe Lana had a point – the Weasel twins were smart, more street-smart than book-smart but they were smart nonetheless. They probably figured out Lana’s address easily. “I wanna go but…”

“I told you I need my supplies, plus didn’t McGonagall and the rest of the professors send you lists of things _you’d _need?” Theo smirked wickedly at the brunette. Lana chuckled softly as she thrust the letter from McGonagall into his chest. 

“Don’t lie to me, Theo, I know you already have your supplies.” Lana spoke, gulping at the end. “Why do you need to go down to Diagon Alley?” 

Theo licked his lips, looking over Lana’s face. “Draco asked me to go down.”

“Why?”

“I have no idea.”

**\---**

“Lana!” The Weasel twins exclaimed as she entered the shop with Theo Nott behind her. The brunette gave a small smile to the twins; she glanced around the busy shop. Somehow, they still opened the shop in Diagon Alley even with the limited number of people coming to the once packed alley. Their business was booming while the others were trying to keep their doors open. “You came!”

“We hoped you would!”

It was George who noticed the Slytherin. “You aren’t Minho.” 

“I’m not talking with Minho at the moment.” Lana stated, stuffing her hands into the front pockets of his cardigan. “This seems like a nice shop, guys.” Lana didn’t want to talk about Minho Paek. 

“Better be.” 

“We’re the most popular shop on the alley.”

“For obvious reasons.” Theo flashed a smirk in their direction. 

“People need some lightness…”

“…in these dark times.” 

Theo kept his mouth shut as Lana nodded her head. Fred draped his arm across Lana’s shoulders, pulling her along, leaving Theo at the door. The Slytherin wasn’t assumed with the Weasel twins – Lana told him he could wait outside until he saw Draco, but he wanted to see the shop for himself. With Umbridge out of Hogwarts, the twins could make a fortune off of the students. Theo watched Lana get escorted off by the twins, for whatever reason, they wanted her there – well her and Minho. The brunette witch followed the twins, listening carefully. 

Lana looked over her shoulder, seeing her boyfriend watching her with the twins. She knew that Theo was a jealous boyfriend; she found that out without even dating him. But now… 

The brunette reached for the chain around her neck, playing with the larger ring on it. The ring was something Theo handed off to her when she invited him to her flat. It was the Nott family ring he wore – it was too big for her finger, so she decided to wear it around her neck. “Well, we were going to offer you a _Love Potion_,” Lana’s attention was drawn to the twins.

“You made a Love Potion?”

“Flying off the shelves too.”

“We keep having to make more.”

“It’s our _most popular item_.” The twins smiled brightly at the brunette. Merlin, Lana can just picture Hogwarts now with all the Love Potions and hormonal students. The teachers were going to have a field day with that one. “But looks like you accepted somebody’s family crest ring.” Lana’s hand wrapped around the Nott ring, her cheeks were tinting pink. She bowed her head to allow the hair to get in her face. 

“_Very _pureblood of Nott, to be honest.” Fred commented, looking over to the black haired Slytherin. He was now paying attention to a few third-years chatting away about the Umbridge toys and jokes. “Didn’t think he would have the balls.” He added. 

“Does a pureblood ring mean something?” Lana was pretty much in the dark. She got her father’s Black ring from his vault when she opened it after graduation, it was currently in her own vault, collecting dust. 

“Black, Black, Black,” George placed his arm on her shoulder. 

“Weasel, Weasel, Weasel.” Lana echoed. 

“It’s basically a proposal, dear Lana.” Lana’s eyes widened at the twins. Her head snapped between the pair, wondering what the actual fuck they meant. “When a pureblood gives the family ring to a male or female, it’s basically written that they are semi-engaged, isn’t that right, Freddie?” Lana saw the smirk on George Weasley’s face. 

“Pretty much.” Fred agreed. 

“Obviously not all purebloods follow that rule, most purebloods aren’t giving up the family ring to just _anyone_. The ring could be destroyed.” George explained. 

“Or lost.”

“Or sold.”

“Or magically shoved up somebody’s arse.” Fred smirked. 

Lana turned her head toward Nott, but he was no longer in the shop. The brunette’s heart was pounding out of her chest as she stood between the twins. “The Nott family is one of the oldest wizarding families, he probably takes the pureblood _rules _to heart.” George stated. 

“We aren’t stupid enough to do it.”

“Nor does dad have one.”

“That too.” 

“_Marriage_?”

“What did Hermione tell us?” George looked at his twin. “Something about a promise or something?” He added. 

“_Promise ring_.” Fred corrected. 

“Ah, yes!” George patted Lana’s back. “It’s just a gesture of the expansion of a relationship, according to her.”

“It’s a Muggle thing.” 

Lana closed her eyes – she certainly wasn’t ready for _that _part of life. Minho and Lana joked when they were in third and fourth-year, saying if they couldn’t find anyone, they’d just marry so people could get off their backs. They even had the genius idea of if either one of them wanted children and couldn’t find someone to love; they’d help each other out. 

“Clearly we underestimated Nott.” George nodded his head at his twin. “Seriously underestimated him. We thought he would surely go to the dark side, become a Death Eater like his father.” George added. 

Oh Theo _was_. But his father had a rule; he wasn’t allowed the Dark Mark until he was seventeen. However, the Dark Lord was apparently good on Death Eaters for the time being. He wasn’t looking to recruit anyone else at this time, which made Theo happy since he didn’t want the mark. Nor did Lana want him to have it – she was even having second thoughts about the mark. 

“We hear you’ll be going back to Hogwarts, Lana,”

“Uh, y-yeah. I’ll be doing research for something I’m working on.” Lana nodded her head, trying to sound convincing. Lana looked around the shop for Theo, noticing the striking color of blond head down toward Knockturn Alley – then Lana saw _Minho Paek_.


	41. Forty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow is Halloween, and it doesn't feel like Halloween is tomorrow. Partly because of Covid but also... it's currently snowing outside. I'm not happy to see snow. I hate snow, I hate winter. Early snow in my town usually means we are going to have a heavy winter. How wonderful is that.
> 
> Also, NaNo is in TWO DAYS. I'm freaking out a little bit, mainly because I'm the insane person and writing two different things. A fanfiction and an original story. You will probably see both things, I haven't fully decided yet or not.

“This way, boys,” Narcissa called after the two Slytherins who were trailing behind her. Minho didn’t see why he had to go to Diagon Alley; he already had all his supplies for the upcoming year. He thought ahead last summer to collect his textbooks and the Malfoys surely had all the other things that the seventh-year needed for his NEWT year.

“We know the way, mother.” Draco rolled his eyes. They were supposed to be going discreetly to the alley. Today was the day that Draco accepted his second mission with help from Borgin and Burkes. The object in question was the Vanishing Cabinet – the antique shop had one and its twin was rumored to be at Hogwarts, in the only place Draco and Minho knew, _the Room of Requirement_. 

Narcissa shot her son a glare as they walked away from the pub. She sighed heavily as Minho’s newly dyed hair. As of last night, Minho bleached the black away and come out with a new color – one Draco Malfoy _hated_. Minho Paek was back to his mint hair that he had a few years ago, he knew that Draco hated it then, but he _despised _it now. Narcissa wasn’t too fond of the color either but she kept her mouth shut since Minho was of-age, she had no control over him. 

The seventh-year smirked at Draco as he moved in front of the blond. Draco’s eyes narrowed, glancing toward the Weasel’s shop – Nott stood outside it, arms crossed. Draco looked ahead of himself, heading down the darkened alley to get to Borgin and Burkes. 

Minho’s eyes flicked to the WANTED posters of some of the Death Eaters that broke out of Azkaban earlier in the year. The werewolf and Lestrange were the main two that the Ministry, the Aurors and the Order were on the hunt for. Minho kept his lips sealed when it came to information about the Death Eaters. Minho gave a confused look to a rather crazed wizard that was talking straight to a wall. Shaking his head, he caught up with Narcissa, walking next to her with Draco behind the two of them.

“I understand I can’t control you, Minho, but _mint_?” Narcissa questioned as she looked in his direction. 

Minho smirked at the mother. “Draco _hates _this color.” Narcissa sighed heavily as Minho looked over his shoulder to smirk at her son. This breakup was giving Narcissa a massive headache – the Malfoy rolled her eyes at the antics of the teenagers. She thought that Minho was mature enough to handle taking a break from her son in his time of need but apparently; he was still a teenager pushing the limits. “Plus I missed it. It’s been a while since I last did mint.” 

“It was stupid then, it’s stupid now.” Draco muttered under his breath as he rolled his eyes. Minho shot the blond a glare as they walked down the steps to get to the shop. Narcissa wondered how long before Draco and Minho put everything behind them and got back together. Draco was a lot happier when he was with Minho Paek. 

Upon arrival to Borgin and Burkes, Narcissa entered first, leaving the door open for the Slytherins. Minho walked up the three steps, glancing over his shoulder to see Draco hesitating. The mint haired teen went to hold out his hand but stopped himself – he wasn’t dating Draco Malfoy at the moment, he couldn’t show his affection. But Minho was worried about the blond, it wasn’t like Draco to look worried or even really hesitate. The seventh-year shook his head as if he didn’t care about Draco’s internal conflict and entered the shop. 

Draco took a deep breath before entering after his mother and ex. The blond closed the door behind him. Narcissa approached the counter first. “Ah, Mrs. Malfoy, what a pleasure.” Mr. Borgin stated once he noticed the Malfoy. “And I see you’ve brought along Mr. Paek. Hello again,” Minho gave a short bow to the owner of the shop. He glanced around the shop, wondering if there was anything he could purchase to start his own Dark Arts collection. 

“Good afternoon, Mr. Borgin. Are the rest present?” Narcissa asked, her voice slightly shaky. She hoped that Borgin didn’t notice the change of tone. He gave her a once over, making Minho approached quickly. “_Answer her_.” He demanded – for some reason Borgin was making it seem that Narcissa Malfoy couldn’t hold her own without Lucius around. 

Mr. Borgin’s eyes narrowed at the mint haired teen. “_Yes_.” He sneered. Borgin looked between Minho and Narcissa to the blond. Draco was keeping his distance from his mother and Minho. He didn’t want to be here, nor did he want the Dark Mark. Draco looked at the back of Minho’s head, trying to calm himself down, almost wishing Minho would hold his hand. 

Borgin looked at Narcissa Malfoy. “They are all here, Mrs. Malfoy. Follow me,” he gestured his hand, allowing the three to the back room of the shop. Minho glanced over his shoulder to Draco, seeing Draco dragging his feet. The seventeen-year-old stopped, making sure he walked with Draco. Placing his arm on the sixteen-year-old’s shoulder, Minho glanced in Draco’s direction. 

“This is your mission, Draco. Don’t go dragging your feet now – after all, you said you were _chosen_.” Minho stated. Draco shrugged his shoulder, making Minho drop his arm from his shoulder. Draco ignored the mint haired teen as he walked in front of him. 

The Head Boy followed after the mother and son as they went through the back door to get to the storage room. The back room of Borgin and Burkes kept the darkest of the dark objects that Borgin _acquired _over time. Minho had only been back there once before with his mother and father when his father was looking for something in particular. Minho entered, closing the door behind him. 

The Death Eaters who were hiding from the Ministry appeared out of the woodwork. Minho saw the cabinet in question, seeing the mission that Draco had to complete before the end of the year. Draco approached the Vanishing Cabinet – in Minho’s mind, the cabinet looked rather odd. It didn’t look like your average cabinet you’d see in a home. According to Borgin, the Vanishing Charm’s twin was damaged at Hogwarts, but he wasn’t sure how the cabinet was damaged. It was Draco’s job to fix the cabinet to allow Death Eater to come and go as they pleased. 

Minho stood off the side; arms crossed as he watched his ex examine the cabinet. He wanted to make sure he knew what the cabinet looked like inside and out before heading to Hogwarts for another year. The blond soon turned away from the cabinet, willing to take on the task the Dark Lord had given him. Minho ran his tongue against the back of his teeth, looking down at his feet. It was really happening. 

**\---**

The seventh-year watched freely through Diagon Alley, most of the alley was shutdown because of the recent Death Eater attacks. Passing Ollivander’s, Minho stopped to look at the destroyed shop. Sighing heavily, he knew that the Dark Lord needed the wandmaker for some reason but he didn’t share that with the others. The mint haired teen put his hands into his pockets, staring at the empty shop – seeing a lacking of first-years entering and exiting the shop was a bit disheartening.

“Paek.” 

Minho turned his head, watching Theo Nott approach the Head Boy. He turned to look at the sixth-year, wondering what he was doing in Diagon Alley. Much like the rest of the purebloods, they all ordered their supplies via an owl. “What are you doing here, Nott?” Minho questioned. 

“Could ask you the same thing.” 

Minho rolled his eyes. “Just doing some shopping for my seventh-year, the NEWT year _is _the hardest, after all.” Minho smirked. Nott gave the seventh-year a once over, noticing the mint hair. “And I may have dyed my hair.” 

“Doesn’t Draco _hate _that color?”

“Yep.” Minho smirked. Theo raised an eyebrow at the Head Boy, wondering what made Minho dye his hair the color that Draco hated the most on him. “Oh, Malfoy hasn’t told you? I’m shocked.” Minho continued to smirk.

Theo’s face fell. Minho called him _Malfoy_. 

“I broke it off.” 

Oh fuck – Theo had no idea what happened between the pair but if Minho broke it off, something bad happened. Minho gave a smug look at the sixth-year. “Draco was being an arsehole and I broke it off. Still can’t believe he’d even have the balls to even suggest that.” Minho knew that Theo had no idea about the mission – Draco wasn’t allowed to talk about the missions with anyone outside of the designated Death Eaters and his mother. 

Theo stared at Paek, wondering what happened. “I’m here to actually see Draco.”

“He’s currently getting new robes, so… off you go,” Minho moved slightly, gesturing his hand toward the robe shop. Theo nodded his head slowly, moving away from Paek. “Oi, Nott!” The black haired teen turned to look at Minho. “Have you heard from Lana lately? I got this strange message from her but I can’t really understand what she meant by it.” Minho asked. 

Theo shook his head. “No, sorry. I haven’t actually heard from her in a while.” He lied, shrugging his shoulders. Crossing his arms against his chest, Minho zeroed in on the fact that he didn’t have his Nott family ring. 

“I know your lying but whatever. Better make sure your father doesn’t know you lost your family ring, Nott.” Minho pointed out. Theo instantly looked down at his right hand, forgetting he had given Lana his ring for a moment. Moving his hands, he covered the right with the left. “I left it at home. I didn’t know you cared.” Theo commented. 

“I don’t.” he remarked. “I just know how important pureblood rings are and if they are given away to somebody important, then that usually means something more than just family ring.” Theo’s eyes narrowed at the seventh-year. “Wouldn’t want your ring to fall into the wrong hands, that’s all – you may get into an arranged marriage without even realizing it. Have a good day.” Minho flashed a wink at the sixth-year before turning and heading to the Weasel’s new shop. 

Theo’s eyes widened, wanting to call out to Paek but the teen was already too far away from Nott to call him back. He gulped – Lana was still with the Weasels for whatever reason, he hoped that she either avoided him or owned up to her mistakes as a friend. 

As soon as Minho entered the shop, it was overcome with cheerfulness. As Head Boy he wasn’t supposed to show favoritism or the fact he actually liked pranks. Minho looked around, seeing some student he knew personally and some he didn’t even know who they were. The teen looked around the shop, seeing the colorfulness and the sound of Umbridge’s voice from a doll that was above him. He wondered how often the twins got recordings of Umbridge’s shrieks and complaints. Minho chuckled darkly as he walked toward one of the shelving units to see what the twins had to offer. 

“Why are you here?” Minho looked over his shoulder to the female redhead. Her arms were crossed; looking rather annoyed to have the Slytherin inside her brothers’ shop. 

Minho turned to look at the Weaselette. “Much to popular belief, Weaselette, I have supplies I have to pick up. NEWTs are right around the corner.” Minho smirked at her. 

Ginny Weasley rolled her eyes at the Death Eater. “You don’t feel like reminding everyone that you’re a Death Eater today?” She questioned, glancing over to the arm that was full covered. 

Minho approached the Weasley carefully, knowing she could toss him across the room in a heartbeat. “Well, with the rise of people claiming to be Death Eaters, I’d rather not have the Daily Prophet at my doorstep, asking questions, now would I?” Minho asked. 

Ginny had to admit; Minho was clever about his Death Eater status. “I’d also rather not have the entire wizarding world know – at least, not at this time, anyway. My father is one, my grandfather was one, and it’s probably assumed that I am one but I’d rather not confirm or deny it. Especially when I never wanted it.” Minho explained. 

Weaselette’s mouth fell open as she stared at Minho.

“Minho?” Looking over the redhead, Minho’s eyes fell upon Lana. His eyes narrowed at the chain around her neck, the Nott family ring was hanging there. “You’re mint again.” She breathed. 

“And you’re basically engaged to Nott, excuse me.” As Minho went to exit the shop, the Weasel twins stopped him.

“Paek! About time!”

“Let us show you what we have.”

“You can send anything you want to the Malfoy Manor.” Minho commented, trying to move around them. 

“Malfoy Manor?” Lana echoed. 

Minho looked over to Lana. “I’m staying with Malfoy and his mother for the summer holiday. Snape arranged it.”

“Malfoy?” 

“We broke up. Now, move out of my fucking way.” Minho pushed through the twins, leaving the shop without another word. Lana stood there – what happened to Minho and Draco?


	42. Forty-Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it is November already and the fact I'm doing NaNo for the 10th year in a row. Insane. 
> 
> Perhaps you guys should go check out my other story I've posted, it's my NaNo novel (one of two) for this year! It's called Grey Haven.

Minho and Draco arrived to the platform later than Minho normally arrived. He was actually grateful to have that time to himself, and not having to deal with his sisters. Minho looked up and down the platform, looking for any signs of his twin sisters but thankfully; he couldn’t find a speck of his sisters. With Holly in his arms because he refused to be in his carrier, Minho stood on the platform. He was doing his duty as Head Boy, helping out first-years and their parents. 

The seventh-year allowed Holly onto his shoulders, explaining to a Muggleborn family what happens once their daughter climbed onto the Hogwarts Express. Holly was pouting because he wasn’t getting attention from his owner, wishing Draco were around. However, the blond ignored Minho, even when he said that they had a Prefects meeting within an hour of the trip to Hogwarts. Draco said nothing as he went off to find Blaise and Pansy. 

As soon as Minho was finished with his Head Boy duties, he boarded the train with ease. The seventh-year made his way to the compartment that the meeting would be held in, however, he paused when a folded note flew toward him. It slammed straight into his chest, startling him. Minho removed the piece of parchment, opening it as he walked. 

** _You’ve been invited to a start-of-term meeting of the Slug Club, held in the third compartment off the front of the train._ **

Minho read the rest of the note, wondering what the fuck the Slug Club was – it seemed to be something elite at Hogwarts but he never heard of it. And his father said a damn word about it either. Kinam Paek was very well known throughout Hogwarts, and Minho was still trying to get out of his father’s shadow. Looking at the time that this meeting was going to go down was literally ten minutes after the Prefect meeting. “Oh bloody fantastic.” He rolled his eyes as he pocketed the note. 

Holly walked between Minho’s legs, rubbing up against his pant leg. Minho looked down at the black cat, hearing his purrs. “All right, all right.” Minho reached down, scooping the cat up. Holly instantly rubbed his head against Minho’s chin, purring loudly, kneading his paws against the teen’s shirt. “Just no claws.” As if the cat understood him, Holly used claws to make the perfect bed against his owner’s chest. “Ow, Holly!”

The black cat’s eyes narrowed as he retracted his claws. Minho shook his head at his pet as he continued on his way to the Prefects’ compartment. Once inside, the envelope with the assignments sat on one of the tables. Minho set Holly down, looking through the papers for each of the Prefects, including the eight new ones. Minho’s eyes narrowed at the names of Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood – of course they’d both be Prefects. Although, Minho swore he saw a Quidditch Captain pin on Weaselette’s shirt this morning. 

Scanning over the documents, Minho heard the door open to the compartment. Looking up, he saw the Head Girl, a Hufflepuff enter. “Good morning.” She greeted quietly. 

“Good morning, Rachael.” Minho gave a small smile. He gathered the documents she’d need, approaching her. She indirectly flinched, making Minho pause in place. “Here, everything you’ll need to know. Along with the location of your room for the year.” 

Rachael’s eyes widened. “We aren’t sharing?”

Minho glanced over his shoulder to the documents. “According to the headmaster, after last year’s arguments between Black and Field, they thought it would be nicer for the Heads to have their own rooms and own entrances. Sounds like we are still linked via the living room but that could be false.” Minho moved away from the Hufflepuff, going back over to the documents. Holly had plopped down onto them, closing his eyes. “Holly, get up."

The cat ignored him. 

“Holly.” Holly stretched out his paws, making Minho yank the papers out from under the cat. Holly’s eyes opened and narrowed – his eyes were just slits staring back at the Death Eater. “Evil creature.” He muttered under his breath as he sorted through the papers again. 

Minho leaned back against the seat, noticing that Rachael had something on her mind. “Ask.” 

“Wha-what?”

“Ask. I don’t care.”

Rachael took a deep breath. “You’re a Death Eater?”

“Not by choice.” He turned his head, looking out the window. Minho crossed his arms against his chest, allowing the bottom of the mark to be exposed. Glancing down to the black ink, Minho sighed. “I’m not going to harm you, Rachael. I don’t kill people.” He explained. 

Rachael nodded her head at the Head Boy. She approached him carefully before sitting across from him. Holly perched up, turning his head toward the Hufflepuff. The black cat sat on his butt, staring at her, almost like he was trying to figure her out. Rachael reached out, allowing the creature to sniff her before even attempting to pet Holly. As soon as Holly allowed the Hufflepuff to pet him, he sat still as possible as the girl stroked him. 

“What a pretty cat,"

“Don’t boost his ego.” Holly swished his tail, making the papers go flying off the table. “Holly!” Minho gathered the papers up from the floor, looking back at the black cat – he could have sworn he saw his damn cat smirking at him.

An hour went by faster than expected, the Prefects all gathered in the compartment – all but _one_. Minho’s jaw clenched as Draco Malfoy missed the Prefect meeting. Even asking Parkinson, she said he told her that he was on his way. The seventh-year groaned loudly as soon as the meeting was over with – he needed to talk to Draco about his Prefect duties. Knowing Draco, he was probably making sure he didn’t attend since Minho was the Head Boy and he had to listen to him. 

Pansy took Holly with her to go back to the compartment where Blaise and the others were. Minho pulled the slip of paper from his pocket, remembering the Slug Club meeting that was happening shortly. The Head Boy walked from the compartment, heading off to find out what this ‘Slug Club’ even was. As soon as he arrived, he was greeted to _food _and idle chit chat. Looking around at the students who were also invited, he was drawn to Blaise and Theo. 

He kept his distance from two-thirds of the Golden Trio, Weaselette, and Longbottom. The Slytherin sat down next to Blaise. “Do you know what the fuck a Slug Club is?” Minho asked quietly as everyone wondered the same thing. Blaise shrugged his shoulders. 

“This is the first I’ve heard of it.” 

Theo looked away from Minho. “It’s a club run by Horace Slughorn.” Minho’s attention was drawn to Nott. “My father was one of his students and a member way back when. Surprised that Old Sluggy was even still alive.” Theo remarked. 

“Sounds like you don’t like him, Theo,” Blaise pointed out. 

“If my father finds out that I’m here, he’ll try to make sure I get in. I’d rather not.” Theo rolled his eyes. “Not to mention, I doubt he even knows my father’s a outed Death Eater.” Theo added. 

Minho’s eyes grew wide. “When did that information come out?”

“Two nights ago – there was a raid at my home, wasn’t pretty. Thankfully, I wasn’t even there. Told father I was at Blaise’s for the night.” Theo stated. 

“Except you weren’t.” Blaise said.

“Nope.” Theo smirked at the Italian wizard. “Anyway, Old Sluggy only picks the students he thinks are worth of his elite little club. Usually students who show _real _talent or connections. Hence why you are here, Blaise,” Theo explained. 

Blaise’s eyes narrowed at his friend. 

“Your mother’s wealth is one of _those _things Sluggy looks for.” Theo smirked. 

“I’m smart.”

“When you want to be.” 

Minho cleared his throat. “So why would _I _be chosen?” Minho questioned. Theo looked Minho up and down. “I’m not quite sure. Father never mentions Kinam being in any clubs – but your grandparents are rather powerful. Even as outed Death Eaters, Slughorn may just see your excellent grades over power.” Theo said. He honestly had no idea how Slughorn picked his favorite students. “The only one I know for a _fact _is Potter.” He pointed over to where Potter sat with Granger, Weasley, and Longbottom.

“That’s an easy one,” Blaise rolled his eyes. 

“Because he’s the Boy Who Lived?”

“Because he’s the _Chosen One_.” Theo rolled his eyes at the newest nickname that Potter had over him. Minho pressed his lips together to keep himself from laughing out loud. He looked away from the Gryffindors, shoulders shaking lightly as he thought about the terrible nickname. 

Minho ignored whatever Blaise and Theo were talking about until Theo mentioned something that caught Minho’s attention. “Yeah, this new guy – I don’t even know who he is – started talking to Draco out of the blue. Pansy went totally googly eyed at him.” Theo explained. 

“_Oh _you mean that black and red streaked guy?” Blaise asked. Theo nodded. “That _wasn’t _talking.” Blaise leaned back against the booth seat, crossing his arms at the wizard in front of him. “I’m just surprised that Draco allowed him to flirt with him.” Blaise added. 

Minho’s fingers curled on his lap and around the glass of water. Bringing the glass up his lips, Theo glanced in his direction. “Draco must be looking for _other _options.” Theo flashed a smirk in the seventh-year’s direction. Blaise looked over at Minho, seeing the white knuckles as he clenched his hand. The Italian wizard gave Minho a confused expression. “_Oh_?” Theo looked at Blaise, the same smirk on his lips. “Draco didn’t tell you?” 

Blaise’s eyes flashed at Nott. “Tell me _what_?”

“Him and Minho broke up.” Minho nearly broke the glass with the pressure of his hand. He had to quickly yank his hand down, placing the cup back onto the table. He was breathing heavily, jaw clenched and looking like he was ready to kill somebody. Blaise exchanged looks between Theo and Minho, wondering what the fuck actually happened between Minho and Draco. Before he could open his mouth to ask, Horace Slughorn entered, apologizing for his lateness. 

Minho wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, ignoring the feeling of hearing Draco _flirting _with somebody else. The seventh-year looked toward Slughorn, wondering if he was the new Dark Arts professor – he silently hoped not. 

“Welcome, welcome to the first meeting of the Slug Club. Each of you present have been selected to potentially become an official member of my club. Now, why don’t we go around the room the introduce ourselves to see who’s who, shall we?” Minho already hated the man. 

Listening to the students introduction themselves to everyone in the compartment was _awkward as hell _– considering most of the students were friends or knew everyone else, it wasn’t necessary. It was probably just for Slughorn. Once it was Minho’s turn, he stood from his seat. “Hello, I’m Minho Paek, son of Kinam Paek and Jia Rhee. Both my parents work for the Ministry, researching and extracting dark objects, and writing books about their findings. I’m a seventh-year, Head Boy, and I’m also gay, is that everything you need to know?” Minho asked, turning his attention to Slughorn. 

The professor stared wide-eyed at the seventh-year. Minho sat back down as Blaise held back his laughter. He placed his hand over his mouth, leaning back against the booth seat. The room was silent until Slughorn cleared his throat. “Right, right. Welcome, Minho, I knew your grandfather and father well.” He stammered out. Minho must have tripped him up over the gay part of his introduction. 

The seventh-year elbowed Blaise in the stomach to make him stop laughing. Minho flashed a smirk over to the Gryffindors when he left out one detail. He wiggled his fingers over to them, showing the base of the snake’s throat. Potter saw the black ink on the seventh-year’s skin, Minho winked in his direction before turning his attention back to the two other Slytherins.


	43. Forty-Three

Minho had his eyes closed as he sat across from Theo in the compartment that the Slytherins took over. After the meeting with Slughorn, he wanted to be alone but once Pansy caught sight of him, he was dragged into the compartment. In the back of his mind, he wished that Lana had taken the train to Hogwarts like the new professor, but she didn’t. Theo was forced to sit with him, according to Pansy; they needed to be friendly with each other if Theo was indeed picturing a life with Lana Black once he graduated Hogwarts. 

“You can talk to me, Nott,”

“Why should I?”

Minho shrugged his shoulders. “I am a good listener.” 

Before Theo could speak, the room went completely black. “What the fuck?” He exclaimed as he coughed at the prank. Minho opened his eyes, being greeted by a thick black smoke that enveloped the compartment. Waving his hand in front of his face, the black smoke began to fade away. 

“What is that? Blaise?” 

“Don’t know.”

Minho rolled his eyes at the pair. “Relax, boys. It’s probably just a first-year messing around. Come on, Draco. Sit down. We’ll be at Hogwarts soon.” Pansy told the blond Slytherin. Minho glanced in Draco’s direction from where he was sitting. Draco refused to look at Minho as he sat across from Theo, Minho, Crabbe and Goyle. He made sure he was speaking loudly so Minho could hear. 

“Hogwarts. What a pathetic excuse for a school. I’d pitch myself off the Astronomy Tower if I had to continue for another two years.” Draco spoke. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Pansy asked, clearly worried about her best friend. It wasn’t like Draco to talk about not coming to Hogwarts. Minho lowered his gaze to his folded hands on the table. 

Draco looked in the witch’s direction. “Let’s just say I don’t think you’ll see me wasting my time in Charms class next year.” Blaise snickered at the blond. “Amused, Blaise?” Blaise said nothing to Draco Malfoy. “We’ll see just who’s laughing in the end.” Draco turned his attention to the shelf above the trio, Minho glanced to it to and he thought Draco’s bag had moved slightly. 

Shaking his head, Minho looked at Crabbe and Goyle. “So, who got into advanced courses this year? Doubtful you two did.” Minho smirked at the duo. Goyle’s eyes narrowed at the seventh-year. 

“You think we care about Hogwarts?” Crabbe asked. 

“Not particularly, but I’m bored and my best friend graduated in June, so I’m out of options of conversations.” Minho pointed out, having Theo snicker under his breath, covering it with a cough. 

“Advanced courses are stupid anyway.”

“Says the idiots who somehow passed Potions with just two points between A and E.” Theo rolled his eyes. Minho knew that Malfoy and his friends exchanged results and while Draco was all Os, his friends weren’t. Not that Draco really cared about his grades this year with the Dark Lord’s missions hanging over his head. “I wouldn’t matter anyway, you need an O to get into Snape’s Potions class.” Minho stated. 

“Tell us about the Slug Club, Blaise,” Pansy questioned, trying not to think about what Draco told her. Draco’s attention was drawn to Blaise. “The _Slug Club_?” He almost seemed _disappointed _that Blaise got invited over him. 

“It was all right – Paek gave Slughorn a real mental breakdown though. It was bloody hilarious.” Blaise chuckled at the memory of Minho telling Slughorn straight to his face that he was gay. “I don’t think Slughorn had a clear thought after Paek stating he was gay in his introduction.” Blaise stated. Draco glanced over the mint haired Minho; he was smirking as he looked over at Pansy and Blaise. 

“He asked for an introduction, so I gave him one.” 

“You nearly gave the wizard a heart attack.” 

“Considering he knew my father and grandfather, it would be an honor to give him an early grave.” Minho joked. 

“Wait, _you _got invited?” Draco asked, looking at Minho. The seventh-year raised an eyebrow at the blond. Cocking his head to the side, Minho gave Draco a look. “Are you saying _I shouldn’t have_?”

“I’m _clearly _a better choice.” 

Minho scoffed. “Obviously not since Slughorn didn’t invite you.” Minho commented. “Besides, you missed the Prefect meeting. Perhaps Slughorn can see the future and thought that you aren’t Slug Club material for missing the first Prefect meeting of the year.” Minho reached into his bag, shoving the papers to his ex. “Read them over and do your joke.” He stated, turning his attention back to Crabbe and Goyle. 

Draco snatched the papers, slamming them down onto the table without even giving them a glance. The mint haired teen glared at Draco. “At least _pretend _to be interested, _Malfoy_. I need all the Prefects on their game this year.” Minho explained. 

“Oh piss off.” 

Minho didn’t even look at Draco as he flipped his off. He couldn’t wait until he got to Hogwarts now. 

**\---**

Professor Flitwick and Professor Snape stopped Minho at the gated entrance to Hogwarts. They were checking lounge and bags that belonged to all the students entering Hogwarts that year. Probably trying to make sure that no one brought dark objects into the school. After what happened with Umbridge, Dumbledore was apparently not taking any risks. Allowing the two professors to look through his bag, the cat carrier, and his trunk, Minho was allowed to head off to the castle. 

Snape grabbed his arm, stopping him. “You understand what you have to do.” Snape told him in his ear. Minho said nothing as he yanked his arm from the professor’s grasp. The teen headed off to the castle with his belongings, he just want to get settled into his room and try not to worry about Draco. 

As he walked, Blaise and Pansy came up behind him. “Him.” Blaise pointed to the teen in question. Minho’s eyes narrowed as he looked at the back of the student’s head, wondering what Blaise was on about. “That’s the guy that is flirting with Draco.” 

“Why should I care?” Minho questioned. 

Pansy frowned at the seventh-year. “What happened? Draco never said a word to us that you two broke it off. It’s actually quite sad, it was the first time I’ve seen Draco really happy.” Pansy commented. 

“It’s nothing that concerns either of you. So _drop it_. And I don’t give a shite who flirts with Draco. He can flirt and date and fuck whoever he fucking wants.” Minho walked off without another word to the sixth-years. However, he made sure he got a good look at the teen that was flirting with his ex. There was a brief moment of him remembering the teen getting sorted into Slytherin a few years ago, but he didn’t his name. However, the black and red streaked hair was a dead give away that Draco would flirt back. 

Minho growled under his breath as he walked straight into the castle. His trunk felt heavy in his pocket, even when it was shrunken down to fit into the palm of his hand. The mint haired teen moved ahead of the rest of the students to get to the floor he needed for his own room. The Slytherin suddenly looked forward to being in his own dorm room for the year. Upon arriving to the seventh floor, he found the painting, “Prophecy.” The seventh-year stated to the painting. 

It was a temporary password until he came up with a good one that only he would know. The painting opened, allowing the Slytherin into his room, taking a deep breath, he stepped inside. The room felt warm from the roaring fireplace, and nearly looked identical to the Slytherin common room. Minho already felt at home. “Minho,” Freezing in place, he turned to the black leather couch – Lana sat there, hands on her lap. “I wondered what was taking you so long…” 

“What do you want, Lana?” Minho questioned as he set down the carrier. He barely got the cage open before Holly jumped out to investigate the room. Lana watched the cat for a moment before turning her attention back to Minho. “I want to talk to you.” She spoke.

“You had _all summer_, Lana. I tried talking to you and then you just _randomly _communicate with the fact you’ll be at Hogwarts this year? What kind of bullshit is that?” Minho questioned as he pulled out his trunk from the pocket of his jacket. He set it outside his bedroom door, waving his wand over it. “Then I had to hear from _Snape _about why you are here.” Minho added. 

Lana gulped. “I… It wasn’t…” Lana wasn’t sure what to say to Minho. “I knew you’d be disappointed in me. Taking up an apprenticeship wasn’t exactly what I wanted but it’s for research. I’ve been working on details on my novel, Minho, and I just didn’t want you finding out the real reason behind it.” Lana explained as she stood from the couch. 

Minho knew that Lana was interested in writing and becoming an author. 

“The reason I didn’t tell you right away about the novel idea was because… the idea is basically about you and Draco.” Minho looked away from his best friend. “And having you and Draco broken up _doesn’t _help – I need a happy Minho, not a pissed off one. You know I don’t really like my best friend mad.” Lana explained. 

“If you just told me…” 

“I _wanted _to.” Lana sighed heavily. “The same way I wanted to tell you how I learn so quickly, but…” she shook her head. “I didn’t want you to be disappointed.” 

“I could never be disappointed in you, Lana,” Minho commented, keeping his eyes on the black cat instead of the brunette. “The only thing you could do to disappoint me is marrying Nott straight out of school.” Minho flashed a playful smirk in her direction.

Lana chuckled lightly as her fingers curled around the Nott ring around her neck. “I’m not getting married any time soon. I-I didn’t even know about pureblood tradition.” Lana spoke as Minho walked around the couch to sit with her. Lana sat back down, looking at the ring on the chain. “He just gave it to me out of the blue one day. He didn’t say anything but here.” Lana explained. 

Minho rolled his eyes. Nott was _that _stupid, he knew what he was doing because he was in love with Lana Black. 

“Why did you and Draco break up?” Lana asked, looking at the teen. She reached over, running her fingers through his mint locks. “And I’m happy you went mint again, I love this color on you.” Lana spoke. 

“And Draco _hates _it.” Minho smirked. 

“Minho… what happened?”

Minho looked at the fireplace, shaking his head to make Lana stop touching his hair. The seventh-year sighed, “It’s just something he did, that’s all. He took something away from me.” Minho explained. 

“Theo said that Draco looked rather…stressed that last time he was at the manor.” Lana spoke. 

Minho looked down at his pants, unable to speak.

“The Dark Lord?” Lana questioned. Minho flinched at the name. “Minho, what’s going on?” 

“You know how I told you that the Dark Lord gives missions to the younger Death Eaters, to make them gain his trust?” Lana nodded her head. Minho told her that when he first got the mark. “Well, Draco and I were supposed to have two different missions. Well, let’s just say Draco decided to be the hero in this story and take away my mission.” Minho explained. 

Lana stared wide-eyed at Minho. “So I broke it off with him because I know for a fact he can’t do what the Dark Lord was going to ask me to do.” Minho stated. 

“And that is?”

“Something I can’t tell you, Lana.” Minho shook his head at the brunette. “I already said too much already. You can’t tell anyone about the Dark Lord giving Draco missions to complete. You _can’t _tell Theo. We aren’t supposed to tell _anyone _that doesn’t already know about these missions, all right?” Minho stated, looking at Lana.

Lana sucked in a breath. “Minho, that’s a lot you’re asking of me.” 

“_Please_, Lana. I can’t risk Draco’s life.” 

“Then why break up with him if you love him?”

“_I don’t love him_.” Minho stood up from the couch. He walked over to the fireplace, looking down at the flames. “There is no love between me and Draco Malfoy, Lana. I wish people would stop suggesting I love him.” Minho stated. 

“But you do.” 

“_I don’t_!” He snapped, slamming his fist onto the mantle. Lana stared at him as Minho calmed down. “I don’t. Now, I need to get dressed for the start-of-term feast, I’m sure you are needed downstairs to sit at the professors’ table.” Minho grabbed his trunk, heading into his room without another word. Lana sighed as she pushed herself up from the couch once more. 

“Can I come back later tonight?”

“I need my best friend. So sure.” Minho called out from his bedroom. Lana smiled; at least Minho wasn’t entirely pissed at her. 

**\---**

Minho entered the Great Hall, seeing Draco right away. He was sitting with his friends, not paying attention to the world around him. Minho was late to the feast because he wanted to get something done in his room before heading down. The food was already on the table the first-years had been sorted into their house – Minho counted the number that were sorted into Slytherin, twenty-three. Parents were keeping their children home because of the recent attacks on Hogwarts and the students.

Taking a seat, Minho looked at the plate that appeared in front of him. Except, he wasn’t very hungry to begin with. “Very best of evenings to you all.” Minho glanced in the direction of the headmaster. “First off, let me introduce the newest member of our staff, Horace Slughorn.” The professor stood as the students began to clap to welcome him to Hogwarts. “Professor Slughorn, I’m happy to say, has agreed to resume his old post as Potions Master.” Minho’s attention was drawn straight to Dumbledore. 

Slughorn was the _Potions Master_?

“Meanwhile, the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts will be taken by Professor Snape.” Minho was _thrilled _to hear those words come of the headmaster’s mouth. Having Snape as the Dark Arts professor meant that Minho could learn from the best. The Slytherin table was the happiest out of the other houses, clapping and nearly cheering for the professor. “You’ll also see Miss Lana Black wandering the castle and classrooms as she does research for her debut novel. Good luck and have fun, Miss Black.” Lana gave the professor a smile as she looked over at the Slytherin table. 

Draco was really out of it. 

“Now, as you know, each and every one of you was searched upon your arrival here tonight. And you have the right to know why. Once there was a young man, who, like you, sat in this very hall, walked this castle’s corridors, slept under its roof. He seemed to all the world a student like any other. His name? _Tom Riddle_.” The students began to mutter with each other, knowing the name of Tom Riddle. “Today, of course, he’s known to all over the world by another name. Which is why, as I stand looking out upon you all tonight I’m reminded of a sobering fact. Every day, every hour, this very minute, perhaps dark forces attempt to penetrate this castle’s walls. But in the end, their greatest weapon is you.” Not a word was uttered. “Just something to think about. Now, off to bed. Pip-pip.” 

Lana looked over at the Slytherin table, looking directly at Minho and Draco. Minho was looking down at the plate in front of him. Lana thought she saw tears rolling down his cheeks. Lana stood from the table, watching the students get up from the table. The Prefects were calling out for the first-years to follow them. Lana looked over at her cousin, seeing his expression – he looked rather upset. He even glanced over to Minho. 

Clicking her tongue off the roof of her mouth – she needed to get them back together, as soon as possible.


	44. Forty-Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTS' comeback is THIS WEEK! I'm freaking out! I CANNOT WAIT FOR IT! I need Be in my life! This Friday can't come soon enough!

Lana was “helping” McGonagall out with lost students, but in reality, Lana was trying to figure what class to research first. “But you promised to let me into your class first, professsor!”

“As you can tell, Miss Black, I’m rather busy making sure that- Miss Carson, that’s the way to the boys’ bathroom. You want the other door, dear.” Lana rolled her eyes at the clueless first-years. Lana was happy that she graduated Hogwarts when she did. “Besides, I have switched with Professor Flitwick for first hour.” McGonagall stopped for a moment. “Professor Slughorn’s got his first advanced class this morning. Why don’t you go down there?” She suggested. 

“Slughorn? Ah, Potions, right.” Lana nodded her head at the professor. 

“Do be careful, dear.”

“Why?”

“He may want to collect you, even with you no longer a student here are Hogwarts.” Lana didn’t know what the professor meant by ‘collect’ but she made her way through the students. Once Lana made her way through the students that were lost on the first day, she walked down to the dungeons to get the Potions classroom. It felt odd walking down the halls without a bag on her shoulder and Minho at her side. Minho was currently sleeping in until his first class with Snape. 

She knocked on the door as she opened it. “Hello sir, sorry to interrupt.” 

“No worries, dear girl. I haven’t started class yet. Please come in.” Lana walked through the classroom, seeing who was in the class. Her eyes were drawn onto Draco and his buddies – how the hell did Crabbe and Goyle get into Advanced Potions? Draco stood with Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise. Theo was nowhere to be seen, which Lana figured was a good thing. “Are you a seventh-year?” 

She heard Pansy snort. 

“Actually, sir, I’m Lana Black. I’ve come back this year for research for my novel I’m currently working on. I graduated last June.” Lana explained. 

“Black?” Lana nodded. “As in _the Black family_? Are you a cousin?” 

“Uh, no, sir. I’m the last surviving Black. My father was Regulus Black.” Lana saw his reaction. 

“I wasn’t aware that Regulus had a daughter,”

“I don’t think he was aware either, sir.” Lana said honestly. “So, do you mind if I sit in on your classes here and there? I just want to make sure I have enough information for my novel.” Lana stated with a smile. 

Slughorn smiled instantly. “Of course! Anything to help out Regulus’ daughter!” Now Lana understood why McGonagall warned her about Slughorn. Lana moved off to the side, opening her notebook and pulling out a pen from her pocket. She hoped onto the desk that was off to the side. Slughorn explained to Lana what he was planning on teaching for the first lesson. When he mentioned sniffing a love potion, Lana remembered the Weasel twins’ version, clearing her throat; she wondered what the students smelled. 

As the lesson began, Slughorn explained to the students what Advanced Potions entailed. While Lana took Advanced Potions with Snape, but Slughorn looked like a pussycat compared to Snape. Considering Snape only allowed O level students into the class. Lana was jotting down notes when the door opened to reveal Potter and Weasley. She raised an eyebrow at the pair as Slughorn allowed them into the class. Lana found that odd, but then again Crabbe and Goyle were also in the class. 

Soon enough, Granger was the first one to call out the Love Potion. Slughorn was going to allow each of the students to give a whiff if they wanted. Pansy literally had to drag Draco forward to find out what he smelled. The brunette watched her cousin carefully, watching him lean over the cauldron. “I smell… firewhiskey and burning firewood, and…” Draco gave a confused expression for a moment. Lana leaned forward, wondering what the third smell was that he smelled. “And… a _BVLGARI _col-_perfume_.” Draco corrected himself at the end. 

That was went Lana fell off the desk and onto her knees. The brunette’s eyes were widened as she stared at Draco. The students and Slughorn gave her a confused expression. “Are you all right, Miss Black?” Slughorn asked as he approached to help her hand up. Lana kept her eyes locked on Draco – he looked rather shocked to have said what he smelled in the love potion. “Miss Black?” Lana’s attention snapped to the Potions Master.

“Uh, uh, yeah. Just… I got a little dizzy. Must be from all the Potions – I guess I could never be a Potions Master.” She joked, chuckling awkwardly. Lana looked back to Draco – a love potion as powerful as Amortentia has different aromas to each person. The three smells were said to remind the person smelling the potion what they find most attractive. And Draco Malfoy just described Minho Paek to a T. The brunette settled herself back down on the desk, rubbing at her neck. 

Draco was in love with Minho. 

Lana placed her head into her hands. They were both bloody idiots. 

**\---**

Lana was muttering under her breath. “Draco’s _really _playing with fire. Mentioning _BVLGARI _like that. Only two people I know to wear that.” Lana dug her fingers into the back of her neck. “Merlin, my cousin’s a bloody dumbarse.” Lana was ready to yank her hair out of her scalp. The expression on Draco’s face said it all though – He wasn’t expecting to smell those three scents, _especially_Minho’s cologne. There were only two wizards that Lana knew about that wore _BVLGARI _– one being Minho, and it was a very specific one. The other was Blaise Zabini, but he only wore it when he wanted to score. 

Lana stopped in the hallway, she was alone since most of the students and professors were in class. Taking a deep breath, Lana took her anger out on the wall next to her. Her hand throbbed at the sudden abuse to the stonewall. She cringed at the pain and the bleeding scraps across the side of her hand. Shaking out her hand, Lana made her way toward the Head Boy’s dorm to see if Minho was awake yet. Lana suspected he was since it was the first day of Dark Arts with Snape – he was probably in heaven.

“Prophecy,” she said to the painting. It would take Minho a few days before he came up with a good password. The painting opened up and right before Lana stepped foot into it, she saw the flash of platinum blond hair heading down the hall. Her eyes narrowed, wondering what Draco was doing up on the seventh floor. Shaking her head, Lana entered the dorm, finding Minho already dressed and poking at the fire. “Wow, and here I thought I’d have to wake you.” 

“Holly decided to gift me a dead mouse as a first day back at Hogwarts gift, not exactly how I wanted to wake up.” Honestly, Draco would have rather wake Minho up but he wasn’t going to say that out loud. Glancing over his shoulder, he could see Lana’s hardened expression and a tint of blood on her hand. Not to mention, her hair was slightly fizzed out of place. “Did you start with Potions today instead of Transfiguration?” He questioned, wiping his hands as he stood. 

She pouted. “McGonagall’s idea – she switched first hour with Flitwick, who apparently still doesn’t particularly like me.” Lana pointed out with an eye roll. 

Minho gestured to her scraped up hand. “And that?” 

Lana moved her hand to look at the mess. “I attacked a wall.”

“Looks like it won.” Minho was confused about why Lana would just slam her hand against the wall like that. “Have you seen Pomfrey about it?” 

“I got angry, that’s all.”

“You don’t just get angry, Lana.” Minho stated.

Lana huffed. “It’s nothing to worry about – just Draco.” Minho’s ears perched up. “And Slughorn,” she added quickly, making Minho less interested in the conversation. “McGonagall warned me about him attempting to collect me even though I’m no longer a student at Hogwarts. I can see why.” 

“Why?”

“He had Regulus as a student when he previously taught at Hogwarts.” Minho’s eyes went wide, staring at Lana. “Apparently Regulus was one of his favorites because he wouldn’t shut up about him when the students were given a task of creating a potion for Liquid Luck.” Lana spoke. 

“_Felix Felicis_?” Minho had to say he was impressed. “He gave a student a vial of Felix Felicis on the first day? Is he mental?” Minho questioned once he realized. 

“Here’s the kicker,”

“If you dare say my ex-”

“_Potter_.” Minho gave her a confused expression. “Yep. Slughorn takes anyone under O into the advanced course.” She mentioned. Minho’s face fell, “Oh bloody fantastic.” He rolled his eyes as he collected his bag from the chair. 

Lana held onto her notebook tightly. “Uh, Slughorn also had a few potions out.”

“Great.”

“One was Amortentia…” 

Minho paused before leaving his dorm for the day. He glanced over his shoulder. “All right, he’s lost his mind. Maybe Dumbledore should have checked his mind before hiring him again.” Minho commented. He shook his head while Lana walked out of his dorm. The painting closed as Minho walked down the stairs. Lana glanced to the hall that Draco went down previously, wondering what he was doing. “Love Potions shouldn’t be on display.” 

Lana chuckled softly. “Tell that to the Weasel twins, they created their own Love Potion – so careful when you accept drinks from anyone, it may be laced. They said it is their most popular product at the moment.” Lana spoke.

Minho rolled his eyes – he recalled a Love Potion in his box of things the twins sent over for him to test out. Minho tossed it before he even got a whiff of the product – although their potion was Amortentia, he wasn’t going to take any chances. “I’m aware. I tossed the one they sent me over the summer, I’m not dealing with Love Potion laced students – I already had to scold Draco about missing the Prefect meeting.” Minho stated. 

Lana stopped for a brief moment before hopping off the stair that was moving away from where she needed to go. That didn’t make sense – Draco wouldn’t miss out on Prefect duties, as much as he took advantage of his duties last year, he never missed a day unless he had a note from Madam Pomfrey or Hooch due to Quidditch. “That doesn’t make sense.”

Minho said nothing – he knew what Draco was doing. He was cutting himself off from everything he loved. He loved the power that came with the Prefect duties and he loved Quidditch. 

“Draco looked rather depressed at the feast last night.” 

“Not my problem. Besides, he’s already flirting with somebody else. I can tell how he felt about me.” Lana wanted to _scream _in Minho’s face that Draco was in love with him but she clamped her mouth shut. The brunette was _fuming_. “Some student with black hair with red streaks – I don’t even know who the fuck he is. I’ve never seen him before.” Minho commented as they got down to the main floor of Hogwarts. 

Lana thought for a moment. “Oh, you mean Ji-Won?” 

Minho stopped, turning his attention to the brunette. “You _know _him?”

“I know _of _him. He’s actually in your year, Minho. Arrived to Hogwarts four years ago. He’s in Slytherin too. How have you _not _run into him?” Lana explained.

Minho’s eyes narrowed at his best friend. “Considering you have been my best friend for the past seven years of my life and it was only _last year _I decided to crack a tiny bit of my shell for others, what do you think?” Minho questioned. 

“Yeah, stupid question.” Lana rubbed the back of her neck. “But Draco and Ji-Won are _flirting_?” Lana questioned. 

“That’s what Blaise and Pansy said, and even pointed me out to him.” 

Lana smirked. 

“What’s with the smirk?” Minho took a step back from the brunette. When Lana smirked, it turned bad. 

“_You’re jealous_!” Her heart leaped in her chest – having Minho _jealous _was _exactly _what she needed right now. 

“Am not! Take it back!”

Lana begin to flash a Slytherin smirk that sent a shiver down Minho’s spine. “Minho Paek is _jealous_! I live to see the day that my best friend is _jealous_! You are _so in love_.” Lana beamed. 

“Oh shut up, I don’t _love _Draco Malfoy.” Minho said loudly. Just then, he looked up onto the stairs once he heard them move. Lana turned to see Draco Malfoy standing at the top of the stairs, jaw clenched, staring at Minho. The blond looked rather _upset _in Lana’s opinion. He moved down the steps, passing his cousin and stopping briefly by Minho.

“I found _it_.” Minho’s eyes widened as he stared at Draco. “I don’t need your help.” Making sure he bumped into Minho, Draco wandered off. Minho blinked – no way. There was no way that Draco found the Vanishing Cabinet already. 

Lana approached, placing her hand on his shoulder. “Minho, what is he talking about?”

“Nothing.”


	45. Forty-Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I never really like this chapter. *shrugs*

Sitting down next to Pansy during lunch one day, the sixth-year was wondering why all of a sudden that Minho decided to sit next to her and her girlfriends. Then she noticed that Draco was talking with the Slytherin that flirted with him on the train. A smirk played her lips. “Jealous, are we, Paek?”

“I’m not jealous.” 

“_Sure_.” She chuckled. 

“When’s the first Slytherin party?” Minho changed the subject to the subject he wanted to know about. He wanted to drink and forget a few things in the morning. Minho glanced around to the girls who were all giving him the same exact look. “What? No one tells me anything now that I’m Head Boy.” He gave a small pout, crossing his arms. 

Daphne squealed. “Look, Pans, he pouts!” 

“Don’t make me hex you, Greengrass.” 

Pansy rolled her eyes at two Slytherins. She pulled out a flyer that was on the Slytherin board in the common room. Parkinson slid it over to Minho to look over. Since the change of the Head dorms that year, their boards had yet to go up – McGonagall kept telling Filch to do it, but he was either refusing or just didn’t care to do it. 

Minho read over the flyer. “A masquerade ball? For only sixth and seventh-years?” Minho questioned out loud. 

“Oh, good, you know how to read. I was worried there for a sec.” Pansy smirked in his direction. Minho didn’t bother looking up the flyer. He just lifted his hand, giving her the middle finger. “_Mature_.” She rolled her eyes at the mint haired teen. Pansy gulped before dragging her fingers through his hair. She gasped loudly, making Draco look down to see his best friend with her hand in his ex’s hair. “How the hell do you have perfect condition hair?!” She screeched. “You dye it more times than I change robes for Christmas!” 

Minho smirked at the brunette. “I won’t share my secrets.” Pansy glared at the seventh-year, still playing with his hair. Minho didn’t mind Pansy and her friends, or even Draco’s – it was weird. He couldn’t stand them but once he got to know them personally, he couldn’t escape them. “So this is why the Slytherins haven’t planned a party?” 

“That and _Slughorn_.” Daphne rolled her eyes. 

Minho groaned. “What does Slughorn have to do with anything?”

“He keeps wandering the dungeons like he’s looking for something or just taking a trip down memory lane. Hell, he even entered Slytherin house one evening after dinner.” Daphne spoke. Tracey nodded. “We tried changing the password but the wall keeps changing it back to pureblood. So, no one’s planned anything – but now with a ball, everyone’s been focusing on that lately.” Tracey added. 

Minho shooed Pansy’s hand from his hair, looking at the flyer again. “Halloween – how fitting. Everyone dressed in masks, concealing their identities for one night alone. Hogwarts knows what they are doing, for sure.” Minho commented, getting a few ideas. 

“Planning on attending, Paek?” Pansy questioned. 

“Although it’s a Hogwarts organized ball, it’s still a party and you know me, Parkinson. I don’t miss a good party.” Minho flashed a smile in her direction. Pansy liked that side of Minho Paek – the Slytherin who liked to party was one of her favorites. The brunette nodded her head in agreement. 

“You better start asking around for a date, Paek.”

“Who said I wanted to bring a date?” Minho’s smile turned into a smirk as he stood from the Slytherin table. He took the flyer with him, “Thanks for the head’s up.” Minho walked off before Pansy could say another word. The seventh-year moved by Draco and Ji-Won, however in passing, Draco instantly stopped talking which pissed Minho off. He held his head high as he continued to walk off. “Oi! What the hell are you two doing?” He called out to three second-years. “You know the rules, no aimless wand waving in the Great Hall, you could take somebody’s eye out or jinx them terribly. You three should know better.” The Head Boy scolded. 

If Draco did his job as a Prefect, Minho wouldn’t have had to step in. He looked over his shoulder to the blond. He was already gone from the table, but Minho never saw him leave the Great Hall. However, he did see Lana sitting next to Ji-Won, a smile on her face that he knew too well. “Lana!” The brunette looked up, not noticing that Minho hadn’t left. 

“Uh, we’ll talk later. Gotta go!” Lana quickly walked off, leaving Minho in the dust. Minho huffed – what was going on with his friends lately?

**\---**

That weekend for the first weekend for Quidditch practice. Lana had intended to go down to check out the team selection but a Slytherin held her back. Using her elbows to sit up, Lana looked at Theo Nott. He just slipped back on his boxers when Lana sat up. “You know, this is basically you sleeping with a teachers, Theo,” Lana commented with a playful smirk. 

“More like a teacher’s assistant. Although, the way Pansy talked about you nearly fainting in Potions the other day, I don’t want you as a teacher.” Nott smirked. 

“I didn’t faint, I just…” she cleared her throat. “I wasn’t expecting…” Lana wasn’t sure what to tell Theo. “I was shocked about something, that’s all. I lost my balance, fell off the desk.” Lana stated as she wrapped the blanket around her naked body. 

Theo glanced over his shoulder to the brunette. “Is this about the whole love potion thing?” Lana nodded. “Yeah, Pansy said something about Draco giving it a sniff – she only heard the first two things, now she’s convinced that Draco fancies somebody else.” Theo rolled his eyes as he sat back onto the bed. Lana gulped, making Theo give her a look. “Something you’d like to share?”

“I heard what Draco said.”

Theo gave his girlfriend a look to allow her to continue. “Do tell. I’m curious now.” 

“_BVLGARI _cologne.” 

“This shite that Blaise wears when he wants to get laid?” 

Lana rolled her eyes but nodded. “Or in this case, the cologne that Minho has been wearing since he turned thirteen. Only Draco and I would know the exactly cologne he was smelling – it’s…spicy but woodsy… it’s hard to explain without you actually smelling it.” Lana explained. 

“How come I haven’t smelled it?”

“It’s not overpowering, which is a good thing in Slytherin house.” Lana rolled her eyes. She could clearly remember each time one of the boys – or even girls – got into perfume and cologne. Minho was one of the few students that figured out what scent they liked on themselves and the rest was history. “You have to be right on top of him to smell it. Or have him offer you some.” Lana added. 

Theo chuckled. “Right on top of him, huh?”

“I hug him a lot, sue me.” 

Theo leaned forward, getting in Lana’s face. Her cheeks instantly turned pink at the sudden movement. Even though she literally just saw him naked and slept with him, Lana felt awkward. Theo smiled softly at the brunette, leaning in to kiss her gently when there was a tapping at Lana’s window. The male Slytherin turned to look at the window – when Lana arrived to Hogwarts, she was given her own room away from everyone else in the castle. She was free to come and go as she pleased as well. 

“An owl?” Theo questioned as he approached the window. Opening it, the owl flew in, dropping a letter onto Lana’s lap. The brunette watched as the owl landed on the large bookcase, settling its wings and puffing out. Theo gave the owl a curious look, “That looks like Narcissa Malfoy’s personal owl.” Theo pointed out.

Lana looked down at the green parchment envelope. The white ink on the parchment screamed Narcissa Malfoy. Flipping it over, she saw the Malfoy seal. “Good eye.” Lana gulped as she ripped open the envelope to find out what Narcissa Malfoy wanted from her. After everything Lana went through, being abandoned as a baby instead of living with the only family she had left, Lana wasn’t very interested. But she was attempting to form some kind of relationship with Draco – Narcissa must have found that out. 

“At least it’s not a Howler.” Lana shuttered at the thought as she removed the letter from the envelope. 

_Dear Lana,_

_I am well aware that you most likely do not want to hear from me – after everything I did to make sure you never stepped foot near my son or my family, I wouldn’t want to hear from me either. But this isn’t my apology for what I did; I can’t apology for that matter. What matters are my son and Minho Paek. I do know that you are best friends with my son’s… ex or whatever Minho told you. But I have insider information that you cannot share with anyone else. _

_My son… He is supposed to complete two missions for the Dark Lord to gain his loyalty. While I don’t agree with the methods or the tasks themselves, I have no choice but to let my son move forward. With Lucius in Azkaban, Draco is all I have outside of my sister and her husband. Don’t get me wrong, I love my sister – Bella is a lot for a single person to deal with, but I’ve dealt with her madness in the past, and I’ll continue to deal with her madness. _

_Draco is scared, Lana. He doesn’t understand what is really at stake here – he thinks these missions that the Dark Lord has given are a gift. I don’t believe that, nor does Minho. Minho was supposed to have one mission and Draco the other. However, Draco… my dear, dear son decided to take it upon himself to take Minho’s mission so he doesn’t have to commit the crime. Not that I think my son can even raise his wand at anyone, but Draco was adamant that Minho would have no part of the Dark Lord’s wishes. I had to comply. _

_Minho is mad at my son because Minho knows that Draco can’t kill anyone. As much as I know that Draco had a cold exterior, he has a large heart. He just picks and choses who he shows his heart to – Minho being the main person. Draco is a rather kind boy once you break through the Malfoy portion of himself. Lucius has always been good at not showing his affection for me in public - Draco takes after him. _

_I’m afraid that Minho thinks that Draco took his mission out of spite, so he doesn’t have to show his loyalty to a man he doesn’t believe in. Yes, I am aware of Minho’s disliking and disloyalty of the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord. He was forced the Dark Mark, if you were unaware, although I’m sure you know that about your best friend. _

_We have two stubborn as hell teenagers, Lana. Even with Minho being of-age and Draco turning of-age next year, they are still boys. They are teenagers who deserve to explore and mess around – even I know that. If Minho hasn’t told you, his parents found out about his sexuality over the summer, and they did not handle it well. He spent the entire summer at the manor at my request. I know that Minho values his parents and their views, but Minho also feels like he needs to show his loyalty to someone he wants to see dead. _

_Now, I can’t go into the details of my son’s missions, and I doubt Minho will tell you. No one outside of a select few know the full details of the tasks. Please don’t breathe a word of this to Minho or Draco, but I have an insider to try and bring them back together. The moment Minho broke things off with my son it hasn’t been pretty. Draco has never shown his emotion on his sleeves in years, but once Minho told him off and they fought, Draco hasn’t been the same. I think it’s a combination of the tasks and the break up affecting him grateful. _

_Now, I have an insider, you may know him, Ji-Won Lee. He is in the same year of Minho – his parents are Death Eaters while he isn’t. Well, I should say they are reformed Death Eaters. Both his parents worked with the Dark Lord during the First Wizarding War, but they haven’t been present with the Dark Lord’s rise to power as of late. Ji-Won arrived to Hogwarts a few years ago, and while my son knows of him, he doesn’t know him personally. _

_I spoke with Ji-Won’s parents shortly after the breakup and Ji-Won agreed to help with the cause. His parents tell me that he has already started his flirtation with my son, and Draco is a little of both. He either ignores the boy or he flirts right back, but that’s due to the pressure that is currently on Draco’s shoulders. If Draco and Minho could get back together before the Christmas holiday, that would be brilliant. I feel like Draco will need all the help he can with these tasks. My son has a big ego, I am very well aware of that, that is Lucius’ doing, I apology. _

_But with you in the mix, I do hope that you can help bring these two idiots together. _

Lana placed her hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing out loud as she read the letter from Narcissa Malfoy. The brunette closed her eyes as her shoulders shook – Narcissa actually called them idiots. Merlin, Narcissa was definitely a Black. Lana could see that Theo was interested in reading what Narcissa had to say as well.

_You don’t need to write back right away – I’d suggest waiting a little while. I let my sister know that I sent a letter to Lucius; it will take a little while for an owl to travel to Azkaban. But I do hope you can help them out, Lana, you are honestly my last hope. _

_I do apology for leaving you alone for all these years. _

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Lana felt a smirk pull at her lips. “Lana?”

She turned her attention to Theo. “Theo, you know Ji-Won well, right?” He nodded, giving her a confused expression. “When’s the ball again?”

“Halloween night, why?”

Looking down at the cursive writing, Lana grinned. “I think I have a _grand _idea.”


	46. Forty-Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today NaNo ends, and for the first time since my first year doing it, I'm saying "THANK GOD." I don't know what it is about this year's NaNo, it is probably just 2020 sucking the fun out of everything, but it wasn't as much fun as I usually have. Maybe I picked the wrong story? Who knows, honestly.

Lana was observing Minho Paek and Draco Malfoy – Minho was throwing himself into his studies, along with being interested in the Halloween ball that was coming up. Draco was focusing on very little, he wasn’t doing his work, and he didn’t show up for his Prefect or his Quidditch Captain duties. Draco was trying to go unnoticed at Hogwarts, sneaking off to the seventh floor, for whatever reason. Lana wasn’t sure what was wrong with Draco Malfoy but she could see him paling and eating small portions. 

She approached Ji-Won after lunch one day while Minho was walking with Blaise, Pansy, and Goyle. The seventh-year kept glaring in Ji-Won’s direction every chance he got, still claiming he wasn’t jealous – “Draco can flirt with whoever he wants, I don’t care,” was always Minho’s response when Lana asked him, _yet again _if he was jealous. 

“I’m getting paid, it’s the only reason I’ve agreed.” Ji-Won told Lana. Narcissa didn’t mention she was _paying _the seventh-year to aimlessly flirt with her son so he could get back together with Minho. “I was actually shocked when Mrs. Malfoy contact my family about this proposal – I thought Paek and Malfoy were all right.” He spoke, crossing his arms as they walked out of the Great Hall to go to the courtyard. “What happened?” Ji-Won looked over at Lana. 

The brunette sighed. “I wish I knew. Both Draco and Minho are closed lipped around the whole thing.” Lana spoke. Obviously, Lana wasn’t going to tell Ji-Won what Minho and Narcissa told her, it wasn’t his business. “All I know is that I need them back together, that’s all.” Lana added. 

Ji-Won raised an eyebrow at the former Slytherin. “In a non creepy way, I am in a relationship.” She said quickly. Ji-Won chuckled at her embarrassment, making Lana look away from him. She hoped that Theo wasn’t around. The brunette looked toward Minho who was sitting on one of the benches with Pansy’s legs draped over his. 

Ji-Won placed his hands into the pockets of his pants. “She’s given me until before the Christmas holiday to make those two realize their feelings for each other.” He pointed out, glancing to the brunette. Lana nodded her head, Narcissa told her that. “I want to get this finished before then.” Ji-Won added. 

Lana went to nod but stopped. She gave the seventh-year a confused expression. “I do have somebody I fancy, Black. They are starting to wonder if I’m really ready for a commitment.” He told her. 

“Ah." 

“_Come on_, Minho! I just one to dress you _once_!” Pansy pleaded loudly. Lana turned to the Slytherins sitting and standing around one of the benches. “I know this _brilliant _wizard who can make you the best dressed wizard _ever_!” Pansy was being overdramatic. 

Minho rolled his eyes. “_No_, Parkinson. I’m not allowing _you _to dress me for the ball.” Pansy had been suggesting to Minho that she should help him pick out his robes for the occasion – Minho kept declining. His mother, even though she was on the verge of disowning her own son, had got wind of the ball and was already making plans. “My mother is apparently getting my robes already.”

Pansy pouted. “_No fair_!” 

Many parents were worried about sending things to their children; owls were still getting intercepted now and again, but this time by Death Eaters instead of the Ministry of Magic. Minho’s parents weren’t afraid of intercepted owls – the Dark Lord wouldn’t punish them. His mother’s letter was short and sickeningly sweet, as if she was bribing him with new robes if he dropped his little ‘act’ of being gay and sleeping with Draco Malfoy. It wasn’t going to work – although, Minho had no other choice in the matter since Hogsmeade weekend wasn’t until _after _the first Quidditch match. 

“Convince Draco to go through with your dressing up plans, Pans,” Blaise commented. 

“I’ve been _trying _but he’s been telling me to go away.” Minho raised an eyebrow. “More than usual – he’s been completely ignoring me too.” Minho looked over the sixth-year’s face, seeing she was actually very upset with Draco. Draco was actually cutting off all ties he had with his friends as of late. “He didn’t even do his Prefect duties with me last night – it was _so boring _doing it alone.” Then Pansy slapped a hand over her mouth as Minho gave her a look. “I mean… he-he was _ill_.” She lied terribly. 

Minho rolled his eyes. He had already gotten notes from the other Prefects about Draco not showing up for his duties or not paying attention to the students making drama. Minho was honestly worried about the sixth-year; he was abandoning everything he adored at Hogwarts. 

Blaise placed his arm on Minho’s shoulder. “Draco is going through some things, Pans – one being his breakup with Paek here. He’s probably just brooding, he’ll come around.” If only Blaise was right. Minho pushed Pansy’s legs off his lap, standing up quickly. But before Minho could walk away, Blaise draped his arm across the seventh-year’s shoulder. “Do I see your best friend talking with that guy who’s been flirting with Draco?” Minho said nothing as he looked to where Lana stood with Ji-Won; she was talking about something with him. 

Shoving Blaise’s arm his shoulders, Minho stormed off. Lana watched the mint haired teen walk off quickly. He shot a glare at the brunette. Ji-Won laughed, “I think you accidentally hurt your best friend, Black.” 

“Yeah…” she sighed. “He’ll get over it.” 

**\---**

Lana had dragged Minho out of bed early on the weekend, he was tired and wanting more sleep. However, Lana got permission from McGonagall and Dumbledore about her bringing Minho to Hogsmeade with her. She was going to treat him to new robes and a mask for the ball that was coming up shortly. The brunette held onto his arm as she dragged him into Hogsmeade. Minho was nearly half-asleep as they walked. “I’m surprised I even got permission for this.” Lana commented, looking over at the teen.

Minho shrugged his shoulders at her. She somehow convinced them, but they probably didn’t have a choice. Minho would have gone if Lana told him what she had planned for him. The Slytherin looked at his best friend, wondering when she was going to tell him why she woke him up before weekend breakfast and out of the castle before anyone even saw them leave. “Wanna explain to me what’s going on?” He questioned.

“I’m giving you a shopping spree.” Minho was awake now. He stared at Lana; he questioned in his head how much money Regulus _actually _left Lana. “I may have access to the Black vault now.” She blushed softly as she hid her face from Paek. He couldn’t help but see the spark in her eyes – she finally had money to spend on whatever she wanted without worry. 

“Damn.”

“Not as rich as you, probably, but pretty close. I wasn’t even sure if I’d get into the Black vault but they needed a drop of blood to confirm I was indeed a Black.” Lana explained. 

“Since no one has your birth certificate.”

“Correct.” She jerked her head as they walked into the town. It was rather silent since it was still early in the morning. Most of the pubs were closed until eleven, and the shops were only just opening on that Saturday morning. Minho rubbed at his eyes, feeling the chill in the air. “I know you sent back your new robes from your mother, Minho,” Lana spoke softly.

Minho gave her an amused expression. “That’s because my mother thought that the robes she sent would be nice for the ball. She forgets that I have robes from previous balls packed away in my trunk so I don’t have to deal with what I have go through during the Yule Ball.” Minho stated.

“Understandable, _but_…” Lana smirked in his direction as she pulled him toward the robe shop. “This is a masquerade ball, it’s different. You need a mask to conceal your identity, that’s the fun part!” Lana had already asked if she could attend, if she promised not to provide any alcohol. Apparently the professors were pretty keen on the fact that Slytherin put on weekend parties a few times a month. McGonagall _almost _said no but they did need a few extra chaperones. “Plus this year, I can buy my own dress!” Lana squealed as she pulled Minho into the shop with her. 

“Oh, good morning.” The employee behind the counter greeted. She clearly wasn’t expecting anyone to show up bright and early to the shop. “Do you two need help with something?” The employee asked. 

Minho went to say something when Lana spoke first. “Today we are just looking around, perhaps trying on a few things. We have a ball to go to on Halloween night at Hogwarts.” She stated. 

The employee looked at the teens, she must have known schedule of Hogsmeade weekends. “It’s a special arrangement I made with Professor Dumbledore, ma’am, I’m currently working at Hogwarts this year.” Lana stated, pushing Minho away from her to go look at dress robes for himself. “Do you happen to carry masks?” Lana asked as she leaned her arms on the counter. 

Minho snickered under his breath as he walked the shop to look at the men’s section of robes. He wasn’t entirely sure what he wanted to wear – he wasn’t even sure if he wanted to wear normal wizarding robes. Minho moved around the shop, looking and holding up clothes to see if he liked the style. Minho claimed he had a good fashion sense but when it came to dressing properly, he hated it. 

“Minho,” Lana called out. The seventh-year looked over his shoulder to the brunette. She was waving him over to look at the masks to wear to the ball. Putting the dress robes back, he walked over to his best friend. Minho looked down at the masks that the shop had in stock currently. “They also have a catalogue if you don’t like anything.” Minho nodded as he looked at the mask in front of him. 

Some were handheld, which he didn’t want. The purpose of the ball was to have unity between the houses and the years, going and not knowing who was behind the masks. Although, Minho knew that Pansy would most likely buy a handheld mask. The seventh-year looked over the masks, picking a few up to press them against his face to see if they looked good. Lana was doing the same, but she wasn’t too thrilled with the selection. “Is there any other shop in Hogsmeade that sells masks? Or even makes custom masks?” Lana questioned. 

The employee thought for a moment. “Halloween, you say?” Lana nodded. “Doubtful a custom mask maker will be able to fit in hundreds of students in a short amount of time.” She stated. 

“Okay, custom made is out.” Lana spoke as she picked up a handheld mask. Minho took it from her, looking it over. “You don’t want a handheld one, _do you_?” Minho shook his head. 

“I want this delivered anonymously to Pansy Parkinson.” He stated, passing the mask over to the employee. He pulled out the gallons needed to pay for it. 

“Seriously?” Lana raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh, trust me. _That’s _a Parkinson mask if I ever did see one.” Minho stated as he passed the coins forward to the employee. “Can it be delivered by next week?”

“Sure thing.” 

“Just add a note saying, ‘It screamed Parkinson,’ _she’ll know_.” Minho commented as he looked over the masks again.

Lana crossed her arms. “You are really enjoying Draco’s friends, huh?” 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Minho held up another mask, looking it over before shaking his head. “Do send catalogs to Hogwarts – the students will be needing them.” The employee nodded, jotting down that note. “I’d say just four – one for each house.” He stated. 

“Oh!” The employee exclaimed, remembering something. “There’s actually a shop a few doors down that has costume attire, you may want to try there if there aren’t any masks you like here. Or you can just look through the catalog once I sent them to Hogwarts.” Lana grinned at the employee. 

“Oh really? That sounds like a wonderful place.” Her eyes twinkled at the employee. 

Minho glanced to Lana. “It would be easier to find masks first, then robes.” 

“True.” Lana gave the employee a smile. “We’ll be back.” She said before taking Minho’s wrist. She quickly dragged him out, going off to the next shop. Minho made the brunette loosen her grip on his wrist as they entered. The bell above the door dinged as they entered. The shop was oddly organized into sections as Lana and Minho entered. 

“Welcome!” The owner approached with ease, smiling brightly at the teens. “You two look fairly young, are you look for something in particular?” He questioned. 

“Masks – we have a masquerade ball coming up in October.” Minho stated. 

“Ah, Hogwarts students?” The owner looked between the pair. “Hogsmeade weekends don’t start until the weekend after the ball.” He commented. 

“We got special permission to leave the grounds – I work at Hogwarts this year.” She held out her hand. “Lana Black, and this is my best friend Minho Paek.” Minho gave a short wave to the owner. “The robe shop employee suggested this shop for masks – we weren’t quite thrilled with their selection.” Lana explained. 

The owner nodded. “Ah, yes. Their masks are pretty cheaply made, usually a single use before they fall apart. But, welcome, and do have a look around. Is there a specific mask you are looking for? Handheld, tie?” He offered. 

“Something to tie around our heads. We want to make sure _no one _realizes who’s who.” Lana smirked proudly. 

“Ah. _Slytherins_.” 

“And proud.” Lana said. “But I’d like a black mask.” Lana added as she followed the owner to a different part of the shop. Minho was left to his own devices as he wandered the shop. The mint haired teen made his way to one of the long shelves filled with masks. His eyes narrowed at the selections – a lot better than the first shop they were in. 

As he walked down the line of masks, he paused at one. Minho turned his attention to the mask, picking it slowly and gently to give it a look. The metal felt cool against his fingertips, and the word on the mask was breathtaking. “I see you’ve found one of my favorites,” Minho nearly jumped out of his skin as he looked over his shoulder to the owner. “Do you like it for yourself?” 

Minho looked back at the mask before shaking his head.

“For _somebody else_?” Minho gulped before nodding his head at the owner. “I created it in mind for somebody extra special. If it is for yourself or someone special, that mask is perfect.” The owner praised his work. Minho kept his eyes on the mask – if Minho sent Draco a mask maybe he’d attend the ball without a second thought.

Minho turned to the owner. “Can it be sent to somebody at Hogwarts?” He questioned. The owner nodded. “Of course. Personalized?” He questioned. 

Minho thought for a moment before nodding his head. “Come this way, your friend is still looking for her own mask.” Minho held onto the mask as he followed the owner, he kept his eyes locked onto the detail of the mask as he approached the counter. The owner pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. “Just write down you want the note to be.” 

Minho set down the mask as the owner packed it up into a box for shipment. The seventh-year dipped the quill into the pot of black ink before writing down what he wanted to tell Draco.

_Meet me at the ball on Halloween._

_Enclosed is a mask I thought would fit you well._

_I won’t tell you what my mask is, you’ll have to try and find me._

Minho put the quill into the pot of ink, passing the note over to the owner. As he looked forward, he tilted his body to look at the mask that the owner was currently working on. The owner looked over his own shoulder, smiling at the seventh-year. “You like that?” Minho instantly nodded. The owner chuckled lightly as he pulled the mask off the stand he was using for drying. “I have this in two other colors, but the red’s always my favorite.” As soon as Minho saw the mask, he knew it was his. 

“I want that one. But can he _silver and red_?” 

The owner was impressed with Minho Paek. “I will have it shipped once it’s finished. I have a few more paint jobs to finish on it before it’s ready for your liking. I promise to have it done before Halloween, I assure you.” Minho nodded, paying for both masks before Lana got any ideas. “Fantastic! I just need a name for the metal mask, Mr. Paek.” 

“Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.” The owner gave the mint teen a look before writing down Malfoy’s name onto the slip of paper. 

“Minho! Minho, look!” Minho turned his attention to the brunette. She was holding up a black mask – it had feathers coming out of the top and beading across the bottom. The seventh-year gave Lana a smile, nodding his head in approval for her choice. “And I found one for Theo too.” The second mask was fairly simple but Theo Nott was a simple wizard. And the two masks together would look good together as a pair. 

“So Theo’s taking you?” Minho smirked. 

“I’m assuming, he hasn’t asked me yet but that doesn’t matter. He’s not particular about these things.” Lana spoke. She saw a lacking of a bag in his hand. “Did you not find one?” She frowned. 

“No, no, he did.” The owner spoke up. “I’m just not finished with it.” Minho looked at Lana, nodding his head at her. “It will be finished before Halloween, you have my word.” He stated. 

“But now we can pick out our outfits!”

“I think I know _exactly _what I’m going to wear, Lana.” Minho stated. Lana gave him a look. “Already?” She questioned. Minho just flashed a smirk at her.


	47. Forty-Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I'm nervous to be posting this chapter.
> 
> 2\. I have the inability to make smutty chapters short. I don't know how some of you do it.
> 
> 3\. I forgot today was Monday... oops...

Hogwarts was buzzing for the ball that was approaching quickly. Minho had owled Narcissa Malfoy about sending his dress robes to Hogwarts – he needed a specific robe set that he left at the manor over Christmas last year. Only a select few new about his outfit for Christmas at the Malfoy Manor. The seventh-year stared at himself in the mirror of his bathroom; Holly had wandered in, jumping onto the counter. “Good evening, Holly,” Minho stroked the black cat as he sniffed the mess that Minho created. “Don’t get too close. I don’t need gray footprints.” Minho scooped up the cat, placing him down onto the floor. 

Minho had just finished dyeing his hair a brand new color. Mint was fun for a little while but it was hard to keep up. Lana had surprised him with new colors to test out, and the one that stuck out to him was _grey_. Tilting his head a few different directions, Minho made sure that he looked good enough for the ball that evening. 

The masquerade ball sunk up on Minho Paek – it was crazy to think about. It felt like yesterday he bought the perfect mask for Draco and himself. Not to mention, Pansy _adored _her handheld one. She approached Minho a day or two after her mask arrived to ask if he bought it for her. He denied it, but she knew. The seventeen-year-old waved his wand to clean the mess up as he walked back into his room to get dressed. 

He had picked out his Christmas outfit because it was the best one he had – and Draco had seen it before. Minho had his clothes laying out for the event tonight. The black outfit was going to look rather wonderful with his hair and the new mask. It had arrived three days before the ball, which made him happy. Upon opening the box, Minho was happy with his decision on getting the mask down in silver and red instead of gold and red. 

Getting dressed, Minho looked at the clock in the sitting room – he still had a good forty-five minutes before heading downstairs for the ball. The sixth and seventh-years were very excited for a Halloween ball, considering the last one was when Cedric died – it was time for a little happiness. The professors were taking turned dealing with the students who were attending, Minho made sure that Draco was on the list before even going any further with his plans. 

Lana wasn’t even allowed to see him before the ball, which pissed her off but he didn’t care. Minho looked at himself in the mirror, shaking his head at himself – no, no. He couldn’t wear his Christmas outfit; Draco _had _seen that, so had Theo and Pansy. Good thing he gave himself time before heading down. Minho went to his trunk, removing an all-black ensemble from the inside. 

Smirking at the outfit, he changed quickly and styled his hair in the bathroom mirror. Picking up the mask off the counter, he had the owner make it easy to put on by himself since he didn’t even want Lana to see him. Once the mask was up to his face, the black ribbon tied itself. As soon as he placed it to his face, the mask tightened around his head. Moving his head, the mask stayed put. Looking at himself in the mirror, the silver and red leafed mask went well with his outfit. He smirked to himself as he charmed his eyes to be a different color for the night – no one would know it was him until he opened his mouth. 

“_Perfect_.” 

**\---**

Lana looked up from her heels to the Great Hall – it had been transformed into a darker color scheme, candles floating in the air, along with above the round tables. After the Yule Ball, Lana assumed that Hogwarts decided against live music. She chuckled as she could figure out a few students, like Pansy Parkinson. The golden mask that Minho bought her looked nice against her darker skin – she was standing with, who Lana thought were, Blaise, Theo, Daphne, Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco. However, Draco was tapping his fingers on the table, his attention turned to Ji-Won. She knew his hair color from a mile away. 

But where was Minho? 

Adjusting the tie on the mask, Lana pushed the beads slightly to make sure they didn’t irritate her cheeks. Lovegood did her hair for the former Slytherin, leaving it down with several braids throughout with flowers sticking out. The brunette smoothed down the black fabric of her puffed out skirt. It was a shorter dress than Lana normally went for but as soon as she saw it, it went with the mask perfectly with the scattered silver glitter on the bust down to the waist. 

Lana sighed happily as she approached Theo Nott. “Looking handsome there, Theo,” The male Slytherin turned, facing Lana. His mask also matched her dress – the black and silver mask blenched nicely together, even with the black and silver glitter around the eyes. Lana Black and her outfit of choice blew Theo away. “Like what you see?” 

Pansy turned her attention away from Goyle to Lana. She lowered the handheld mask from her face to give the former Slytherin a once over. “Well damn. I was hoping you didn’t know how to dress after the Yule Ball disaster.” Pansy smirked at the brunette. Lana looked away from Parkinson, rolling her eyes. “Nice mask. Almost didn’t know it was you.” Pansy commented. 

“Yeah, whatever, Parkinson. I see you went out with an _all gold _ensemble.” Lana would say _a little too much gold _for her liking. Pansy grinned brightly, grabbing the tie that was around Goyle’s neck. Apparently, she had convinced Goyle to take her to the ball – his tie matched _exactly _to her dress, most likely custom made. “Absolutely. Even got Greg here to match with me.” She spoke, almost sickeningly sweet. 

“Wow.” Lana felt bad for Goyle for getting guilt-tripped into taking Pansy to the ball. Draco was usually her date to parties and balls at Hogwarts. But he was more interested in Ji-Won. “Has anyone seen Minho yet?” 

Pansy rolled her eyes as she let go of Goyle’s tie. He coughed, allowing air into his lungs, loosening the gold tie. “No, but he shouldn’t be too hard to spot. He’s the only one at Hogwarts that is a bright color.” She commented. 

“A pathetic color,” Draco muttered. 

“I don’t understand why you don’t like the color, Dray. You have to admit, he looks good in every damn color he tries.” Pansy stated. 

“It’s too bright. What am I doing here?” Draco was clearly agitated, for whatever reason. Lana had a few guesses but she wasn’t going to voice them. Lana looked over Draco Malfoy – the silver metal mask on his face looked wonderful on him. With his blond hair and light eyes, Lana was sure that Minho had picked out the mask for him. She kept her smile to herself as Draco’s attention was drawn back to Ji-Won who whispered something in his ear. Clearly, Draco was annoyed with Ji-Won but kept him around. 

“You got invited, Draco. Just enjoy yourself a bit – you’ve been too tense, loosen up.” Pansy rolled her eyes at the blond Slytherin. Draco glared, clearly not in the mood to even deal with Pansy Parkinson, which was _rare_.

On the other side of the Great Hall, Minho had his hands in the pockets of his dress pants. He had just entered the ball, mask securely on his face as he walked. The grey haired teen went unnoticed – no one was actually giving him the time of day, which was the point. As Minho moved through the Great Hall, he looked over to the overly gold Parkinson; her mask gave it away instantly. At least she was using it, Minho saw Theo standing next to Lana. Blaise was on Lana’s right with Crabbe and Goyle. Minho saw that Goyle got roped into being Pansy’s date – he’d have to send the guy some pumpkin pasties from Honeydukes for putting up with Parkinson for the night. 

As he continued to walk, he froze in place when he saw Ji-Won snake his arm around Draco’s waist. His jaw clenched as Draco actually allowed the seventh-year’s hand on his waist. Being careful, Minho took a deep breath as he approached the Slytherins. “Good evening,”

Pansy turned her attention, mouth dropping open and her eyes widening. “P-Paek?” She squeaked. Minho shrugged his shoulders as he looked over to Draco. The blond was staring at Minho – seeing the change in hair color and eye color. Grey just so happened to be Draco’s _favorite _color outside of green. Running his hand through his hair, Minho smirked a smirk at the group of Slytherins. “Holy fuck.” Pansy was at a loss for words. 

Lana stared at her best friend, unable to speak. Grey _was _Minho’s color. The Head Boy moved his mask slightly, settling it back onto his face nicely. “I wish there was live music – I hate listening to an orchestra.” He turned his attention to the instruments that were charmed to play by themselves. Minho turned his attention back to the group. “Looking wonderful, Lana.” 

Lana blushed heavily. “Thank you. You-you too.” She didn’t know what came over her. Minho was her _best friend _but him in the outfit of choice, she couldn’t help but wonder for a brief moment. 

“Your boyfriend is _right here_.” Theo commented. Lana jumped, coughing to cover up the squeal she let out by accident. “Lookin’ good, _cat_.” Theo smirked in the seventh-year’s direction. 

“At least Lana didn’t get you a _bunny _mask she originally was eyeing.” Theo’s attention was thrown to Lana. “He’s kidding!” She defended herself. 

“You bought me this mask, didn’t you?” 

Minho just smirked in Pansy’s direction. “That’s up to you to decide.” Minho stated. The seventh-year looked at Draco, the blond looked rather distracted with Minho standing there. “Evening, _Draco_. That mask is rather interesting.” Minho was playing a little game with the blond.

Draco gulped, turning his head away from the grey haired Minho but glanced in his direction. “Did you buy it yourself?”

“It-it was a gift.” 

“Ah. Well, take care of it. Looks expensive.” And it was. Minho didn’t even want to talk about how much he spent on his and Draco’s masks. Pansy was cheap as fuck – but his and Draco’s were handcrafted and labor inducing. The Head Boy moved backward. “Let’s get this party started, shall we?” Slipping his hand into the breast pocket of his jacket, pulling out the flask he took from his father _years _ago. He smirked at the rest of the Slytherins as he moved toward the refreshment table; thankfully no one was around, allowing Minho to spike the punch. 

He vanished the flask back to his room before anyone noticed. He poured himself a cup of the punch, giving it a taste. Before he knew it, Pansy was at his side, “I thought you were _Head Boy_.” She smirked. 

“I’ve come to play tonight.” 

As the ball continued, the music was changed once enough students complained to the professors about the lacking of dancing they liked. It was a party after all – sure, it was in a more formal setting but they were teenagers that needed a little bit of happiness in their lives. With the Dark Lord at large, a little fun was needed. Minho was actually on the dance floor that was in the middle of the Great Hall, just like during the Yule Ball. 

He was dancing with Daphne Greengrass who was slightly tipsy after a couple of punch glasses. Minho looked across to where Draco stood with Ji-Won. Ji-Won was trying to get Draco onto the dance floor, but the blond was refusing. Minho needed to get Draco away from Ji-Won. An idea struck him – the seventh-year moved around Daphne, staring straight at Malfoy. As soon as the beat dropped, Minho got a serious look on his face. The grey haired teen made sure that Draco could see him as he moved his arm upward, making a fist. Looking down, Minho two rather _intense _hip thrusts in Draco’s way. 

The blond gulped instantly. Minho dropped his arm, tilting his head to the left with a bright smirk. Daphne moved around him, dragging her hand across his shoulders and chest to stand in front of him. Minho placed a hand on her waist, allowing her to dance with him. He kept his eyes locked with Draco’s as he moved with Daphne to the beat. Daphne’s hand drifted downward, fingers curling into Minho’s jacket. She pulled him forward, her breath hitting his face. 

For a split second, Minho panicked. “Calm yourself, I know what you are doing.” Minho glanced to the Greengrass. “Just follow my lead for a few moments longer, Draco’s right where you want him.” 

“Who says I want Draco?”

“_Oh please_.” Daphne rolled her eyes as she leaned up, placing her lips against Minho’s cheek. “I know you bought him the mask and made her come. _Thank you_.” Minho turned his attention her. “It’s almost like we have _our _Draco back.” Daphne honestly looked sad that Draco wasn’t like how he was previously. The seventh-year pulled her flush to him. Minho’s eyes flicked upward, seeing Draco move away from Ji-Won in a hurry. Daphne looked over her shoulder, “There you go.”

“Don’t let anyone know I left.” 

Daphne smirked. “Just as long as you get our Draco back, your secret’s safe with me.” Greengrass wasn’t as bad as Minho thought she was. Moving away from her, he grabbed two cups of spiked punch, heading out into the hallway. He glanced to the students who were snogging in dark corners, trying not to get noticed by professors, it was only a matter of time before Snape deducted points since the Prefects weren’t going to do shite at the ball. 

He found Draco easily; he was leaning against the wall near the stairs. Minho approached the blond, holding out the cup. “You look perched.” Minho smirked. Draco looked up at the grey haired teen before looking down at the red punch. “It’s got some firewhiskey in there, but it’s diluted at this point.” Minho commented, being civil. 

“Aren’t you gonna go off and fuck Greengrass?”

“Have you forgotten that _I’m gay_?” Minho chuckled half-heartedly. “Drink. You look like you need one.” Draco took the cup, looking it over. “It’s not poisoned. Just drink it.” Minho rolled his eyes. Draco drank the contents of the punch in one gulp. “Look, I’m sorry.” 

Draco instantly began to choke. Minho panicked, rushing forward. “Wha-what?” Draco looked at Minho with wide eyes. 

“I’m…” he cleared his throat. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have reacted that way. I just know you _can’t _do it, Draco.” Draco’s eyes narrowed at the seventh-year. 

“Yes, I can.”

“Do you have any idea _how_?” Draco opened his mouth for a snarky response but closed it instantly. He shook his head. “And the thing in the Room of Requirement?” Draco shook his head again. Minho itched to take Draco’s hand. “Let me help you.”

“These are my-”

Minho reached over, taking Draco’s face in his hands. “_I don’t care_!” Draco stated at Minho, breathing heavily. “I don’t care.”

“He’ll-he’ll _kill _me, Minho.” Draco sounded like a small child. Minho pressed their foreheads together. “I-I…”

“We’ll figure it out. _I promise_. Do you trust me?” Draco instantly nodded, tears pooling in his eyes. Minho sucked in a breath before tilting his head and capturing Draco’s lips. Draco responded the moment Minho’s lips were on his. The seventh-year pushed Malfoy straight up against the wall, holding onto his neck and his hip. Draco held onto Minho tightly, afraid he was going to disappear in an instant, as if he was dreaming. 

Minho pulled away to breath, keeping his eyes closed. “Merlin, I…” he stopped himself before he said something he didn’t mean right away. He couldn’t tell Draco that he loved him – it was a little too soon to tell Draco that. They were idiots to begin with, fighting over that. Draco _needed _Minho but Minho just dropped him like he was nothing. “Let’s get out of here.” Minho grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers. 

“Minho…” 

The seventh-year turned his attention back to the blond. “No thinking, not tonight. Tonight is just you and me. Nothing else.” Draco blinked, confused for a moment. “And I have my own dorm now.” A smile appeared on Minho’s lips. That was when he felt Draco’s grip tighten. Minho yanked him forward to capture his lips once more before heading up to the seventh floor where Minho’s dorm was. 

Draco nearly melted in Minho’s kiss. The seventh-year pulled away, noticing the pink tint to Draco’s face. He couldn’t wait any longer. If Apparating was allowed at Hogwarts, he would have brought them up there already. Pulling him forward, Minho and Draco hurried up the stairs before a professor could stop them. Also, Minho didn’t want to get distracted by one of their friends. Hurrying along, Minho felt like his heart was going to burst from his chest. 

He was sure Draco was the same way.

The stairs took _far too long _to get to the seventh floor. Draco gave him a confused look. “Your dorm’s up here?” Draco hadn’t been paying attention the last few weeks. He was trying to figure out how to fix the cabinet - it wasn’t going well. “For the past few weeks, yes.” Minho tried not to focus on his hard-on that was pressing against his pants as they made their way to the dorm. “And you’re lucky that Lana and Field _hated _each other last year, _I don’t share _with the Head Girl.” 

Draco’s heart skipped a beat.

As soon as they got the painting, Minho cleared his throat. “Ferret…” He muttered to the painting. Draco gave him a look. “Lana’s idea.” Minho commented as the painting opened to the pair. Minho let Draco in first; glancing over his shoulder to make sure no one followed them. Once inside, Minho locked the dorm so Lana couldn’t come to find them. 

Draco had removed his mask as Minho turned around to look at him. “Where’s Holly?”

Minho huffed. “I’m about to take you to the bedroom and you ask where my goddamn cat is?” He asked.

“Small talk.”

Minho approached, placing his hands on Draco’s shoulders. “We aren’t fucking tonight, Draco.” Draco knew what Minho meant. “Holly’s probably chasing mice or something. He doesn’t like to be locked in the dorm all day and night.” Minho spoke. And if he got lucky with Draco, he didn’t need his cat being there. He wasn’t planning on fucking him into the mattress; he planned on making things last. 

Draco reached up, removing the mask from Minho’s face. Minho tilted his head to allow the blond to untie to ribbon. Once the mask was removed, Minho captured Draco’s lips. He pulled Malfoy into his chest, it had been a little while since Minho had Draco in his arms, and he wasn’t planning on releasing him anytime soon. The only bad thing about the ball was in was on a Thursday instead of the weekend or during a holiday – but that wasn’t going to stop Minho to keeping Draco with him.

However, Draco decided to push Minho backward, straight up against the wall. Minho groaned against his mouth as Draco pushed himself up against the grey haired teen. Minho could tell that Draco was desperate for Minho – it had been a few months since they last slept together. Minho _missed _Draco.

Paek pushed Draco’s robe off his shoulders, it feel in a heap to the ground behind the teens. Minho felt Draco’s hands push the jacket up and off Minho’s shoulders. He dropped his hands from Draco’s back, allowing the black fabric to fall behind him. Minho pulled away, taking deep breaths – he looked at Draco, the blond was nearly mirroring him. Taking Malfoy’s hand, Minho led him straight to the bedroom. He allowed Draco to take in the surroundings - it was new and different. It wasn’t like at the manor where they had to put on a silencing charm or lock doors just in case Narcissa or one of the Death Eaters walked in on them. They also didn’t have to hide themselves away in the Room of Requirement anymore. 

Draco saw how the room was – it looked identical to Draco’s room at the manor. “The room is charmed to show the utmost comfort.” Minho stated, making Draco looked over to him. “I did change the color a bit because it clashed with the sitting room.” Minho commented as he undid the buttons on his black dress shirt. The blond just stared at Minho. 

“Hogwarts thinks of everything.” Draco muttered. Minho snickered as he moved away from Draco, slipping off his shoes in the process. “Minho?” The seventh-year looked back to Draco. “I’m sorry. I-I shouldn’t have taken your mission away from you.” 

“We were both idiots, but now we both have to deal with what’s to come. But like I said earlier, we aren’t worrying about that tonight.” Minho approached, standing in front of Draco. “_Just you and me_.” Both Minho knew what happened, Draco had pushed him onto the bed, standing between his legs. Minho reached up, placing his hand on the back of Draco’s neck to pull his face down toward him. Kissing him softly, Minho moved backward onto the soft comforter. Draco followed, kneeling between Minho’s legs. 

Draco took matters into his own hands as he began to unbutton the dress shirt. Minho’s right hand went into Draco’s hair as the blond’s hands continued to travel downward, undoing all the buttons and trying to get to the belt. Minho held onto Draco before turning them over, so he was on top. The seventh-year trailed kissing down Draco’s jaw, popping the first four buttons of his shirt. Pushing back the fabric, Minho kissed and sucked at the blond’s skin on his neck. Draco tilted his head to allow Minho better access. The grey haired teen held Draco’s neck, leaving bruises on the skin that was exposed to him. 

The Malfoy fumbled with Minho’s belt, but soon got it undone. Popping the button and moving down the zipper, Draco ran his hands over Minho’s exposed skin. The seventh-year sucked in a sharp breath while the blond’s nails scraped at his skin. Minho lifted his head from Draco’s neck, seeing the red marks on his pale skin. He then met Draco’s eyes before sitting up and between Draco’s legs. Minho could see that Draco was growing hard by the tent that was forming against his pants. Minho reached forward, taking his time to unbutton his shirt, leaving short kisses against the skin.

Draco’s eyes drifted closed, his hands gripping onto the comforter to hold onto something. Minho pushed open the shirt, running his fingers up and down the blond’s sides. He shivered at the sensation, “Minho…” 

Minho gave Draco a soft smile. Making the blond sit up, he pushed the fabric from Draco’s body, tossing it aside. He cupped the blond’s face, kissing him passionately. Draco wrapped his arms around the seventh-year’s back, getting up onto his knees. The blond grabbed a hold of Minho’s shirt, pulling it away from his shoulders. Minho’s hand dropped for a moment to allow the shirt to fall. Once the fabric was gone, Minho was flush up against Draco. 

Draco moaned against Minho’s lips once he felt Minho’s erection rub up against his through the pants. The friction was something else, making Draco create more. Minho panted as their foreheads touched, giving them a moment to breath. The seventh-year’s hands drifted down to Draco’s hips, pushing them closer. Draco moaned again, making Minho smirk briefly. Minho felt himself nearly throbbing against the fabric, wanting to get out of his pants as soon as possible. 

Minho unbuttoned Draco’s pants, and pulled down the zipper as Draco’s mouth was on his shoulder. The blond shuttered as Minho’s fingers ghosted against is clothed covered cock. Draco bit down on Minho’s shoulder a little too harshly, making the grey haired teen hiss at the pain. Draco instantly kissed his shoulder tenderly. “Sorry.” 

Minho made Draco gasped as he cupped him through the boxer-briefs. Draco’s cock twitched against Minho’s palm. The seventh-year smirked proudly while Draco’s head pressed against his shoulder, breathing heavily. Minho moved his hips, making his and Draco’s erection touch again, making Draco bite down on his tongue to keep the noises at bay. “Make all the noise you want, Draco, no one can hear us or interrupt us.” Minho whispered in his ear. 

The blond lifted his head to look at Minho; he nodded his head to allow Minho to continue what he was planning. Minho pulled the elastic of the underwear back, pushing the fabric away. He could see the head of Draco’s cock red and producing pre-cum. Minho dragged his index finger across the slit, Draco gasped, his cock twitched. Draco held onto Minho’s forearms as the seventh-year pushed down the boxer-briefs and the dress pants. Minho’s fingers wrapped around the base of Draco’s dick, giving the blond a few experimental pumps – it had been a while. Draco moaned, closing his eyes and dipping his head. 

Minho pressed his lips against Draco’s temple; smiling at the reaction Draco was giving him. Even with his eyes closed, Draco freed Minho’s cock – it was in a similar state to Draco’s. Minho paused his movement against Draco’s cock once the chilled air hit him, making his hiss. Draco pried his eyes open, looking down at the state of Minho, the pre-cum was on his fingers as he swirled his palm against the head. Paek moaned lowly, feeling Draco twitch in his hand. Apparently Draco liked when Minho moaned. 

“_Fuck_…” Minho breathed heavily as Draco continued his handjob, making Minho feel good. The seventh-year slowly got Draco worked up again, having the blond gasping, moaning, and nearly whining when he pulled his hand away. Draco went to say something when Minho’s hand grabbed a hold of his arse. The blond sucked in a breath. 

The rest of the clothes were on the floor, and Draco’s back was pressed against the comforter. Minho was hovering over him, hands on either side of his head. The teens were currently just staring at each other, waiting for someone to give permission for the other. “Draco?”

Lifting his hips up, Minho glanced down then back up to the blond. “Go ahead.” Draco reached over, linking his fingers with Minho’s, giving it a squeeze. Minho leaned down, kissing Draco softly. His left hand came up and cupped Draco’s jaw for a moment before he summoned the lube he, for some reason packed before leaving the Malfoy Manor. The blond bucked his hips when he felt Minho against him as he uncapped the bottle and poured enough onto his fingers. 

Minho felt nervous, even though he had slept with Draco previously. It _felt _different. Pulling away from Draco’s mouth, Minho leaned down to kiss at his chest. “Relax.” Minho’s hand drifted downward, spreading the blond’s legs more for better access. Minho pulled back, making Draco release his right hand so he could stabilize himself with holding onto Draco’s hip. The blond took a deep breath as Minho’s finger gently pushed in. Minho paused, allowing Draco to relax enough to start moving. Draco nodded his head at the seventh-year. 

The grey haired teen leaned down, taking one of Draco’s nipples into his mouth. Draco gasped loudly at the unexpected sensation, allowing Minho to push his finger in. Draco moaned, eyes fluttering closed, his hips jerked every so often to get used to Minho’s finger that was moving in and out of his body. Minho moved over to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment as the first as he stretched Draco. “M-Minho.” 

Minho eased a second finger into his boyfriend’s arse, moving in and out at a slow and easy pace. One that made Draco absolutely moan and gasp under the teen’s fingers. All the sounds that Draco was making were going straight to Minho’s dick – needing a release soon. “Ready for a third, Dray?” Minho questioned. Draco nodded eagerly, trying to lift his hips higher. Minho slowly eased a third finger into the blond. Draco’s back arched, opening his eyes to look at Minho. 

Draco could see that Minho was taking his time, making sure that Draco felt all the pleasure he could. This year was different, it wasn’t like in years past where Draco did something so horrible that it was either forgotten the next year or dealt with by his father. His father was currently locked up and he was forced to kill Dumbledore and get the Death Eaters into Hogwarts without anyone noticing. Minho was the only thing _sane _in Draco Malfoy’s life – he always was. Draco reached over, placing a hand on Minho’s cheek. He made the grey haired teen pause his fingers to look at Draco. “You okay?” His eyes flashed with concerned. 

Draco nodded as he pulled Minho’s into another kiss. The blond took it upon himself to move his hips, thrusting against Minho’s three fingers. Minho knew that Draco had a lot on his mind, but that didn’t stop him from making love to him. Soon enough, Draco was moaning loudly. “Minho, _please_…” Draco’s cock was dipped pre-cum at a steady rate, making the seventh-year remove his fingers with ease. Draco whimpered at the loss. However, he heard the bottle of lube open once more. Before Minho could pour it onto himself, Draco took it from it. 

Minho watched Draco carefully as he poured a generous amount before coating Minho’s cock. The seventh-year’s head was thrown back, moaning as Draco’s fingers curled around his cock. Minho had to push Draco’s hand away before he accidental came without the blond. Minho went back to hovering over the blond again, this time with one of his hands holding on tightly to Draco right by his head. Positioning himself, Minho looked up to Draco. “Ready, love?”

“Yes…” he panted. 

Minho took a deep breath before pushing himself forward. Draco groaned as the head of Minho’s cock pressed against his arse before getting sucked in. Malfoy squeezed Minho’s hand tightly, getting used to the slight burning sensation after several months of not having sex. Minho paused, allowing Draco to get used to his dick being inside him. Draco gave a nod, allowing Minho to fill him up more. Minho could feel the heat around his dick, making him shove straight into the blond. Draco’s back arched, gasping. 

The seventh-year lowered his head to Draco’s shoulder for a moment, catching his breath. Draco lifted his legs to wrap them around Minho’s waist. Minho shuttered, wrapping his arm around Draco’s back. The blond wizard under him was taking every inch of Minho in, making sure they were locked in place. “_Draco_… oh Merlin…” Minho missed the feeling of Draco around him. Minho lifted his head, looking down at the blond teen. Pressing his forehead against Draco, he rubbed their noses together. “Tell…tell me when…” 

Draco was getting used to the feeling of Minho’s inside him once again. The blond fidgeted to get into the right position that was most comfortable. He shifted slightly, moaning and squeezing onto Minho’s hand. Draco panted, “Go-go ahead.” Minho pressed a kiss to the blond’s head before moving out then back in. Draco’s breath hitched as Minho took it slow with his thrusts. “_Min-Minho_…” he moaned.

Minho placed his lips against Draco’s neck, sucking at the skin as he thrusts slowly and deeply into the blond. Draco was matching his speed and intensity of the thrusts. Minho’s heart was pounding a mile a minute, and he could feel that Draco’s was going the same speed. “Ah!” Draco cried out as Minho hit the spot that he needed to in order for Draco to see stars. Minho made sure to hit that spot to have his boyfriend cry out in pleasure. “Fuck. _Fuck_…” the second ‘fuck’ out of Draco’s mouth was drawn out. 

“Merlin, _Draco_.” Draco felt wonderful around Minho. The seventh-year lifted Draco’s hips up higher, thrusting deeper. Draco moaned, eyes closing at the feeling. “_Dray_.” Minho wanted to go slow and every put of willpower was making it seem impossible. 

“Minho…” Draco moaned. Minho felt Draco’s hard cock against his stomach, it was smearing pre-cum between them. Minho held onto Draco’s hand tighter, slightly worried about bruising, but that would have to be worried about in the morning. Minho’s dyed hair was starting to stick to his forehead as he kept his thrusts steady and consistent. Draco was moaning in pleasure as Minho hit his prostate, he was starting to see stars behind his eyelids as his body began to tense up. “Minho, _Merlin’s fucking beard_, don’t-don’t stop.” 

Oh, Minho wasn’t planning to. The thrusts got slightly harsher, making Draco cry out louder as Minho hit the spot. Draco’s other hand wrapped around his boyfriend’s shoulders, dragging his nails across his back. Minho hissed at first before it turned into a moan of pleasure. “Fuck, Draco!”

Draco pulled Minho’s mouth down to his as the speed increased - the thrusts were becoming sloppy. Draco panted against Minho’s lips. “Oh shit! I’m…” Minho could fell that they were both coming, and _soon_. Minho snapped his hips into Draco’s, having the sixth-year clamp down onto Minho’s cock. Minho groaned against the blond’s lips. “Minho… I-”

“Right behind you,” he gasped as he felt himself ready to come.

“Minho!” Draco screamed, throwing his head back. Draco tensed around the grey-haired Minho, come squirting out, hitting his chest and Minho’s. Three thrusts later, Minho was coming straight inside of Draco. Minho groaned deeply against Draco’s jaw, breathing heavily as his cock twitched as it released. 

The blond’s hair was stuck to his forehead; he was panting, unable to release Minho from his grasp. Draco was almost worried that it was all a dream. As soon as Minho calmed himself down, he slipped from Draco. He flopped onto his back, drawing his arms around the blond. Nuzzling at Draco’s hair, Minho looked up to the ceiling. He was breathing heavily, sticky with cum but he didn’t care. Draco was clinging to him, making sure that the seventh-year wasn’t going anyway. “Merlin, Draco… That was…” 

Draco said nothing as he closed his eyes. Minho looked at the blond; he looked at peace with what had happened. Minho reached over for his wand, waving it over themselves to perform a cleansing spell. Once Minho felt clean and no remaining cum stuck to his skin, he tugged a sleepy Draco Malfoy up against him. Waving his wand once more, the covers were draped over them, allowing Minho to see that Draco was _exactly _what Narcissa told Snape. 

Draco was just a boy who was stuck in a bad situation. Minho kissed his face. “Stop… it tickles.” 

“Spoilsport.” Minho smirked as he looked at Malfoy. Placing his hand onto his face, he drew him into a sweet kiss. Draco gave a small smile, something Minho missed. “I have you, Draco.”

“Don’t leave again.” 

“I won’t. I promise.” 

“And help me?” 

Minho looked Draco in the eye. “Of course. I won’t let you do this alone. You need all the help you can get, Draco.” Minho gave him a short kiss. Draco melted into Minho. “Let’s take a nap, I’m not down with you yet.” There was a slight twinkle in his boyfriend’s eyes. “Merlin, I…” Draco silenced him before he could say _those _words. Thank Merlin, Draco stopped him. 

“Round two later?”

“You aren’t leaving my dorm, _ever_.”


	48. Forty-Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is certainly a filler chapter - I mean, this is the story I tried my hand at a lot of different things, so... filler chapters would happen. *shrugs*
> 
> Are you guys finished Christmas shopping, if you celebrate? It gets harder and harder to shop for my family... especially those twin nephews.

“Oi, Black!” Lana turned her attention to Pansy Parkinson. It was Friday afternoon; some of the students had the morning off after the ball last night. Parkinson was one of those students. “Where’s Draco?”

Lana raised an eyebrow at Parkinson. “I didn’t know I was supposed to keep tabs on my cousin.” She went back to her writing. Pansy’s hand slapped down on the wet ink, making Lana flinch and groan. “Seriously…” she looked up at Pansy sadly. “The ink _wasn’t _dry.” Pansy instantly removed her hand, gasping at the black letters on her palm. 

“Where’s _Paek_?” Lana went to open her mouth, but she hadn’t seen Minho since last night. They had split up early in the night and she knew that Daphne was practically all over him while Lana stuck with Theo and ‘kept an eye on things.’ But she lost sight of him early into the night. It was hard to look for him since he had dyed his hair grey – he nearly blended in with the rest of the people around. She even lost track of Ji-Won who was still attempting to get Minho and Draco together – the brunette looked around the Great Hall during lunch, Minho never missed lunch. 

“Uh…” Lana gulped, shrugging her shoulders.

Pansy crossed her arms. “You two are supposed to be best friends and you don’t know where he is?”

“I don’t have a tracking spell on him.” Lana rolled her eyes. “Besides, Draco’s probably busy. You have said that he’s been focusing on other things lately.” Lana commented. 

“He never slept in his bed last night.” 

Lana paused over the lined page, looking up at the Slytherin. “And Daphne _refuses _to cough up any information about what happened with Paek.” Pansy stated.

Lana gulped. “As I said, I haven’t seen Draco or Minho.” As she looked across the room, she saw Ji-Won standing in the doorway of the Great Hall. He was staring at her. “Ex-excuse me.” Lana gathered her supplies, rushing toward him. Ji-Won headed out of the Great Hall first, making sure Lana was following him. “So?” She was impatient to find out what went down with Draco and Minho at the ball last night. 

Ji-Won turned his attention to the brunette. “All I can say is, Paek was dancing with Greengrass and it _really _got under Malfoy’s skin. Now, I haven’t seen them all morning, so far, but Malfoy did leave the party when Greengrass nearly kissed him on the dance floor.” If Lana didn’t hold on tightly to her jar of ink, it would have splattered to the floor between them. “Draco left quickly, Minho shortly after – I went to see where they went off to, but I couldn’t find them. I don’t know if it worked or not.” Ji-Won explained. 

Lana nodded. “Well, no one has seen Minho or Draco today – and Draco never went back to his dorm last night.” 

“If you find them together, then my job is finished here.” Ji-Won moved around Lana, heading into the Great Hall. The brunette watched him leave before turning her attention to the moving staircase. A meow echoed upon her, looking up, she saw Holly making his way back to the Head Boy’s dorm. She knew that Minho never locked Holly into the dorm but she never saw Holly out and about in the afternoon, he was normally napping in front of the fireplace. 

Lana made her belongings go back to her room as she climbed the stairs to the seventh floor. She watched Holly carefully as he carried, what looked like a small bird, in his mouth. The cat looked overly pleased with himself as he bought his kill to Minho. As much as Minho loved his damned cat, Holly bringing him dead animals wasn’t something he looked forward to each morning. However, Lana lost sight of the black cat once he hit the seventh floor. Minho must have had Dumbledore charm another entrance for the cat.

As Lana approached the painting, she went to say the new password. “You aren’t allowed in.” The painting told her. Lana blinked – it wasn’t a new painting, so Lana didn’t understand why it wasn’t allowing her inside. 

“Ferret.” 

“You can say the password all you want, dear, I’m not allowed to let anyone into the dorm at this very moment.” During the night, Minho spoke with the painting while Draco slept, telling her that no one was allowed in, regardless if they knew the password. And informed her that the password would change once Draco decided if he wanted to stay with Minho in his dorm so he didn’t have to deal with his friends. “Mr. Paek has informed me that no one is allowed in without his permission at this time.” 

Lana gave the painting a confused expression. “But I’m his best friend and I haven’t seen or heard from him since last night at the ball.” 

“I assure you, Miss Black, Mr. Paek is quite fine.” 

“But-”

“Respect the wishes of Mr. Paek. He’ll come out when he’s good and ready.” The painting hoped that she never had to see Minho in just boxers ever again, but that was another story. “Please move along, I have a few things I need to do today.” 

Lana’s eyes narrowed at the painting before turning on her heels to walk off in a huff. Minho would just lock her out like that. What was wrong?

**\---**

“_Fucking hell_!” Minho hissed as Draco pulled him up from the bed, straight onto his lap. He tugged at Draco’s hair as the stretch burned more than he even imagined, even with prep. “I said _slow_!” Minho glared at his boyfriend. 

“I got excited.” Draco smirked at the teen on his lap. Minho couldn’t believe Draco even _suggested _switching – Minho didn’t like being bottom, he discovered that, but Draco was interested. Minho was against the idea of the whole switching thing, he preferred top to control things. But Draco continued to mention it until Minho gave in. 

Hence him being on Draco’s lap currently, ready to strangle the blond for shoving his entire cock up his arse. Draco wasn’t too experience in the whole stretching and foreplay, _clearly _or he was just trying to get back at Minho for four months of _nothing_. Minho was hoping for the first option but knowing Draco Malfoy, he held a grudge – look at his grudge against Potter because the scarred teen wouldn’t be his friend on the first evening at Hogwarts. 

Labored breathing, Draco ran his fingers up and down Minho’s spine, sending a shiver down it. Minho shuttered against the blond’s touch. Draco leaned his head down, giving Minho’s shoulder a kiss, lips lingering on the skin. Minho’s fingers loosened on the blond hair at the base of Draco’s neck, taking a few deep breaths. “I-I should warn you, I’ve never rode somebody before.” 

“Well, I’ve never had my dick up somebody either.” 

Minho opened his mouth but no words came out – Draco had a point. Draco snickered. “I got Minho Paek speechless.”

“You’re getting cheeky with your dick up my arse.” Minho flashed a smirk at the blond. Draco gave him a curious look before grabbing a hold of Minho’s hips. The seventh-year had rolled his hips, making Draco groan at the new sensation. The smirk was still plastered on Minho’s lips as he continued to roll and jerk his hips, making Draco’s fingers dig into his skin, leaving bruises. The grey haired teen was still not used to the full feeling but he admitted to himself that it was an interesting feeling. 

Draco gasped as Minho did an experimental clench around him. Minho could still have control if he wanted to. Except, Draco looked straight at Minho, eyes darkening. Okay… maybe not. Minho wasn’t sure what Draco was thinking about but he decided to allow the blond to do what he wanted. He wanted top – he got top, at least for this round. 

“Mr. Paek,” 

Minho’s head whirled around to the painting across the room. Thankfully, the curtain around the bed was drawn enough so the painting didn’t see anything. “_What_?!” He snapped, not wanting to be interrupted. 

“Miss Black was by.” 

“You better have shooed her away.”

“I have. But I suspect she’ll be back. What do you wish me to tell her if she does?” Minho rolled his eyes. Lana_would _come looking for him. The seventh-year inhaled sharply as Draco thrust his hips upward. Minho bit down on his bottom lip, “Just-just tell her _I’m busy_and I’ll see her this weekend.” Minho spoke. 

“And if she asks about Mr. Malfoy?”

“She _shouldn’t _but-” Draco placing him abruptly onto his back cutting off Minho. Minho gasped at the sudden movement, moaning loudly as Draco pulled out then pushed back in suddenly. His back arched, “_Go away_!” Minho yelled at the painting – there was no response, he assumed that the painting left once she heard Minho’s moan. 

Draco leaned down, nipping, kissing, and licking at Minho’s chest. Minho wasn’t really one to make a lot noise during sex, he groaned more than just gasped or moaned. Draco was trying to make him get noisy – Minho had Draco screaming at one point, it was Minho’s turn. Minho hmm’ed as Draco figured out the easiest way to pleasure Minho. The seventh-year dragged his fingers thought the blond’s damp and messy hair as Draco began to thrust in and out of Minho. 

It felt odd to Minho – he wasn’t entirely sure if he was enjoying the whole switch aspect. Minho looked at Draco; he was still mapping out his chest with his mouth and tongue, keeping them connected. “You can move,” Minho had gotten used to the new feeling a while ago but Draco was the one who was hesitating. “This was _your _idea, mind you.” Minho pointed out as Draco lifted his head to look at the seventh-year. 

“Yeah, but I didn’t think you’d agree so damn fast.” The blond removed his hands from Minho’s back, hovering over him. “I don’t know _why _you agreed.”

Minho shrugged his shoulders, “‘Cause I knew you wanted to. It can happen once in a blue moon because I’m not keen on the idea or really the feeling at this given moment.” He looked down between them; it was very odd to Minho. “Besides, you need to get out of your head.” Minho pulled him down, kissing him roughly and lifting his hips to get Draco moving. “I’m getting soft, Dray. Mind doing what you’ve planned.” Minho muttered against his lips. 

Draco looked into Minho’s brown eyes – he had changed them back shortly after their first round. “Just go slow. I’m basically a virgin when it comes to _this _part.” Minho commented briefly with a wicked smirk. The blond gulped before slowly moving in and out, allowing Minho to get used to the feeling of a dick inside him. The seventh-year closed his eyes, feeling slight twinges of pain shooting through his body; Draco paused once he saw Minho’s pained expression. “Minho?”

Minho opened his eyes, taking a deep breath. “Just keep moving, perhaps a little faster. I’ll-” Minho gulped. “I’ll let you know if we need to stop.” Minho assured him. Draco nodded sharply, grabbing a hold of Minho’s hip as he began to pushed harder into Minho. The grey haired seventh-year bit back a moan, tilting his head to the side, which Draco took as a good thing. The blond leaned down, sucking and gently biting at Minho’s neck. The blond sped up his thrusts, making Minho inhale sharply as Draco grazed his prostate. 

Minho bit down on his tongue, keeping his noises to a minimum. Draco lifted his head from Minho’s neck once he felt Minho began to meet him at every thrust – he could see that Minho was holding back. He remembered Minho inhaling sharply a moment ago. He decided to increase the speed, once he felt comfortable enough that he wasn’t going to hurt Minho, hitting the seventh-year’s prostate dead-on. “_Shit_!” Minho cried out abruptly, causing Draco to stop in mid-thrust. “_Don’t stop_!” Minho ordered. 

A smirk played at Draco’s lips as he continued to hit the spot dead-on each time. Minho kept his voice low as the pleasure built inside him. Draco reached down, taking a hold of Minho’s cock. The seventh-year moaned loudly, slapping a hand over his mouth. Draco pushed it away. “I want to hear you.” Minho hesitated before removing his hand from his mouth, clinging onto the sheet under him. The comforter was discharged a while ago for cleaning – in the back of Minho’s mind, he felt slightly bad for the house-elves. Draco used the pre-cum that Minho was producing to stroke him. Minho shivered, eyes drifting closed, “Don’t-don’t stop…” Minho moaned quietly.

Malfoy didn’t plan on stopping – he timed his strokes with his thrusts into the grey haired teen. Paek’s hand gripped at his hair, making Draco thrust harder, which in return made Minho cry out. The seventh-year whimpered under Draco’s touch, “Fas-faster.” He groaned. 

Draco paused for a brief moment, realizing what Minho had said. For someone who said he didn’t like bottoming looked like he was rather enjoying himself. Positioning himself, Draco began to fuck his boyfriend into the mattress. The noises that Minho was making made Draco’s cock twitch, knowing that his was close to coming. He sped up his handjob; the head was nearly purple, meaning Minho was close to. “F-fuck…” Minho mumbled, panting as he continued to meet Draco. Their hips were slapping together, sweat forming and dripping. “_Merlin_!” Minho gasped, puling Draco into a kiss. “I’m-I’m close…”

“Me too.” Draco moaned against his boyfriend’s lips. Minho clung onto Draco, pulling them chest-to-chest. “Fuck…_fuck_!” Minho shouted as he came, _hard_. Cum splattered between the pair. The seventeen-year-old was breathing heavily, eyes clamped shut while Draco continued to pound into him. “_Draco_…” He moaned in his ear. 

Draco groaned loudly, squirting cum straight into Minho. He thrusts were jerky as he came. His movements slowed once his cock started to become soft inside Minho. Draco nearly collapsed on top of Minho, however he pressed one hand by Minho’s side so his entire body wasn’t pressed on of the seventh-year. Minho dropped his hands, allowing them to fall freely. Draco looked over his boyfriend, seeing how spent he actually was, chest rising and falling quickly as he pushed himself off to the side. 

Minho was still seeing stars and his body felt like it was _so _heavy. The grey hair stuck to his forehead. “Holy Salazar.” Minho breathed. 

“Told you bottom was fun.” Draco turned his head to smirk at the grey haired teen. Minho opened his eyes slowly, getting used to his surroundings. “More than just in a blue moon?” Draco questioned. 

“_Perhaps_.” Minho muttered, waving his hands – and magically, they were both cleaned of cum and sweat. “Our friends are getting worried.” 

“Fuck ‘em.”

“Rather not.” 

“I don’t want to leave here.”

“Just move your belonging in here, all of Hogwarts know we are dating, no one will question it.” Minho told him, glancing in his direction. 

“What about the professors?”

Minho looked back to the ceiling. “I’ll deal with the professors.” Meaning he’ll deal with _Snape_.


	49. Forty-Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week I am taking a break from posting, so I hope everyone has a wonderful holiday.

It was Sunday morning when Minho and Draco came out of Minho’s dorm room. Minho had escaped at one more, collecting Draco’s belongings from his shared room – Crabbe caught him, he lied and said that Malfoy needed something from his trunk. He waited until the idiot Slytherin to leave before shrinking Draco’s stuff and bringing it straight to his. Today was Hogsmeade weekend, and Draco had gotten an owl from his aunt about a particular object making its way to Hogsmeade. 

Meaning Draco couldn’t stay in Minho any longer – he needed to do his missions. He needed to figure out how to kill Professor Dumbledore like the Dark Lord wanted. The blond was holding onto Minho’s hand as they entered the Great Hall that morning, dressed and ready for the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year. Minho kept his fingers tightly around Draco’s as they moved to the Slytherin table that early morning. It had apparently snowed for the past two days – Draco and Minho didn’t even noticed. They didn’t even notice the castle’s automatic warming spell over the castle to keep their students and teachers warm. 

Pansy was the first to notice the couple, she waved them over but they weren’t paying attention to the female Slytherin. Draco sat himself down with Minho next to him, sitting sideways. Two plates appeared in front of them, Draco almost didn’t want to eat but Minho made him. In the span of two months, Minho saw the blond losing weight with worry about the Dark Lord killing him if he didn’t comply. 

“I’m not hungry,” 

“Draco, _eat_.” Minho was ready to shove the food into the blond’s mouth and make him eat if he didn’t. “At least eat half of the plate.” Minho placed his hand on the back of Minho’s neck, rubbing his thumb against the short hairs. “Please.” Draco looked toward Minho before nodding his head at the seventh-year. 

As he forked some eggs into his mouth, Pansy was standing on the other side of the table; hands on her hips, looking rather cross. “Good morning, Parkinson,” Minho stated as he grabbed his goblet of pumpkin juice. 

“_Good morning_?!” Her voice rang out, causing the other students who were heading to Hogsmeade look in her direction. “You two go off for _three days_and all I get is a _good morning_?!” She gasped. Draco didn’t bother looking up from his plate for food – Minho took over talking for his boyfriend. 

“Well, I’m not sorry taking Draco back. It’s pathetic of you to think that Draco and I need to tell people what we are planning. We decided to spend the time we missed in my dorm. If you need more details, we fucked each other probably a million different ways – is that better for you?” Minho asked as he saw the color drain from Pansy’s face. 

She placed her hands over her ears. “I _don’t _need to hear about that! _Merlin_!” Pansy shook her head at the pair. Lowering her hands, she noticed that Draco was taking small bites of his breakfast when he normally inhaled it. “Draco, are you all right?” Pansy questioned. 

Minho looked at Draco, watching him put the fork down. He cursed under his breath. “He’s fine, Parkinson. He’s just not _feeling _well, if you catch my drift.” Minho flashed a smirk in her direction. Pansy cringed at what Minho meant before walking away. Minho turned his attention back to Draco, “We’ll skip dinner tonight, and we’ll eat in my dorm.” Draco nodded his head at Minho.

“You eat.” Draco said. Minho looked down at his plate; a warming spell was still activated on it. The seventh-year began to eat his breakfast, making idle chitchat with Draco. 

“Oh, how wonderful!” Minho’s head quickly turned to Luna Lovegood. “I knew you two would work things out.” She gave a smile to the Slytherins. 

“Thanks Lovegood.” Minho chuckled half-heartedly. 

Luna looked at Draco. “Oh dear, Draco, you are look rather pale. Perhaps-” Both Lovegood could go on a imaginary creature her father made up, Minho cut her off. “He’s just feel a little unwell, Lovegood. He’s been in my dorm for the past few days, I think a nice day out to Hogsmeade will do him some good.” Minho explained. 

Luna agreed. “If not, I sure my father can whip up something if I ask.”

“Thanks Lovegood, I’ll let you know. But Draco should be back to his old self soon.” Minho told the fifth-year. She nodded her head before saying her goodbyes and skipping off. Minho rolled his eyes at the blonde witch; he finished off his breakfast in record time. Being in his dorm for the past few days without a break, a Hogwarts breakfast hit the spot. 

Minho pulled Draco’s face toward him. “Stop overthinking – you are going to make it snow.” He whispered before giving him a kiss. Draco still wasn’t used to the whole ‘being a couple outside of the bedroom’ thing yet – considering Minho had only kissed him once in front of the students of Hogwarts but that was back in June. “You’re not alone, Draco.” Minho spoke softly once he pulled away.

“I know.” 

Pressing their foreheads together, “Just pay attention to me, all right? You should act normally around your friends and the other students. We don’t need you getting cold feet and abandoning everything.” Minho said. 

“Minho…”

“_Focus _on me.” 

**\---**

The walk to Hogsmeade was colder than Minho first expected. Thankfully, Draco performed a warming spell the moment they hit the bridge between Hogwarts and the little town. Minho was dressed in casual clothes while Draco looked like he did every day at the manor – how Minho and Draco clicked was a mystery to the rest of Hogwarts. The snow was falling down at a steady pace as the two Slytherins walked. Minho had his hands stuffed into the pockets of jacket, letting the snow fall onto his clothes. 

He gave a small smile as he stuck his tongue out, stopping in his place. Draco hadn’t noticed for a moment or two until he looked over his shoulder. Minho was standing in the middle of the bridge, head back and his mouth open, tongue sticking out. “What the hell are you doing?” Draco asked, taking in the sight. 

Minho looked at Draco. “Catching snowflakes.” 

“What?” 

The seventh-year gave Draco a confused look. “You’ve never caught snowflakes on your tongue before?” Draco shook his head at the Head Boy. Minho was surprised to hear that – even his parents allowed him and his sisters to be playful in the snow. “Lean your head back.”

“Minho, this isn’t the-”

“_Lean your head back_.” Draco rolled his eyes, leaning his head backward. “Opening your mouth and stick your tongue out.” 

“This is stupid.” 

“Just do it.” Draco didn’t understand why Minho was so determined to make Draco do this stupid thing. But he went through with it – he opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out to catch the falling snowflakes. Minho smirked, as Draco was distracted for a brief moment. Removing the warming spell, Minho gathered some snow into his hand, balling it up. 

“Am I supposed to do something-” Draco was cut off by Minho throwing a snowball straight at his chest. The snowball splattered against Draco’s black outfit, causing Draco stumble backward in shock. His attention snapped to Minho who had onto another ball. “Don’t you-” Before Draco could get the rest of the words out of his mouth; Minho tossed another snowball at him – but at his face. Draco wiped the snow off his face, glaring at Minho. “Minho, there’s not time for this.” He hissed. 

“Oh, come on, Draco!” Minho approached the blond. “Just having a little fun in the snow.”

“You’re seventeen-years-old.” 

“So?” Minho shrugged. “Lana hates winter and the snow, so I never get to do these things. I let you top, you can let me play in the snow for a little bit before… _you know_.” Draco sighed heavily, jaw clenching – he didn’t want to have a _playful Minho _at a time like this. Draco had to think of a plan, but Minho was distracting him to no end. 

“_Fine_.” Draco rolled his eyes at the seventh-year. Minho flashed a smile at his boyfriend. “No more snowballs.” Draco huffed, turning his back to Minho Paek. However, he barely made it two steps before feeling a snowball to the back. “Minho!”

“Fingers slipped.” He smirked proudly. Draco shot the grey haired teen a glare before walking off. Minho snickered, casting the warming spell back onto him; he caught up with Draco quickly. He was smirking at the blond before snaking his hand with Draco’s. The blond glanced down to their hands, not pulling away. 

“Your fingers are freezing.”

“I just put the warming spell back on.” Minho shivered at the chill that went down his back. Draco shook his head as they walked into Hogsmeade. Minho looked around; expecting Lana to be around but there wasn’t a sign of Lana or Theo for that matter. The seventh-year let go of Draco’s hand as they made it through the crowds of students coming in and out of shops – their first stop as a potions shop that had a Death Eater as the owner. 

Minho stayed outside since Draco had to collect the object by himself. The seventh-year leaned against the building, hands in his pockets, looking down at his feet. Minho didn’t like that Draco was doing things alone – but it had to look like Minho wasn’t helping him out. As much as Minho _hated _what Draco was doing, he still needed to keep himself out of the limelight. Once Draco came out of the potions shop, the object was shrunken down and slipped into his pocket. Minho glanced to the blond. “So?”

Draco shook his head, he wasn’t going to tell Minho what the plan was until they were alone. Heading off to the Three Broomsticks, Minho removed the warming spell off the two of them once they entered the pub. Draco had called upon Madam Rosmerta, needing to talk to her privately with Minho. Getting her away from the busyness of the pub, Minho kept an eye out as Draco used wordless magic – something Bellatrix taught him over the summer – to put the owner under the Imperius Curse. 

Rosmerta wasn’t known for her strength, so Draco’s spell worked on the first try. “Let’s talk _privately_.” The blond suggested. The witch nodded, escorting Minho and Draco off to the upstairs position of the pub and inn. Minho was ahead of Draco, however he noticed that Draco stopped. “Draco?” He looked over to where Draco’s eyes were locked onto. Seeing Potter sitting at one of the tables with Weasel and Granger, he held out his hand for Draco. 

Draco took it with ease, having Minho remind him that they weren’t there to make drama with Potter and his friends. Once in a private room, Rosmerta was seated while the two Slytherins stood off to the side by one of the tables. Draco pulled out the wrapped box from his pocket. Waving his hand over the package, it grew to his normal size. “What is it?”

“A cursed necklace.” 

“You expect Dumbledore to wear a _necklace_?” Minho raised an eyebrow at the blond. He knew that Dumbledore was a lot of things, but he doubted the old wizard would wear a necklace. 

“No.” The blond rolled his eyes at the seventh-year. “It’s an opal necklace.” Minho’s eyes widened. “The one from Borgin and Burkes.”

“Fuck, Draco.”

“It was the only thing I could think of!” He snapped. His fingers tightened around the table. He lowered his head, closing his eyes. “But there I can’t just hand it off to Dumbledore, he’d know in a heartbeat.” Draco spoke. 

“Plan, Draco. Tell me the plan.” 

“I thought about Rosmerta but then Dumbledore hasn’t come out of his office like he normally does the first Hogsmeade weekend.” Minho nodded his head. Normally, Dumbledore would wander himself down to Hogsmeade to collect his sweets but no one had seen him leave his office in several weeks. He didn’t even come to the ball on Halloween. “I don’t know what do to – this needs to get to Dumbledore _today _or…” 

“He’s not going to kill you, Draco. You have _all school year _to kill Dumbledore and fix the cabinet. The Dark Lord isn’t _that _pressed for time.” Minho told him. 

Draco wasn’t sure what to say or even do. Minho glanced over to the controlled witch. “I have an idea.” Minho said, making Draco look up at him. “Do you trust me?” Draco nodded his head. Minho took the package, walking over to the witch. “Hello Madam Rosmerta,”

“Minho, how are you, dear?” It was weird having the witch under mind control. 

“My boyfriend and I have a package that needs to be delivered. But it has to be done without our names getting back to anyone at Hogwarts, can you do that?” Minho questioned. Draco watched Minho carefully – he started to understand why the Dark Lord had picked Minho in the first place for the killing mission. “I need you to give this to a Hogwarts student, doesn’t matter who – you will perform the Imperius Curse on said student, and have them deliver this to Professor Dumbledore. No one can interrupt this, the student _must _get this to Dumbledore this late this afternoon.” Minho was good a manipulation. 

Rosmerta took the box, ready to open it. “_No one _can touch it, madam._Understood_?” Madam Rosmerta nodded her head at the seventh-year. A dark and wicked smirk appeared on Minho’s face. “_Perfect_. Now, can Draco and I have two butterbeers and some food? I’m ready to have a private date.” Minho looked over his shoulder at Draco. 

“Right away.” 

“Thank you.” The witch walked out of the room, allowing Draco and Minho some time alone. The seventh-year turned his attention to Malfoy. “Let’s have some one-on-one time.” Minho stated. 

“Haven’t we already?”

Minho chuckled. “This is a _date_, Draco. Enjoy it.”

“Should we leave?”

“If we leave now, Potter will get suspicious for sure. We’ll stay until the Golden Trio leaves.” Minho stated, sitting down at the table. “Now, sit, Draco. People think we’re on a date, let’s have a date.” Minho explained. Draco didn’t like the idea of staying around and waiting but Minho was right. They had to wait until Potter left. 

After a nice lunch together, Minho and Draco started to head out of the Three Broomsticks when a professor came in quickly, ordering the students to head back to Hogwarts immediately. “What’s wrong?” One student asked. 

“A student has been cursed.” Minho and Draco froze in place. “Katie Bell – she’s been taken to St. Mungo’s but Professor Dumbledore is ordering all students head back to Hogwarts. So, let going.” Minho looked at Draco who was wide-eyed and scared.

“Okay, plan B.”


	50. Fifty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm gonna start posting on the weekends. 
> 
> I hope everyone had a nice holiday... I certainly had a... weird one. Family drama, seeing people for who they really are after all these years. Let's just say, I don't mind not knowing what is going on in my brother's life currently. 
> 
> OH! And I changed my username. Again. XD It is now PaperStarrs.

“Mr. Paek, I thought I called upon _both _you and Mr. Malfoy.” Professor McGonagall spoke as he entered the classroom shortly after the Golden Trio left. The seventh-year glanced to Snape. “I wasn’t feeling well, an upset stomach. He’s currently resting in my dorm. He apologizes for not coming.” Minho had Draco go back to his dorm to _calm down_.

Katie Bell wasn’t supposed to open the box or even touch the necklace. Minho had his hands behind his back as Snape levitated the necklace. “Have you seen this before, Mr. Paek?” Snape questioned. 

Minho approached but kept his distance between himself and the necklace. “I think I’ve seen one like that at Borgin and Burkes, but I haven’t been down that way in several years, sir.” Minho lied. And technically, Minho hadn’t seen that necklace until Draco removed it from his pocket. Now looking at it, he remembered it. “I tend to stay away from that shop. Although I’m interested in the Dark Arts and dark objects, I wouldn’t touch that with a ten-foot pole.” Minho commented. 

“And Mr. Malfoy?”

“What are you asking, professor?” Minho raised an eyebrow at the Dark Arts professor. 

“Mr. Potter has it in his head that Mr. Malfoy cursed Miss Bell.” Minho began to laugh, holding his sides. “Mr. Paek, _this is serious_!” McGonagall snapped. 

“I’m-I’m sorry, professor. But Draco wouldn’t give Bell a cursed necklace. He may hate the Gryffindor team but he isn’t going to _curse _her – besides, Draco and I were having a lunch date in a private room at the Three Broomsticks, you can ask Madam Rosmerta.” Minho stated. 

“I shall talk to her.” Minho was happy that he caught the witch before she went off to tend to the other customers after she delivered the butterbeer and food for the pair. He made sure, even under the controlling curse, she didn’t seem out of place. “Leanne said she went off to the bathroom and came back with that.” McGonagall explained. 

“Draco and I were upstairs, professor. We didn’t even know that Bell was going to Hogsmeade this weekend. I literally had to _drag _Draco out of the castle this morning.” Minho stated. 

McGonagall gave Minho a look. “Mr. Malfoy _hasn’t _been himself lately.”

Before Snape could open his mouth, Minho interrupted him. “Well, with Lucius in Azkaban, I’d be depressed too, Professor McGonagall. As much as Lucius Malfoy is an arsehole,” 

“Mr. Paek!”

“He’s still Draco’s father – it was hard to see him go off to Azkaban in June.” Minho ignored Snape. “I stayed with the Malfoys this summer, Professor McGonagall, Draco’s just upset over his father and what happened at the Ministry last June.” Minho added. Snape glanced over to the seventh-year; he was _really _good at taking the blame off of someone else. “I do have one question, professor,” 

“Go on, Mr. Paek.”

“Can Draco stay in my dorm for the next few days? He’s having a hard time, and I think it would be good for him to stay with me for a bit.” Minho asked. 

McGonagall sighed heavily – she wondered how quickly before Minho Paek asked about having Draco in his dorm. She knew that Minho and Draco were together; it wasn’t like they were really trying to hide it last year. “No funny business, Mr. Paek. I’ve already had to send _six _students off to the Hospital Wing to be cured of Love Potion mishaps.” McGonagall rolled her eyes. Minho pressed his lips together to keep himself from snickering. 

Yeah, sure, _mishaps_. 

“I promise to be a model wizard, professor.” He gave a wicked smirk. 

“For your sake, Mr. Paek, I hope you are using protection.” 

“_Always_.” Minho looked over at Snape who looked rather confused, considering over the summer Minho and Draco were broken up. “May I leave now?” 

“Yes, go.” Minho nodded his head, walking out of the classroom with his head held high. A Slytherin smirk appeared on his lips as he turned the corner – well, that was easier than Minho Paek assumed. 

**\---**

Minho was looking through his potion collection – kneeling in front of his trunk, Draco paced behind him. The blond wasn’t taking the whole Katie Bell accidentally getting curse thing easily. In the back of Minho’s mind, he wasn’t either. Neither of them wanted Bell to get hurt but it sounded like she was fighting the curse and accidentally cursed herself without knowing what was going on. Minho was looking for one potion, in particular, to give to Draco; he needed to get his boyfriend to sleep. He knew he had a few Sleeping Draughts in his collection he brought to and from Hogwarts, just _where was it_?!

“Why the hell did she touch it?” Draco was digging his fingers into his head. “She wasn’t supposed to touch it!”

Minho sighed. “Bell is stronger than we thought, all right? It’s _not _our fault, directly.” Minho gulped as he picked up the potion he was looking for. “Oh, thank Merlin.” He needed to have Draco have _one good night sleep_. Even when they slept together, Draco was up half the night, overthinking and worried about what _could _happen. The grey-haired teen closed his trunk, turning his attention to Draco. “We’re in the clear I threw the professors off our backs, they think we simply had a date at the Three Broomsticks and we didn’t even know that Bell was even there.” Minho explained. 

Draco shook his head. “She wasn’t supposed to touch it.” 

Minho pulled Draco into a hug. “I know, I know. And Bell was showing her strength. If she could attempt to pull herself out of it, then _she’s strong_. And she’s _alive _– we probably won’t see her for a while, Draco.” Minho explained. Draco said nothing to his boyfriend. “Let’s keep plan B _in house _this time, no going to different people and collecting things. Just keeping it within the castle is _a lot _better than anything else.” Minho pulled away, seeing Draco with tears in his eyes. He didn’t want to see Bell hurt; he didn’t want to do any of this bullshite. Minho passed the potion over to Draco. 

“Minho, I don’t need-”

“You _need _a Sleeping Draught, Draco. You’ve barely slept in the past few days – _don’t lie_.” Draco looked away from Minho for a moment before looking down the Sleeping Draught. “Please, Draco, you _have _to act like yourself sometimes, your friends are starting to notice and so are the professors. I had to lie for your arse when Snape and McGonagall.” Minho told him.

“You didn’t have to.” 

“Yes, I did.” Minho looked at the blond. “You need sleep – I will force the potion down your throat if you refuse, Draco.” Minho’s eyes darkened, knowing that Draco couldn’t say no to that. The blond rolled his eyes, heading over to the bed. Minho watched him. 

“I’m fine.” 

“Drink the damn potion, Draco.” 

Draco sighed before uncorking the potion. He tossed his head back and downed the potion without another word to the seventh-year. The Head Boy stood there, watching Draco lay back onto the bed. He just needed Draco to take a nap or something, he looked sickly and the professors were going to start questioning his health instead of his actions. The Sleeping Draught was used for near instantaneous sleep – the blond’s eyes drifted closed before Minho’s eyes. He waited until Draco’s chest was rising and falling steadily. 

Slipping from his room, he walked into the sitting room. He found Holly curled up by the fireplace, giving himself a bath. The Head Boy sat down on the floor next to the black cat; Holly glanced up from his bathing, Minho rested one of his arms onto his raised leg, looking at the fire. Draco was spiraling and he didn’t particularly like it. The sixth-year was doing everything in his power _not _to double task. He was putting all his energy into the missions from the Dark Lord. 

Minho was counting down the days until the Christmas holiday – Narcissa had already wrote and said she was treating Minho and Draco to a trip. She wouldn’t say _where _but it was something to get Draco out of his head for the holiday. Narcissa trusted Minho to take care of her son at Hogwarts and when they go away on holiday. The seventh-year was having a hard time focusing on NEWTs and Draco – especially now with Bell at St. Mungo’s because she fought through the Imperius Curse. 

Minho lowered his head, shaking it. Holly sat on his butt, looking at his owner. He had never seen Minho so…_upset_. The black cat approached, rubbing and purring at the seventh-year. Minho didn’t respond, Holly didn’t like that. The cat walked around the raised leg, seeing that Minho was silently crying. Holly panicked, placing his front paws onto Minho’s other leg, butting his head against his chin. Minho looked at the black cat – Holly looked scared, wondering why the seventh-year was so upset.

“You like Draco, huh?” Minho gave a small smile through the tears. He reached over, rubbing at Holly’s ears. Holly tilted his head, eyes closing as he leaned into Minho’s touch. The purrs got louder, making Minho chuckle. “Aren’t you being friendly this evening.” Minho wiped his face with his hand. 

Holly licked at Minho’s hand, meowing at him. The grey-haired teen took a deep breath. “Draco can get through this. I know he can.” Minho was nearly kidding himself – Draco was going down a path that he wasn’t sure if he could come back from.


	51. Fifty-One

Minho didn’t want to leave Draco when Slughorn called for another meeting for his potential Slug Club. Draco made the seventh-year go, even though in the back of his mind, he wished he was invited Minho and Draco had been working rather hard on making the cabinet work again. It was rather difficult, and Minho understood why the Dark Lord planned for Draco to take care of this task. The grey haired teen thought he knew how to fix a dark object, but the Vanishing Cabinet was something else. 

“So, Cormac,” Minho sat next to Blaise, moving his spoon around in the ice cream rather than eating it. “ Do you see anything of your Uncle Tiberius these days?” Slughorn asked, looking around the table to the other students that were asked to the second meeting of the club. Minho kept his eyes locked on the dessert rather than the world around him.

“Yes, sir, in fact, I’m meant to go hunting with him and the Minister of Magic over the holidays.” Minho rolled his eyes at the egotistical Gryffindor. He never liked Cormac McLaggen – they were in the same year, and Minho always felt like Cormac was just _trying _to be a ‘household name’ at Hogwarts. And the fact he literally just named dropped the Ministry of Magic… Minho spooned some of the ice cream into his mouth. 

“Well, be sure to give them both my best. What about your uncle, Belby?” Minho glanced over to the Raveclaw on his right. He was shoving the ice cream straight into his mouth with no grace or awareness of the people around him. “For those who don’t know, Marcus’ uncle invented the Wolfsbane Potion. Is he working on anything new?” Slughorn questioned. 

“Don’t know. Him and dad don’t get on.” Minho’s tongue poked out of his mouth, keeping himself from snickering. “Probably because me dad says potions are rubbish. Says the only potion worth having is a stiff one at the end of the day.” Minho’s eyes drifted close – well, another bit the dust. Belby just insulted _the Potions Master_. 

“What about you, Mr. Paek?” Minho glanced in the direction of the professor. “Your parents still work for the Ministry, correct? Minho’s mother and father are known dark arts researchers – uncovering and cracking tough cases for Aurors.” Slughorn stated to the rest of the group.

Minho nodded, giving a small smile. “Yes, they still work at the Ministry, sir. As far as working with dark objects, I’m not entirely sure. My parents never spoke about their work – yes, they did bring their work home with them but they kept it away from my sisters and I.” Minho explained. 

“Ah, yes – your mother did have twins later in life.” Minho nodded his head. “From what I’ve seen, they didn’t seen to inherit your parents love and knack for Potions and the Dark Arts.” Slughorn commented. 

Minho cleared his throat – his sisters couldn’t escape a simple leg lock jinx. “My parents decided that I was enough to learn from them. I’m looking in jobs in the Dark Arts once I graduate.” Minho stated. 

“Are you now?” Slughorn chuckled. “Following in your father’s footsteps, I should have known. You are an excellent student, Mr. Paek. I can see you going rather far.” He stated as he turned his attention to Granger. 

Blaise glanced to Minho then over to Belby. The Italian wizard gave the seventh-year Ravenclaw a disgusted look. Minho glanced over, seeing he was shoving even more ice cream into his mouth without even swallowing the last. Minho looked at everyone else’s dessert, and Belby was the only one who had gotten to the bottom of the large goblet. Minho stuck his spoon into the melting dessert, having enough after Belby’s display. 

The room grew quiet once Granger told Slughorn what her parents did for a living. “They tend to people’s teeth.”

“Fascinating.” Slughorn leaned his arms onto the table. “And is that considered a dangerous profession?” He asked. Granger shook her head then explained a story about her father getting bit by a patient. Minho rolled his eyes at the Gryffindors across from him and Blaise. She was giggling at the story, remembering it from years ago. 

The door opened to Slughorn’s classroom, revealing Weaselette who was late for the dinner. Minho wished it was over with so he could get back to Draco. Once Weaselette was sitting at the table, Slughorn asked what the students were planning for the upcoming holiday, and when it came to Minho, he wasn’t entirely sure if he wanted to say what he was planning. 

“Mr. Paek?” Minho glanced around the table, eyes landing on Potter. The entire evening, Potter kept his eyes on him. Minho gulped, “I’m going on holiday with…my boyfriend.” Minho stated, looking over to the Potions Master. “It’s a Christmas gift from his mother – she hasn’t told us _where _we are going but we’ll be abroad somewhere.” Minho added. 

“You are very confident in your sexuality, Mr. Paek.” Minho nodded his head at the professor. “Who’s your boyfriend, if you don’t mind me asking?” Slughorn questioned. 

Minho licked his lips. Slughorn must have figured it was someone either out of Hogwarts already or someone at the table. “Uh, Draco Malfoy, sir.” The room went quiet – he knew that the students all knew that Minho fancied Draco Malfoy, but they never heard Draco and boyfriend in the same sentence before. The grey-haired teen saw the expression on Slughorn’s face. 

“Yes, yes, he has _a lot _of potential. All the professors tell me he’s rather brilliant, but…” Slughorn trailed off. 

“His father was placed into Azkaban last June, he’s just having a hard time with everything going on. He just misses his father dearly.” Minho explained, lying through his teeth. Draco did miss his father but not like Minho was playing it up. “He’s got a lot on his mind, that’s all. Narcissa Malfoy is hoping that the holiday away from England will do him well.” Minho added quickly, trying to make sure the quietness didn’t get to him. 

Slughorn nodded slowly. “Yes, I did read the Daily Prophet about Lucius’ arrest, rather tragic for the Malfoy family.” Potter glared over at Minho – Minho knew what was more tragic was Sirius’ death. Plus Minho could see right through Slughorn’s _sympathy_. Minho knew the reason why Slughorn didn’t invite Draco into the Slug Club and it was because of his father’s arrest after the Ministry attack. 

As soon as the meeting was over with, Minho nearly bolted to the door – he didn’t want to stay another minute. He barely made it down the hall before Blaise caught up with him, taking his arm and dragging him into an empty classroom in the dungeons. “Blaise, I don’t have time for this.” Minho wanted to get back to Draco – he knew that Draco was working on the cabinet during the meeting and asked him to come and help afterward. “I have things I need to do.” Minho commented. 

“What’s up with Draco?”

“You heard what I told Slughorn.” 

Blaise rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, I heard the same bullshite you’ve been telling _every _professor lately.” Minho looked away from Draco’s best friend. “Look, I just want to know what’s wrong with my best friend.” Blaise told him.

“I can’t tell you.”

Blaise closed his eyes, not liking that Minho just told him that. “Minho, come on, I’m his best friend.”

“And I’m keeping this from you _because _you’re his best friend, Blaise. The less amount of people knowing will be better in the long run.” Minho explained. 

Blaise opened his eyes, staring at the Korean wizard. “That’s bullshite, Minho and you know it.” Minho’s jaw clenched. “Look, _Zabini_, you don’t know what Draco went through over the summer, with his father getting thrown into Azkaban, me breaking up with him, Draco’s _pressured _right now.” Minho got in Blaise’s eyes. The seventh-year was using a tone he normally didn’t use against Draco’s friends but it was necessary. “That’s why he’s currently staying in my dorm – it’s easier and so I can keep an eye on his sanity.” Minho spoke. 

Blaise shook his head at the grey-haired teen. “_Pressured_? Draco _knows _pressure – you don’t become a Malfoy without _pressure_. What Draco’s doing, whatever the fuck it is, Minho, _isn’t _healthy. Pansy is clinging to _me _since Draco refuses to give her the time of day. He won’t even talk to Crabbe and Goyle, and those two basically idolize him.” Minho looked down at his dress shoes, he knew all this. 

“Blaise, _I’m trying_.” Minho said through clenched teeth. “Draco is stubborn as fuck and refusing to _be _the Draco we know and love dearly.” Blaise was taken back by the word _love_. “_You know what I mean_!” Minho waved off his expression. 

Zabini lowered his head for a brief moment. “Did he get the Dark Mark?” Minho inhaled sharply but didn’t answer. “_Oh fuck_.” Blaise placed his head into his hand. Minho looked over Draco’s best friend. “Now I understand what he meant on the train. He fucking got the mark.” Blaise shook his head into his hand. 

“_Don’t _tell Parkinson.” 

Blaise instantly lifted his head to look at Minho. “Are you completely mental?! _Of course, _I’m not going to tell Pansy! She’ll have _my _head, then yours, then Draco’s. But _why_?”

Minho wasn’t going to tell Blaise the _whole _truth. “With Lucius in Azkaban, he needed a Malfoy in his corner.” 

“Then he should have taken Narcissa!”

Minho shook his head. “She’s more a Black than a Malfoy, besides we both know how the Dark Lord thinks about the Blacks.” Blaise took a deep breath, Minho was right. After Regulus’ death, the Dark Lord didn’t allow another Black into his ranks without being married first. “Draco was the only choice – and you can probably guess, like me, he doesn’t really want it.” Minho added. 

“But you can’t deny the Dark Lord.”

“Nope.”

Blaise rubbed at the back of his neck. “This is mental, Minho. I’m his best friend, he could have told me.” 

“It’s the same thing I went through with Lana. I told her but I never _showed _her until _far too late_. Draco is trying to protect you guys – he doesn’t want you to get involved in this madness.” Minho explained. 

“We can-”

“You can’t help him, I barely help him, Blaise.” Minho sighed. “That’s why Narcissa is sending Draco and I on holiday, clear his head – I didn’t lie about that. I think it would be best if you didn’t tell Pansy what you heard at the meeting or what I told you.” Minho stated.

“What about Lana?”

Minho turned his head, trying not to give away that Lana knew _a little more _than Blaise but she was keeping out mouth shut. “She was told already, I couldn’t keep that away from his cousin. Draco doesn’t know I told her but he probably will.” Minho explained. 

“Seriously.” 

“Lana’s my best friend, who knows what the Dark Lord does. It was only a matter of time before her prying nose got in the middle of things anyway.” Minho rolled his eyes at Lana’s desire to write a novel. Lana had been locking herself up in her room; even Theo was getting annoying with the brunette’s actions. She was knee-deep in writing and was refusing to come out until she was finished with her current idea that was plaguing her mind. “Can I leave now? I do want to check on Draco.” Minho stated. 

“You do know he’s sixteen, right?”

“He’s still my boyfriend.”

“Fine, go.” Minho walked around the Italian wizard, heading to the closed door. “But if I find out you are hurting him in _any way_, Minho, I won’t hesitate to hex you.” Minho looked over his shoulder to Blaise, a smirk on his lips. 

“I’d like to see you try.” Minho yanked the classroom door open. Minho walked off without another word to the wizard. He removed the jacket, slinging it over his shoulder as he walked to the stairs. Minho also undid the first three buttons of his shirt while going up the stairs. Keeping a track of the other students around him who were heading to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw house for the evening, he had to make sure no one was paying attention to him. The Head Boy greeted the painting, saying the new password that him and Draco came up with. He entered, tossing his jacket onto the couch. Rolling up the sleeves of his green dress shirt, he waited until he knew no one would be walking around. 

Leaving his room, he walked down the hall to the Room of Requirement. Closing his eyes at the wall, he thought about the Vanishing Cabinet. Shortly, he heard the familiar sound of the wall turning into doors. Minho smirked as he walked through the doors. As soon he was inside, he could hear Draco muttering to himself about the cabinet. 

Paek looked down at the Dark Mark on his forearm, the black ink nearly shined against his skin as he moved through the objects that Hogwarts kept hidden from the students. Running his fingers through his dyed hair, Minho approached where Draco was currently standing. The blond was using a slip of parchment as a tester and it wasn’t working. Soon enough, he balled up the paper, tossing it over his shoulder. It bounced against Minho’s chest, falling to the floor by his feet. “What did the paper do to you?” Minho chuckled.

Draco jumped, turning around to see his boyfriend. “_That _better not have been on display during the dinner.”

Minho rolled his eyes. “Of course not. Slughorn wants to collect me, remember? If he saw I am a Death Eater, I would have been kicked out in a flash. Or hexed to death by Potter who had a death glare on me all evening.” Minho smirked. Draco rolled his eyes at the mention of Potter. “No, no, I just had a nice chat with Blaise about something and I realized that every time we do something sexual, you never show your mark to me.” Minho said. 

Draco hid his arm from Minho’s view. “It’s nothing. I just don’t care to show it off like you do.” 

“It’s just you and me, Draco. I should be allowed to see the mark, considering I cleaned and wrapped it daily for a week straight. Afterward, you always had it concealed from sight unless the Dark Lord called upon us.” Minho explained. 

“_It’s nothing_!” He snapped. 

Minho looked at Draco, knowing it was way more than just _nothing_. “Draco,” Minho approached, placing his hand on the blond’s hip. “It’s enough for today, fresh eyes for tomorrow, let’s go.” Minho didn’t want to have Draco in the Room of Requirement all evening like the past two nights. Draco protested but Minho refused to hear it as he dragged Draco from the Come and Go room. 

“You bastard.” 

“You are going to make yourself sick if you stay in there all night. Plus, you have Quidditch in the morning.” Minho told him, already knowing that Draco wouldn’t show up. The blond pressed his lips together, not saying a word as Minho escorted the blond back to the dorm for the night.


	52. Fifty-Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always seem to say this when I look at the numbers on my stories, whether on here or on my other writing site, but I'm always shocked to see how many people actually like this story. XD I mean, I love Minho and Draco, and after all, this was my first m/m story. It's just the response, in the hits and the kudos that always get me. 
> 
> So, thank you for liking Telepathic.

Lana was breathing heavily, eyes closed after she came down from her high – her head was resting on Theo’s shoulder. The brunette felt Theo’s hand rub up and down her back. “I’m impressed – you usually hate riding me.” Theo commented softly. He tilted his head to look at Lana’s face. She opened her eyes slowly, looking at her boyfriend. “And I thought I was nervous.” 

Today was the first Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin and it was Theo’s first time on the team. After Draco’s sudden departure from the team, for whatever reason, Theo was put onto the team. It was his first time playing Keeper for the Slytherin team and he was slightly nervous. Theo was a good flier but Lana had no idea if he was a good Keeper. Considering how dirty Slytherin played and how Potter and Weaselette were training their team, Lana suspected broken bones in Slytherin’s future. 

Lana turned her attention to the window, seeing the snow falling steadily. “The weather is shite.” She commented, snuggling up against Theo’s warm chest. Theo chuckled as he looked toward the white flakes falling from the sky. It wasn’t unusual for Quidditch to be played in snow, it just felt weird since Quidditch was pushed back a few times because of Draco. “How’s Draco?” 

Theo shrugged his shoulders, shifting slightly. “I don’t know, he hasn’t been in the dorm as of late.” Theo commented. 

Lana sat up quickly, placing her hands on either side of Theo. The black haired teen looked at Lana. “What do you mean he hasn't been in the dorm?” Lana questioned. 

“_Exactly that_– he hasn’t been in the dorm or in the common room either. His belongings have left the room he shared with Blaise, Greg, and Vince. But no one knows where he went off to. Vince said that Minho was in the dorm once, but told him that Draco needed something from his trunk. But you know, Crabbe, fireworks could be going off above his head and he wouldn’t pay attention.” Theo explained. 

Lana lowered herself back down, resting her chin her arms. She looked at Theo, wondering if Minho and Draco had made up. Lana had been locked in her room for the past few weeks, writing away and sending chapters off to her editor. The brunette wasn’t keeping up to date with Minho because she wasn’t sure if she should. He couldn’t tell her anything about what was going on behind the scenes – he was protecting himself and Draco. But the Dark Lord also held something over them, Lana wanted to figure that out. 

“I hope Draco’s okay, I haven’t heard from Narcissa in a while.” 

“You get _one letter _from her and you expect another?” Theo raised an eyebrow at Lana. The former Slytherin rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. “It’s Draco, he’s just thinking about other things other than classes.” Yeah, like the Dark Lord and two missions. “He’ll come around.” Theo added with a nod. 

“Who’s taking over as Seeker?”

“Harper.” 

Lana rolled her eyes. “Harper’s _terrible _at Quidditch.” 

“I told Hooch that, but he’s our sub.” Theo said. 

The former Slytherin sighed heavily before sitting up. She sat up onto Theo’s waist, “Without Draco as Seeker, I can already tell you that you guys are going to lose.” Lana removed herself from her boyfriend’s body, performing a quick cleansing charm. 

“Gee, thanks for the boost of confidence, Lana.” Theo spoke with a playful eye roll as he sat up on her hands. Lana flashed a smirk as she put on a fresh pair of underwear and a bra. “I’ll support my former house but… let’s be real here.” Lana placed her hands on her hips. Theo looked over the brunette, giving her a suggestive smirk. 

“We did two rounds, that’s enough for you.” Lana pointed out. 

“So?”

Lana thought for a moment. “How about a little bet?” She crossed her arms at him. Theo moved to sitting on the bed, feet planted on the floor. He reached for his boxers, raising an eyebrow at his girlfriend. “If Slytherin wins today, I’ll give you a blowjob.” 

“And if Gryffindor wins?” 

Lana walked over to Theo, placing her hand on his shoulder. “You give me oral, to the point I come.” Lana smirked at the sixth-year. If there was one thing Theo Nott dislikes about sex and foreplay, it was going down on Lana. He’d do it, obviously, but he always stoped before she could come. Plus, Lana wasn’t a huge fan either, but she was _purposely _pushing his buttons and making him win the match today. 

Theo grumbled a ‘fine’ before slipping his boxer back on. Lana grinned before moving away from her boyfriend. “Have fun today, Theo.” Lana’s grinned turned into a sickeningly sweet smile. Theo’s eyes narrowed as he dressed in yesterday’s clothes since Lana couldn’t have him keep some clothes in her room since _technically _she wasn’t supposed to sleep with anyone younger than her. 

“See you at the match.” 

Lana giggled as Theo walked out of her dorm. The brunette shook her head as she grabbed some warm clothes for the day.

**\---**

Minho could hear the chatter of the students as they walked from the Great Hall to go off to the Quidditch pitch. Naturally, Minho would be missing the first match of the season. He didn’t like Quidditch, so he was one of the few students who skipped out on the matches. Even when Potter was a first-year on the team – Minho just didn’t care. 

He made his way to the kitchen – Minho decided last night that he’d surprise Draco with some time away from the Vanishing Cabinet and plans on killing Dumbledore. The grey-hairedd teen entered, “Mr. Minho!” 

“Good morning.” He greeted. 

“Mr. Minho’s request was fulfilled! Mr. Minho will be happy with what we’ve done! Pippie did well for Mr. Minho and Mr. Draco!” The platter of food appeared onto the counter next to Minho. The seventh-year looked over the food, seeing Pippie did everything he asked for. “Pippie did good, right?” She questioned. 

Minho gave the house-elf a small smile. “You did everything right, Pippie. Good job.” Minho collected the platter of food, ready to head out. 

“Shouldn’t Mr. Draco be getting for the match? Pippie and the others know Mr. Draco’s on the team.” The elf spoke. 

“He’s feeling unwell. They have the sub in place for today’s match.” Minho kept his answer short before leaving the kitchen. He made his way to the clock tower where Draco was waiting. The snow was really coming down now, but that didn’t stop Quidditch. If they play during a thunder and lightning storm, then snow won’t stop them. Minho felt the warming spell as he entered the room. “Food’s here,” Minho saw Draco leaning on the railing, looking out over Hogwarts. 

Setting the platter down and casting a warming spell on the food, Minho approached. Standing next to Draco, he took a deep breath. Closing his eyes, he felt the wind and the large flakes hit his face. The snow melted instantly since he was standing in the heated room. Draco said nothing to his boyfriend. “We can stay up here all day if you want.” Minho suggested, seeing that Draco looked like he didn’t want to work on the cabinet or the plan. 

Draco slowly nodded his head. Minho reached over, linking his fingers with Draco’s. The sixth-year looked down Minho’s hand over his; Draco gave his fingers a squeeze, moving away from the railing. “Let’s eat.” Minho’s head snapped to Draco, giving him a smile. The grey-haired teen sat right next to Draco, eating in silence at first. “Did mother say where we are going on holiday?” 

Minho nearly choked on the piece of toast in his mouth. Coughing slightly, Draco gave Minho a concerned look. It was the first time that Minho had seen the look in a long time. Draco was _trying _– he was _trying _to act like himself around Minho. He cared deeply for Minho Paek, and Draco felt terrible that he was shutting out his boyfriend. Minho cleared his throat, shaking his head. “No, she hasn’t said – at least not in her letters to me.” Minho looked down at the steaming cup of hot chocolate. “I suspect somewhere warm though, she keeps casually mentioning water and privacy.” Minho explained, cheeks starting to tint in color. 

The fact that Narcissa Malfoy went ahead and booked a holiday for him and Draco, _alone_, meant she _really _trusted Minho Paek with her son. Probably in the back of her mind, it’s her way to get them back together – the Slytherins hadn’t told Narcissa they had gotten back together yet. But Minho was thinking about almost three weeks alone with Draco Malfoy – it was going to be _something_.

Draco nodded. “I feel like mother really wants us back together.”

“We are back together.” 

“She doesn’t know that.” 

Minho chuckled, shaking his head. He picked up the cup of hot chocolate. “You’re her son, you should tell her.” The grey haired teen smirked against the rim of the cup. The blond’s eyes narrowed at his boyfriend. “And you owl my mother nearly daily, you should tell her.” Draco stated. 

The seventh-year looked over at Draco. “You make it seem like I’m purposely trying to get on your mother’s good side to marriage or something.” Draco’s expression changed instantly, looking down at the plate for food. Minho closed his eyes, “I’m _not _proposing _anytime _soon, Draco. Don’t worry – we’re aren’t ready for that.” Minho explained quickly. 

“We don’t even know if we’ll be alive for that.” Draco mumbled, but Minho caught it. His head snapped toward the blond. Draco was starting to play with his breakfast before forking some into his mouth. Minho knew that Draco kept thinking about the part of the Dark Lord’s threat. “The Dark Lord _won’t _kill us, Draco. I promise you.” Minho reached over, taking Draco’s hand with his. He gave it a tight squeeze, making the blond turn his attention to the seventh-year. “I hate to say this but… if we follow the Dark Lord’s plan, we’ll be fine. The Dark Lord _likes _us and we follow him without question. As long as we kept that going, we’ll be fine.” Minho _hated _saying those words out loud – he _hated _the Dark Lord, he hated the Dark Mark. He _hated _this new world, but to keep Draco safe, he needed to go along with the Dark Lord’s plans. 

“I want the Dark Lord _dead_.”

“Me too.” Minho placed the cup down to place his hand on Draco’s neck. He pressed their foreheads together, closing his eyes. “Let’s hope that Potter can kick his arse.” Minho smirked. Draco’s eyes flashed at the thought of Potter killing the Dark Lord. 

Draco’s expression changed quickly. “He won’t allow us together, Minho.”

“We already know how to sneak around, I doubt we can’t do that again.” Minho said.

“What about me being at Hogwarts?”

Minho gave an amused smirk. “I thought you said you’d pitch yourself off the Astronomy Tower if you have to come back to Hogwarts for another year?” Minho questioned playfully. 

Draco rolled his eyes. “You saw through that, huh?” Minho nodded his head as he pulled away slightly. “I was just saying words because I was pissed.” 

“I know,” Minho ran his fingers through the short hairs on the nape of Draco’s neck. “We both just saying words to each other after what happened. We already know you’ll be Head Boy, you can’t miss out on that.” Minho stated. 

Draco gulped. “What’s going to happen after I kill Dumbledore?” Minho wasn’t sure – _anything _could happen after Draco’s attempt to take Professor Dumbledore’s life. Minho had _no idea _how the wizarding world was going to react to Dumbledore getting killed by the hand of an underage Death Eater. The world was already going to hell; it was only a matter of time before the wizarding world went up in flames. “I don’t know, Draco. I really don’t know.” Minho whispered. 

_No one _knew what the outcome would be like.


	53. Fifty-Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am debating if I should post my other HP stories I have written over the past two years since starting this new writing journey. I have a lot of different stories with different love interests.

Minho sat in the sitting room of Lana’s dorm, watching her parade around in different dresses – Slughorn had sent her a letter inviting her to his Christmas Party. Minho had his arm across the back of the couch, trying to help Lana pick a dress. “Shouldn’t Parkinson be helping? You know I’m shite at making clothing decisions when it comes to _your _clothes.” Minho explained as Lana came out of her room in a forest green dress that came down to her knees. 

“Parkinson will make me look like…” She shook her head at the seventh-year. “Just help me.” She begged, putting her hands together in front of her, jutting out her bottom lip. 

“Fine.” Minho rolled his eyes as he looked over the dress. “Looks nice.” 

Lana’s eyes narrowed. “You said that about the last _seven _dresses!”

“You expect me to know what’s good on you, Lana? I’m gay, I don’t care about knowing what looks good on me, I wear what I like and go on with my day.” Minho spoke. 

“Says the guy wearing longer earrings than I do.” 

Minho played with the earring in his right ear. “So what? I pull off earrings.” He smirked at the brunette. Lana glared before levitating the mirror from the bedroom into the sitting room. “I should tell you something.”

“That you are taking somebody to Slughorn’s party?”

“No, I’m going alone.” Mainly because Draco said he needed to do something that night and if Minho showed up with Draco, Slughorn would either throw a fit or Minho would be escorted out without another thought. “Draco and I are back together.” Lana tipped over her own feet, stopping herself from falling headfirst into the mirror. Her attention snapped to Minho who was giving an amused chuckle. 

“_Warn somebody _before you just spit out words!” Lana snapped. Minho shrugged with a bright smirk. “When did you and Draco get back together?” She questioned, eyes twinkling. 

“If you must know, it was Halloween night.” Lana nodded as she looked herself over in the mirror. She stopped and looked back at Minho who was waiting for her to freak out. “Wait, what?”

“Halloween night.” 

Lana knew that Ji-Won told her that he couldn’t find Draco and Minho after Draco ran off. She _assumed _that Minho went after the blond, but she didn’t think they’d get back together _so soon_. “We were both idiots – so we apologized, we fucked each other in several different positions, and we got back together. Some of Draco’s friends know about and majority of Hogwarts saw us holding hands the day of the first Hogsmeade weekend.” Minho explained. 

Lana’s eyes widened – she was in her dorm, writing away after her chat with Ji-Won. Theo even came by to try and snap her out of her writing but he was even shot down. But Theo didn’t mention that Draco and Minho were together again. “He’s been staying in my dorm for a while, and we’re going on holiday for Christmas.” Minho added, fueling more fire to Lana’s mind. 

“Holy shit!”

“It’s not _that _exciting, Lana.” Minho rolled his eyes. Lana was kneeling on the couch next to her best friend, eyes twinkling as she looked at him. There was a huge grin on her face. Lana was happy that Minho was back with Draco – she missed the happy version of Minho Paek. She hugged him, and he allowed it. 

“No wonder Theo was curious about Draco’s stuff going missing, he’s been staying with you! That’s _so cute_!” Minho pushed the brunette away from him, his eyes narrowed before shaking his head. “It’s not _cute_– it’s for his own fucking sanity.” Minho got up from the couch, taking a deep breath. Lana watched his chest rise and fall dramatically. “He’s having a rough time, and I’m the only one who knows the real reason, so… being the kind guy that I am, I thought it would be fine to have him in my dorm.”

“Plus you can sleep with him whenever you want.”

“That too.” 

Lana gripped onto the leather of the couch, looking down at her curled fingers. “Is Draco alright?” Lana lifted her head slowly to look at Minho. “And I don’t want come bullshit story – _is he okay_?” Lana asked. 

Minho lowered his head before shaking his head. “He has a lot on his mind, these missions are causing him not to eat or sleep or even care about his studies.” Minho said. 

“Then he should just stop!”

“_He can’t_!” Minho echoed the space. He lowered his voice, taking a breath. “The Dark Lord has threatened death to him if he doesn’t comply.” Minho stated, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans. Lana knelt on the couch with her eyes nearly bugging out of her skull. Her mouth fell open as Minho stood before her. “And I can’t do anything about it, which is _killing _me.”

Minho _knew _Draco couldn’t kill Dumbledore – it wasn’t in his nature. As much as Draco was a dick to everyone else at Hogwarts, he wasn’t _completely _coldhearted. Minho knew that Snape had a backup plan if Draco couldn’t kill the headmaster, but Draco didn’t know about the plan, he didn’t know about the Unbreakable Vow. He didn’t know that Minho witnessed the vow being performed. “I can’t stop what’s going to happen, Lana, and I don’t know if Draco will come out of this as the same person he once was.” Minho explained. 

“You should tell a teacher.”

“What are they going to do, Lana? Sure, they believe Potter that the Dark Lord’s back, but they aren’t going to believe me. Who would believe the known Death Eater?” Minho asked, showing off the mark. Lana’s eyes were drawn onto the skull and snake; her skin nearly crawled at the tattoo. “This isn’t some tattle-tale thing, Lana. _This is serious_. This is serious magic in play – the Dark Lord will be taking victims, it’s only a matter of time.” Lana gulped, looking away from Minho Paek. “We can’t stop it at the moment.” Minho added as he moved back to the couch to sit down.

Lana felt the tears well up in her eyes. “You really care for Draco, huh?” She cracked a small smile as her mind raced with ideas and scary thoughts. Minho looked at the brunette, reaching over to wipe the tears falling down her cheeks. “I do. The break up was stupid on my part, but I also think we needed that time alone – Draco can’t do what he needs to do alone. We figured that out already.” Minho leaned his head back against the back of the couch. 

The former Slytherin took a deep breath. “I know that Draco’s in love with you, Minho.” Lana’s voice was small as she looked down at the brown leather. Minho cocked his head to the side, looking at the brunette witch. “Remember when I mentioned the love potion?” Minho nodded. “He smelled _you_.” 

Minho kept his mouth shut, allowing Lana to explain. “He smelled firewhiskey, burning firewood, and _BVLGARI _cologne.” Lana stated. Minho looked away from the brunette straight to the fireplace. He sucked in a breath and exhaled sharply. “I knew _exactly _what he was talking about, even though he covered it up by saying perfume. You are the only student at Hogwarts, outside of Blaise, who wears _BVLGARI_. I think Draco _loves _you, Minho.” Lana reached over, placing her hand on his exposed arm. Her fingers curled around the Dark Mark. “And no mark can tell you what to do.” Her voice shook, tears still falling from her eyes. 

Minho turned his attention to Lana, he said nothing. “You two love each other, but are too scared about the outcome. If the Dark Lord is threatening your lives, then _fight_.” Lana tightened her grip on Minho’s arm, almost scratching the mark on his arm as an attempt to break his bond with the Dark Lord. “_You are strong_– stronger than this fucking mark.” Minho could hear the venom in her voice. 

Lana Black had _finally _come to the realization about _why _her father broke away from the Dark Lord in the end. She didn’t want the mark; she didn’t want to be a Death Eater. What she wanted was Theo, Minho, and Draco to be safe and happy and away from Voldemort. The three Slytherins weren’t their parents – they didn’t want to be Death Eaters. 

The seventh-year gave his best friend his gummy smile that he didn’t show to just anyone. Lana launched herself at him, hugging him tightly. Minho chuckled, patting her back gently. “Also, go with that silver dress with those black heels you wore to the Yule Ball.” Minho told her. Lana pulled back, giving him a look. “What, I can understand fashion if I want to.” He smirked. 

“Urg, I hate you.” Lana snickered as she wiped her eyes. 

**\---**

Minho could have sworn he went blind for a few moments after the photo was taken. The flash was _too _bright – rubbing at his eyes, Minho gave Slughorn a small smile. The Slytherin was dressed in completely black, something Draco pulled out before he went off for the evening. He wasn’t sure where Draco was heading off to, but he took a green apple from the bowl that Pippie refreshed daily for Minho. Draco Malfoy _hated _apples so Minho was curious about _why _he took one. 

Slughorn went off as Lana approached. “Looking handsome as ever,” Lana spoke without Theo at her side. 

“No Theo?”

“Considering I’m invited as a guest, I thought it wouldn’t be partial since he was already denied entry into the club.” She commented with a drink in her hand. Minho chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. Theo _purposely _threw his chance at the Slug Club after mentioning his father was a known Death Eater and revealed he wasn’t one. To say the sixth-year was happy that he didn’t have to attend another Slug Club meeting was an understatement. “No Draco?”

“I told you he was doing something tonight,”

“Right, sorry…” She shook her head at him. “My novel is taking over my brain, I swear.” Lana brought the goblet to her lips. 

“Minho!” Suddenly, Granger was on his arm, holding on tightly. “Hide me!” She squeaked out as she hid behind the seventh-year. Minho blinked, giving a confused expression to his best friend. She shrugged her shoulders. Minho looked over his shoulder to the bushy haired Gryffindor. “I’m hiding from Cormac.” She muttered. 

“You asked _Cormac_?”

“I thought he’d annoy Ron the most.”

“Weasel? Why would Weasel-” Minho stopped in mid-sentence, he then understood why Granger meant. “Oh for Salazar’s sake,” he placed his head into his hand. Lana chuckled with her lips against the goblet. 

“Dance with me!” Granger dragged Minho away as Lana began to laugh out loud. The seventh-year was grumbling as Granger pulled him to the dance floor that was playing classical music. Hermione quickly placed his hands on her waist and in her hand. “Don’t look awkward.” 

“I’m gay, love, I don’t particularly like dancing classical music with the female form.” Minho told her. Granger rolled her eyes. “I don’t dance in general.” He added, almost stepping on her foot.

“Ow!”

“Sorry.” Minho looked over the Gryffindor’s shoulder, seeing Snape walking around the party. He paid more attention to the Dark Arts professor than his dance with Granger. 

“Ow! Minho!” 

“What’s Snape’s doing here?” He pulled himself away from Granger. Minho watched as Snape spoke with Potter about something – something Potter didn’t like, but the look on his face. Soon enough, Snape walked away from the scarred teen and a commotion came from the secondary door of the party. Minho approached, seeing Draco was being dragged in by Filch. 

“Take your hands off me, you filthy Squib!” Filch had a nice grip on Draco as he approached the professor. Minho kept close by, watching the party grow curious, circling the area. 

“Professor Slughorn, sir. I just discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party.” Filch explained. 

Before Draco could answer the Squib, Minho stepped forward. “Sorry, professor, I totally forgot to mention that I was coming with Draco. He said he had to finish something before coming to the party – it just slipped my mind.” Minho apologized, bowing his head. Slughorn placed his hand on Minho’s shoulder.

“It’s quite alright, Mr. Paek,” the professor gave him a small smile. However, Minho didn’t get another word out when Snape approached. 

“I’ll escort him out.” Snape was staring down at Draco. Minho could see the tension on the face of Malfoy – clearly, he was trying to avoid the professor since September but Draco didn’t know the truth. 

“Certainly, professor,” 

Minho watched as Draco and Snape leave the party, out of the corner of his eye, Lana was talking up Slughorn to distract him. Minho bolted from the party without raising many eyebrows except for Potter and Blaise. The grey-haired teen quickly hurried to find his boyfriend and the professor. Minho could hear Snape questioning Draco. “Maybe I did hex the Bell girl, maybe I didn’t. What’s it to you?” Draco asked. 

“I swore to protect you. I made the Unbreakable Vow.” 

“I don’t need protection.” 

“You did, Draco,” Minho stated as he approached the teen and professor. 

“I was _chosen _for this. Out of all others, _me_. And I won’t fail him.” Draco snapped at Snape and Minho. 

“You’re afraid, Draco. You attempt to conceal it, but it’s obvious. Let me assist you.” Snape offered. 

“No!” His voice trembled. “I was _chosen_. This is _my _moment.” Draco pushed the professor away from him. He looked at Minho, seeing the look at his face. “I’m sleeping in my own dorm tonight.” Draco pushed by Minho, walking away from the situation. 

Minho’s jaw clenched as Snape grabbed him by the collar. Minho glared at the professor. “Let me go, Severus.”

“We’re still in school, Mr. Paek.”

“Let me go.” He ordered, slapping the Dark Arts professor’s hand off his collar. He fixed his suit jacket, looking at him. “Draco didn’t know about the Unbreakable Vow.” He pointed out. 

Snape rolled his eyes. “You didn’t disclose that.” 

“Yeah, that just comes out in an ordinary conversation, sir. I couldn’t just tell Draco that I witnessed his mother and godfather made the Unbreakable Vow. He’s have thrown a fit.” Minho told the older wizard. 

“He’s scared.”

“Tell me about it.” Minho sighed, crossing his arms. “I’ve been watching him, sir. I’ve been helping him,” Snape went to say something. “The Dark Lord will never know that I’m helping, don’t worry about it. He’s _close _to the second mission.” Minho stated. 

“And the first?”

Minho shook his head. “He didn’t want Bell hurt, sir. It _wasn’t _his fault, we put our trust into somebody else and it backfired. Plus Bell was pushing herself out of it. Nothing could have been helped.” Minho explained.

“Keep a close eye on him, Minho.” 

“_I am_. Now leave him alone.” Minho turned on his heels, heading back in the direction of the party. He kept his gaze to the floor, not noticing that Potter came out to find out what was going on between Draco and Snape, only to find out Minho Paek was involved too.


	54. Fifty-Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra chapter this week, 'cause today's my birthday! Yay... I hate my birthday. XD

“_The Weasleys_?” Minho exclaimed in the compartment he was sharing with Lana, Draco, and Theo. “I’m surprised to hear that _you _are going to _the Weasleys _for Christmas.” Minho commented. 

“I think Mrs. Weasley feels _sorry _for me. You know, with me being the last Black around.” Draco went to say something when his cousin shot him a glare. “_Direct _Black, better?” Draco looked out the window instead of answering. He was still pissed about Snape and wasn’t looking forward to the Christmas holiday. “She just wants me there to celebrate, I guess. I don’t really know but she didn’t give me much of a choice.” 

Theo rolled his eyes. “So, what Christmas balls are you two attending? Father didn’t get his usual _Malfoy _invite.” Theo commented. 

“No balls this year.” Draco spoke, resting his elbow on the table and his head in his hand. “Mother is going away, along with Minho and I.” Minho wanted to reach out and take a hold of Draco’s hand but the other hand was stroking Holly. The black cat was curled up on Draco’s lap, sleeping the train ride away. Narcissa told Minho he could bring Holly with him on holiday, saying the cat would enjoy it as well. “We don’t know where though.” Draco glanced over to Lana who was giving them a look of wonder. “We just know it’s somewhere warm and private.” Draco was honestly looking forward to the holiday with Minho and Holly. 

The subtle murmur under his touch as he ran his fingers through the silky fur of Minho’s pet cat, Draco wished that the holiday was under better circumstances. Although, being away with his boyfriend without his mother around was _something_– Narcissa was _thrilled _to hear her son was back together with Minho. The whole sending Draco and Minho away for Christmas was so the Dark Lord couldn’t get his fingers into them.

It had failed – Minho got a letter from one of the Death Eaters yesterday evening, saying that the Dark Lord needed to speak with him once he arrived at the Malfoy Manor. 

“So you’ll be missing out on the Parkinson party? Lucky.” Theo gave a fake pout, crossing his arms against his chest. Lana reached over, smacking his chest with the back of her hand gently. “What, it’s no fair that they get to spend a second Christmas together and we’ve never celebrated one.” 

“We will.” Theo smirked. “When you graduate Hogwarts.” Lana returned his smirk, having Theo’s face fall.

“Oh, you’re cruel.” 

“It’s only acceptable once you graduate anyway.” Lana shrugged her shoulders at the brunet Slytherin. She ran her fingers through his hair, giving him a smile. “You can handle another Christmas without me. You did before.” She pointed out. 

Minho rolled his eyes at the pair. He placed a hand over his mouth as he yawned. Minho barely got a wink of sleep last night after the letter from the Death Eater. He wasn’t sure what the Dark Lord wanted to talk about but it made him question things. The owl was his parents’ and it wasn’t his parents’ handwriting. The seventh-year’s eyes drifted closed, leaning his head back against the seat. 

“You okay there, Paek?”

“I didn’t get much sleep last night.” 

Theo smirked. “Thinking about all the things you and Draco will be doing between the sheets.” Lana wrapped an arm around him, placing her hand over his mouth to shut Theo up. Minho shook his head, ignoring what Theo even suggested. “No, just…overthinking things.” Draco knew about the letter, Minho showed him at breakfast earlier. “Plus NEWTs.” 

Draco had no idea how Minho was doing it all – helping and protecting Draco, being Head Boy, being a member of the Slug Club, and studying for the NEWTs, Minho was running himself thin. Draco knew that Minho was worried about him but Draco was worried about Minho’s health. It didn’t take Minho long to fall asleep, which left Lana, Theo, and Draco idly chatting. Holly climbed off Draco’s lap to sit next to Minho. The black cat walked over the seventh-year’s leg, settling down with his paws stretched on Minho’s right leg. 

“Is everything _really _okay, Dray?” Theo questioned for the umpteenth time since boarding the train for the holiday. Draco rolled his eyes, nodding his head. “Just tired and dealing with my father’s imprisonment. It’s a lot.” He lied, crossing his arms. However, he was looking at a sleeping Minho Paek instead of out the window. 

“I’m just questioning because you look _pale_.” 

Draco’s attention snapped to Nott. “_I am _pale.” What annoyed him the most was questions about if he was Veela or related to the Lovegoods. 

Theo rolled his eyes. “Not your _normal _pale, mate. I mean… I can almost see dark circles. And you are looking a bit thin…” Theo hated to point it out but having it drilled into his head by Pansy and Daphne, it was stuck there. “The girls are worried.”

“_I’m fine_.” Draco settled himself down, closing his eyes. “I’m going to take a nap, if I don’t wake before we arrive, wake me.” Draco told the sixth-year. Theo agreed, knowing that a napping Draco would be a better Draco than what they currently had. The blond planned on only napping for a few minutes to clear his overworked head but his body said otherwise. 

By the time Draco woke up, they were about a minute away from Platform Nine and Three Quarters – both Lana and Theo were gone and it was pitch black outside. Draco lifted his head from where it was sitting on Minho’s shoulder – the grey haired teen was reading over the letter from the Death Eater, letting Draco sleep. Draco blinked, getting used to the lack of light. He yawned, “Where are Nott and Black?” 

“They left after I woke up.” 

“And when was that?”

“Four hours ago.” Draco shot straight up, nearly whacking his leg against the table by the window. “Don’t worry, you didn’t drool on me.” Minho smirked lightly as he folded the letter and stuffed it into the messenger bag. 

“Minho…” 

Minho looked at Draco. “I won’t lie and say I’m not nervous but… this _is _the Dark Lord. I don’t know what he has planned.” Minho picked up Holly once the train got onto the Platform. Lucky for Minho, he got a hold of the Head Girl to deal with the students getting off the train so him and Draco could just Apparate straight to the manor. He put the black cat into the carrier, stretching out limbs. “Let’s get this over with so we can go on holiday.” Minho held out his hand for Draco to take. 

**\---**

Being _alone _with the Dark Lord was never pleasant. When the pair arrived to the manor, Minho was basically pulled into the manor and straight to the Dark Lord. Minho listened to what the Dark Lord was telling him – all along, the Dark Lord knew that Draco wouldn’t be able to kill Dumbledore. It _was _testing him to see how long before it accepted defeat, but the Malfoy wasn’t allowing defeat. So, the Dark Lord had a backup plan going into play once Minho Paek arrived back to Hogwarts in January. 

If Draco Malfoy cannot kill the headmaster, _Minho had to_. And they both would be spared without question. While Minho didn’t trust the words coming out of the Dark Lord’s mouth, he couldn’t deny that the Dark Lord’s backup plan was Minho’s. The grey haired teen agreed to perform the task if Draco cannot. As soon as Minho agreed, the Dark Lord was pleased and allowed him to leave for his holiday. Narcissa did not tell the other Death Eaters that she would taking her own holiday while the boys went on another. 

Minho walked out of the ballroom and straight to where Draco and Narcissa were. As soon as the teen entered the kitchen, he kept his mouth shut. He couldn’t tell Draco about the plan that the Dark Lord had in motion; he’d feel like he was being betrayed. Draco turned his attention to Minho, “So?” 

Minho shrugged. “A waste of my time.” He was obviously playing it up. “Something stupid, something a lower Death Eater should be doing instead of me. But _whatever_. It doesn’t have to be done until I graduate, so I don’t really care.” Minho lied through his teeth – which Draco knew right away. “Don’t worry about it.” The seventh-year gave Draco a smile before putting their heads together. 

Narcissa gave the couple a small smile before two smallish bags onto the counter. “These two are for you – I went ahead and collected everything you’d need for your holiday while I spend mine with Blaise’s mother in Italy.” She stated. 

Minho picked up the bag that was more suited to him, lifting it with a little bit of difficultly. Giving the mother a look, she just smiled sweetly. “Perhaps there are a _few _extras, it’s Christmas after all.” For the first time _ever _Minho saw Narcissa’s eyes nearly sparkly. “You two will travel with me to Italy, and then I’ll tell you where you are going.” She explained. 

“Where’s Holly?” Minho questioned, seeing a lacking of his pet cat. 

“I had a house-elf bring your cat to the destination as soon as you two arrived. I doubt he liked the travel the first time around.” Narcissa spoke. Minho and Draco nodded at the mother – Holly made a loud fuss as soon as they landed outside the Malfoy Manor. “Shall we?” Narcissa Malfoy held out her hands for the boys to take. Holding on tightly to their belongings, Narcissa Apparated them out of the manor and straight to Italy. 

While Minho liked Apparition, he disliked the feeling of a side-along Apparition trip. Especially with more than two people. Minho closed his eyes, making sure he didn’t fall over from the dizziness. Draco crossed his arms – Minho Apparated just fine with him, no dizziness, no anything that would suggest that Minho got sick while doing the task. “Sorry, dear,” Narcissa rubbed his shoulders. “I tend to go faster on the Apparition front.” She commented as she moved away from the teenagers. 

Minho shot Narcissa a glare as he breathed through his nose. Shaking the feeling of dizziness, Minho looked over at Draco. He was snickering, already looked happier. “Side-along Apparition isn’t so fun.” Minho commented. “Wait until you have to do it.” He pointed at Draco before walking toward the Zabini manor in Italy. Draco shook his head, smirking behind Minho’s back. 

“Mother, can’t you tell us now?”

Narcissa looked over her shoulder to her blond son. “Excited?” She flashed a smirk. Draco stopped dead in his tracks, looking away from his mother. Narcissa saw the pink appear on his cheeks and tips of ears. “Shortly, Draco.” Narcissa escorted Draco and Minho into the manor. 

Mrs. Zabini appeared in the entryway, greeting Narcissa and the Hogwarts students. “I am so happy to have you here for the holidays, Narcissa,” Mrs. Zabini hugged the other witch, a smile on her face. “I’d hate to think you’d be alone with your sister and her husband.” It was obvious that Mrs. Zabini wasn’t a part of the Death Eaters or of the Dark Lord’s reign. Minho wondered how Draco and Blaise became friends. “Draco, dear, you look so grown up.” Mrs. Zabini pulled Draco into a hug – which he didn’t want. 

“Thank you.” 

Mrs. Zabini turned her attention to Minho. “And you must be Minho Paek – I’ve heard _a lot _about you.” Minho was going to hex Blaise’s arse once he got back to Hogwarts. “I wasn’t able to meet you last December during the Malfoy Christmas ball – you weren’t feeling well?” Minho nodded his head, slightly forgetting that he made up that excuse so he could get to Draco. “Well, welcome. My home is yours, if need be.” Mrs. Zabini gave a smile. 

What _did _Blaise tell his mother?

“Do you have what I requested?” Narcissa broke through Minho’s thoughts. 

Mrs. Zabini looked over to Narcissa Malfoy. “Of course, I always keep my word, Cissa.” Mrs. Zabini led them off to the sitting room. Draco and Minho placed their bags and trunks in the entryway, following the two older witches. “I just hope you know that I wouldn’t even do this for my own son.” The Italian witch spoke. 

“Blaise would find his own way.” 

“Oh, I have no doubt.” 

“Mother?” Draco caught his mother’s attention. “What’s going on?” 

Narcissa turned her body toward the Slytherins. “Where I’m sending you for the duration of the holiday has a more… _Muggle _population than wizarding population.” Minho saw the color drain from Draco’s face. “Don’t worry, Draco, you’ll be fine as long as you go along with what I have planned for the two of you.” Narcissa spoke. 

“Which is?” Minho pressed. 

Mrs. Zabini came back into the room – Minho didn’t even see her leave – she had a manila folder in his hands. She passed it over to Narcissa. “Everything is up to date and ready for travel.” Mrs. Zabini placed a hand on her hip as Narcissa looked over the items inside. “Everything’s there you asked for.” 

“Perfect, thank you.” Narcissa passed the folder over to Minho. “Inside will find identification to English standards, along with things called _passports _and tickets, and other things that Nicoletta thought necessary to make it seem you two are _Muggles_.” Minho looked over the documents that were given to them. 

“Mother, you expect _us _to act like _Muggles_?” 

Narcissa sighed. “Yes, Draco. While there is a wizarding community of Cape Town, they have spread out within the Muggle world.” Minho’s head snapped upward. “_Cape Town_?” How did Narcissa Malfoy _know _he wanted to visit Cape Town? He didn’t even tell _Lana _that. “Seriously?”

Narcissa gave the seventh-year a warm smile. “Yes, Minho, _Cape Town_. Your father suggested it.” Minho’s eyes went wide. “I spoke with your parents before allowing you two to go on this holiday. I did fib a little on the identifications, saying you two are both eighteen, but it was necessary.” Narcissa spoke. 

“Cape Town?”

“South Africa. Now I understand why you said warm and private.” Minho said as he passed the documents to Draco. He looked them over, confused how a piece of plastic was supposed to be identification. “Don’t worry, the language is primarily English.” Minho added quickly once Draco got a glimpse of the paper map that was in the folder. 

“You are booked at a lovely wizarding hotel and _I may _have dropped a few names to get you the _best _room.” Narcissa smirked at the pair. Draco grinned at his mother as Minho rolled his eyes. “They know you are coming within the hour. The address is written down for you, Minho.” Narcissa pointed to the address of the hotel. “While _it is _a wizarding hotel, Muggles do go there and stay, so Apparate at the _exact _location given, Minho. I know you’ve had your license for less than a year, but be careful about the location.” Narcissa warned him. 

“And Holly’s _allowed _there?”

“Like I said,” Narcissa placed her hand on his shoulder. “I named dropped, dear.” 

Minho grinned, grabbing hold of Draco’s hand. He yanked the sixth-year with him, making Draco stumble. “Minho, hold up!” Draco gasped out. Minho shrunk down their trunks and bags, stuffing them into his pocket. “Minho!”

“Thanks Narcissa, and thanks for helping, Mrs. Zabini.” Minho held onto Draco’s hand tightly.

“Have fun.” Narcissa waved before Minho popped him and Draco away.


	55. Fifty-Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there's been a lot - and I mean A LOT - of chatter on Twitter about fanfiction. And it got me thinking... why are people, usually young teenagers, trying to push for stories that aren't messy? Messy meaning tropes that are considered problematic or tropes that aren't the norm. When people tell these guys that it's fiction, they push back by saying "you are influencing others!" All I can do is close my eyes, roll them, and move on. 
> 
> This is the same shit from when I was middle school and high school and even out of school. Where the younger generations comes in and tries to have a push for non-messy shit but nothing changes 'cause, you know, it-it's fiction. And while I agree with some of what they have to say, however, most of it, it's just one of those things where you shake your head and go, "I remember this from a few years ago." And it is always the same, every few years, a new group comes forward and tries to make fiction clean and unproblematic. 
> 
> I remember, way back in my FanFiction (dot) net days, there was a surge of people trying to take down lemons and limes because "sex is icky!" I was a teen when this was going down and I just remember people laughing and saying "yeah, SURE." And continued writing what they were writing. It was entertaining then, and it is entertaining now. 
> 
> Especially the notion that only mlm can write mlm. So many are trying to push this right now on Twitter, it's annoying, to be completely honest. Throwing words around, and acting like they have the higher ground. All I can say to those people is "try it, see what happens."

Minho had Apparated them _perfectly _even with the sudden notice and excitement. Draco felt overdressed as the pair came out from behind the hotel, carrying his bag and dragging his trunk. Minho had to drag Draco straight into the hotel without answering any questions the blond had. Upon arrival to the front desk, Minho passed over the ID that Mrs. Zabini crafted – once the receptionist saw the name on the ID, she knew right away that they were the couple that Narcissa Malfoy spoke about. She waved over a bellhop, telling him to escort the pair to their room. 

The receptionist leaned into the bellhop’s ear, whispering. “The twelfth floor.” Minho and Draco exchanged looks before looking the bellhop. He led them to the elevator, which Draco found _suspicious_. Minho took his hand as the doors closed, the bellhop turned to the Hogwarts students. “You are lucky, the twelfth floor is rather _exclusive_.” Two extra buttons appeared on the elevator, allowing the bellhop to press the number twelve. The elevator lurked upward, making Draco stumble. 

Minho was used to the feeling, his parents used to take him to Muggle towns all the time when they visits Korea. Draco held on tightly to Minho, slightly afraid of the Muggle technology. “You’ve never been in an elevator?” Draco shook his head. “Not even to visit your father at the Ministry?” 

“Father always met mother and I in the main lobby. I wasn’t allowed to see where my father worked.” Draco gulped. The elevator didn’t stop until they got to twelfth floor. The double doors opened and Draco nearly jumped out to get off the moving Muggle technology. Minho snickered as the bellhop rolled his eyes at the sixth-year. He escorted them straight to their room. 

“We don’t normally allow _pets _outside of service dogs, but apparently for _you two _there was an exception made.” Clearly the bellhop didn’t like two Death Eaters in the hotel, but Minho just gave a smile. “Holly is a _sweetheart_.” Minho’s smile turned into a smirk. 

The seventh-year let Draco enter first, following closely behind him. The room was rather spacious, and Holly was already in the center of the bed, fast asleep. Draco went straight for the black cat – Minho had never seen Draco with such a soft spot for Holly. The cat growled at the blond right away before his eyes opened slowly – he purred instantly, snuggling up against Draco’s chest. Minho chuckled lightly as he closed the door.

Minho resized the bags and the trunks, leaving them off to the side – as he opened his bag to find what Narcissa had gotten them. “Your mother went into _Muggle London_. I’m fucking surprised.” Minho commented as Draco approached with Holly draped across his shoulders. Draco looked over Minho’s shoulder, seeing what was in the bag. “What is _that_?” 

“A Muggle Christmas tree.” 

“Aren’t trees _grown_?” 

“Typically but according to what I’ve read, some people are allergic to pine. Unlike in the wizarding world, we can take potions for certain allergies, they can’t. So, basically plastic trees that can be used more than ones and don’t die within a month.” Minho explained as he pulled the shrunken Christmas tree from the bag. The seventeen-year-old pulled out the objects from the bag – everything Narcissa packed was necessary.

“Mother knows best.” Draco muttered under his breath as Minho continued to pull things out of the bag. “What the hell kind of charm is this?” 

“Looks to be an enchantment on the bag, making it bigger on the inside.” Minho said, keeping pulling things from inside. “I think your bag has our clothes.” Minho gestured to the second bag from Narcissa. 

After what seemed like a good hour, their room was Christmas-ed out. Minho had flopped back onto the bed, his arms over his eyes. He was _tired _and thought that Narcissa had gone overboard. The blond was finishing up organizing the presents under the new tree. “Your mother is _mental_.” Holly hopped onto the bed and stood on Minho’s chest. “Urg, Holly, you’re getting heavy.” 

“Mother outdid herself.” 

“You sound _thrilled_.” Minho commented. 

Malfoy fell silent, looking away from the gifts. He looked over to Minho; the seventh-year was stroking the black cat. It wasn’t odd to see Minho just relax; he knew how to relax and calm himself down. But Draco could see something was on Minho’s mind through, he was tense. The blond stood from the floor, walking over to Minho. “You want me to relax, but _you aren’t_.”

Minho removed his arm from his eyes, tilting his head toward Draco. “Just got a lot of my mind, Drake. Don’t worry about it.” 

Draco snorted. “Like you don’t worry about _me_.” 

Removing Holly from his chest, he placed the cat off to the side. Minho looked directly at Draco. “I just can’t tell you what the Dark Lord told me, okay? It was something between him and that I can’t disclose the mission. Unlike with your missions, I can know them since I was _technically _was the one who was supposed to kill Dumbledore. The Dark Lord values my loyalty and knows that I can be trusted. So just…” Minho put her hand on Draco’s face. “_Don’t worry_, I know what I’m doing.” Minho pulled him into a kiss.

Draco grabbed a hold of Minho’s shirt, pulling him forward. “Somebody’s eager.” Minho muttered against his lips. 

“It’s been a few weeks.” Draco took a deep breath before wrapping his arms around the grey haired teen. Minho’s eyes widened as Draco pulled him on top of him. 

“Oi! Hey, wait!” Minho pushed himself up, hands on either side of Draco’s head. “No, no, I’m not being bottom right now.” Minho stated. Draco smirked up at the grey haired teen. “_Draco_…” Minho warned his boyfriend. 

“Come on, Minho. You _liked _being bottom.” Draco pointed out. 

Minho tried to pull away but Draco held on tightly. “You know, a holiday requires us going _outside _and exploring.” Minho pointed out, giving him a small smile. Draco raised an eyebrow at the grey haired Minho. He took a deep breath. “It’s night.” Draco stated. 

Minho looked out the window – right, Cape Town was two hours ahead of England. Instead of it being eight pm like Minho thought, it was already ten. It was pointless to leave. 

“So, room service?” 

“As long as _nothing _goes on my body, then _yes_.” Minho dipped down, capturing Draco’s lips. 

**\---**

The hotel that Narcissa booked was right next to the beach, and even though Minho couldn’t tan to save his life, he still dragged Draco down the following afternoon. Draco didn’t want to but they agreed that if Minho bottomed (which he did), Draco would go down to the beach. The blond was pouting as he sat next to Minho. “If you keep pouting, Draco, I won’t be bottom again for the entire trip.” Minho stated. 

Draco glared at the seventeen-year-old next to him. The blond teen decided not to pout anymore because he knew that Minho was serious. Minho removed the sunglasses to place them onto the table next to him. “You _can _smile, Drake. We’re on holiday; no one can hurt us here. The Death Eaters don’t even know we’re here, they think we’re with your mother and Mrs. Zabini.” Draco spoke. 

Draco scratched at his left arm, him and Minho concealed their marks but Draco could feel it against the concealing charm. The blond felt the itch against his skin as the tattoo moved – it felt like the Dark Lord was angry about something. Minho either didn’t care about the movement or he was ignoring it for obvious reasons. “You get used to it, the Dark Lord is doing something, he’s not angry at you or me.” Minho spoke softly.

“It itches like hell.” 

“It’s sort of your own imagination that it’s itching, Drake.” Minho stated as he pushed himself from the chair. The seventh-year removed his shirt; he looked over at Draco with a smirk. “I’m going in the water.” 

“What about the concealing charm?” 

“It’s waterproof if done correctly.” Minho commented as he moved away from the seated area of the beach. Draco watched as he stepped his toes into the sand, he turned his back to the blond, heading down toward the clear water. Draco continued to watch Minho while he walked into the water – he wasn’t scared of anything, as far as Draco could tell. Sure, he had the Dark Lord’s mission stuck in his head but the seventh-year was focused on other things. Like keeping Draco safe and calm. Looking down at the concealed forearm, it still felt itchy and unpleasant. 

Minho swam out, legs moving to keep him afloat. The holiday was already starting out _brilliantly_, thanking Narcissa in his head for it. Minho glanced around before waving his hand over his head – he casted a hair protection spell to his dyed color. Saltwater was terrible for colored hair, he didn’t want the grey to be gone before he was ready for it. Floating onto his back, Minho closed his eyes, gently moving his arms. He was thinking about his last holiday with his family. 

It was right before Hogwarts, and they went off to South Korea to visit family on both sides. They went to the beach a few times, obviously not the like the beaches in Cape Town but Minho remembered his grandmother teaching him now to swim in the ocean. 

Opening his eyes and looking up to the sky, Minho wished that Hogwarts was as it used to. He’d sit out with Lana by Hagrid’s Hut and look up at the sky, those days stopped once Minho’s fourth-year, that’s when Hogwarts _really _started to get bad. The best friends were having a hard time staying afloat at Hogwarts with everything going on. Then the Dark Lord’s return, Hogwarts wasn’t going to be the same. 

Minho stopped floating on his back when he heard Draco clear his throat. Looking in the direction of the blond, he was dipping his toes into the water, shivering at the chill. “It gets better once you are fully in. The sun is coming down.” Minho called out as Draco looked in his direction. The sixth-year nodded before stepping fully into the water. 

“Ah! It’s _freezing_!” 

“Perhaps it’s reacting to that cold blood of yours.” Draco stopped dead in his tracks, glaring at the seventh-year. Minho shrugged his shoulders as he swam forward. Draco was almost waiting for Minho to take his hand to lead him into the water but the seventh-year wasn’t going to do that. He slammed his palms straight into the water, splashing Draco with all his might. Draco sputtered and spat as the saltwater ended up in his mouth. He shook his head, lowering his head. Minho was surprised to see that even saltwater could remove all the hair care potions Draco _drenched _his hair in. 

The blond locks fell out of place, landing across Draco’s forehead and face. “Minho!” He snapped, fire in his eyes. “Damn, we now know that saltwater and your hair care potions _don’t _mix.” Minho smirked. Malfoy pushed himself straight into the cold water, going for Minho. 

Minho pulled Draco flush up against him, swimming and bobbing in circles. The seventh-year snickered as he pushed the hair from his boyfriend’s face. “You actually looked better without it slicked back do much, Draco.” Minho told him as Draco’s arms wrapped around him. “We needed this holiday.” Minho said. 

Draco raised one hand from the water, resting it on the back of Minho’s neck. He kissed him without warning, causing Minho to gasp. Draco smirked before running his tongue cross Minho’s bottom lip. Minho knew what Draco was doing – and the seventeen-year-old knew that he couldn’t hold out for too long. It was a holiday after all; they could do whatever the fuck they wanted. Minho pulled away, breathing heavily. “I’m all for sex, but I’m not doing it in public and I’m _definitely _not doing it in the ocean.” 

“Spoilsport.” 

“I’m going to say this for the both of us, I don’t think we want saltwater up our arses.” Draco looked at Minho before nodding his head. Yeah, it probably wasn’t a good idea to fuck in the ocean – for multiple reasons but Minho’s reason was a _very _good one. Minho tugged at Draco’s hair, making the sixth-year hiss at the sudden pain. “And don’t think about snaking his hand down my shorts either.” 

“Come on, Minho!” 

“I’m not coming in the ocean!”

Draco pouted. “You’re not fun.” Minho wanted to smack the pout off his face. “I’m joking, Minho.” Draco quickly said afterward once he saw the seventh-year’s expression. “But let’s go back to the room…” The blond was close to Minho’s face. 

Minho didn’t need to be asked twice. 

Once back at the hotel, Minho found himself pinned to the wall of the elevator – the elevator only known to the wizards staying at the hotel. The bar was pressed into his back as Draco leaned over him slightly. Minho had his arms wrapped around Draco’s neck as they snogged. It felt like the elevator went slower than usual as the pair made it up to the twelfth floor. Minho could feel himself growing hard with the urgency of their snog. 

Draco held his face with both hands, keeping Minho in place. Minho rolled his hips, brushing up Draco’s growing erection in his swim shorts. The blond groaned, removing his lips from the seventh-year. Minho kissed along Draco’s jawline, and his exposed neck. Draco tilted his head to the side, allowing Minho better access. However, they both stopped when the elevator stopped _before _the twelfth floor. Minho pulled out his wand, casting a Glamour over them to conceal the fact they were making out and currently had growing boners. 

The Slytherins moved apart, Draco was annoyed that _Muggles _were ruining his snogging session with his boyfriend. Minho placed his hand on his neck at the couple entered the elevator with ease – the problem was Minho and Draco had four floors to go up before hitting the twelfth floor. Minho was cursing himself for not just Apparating them straight into the room but they didn’t want to scare Holly or cause trouble with the employees of the hotel. “Oh hello.” Minho waved to the couple. Draco had to hold back his eye roll, giving the couple a small smile. As soon as they turned their backs to the boys, he frowned, glaring at Minho. The grey haired teen raised a hand up. He couldn’t control the elevator. 

“Vacation with your folks?” The man questioned as the elevator continued to go up. Minho gulped, shaking his head. “Christmas holiday away from home.” He spoke, biting at his tongue. 

“Your parents let you two go on _holiday_..._alone_?” The woman asked, eyes wide. Minho quickly noticed the small bump before tilting his head to the right. “I would never. Too much can happen if you aren’t careful.” Draco snorted, rolling his eyes. Minho smacked his chest before flashing a smile at the couple. 

“Our parents trust us – it’s a Christmas gift from his mother,” Draco shot Minho a look for dragging him into talking with Muggles. 

The man looked the teen over, “Where are you from?”

“London, England.” 

The man whistled. “Far from home, huh? Us too. Over a day’s travel.” Draco’s eyes narrowed, wondering how Muggles traveled from place-to-place. “We’re from California.” Minho gave a small smile, like he understood where ‘California’ was – wizards didn’t need to know full locations and he hadn’t traveled to the states _ever_. “Have you been?”

“No, sir. I tend to stay in England or Scotland.” 

“Scotland, wow. I want to go there.” The woman sighed happily. “I hear it snows terribly though.” 

“We go to school there, it’s not as bad as you think.” Before long, the elevator dinged to the twelfth floor. Minho and Draco exchanged looks – they didn’t know what the twelfth floor looked like to the normal person’s eye. Draco moved around the couple, ready to take away their memories if need be. Minho took his wrist, stopping him before he could do something rash. “Oh, well, this is us. Excuse us.” Minho dragged the sixth-year out, waving his hand over the doors as quickly as possible without getting noticed by the couple. 

“What the _fuck _was that? How the hell did they get onto the elevator – it’s only for wizards.” Draco growled as he ran his hand through his hair. Minho thought back to the small bump. “I think we were just in the presence of a Muggleborn yet to be born.” Minho commented. He knew that all wizards had pieces of their parents’ magic but he never understood how a Muggleborn got theirs. “Whoa, that’s actually _quite _fascinating.” Minho commented as he looked at the elevator doors that disappeared from sight.

“My dick is softening.” Draco crossed his arms. 

Minho’s darkened faster. “Well, we can’t have that.” 

Draco didn’t see it coming as Minho pulled him forward, Apparating them straight to the bedroom. He was pushed backward, back hitting onto the bed first. Minho stood between his legs with ease, pushing up the fabric of the shirt up his chest, planting kiss against the skin. Draco lifted his hips, trying to get much-needed friction between him and Minho. 

Minho could taste the salt water on his skin, but he didn’t seem to mind it on his tongue. The seventh-year pushed the fabric up higher, having Draco struggle to get it off his body in a hurry. He brought one of Draco’s nipples into his mouth, sucking and licking at it. Draco arched his back, tossing the shirt off somewhere. Minho could have sworn he heard the sudden startled hiss of his cat but he wasn’t sure. 

Draco reached around Minho, tugging at the fabric of his shirt. The seventh-year popped the nipple out of his mouth, removing the shirt off his body. Draco whimpered at the loss of Minho’s mouth on his body. Minho leaned down, capturing the right nipple in his mouth, giving it the same abuse as the left. Draco moaned, holding onto his boyfriend tightly. Draco’s growing erection rubbed against Minho’s chest, he could feel that the nipple play was just turning on Draco. Minho smirked against his skin before popping the second nipple from his mouth. 

The blond looked at Minho through hooded eyes, seeing how dark Minho’s eyes actually were. “Nothing slow and steady today, love – you made the rules.” Minho reminded him, before grabbing a hold of Draco’s waist and pushing him upward. Draco’s eyes widened at Minho’s sudden strength, however his eyes closed the moment Minho’s lips were on his. As Minho was flush against Draco, the blond muttered a spell against his lips. 

Suddenly, Minho and Draco were completely naked, cocks rubbing against each other. Draco moaned against the seventh-year’s lips. Minho gently nibbled at Draco’s bottom lip before pulling away. Draco’s hands found Minho’s biceps, digging his blunt nails into his skin. “Somebody’s been studying their wandless magic.” Minho joked as he looked between them.

The teens were producing pre-cum, beading from the slit and rolling down. The seventeen-year-old reached between them, wrapping his hand around the two of them. Draco groaned loudly, throwing his head back as Minho touched him. Draco was harder than Minho, but with the sounds that Draco was making, it was only a matter of time before Minho was just as hard as his boyfriend. Draco whimpered as Minho ran his thumb over the reddish head. “Open your eyes for a moment.” Draco had to pry his eyes open to look at the grey haired teen. Minho removed his hand from the two of him, making Draco whine. But Draco gulped upon seeing Minho bringing his thumb to his lips. His tongue poked out as he rolled his tongue across it to remove the pre-cum that collected. 

Draco groaned, dick twitching against Minho’s. Minho smirked at the response, feeling himself grow harder – he’ll say that the talk with the Muggles did put a damper on things but… Minho knew how to make Draco vocal. Moving down Draco’s body, kissing, licking, and sucking along the way – bruises began to pop up over Draco’s chest and hips as Minho went. Draco was trying to control his hips but every once and a while, Minho’s mouth would do something and it would make them jerk. 

Minho wrapped his fingers around the base of the cock, smearing the pre-cum that rolled down in the passing minutes. The seventeen-year-old ran his tongue up the shaft, having Draco inhale sharply until he nearly cried out when Minho’s mouth wrapped around the head. Draco grabbed a hold of Minho’s head; fingers tangling in his hair as Minho slowly took more of Draco in. Hollowing his cheeks as he went, Draco was moaning and groaned. “_Fuck_, Minho!” Draco cried out, tossing his head back. 

Minho used wandless and wordless magic to conjure up a hefty dose of lube. Once he felt his fingers grow sticky, he made sure Draco was distracted before inserting a finger to the second knuckle. Draco moaned loudly, arching his back. The blond felt slightly over simulated with Minho’s mouth on his dick and currently a finger up his arse but _it felt so good_. “Ah shit!” Draco moaned, lifting his hips up to allow Minho better access to his hole, giving Minho the chance to add a second finger easily. 

Scissoring his fingers, Minho knew that Draco didn’t need too much prep since they both had a round last night. Pushing his fingers forward, Minho focused on finding the prostate - that was Draco’s _best _spot. Minho continued the blowjob at the same time as adding the third finger into his boyfriend. Draco was making random noises, chest rising and falling rapidly. As Minho hooked his fingers, Draco cried out, back arching and pushed his cock further into Minho’s mouth. 

_Gotcha_.

Minho put pressure on the prostate, letting Draco’s thrust into his mouth randomly. The blond was having trouble controlling the thrusts into the seventh-year’s mouth. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!” Draco chanted as he gripped onto Minho’s hair. Ignoring the slight twinge of pain to his scalp, Minho continued to suck his boyfriend off. “_Fuck_,_Minho_! I’m-I’m-” A loud groaned escaped the blond’s mouth as he shot his load straight down Minho’s throat. Minho swallowed what Draco had to over. Draco whimpered as Minho slowly removed his cock from his mouth. Giving it one last lick to remove the come that was around the tip. “Fuck…” he drew out, placing a hand over his eyes. 

“We aren’t dead.” Minho sat up on knees, thrusting his fingers in and out of Draco at a quick pace. The blond gasped, then whimpered at the oversimulation. Draco removed his hand from his face, seeing Minho’s face. This _surely _wasn’t going to lovemaking – this was going to be straight up fucking until Draco was _screaming _Minho’s name. Thankfully his mother thought about a _soundproof _room.

Once Minho thought he was stretched enough, he removed his fingers. Draco whined at the loss. Doing another dose of the lubrication charm, he wrapped his arm around his own cock, smearing the lube over his nearly painful erection. All the noises Draco made went straight to Minho’s dick. The seventh-year had Draco bend his knees before positioning himself at Draco’s hole. Draco nodded his head, allowing Minho to fuck him. Minho gave himself a few good tugs before pushing completely into Draco in one swift motion. 

“Minho!” He shouted, arching his back. Minho grabbed a hold of his hands, pulling him to above his head. Paek entwined their fingers together, resting his head on the blond’s shoulder for a moment. Minho allowed Draco to adjust to his length. “_Fuck_...” Minho breathed against his shoulder, biting down gently to keep himself from thrusting in and out of Draco prematurely. “Merlin, _you’re tight_.” Minho mumbled against his skin. 

Draco squeezed his hands. “G-go ahead.” Minho didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled back only to drive back at a harsh rate. Draco gasped at the pace that Minho was setting. Draco’s legs wrapped around his hips, drawing him in closer and thrusting up to meet the seventh-year. After a little bit, Minho sped up the thrusts even more, skin was slapping together, both were panting, moaning, and groaning. 

Draco had a death grip on Minho’s hands above his head, getting the tension build in his stomach. “Holy Salazar…” Draco groaned out as Minho licked and sucked at Draco’s neck. The blond’s head fell to the right; Minho pressed his lips against the sweaty skin. “Mi-Minho.” Draco whined. Minho knew that Draco was getting close – he was obviously missing the prostate or they’d finish _way too soon _for his liking. Minho shifted slightly, feeling his thighs shake at the tension in them, but he hit Draco’s prostate _dead-on_, making the blond scream. 

Minho smirked against his skin; he captured Draco’s lips, swallowing all the noises that the blond was making. The pre-cum was smearing between the two of them as Draco’s cock twitched. Minho thrust harder into Draco. The blond pulled his mouth away, throwing his head back with a moan. “Don’t-don’t stop!” He ordered.

“Don’t plan to.” Minho grumbled lowly. The seventeen-year-old pulled back, releasing one of Draco’s hands to jerk Draco off with the timing of the thrusts. 

“_Minho_!” Draco cried out. Minho felt his cock twitch in his hand, pre-cum coming out of the tip. Rubbing at the head, he could hear Draco begin to pant – _he was close_. “I’m-I’m close, Minho…” Draco whimpered out. 

“Me-me too.” Minho was breathing heavily as he felt Draco clench around him. Releasing Draco’s other hand, he held onto his hip, fingers digging him. Minho could only hear the slapping of skin, his own breathing and noises, and the noises the blond was making under him. 

“Min…_Minho_!” Draco shouted, back arching off the bed, eyes clamped shut. Minho continued to jerk him off as he came. The streams of come splattered over Draco’s stomach and chest. Minho looked down at the fucked-out Draco Malfoy, his chest rising and falling rapidly; eyes clamped shut and mouth open after his orgasm. Minho groaned loudly, thrust in deeply twice before coming straight into Draco. He moaned as Draco clenched around him. Minho nearly lost his balance if he didn’t catch himself with his right hand near Draco’s head. 

The blond opened his eyes slowly, seeing Minho kneeling above him before pulling out. Draco whimpered. Minho fell onto the left side, gathering up Draco in his arms. Draco casted a cleansing spell to clean the cum. Minho pressed his lips against Draco’s sweaty forehead. “Holy shit.” He breathed.

“You are trying to kill me.” Draco muttered against Minho’s chest. Minho chuckled as Draco’s eyes drifted closed. Fucking took a lot of out of both of them. Minho even found himself drifting to sleep. Draco held onto Minho’s tighter, which made the seventh-year curious. He went to shake the feeling when Draco muttered something in his half-asleep state. “_I love you_…” 

Minho froze. 

_What the fuck_?!


	56. Fifty-Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am feeling out of it the past few days, and I don't know why.

Christmas brought out a different Draco Malfoy than Minho had seen. The seventh-year was leaning against the wall in the main area of the hotel. There was a Christmas buffet for all the people staying at the hotel, so Draco and Minho went down early. Like with _magic _the hotel was transferred into a Winter Wonderful for the children. “Fake” snow was falling, music was playing, and there were activities for the children to do while they waited for breakfast. Seeing Draco in a setting with a dozen or more children was _entertaining_.

Minho chuckled, shaking his head as one of the girls was on Draco’s back, holding on tightly to him. Minho realized they reason Draco was playing with younger kids – even Muggle children – was because he really not the chance to. Minho had cousins and sisters to play with as he grew up, Draco didn’t. 

“Who knew that Draco Malfoy was _playful_.” The receptionist spoke as she came up to Minho’s left. The Death Eater glanced in her direction. “Christmas brings out the best of him, I’ve never seen this side of him before.” Minho was smiling at the scene of Draco entertaining the children. Narcissa’s words of ‘he’s just a boy’ came back into his head. She was right – Draco was just a boy, he was a sixteen-year-old who should be a teenager, not sucked into the world of war and Death Eaters. They were both just teenagers with their whole lives ahead of them but they were stuck between good and evil.

“Aw, look at that teenage boy.” A mother gushed as she entered the room with her husband and what looked like two older children. “He looks _so _happy!” She placed her hands together near her chest. 

Minho hid his face from the older Muggles. The receptionist saw Minho blushing as he pushed himself away from the wall. Minho approached Draco as he was nearly tackled to the ground with the children. “Need help?” 

“_Please_.” Draco pleaded as Minho took one of the kids off him. 

“Hello there,” Minho smiled at the little boy. He became shy, hiding his face into Minho’s shoulder. Minho chuckled lightly, having the boy fist his dress shirt. 

“Hey! What’s your name?” A five-year-old girl asked, standing before Minho, hands on her hips. Minho looked down at the girl – the pigtails coming off the top of her head made Minho be reminded of his twin sisters when they were younger. “I’m Minho.” 

“_Minnow_?” Her mouth fell open. “Your parents named you after a _fish_?” 

Minho wasn’t sure what a minnow was, but he shook his head at her. Kneeling down with the little boy in his arms, “Min-Ho. It’s Korean.” 

“You don’t _sound _Korean,” she pointed out. 

“I was born in London, England. You know where that is?” She nodded eagerly. “My parents are both from Korea, so I’m a British-Korean.” Minho explained. 

“I’m from Boston!”

Minho gave her a small smile – having no idea where this ‘Boston’ was. The girl looked around. “Where are your parents? It’s Christmas and you aren’t celebrating with your parents!” The girl exclaimed loudly, making the boy in his arms tighten his grip on Minho’s shirt.

The Slytherin sighed. “I’m currently in a…_fight _with my parents over something silly. They think one way while I think another – so I’m here with my…” Minho glanced over to Draco. “My boyfriend.” Minho looked back to the little girl. 

“Boyfriend? Boys can date boys?” Minho nodded. “_That’s __so cool_!” The girl looked between Draco and Minho. “Him?” Draco looked over to Minho before turning his back to the seventh-year. Minho gave a wicked look before nodding his head at the girl. “Do you love him?” 

Both teenagers froze. Minho opened his mouth to say something but the words failed to come out. It was the second time that the word ‘love’ was mentioned in front of Minho Paek. Glancing over to the blond, Draco’s shoulders were tense, almost waiting to hear Minho say the words _out loud _in front of all the children and adults around. 

Minho collected himself, moving his index finger to bring the girl closer. He whispered in her ear, “I’m not sure.” The girl gasped as she stared wide-eyed at the grey-haired teen.

“How do you _not know_?” Minho had never noticed that children were _brutally _honest with their questions. Minho blinked rapidly at the pigtailed girl. “You are spending Christmas _away _from your parents with someone _you love_– you _have _to love him.” She pointed out, crossing her arms at the seventh-year. He stared at the little girl. 

“She’s wight.” The little voice of the boy in Minho’s arms startled the seventh-year. Minho looked over at the back of Draco’s head. The blond was allowing a several-month-old baby bounce on his legs, giggling and making nonsense. 

“You two should get married!” The girl announced.

“Ava!” The girl hid her face instantly as her mother’s voice echoed. The mother approached, placing her hand on her daughter’s shoulder. Minho stood, looking at her. “I’m sorry, young man. Sometimes my daughter doesn’t know not to blurt things out.” The mother apologized. 

“It’s all right.”

“But mommy, he doesn’t know if he loves him!” Ava pouted, folding her arms. The mother glanced between her daughter, Minho, and Draco. The mother knelt down, placing her hands on her shoulders to make Ava look her in the eye. “Love isn’t an easy thing, Ava. Sometimes it takes longer for someone to realize and sometimes it’s instant. Saying ‘I love you’ to someone takes a lot of guts.” Minho listened carefully to the words. 

Minho’s brown eyes flicked to Draco Malfoy – he was passing the baby off to the father. Breakfast was called before Minho could say something to Draco. The blond looked at Minho, giving him a small smile before looking down at his hand. A little girl held onto his hand with a grin on her face. 

Ava’s mother stood from the floor. “Ready for breakfast?” Ava nodded eagerly. “Why don’t you sit with our family? I don’t Ava and Tyler will let you go.” The boy, Tyler gripped onto Minho harder. 

“All right.” 

“Mommy, this is Min-Ho… right?” Ava looked up at him. 

“Correct.”

“He’s from _England_!” She squeaked. The mother chuckled as Ava continued to talk about Minho as if she knew him personally. 

“So, your name’s Tyler?” The boy nodded against his shoulder. “How old are you?” Tyler held up three fingers. “Wow, three? That’s _a lot_.” Tyler giggled, hiding his face more. Minho chuckled as he walked with the family to the buffet. 

Turned out the family with the two children were actually American wizards. It wasn’t until Ava was throwing a tantrum that Minho saw some of the food start floating in midair. He watched as the mother took control of the situation. “Holy Salazar, you are _wizards_.” Minho whispered that last part. The mother’s attention snapped to Minho, confused about how he knew about magic. “I currently go to Hogwarts, it’s my last year there.” He clarified. 

The mother calmed down and so did Ava after her food magically appeared on the plate. The mother took Minho back to the table, “Hogwarts. I’ve heard of it thought some of the teachers but I never thought it was real.” She spoke softly. 

“My boyfriend and I both attend. It’s a…” Minho wanted to say ‘a wonderful school’ but that would be a lie. “It’s quite an experience.” 

Ava’s eyes twinkled. “You can do _magic _like mommy and daddy?” She squealed. Minho nodded his head at the girl. “Can you show us?” Tyler nodded with her. Minho glanced to the children’s parents, to see if it was all right. 

“Perhaps later. We can’t show our magic to Muggles.” 

“Muggles?” Ava gave a confused look, along with her parents. “What are Muggles?” 

“Non-magic people. What do you call them?”

“No-Maj or No-Majes.” The father spoke. 

Minho gave a confused looked, shaking his head. “That’s an odd name.”

“Muggles is an odd name too.” 

“Ava said you guys are from Boston, uh where is that in America?” The mother raised an eyebrow. “We don’t really learn much about the United States in school. Unless we are privately tutored in Muggle Studies, but most Slytherins don’t take Muggle Studies as an elective.” Minho explained. 

The mother nodded slowly. “We live on the East Coast, so we get all four seasons. It’s rather nice, and we visit Salem quite often.” She spoke – now Minho knew about Salem, which was about the only history his parents taught him when it came to Muggle Studies. “Now…” the mother cleared her throat. “What’s going on in England? We’ve been hearing _rumors_.” Minho dropped his left arm off the table onto his lap. 

“Uh…” 

“Is it true?” Minho gulped. “About what the papers have been saying.” The father questioned. The seventh-year wasn’t sure what to tell the parents – he couldn’t say too much and give himself away but he also knew that they were curious. _Everyone _was curious. 

“Minho,” Oh, _thank Merlin_. Draco approached, looking at the wizarding family. “Can we go for a walk?” Draco asked. Minho nodded his head. 

“Excuse me.” Minho got up from the table fast, walking off with Draco. The blond reached over, taking Minho’s hand with his. The seventh-year looked at their hands, wondering what had come over his boyfriend. It was warm but not overly warm for a December day in Cape Town. It was still rather early for anyone to go onto the beach, so Draco took advantage of that. “What’s up, Draco?”

“I’ve been thinking.”

“Well, that’s bad.” Draco shot Minho a glare. Minho shrugged his shoulders with a playful smirk. “I have a lot on my mind.” 

“If you are thinking about what that little girl said, don’t think too much about it. Little kids say the damnedest things _all the time_.” He rubbed at the back of his neck nervously. 

“It’s been a year.” 

Minho looked at Draco Malfoy with wide eyes. “_A year_?” Had Minho been with Draco for _a year _already? They decided not to count their breakup since they were both being idiots. “Wow, _a year_.” 

“I love you, Minho.” Minho stopped in mid-step, still holding onto Draco’s hand. Draco didn’t realize that Minho had stopped moving until his hand slipped from the seventeen-year-old’s. Draco turned to look at the grey-haired teen, Minho was _shocked_– his eyes looked like they were going to fall out his skull at any second. “I said it last night but you didn’t say it back.” 

Minho blinked, words not coming out of his mouth. Draco looked down at the sand. “I thought you felt the same.”

“Draco,” Minho reached over, cupping his hand over the blond’s cheek. “I’m not going to say _those _words until I _absolutely _mean it.” Minho told him. 

“Why not?” 

“Because _I’m scared_!” Minho’s hand dropped from Draco’s face. Minho closed his eyes once he felt the tears begin to fill his eyes. “I don’t know what’s going to happen by the end of the year, Draco.” Minho’s voice cracked slightly as he spoke. “The Dark Lord…” he trailed off, shaking his head. 

“Are you in love with me?”

Minho opened his eyes, allowing the tears to fall freely. “Yes.”

“Then just say it.” 

“_I can’t_, Draco! Do you think I would if I could?” Minho asked. “This is _all _new to me – I’ve never _loved _somebody like this before. And I’m not counting Lana, she’s my best friend, and I love her like my sister but you…” Minho gestured to Draco. “_This_,” he circled his hand between the two of them. “_This _is new feelings that _I can’t explain _to myself yet. I can’t say this too prematurely, or _I’ll _regret it later. And if _anyone _asks me if I do, I freeze. _I’m not ready _to say the words.” Minho looked at Draco with tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“Minho.” 

“I will _never _leave you – you are fucking stuck with me, Draco. But I’m just not ready. You can say those words to me, every day if you want and one day I’ll say it back or say it first. You just have to be patient.” Minho told him. Minho approached the blond, seeing his disappointed expression. “I promise you, Draco Malfoy, I will say it, just not today.” 

Before Minho could do anything, both boys gasped as the tattoo moved under the concealing charm. Draco’s eyes widened as the grey-haired teen pressed his hand around his own arm. “Oh fuck.”

**\---**

Lana felt _awkward as hell _in the Weasleys house – the Slytherin could hear Potter talking about her cousin and best friend, about them being Death Eaters and missions. Remus didn’t believe Potter about the new information. In the back of Lana’s mind, as she sat at the dining table, that Potter _was _right. But she didn’t even know about the true nature of the tasks that the Dark Lord gave Draco. 

A shiver went down her back. Looking over her shoulder, Lana wasn’t sure what she just felt or even experienced just then. “You all right there, Black?” Fred questioned once he noticed that Lana was a little disoriented. Lana looked back at the Weasel twins, “Yeah. I-I think.” The brunette shook the thoughts out of her head. 

“Lana?” Mrs. Weasley approached, gently rubbing the brunette’s back. “Will you be okay to Apparate to your flat? You can stay, you have a room with Ginny for the night.” She offered. 

“I just…” the shiver returned. “I’ll be fine. Just chilly.” Lana rubbed her upper arms, looking down at her plate with a cupcake still sitting there. 

“How about I make you a hot chocolate before you leave?” Mrs. Weasley suggested. Lana shrugged her shoulders, allowing the mother to go off and make her a hot chocolate for the road. Lana couldn’t shake the feeling; she excused herself from the house. The air seemed thicker than normal when Lana took some deep breaths. Casting a warming spell over her body, that didn’t even work to stop the chill and sensation going down her back. 

**Lana, are you at the Weasleys?**

The words startled the brunette once they appeared in front of her. It had been a while since Lana last used the communication charm between her and Minho. “Minho?”

**Are. You. At. The. Weasleys? Yes or no?**

“Yes, yes! What’s wrong?”

**Get out of there. Now!**

Before Lana could question her best friend, a circle of fire appeared around the Burrow. The sensation reappeared as Lana rushed back into the house. “Out, everyone out!” Lana shouted as she shoved the Weasel twins from the kitchen. The brunette wasn’t answering questioned as the four Weasleys that were still in the house were out. Lana didn’t see Potter or Weaselette but her thoughts were paused when Death Eaters used Apparition to break through the house that Potter knew too well. 

Watching the house go up in flames, Lana’s heart began to pound. What the fuck _just _happened? There was nothing to save the Burrow from going down in flames – Lana wrapped her arms around herself. The Death Eaters weren’t people to be messed with, Voldemort was _gaining _more power than people suspected. Lana looked over the faces of the Weasleys and Potter. 

How did Minho know?


	57. Fifty-Seven

Draco and Minho both didn’t want to go back to Hogwarts after the holiday – on the last night of the holiday, Minho knew they wouldn’t have much time until the end of the year. Draco was starting to stress about what was going to go down once they returned, going back to fixing the Vanishing Cabinet and the plans of killing Dumbledore. Minho made the final day of their holiday special, pleasuring Draco slowly and lovingly. It was the only thing that Minho could think of – then they _talked_.

Draco was worried. Minho understood that – he was worried too. 

Draco wanted everything to go back to how it was back in his first-year, where the Dark Lord was just a rumor. No wars, no pain, no missions. Just coming to the conclusion he was bisexual earlier so they could get together. Minho couldn’t change the past for as much as he wanted to. They had to live every day with the idea of it was possible for one of them to die via the Dark Lord’s wand.

Once back at Hogwarts, Minho helped Draco out the best he could with the Vanishing Cabinet. Draco was able to get the cabinet working on an inanimate object – the apple that he took from the fruit bowl from Minho’s dorm. The apple teleported to and from, and Borgin took a bit out of the apple to prove to Malfoy that it worked. Now Draco had to get the cabinet to work on a live subject, he just didn’t know what _kind _of subject. 

One evening, Minho left Draco alone to go study with some of the other seventh-years for the upcoming NEWTs in June. Minho already knew he’d pass his classes and the NEWTs, but he was asked to help with Dark Arts studies. Draco didn’t want to be left alone with the cabinet but Minho couldn’t get out of it. He did say to the group that he needed to do something with Draco after studying for two hours. 

His study group assumed it had something to do with Valentine’s Day coming up. Honestly? Minho _hated _Valentine’s Day. He was receiving anonymous gifts in the Owl Post for the past week, throwing _everything _out because of the Love Potion ‘outbreak’ – the number of detentions he had to give to the female population at Hogwarts because of the Love Potions that they bought and ordered from the Weasels’ shop, McGonagall was nearing a ban on all purchases from the damn shop. 

That study session was no different, one of the students had made cupcakes, adding a _splash _of Love Potion into the mix. Minho refused to have the cupcake, even when they pouted. Minho passed a note to another, saying the cupcakes were laced with Love Potion before the female student put the dyed pink cupcake into her mouth. She glared over to the other student who gave an innocent smile. The grey-haired teen rolled his eyes, finishing off the study session early because the said student now had detention for a week for attempting to potion up seven other students.

“That’s not fair!”

“You’re a seventh-year student trying to achieve your NEWT level, I would think you’d be _smarter _than a simple mass produced _love potion_.” Minho commented as he collected his belongings. “If anyone wants a one-on-one session, find me and I can arrange something. If not, then, good luck on your NEWTs.” Minho stated as he put his textbooks and notes into his bag.

“How the hell aren’t _you _freaking out about these exams?” 

Minho glanced over to the student, shrugging his shoulders. “I just know how to control my emotions.” He flashed a smirk before heading out of the library to find Draco. The Slytherin rubbed the back of his neck, the thoughts he was having weren’t pretty. The Dark Lord’s mission for him was haunting his dreams – he had to kill Dumbledore if Draco couldn’t. But if Draco couldn’t, Snape was supposed to. Minho was stuck in something he didn’t want to be, but he couldn’t break free of the spider’s web. 

As soon as Minho got to the seventh floor, he dropped his bag off at the dorm and gave Holly a pet on the head. His eyes narrowed at the seventeen-year-old who was interrupting his sleep. “My bad.” Minho apologized with an eye roll. He walked out of his dorm and straight to the Room of Requirement. Minho knew the way to the Vanishing Cabinet, and Draco was standing before it. He was thinking about something but be wasn’t entirely sure what. “Still thinking about the live subject?” Minho questioned. 

“I hate this.” 

“It has to be done.” 

“_I know_.” Draco cringed at the thought. “I just…” 

“You’ll find something. We still have time – we know that the cabinet _works_, it can teleport objects to and far. Just as long as you don’t use Holly.” Minho stated. 

Draco’s head whirled to Minho. “I wouldn’t sacrifice Holly!”

Minho chuckled. “I know,” he placed his hand on Draco’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze. The seventh-year sighed heavily, looking at the odd cabinet. It was only a matter of time before anything went straight to hell. “Your friends still miss you, Draco.” 

Draco rolled his eyes as he moved away from the cabinet for the day. He couldn’t talk about his friends right now – he had to make sure the cabinet worked for the Death Eaters. Minho followed after him, leaving the Room of Requirement for the night. As the pair walked, the Head Girl was standing outside of the painting leading into his room. “Good evening, Rachael, what’s the matter?” Minho could see it all over her face that something _bad _happened. 

“A student’s been poisoned.” She gulped. “Professor McGonagall just informed me of this and is asking that all students go to their dorms for the night, earlier than usual so no one sees who it is.” Rachael explained, a tremble in her face. 

“Who, Rachael?” Rachael looked over Minho’s shoulder to the blond Slytherin. “Don’t worry about Draco, he’s staying in my dorm for the night – I’m helping him with a paper. _Who_?”

Rachael gulped. “Ron Weasley.” 

“How?” Minho questioned – in the back of his mind it was a stupid question. It was probably only a matter of time before one of the Weasel children did something overly stupid, it had been a while. “According to Professor Slughorn, Harry and Ron went down to his office earlier because Ron ate laced chocolate that was given to Harry. When Slughorn gave the antidote to him, he also decided to celebrate with a bottle of something he bought. Harry saved his life – I don’t know, but he did. Apparently whatever was in the bottle was filled with poison. That’s all I know.” Rachael spoke. 

Minho nodded his head, glancing over his shoulder to Draco. His eyes were wide and he was starting to tremble. “Thanks Rachael, make sure everyone gets to their dorms. You are on night duty – and the Prefects?” Minho questioned. 

“I gave them the night off. I could really use your help.” 

“Most of the students should be in their dorms – go to the library, many of them are there studying for OWLs and NEWTs.” Minho mentioned. The Head Girl nodded before heading down the stairs to collect the students still wandering around. Minho reached behind him, grabbing onto Draco’s wrist. He pulled him straight into his dorm. “_What the hell_?”

“I’m sorry!” 

“Draco!” Minho threw his hands into the air but digging his fingers into his scalp. “You are supposed to tell me your plans for Dumbledore!” 

Draco looked down at the floor, looking like he was on verge of tears. “I knew that Slughorn bought a bottle of oak-matured mead for Dumbledore. I brewed up a batch of poison and got it into the bottle before Christmas. I thought he had already given it to Dumbledore!” Draco shouted at the seventh-year. “I didn’t think he’d keep it or even give Potter and Weasley glasses! What professor gives students alcohol before they are legal age?!” Draco snapped. 

“Clearly Slughorn’s different!”

Draco felt the tears fill his eyes. He didn’t like arguing with Minho. “I’m sorry… I wasn’t thinking.” 

"Yeah, you weren’t. Oak-matured mead can go without being opened _for years_, Draco. While that may be Dumbledore’s favorite, that doesn’t mean anything – he may not have opened it right away. I have a bottle of alcohol in my room from when I turned thirteen from my grandparents.” Minho explained. 

Draco felt _sick_. 

“Draco,” Minho approached his boyfriend. The blond had tears rolling down his cheeks, making Minho wipe them away. “We’ll figure it out. Let’s just work on the cabinet first, and _then _think about how to kill Dumbledore. All right?” Draco nodded, agreeing with Minho. He pulled Draco into a hug, taking a deep breath. The seventh-year had no idea what was going to happen in the upcoming months. 

**\---**

Draco approached Minho in the hall, informing him that he needed him for something. Minho had been walking with Lana but the brunette let him go without questioning anything. Draco didn’t know that Lana was slightly informed about the missions. Lana was going to question Minho about what was going on later. Minho and Draco walked off together, first in silence. “Mind telling me what you need me for?” Minho asked as they made it to the seventh floor. 

“I know what to use.” 

Minho raised an eyebrow at him. “Oh? _Not _Holly right?” 

“I told you I wouldn’t use Holly.” Draco shot him a look before turning a corner. The seventh-year waited for Draco for a moment – once he returned, the Slytherin was holding onto something in his hand. Minho gave him a curious look before following Draco to the Room of Requirement. Watching his boyfriend carefully, Minho watched as his eyes closed to summon the doors to appear. The seventeen-year-old looked toward the wall as the doors appeared. “Come on,” Draco took his arm with his other hand.

“Okay, okay!” Minho wondered why Draco was so eager all of a sudden. The blond was in hot pursuit of the Vanishing Cabinet. Making Minho stand off to the side before pulling back on the blanket covering the cabinet. Draco waved his hand over as he opened the one door of the cabinet. Minho looked down to see a small bird he was putting into the cabinet. Sure, it was a harmless little bird that was in a cage in the hallway – Minho didn’t know how long the bird had been there but he knew one thing, Draco was trying the live subject today. 

As Draco closed the cabinet, he didn’t even bother saying the words to get the Vanishing Cabinet working. Draco looked at the small feather that was on his robes – Minho tapped his shoulder when the chirping little bird wasn’t in the cabinet anymore. The blond opened the door, looking inside to see the bird was gone. He gave the empty cabinet a confused look. “You did that without saying words, Draco.” Minho pointed out. 

“I-I just… I was _thinking _it.” Draco said as he slowly closed the cabinet door. Minho stood there; watching the blond as he closed his eyes, ready to bring the bird back. The seventh-year glanced between the cabinet and his boyfriend, _waiting _for the chirping bird to return. However, the Slytherins didn’t hear a single chirp. Draco opened his eyes. “Did it work?” He questioned out loud, not really asking Minho.

Draco opened the door, his face fell the instant he saw the little white bird. The Slytherin instantly broke down. Minho quickly grabbed a hold of Draco before his knees gave out. The seventh-year closed the cabinet door before sliding to the floor with his boyfriend in his arms. Draco didn’t struggle against Minho, he just cried. “Shh, shh…” Minho tightened his grip on Draco. “It’s all right, it’s all right.” Minho whispered.

Draco wouldn’t let people know but animals were one of his weaknesses – seeing them dead made him upset. The Head Boy pressed his lips against Draco’s temple. 

“I-I killed the bird…” 

“It was the person on the other side of the cabinet, not you.” Minho told him. Minho held the blond close to his chest, allowing Draco to show his emotions in front of him. Minho’s heart was breaking for Draco and what he was going through. Minho ran his fingers through Draco’s hair, attempting to calm him down. “I’ll do the next one, I’ll do the next one.” He whispered. Minho wasn’t going to allow Draco to go through that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten back into a drama kick, I've got A LOT of February dramas airing. I have like ten shows, something every. single. day. which is quite insane, starting next week. XD I'm gonna be busy, busy, busy. And I want to finish off a fanfic I'm working on before the end of March, so... this should be fun.


	58. Fifty-Eight

Draco was barely eating, barely sleeping, barely attending class – he just worked on the cabinet, using bird after bird. Minho could barely get him out of the Room of Requirement. Minho was _worried _– he tried _everything _to get Draco’s mind of the cabinet and what the Dark Lord had told him. The professors were starting to realize something was terribly wrong with Draco but not doing anything about it. Minho could see his teachers keeping close eyes on him during the day when he _actually _went to class. 

Today was no different than the last few weeks. The seventh-year sat in the Great Hall during lunch, studying for the NEWTs with a couple of other seventh-years. Minho was multitasking between studying, eating, and planning. The eighteen-year-old was going over some important words that the seventh-years needs to know for the NEWT exam for Charms when one of the students coughed into their cup. Minho glanced up, wondering what was wrong. 

He cleared his throat, “Didn’t expect _her _back.” Minho turned his attention to the black hair of _Katie Bell_. He stood up suddenly, eyes wide as he stared over at Katie Bell’s return. Her back was turned, following her friends to the Gryffindor table. Minho’s blood rang _cold_. “Paek, you all right?” The male student questioned.

“What’s Bell doing back?”

“Obviously she’s better, just in time to. NEWTs are right around the corner. I heard Hogwarts was sending her the homework, so she basically caught up to our level already.” Another student spoke. 

Minho nodded his head, sitting back down. He went to talk about one of the charms, but his words were coming out stuttered and unfocused. 

“Paek?”

The Slytherin glanced over to Katie – _fuck_, she was talking to Potter! Minho knew Katie couldn’t pin it on Draco, she didn’t know it was Draco. However, Minho noticed that Katie was looking over the shoulder of Potter. Turning his attention to _Draco _who had just entered. “Oh fuck, fuck, fuck.” Minho muttered. Oh, _this wasn’t good_. Potter turned his attention, seeing Draco, looking _scared_.

The blond quickly bolted from the Great Hall. The girl next to Minho rolled her eyes. “Malfoy’s been weird this year.” Minho barely could gather his belongings. “Minho?” 

“I-I have to go.” Minho’s eyes flicked to Potter who was leaving the Great Hall in a hurry. “Oh shit!” Minho was panicking. Shoving the notes and textbooks into his bag, not caring if his notes got ripped or destroyed in the bag. Slinging the messenger bag over his shoulder, he ran from the Great Hall as the seventh-year’s called after him. Halfway through his run, Minho dropped his bag to the ground, not caring about the objects inside – he _had _to get to Draco before Potter did. 

If Potter got to Draco first – a chill went down Minho’s back the instant he thought about it. Potter and Malfoy _hated _each other and with Katie Bell looking at Draco like that in the Great Hall, Potter was fairly smart, he could put two-and-two together. Minho ran as fast as he could, he was slightly out of shape – he was breathing heavily as he came to the sixth floor. 

Looking around, he couldn’t find Potter or his boyfriend – however, he did notice the birds missing from the hallway. Minho’s eyes widened. _Draco fixed the cabinet_– it worked. There was _one single bird _left in the very last cage. That was why Draco was in the Great Hall, he wanted to tell Minho he fixed the cabinet; the Death Eaters could get through all they wanted now. 

Slowed his pace, pausing when he felt a splash at his feet. Looking down, he could see water running down the hall. His attention snapped to the sixth floor boys’ room – darting straight to the bathroom, he could hear spells flying and water running. As soon as Minho ran into the bathroom, he heard Potter say a spell he wasn’t familiar with. “_What the hell_?!” Minho shoved Potter away as he ran straight for Draco who was flat on his back. “Draco…” Minho gulped as he rounded the corner. “_Holy Salazar_!” Minho shouted. 

Potter jumped as Minho quickly approached Draco, placing his head onto his lap. He didn’t care that his pants were getting soaked with water. Draco was gasping in pain as his blood was leaving his body at an alarming rate. His white dress shirt was getting blood stained and Minho was _crying_. Potter came into view, staring down at the Slytherin pair, seeing what he had done. 

Minho’s head was against Draco’s when Potter saw what he did. The seventh-year was trying to calm Draco down before more blood escaped the wounds that Potter inflicted. Once Minho saw Potter’s shoes approached, he lifted his head slowly. Potter had never seen Minho Paek _cry _before. “Get the fuck away from him!” 

“I-I didn’t… I didn’t…” Potter stammered out. Minho didn’t give a fuck if Potter didn’t care or if he didn’t know what the fuck he was doing. The seventh-year kept his hold on Draco, allowing the tears to roll down his cheeks freely. 

“Shh, shh…” Minho was kidding himself – Draco was bleeding out and he had no idea how to save him. Minho’s sobs were growing louder as two heavy feet entered the bathroom. Minho didn’t bother looking up as he held onto Draco tighter – he wasn’t going to let the blond go. Draco was starting to lose consciousness, “Keep your eyes open.” Minho pleaded. “_Please_!” 

“Hold him still.” Minho’s attention snapped to Professor Snape. 

“S-sir?”

“Hold him still.” Minho snapped out of his thoughts for a moment, holding Draco’s shoulders with both of his arms. The blond was whimpering at the pain. Minho watched as Snape pulled out his wand, dragging it across Draco’s chest. “_Vulnera Sanentur_.” Again, Minho had never heard that spell before. The eighteen-year-old pressed his lips against Draco’s forehead, feeling his breathing start to even out. Minho clamped his eyes shut, reaching for Draco’s hand, pressing his index and middle finger on the pulse point. 

The wounds on Draco’s chest began to heal under the reversal spell. Minho felt his heart break, wanting to tell Draco that he loved him but the blond had already passed out from the pain. Slowly and surely, Snape returned pretty much all of Draco’s blood back into his body, and healing up the slash wounds to his chest and stomach. Minho was still crying by the time the Dark Arts professor was finished – another student had rushed off to get Madam Pomfrey. 

“He’ll be okay, Minho,” for once Snape sounded sincere. 

Minho was breathing heavily, feeling like he couldn’t cry anymore. “What was that?” 

“A curse.” 

“Don’t… _please_, don’t…” Minho wasn’t deal with Snape’s cryptic nonsense. “I’m not emotionally stable to decipher your mind.” Minho muttered. 

Snape sighed, watching Minho run his fingers through the blond’s wet hair. “Sectumsempra is a curse of my own creation.” Snape spoke. Minho’s attention snapped toward the professor. 

“Wha-what?” 

Snape rolled his eyes as he stood from the wet ground. “Don’t insult my intelligence.”

“No, no, why a _curse_?” 

“I had no intention on ever _using _it. Nor would I think anyone would _attempt _it, especially not Potter.” Snape stated. 

Minho looked down at Draco’s face – for once he was peaceful, taking a much-needed rest. “Potter didn’t know what the spell would do. I could see it on his face.” Minho commented as he wiped and rubbed at his face to stop the stray tears from falling. 

“He’ll need to be in the Hospital Wing for a little while, Minho.” 

“He finished his first task, sir, that’s why he came into the Great Hall this afternoon, to tell me.” Minho clamped his eyes shut. “If Bell didn’t come back…” 

“You couldn’t have known about Bell’s return.” 

“Potter knows _something _but not _everything_.” Minho whimpered, feeling a fresh amount of tears pooling in his eyes. “Ah fuck.” The seventh-year held onto Draco until Madam Pomfrey had to almost pry him off of the sixth-year. Minho stood off the side, allowing the medi-witch to transport Draco to the Hospital Wing. She passed Minho a calming draught because she knew he was going to need it. 

“You can come in thirty minutes, I want to make sure Mr. Malfoy is safe and sound. And without a worrying person at my side.” Minho hugged himself, nodding his head. “He’ll be fine, Professor Snape saved his life.” She added. 

“And Potter?” 

“I won’t expel him,” Snape spoke. “He had no idea what it was.” Minho didn’t like that idea but Potter didn’t know what the spell would do, he didn’t know it was a curse. 

**\---**

Lana came out of her bedroom in just Theo’s uniform shirt and a pair of underwear. She needed to grab something from the sitting room when Minho Paek startled her. He had entered without permission or warning. “Minho, you scared me.” Lana giggled, placing a hand over her heart. “Uh, right now’s not a good time.” She confessed, rubbing at the back of her neck.

Minho said nothing, keeping his head low. Lana looked over her best friend, seeing his soaked pant legs. “Minho?” Lana kept her distance between her and Minho – she wasn’t sure what was going on but Minho currently _wasn’t _Minho. Theo came out of the bedroom in just his boxers, seeing Minho. “Paek, I’d like to fuck my girlfriend before class, mind telling us what’s up?” Theo questioned, crossing his arms and leaned against the doorframe. 

Minho was clenching the calming draught so tightly; any more pressure on the glass and it would shatter in his hand. “Dra-Draco…” 

Lana grew angry. “What did Draco do _this time_?” 

“_This time_? Minho broke up with Draco _the first time_.” Theo said. 

Minho shook his head, moving his arms to his face as the tears fell down his cheeks. “Minho?” Lana had never see her best friend cry. “Minho, what’s wrong?” Now even Theo was concerned about Paek. The seventh-year said nothing, whimpering. “Minho, you’re scaring me. Minho!” Lana rushed forward as Minho’s knees gave out, making him land straight to the floor.

Both Lana and Theo were at his side in a flash, wondering what the fuck was wrong with Minho Paek. “Draco’s hurt…” Minho whispered. 

“Minho, what happened?” Lana pulled her best friend into a hug. The Slytherin dropped the calming draught, allowing himself to cry freely. Theo was stunned to see the seventh-year show so much emotion in front of his best friend and her boyfriend. “Shh, Minho, it’s okay. I have you. Just tell us what happened. What’s wrong with Draco?” Lana could feel herself getting emotional. 

Minho snuffled as he pulled himself away from Lana. She gasped at the state of him, his eyes were bloodshot, cheeks stained with tears, and he looked like he was ready to just sleep for the next week. “Minho…” Lana wiped away the falling tears. “Tell us what happened.” 

“Potter _knows_…” Lana’s expression changed instantly. Theo gave a confused looked between the pair. 

“_Everything_?” 

Minho shook his head quickly. Minho wasn’t sure what he could say to Lana – he wanted to tell her everything but he couldn’t with Theo in the room. “Potter _attacked _Draco in the sixth-floor bathroom,” Minho closed his eyes tightly, trying not to think about the blood he saw mixed with water. “It was a curse that wasn’t supposed to be utter _ever again_. It…” Minho gulped. “It… slices through the skin with ease, making the blood just pours out of the body without stopping. I assume until every last bit of blood is gone or until the person is dead from blood loss, depending on the location.” Minho explained through tears. 

Theo was _shocked_; his mouth fell open the instant Minho finished the explanation of the curse. Lana looked pale, almost like she was going to vomit. “Sn-Snape created it. He said he never intended on using it on anyone, I don’t believe him.” 

Lana jumped up from her spot in front of Minho, letting him go in an instant. She hurried over to the trashcan next to her desk. Theo stood up from the ground as Lana emptied the contents of her stomach into the can. “Ah, fuck.” Theo was screwed – dealing with an overemotional Minho Paek and a sick Lana Black. The brunette breathed heavily, waiting for a moment to see if she was going to vomit again. Once she was sure she wasn’t, she spat into the garbage can, pushing it away from her. She fell back against the wall, looking at Minho. 

The seventh-year wasn’t even focused on his best friend throwing up. “Draco was so badly injured from the curse, I-I wasn’t sure if he was going to make it.” Minho pressed his hands into his face as more tears welled up. He didn’t think he had any more tears to cry out. “He was in _so much _pain and…” Minho shook his head as his voice cracked. 

Theo knelt down to Minho, giving his shoulder a squeeze. “Sn-Snape saved him. He’s currently in the Hospital Wing getting looked over by Pomfrey… I just… _I love him_!” Minho cried out, startling Theo and Lana. Theo’s hand tightened on Minho’s shoulder. “I-I love him… I thought I was going to lose him. I thought he was going to die. I-I…” Minho gulped, trying to calm himself down. Theo reached over, grabbing the calming draught. 

“Drink.” Theo ordered. He uncorked the potion, making Minho take the draught before he became hysterical. Minho took deep breaths, allowing the draught to take effect, it only a few moments. “Th-thanks…” 

Lana stared at her best friend. He _loved _Draco Malfoy. “If it wasn’t for Snape, I wasn’t sure what was going to happen to Draco. I really don’t.” Minho whimpered. 

Theo looked over at Lana. “I need to tell Pansy and the others.”

“Please, I-I can’t.” Minho wasn’t even sure if he could pick himself up from the ground. Theo nodded, keeping his eyes on Lana. She gave a small nod. “I’ll be fine. I just don’t like blood.” She commented, closing her eyes.

Theo got up to change into his uniform he brought with him. He hurried out of the room, kissing the top of Lana’s head. She leaned into his in passing. Lana looked back to Minho, he was looking at her. “You okay?” She questioned. 

Minho shook his head. “As much I wish that calming draught worked wonders and make me less anxious, it didn’t.” Minho commented, shifting until his back was up against the wall, legs out in front of him. The seventh-year wiped under his eyes, taking a breath. “You have to promise me something, Lana,” 

“That is?”

“You can’t tell _anyone _this and you have to leave Hogwarts.” 

“I can’t leave, I’m under contract until June. I leave the same day as the students.” Lana spoke. 

“Lana, _please_.” Minho pleaded. 

“Minho, what’s going on?” She questioned.

Minho inhaled sharply. “You know the missions I spoke about at the start of term?” Lana nodded her head. “What I am about to tell you can’t be uttered to anyone else, understood?” Lana didn’t like the tone of Minho’s voice but went along with it. “The Dark Lord has given Draco two missions – one: fix the Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement for _one thing... _allow Death Eaters to get into Hogwarts without being noticed. Two: to kill Professor Albus Dumbledore.” Lana’s heart dropped.

Lana shook her head in denial. 

“My original mission before Draco took it was to kill Dumbledore.” Minho explained, looking at the brunette. She was paling again, but it didn’t look like she was going to vomit this time. “However, Narcissa and Snape made an Unbreakable Vow that states if Draco _can’t _kill Dumbledore, Snape will.” Minho added. 

Lana was at a loss for words. 

“_Except_,” Lana couldn’t believe there was _more_. “Before I went on holiday with Draco, and he doesn’t know this, but the Dark Lord has given me back the mission to kill Dumbledore if Draco’s can’t.” Minho stated. 

Lana Black stared at Minho Paek – the Death Eater was looking down at his soaked pants. “I don’t want to do it. I can’t…” his voice break at ‘I can’t,’ sending a chill down Lana’s back. “But if I don’t… he’ll kill _us_.” Minho looked back at Lana, even more tears were pooling. 

Lana had no words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three fun facts about this chapter:
> 
> 1\. This is one of my favorite chapters I wrote. It showed a different side of Minho.
> 
> 2\. I actually cried while writing it. 
> 
> 3\. At the time of me writing this, I had a friend's opinion on a lot of things, one being when Minho says "I love you." I told her to pick 1 or 2, not telling her why. Option 1 was this chapter. Option 2 was the option I hoped she didn't go for, but... she went with option 2 instead. 
> 
> But thinking about it now, the trope of "I love you" while holding your dying loved one isn't a trope I actually like... so, thanks for something, I guess. Yeah, I'm not longer friends with this girl, for good reason.


	59. Fifty-Nine

“Mr. Paek,” Madam Pomfrey approached Draco Malfoy’s bed. Minho had his arms on the edge of the bed, head resting to the side. The chair was pushed straight up to it, making sure that Minho was comfy – he wasn’t leaving Draco’s side. The eighteen-year-old was fast asleep, breathing evenly. Even Minho’s cat was curled next to Draco’s shoulder and head. Normally, she wouldn’t allow students and pets in the Hospital Wings after hours but she assumed that even if she convinced Minho to leave, he’d sneak back in. 

Malfoy was lucky to be alive – if Snape hadn’t known the counter-curse to reverse the effects, Draco would have died in Minho’s arms.

All of Draco’s friends had stopped by during free hours and after class to visit him. Draco hadn’t woken up from his traumatic experience, Pomfrey wasn’t sure _when _he would. Something like that, it was hard to tell – he could be up and moving around tomorrow or be sleep for a week. She had given him a blood replenish potion, along with a heavy dose of a pain one. She had checked the teen over, he’d had a few scars from the curse slicing his skin deeply, but he was given a pretty clean bill of health. 

He was underweight and malnourished for the average almost seventeen-year-old, but Snape assured her it was just something going on at home. She knew about Lucius’ arrest, so she brewed up a couple of potions to help with his weight and nutrition. Minho had watched her carefully as she forced the potions down Draco’s throat. She assured the boyfriend that it was necessary. 

Draping a blanket over Minho’s shoulders, Pomfrey went off to tend to her other patients in the Wing. 

When morning broke, Pomfrey tried to get Minho to go off to class. “They are just reviewing things over the NEWTs, I’ll be fine without going.” Minho waved her off as he watched the blond. The only times Minho left Draco alone was to eat, use the bathroom, and exams. Draco was excused from all of his end-of-term exams, Narcissa owled Dumbledore and said he could take them once he was awake and home – Dumbledore apparently agreed. 

One day, while Minho was taking his Dark Arts exam, Lana wandered into the Hospital Wing. Pomfrey was tending to Draco, giving him another nutrition and sleeping draught. He was still healing from the curse, and the medi-witch wanted to make sure Draco was fully healed before he headed home in a few short days. “Miss Black, are you here to see your cousin?” The nurse questioned as she approached the brunette.

Lana glanced over to Draco who was falling back to sleep from the sleeping draught. Holly was curled on his legs, making sure he didn’t leave the bed anytime soon. She shook her head at the nurse. “Uh, I’ve been feeling _off _lately…” Lana spoke. 

“Off?” Pomfrey raised an eyebrow. “I need more than just _off_, Miss Black.” 

Lana played with the hem of her shirt, licking her lips. “Can we talk in private?” Lana felt slightly ashamed to be asking for privacy but Pansy Parkinson had just entered the Hospital Wing to deliver a fresh bunch of flowers for Draco. Pomfrey nodded her head. 

“Miss Parkinson, I just gave him a sleeping draught, _do not _disturb him.” Pansy held up her hands as she moved back slightly from the bed. “Thank you.” Lana followed the medi-witch to her office behind closed doors. Lana sat down in the chair, taking a deep breath. “Explain.” 

“I think… I think I’m pregnant.” 

**\---**

Minho had Pansy take Holly once he arrived to the Hospital Wing that evening. He had finished off his last NEWTs examination – it was killer to have to take the exam while his boyfriend was in the Hospital Wing but… he couldn’t slack off on the exams. Minho knew he passed every single exam and class, Minho had graduated Hogwarts, and he didn’t have to deal with it next year. 

It was another night where Minho was going to sleep in the Hospital Wing – although, his Dark Mark was shifting as soon as he settled down in the chair. Pushing up the sleeve of his dress shirt, he removed the concealing charm. The snake was curling in on itself, tongue flicking angrily. Minho’s eyes flicked to Draco in bed, his eyes opened as thunder rumbled in the distance. Draco turned his head to Minho.

_Tonight _was the night. 

Minho pushed the chair away from Draco’s bed, allowing the sixth-year to get his bearings. Soon enough, Draco grabbed a hold of Minho’s hand, walking out of the Hospital Wing without getting noticed. Minho would hear the professors telling the students to get inside before the storm hit. Heading off to the seventh floor, Draco and Minho changed and collected their belongings. Minho knew that Holly was in safe hands with Pansy, she would deliver him to the manor as soon as she arrived home from Hogwarts. 

The eighteen-year-old followed the blond to the Room of Requirement – the hallways seems extra bare that evening. Normally when the students were counting down the days left at Hogwarts, curfew was either eleven or midnight for all the students. However, tonight, the students were scarce. Thunder rumbled above them as the sky began to darken more than your average thunderstorm.

Once inside the Room of Requirement, Draco removed the blanket from the Vanishing Cabinet. There was a strange breeze coming from inside of the cabinet – the Death Eaters were already there and waiting. The handle of the cabinet door moved ever so slowly, the black smoke that the Death Eaters could produce via Apparition spilled out.

Draco took Minho’s hand, leading him away before they got a good look at the Death Eaters that were going to attack Hogwarts. Moving through the castle, Minho and Draco made their way to the Astronomy Tower – Minho overheard Granger and Weasel talking about Potter and Dumbledore doing something and leaving from the Astronomy Tower. Obviously he didn’t hear the whole thing but enough to know that the headmaster would be there once night fell. It was the _perfect _place. 

The Slytherins made it up the stairs with haste. Draco had his wand drawn; he could have sworn he heard Dumbledore speaking to somebody. “Good evening, Draco, Minho.” The seventh-year came into view behind the sixth-year. “What brings you here on this fine spring evening?” Dumbledore asked. 

“Who else is here? I heard you talking.” Draco asked. 

“I often talk aloud to myself. I find it extraordinarily useful. Have you been whispering to yourself, Draco?” Draco said nothing to the aging headmaster, wand pointed in his direction. “Draco, you are no assassin.” 

“How do you know what I am? I’ve done things that would shock you.” Draco stated. 

“Like cursing Katie Bell and hoping in return she’d bear a cursed necklace to me? Like replacing a bottle of mead with one laced with poison?” How the hell did Dumbledore know all that? Minho never trusted the headmaster to save his life – but he still questioned how he knew that. “Forgive me, Draco. I cannot help feeling these actions are so weak that your heart can’t easily have been in them.” Dumbledore explained. 

“He _trusts _me. I was chosen.” Draco made a snap decision, revealing his Dark Mark to the headmaster. Dumbledore seemed to have either known about Draco’s mark or took no interest in the fact that the Dark Lord recruited him. “Minho was chosen too.” Minho looked over the headmaster, a dark smirk pulled at his lips as he pulled up the sleeve of his shirt. The mark shined in the moonlight and Dumbledore seemed to be taken back by _Minho’s _mark. 

“Then I shall make it easy for you.” Dumbledore moved his arms out; Draco removed his wand from his hand easily. Minho moved to stand behind Draco, grabbing his arm, linking their fingers together to calm him down. Draco’s hand with the wand out was trembling like made. “Very good, very good.” Draco _couldn’t _do it – he knew it. The hesitation was filling his body, trembling at the thought of saying the Killing Curse on a man who knew that Draco was behind the attempts on Dumbledore’s life. “You’re not alone. There are others.” 

“Very clever, old man. What tipped you off?” Minho remarked, clicking his tongue off the roof of his mouth. “How?” Dumbledore questioned. 

“The Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement. I’ve been mending it.” Draco stated. 

“Let me guess. It has a sister – a twin.”

“In Borgin and Burkes – they form a passage.”

“Ingenious. Draco, years ago, I knew a boy who made all the wrong choices. Please let me help you.” Dumbledore suggested.

“I don’t want your help! Don’t you understand?” Minho could hear Draco’s throat starting to close up. “I _have _to do this. I have to kill you. Or he kills _Minho_.” Minho’s attention snapped to Draco. 

“What? You said he was going to kill both of us.” Minho looked at the blond who was ready to start crying again. The Slytherin understood why the Dark Lord wanted him to do the mission now. Footsteps came bounding up the stairs; Minho removed his hand from Draco’s, placing his hands behind his back. He gripped onto the handle of his wand. 

Draco quickly acted like nothing was wrong, straightening out his extended arm, wand pointed at the headmaster. “Well, look what we have here.” Bellatrix began, looking at the aging wizard. “Well done, Draco.” She whispered near his ear. 

“Good evening, Bellatrix. I think introductions are in order, don’t you?” Dumbledore was _stalling_.

“Love to, Albus, but I’m afraid we’re all on a bit of a tight schedule.” Bellatrix spoke. She turned to Draco. “_Do it_.”

“He doesn’t have the stomach, just like his father.” Greyback stated. Draco looked at the werewolf, glaring at him for mentioning his father like that. “Let me finish him in my own way.” He suggested. 

“No!” Bellatrix snapped. “The Dark Lord was clear, the boy is to do it.” Bellatrix approached her nephew. “This is your moment. _Do it_. Go on, Draco. _Now_!”

“You’re scaring him, Lestrange.” Minho rolled his eyes at the crazed witch. “He was fine until you guys came up here and started talking.” Minho said as he approached Draco. He placed an arm around his waist, leaning into his ear. “Don’t worry.” Minho moved away from the blond.

Snape came into view.

“Severus.” Everyone was looking at Snape, not noticing that Minho Paek had removed his wand from behind his back. “Please.” Just as Snape raised his wand, Minho pointed his straight at Dumbledore. 

Snape’s attention flicked to Minho for a moment. “_Avada Kedavra_.” Minho said with a flick of the wrist before Snape had the chance to react. Draco whirled his head around, seeing his boyfriend standing next to him. Minho looked at Draco, “I couldn’t let you do it.” 

“Paek, what the hell?” Snape grabbed a hold of the cloak that Minho wore that night. The seventh-year pushed the professor away. “I did what I was told to. Kill Dumbledore and Draco would be spared.” Minho had no emotion in his voice. He glanced to where Dumbledore once stood. Before long, Snape grabbed a hold of Minho and Draco, pushing them out of the tower before anyone knew what happened. 

Minho looked over his shoulder, seeing Bellatrix putting the Dark Mark into the sky above the castle. Minho grabbed a hold of Draco’s hand, feeling him tremble and breathe heavily. Snape was leading the way through the castle – stunning the Auror members that were still watching over the castle. Minho and Draco stood in the doorway of the Great Hall, watching as Bellatrix broke the windows of the hall, wind blowing through the shattered windows. The candles all brew out. 

“Minho.” Draco looked at the seventh-year. Minho was taking to take in Hogwarts as it was before the Death Eaters decided to destroy it in their wake. The tears were filling his eyes – he didn’t want to say goodbye to Hogwarts like this. Before Minho could say anything, Minho and Draco were dragged out of the castle, heading down into the Dark Forest to an Apparition point. 

Minho and Draco held onto each other’s hand tightly, afraid of letting go. 

“Snape!” Minho and Draco turned once they heard Potter coming after them. Draco jumped as Hagrid’s Hut went up in flames by Bellatrix Lestrange. Minho could see how scared Draco was, and Minho only had one thing to tell the teen. Placing his hands on Draco’s face, he made the teen look at him. 

“_I love you_.” Draco stared at Minho. “I love you. So much.” Minho wanted to kiss him but Snape ordered them to go on before Potter got closer. Draco and Minho ran off with the other Death Eaters, knowing that their lives were currently over. 

**\---**

Lana took the advice of Minho Paek. She left Hogwarts before the Death Eater attacked the castle and killed Dumbledore. The brunette didn’t tell anyone she was leaving – Theo didn’t even know. Black was wandering around Muggle London that evening; a storm was forming in the sky when she looked up. Lana could only imagine what happened at the castle – whatever it was Minho was s_cared_. She lowered her head as she walked freely with Glamour over her. 

She wasn’t going to take _any _chances. The brunette was the only connection to Regulus Black, someone that was on Voldemort’s shit list. She had to hide and protect herself. What sucked was that she couldn’t even tell anyone where she was going or how she was going to protect herself from the Death Eaters. She couldn’t go back to her flat, and she didn’t want to go to the Weasleys since they’d be targeted easily. 

Lana hoped that Draco and Minho were all right and could protect each other. Lana hoped that Theo didn’t get sucked into getting the Dark Mark. Lana hoped that she wouldn’t fail. 

“Fuck, _I’m _scared.” Lana looked down at her hands that were spread out against the small bump. “I wish… I wish I had Uncle Sirius.” She wiped her eyes as she continued to walk off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just pretend that the Unbreakable Vow didn't actually work, 'cause, technically, Snape should have probably died on the spot for not killing Dumbledore. 
> 
> Also 100 kudos?! Guys, I honestly can't believe it. I didn't think I'd hit 100 kudos. I didn't think I'd still be posting this, tbh. So, thank you for the kudos and the reads! 
> 
> One more thing: I posted a murder mystery in the HP universe if you guys wanna check it out! :)
> 
> PS: What makes you guys like this story?


	60. Sixty

Eighteen-year-old Minho Paek looked down at the Daily Prophet that was delivered to the Malfoy Manor. He read the headlines and articles that were plaguing the world. Minho stood in his bedroom at the manor, flipping through the Prophet. He removed the letter that was tucked inside the pages. Tossing the paper off to the side, Minho stuffed the letter into the breast pocket of the blazer. He didn’t have time to read the letter, and his room got actively searched for anything from Lana Black. Although he never stayed in his own room while staying at the Malfoys, the Death Eaters didn’t trust him. 

Once he arrived to the manor after killing Dumbledore, his parents were there, waiting. Jia pulled him into a hug, saying she was _proud _of him. The Dark Lord was _thrilled _that Minho Paek killed the one person he needed dead – with Dumbledore gone, Potter had one less person to protect him. His parents praised up and down Minho’s action, as if they weren’t mad at him months ago for forcefully coming out gay to them because his mother caught him with Draco. Kinam wanted Minho to come home to their manor but Minho refused. 

Now at eighteen, he didn’t have to live with his parents, he could do whatever he wanted. And what he wanted was Draco Malfoy – he loved Draco with all his heart and he wasn’t going to let the upcoming seventh-year out of his grasp. Since then, Minho and Draco would stay in his room whenever Minho got the chance. The Dark Lord _adored _the Paek family at the moment, making the Malfoys feel like dirt on his shoes. He saw the way the Malfoys were getting treated by the Dark Lord – once he got Lucius freed, which help from the Death Eaters within the Ministry, they were basically scum since Draco couldn’t kill Dumbledore. 

Minho walked out of his room and down the stairs for today’s meeting. Minho ran his fingers through his natural brown hair that he had grown out for the past month. Potter’s birthday was right around the corner, and the Dark Lord needed a plan. Minho wasn’t sure if he would be involved, he hoped not but it _was _the Dark Lord. 

As the newly graduated Hogwarts students arrived to the dining room, he took a seat right next to Draco while the other Death Eaters mingled until the Dark Lord appeared. The Dark Lord was coming in and out of the Malfoy Manor for weeks now, _looking _for something. He wouldn’t tell anyone what he was looking for but he was kidnapping people for his own task. Minho looked over to his parents as he took Draco’s hand with his. His mother made a disgusted face, rolling her eyes – hoping that one day her son would wake up straight and forget about the Malfoys. 

Narcissa walked over, placing her hand on Minho’s shoulder. She gave him a small smile to let him know she still supported him and Draco. 

Did Minho Paek feel bad about killing Dumbledore? Yes. But know that Snape would have killed him that night as well, Minho didn’t think twice. The eighteen-year-old had blood on his faces, sure but he also knew that Draco would have died if he didn’t. And he wasn’t going to lose Draco.

Lucius sneered at Minho as he took his seat once someone mentioned that the Dark Lord was on his way. Lucius wasn’t keen on the idea of his son dating another male. However, he did see that Minho and Draco weren’t just pretending they were really in love. He couldn’t deny his son love - Draco needed some love. 

The room fell silent the moment the Dark Lord entered. Everyone was seated and waiting. Minho let go of Draco’s hand, placing his hands onto his lap. The Dark Lord looked over his Death Eaters as they awaited word for Severus about Potter’s transport to the safe house. Minho listened to the idle talking between Death Eaters. The Slytherin glanced over to Draco, giving the blond a quick wink. Draco pressed his lips together, quickly shaking his head. Minho briefly smirked until he noticed Snape had entered the room. 

“Severus.” The Dark Lord greeted. “I was beginning to worry you had lost your way. Come. We’ve saved you a seat.” Snape approached the table, taking a seat on the Dark Lord’s left. “You bring news, I trust?” He questioned.

“It will happen Saturday next at nightfall.”

“I’ve heard _differently_, my Lord.” Corban Yaxley spoke up. The Dark Lord looked over to the Death Eater. “Dawlish, the Auror, has let slip that the Potter boy will not be moved until the 30th of this month. The day before he turns seventeen.” He explained. 

“This is a _false _trail. The Auror office no longer plays any part in the protection of Harry Potter. Those closest to him believe we have infiltrated the Ministry.” Snape spoke.

“Well,” there was a chuckle on Draco’s right. “They got that right, haven’t they?” There was laughter from the Death Eaters around. 

“What says you, Pius?” The Dark Lord asked, looking toward the end of the table. Pius Thicknesse wasn’t a Death Eater in the slightest – he was the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Once Death Eaters got into the Ministry, he was taken and put under the Imperius Curse. Having a department head within the Dark Lord’s grasp was something he desired. 

Pius drew his eyes away from Nagini. “One hears many things, my Lord. Whether the truth is among them is not clear.” 

The Dark Lord chuckled. “Spoken like a true politician. You will, I think, prove most useful, Pius.” The man at the end of the table gave a small, hesitated smile. “Where will he be taken, the boy?” The Dark Lord questioned.

“To a safe house. Most likely the home of someone in the Order. I’m told it’s been given every manner of protection possible. Once there, it will be impractical to attack him.” Snape explained. 

Bellatrix cleared her throat. “My Lord. I’d like to volunteer myself for this task. I want to kill the boy.” Draco and Minho flinched as screams and shouts came from the dungeon of the Malfoy Manor. 

“Wormtail!” The Dark Lord shouted. “Have I not spoken to you about keeping our guests _quiet_?” He asked. 

“Yes, m-my Lord. Right away, my Lord.” Wormtail ran off to deal with the prisoners that he had captured over the past two years.

“As inspiring as I find your bloodlust, Bellatrix, _I _must be the one to kill Harry Potter.” Minho glanced in the direction of the crazed witch, watching her basically hide herself in the chair. “But…” the Dark Lord rose. “I face an unfortunate complication – that my wand and Potter’s share the same core. They are, in some ways… _twins_. We can wound but not fatally harm one another.” He placed his wand down onto the table. For the first time, Minho got a good look at the pale wand. “If I am to kill him, I must do it with another’s wand.” 

As the Dark Lord moved behind the chairs of the Death Eaters, no one stepped forward to give up their wands. Any smart person would know that giving up ones wand would leave them powerless if they weren’t skilled in wandless and wordless magic. Minho could count on his one hand the amount of people with the skill and the smarts for both. 

“Come… surely _one of you _would like the honor? Hmm?” He paused, waiting for takers. Minho looked across to his parents; he could see his mother giving him subtle gestures to hand over _his _wand. No way in hell was he going to hand over his wand to the Dark Lord; he needed his wand for spells he hadn’t mastered wandlessly yet. 

The Dark Lord inhaled sharply. “What about you… _Lucius_?” Minho’s heart nearly skipped a beat as the Dark Lord got close to him. He was happy that he hadn’t called upon Minho. He probably assumed that Minho’s wand wasn’t that powerful. 

Lucius looked up at the evil wizard. “My Lord?” He stammered out.

The Dark Lord mocked him. He held out his hand. “I require your wand.” Minho glanced over to Lucius as he sighed and removed his wand with a shaky hand. He presented the wand to the Dark Lord. The wizard took it into his hand, feeling the weight of the wand in his hand. “Do I detect _elm_?”

“Yes, my Lord.” 

“Ah.” The Dark Lord wrapped his fingers around the other end of the wand, snapping the snakehead piece off the end. “And the core?” 

“Dragon.” Lucius cleared his throat, trying not to sound scared. “Dragon heartstring, my Lord.” He clarified. 

“Dragon heartstring. Hmm.” The Dark Lord held onto the wand with one hand and tossed the wand accessory Lucius found necessary onto the table. Minho jumped at the clattering sound the metal made when it hit the table. The Dark Lord tested out the wand, making the still living Muggle Studies professor float forward, she moaned in pain as soon as she moved. She was tortured for _days_, Minho could hear the screams from his room for the first five days he stayed at the manor – after that, he silenced the room because he couldn’t take it. 

“To those of you who do not know, we are joined tonight by Miss Charity Burbage, who, until recently, taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her specialty was _Muggle Studies_.” He explained. Some of the Death Eaters laughed lightly at the former professor. “It is Miss Burbage’s belief that Muggles…are not so different from us. She would, given her way, have us _mate _with them.” The Dark Lord explained. 

There was laughter, groans, and gagging from Bellatrix. Minho kept his eyes away from the professor, unable to look at her. He had only ran into her a few times while at Hogwarts – he never stepped foot into her classroom unless for study hall. 

“To her, the mixture of magical and Muggle blood is not an abomination.” The Dark Lord sat back in his chair. “But something to be encouraged.” He added. 

“S-S-Severus.” Minho’s attention snapped to the Death Eater. “Severus, please. We’re friends.” She sobbed out. Snape said nothing as the Dark Lord killed her on the spot. Her body fell from where she was floating to in front of Draco and Minho. The two teenagers stared at the body, breathing heavily. 

“Nagini,” Minho couldn’t take his eyes off the dead professor. “Dinner.” However, as soon as the large snake began to slither across the table to her newly provided food, Minho looked away. He felt sick. 

**\---**

Minho coughed and spat into the toilet once they were safe in their room. Narcissa had moved the boys without their knowledge while the Dark Lord was having his meeting. She had the house-elves move Minho and Draco to the farthest side of the manor so they didn’t hear anything of the Dark Lord’s doing. Wiping his mouth with a hand towel that the house-elf provided him. “Thanks Gem.” He pushed himself away, flushing the toilet. 

Taking the tall glass of water, Minho sipped on the water as he entered the bedroom. “I can’t believe he made us _watch _that horror show.” Minho shuttered at the blood and shattering bones as Nagini had her dinner. Minho was surprised he didn’t throw up right then and there, he was sure Lucius was. 

“Have you heard from Lana?” Draco questioned, _dying _to change the subject. “Breast pocket.” Minho pointed to the blazer he tossed onto the bed as soon as they entered. Draco quickly reached into the pocket, removing the letter from the pocket. 

“I’m surprised she’s still getting away with this.” 

“With the communication charm down until such time we’re safe, this is the only way.” Minho spoke. The room was silenced around the clock, and Narcissa told the house-elves and any of the Death Eaters looking for the teenagers to leave them alone. “What does it say?”

“‘Minho, Draco, I hope you two are safe and sound – I’m having a hard time covering myself with the Glamour. Just yesterday, my hair started to show by accident because of something. I’m trying to keep my nose clean but that’s been harder than I thought. I hear what people say about me, that they know what Regulus did, even though I have no idea. It’s hard – it’s hard being away from you, Minho. It’s even harder keeping Theo out of the loop, especially with my little… avocado,’” Draco stopped, looking at Minho. “What’s an avocado?”

Minho shrugged. “Continue.” 

“‘I don’t know what to call this thing, guys. I’m not even sure what I plan on doing with it. I’ve seen a Healer once, about two weeks ago because I thought something was wrong but I will say this Muggle technology when it comes to pregnancy isn’t cool – it’s rather weird. I don’t know how Hana dealt with all that when she got pregnant. I’ve been hearing things about the Ministry and the Daily Prophet, this may be the last letter until I know more.’” Draco read, taking a deep breath. 

Minho looked over the letter, seeing how much Lana had written. “She’s scared.” 

“We all are.” Minho took the letter from Draco, reading over what Draco didn’t read out loud. “Shit.” He gulped.

“What’s wrong?”

“She’s going to the wedding.” Draco’s eyes widened, snatching the letter from the brown haired teen. “She’s gonna see Potter, all hell’s gonna break loose.” Minho groaned, placing his head into his hand. 

“All hell _has _broken loose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week's been an... fucking odd week. I don't know how to explain it. My mind has been somewhere else, my allergies are acting up, I may have jury duty. It's just been a week.


	61. Sixty-One

Lana arrived early to the Weasleys; her dress was extra flowy so it concealed the pregnancy. She didn’t want them to know that she was expecting, nineteen and pregnant really wasn’t in Lana’s mindset – she hoped that she’d get a book out before becoming pregnant. Lana stumbled as she Apparated outside the barrier, Lana got wind that Potter’s safe house was the Burrow.

She stepped through the barrier, placing the Glamour over her quickly. An Auror, wondering why she arrived early, greeted her. “Friend of Fleur’s. She asked me to arrive early – something about flowers?” Lana lied through her teeth. The former Slytherin spoke with a pretty terrible French accent, but the Auror seemed to have fallen for it. 

Lana stopped walking for a moment when she got dizzy. Placing a hand on her head, she closed her eyes. “Are you all right?”

She nodded weakly. “I’m just _terrible _at Apparition, that’s all. Takes me a moment to collect my baring.” Lana commented with a small chuckle. She walked away from the Auror, as soon as she was out of eyeshot, Lana’s hand drifted to her stomach. It had been said that pregnant witches shouldn’t Apparate and should only use the Floo System for safe travel. However, the Weasleys didn’t disclose their Floo and Lana hadn’t mentioned the pregnancy to anyone but Draco and Minho. 

The former Slytherin could see that the Weasley men were putting up the tents for tonight’s festivities. Lana approached, dropping the Glamour. “Lana!” George exclaimed – the brunette’s eyes widened at the bandage around his head, covering his ear. 

“What the hell happened to you?”

“It’s just a flesh wound.” He smirked. 

“That didn’t answer my question.” 

“Death Eaters attacked us while we transported Harry here.” Fred explained, giving the brunette a once over. “You okay, Lana? You seem…_paler _than usual.” He stated. 

Lana nodded. “I just suck at Apparition – takes a lot out of me. How I got my bloody license, I have no idea.” Lana joked. The Black gave the twins a smile. “Thanks for letting me stay in your flat the last couple of days, guys.” She kept her voice low. 

“You’ve always been our favorite.” George winked in Lana’s direction. Lana hid her blush as she wrapped her hand around the ring. Suddenly, Fred pulled Lana to behind him, hiding her from the person approaching the new Burrow. Tilting her body slightly, her eyes widened upon seeing the Minister of Magic. Hiding herself behind Fred, she grabbed ahold of his muster yellow vest. The brunette made sure the Minister didn’t see her – she didn’t know whom she could trust at the Ministry. As Lana stood there, she could have sworn she _felt _something. Glancing down to her small stomach, Lana suddenly realized she had a baby to protect. 

Once the Minister was in the house, Lana let go of Fred. “Is the Floo System activated in the house?” She questioned quietly. She wanted to make sure that no one else heard her. 

“Should be. Mum had us test it.” Fred nodded. “Why?”

“Just wondering.” 

**\---**

Narcissa knocked on the door of her son’s new bedroom, Hogwarts letters in hand. Minho’s was rather large – she suspected it had his certificate for completing Hogwarts in seven years. Draco opened the door, rubbing at his eyes; it was far too early for him to be up and walking around. “Morning, mother,” Narcissa saw that Minho was curled up on his right side; Holly was lying next to him. Minho was reading over a letter that Narcissa suspected to be from Lana. 

“Your Hogwarts letter arrived, Draco,” she passed over the very familiar letter from the school. Draco wasn’t even sure if he should attend for his seventh-year. After what happened in the Tower, he didn’t know what to expect. “This afternoon, Severus will be stopping by – he’d like to talk to you and Minho.” She added. Minho glanced up from the letter to the female Malfoy. 

“I’d rather not talk to Uncle Severus.” Draco commented, taking the letters from his mother. He kept the door open as he walked toward the bed. Minho sat up on his elbow, taking his letter from the school. 

“He’s your godfather, Draco.” 

“That doesn’t mean anything to me right now.” 

Narcissa sighed, “There are rumors floating around.” Narcissa closed the door before anyone stepped foot into the hallway. “The Dark Lord is rumored to appoint Severus as Headmaster.” Minho looked over to Narcissa Malfoy. “I don’t know how much of this will actually happen, it will all depend on what happens this evening.” She commented. 

Minho looked down at the envelope – the cursive handwriting of McGonagall made Minho miss his time there. He missed his graduation, although he was sure that all the seventh-years did. Blaise and Pansy said after Dumbledore’s death, parents came and got their children within an hour of it hitting the emergency Daily Prophet release. The following morning, the train was already at the station for the students who wanted to home via the train and most of the students were gone before daybreak. Blaise and Pansy were two of those students whose parents got them before the next morning. 

“What about Minho?” Draco questioned. Minho looked over to his boyfriend, sitting up on his knees. “As much as I trust you and father, I’m not leaving Minho.” 

“If Severus indeed becomes Headmaster, I suspect he has something planned for Minho.” Narcissa stated. Minho wasn’t too shocked about that – if Snape becomes the headmaster, it wouldn’t be the _worse _thing in the world. “Open your letter, Draco. It was rather thick.” 

The blond opened his letter, pulling out the few sheets of parchment. Minho knew that Draco took all his exams the moment he arrived home and Snape took them back to Hogwarts. Even without even paying much attention to class, Draco passed them all with flying colors. As he looked through the letters – he saw what was bulking up the envelope. Minho gave him a smile as the green and silver Head Boy pin appeared at the end of last letter. “See, now you _have _to go.” Minho stated. 

Minho had his meeting with McGonagall over who should take his place. She gave him a sheet of possibilities; Minho didn’t even look at the paper. He told her Draco – even with his spotty record that year, Draco was the obvious choice for Head Boy. As for Head Girl, he suggested Granger, but he wasn’t sure if she’d even go back to Hogwarts. Being friends with Potter, and it was nearly guaranteed that he wouldn’t attend in order to protect his friends; Granger and Weasel would follow in his footsteps. 

Narcissa smiled at the Head Boy pin. “Just like your father.” She spoke softly. Draco looked over the pin, wondering who the Head Girl option was going to be. “Minho’s right, Draco. This is the perfect chance to go back.” Draco placed the parchment letter down, ignoring the fact he’d have new duties to complete. 

Minho rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s hesitation. He ripped through the wax seal of the larger envelope, pulling out his certificate for completing seven years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His name was written across the certificate, along with his achievements. Even with everything going on, Minho was a NEWTs student with the highest grades in his year. “Impressive.” Draco gulped, as he looked over Minho’s scored on the NEWTs. “All Os on the exams and classes.” He passed the letter to his mother. 

“Well done, Minho. You did amazingly.” She gave him a warm smile. Minho smiled back at the Malfoy, at least she acknowledge his achievements. “You can literally do anything you want, Minho.” Narcissa handed back the grades to the former Slytherin. Minho shrugged his shoulders.

“I just want to work in the Dark Arts. I don’t care about anything else on this sheet of paper.” He balled it up, tossing it off the bed. Holly’s ears perked up, jumping over Minho’s legs to follow the paper. He began to bat it around the room, zooming to and from. “I just need an internship.” Minho looked down at his sleep shorts, wondering who would give one to a known Death Eater that killed Albus Dumbledore. 

“How’s Lana?” Narcissa questioned.

“All right, I suppose.” Minho glanced to Draco. The blond took a deep breath. “Mother, Lana’s pregnant.” Draco spoke, watching his mother’s face fall. Narcissa glanced between the two boys before taking the letter from the bed. She read over the passage that Minho was previously reading about his best friend’s pregnancy. 

“Oh dear.” Narcissa sucked in a breath. “The father?”

“Theo.” Draco commented. 

Narcissa sighed heavily. “I should have known.” She shook her head as she read over her cousin’s writing. “And the Dark Lord wants her.” Narcissa could already feel a plan brewing in her head as she read that Lana was wandering around with no real place to stay for more than a few days. “Where is she now?” Minho sat up on his knees, pointing to the last line on the letter. 

Narcissa read it, not completely understanding it at first. “The wedding?” Then it clicked – both Draco and Minho moved backward on the bed, keeping a slight distance between themselves and Narcissa Malfoy. “Don’t tell me… _the Weasley wedding_?” Minho and Draco nodded quickly; trying not to look too scared over the fact that Narcissa Malfoy was _angry_. “Does she have a death wish?” 

“Well, she wasn’t pregnant when she agreed to go, nor did she think _all this _would happen.” Minho said. Narcissa raised an eyebrow at the brown haired teen. He pressed his lips together – he wasn’t going to admit it, but the Malfoy were _fucking _scary when they were angry. 

“When is this wedding? I only remember the announcement in the Daily Prophet.” Draco and Minho exchanged looks as Minho leaned over his boyfriend. He reached into the nightstand table drawer, pulling out the invitation that was sent to him. The Weasel twins convinced their oldest brother to invite Minho and Lana – just Minho knew he couldn’t attend. He had already sent his gift to the couple weeks ago. Narcissa opened the invite, her eyes widening. “_Tonight_?!”

There was a loud POP and Gem appeared before the female Malfoy. “Mr. Severus has arrived. Mrs. Narcissa told Gem to inform Mrs. Narcissa when Mr. Severus arrived.” The house-elf could feel the tension in the room, mainly coming from Narcissa. The mother turned her attention to the elf. “He’s not supposed to arrive until lunch.” She pointed out.

“Gem just knows that Mr. Severus is here.”

Narcissa sighed. “Fine. _Brunch it is_. Get up and dressed.” Narcissa ordered the boys. Minho and Draco exchanged looks. “Now!” Draco jumped at his mother’s raised voice. They both knew that Narcissa was worried about Lana – being pregnant and nineteen wasn’t something Lana wanted either. 

Once Draco and Minho dressed for the day, they headed down into the sitting room. The manor was dark and gloomy, making Minho wish he were somewhere else with Draco – like Cape Town. As they ended, Snape stood from the chair. “It’s happening tonight.” There was a meeting with the Dark Lord earlier that morning, leaving Narcissa, Draco, and Minho out of it.

Minho’s eyes widened at the professor. “Lana.” 

**\---**

Lana avoided Potter and his friends as she walked around the reception. The Glamour over her made her seem like one of Fleur’s friends from school. Hell, Fleur even put on an act whenever she was near the Black. Lana was holding onto a glass of alcohol but not taking a sip, which the twins found curious. Lana Black _never _missed out on a chance to drink, and since she was legally able to by England’s legal age, the twins were wondering if something was up.

“You know, Freddie, I remember _clearly _that mum couldn’t Apparate when she was _pregnant _with Ron and Ginny.” George said, coming up behind Lana. Her body went completely stiff. “Now that I think about it, I recall her only being able to _Floo _to and from places.” Fred added. 

Lana didn’t turn around as she placed the glass of champagne down. “I don’t remember much though.” 

“Me neither. But I do know that _pregnant witches _have to avoid alcohol.” Fred stated as he glanced to the full glass. “Lana,” Fred was the more sympatric one out of the twins, worrying about his friends and family. “You can tell us.”

Lana turned to look at the twins, “Don’t here.” George took her hand. As soon as they moved out of the tent, Lana’s Glamour fell. “Fuck. Kid, knock it off!” Lana hissed at the baby growing inside her. She figured out that the child didn’t like the Glamour and kept removing it. 

“How far along?” Fred questioned. 

“I’m nearing my fifth month. I’m due the end of December, early January.” Lana said quietly. 

“And you _came here_?” George wasn’t angry; he was slightly annoyed that Lana would risk her life to come to a wedding. “Bill and Fleur would have understood that you couldn’t attend.” He stated. 

Lana shook her head. “I was going to come regardless. I always planned to come Glamoured, but this kid doesn’t like it, apparently.” Lana stated, placing her hand on her stomach. “Look, Theo doesn’t know.” 

Fred gave her a confused look. “Why not? He should know about this, Lana. You can’t just hide this from his forever. Not with this,” Fred held up the Nott ring around her neck. She had slipped down between her breasts so no one could see the ring. “Remember, we told you this is basically a marriage proposal.” 

“_I know_!” Lana snapped, shaking her head at the twins. “The reason _I haven’t _is because I’m nineteen and he’s seventeen.” 

“So?”

“He was only sixteen before knocking me up, all right? Even in wizarding laws, underage wizards are supposed to sleep with anyone above eighteen.” Lana took a deep breath. “I looked into it when I was briefly at the Ministry a few weeks back. They force abortions on the mother, regardless of age if they broke the “law.”” Lana put air-quotes around law, considering it wasn’t a _real _law. It was more of a _spoken law _than a written one. Obviously, many students have broken it, but knowing what Lana knew about herself. “Besides, this is also _Theo Nott _we’re talking about. His father _hates _the Blacks. If he found out that Theo is _fathering _a child from the Black bloodline, what do you think would happen to me?” Lana added. 

“Shit.” George cursed under his breath. Lana was right – the Nott family wasn’t a good family. He heard their dad talking one night when their parents thought everyone was asleep. Arthur wasn’t trying to make it seem like Theo’s father was capable of doing crimes outside of his Death Eater status, but it’s wife’s death was suspicious. 

“And it’s only a matter of time before Voldemort puts a hit out for me. I’m the only connection left to Regulus, he wants to know what I know, which is _nothing_. Just putting that out there.” Lana explained.

Before one of the twins could speak again, a silver light zoomed straight for Lana. The silvery ferret that appeared around her startled the brunette. George and Fred knew whose Patronus that was. “What hell?” The ferret stopped twisting and turning to look at Lana Black. 

_“I need you to leave – right now, Lana. Don’t ask questioned, I just need to make sure you and the baby are safe. I don’t know how long I can go without looking impartial in the next few minutes, but you need to leave and keep one person as your Secret Keeper. Someone you trust.” _Minho’s voice came from the ferret.

“Minho?”

“It’s his Patronus.”

“A Patronus?” Lana looked down at the ferret. It moved against, nuzzling against Lana’s stomach. It made a little sound before speaking more. 

_“We had to tell Narcissa, I’m sorry. She’s worried about you and once we know you’re safe, Narcissa has a plan. Just leave now, before it’s too late. Think of the safest place for you and your child and hide until you hear from me again. Understood?”_

“Minho, what are you-” Lana didn’t finish her sentence as soon as she saw the silvery shine of a Patronus came shooting through the sky. The three turned their attention to the tent, rushing inside. Lana totally forgot to put back on her Glamour as she started at the silver blob in the middle of the dance floor. Arthur Weasley approached to activate the message. 

_“The Ministry has fallen. The Minister of Magic… is dead. They are coming. They are coming.”_

“Lana, get to the Floo.” George ordered. Lana quickly ran out of the tent, skidding to a stop as she saw the Death Eaters flying about the party. Lana gulped, bolting straight for the house, however, Lana stopped. She knew she shouldn’t Apparate but the brunette had no choice. Closing her eyes, she thought about the safest place she knew. “Please be okay with this, I’m sorry.” Lana Apparated away from the party with a loud POP. 

Minho Paek stepped from the black mist that the Death Eaters created with their Apparition magic. He had watched his best friend _Apparate while pregnant _– Lana was nuts. Removing the mask from his face, he looked at the people fleeing and screaming. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath before placing the mask back on and Apparated into his mist form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shouldn't be nervous, but I am. It's annoying. But BTS performing at the Grammys, up for an actual award that isn't getting televised 'cause the Grammys SUCK... my anxiety is starting to rise. Either way, if BTS wins, people will give them hell for it, saying they don't deserve it and say other groups deserve it more than them (mainly on the kpop side). If they lose, people will give them hell for it by mockry, laughter, and rubbing in their faces like children.
> 
> I mean, last year, they announced the same award when Lil Nas X won during the pre-show as well, I get it is a "on and off" award in which it is showed on TV but come on, they have been hyping the fact that BTS is performing to just shove it, along with other MAJOR awards, to the preshow... sick moves, Grammys, sick as FUCK. But seriously, the Grammy schedule did come out yesterday and they are seriously shoving all the R&B categories, along other very important genres of music into the pre-show, showing their racism right away with this bullshit. Like, dude, you aren't even HIDING it. 
> 
> Not that I want the Grammys to get the views, but... if they REALLY wanted the views, they should air that award during the actual show.


	62. Sixty-Two

Lana panted as she appeared outside Hana and Tyler’s house that evening – the house looked exactly the same as she left it two years ago. The brunette was breathing heavily as she approached front door. Leaning against the doorframe, she pounded her palm against the wood door, “Hana! Tyler, it’s Lana!” She shouted. The brunette could hear footsteps hurry to the door, unlocking it. Tyler stood there, seeing a panting Lana Black. She gulped upon seeing her foster father after two years of nothing. “I need your help.” Lana whimpered. 

“Hana, Floo call Poppy!” Tyler ordered, helping Lana into the house. The brunette was holding onto her stomach. He picked up the young woman, bringing her straight to the couch. The children that they were currently fostering scattered, making room for Tyler and Lana. “Tell me what’s wrong.” 

“I knew I shouldn’t have…” Lana groaned as the sudden pain that was shooting through her body. “I shouldn’t have Apparated.” 

“That was the sound we heard, Ty.” Hana spoke as she contacted Poppy Pomfrey. They had her Floo basically as speed dial because of all the wizarding children they fostered. The number of times they had to call the medi-witch because of something magical happening – they lost count with Riley. 

“Hana?”

“Poppy, we need you – it’s an emergency!” Hana stated. 

Lana twisted on the couch; Tyler was rubbing her back until he noticed Lana’s bump. “Oh Merlin. Hana, she’s pregnant.” Hana’s eyes widened. 

“Poppy, _please_! It’s Lana, she’s-”

“Be right there, move out of the way.” Lana was whimpering. Hana approached the nineteen-year-old. She pushed the hair from her face. “Shh, shh, it’s okay. You’ll be fine, you both will be fine.” Hana whispered. 

“I-I just needed to get away.” 

“From what, Lana?”

“The Death Eaters. It-it was faster than the Floo system. And I didn’t…” Lana hissed at the pain. “I didn’t know if your Floo was active.” Lana whimpered, clutching around her stomach. “I can’t lose it.” 

“Poppy can work wonders, I promise, Lana.” Suddenly, Riley came into the room, seeing a pained Lana on the couch. 

“Lana!” 

“Miss Black,” Lana looked up at Pomfrey with a pained expression. “Didn’t I tell you _no Apparition_? _Especially _with how inexperienced you are.” Pomfrey knelt down next to Lana, having her roll onto her back to check what was going on inside her body. 

“De-Death Eater attack…” she groaned out. Poppy glanced to the brunette as she did the diagnostic spells to determine the problem that Lana was experiencing. 

“No bleeding?”

“Not that I can tell,” Tyler said. “Although, I haven’t checked.” Poppy nodded her head, having the children who weren’t old enough to be in the room to leave. Lifting Lana’s dress slightly, she didn’t see any. 

“Hmm.” 

Lana didn’t like the _hmm_. 

“Lana, have you experienced any… _odd _magic happening?” Pomfrey questioned as the pain began to subside. There was still a dull pain in her back but the panting stopped. Lana raised an eyebrow. “Perhaps in a sense, have you done a spell and a few minutes later the spell has been reversed?” Lana nodded her head. “That explains it.” 

“Explains what… _oh motherfucker_!” Lana kicked her legs, hissing at the sudden pain. 

Pomfrey placed her hand over Lana’s bump as the pain dulled again. “I’d say your child is gaining his or her magic, Lana. Natural magical pregnancies, most women never feel the magic being formed within the child. How many times have you Apparated today, Lana?” Pomfrey questioned. 

She held up two fingers. 

“Lana!” Hana scolded. 

“That would do it – do you know the reason why we tell pregnant witches _not to _Apparate?” She questioned. Lana wasn’t really looking into pregnancy, yet alone a magical pregnancy. Lana shook her head. “Apparition takes _a strong _amount of magic – more magic than levitation. Apparition has been known to cause miscarriages as early as two weeks and as late as thirty weeks.” 

Lana took a few deeps breaths as the pain subsided fully. Tyler helped the teen up into a sitting position on the couch. She hissed as she felt like her stomach was being pulled in two. “With the Apparition you did today, your body took a lot of strain, plus being pregnant with it, it’s not something to be taken lightly. So _no more Apparition_, Lana. Not until four weeks _after _you’ve given birth.” She told her. 

“_Four weeks_?!”

“Trust me, Lana,” Hana placed a hand on the brunette’s shoulder. “You won’t want to move much after you’ve given birth. I stayed in bed for two weeks after birthing Ollie, remember?” Lana nodded her head – except Hana was a Squib not a witch like her. 

“Have you seen anyone after your examination with myself in June?” Lana nodded her head once, gulping. “Get her some water, Miss Irving.” Riley nodded, hurrying off to the kitchen.

Lana looked at the medi-witch. “Once, because I was concerned about accidentally falling. I landed on my side, but I think my magic shielded the blow. Anyway, I went to a Muggle doctor for a check-up, Muggle technology isn’t as cool as I thought it was.” Lana pouted slightly at the memory of going through an ultrasound, only to see really nothing even though the doctor said that her baby was there and looked like a little bean. 

“Have you decided on anything?” Pomfrey asked. 

“I know I won’t be able to go to St. Mungo’s – the Ministry has fallen.” Hana placed a hand over her mouth, tears filling her eyes instantly. “The moment I step foot into St. Mungo’s, it will be alert to the Death Eaters that I’m there.” Lana explained. 

“Who have you told?”

“Minho, Draco, Fred and George Weasley, and Narcissa Malfoy.” Tyler rolled his eyes at the mention of the Malfoys. “Minho and Draco had to tell her, she’s apparently concerned about me.” Lana spoke as Riley arrived back with the water. “Thanks Riles.” 

“Who’s the father?” Hana questioned. 

Lana shook her head, pretending she didn’t know who the father was. “I slept around a lot of Hogwarts. I got bored.” She shrugged as she held onto the ring. Riley and the medi-witch knew whose ring it was at the end of the chain. Riley knew that Lana was lying; she knew it was Theo Nott’s child. 

“Don’t you have a flat, Lana?” 

“I don’t know if it’s safe. Since my best friend and cousin are Death Eaters, they probably had to tell… _You-Know-Who _the location.” Lana lied again. Minho and Draco had no idea about Lana’s flat, only Theo did. She was worried he stop by without notice. 

“How about this,” Pomfrey stood up from the ground. “I’ll stop by tomorrow morning and we’ll talk more about you are planning. You need some sleep, Lana. You need to take care of yourself.” Lana agreed with the medi-witch. Tyler helped Lana up from the couch, leading her off to her old bedroom. The brunette wasn’t looking forward to sleeping in her old bed again. Once inside, Riley snuck in while Tyler closed the door. He didn’t notice her enter.

“Why are you lying?”

“To protect Theo and myself.” Lana leaned back against the pillows. She had changed into a large t-shirt and was currently lounging on her bed. “If the Ministry found out, they could force me into an abortion because someone underage got my pregnant. And if Theo’s father finds out, I’ll be dead before I can blink.” Lana explained. 

“Lana,” The brunette looked over the newly turned thirteen-year-old. Riley wasn’t scared of what was to come. “Are you okay?” 

“I’ll be fine. But ask me again in a few months when I’m complaining about pregnancy and birth.” Lana chuckled lightly. “Riley, I need you to do something for me.” 

“What is it?”

“Have you heard of a Secret Keeper?” Riley shook her head. “A Secret Keeper is a person who is designed to keep a secret, that secret is embedded into their soul. You can’t tell anyone of the secret – the only way to reveal the secret to anyone is orally or written. They can only tell the secret as long as they aren’t in danger.” Lana explained. 

“All right.” 

Lana sighed heavily. “Riley, what I’m about to ask of you, you can say no.” 

“I’ll do it.” Lana looked at the upcoming third-year. “I’m not scared, Lana. I’m going back to Hogwarts in September, I can’t sit here and watch the wizarding world go to hell.” Riley explained. 

Lana gave a smile. “Good. ‘Cause I’m not going to be staying here. After tomorrow’s appointment with Pomfrey, I’m going to sneak out during the night. I know where I’m going, and you can’t tell a soul.” Lana told her. 

“I promise.”

**\---**

“You are the one who wanted to do this.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t think you’d agree!”

“So I’m helping you through your sexual fantasies.” 

“You act like it’s a normal request!”

“For some people it is.” Minho pointed out. Draco sighed heavily as he adjusted himself on Minho’s lap. The former Slytherin leaned over, kissing his bare shoulder, wrapping his arms around the blond. “We don’t have to do it _right now_, Drake, we can do whenever you are ready. I told you I won’t pressure you into anything.” Minho told him.

“I know.” Draco leaned down, kissing Minho softly. The eighteen-year-old pulled Draco closer to his chest, having the blond groaned against his mouth as their cocks rubbed up against each other. Minho smirked, moving his hips slowly, making Draco hiss at the sudden contact. Even with the Dark Lord wandering around the Malfoy Manor and the Death Eaters being on high alert, Minho and Draco still found time together. 

Draco grounded his hips into Minho’s, making him moan as he pulled his mouth away. Draco took his chance, kissing at Minho’s neck and shoulders. Minho closed his eyes, tilting his head into Draco’s touch. The eighteen-year-old was _happy_– even in these dark times, he found his lightness. Draco was the only reason he could produce a Patronus in the first place. Draco pulled away after leaving a dark bruise on the side of Minho’s neck. 

“Is that all I get?” 

“For the moment.” Draco smirked as he started to move downward. Minho’s tongue got captured between his teeth, biting down. 

“I would suggest _locking doors _before doing any type of sexual activity.” The Slytherins turned their attentions to the doorway of the shared bedroom. Draco glared at his godfather. 

“We did!”

“Actually, Pansy unlocked it earlier when she stopped by with Blaise and Theo.” Minho pointed out. Draco thought about to his three best friends entering his new room uninvited. He grumbled under his breath before moving off of Minho. Draco crossed his arms, glaring at the new headmaster. “I’m surprised you actually even found us – Narcissa made it feel like a maze.” Minho commented. 

Snape rolled his eyes. “Stop trying to suck up.” 

“What do you want then, _headmaster_?” Minho questioned. The headmaster tossed Minho a stack of papers. They fell onto the bed, allowing Minho to _Accio _them to his hands. The brown haired teen looked over the documents, seeing the very first line at the top. “Wait, what is this?” He questioned, looking over the documents. 

“Your apprenticeship at Hogwarts,” the blond and brown-haired boys looked over at Severus, confused with the statement. Minho hadn’t applied for an apprenticeship – he didn’t he could after what happened last year. But with the Ministry being under the Dark Lord’s control, he guessed it didn’t matter if he had or not. The former Slytherin couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

“An _apprenticeship_?”

Snape rolled his eyes. “Are you _deaf_?” 

“I just don’t understand – _why me_? I’m a known Death Eater and the Dark Lord-” 

Snape cut Minho off. “Has given you permission to go and be an apprentice to Carrow.”

“Which one?”

“Amycus.” He was one of the Death Eaters that came and saw Dumbledore’s death. “The Dark Lord thinks still be an eye opener for you.” 

“Wasn’t death enough of an eye-opener?” He commented under his breath as he read over the document.

Draco shuttered at the memory of watching Dumbledore fall off the Tower with such a simple curse. “I still don’t understand why you didn’t let me kill Professor Dumbledore.”

“And risk Draco’s life? You are mental?” Minho questioned as he took his eyes off of the document. “The Dark Lord _threatened _Draco’s life. I wasn’t going to allow anything to happen to him.” Minho reached down, taking Draco’s hand with his. The blond looked at Minho, seeing his expression. “What’s going to happen at Hogwarts if I sign this?” Minho questioned. 

Snape approached the bed, “With me as Headmaster, I have the right to change whatever I want. Obviously, the Dark Lord has his right as well – while the Dark Arts is something that you are interested in, I suspect that _teaching _Dark Arts isn’t what you originally had planned.” Snape explained. 

“I’d rather Ministry work – you know, investigating objects, digging up the history, that sort of thing.” Minho commented.

“Hiring Amycus and Alecto wouldn’t be my first choices as Dark Arts and Muggle Studies.” Minho paled at the memory of the last Muggle Studies professor’s gruesome death. “I suggested you because I know that you can see past the darkness.” Snape explained. 

“I’ll only go if I share a room with Draco. _Away _from everyone else.”

“Paek-”

“Have fun, headmaster, truly. I’ll be here – just staying in contact with Lana and trying to figure out a way to help out Potter-”

“Fine!”

Minho smirked darkly at the professor. “See, now was that so hard?” 

“Just sign the damn documents, Paek.” Minho _Accio_-ed a quill from the desk, signing his name on the lines he needed to. As soon as he was done, Snape snatched the documents and stormed from the room. “At least lock the door behind you!” Draco and Minho heard the door click and Snape disappeared down the hall away from the bedroom.

Minho snickered as he leaned back against the pillows. He moved his left hand from Draco’s grasp, running his fingers up and down his back. “Snape ruins the moment _so much_.” He muttered. 

Draco nodded. 

“So how did you hear about the glory that is the sixty-nine?” Minho questioned. Draco turned scarlet. “If you dare say _Blaise_,” Minho groaned instantly.

“Pansy.” 

Minho turned his attention to the blond. “_Please _tell me you aren’t telling her about our sex life.”

“She’s curious.” 

“It’s _our _sex life. Tell her to get her own.” Minho wrapped his arm around Draco, pulling him down until the blond was on top of him. “Why did she suggest it?” 

Draco sighed. “She asked what positions we liked using – I mean, it’s basically the same with a female and male relationship. She said just sixty-nine was something we should try and winked.” Minho rolled his eyes playfully. “You do know she’s not a virgin, right?” He asked. 

“Oh, _I’m aware_.” Minho pressed his palms into his eyes, trying to remove the image of finding Pansy and her date to one of the Slytherin parties – she was like thirteen. Minho wanted to make those memories leave his mind, he hadn’t even told her he saw her being fucked by someone. Removing his hands from his eyes, “Just tell me when you want to try it.” He pushed some of the hair from Draco’s face.

“Hogwarts.” 

Minho chuckled. “Getting annoyed that we keep getting walked in on.” 

“I thought when mother put us far away from everyone else, no one would find us.” Draco pouted. Minho laughed at his boyfriend’s face before pulling his face forward, planting his lips against his. “I love you so much, Draco Malfoy.”


	63. Sixty-Three

Lana’s plan of escape fell through when Poppy decided to make weekly visits to check things out. The brunette was forced to stay in her childhood home, endangering her foster parents and siblings. Every minute she stayed there, it was more likely for them to get attacked. The Daily Prophet was delivered daily – probably three times a day, at this point – with reports of Muggle towns and neighborhoods being blown through, killing more and more Muggles. Lana kept trying to get her foster parents that they needed to move, just until everything blew over but Tyler was adamant that they’d stay. 

_Lana included_.

Lana had decided on a homebirth because there was no way in hell she could give birth at St. Mungo’s or at Hogwarts. As much as she’d prefer to have a medical team around while she gave birth, it wasn’t in the cards. Lana was currently waiting on word from Minho and Draco about the location that Narcissa had for her. 

At twenty-one weeks along, Lana still had a small bump for the past few weeks. Perhaps it grew slightly but she couldn’t really tell. Poppy said she could tell that Lana was pregnant and not just looking bloated. Lana decided not to find out the gender of the baby – she wanted it to be a surprise. Lana was just happy that there was just _one _in her.

“This will have to be the last appointment we have together, Lana,” Poppy said as she began the examination on the pregnant woman. Lana held in her sigh of relief – she could get out of her foster home before it was too late, just as long as Narcissa Malfoy got into contact with Lana. Hana had taken the kids they were fostered out to the mall – saying she would pick up a few things for Lana and the baby. Even though Lana told her not to, Hana wouldn’t listen. 

Riley sat off to the side as Lana lifted her shirt off her bump, tucking it under her breasts. Poppy waved her hand over the exposed area, bringing up the projection of Lana and Theo’s baby – and every time Lana looked at the kid, she couldn’t believe it. “It doesn’t look like a blob anymore.” Riley pointed out. 

“Thank you for calling _my child _a blob.” 

“Hey! You said that _just _the other day!” 

“Riley, Lana, please,” Tyler rolled his eyes at the girls. Poppy chuckled. “You should have seen them at Hogwarts, Tyler.” She commented as she took the weekly measurements on the fetus. “Have you felt the fetus move, Lana?” She questioned, looking down at the brunette. 

Lana nodded her head, “More and more. Especially when I’m lying down like this. It feels like butterflies or full-on summersaults, I’m assuming anyway.” Lana explained as she started to feel the flutters again. Looking at the projection, she could see her baby stretching and moving slightly. “Okay, it’s kind of cute seeing it like this,” Lana commented. 

“It’s cute now, just wait until you are in your last few weeks of pregnancy and they are using your womb as their own personal play gym.” The medi-witch commented. Lana groaned at the thought of being kicked until she was black and blue on the inside. Having a Quik-Quill jotting down notes, the witch ‘hmm’ed. 

“You know _I hate _when you hmm, Poppy,” Lana muttered. 

“It looks like the fetus is measuring a week ahead of schedule.” 

“Is that a bad thing?” Riley questioned. 

“Not necessarily – there are two possibilities, first being that Lana is actually a week longer than when we think she conceived or second, she is just having a large baby.” The witch told Riley, she nodded her head. “Are you interested in becoming a medi-witch or Healer, Miss Irving?” Poppy smiled. 

She shrugged her shoulders. “Maybe, I don’t know. I just find this _fascinating_.” Riley commented. Pomfrey nodded her head slowly, turning her head back to Lana. 

Lana was staring at the stretching baby, her son or daughter was definitely doing summersaults in her womb and it felt funny to her. She giggled as she noticed what looked like they were sucking their thumb. “They can suck their thumb as early as twenty-one weeks?” Lana questioned. 

“Looks like for yours, yes. Some do, some don’t – it’s the same as baby and toddlers.” Pomfrey continued the exam, making sure she had all the notes for Lana before she left for Hogwarts. The medi-witch watched Lana for a few moments – the young Black was known to be the wild student at Hogwarts. She got caught sleeping around _a lot _by professor and Prefects over the years. Most of the time, Lana got off with nothing more than a warning. Some of the professors were worried she probably end up with Sirius Black. Then she befriended Minho Paek, and those two were two peas in a pod, no one could break them apart. Seeing her now, Lana had a sparkle in her eye as she stared at her unborn child. 

Lana Black had changed, at least someone at Hogwarts had. 

“I know you could stare at this projection for hours, Lana, but it wouldn’t be extremely healthy either.” She commented, pulling the brunette out of her thoughts. 

“Right, sorry,” Lana gave an airy laugh as Pomfrey finished what she needed, getting the information for herself and Lana. The medi-witch gathered together different pieces of parchment, getting a folder together for Lana.

She cleared her throat as Lana sat up on the couch, lowering her shirt. “Now, I have your daily potions for the rest of this month and for all of next. Professor Snape offered to make the ones for September.” Lana’s mouth fell open. Poppy held up her hand. “I didn’t say who they were for. So do not worry.” Lana took a deep breath as Pomfrey took the potions for Lana out of her bag. 

“I have made a folder of everything, so if you do decide to see another Healer while I am at Hogwarts, you have the information.” Lana nodded, taking the folder from her. 

Suddenly, an owl came flying through the house, dropping another Daily Prophet onto the lap of Lana and settling down on the mantle of the fireplace. Lana looked down at the Daily Prophet, seeing it was the same headline as the morning from. _Narcissa_. 

“Thank you, Poppy,” Lana placed her hands over the Daily Prophet.

“Please stay safe – and no Apparating. I’ll see you by the end of September.” Lana nodded. With Poppy going back to Hogwarts, she couldn’t travel weekly to check up on Lana. But that was going to change anyway. Lana got up from the couch watching the medi-witch leave. Tyler went to say something when Lana grabbed everything she needed, heading off to her room. 

“Lana, you need to figure how what you want to do with the child.”

“Keep it, obviously. I’m their mother; I’m not giving it up. Excuse me.” Lana slammed the door in Tyler’s face. She locked the door before even Riley could enter the room. Placing everything onto the bed, she packed her enchanted bag that was holding onto everything she needed. 

Removing the twine from the Prophet, she shook it out onto her lap. A green envelope dropped onto her legs. “Narcissa…” she whispered. 

**\---**

Minho waited in the kitchen, looking out the window for the owl that Narcissa used. The mother had gotten into contact with her older sister, Andromeda – it took a while for her sister to respond, thinking it was another letter about how she ruined her life. Once Andromeda read the letter from Narcissa, she chewed her a new one, saying that she should have _never _abandoned a child in need. Then agreed to house the girl during her pregnancy, seeing as Lana was her cousin. 

Narcissa sent an owl with that day’s Daily Prophet, knowing that Lana knew her own routine. Now, Minho was waiting. 

Gem was cooking something for a late lunch for Draco and Minho, although Minho wasn’t hungry. It was only a few days until he had to go back to Hogwarts and he wanted to make sure that Lana was all right. “Come on, Lana. _Come on_.”

Draco looked up from his plate to the back of his boyfriend. “You are asking a lot out of an owl who doesn’t know where Lana is.” He remarked. Minho sighed heavily. “Look, I know you’re worried about her but let the owl get there before she can respond.” Draco added. 

“I wish I could use the communication spell.” Minho turned, leaning his lower back against the counter. “But it’s not safe here.”

“Like Hogwarts is going to be safe.” Draco rolled his eyes. 

“At least we’ll be away from everyone else. And Snape won’t stop me from using it.” Minho stated as his plate for food was ready. A tray appeared, allowing the Slytherins to take their food to their own room.

“Mother will let us know when the letter arrives,” Draco told him. Minho nodded his head. 

Draco grabbed the drinks, taking a breath before following Minho. Draco needed to make sure that Minho didn’t obsess over an owl that wasn’t meant to return. Narcissa put it into her son’s confidence that she was indeed sending a letter but she’d Apparate to where Lana was located after doing a location spell for the owl in question. She didn’t want her son or Minho to know the location of Lana or where she was planning on staying. It was just something his mother needed to take care of. 

He wasn’t allowed to tell Minho that until mother returned from delivering Lana to her next location. Thankfully, Minho had the brilliant idea of having Lana choice a Secret Keeper – someone Lana trusted with her whole heart. The blond kept Minho distracted, claiming he was hungry for some late lunch while his mother escaped the manor. Lucius had no idea of the plan of action – he never liked Lana Black or the Black family, so he was let out in the cold. 

Aunt Bellatrix was curious, however. 

Draco just told her that she went off to buy his supplies for the upcoming school year. Although, the list was rather short, even for a seventh-year student. Then she would be heading over to the Zabini Manor to spend some time with Nicoletta and Pansy’s mother for the rest of the evening. 

Now Draco just had to distract Minho for the rest of the day – that won’t be _too _difficult. 

**\---**

“_Are you sure_?” Riley asked one last time as Lana packed up the things she needed. Lana nodded at the thirteen-year-old. Lana protected the things that needed to be and stuffed the rest of the things inside. “Lana, the Malfoys-”

“Are my family, Riles,” Lana stated, looking over her shoulder at the Hufflepuff. “They are the last pieces of my family I have left – sure, they are cousins but they are still family.” She waved her hand over the bag, making it feather light on her shoulders to ease on back pain. “You know the rules, Riley, as Secret Keeper, you can’t tell Hana and Tyler.” She nodded her head. 

“What about Draco or Minho?” 

“Narcissa said she wasn’t planning on telling them, just to keep me safe, just in case the Dark Lord questioned them about my whereabouts,” Lana stated, grabbed a light jacket from her closet, slipping it on her arms. “If you do see Draco and he asks, you have my permission to tell him,” Lana said as she grabbed her bag. Giving her childhood bedroom one more once over, the brunette sighed heavily. Her hand drifted to her stomach, “I need to protect myself and my child, Riley.”

“I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll try and stay in contact with Minho, he may get into contact with you.” 

Riley looked down at her feet. “Hey,” Lana approached her, making the third-year lift her head. “Just because Minho’s a Death Eater doesn’t mean anything – he doesn’t want the mark or want to follow in You-Know-Who’s leadership. _Remember that_.” Lana told her. 

“As long as I get to be an aunt for the little one.” 

“Well, obviously.” Lana flashed a grin at the third-year. “You leave first, do you nightly lockup, but don’t straight to bed. Wait until you see me leave to lock the front door behind me. Then go on and do your evening routine, all right?” With Riley getting older Hana and Tyler were giving her the same rules as Lana once had. The third-year nodded, walking out of the bedroom with a small ‘good night’ to pretend that Lana was falling asleep. 

As soon as Lana knew that Hana and Tyler were in their bedroom, she casted a Silencing spell on the hallway, Lana slung the bag onto her shoulders, walking through the house. Riley was doing her nightly routine; she nodded her head at the former Slytherin. The brunette held out her arm for the owl, it flew off the mantle, talons scraping at Lana’s skin as she walked out the front door. 

Once outside, the chill hit her skin, Lana placed Glamour over herself – hoping to Merlin that the baby allowed her to keep it on for a short amount of time. Lana walked in the dead of night, getting to the location that Narcissa told her to go. As the nineteen-year-old got closer to the end of the block, she saw Narcissa Malfoy with her back turned to the teenager. “Good evening, Lana,” the mother turned slowly to face the pregnant teen. “Wonderful evening, isn’t it?” 

The owl flew off Lana’s arm and straight to Narcissa. It landed on her shoulder, nuzzling her head gently. “Yes, yes, you did well, Opal.” Narcissa pulled out some owl feed from her pocket, allowing the owl to eat for a few moments. “Do you have anything?” 

Lana jabbed her thumb over her shoulder to the bag. “I enchanted to hold everything I need and was gifted from my foster parents. And added a feather-light charm on it so it doesn’t hurt my back.” Lana wrapped her arms around her middle, almost like she was protecting her unborn child from the woman that once abandoned her. 

Narcissa sighed. “I am sorry for the way I’ve treated you all these years, I shouldn’t have done that. Although, if you adopted by Lucius and I, you’d be in the same predicament, I suspect.” Narcissa commented. That would be true – if Lana had been adopted by the Malfoys, she most likely would have gotten with Theo sooner, and probably would be pregnant anyway, running for her life with a target on her head. “Have you seen a Healer?”

“Poppy came once a week after I arrived here, to make sure the baby was all right,” Lana stated.

Narcissa nodded slowly. “I hope you’ll enjoy your stay with my sister, she’s nothing like myself and Bellatrix,” Narcissa told the brunette. Lana looked at Narcissa Malfoy – considering she didn’t know that Narcissa had another sister outside of Bellatrix Lestrange, she found it odd she’d suggest going through. “I thought it would be for the best that you stay with her – her daughter is actually pregnant, very early in her own pregnancy.” Narcissa could see the twinkle in Lana’s eyes; she’d have someone to talk with.

“May I ask who?”

“Have you heard of the Tonks family?”

Lana nodded, “Nymphadora was a few years older than me.” Narcissa gave her a look. “Nymphadora’s pregnant?” She wasn’t even aware that the Auror was dating anyone. The brunette gave a small smile as she felt the movement of her baby in her belly. Narcissa knew that smile.

“How long have you been feeling the baby move?” Lana looked up at her cousin. “Since about eighteen weeks, give or take. Although,” Lana shook her head as the Glamour disappeared completely. “This kid doesn’t like the Glamour spell.” She commented. 

Narcissa chuckled. “Well, where you are going, you won’t need to conceal yourself.” Narcissa pulled out something from her pocket, passing it over to the brunette. “This is your Portkey to the house.” She explained as Lana took it from her. The Portkey was a gemstone; it fit into the palm of her hand. “All you have to stay is the Tonks residence and it will bring you straight to it. My sister, Andromeda will be waiting for you.” Narcissa explained. 

Lana looked up from the blue stone, “Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy.” 

“Call me Narcissa. We are family, I hope.” 

Lana gave her a smile. “You are protecting me and my child. Only family would do that.” She spoke.

“Do you know what you having yet?”

The brunette shook her head. “I decided to keep it a surprise.” 

Narcissa was impressed – usually, first-time mothers couldn’t wait to find out the gender to do some shopping. “I couldn’t do that with Draco, I needed to find out as soon as I could.” She stated. 

Lana looked down at the bump that was slightly poking out against her shirt. “If Theo couldn’t find out about the pregnancy, then I wouldn’t find out the gender until they are born. It’s only fair.” Lana sounded upset that Theo wasn’t there to experience everything with her. 

“_Next time_.” Lana chuckled. “You should get going – I can only stay for so long before Bella decides to come looking for me.” Lana nodded as she pulled a letter out of her pocket for Minho and Draco. 

“Give this to Minho – and tell him he can’t open it until the 1st.” She said. 

Narcissa took the letter, giving Lana some space. The brunette took a deep breath as she clutched the stone. “The Tonks Residence.” And in a flash, Lana was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone doing Camp NaNo for April? I decided, against my better judgement, to do it again. I did July's Camp NaNo last year, just to pass the time and add a 75k to a different story. I want to add 50k more to A Stolen Ending and finish it as well. I am not sure if I am kicking myself in the ass since I told myself I wouldn't do Camp NaNo again, but here I am! 5 days out until Camp NaNo starts and I'm just ready to continue writing A Stolen Ending.
> 
> It should be very fun attempting to write and having so many dramas to actually watch. XD
> 
> Is anyone watching the drama Mouse? Oh my God. I am in love. I only just realized this week that the screenwriter is the same one who wrote God's Gift: 14 Days, which is one of my favorite dramas. But holy shit, episodes 7 and 8. I have so many theories.


	64. Sixty-Four

Once August 31st hit, Minho was finishing packing up his trunk with everything he’d need for his stay at Hogwarts. The former Slytherin wasn’t sure how different Hogwarts was going to be – Snape refused to give him an insight to what was ahead. He could hear Draco muttering to himself about what “casual” clothes he should bring with him. Minho rolled his eyes as he picked up the letter from Lana – the brunette sent a letter back the following morning and Narcissa said he couldn’t open it until he got to Hogwarts, Lana’s rules. 

Placing the letter inside the book from Draco, Minho looked at the other things that still needed to be packed. Minho was required to head to Hogwarts that day, so Draco decided to come along early as well. With Snape as Headmaster, it honestly didn’t matter – most of the Slytherins were heading to Hogwarts that day and early tomorrow morning before the train. With the Dark Lord in power, the Slytherins knew that had seniority and run of the castle. 

Although, Minho was pretty sure that Hogsmeade _and _Quidditch were both canceled for the year.

“_How _can you pack _one _trunk with all your things?” Draco asked, peering down into the trunk that was rather full already. 

“Enhancement charm,” Minho looked over to Draco’s _trunks_. “Are you planning on stuffing a body into one of those?” The brown haired teen questioned. Draco’s eyes narrowed at Minho, he flashed a smirk as Holly walked over. He looked up at the teenagers before swatting at Draco for no reason, and then trotted off with his head held high. Minho began to laugh, holding onto his sides, as Draco looked insulted by the cat’s actions. 

“_Holly_!” 

Minho had to lean against his trunk while Holly sat down near it, tail going back and forth in annoyance. He looking like he’d pounce at any second at Draco’s face. Draco lifted up his pant leg, seeing the faint lines of claw marks against his skin. Minho had tears rolling down his cheeks at that point, unable to stop his laughter. “Minho, this isn’t funny! Your cat _hates _me today!” Draco snapped.

“Holly wants attending.” He said as he chuckled. Minho patted the floor and Holly rushed over instantly. He nudged at the eighteen-year-old’s hand, making him pet his head with ease. Holly instantly started purring loudly; content with the attention he was receiving. Draco’s eyes narrowed at the pair, huffing and walking back into his closet to get more clothes to bring with him. “Draco, you don’t need all those – we’ll probably _never _leave the castle outside of class, even if they offer Care of Magical Creatures this year – Hogsmeade is canceled and probably Quidditch too.” Minho explained. 

Draco stuck his hand out, “_Parties_.” A smirk played at his lips. Minho’s heart leapt into his throat, making him cough suddenly. Holly stopped purring the instant Minho removed his hand from his cat’s head. The cat glared at him before walking off to go find Draco. “Holly, leave me alone.” Minho stood up from his trunk; walking over to the walk-in. Holly was walking between Minho’s legs, trying to get his attention. “Holly, seriously.” 

Holly arched his back, rubbing up against his legs. He gently moved the cat away with his leg. “Leave me alone, Holly. Not now.” Holly didn’t like that option apparently. As Draco moved, Holly _purposely _got under his feet. “Shit!” He cried out. Minho rushed forward, catching Draco as Holly ran out of the closet, hissing at Draco when he “accidentally” tripped over him. “Your cat is the devil.” 

“Like I haven’t told you before.” Minho smirked, helping his boyfriend stand upright. “You also can’t take your entire wardrobe, Draco. I don’t know what our room will look like in the castle but I doubt it will have a closet big enough for the two of us.” Minho commented as he walked out. 

“Coming from the guy who continuously wears the same pullover every day.” Minho looked down at the piece of black fabric. “You do realize that I haven’t gone home _once _to collect some of my belongings. I bet you anything my parents sold them.” Minho rolled his eyes as he walked back over to his trunk. 

A loud POP made the teen jump. “What, Gem?” He asked, collecting himself quickly.

“Mr. Severus is here to escort Mr. Minho and Mr. Draco to Hogwarts, Mr. Minho.” Minho looked at the house-elf, then to the grandfather clock in the room. Snape told the teens he wouldn’t collect them until the afternoon. Minho growled under his breath as he turned his attention to the elf, “Do _inform _Snape that he gave us until _two pm _to be ready by.” Minho commented.

The house-elf nodded, popping from the room. Minho smirked to himself as he finished packing his trunk. Shutting and locking it, Minho grabbed the cat that was watching him. “Draco, I’d suggest if you need anything, have your mother send it to Hogwarts. I don’t think Snape will wait.” Minho snickered as he put Holly into his carrier. 

Another POP echoed the large space, making Draco rush out to just stuff whatever he wanted into the third trunk. “Mr. Severus isn't pleased, Mr. Minho.” 

“I didn’t think he would be.” Minho smirked as he waved his wand over the trunks to shrink them. Before the boys could even pick up their trunks, the door to their bedroom opened, “Oh, hello headmaster,” Minho gave a bright smile. 

Snape looked rather unhappy, making Minho’s smile turn into a smirk. “I said _noon_.”

“No,” Minho shook his head as he picked up his shrunken trunk. “You said _after_noon, meaning anywhere between twelve and six you would come and get us.” Draco kept his mouth pressed shut, not allowing himself to laugh as Minho got under Snape’s skin. “Then I said ‘see you at two,’ as you walked out of the manor.” Minho added. 

Snape glared. 

“All right, all right – fine, you aren’t into my banter, that’s fine. We’re ready. _Merlin_, grow a funny bone.” Minho rolled his eyes as he grabbed his bag and the cat carrier. “Off to Hogwarts we go.” 

**\---**

“I don’t need to see a Healer,”

It had only been _five days _in the Tonks household and Lana already felt like pulling her hair out. Even though they were her cousins – she could see why Sirius _hated _them. Although Andromeda married a Muggle, Lana could still see the Black in her. 

“It’s just a simple checkup.” 

“Poppy did one on August 26th, I think I’m good.” Lana stated as she sat on the bed provided for her. The brunette was sorting through the things in her bag when her cousin entered the room to talk about the Healer that was coming by to check over Dora, her daughter. Lana had her notes out in front of her, looking over everything Poppy wrote down. 

Andromeda sighed. “Don’t you want to know the gender?”

Lana shook her head, “If the father can’t find out, then I won’t find out. I want to be surprised anyway.” Lana stated as she pulled out the stuffed dragon that Riley picked out when she went shopping with Tyler and Hana one day. She smiled at the fluffy plush. 

“I just want to have a clear mind, all right, Lana?” The brunette looked in her cousin’s direction. Sighing heavily, Lana gave in. “Just as long as the Healer doesn’t look between my child’s legs, then _fine_.” Lana rolled her eyes as she reached for one of the potions from Pomfrey. 

Andromeda gave them a curious look. “Poppy made these specifically for me – they have everything the baby and I need.” She commented before throwing back to the potion into her mouth. Pregnancy potions tasted _horrible _but they were necessary. Lana corked the bottle back up, setting it off to the side with the others for Poppy to refill.

“Do you have-”

“She has given me enough until the end of September. She said she’d see me then for a checkup.” Lana explained as she pushed herself off the bed. Her stomach had seemed to _pop _out, out of nowhere. It felt like it happened overnight. It was more visible against her shirt – and it wasn’t even a tight shirt! “She mentioned that Snape will be brewing up the rest I need.” 

Lana saw the eye roll. “What?” 

“Snape is the new headmaster as Hogwarts, dear.” Lana’s mouth fell open; she didn’t hear that from Riley. “It was announced not to long ago – I feel that Hogwarts has gone to the dogs.” 

“Mum, don’t scare her.” Tonks spoke as she appeared in the doorway. “It’s obvious that Lana’s trusts Snape, for whatever reason.” Lana wasn’t sure why she was putting her trust into Severus Snape, he never liked her, always compared her to Sirius when they were nothing alike. It was probably because Minho trusted him. 

“Shouldn’t you be resting?”

“Mum, I’m only four weeks, _I’m fine_.” Andromeda shook her head at her daughter. “She’s dragged you into the appointment, huh?” Tonks chuckled as she looked over the brunette. “To tell you the truth, I had _no idea _we were cousins, I would have brought ya under my wing!” Tonks winked, making Lana giggle. 

“Nymphadora!”

“It’s the truth.” Dora held out her hand for Lana to take. “You’re safe here.” Lana took it with ease, feeling better being around Tonks – at least she was starting to understand what Lana was currently going through. “May I?” She gestured to Lana’s stomach, she shook her head. 

A gentle hand touched the growing bump. “Bloody hell! This is gonna be something I need to get use to. I’m clumsy as fuck.” Dora laughed. Lana grinned at the bubblegum pink haired witch. 

“Nymphadora, do watch the language!”

“Yes, because the baby is going to come screaming curse words. No doubt mine’s first word will either be fuck or werewolf. I’ll let them choose.” She stated. Lana already liked Tonks – the witch had a fun personality that Lana could get behind and have supportively. 

Wait, _werewolf_?

Andromeda sighed heavily, “Dear, perhaps we could keeping the W-word out of this conversation?” She suggested.

“Mum’s not too thrilled that I married a werewolf, although he’s a _wonderful _man.”

“And where is he now?”

Tonks gulped, dropping her hand from Lana’s belly. “He’s afraid, mum, just like everyone else in the wizarding world.” She stated, growing serious. “The same way Lana hasn’t told the father of her child.” Tonks added. 

“Werewolf?”

“You know Remus Lupin?” Lana’s eyes widened as she stared at the witch. “My husband – he’s currently afraid that the baby I’m carrying will carry on his…curse. He, uh… he left a few days ago.” Dora stated. 

“I’m sorry.”

Tonks instantly smiled. “He’ll be back. I’m not someone somebody can just give up so easily. Now, come on, let’s have some tea before the Healer comes.” Tonks nearly dragged Lana out of the room. The brunette hadn’t noticed she was still holding onto the plush dragon. 

The Healer arrived shortly after Lana finished her cup of tea – she hesitated with the teacup and with the Healer. The brunette kept her head down once the Healer was in the house. “Oh, I wasn’t aware you had a second daughter, Andromeda.” The Healer spoke, looking over to Lana.

“Oh, I don’t,” the older witch approached Lana, placing her hand on her shoulder. “This is actually my cousin, Lana _Black_.” Lana looked up, looking over at the Healer. The Healer gulped, almost like he was surprised that Andromeda would associate herself with her family after the disownment. “If I had known _sooner _that Regulus had a daughter, I would have adopted her in an instant.” Lana hid her smile as Tonks grinned at the brunette. 

“I would have been cool to have a sister!” 

“She’ll just have a routine checkup to set my mind at ease – she has been seeing Poppy Pomfrey since the beginning of the pregnancy. She had provided pregnancy potions and everything for her.” Andromeda explained. The Healer nodded his head slowly. “Do you want to go first?” 

“No,” In the back of her mind, she didn’t trust the Healer. Tonks could see the expression on the teen’s face. The Auror glanced to the Healer who was suddenly _twitchy_. Lana reached into her sleeve slowly to retrieve her wand – her memory of Dumbledore’s Army was spotty at best but… she remembered how to defend herself. 

“_Stupefy_!” Tonks called out, stunning the Healer in his place. The older witch went to yell at her daughter for stunning the Healer when Tonks matched over to the wizard who fell straight to the floor. She lifted up his left arm, pushing back the sleeves. “I think we need a new Healer, mum. This one’s been compromised.” Holding up the wizard’s arm for her mum to see – the Dark Mark was on his arm, and it looked fresh. Nymphadora dropped his arms, placing a hand on her hip. “I told you that the Ministry had fallen, what made you think somebody from St. Mungo’s wouldn’t be compromised either?” Tonks questioned. 

Lana was taking deep breaths, “How’d you know?” 

“He got twitchy. How’d you know?” 

The brunette looked down at the stuffed animal on her lap before placing her hand on her stomach. “My baby stopped moving as soon as he entered. And a chill went down my spine – that always happens when something bad may happen.” Lana explained. 

Tonks nodded, believing Lana. “We need to Obliviate him, or else he’ll go back to You-Know-Who.” Andromeda agreed with Tonks, making the Auror call upon Kingsley – he was the only one they could trust with this new information. 

Lana tightened her grip on the stuffed dragon as she looked down at the bump. “Thanks, baby…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, four of my ult groups would have comebacks in April. Why is April and May so popular with my groups? Last year it was May that I had three ult group comebacks, this year it is April. I suspect more April comebacks to happen as well. FUN. I'm surprised MX haven't announced anything yet, they are due for one. Same with SF9, but I suspect they'll wait until after Kingdom for that. 
> 
> Also, I cut my hair this week. It is so much shorter than I have ever had, but it just feels so much better. The amount of split ends I had, I needed to do something. So, I went with a little above my shoulders. I've always had long hair, like down to my ass long hair when I was a kid. I just felt like long hair doesn't suit me anymore, so I chopped it off.


	65. Sixty-Five

Minho stood off to the side of the classroom, arms crossed, staring over the group of third-years in Dark Arts. Riley was sitting right up front, supplies ready and silent. The entire room was silent – Amycus Carrow made it _very _clear that there was no talking in his classroom before class. Minho included – for someone who was supposed to be an apprentice for Amycus, he felt like an _errand boy _than someone trying to take up the Dark Arts as a career. Amycus thought that Minho Paek was just mud on his shoe, making him do _whatever _he wanted – including punishing students with no rhyme or reason. 

Hogwarts was _far _different than Minho expected. He wasn’t expecting sunshine and rainbows, but he expected some sort of _lightness _in the castle. However, the castle was dark and gloomy – there was no chatter in the hallways and majority of the students didn’t even come back for the new school year. Without Dumbledore, parents were scared to send their children back. The first-year class was the smallest Minho had ever seen with exactly twenty-five students entering and most of them went straight into Slytherin. 

Slytherin house was the only house that had majority of its students back for another year at Hogwarts. Sure, some of them stayed home but Minho knew each of them by last name. 

Seeing a classroom with nearly full black and green was _frightening _– Slytherins were known to play dirty, even in the classroom. With the way Dark Arts was taught – and even Muggle Studies – Minho wondered how many students Hogwarts would have by the end of the year. The Muggleborns weren’t allowed to attend Hogwarts, a rule of the Dark Lord’s. If Salazar Slytherin were alive, he’d probably be beaming at the sight of the castle he _dreamed _about. 

Slytherin wanted the castle to be _purebloods _only, but the others didn’t see his way. Minho learned all about Hogwarts history from his father and it was drilled into his head that he needed to be in Slytherin. 

Looking toward the black board, Minho saw the lesson for the third-years. Today’s lesson was the torture curse, and the way Amycus taught, anyone who wasn’t a Slytherin would be the test subject against their wills. Minho could see the Amycus was making up the lessons as he went, torturing and tormenting the students in ways he shouldn’t. Minho had already known whom Amycus was going to use as his subject for the start of the lesson – _Riley Irving_.

Minho glanced up to the door, seeing the last two students enter before the bell. The former Slytherin removed the letter from Lana from his pocket; he had yet to read it. Hogwarts started _several _weeks ago but Minho was _stuck_. He barely had time with Draco because of Amycus needing for one thing or another. By the time he would arrive to his room, Draco would already be asleep or out during his Head Boy duties. Minho pocketed the letter as soon as the bell chimed to signal the start of fourth hour, Amycus’ office door slammed opened.

The apprentice saw a few flinches but he hoped Amycus didn’t. The Death Eater was _horrible _to the younger students at Hogwarts – he had no idea how his twin sister was but he assumed she was the same. Climbing down the stairs, Amycus Carrow looked over the students who arrived to his class before the bell._No one _wanted detention that year – Snape and the Carrows determined detention, and it was usually torture. Filch was happy about that. He was about the only one. The other professors would try to intervene before Snape or the Carrows could find out, it worked about twenty percent of the time. 

“Irving!” Riley looked toward the professor. “Stand.” The Hufflepuff stood with ease, hands at her sides. Her wand sat in front on the desk, as requested by Amycus. They weren’t allowed to touch their wands until he told them so; they had to present their wands onto the tabletop to make sure no wand waving happened. “You are lucky, Irving, today you get to be my participant.” Riley said nothing as she moved around the desk. She glanced over to Minho; he had to look away from her. He couldn’t show his fondness for the third-year, or _he’d _be tortured. 

Amycus had already threatened his life a dozen or more times, to the point that Minho just gave him a look of ‘try it and see what happens.’ He had yet to be tortured like the other students but give it time. 

“Today, we are learning about Cruciatus Curse.” Some of the students stared wide-eyed at the professor before them. He mentioned, casually, that all the years would be learning and performing the curses in class. Most thought he was kidding – he wasn’t. “What is the Cruciatus Curse, Irving?” 

“The Torture Curse, sir.” 

“Well, well, well, somebody knows more than she lets on.” Carrow grabbed the back of her head, digging his nails into her head. Riley’s head was tilted backward slightly, making Amycus smirk. “And I thought Hufflepuffs were _pathetic_.” Minho saw the fire dance in Riley’s eyes – Riley _adored _Hufflepuff and was the first person to defend their house. “You shouldn’t take after your dead classmate Diggory, look what happened to him.” 

Minho closed his eyes.

There were suddenly people whispering. “_No talking in my class_!” Amycus roared, silencing the students instantly. Riley clenched her teeth as her hair was yanked. The professor turned his attention back to the third-year Hufflepuff; she wasn’t backing down like he had hoped. “Perhaps you’re like Delores Umbridge,” Riley tried to keep her breathing and heart rate even but the mention of Umbridge made her heart leap into her throat. She gulped. “_Ah_…” 

Minho moved his hands to behind his back, running his fingers against the pale scars of Umbridge’s doing. The letters that were written into his skin were slightly tingly as he touched them gently. Even after two years, Minho couldn’t believe Carrow was using Umbridge as _leverage _to haunt the students. Seeing Riley’s shoulders tense up, Amycus continued. “What _else _can you tell me about the curse, Irving?” 

Riley gulped. “It is one of the three Unforgivable Curses – when a wizard casts it successfully, it cause intense and excruciating pain.” Riley explained. 

“Yes, yes, hence the name. _What else_?” 

The Hufflepuff took a breath. “If used enough, the person can be tortured straight into insanity.” Riley hoped to Merlin that Carrow _didn’t _do that to her. She knew she was hated at Hogwarts but she wouldn’t put it past the professor to torture her until she couldn’t even feed herself. 

“Can you name any stupid people who have gone to complete insanity?” Now Amycus was just _pushing _the limitation of Riley Irving. She shook her head because she didn’t know anyone who was tortured so much they went insane. “No? Doesn’t Longbottom tell anyone that _his parents _are two of the _known _cases of insanity?” Riley was pushed onto her knees. She knelt before the class; Amycus still had his hand in her hair, yanking it enough for Riley to cringe. 

Letting go of the thirteen-year-old’s hair, Minho looked down at her. Riley kept her eyes forward, wondering who would take the chance to torture her. “Any takers to torture Irving here?” A hand shut up in the back of the room. “Stand.” Minho’s eyes fell upon Eddie Lane, a Slytherin. “Ah, Lane. Twenty points to Slytherin for volunteering. Forward.” 

Minho’s jaw clenched as he watched the third-year approached the professor. Riley locked eyes with the Slytherin – her chest was raising and falling quickly. Minho knew she was nervous but she was sucking it up so she doesn’t have to deal with it later. Amycus placed his hands on the Slytherin’s shoulders, placing him in front of Riley. The Hufflepuff wondered if the Slytherin even had the _guts _to torture her. There was a slight shake in his hand as he raised his hand. 

“Repeat after me, _Crucio_.” Riley’s stomach fell, looking down at her knees. The curse alone sent Riley into panic. Eddie Lane tightened his hold on the wand, “_Crucio_!” Riley’s body shook with the sudden pain going through her body – her scream echoed the classroom, nearly shaking the window panes. Minho stared at the Hufflepuff as she fell backward as soon as the Slytherin stopped the curse. Her eyes were squeezed shut, panting and tears escaping and rolling down her face. “_Excellent_, Lana! Just brilliant! Who’s next?” 

Minho’s heart sunk. Amycus was going to torture the third-year until she screamed for them to stop. He wanted her to feel the pain and he wanted her to be weak. However, as a few more students volunteered to torture Riley, she continued to endear the pain coursing through her system. The Hufflepuff had a minute or two break between the conjuring of the curse. 

The last student who went ahead to curse Riley was more than her body could take. Minho knew that Riley tried to keep her nose clean and made friends where she could. But the Slytherins _didn’t _like her – just like they didn’t like Lana when she entered Hogwarts because she came from a foster home. The Slytherin was female; probably one of Riley’s enemies and Minho saw the _smirk_. Before he could get into the middle of the lesson, the student said the curse – one right after another. 

Riley was screaming louder than before as the curse made her feel weak and helpless. Her voice was raw and hoarse, but the student didn’t care. She continued to hit the third-year with the curse. Minho’s fist balled before rushing over. He shoved the Slytherin backward, taking her wand from her. 

“Paek!” 

“Riles,” Minho knelt down to the third-year, hearing her sobs break through her throat. Tossing the other girl’s wand off to the side, Minho lifted Riley up gently. She cried out in pain, her body was squirming. Riley had too many tortures to her body – she wasn’t a fully developed young girl yet and the torture today could have done something severe. Pushing some of the hair from her red face, Minho held her against his chest as she cried. 

“Let go of her, Paek.” 

Minho looked up at Amycus. “You’ve gone _too _far.” Minho growled as he gathered the third-year in his arms. Riley could barely move her arms and legs but somehow wrapped them around Minho’s neck and pressed her face into his neck. “Go fuck yourself.” 

Minho walked out of the classroom with Amycus shouting at him. He didn’t care if he just fucked up his apprenticeship; he needed to get Riley to the Hospital Wing before the effects of the curse _really _damaged her. 

**\---**

After Pomfrey nearly had a heart attack upon finding out what happened to Riley, she gave the Hufflepuff a hefty dose of Sleeping Draught and had Minho watched over the girl. Minho sat next to Riley, holding onto her hand, rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand as she slept peacefully. Pomfrey could find nothing that suggested that Riley would have trouble in the future but she was going to have someone from St. Mungo’s come and check her over. Students weren’t allowed to leave Hogwarts, not even to go to the hospital if it was something Pomfrey couldn’t handle herself. 

Minho removed the letter from his pocket, setting into the bedspread. His name was written nice and cursive – Lana took the time to write him a letter and he only just got to it. He shook his head as he removed his hand from Riley’s weak grasp. Her head turned in her sleep but she remained asleep. Before Minho could open the letter, he heard the Hospital Wings doors swing open quickly. “Paek!” 

Minho turned his attention to Snape; he flipped the letter over as the headmaster approached. “You _disrespected _Amycus.” 

“He _nearly _allowed a student to _kill _another!” Minho’s voice rose as he stared at the professor. “_You _didn’t see the expression on his face, sir. He was _itching _to bring out the Killing Curse and _end _Riley Irving’s life if I didn’t intervene. Riley _happens _to be a friend of _Lana’s _– I’m not going to allow her to die on my watch.” Minho looked back at the third-year. “I’m requesting she have a room where Draco and I am.”

“Paek, I can’t-”

“_You will_.” Minho’s head snapped toward Snape. “You can hide away in your office all you want, Severus. But when it comes to _my _friends, _you will never hurt them_.” He growled, eyes narrowing. The apprentice turned his attention back to Riley when she turned again. He stood up from the chair, brushing some hair from her face. 

“A expansion will happen by the time you and Draco arrive back to the room.” Snape commented.

“Good.” Minho stopped stroking Riley’s head once he knew she was comforted, even in her draught state. He sat back down. “You need to have a chat with Amycus if you want me to continue my apprenticeship, sir. One that doesn’t require me being his _errand boy_.” He shot the headmaster a hard look before turning back to Riley. Snape left without a word before Pomfrey turned to find an angry Minho. 

“She’ll be all right, Minho,” The medi-witch gave a soft smile. “The Healer from St. Mungo’s is here. I hate to say this, but you have to leave the room while she is examined. You can wait out in the hall until I come and get you.” Minho nodded, taking the letter with him. Taking one last glance at Riley, he walked out of the Hospital Wing. 

He tore open the letter, removing it from the envelope. 

_Minho,_

_I give you permission to read this to Draco._

_By the time you read this, I am in a safe house, one that Narcissa wrote to me about. One I can’t tell you where it is. It’s for your own good that you can’t know where I am. I do have a Secret Keeper, and when they decided they can trust you, they’ll tell you where I am. Maybe – it’s up to them._

_I’m writing this while I’m still at Hana and Tyler’s and they are… they are scared. Who isn’t scared at this point? They didn’t know about the Ministry falling or that Voldemort’s uprising. I’m not entirely sure what they know, they won’t tell me. I think they are partly scared of me, just in case I became a Death Eater like I intended many years ago. I’ve changed mind, if you haven’t noticed. _

_Anyway, Poppy has been giving me weekly check ups and the baby is great. Measuring a week ahead – not that it probably means much to you but I’m starting to get excited. If you run into Theo, please don’t tell him, I don’t need him finding out, not yet. I want to tell him myself but once this is all over, whenever that is. I’m figuring he’s worried about me because I left without saying goodbye to anyone – I left that afternoon, before Dumbledore’s death._

Minho closed his eyes; the images of himself killing Dumbledore still haunted his mind. 

_As soon as Poppy told me, I couldn’t stay. It was hard but I also don’t regret anything I’ve done up until this point. Maybe the Apparition two times in one day right around the time my baby got their magic… but that’s another story. _

_I’m safe – I’ll be staying safe. According to Narcissa, no one will find me. I hope that’s true. _

_Don’t be mad at Narcissa, she’s protecting you and Draco. She just doesn’t want to see her son and his boyfriend go down the path of full darkness, although you are Minho Paek, you always find the lightness. _

_I miss you so fucking much, Minho. I can’t wait until I see you again, I wish I could see you tonight but Narcissa doesn’t want you here to try and go with me. I want to talk through the communication spell but I don’t know if you are safe. Let me know if you are safe._

Minho read the last time of the page again before drawing out his wand. The brown haired teen opened the communication link between him and Lana. Taking a deep breath. “I’m safe. For now.” 

_Minho?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decreasing the number of chapters because there is just one chapter that I absolutely hate and I don't want to show it to the Internet, particularly on AO3. I'll explain that closer to when said chapter was supposed to be posted. 
> 
> ANYWAY! NaNo going GREAT! I'm surprised. Very surprised. The last time I did Camp NaNo, I hated every single moment of it, but this time, I'm in love. I write an average of 5k a day, I should be hitting 50k words today. I honestly don't know how long A Stolen Ending is going to end up being, but geez. 
> 
> Also, I have so many comebacks... so many ult groups having comebacks this month... Please no more comebacks, my wallet's sobbing. ...I like how I wrote this author's note on Monday... another ult comeback. What the hell? Why is April so popular this year?! Why is everyone comeback this month?! I swear to fucking God. OR companies confirming comebacks. Like I feel it's daily another group is announcing a comeback. Jesus Christ.


	66. Sixty-Six

It was almost October by the time Lana heard from Minho Paek. She had been up and walking around as she waited for the medi-witch to arrive for her and Tonks’ appointments. Andromeda got into contact with a friend of hers whose daughter was studying to be a Healer. She agreed to give private appointments for Lana and Dora. Dora decided to have only one appointment per month while Lana had more. Just because she was paranoid. 

**I’m safe. For now.**

Stopping in the middle of the hallway, she stared at the golden words that appeared before her. “Minho?” Her voice got caught in her throat. The tears instantly filled her eyes – fuck hormones. Wiping her eyes, she watched the words turn into gold particulars. “You’re safe? Really?” 

**For now. I’m currently at Hogwarts.**

Lana gasped at the sudden elbow against her skin. Rubbing the spot where her child practiced their moving, Lana couldn’t believe what she just read. Minho was at Hogwarts. 

**With Snape as Headmaster, he appointed me as an apprentice to Amycus Carrow in the Dark Arts subject. Not the dream job I hoped for and Carrow number one is a complete bastard. I’m here with Draco, and I won’t leave his side. Or Riley’s.**

The brunette wondered how her foster sister was currently. She felt guilty for letting Riley got back to Hogwarts even with all the rumors circling the wizarding world about what was happening at the castle. But Lana knew that Riley was strong, she could handle herself, plus she most likely had a few Dumbledore Army members there too to protect her. Lana gulped. “How bad is it over there?”

**Worse than you can even imagine. Worse than anything you’d wish on your worst enemy. It’s not the Hogwarts we used to know, Lana. **

Wrapping her arms around her growing stomach, she’d hate to have her child go to a school like that. She didn’t even want to think about how Hogwarts would be like when hers turned eleven.

**How are you? How’s the baby?**

Lana gave a small smile. “I’m fine, Minho, trust me. I’m being very well taken care of – where I am, I feel loved and protected. Hell, I even have somebody to talk about pregnancy with. I didn’t have that before. And as for the baby,” she rubbed at her belly again. “The baby’s perfect. I have weekly appointments, my own choice to set my nerves at ease. I miss Poppy though, she knew how to make me calm down about the pregnancy.” Lana said. 

**If you just tell me-**

“I’m not doing that,” Lana cut him off. “If I tell you… there’s other people involved in this, Minho. I can’t just risk the lives of them too. I don’t think you’d tell anyone but… Lana shook her head. “You’ll know when.” Lana already had a plan in her head, the moment she’d inform her best friend and his boyfriend her location.

“Lana, the medi-witch is here!” Lana waved her hand over the golden words, locking the connection so Minho couldn’t talk anymore. Tonks came into view, a bright smile on her face. Lana gave a convincing smile back. “Hope you don’t mind – the medi-witch brought her mother along. She hasn’t seen mine in quite awhile.” Tonks told her. 

“Just as long as she keeps my presence here a secret.” Lana stated as she noticed Dora held out her hand. Lana hesitated before taking it. Tonks gave her hand a squeeze. “Why are you holding my hand?”

Nymphadora shrugged. “Thought you needed a hand to hold.” Lana honestly did – hearing from Minho sent her anxiety flying. “I heard you talking to somebody, at first I thought it was the baby but… I doubt you are naming the baby after Minho.” Tonks kept her voice low as the girls walked toward the living room. 

“I’ll explain later.”

“Andromeda, your house is beautiful as ever, it’s been far too long since I was last here.” Lana took a deep breath as they entered the living room where Andromeda, the medi-witch, and the mother were. Andromeda had tea warming at the table, having a nice chat with the other older witch. 

The medi-witch looked up from her bag, smiling at Lana. “I was wondering what was taking you so long. Having trouble moving from a comfortable position?” She questioned. 

“No, the baby was decided to use my ribs as a nice boxing bag.” Lana lied through a smile. She couldn’t tell the medi-witch she was in contact with somebody at Hogwarts. “I had to stop for a moment to catch my breath.” She added.

“Ah, yes, more movement, it doesn’t stop there. Not even when they are barely move.” The medi-witch chuckled as she continued to get things ready. The mother of the studying Healer looked up from her conversation with Andromeda, eyes widening at the brunette. Lana felt Tonks push her behind her back gently, as if the mother was going to attack her. 

“Karin?” Andromeda questioned, seeing the shocked expression on her friend’s face. 

Her arm rose, pointing straight at Lana, hand shaking. “You have _a Black _here?!” Her voice made Lana wince. 

“Mum!” The medi-witch scolded. “She’s my patient.” 

“You _will not _continue this, Mallory!” The mother snapped. Lana looked down, feeling overly emotional as of late. “She’s _wanted_!” 

“So?” The medi-witch questioned. The mother gapped at her daughter. “She’s also a nineteen-year-old who’s pregnant. She needs to be seen by someone, mum, she can’t trust anyone at St. Mungo’s and Poppy over at Hogwarts can only see her once a month. _She’s scared_.” The witch explained. 

"Mallory, You-Know-Who-”

The medi-witch rolled her eyes. “It is my job to protect the mother and the child, mum. I can’t be bias when it comes to their past. Besides, Lana isn’t a Death Eater, sure she’s the daughter of a known Death Eater but guess what? Regulus Black _isn’t _here. And she’s Andromeda’s _cousin_.” The medi-witch approached Tonks and Lana. “Don’t worry about my mum, she a little stuck in her ways.” 

Lana nodded, trying to make sure the tears didn’t fall from her eyes. It wasn’t the first time somebody made her upset because of her apparent legacy. All Voldemort wanted as her dead because of what her father did, whatever he did. Lana held onto Tonks’ hand as she settled herself onto the couch. “Let’s get that projection up, set your mind at ease.” Mallory smiled at the young mother. 

The former Slytherin lifted her shirt, feeling slightly exposed with another person in the room. Andromeda moved from the small table to watch the appointment – Lana figured that the older witch was thrilled to have two people in her home pregnant; she probably got memories of when she was pregnant with Tonks. Doing all the correct spells and charms, the projection came up and Lana smiled at the image of her son or daughter moving around. Their hands were across their face, trying to hide themselves from the audience. The bottom half of the projection was blurred so Lana didn’t find out the gender by accident. 

“Why is the bottom half of the projection blurred, Mallory? Didn’t you do the spell right?” Mallory rolled her eyes. “Lana has requested not to know the sex of the baby, so I modified the projection charm so no one can see the gender before she does.” The medi-witch explained. 

Karin rolled her eyes at the statement. “I will never understand the surprise aspect of birth. How do you buy things for a child without knowing their gender?” She questioned. 

“Easily.” Lana muttered. 

Andromeda could feel the tension. “Have you thought of names, Lana?” She asked. Lana nodded her head. “I want to honor Regulus in a way – so I’m thinking something like Reggie for a boy and Regina for a girl, but with the last name, Regina’s more of a middle name than a first.” She commented. 

Andromeda gave the witch a smile. “I knew Regulus was a lot of things growing up – a perfect Slytherin in the eyes of his parents but I think he would have been happy with having a child being named after him.” Lana hoped for that – she never got to know her father, only what she found out from Hogwarts and the professors. Lana was always compared to him. According to McGonagall, Lana was nearly identical to her father when it came to his studies. “You look so much like him.” 

“So I’ve heard – no one seems to know who my mother was though.” 

“No one knew that Regulus was seeing anyone.”

“All I know is that I’m one hundred percent pureblood, just like this child is.” Lana stated, not that she really cared about the whole blood purity that Slytherin had but thinking ahead – Theo’s father would only want him to have pureblood babies. 

“Who _is _the father?” Lana reached for the necklace, hiding the Nott family ring as the medi-witch’s mother approached, arms crossed. “My boyfriend.” Lana commented.

Mallory got into the middle of the conversation. “You are still measuring a week ahead, Lana. I think it’s safe to say that you’re due earlier than the end of December – I’d say you may even have a Christmas baby.” The witch beamed at the brunette. “You said that Poppy said you thought it was during the Easter holiday?” 

Lana nodded. “Yeah. I got my boyfriend to stay at Hogwarts for the two weeks, I assumed it was right around Easter and before his birthday, but we weren’t exactly preventing a pregnancy either.” Lana said honestly. 

“Really now.”

“Not that we are ready for this child, but we…” Lana shrugged. “The idea of a baby kind of sparked something, that’s all. I was on a potions to prevent pregnancy but I was actually out and the Potions Master wasn’t willing to make my potions for the next two weeks.” She rolled her eyes at the memory of asking Professor Slughorn to make her potions. 

The medi-witch hmm-ed. “Well, I still say a Christmas baby with these measurements. So, I’d say you are actually twenty-seven weeks instead of twenty-six.” She explained, jotting that down. 

Lana sucked in a breath – at least it would be during a time where Minho and Draco would be on holiday from Hogwarts if she went into labor then. “Have you figured out how you want to give birth?”

“Homebirth, Poppy has agreed to help me through it, no offense.” Lana commented. 

“None taken. Poppy is quite the medi-witch. I wanted an apprenticeship but _Snape _was only allowing one.” Mallory rolled her eyes. “Paek get everything he wants.” Lana looked away from the projection, chewing at her bottom lip. 

“What about godparents?” Karin spoke up. 

Lana glanced in Tonks direction. The Auror smirked at the brunette, letting her know it was a _great _time to announce the godparents. “Godmother will be my foster sister, Riley Irving. She wants to be an aunt for this little one. And I have _two _godfathers…” Lana cleared her throat. “Uh, Draco Malfoy and… Minho Paek.” Mallory dropped the notebook and quill. 

Karin gasped. “Why would you want those two _Death Eaters _to be your child’s _godfathers_?!” 

Lana’s head snapped toward the mother. “Perhaps because I love them – Draco Malfoy is _my cousin _and Minho Paek is _my best friend_. They are one hundred and fifty percent supportive of this pregnancy. Besides I’d say Theo would be suggesting Draco since they are best friends.” Lana snapped. 

“Theo?” Mallory questioned. 

The brunette pressed her lips together, clamping her eyes shut. She _didn’t _just say Theo’s name out loud. “I only know _one _Theo…” Mallory stated. 

“Appointment is over.” Andromeda said quickly. Lana watched the projection disappear quickly. _Fuck_.

**\---**

Setting his bag down onto the ground by the door, Draco noticed the expansion to their part of the castle. Minho saw sitting on the floor with Holly curled by his leg. The fire was crackling loudly as Minho stared at it. “Is something happening down here?” 

“Riley was tortured during class today,” Minho tossed back the glass of Firewhiskey that Draco didn’t realize he had. The blond stopped in mid-step, staring at the back of Minho’s head. “I watched her get tortured because my hands were tied behind my back. I couldn’t do anything about it until she had the Torture Curse hit her several times in the span of thirty seconds.” Minho looked at the empty glass. “I’m having her stay with us because I don’t trust _anyone_, not even her own house not to do that again.” He added as he looked over his shoulder.

“That’s why you weren’t in class,”

“Amycus is trying to kill students. If I didn’t step in and stop the torture, she would have died.” Minho sighed. Messing with the bottle of Firewhiskey, he pushed it aside, not wanting anymore. He leaned back on his palms, looking at the fire. “I spoke with Lana,”

Malfoy’s attention was snapped to the brown haired teen. “What?”

“I finally got to read her letter while I stayed with Riley in the Hospital Wing. She explained that Narcissa didn’t want to tell us the location of the safe house because she was worried that the Dark Lord would try and get the information out of us.” Minho explained. 

Draco gulped as he moved to sit next to Minho. “I want to see her,” 

“Me too.” 

“And the baby?” Draco questioned quietly. Minho glanced to the blond, seeing his softening expression. When it came to talking about Lana’s baby, he always seemed to be excited about the baby. Minho gave him a small smile. “She said the baby is perfect. And in the letter, she mentioned that the baby was strong and healthy at the time of writing it.” Minho told him. 

“But she’s safe?”

It was nice to see that Draco was concerned about his cousin. Since coming back to Hogwarts, Draco had avoided his friends and just went ahead with everything he needed to do in class and with his Head Boy duties. He knew that Minho would never leave Lana’s side if he had the chance. “Yes, Draco, she’s safe. She’s safer than us.” 

Draco sighed. “Are you regretting coming back to Hogwarts?” Minho turned to look at his boyfriend, shaking his head. “It’s not regret, it’s more…” Minho wasn’t sure exactly. “Snape as Headmaster isn’t the best thing in the world like I thought it would be. I know the Dark Lord put him into the position but… he seems to be…”

“Stalling for something?” Draco asked.

“Exactly!” 

“Yeah, Pansy mentioned that even though that Slytherin house is basically running Hogwarts, Snape isn’t doing anything to _stop _things from happening.” Draco wanted the Christmas holiday to be here so he didn’t have to be at Hogwarts. The blond lowered his head. “We also should tell Theo…” 

Minho shook his head instantly. “No way in hell. The moment we tell him, the moment he goes to find her. You know what will happen if _that _news gets back to his father.” Draco didn’t like lying about _that _to one of his best friends. “I know it’s wrong to keep this from him but Nott is a _Death Eater _and if Theo _mentions _Lana… he tolerates you because you are Lucius’ son but Nott _hates _the Blacks.” Minho explained. 

“It just doesn’t feel right…” 

Minho agreed with the blond – it didn’t. Theo deserved to know about the child, _his _child. “Lana wants to keep this secret from him until such time she knows it’s safe for him to know. She also said we’d know when we can know where she is.” Minho reached over, running his fingers through Malfoy’s hair – he was going back to his gelled style once they got back to Hogwarts. Draco’s eyes closed as the sensation. 

“When does the Hufflepuff move down here?”

“Not until the weekend, she’s staying in the Hospital Wing until Friday evening, after dinner.” Minho stated. Draco’s eyes flashed open. “_Why_?” Minho began to smirk.

Draco hated to admit it but since arriving to Hogwarts, they’ve barely been intimate. Handjobs, sure but that was as far as they could get with their different schedules. It wasn’t like the past two years with Minho and Draco. Draco stood up from the ground, having Minho keep his eyes locked on the blond as he walked off without a word. The former Slytherin stood up slowly, wondering what Draco was doing. 

Once he came out of the bedroom, he had several blankets in his arms. “Help me.” 

“Tell me what we are doing.”

“We’ve never done it _in front _of the fire before.” Draco smirked. Minho’s eyes widened for a moment before getting a playful smirk on his lips. “No, we haven’t. Someone’s being _adventurous_.” Minho commented.


End file.
